Les mugiwaras font absolument tout ce qu'ils veulent
by R.N. Zuzu
Summary: Imaginons... Imaginons notre équipage de pirate préféré dans des situations que nous connaissons, que nous aimons, que nous vivons... Imaginons et rigolons L'équipage au chapeau de paille, aucun pairing.
1. Présentation

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue.

Souvent, j'me demande ce que pourraient bien faire notre équipage de pirates préféré dans telle ou telle situation (dans le train, à la piscine, au bowling... à la bibliothèque, pourquoi pas!) et j'me suis dit que ça pourrait être sympa de les écrire et de les partager. Qui n'a jamais imaginé ce genre de chose?...

Voici donc un recueil de diverses situations où les Mugiwaras vont s'illustrer dans toute leur élégance ! Aucun pairing de prévu, je préfère rester dans la situation plutôt que dans les personnages et leurs sentiments.

Je tiens à préciser, que le premier chapitre "Bowling" a été écrit suite à un pari stupide avec mon exécradorable petite soeur: celle qui faisait le moins de strike au bowling avait un gage. Bon, je vous cache pas que j'ai perdu (mais c'était serré!). Le premier OS est né suite à cela. Voilà.

Les personnages appartiennent à Eichiro Oda.

Si vous avez des idées de situations, n'hésitez pas! Je verrais ce que je peux en faire (j'ai déjà pas mal d'idée, faut juste que je les organise, mais si ça vient de vous, c'est mieux, non?!)

Bonne lecture,

**Z**uzu.


	2. 1 Bowling

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue!

Voici le premier OS de ce recueil. Nos pirates préférés au bowling.

Enjoy ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Bowling<strong>

Nami avait repéré ce bowling pour pirate dès leur arrivée sur l'île. C'est donc avec joie et entrain qu'elle le propose à ses amis le soir venu.

- Ouais, hurle Luffy ! Trop cool, vous allez voir, je vais tous vous exploser !

- Tu n'as jamais joué idiot, comment veux-tu gagner ? Et puis de toute façon, c'est moi le plus fort, ici.

- C'est vrai, demande Chopper ?

- Mais bien sûr. Tu n'as jamais entendu parler des scores mémorables du grand capitaine Usopp ?! Oh, c'est étonnant, laisse-moi te raconter tout ça…

- Ohlala, Nami-swan, je crains que je ne puisse pas jouer… Tu sais à cause de mes os, je ne voudrais pas égarer quelques phalanges.

- Ne t'en fait pas Brook, réplique Robin. Tu peux simplement la faire rouler, ça ira aussi bien.

- Ooooh, Robin d'amour, tu es trop foooorte, j'adore ça !

- Mais la ferme, Ero-cook !

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Tu te crois plus fort ?

- Ben ouais et je vais te le prouver !

- Je trouve que c'est une suuuuper idée, je suis suuuuuper excité et je vais suuuuper tous vous exploser !

- Bien, bien. Allez, on y va, soupire Nami devant les réactions de ses compagnons.

Ils ont de la chance, lorsqu'ils arrivent, il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde. Nami donne les neuf noms et paie (je vous passe les 10 minutes où elle a négocié pour avoir une réduction de 50%... oui, oui, elle a réussit à l'obtenir).  
>Les pirates retirent leurs chaussures et mettent les chaussures spéciales. Luffy est très gêné.<p>

- Mais les chaussettes ça gratte !

- C'est du coton, ça ne gratte pas, c'est dans ta tête !

- Hein ?! Mais non, les chaussettes c'est aux pieds !

- Laisse tomber, soupire Nami.

Chopper n'est pas du tout à l'aise avec les chaussures et marche bizarrement. Usopp se moque de lui en faisant "coin coin". Devant la piste, un homme les intercepte :

- Excusez-moi, messieurs dames mais je dois vous rappeler quelques règles. Les armes sont interdites et l'utilisation abusive des fruits du démon est sévèrement punie. Amusez-vous bien !

Les chapeaux de paille le remercient. Franky regarde Robin en coin.

- T'as entendu le monsieur, pas d'utilisation abusive des fruits du démon…

- Et pas d'armes mon cher. Que le meilleur gagne !

Elle s'assied et demande à Nami s'ils peuvent commander quelques boissons.

- Que veux-tu que je te réponde ? Zorro s'est déjà servi… Bon, allez, choisissez votre boule !

Le cyborg prend la plus lourde, Chopper la plus légère. Brook n'arrive même pas à soulever la boule enfant, c'est Zorro qui la prend pour lui. Le bretteur passe un bon quart d'heure à soupeser chaque boule avant de se décider. Sanji prend la jaune parce qu'il a vu une jolie fille la déposer tout à l'heure. Usopp fait le fier et transforme le numéro 6 de sa boule en 8 avec un marqueur. Les filles prennent la même et Luffy prend la première qui vient.

- Nami c'est écrit mon nom, je peux y aller, hein dit, dit ?! C'est à mon tour, je peux, je peux ?

- Oui, vas-y mais pas trop fort !

Le premier coup de Luffy part directement dans la gouttière. Mécontent, le second est plus fort… mais toujours dans la gouttière. Franky lui tapote l'épaule en lui expliquant que tout est une question de calcul.

- Regarde, je te montre.

Il se lève et prend sa boule avec sa grosse main mais c'est sa petite main qui tire. 6 quilles tombent au premier coup, 2 au second.

- Tu vois c'est pas compliqué…

- Mouais, je préfère la méthode que je viens d'inventer.

- J'ai peur, souffle Nami.

C'est au tour d'Usopp. Il s'avance la tête haute, ferme un œil, vise et tire. Le coup part droit. 4 quilles tombent. Il refait la même au second et élimine 2 quilles de plus.

- Oh ben t'es pas très fort, soupire Chopper avec sa petite boule entre les pattes.

- C'est parce que c'est le début. Allez, à toi. Montre-moi ce que tu sais faire.

Le petit renne est un peu intimidé, c'est la première fois qu'il joue. Après quelques instants à fixer la piste, il se retourne vers ses amis les yeux larmoyants.

- Je sais pas jouer…

- C'est pas grave, je vais t'apprendre, s'écrie Nami en s'approchant.

Gouttière au premier coup et 3 quilles tombées au second tour. En soupirant, Nami se demande si elle n'aurait pas dû demander les barrières pour Chopper… Zorro s'avance et lance nonchalamment sa boule, sans réfléchir. 6 quilles. Alors qu'il tire son second coup, ses oreilles captent une conversation :

- Mais comment peut-il voir avec un seul œil ?

- T'as un problème, demande le bretteur en se retournant ?

Derrière lui, la boule renverse les quilles sauf une.

- Il t'en reste une, nullard.

- Et bien, montre-moi comment faire !

- Mais tout de suite. Nami chérie, Robin d'amour, regardez bien comme je suis fort !

Effectivement, Sanji peut se vanter, il en élimine 9 dès son premier coup mais son deuxième essai passe à côté de la dernière quille. Le blond peste en silence sous l'air narquois de Zorro. Nami s'avance et tire. 3 quilles et 5 quilles. Robin la félicite et en renverse 8 dès son premier lancer. Son deuxième lancer n'en élimine qu'une.

- Ce n'est pas si grave, Robin-swan. Les deux quilles étaient très éloignées. Bien, à mon tour ce me semble !

- Tu vas y arriver ?

- Mais oui, bien sûr !

Il fait rouler la boule au sol, bien droit. La boule prend son temps et fait tomber 5 quilles. Le squelette saute de joie. Robin le félicite et retourne s'asseoir. Au deuxième coup, la boule de Brook finit dans la gouttière. Le squelette hausse les épaules (enfin, les trapèzes) et retourne à sa place. Luffy saute sur ses pieds, il doit tester sa nouvelle technique.

Ce coup-ci, le capitaine renverse 9 quilles. Il y en a une qui résiste. Il fait la moue. Franky fait un lancer impeccable. Il en reste toujours une. Usopp foire complètement son premier lancer et en renverse la moitié au second. Chopper essaie de lancer tout seul, double gouttière. Il part pleurer dans les bras de Robin. Zorro et Sanji font le même score, 9. La même quille résiste toujours aux envahisseurs. Nami s'est déconcentré et sa boule part à la gouttière au second lancer. Robin en fait tomber 7 et Brook 5. Les pirates jouent ainsi calmement.

Mais au cinquième tour, ils commencent à perdre patience. Il y a toujours cette quille qui résiste. Et c'est Luffy qui s'énerve en premier. Il élargit son bras qui tient la boule jusqu'aux quilles mais avant qu'il ait le temps de tout renverser, Nami lui frappe le crâne.

- Espèce de tricheur ! Tu arrêtes ça tout de suite !

- Mais euh, les quilles me narguent.

- Rien à secouer, joue normalement ! J'ai pas envie qu'on se fasse virer, j'ai payé notre partie !

Luffy retourne à sa place, la tête basse et Franky tire. Il reste toujours la même quille mais le cyborg reste zen. Usopp foire complètement ses deux tirs et Chopper fait une belle gouttière. À son deuxième lancée, une discrète main replace la boule dans le droit chemin, et hop, 6 quilles en moins. Le petit renne s'assoit auprès de Robin et la remercie doucement. Zorro tire ses deux coups, 9 quilles encore. Sanji ne se moque plus de lui, il se concentre… mais laisse lui aussi une seule quille debout. Il donne un coup de pied rageur dans un fauteuil. Nami a totalement perdu sa concentration, elle crie sur tout le monde en déclarant que c'est à cause d'eux si sa boule part dans la gouttière. Robin se met à rire et, pour énerver davantage ses compagnons, elle fait le premier strike. Brook demande à voir sa culotte… et ses deux tirs sont ratés.

Au tour suivant, Robin mène le jeu, Franky la suit de quelques points, Zorro a enfin dépassé Sanji d'un point, puis Luffy, Brook, Nami, Usopp et Chopper.

Zorro fait deux strike d'affilé au sixième et septième tour. Franky en réussit un aussi et l'accompagne d'une choré originale (la même que d'habitude en fait). Sanji se fait méchamment distancer et même Luffy le double. Robin continue dans sa lancée impeccable et écœurante.

Au huitième tour, Luffy fait un spare et en pleure de joie (il faut dire aussi qu'à son premier coup, il avait fait un plat sur la piste). Franky fait un coup presque parfait, son deuxième tir était trop fort et est parti direct dans la gouttière. Usopp réussit à faire tomber 8 quilles en une seule fois (son maximum). Chopper se concentre très fort mais rate lamentablement son premier lancé (qui réussit tout de même à faire tomber une quille mais personne ne sait comment, même pas Robin). Il s'énerve pour le deuxième et passe en Heavy Point. Là, ça fonctionne et il fait même un spare. Zorro fait un bon coup et Sanji manque le spare de quelques millimètres Nami a retrouvé sa concentration et Robin refait un strike. Brook commence à maîtriser comme un chef le "glissé-de-la-boule-en-trajectoire-parfaitement-droite".

Durant les deux derniers tours, tout le monde se surpasse, les tirs vont à une vitesse fulgurante ! Les quilles volent (deux s'égarent et un homme du personnel vient les remettre en place), les rires fusent, les spares enchainent sur les strikes… Chopper passe en Heavy Point en faisant beaucoup de bruit, Zorro et Sanji se lancent dans une lutte acharnée, Brook a perdu une phalange mais pas à cause de la boule, à cause de Luffy, trop pressé de faire ses derniers lancés. Robin fait un spare pour terminer et finit première au classement général. Sur l'écran au-dessus de leur tête les points s'affichent :

Robin 128 points (Ah, c'est pas trop mal.)

Franky 104 points (Suuuuuuuper !)

Zorro 103 points (Punaise, presque deuxième )

Luffy 100 points (Ouah ! 100 tout rond, trop cool ! J'aurai le droit à un supplément de viande pour cet exploit ?)

Sanji 98 points (Oh la honte…)

Usopp et Nami 95 points (Il y a eu une faille dans mon jeu à un moment, je dois revoir tout cela. - Ah, ça va, je suis pas trop ridicule.)

Brook 92 points (Bien, la prochaine fois, je ferai mieux ! Yohohoho !)

Chopper 86 points (Ooooh j'ai perdu… mais c'était amusant tout de même ^.^)

Le capitaine demande s'ils peuvent faire une deuxième partie mais on leur dit que non. Tous les joueurs de la salle sont pétrifiés depuis qu'ils les ont vu jouer… Tant pis, les pirates au chapeau de paille retournent à leur navire. Le bowling c'est pas si mal.

- Hé Franky ! Je veux une salle de bowling sur le Sunny !

- Hé, Luffy… Fais la toi-même ta salle de bowling !

* * *

><p>Voilà ce qui se passe quand les Mugiwaras jouent au bowling. Remarquez, ça peut être sympa de les voir jouer. Il faut juste ne pas rester trop près... Pour les reviews, c'est juste en dessous :)<p>

**NdZ** Désolé si j'ai un peu été méchante avec Sanji mais... comment dire... lui et moi on n'est pas très très copains Et pour ceux qui aurait vu la petite (toute petite) référence à Reflet d'Acide, je vous félicite ^^ *les ptits délires de Zuzu*

Amicalement,

**Z**uzu.


	3. 2 Quand Robin raconte une histoire

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue.

Deuxième OS de ce recueil. Nous allons partir à l'aventure, avec un livre. Robin va *essayer* de nous faire rêver.

Enjoy ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Quand Robin raconte une histoire<strong>

Afin que Luffy se tienne tranquille toute une journée et qu'il n'énerve pas la navigatrice, Robin lui a promis de lui lire une histoire, ce soir, avant qu'il ne s'endorme. Heureux comme un gamin de 5 ans, le capitaine au chapeau de paille a passé sa journée sur la figure de proue à écouter la mer et le vent. L'équipage a pu ainsi profiter d'une journée de vrai répit.

Le soir venu, Luffy met son pyjama (un ample tee-shirt blanc passé sur un short rouge avec des motifs gigots) et s'installe dans son lit. Il remonte sa couverture sur lui et appelle l'archéologue. Elle entre, sous son bras un gros livre de conte et dans sa main, un coussin. Elle pose le coussin auprès du capitaine et s'installe dessus.

- Alors, cher capitaine, que veux-tu entendre comme histoire ?

- Une histoire d'aventure avec des trésors et de la viande.

- D'accord… je m'en doutais un peu. Je t'ai préparé quelque chose qui va certainement te plaire.

- Cool !

Chopper qui est fatigué entre dans la chambre et se met à hurler :

- HAAAAA ! Il y a une fille dans la chambre des garçons !

- Quoi, s'écrie Sanji en accourant ?! Mais… Robin d'amour, que fais-tu là ?

- Elle me raconte une histoire alors taisez-vous ou je vous fiche à la porte.

- Je peux écouter moi aussi, demande le petit renne ?

- Mais ouais, viens avec moi, s'écrie Luffy en soulevant sa couverture.

Le petit médecin vient se blottir contre son ami. Sanji allume une cigarette et décide de rester lui aussi. Robin n'a le temps de rien dire que Franky et Usopp débarquent.

- J'ai cru entendre que Robin allait raconter une histoire, déclare Usopp en s'allongeant sur le ventre sur son futon. Je me suis dépêché de me laver les dents et me voici.

- Oh mais moi aussi je veux une histoire !

- Et ben viens Franky !

- Mais je suis pas en pyjama…

- Et ben grouille-toi.

Le cyborg ne se fait pas prier. Il file à la salle de bain. En passant, il renverse Zorro qui lui crie dessus. Franky lui explique que c'est parce que Robin va raconter une histoire. Le bretteur sourie. Parfait, il avait justement envie de ne rien faire ce soir. Il se rend dans la chambre des garçons et s'installe sans rien dire dans son hamac à côté de Luffy. Franky revient, en pyjama.

- On peut y aller maintenant, demande Luffy qui trépigne d'impatience ?

- Nan, réplique le charpentier. Brook veut écouter l'histoire lui aussi mais il est aux toilettes. Il m'a assuré qu'il n'en avait plus pour longtemps.

- Mais je veux mon histoire.

- Nous pouvons attendre Brook, réplique Robin. Les histoires, c'est bien mieux si on les partage.

Brook entre dans la chambre et ferme la porte derrière lui. Il prend son doudou baleine, sa couverture et se met au plus près de Robin.

- Brook, dégage ta touffe, soupire Usopp ! Je vois rien !

- Oui mais si je ne me mets pas aussi près, je n'aurais pas l'opportunité de voir la culotte de Robin !

Trois bosses plus tard, Sanji se rassoit confortablement. Robin, souriante, vérifie que ses amis sont bien installés et ouvre son livre.

- Je vais vous lire un conte intitulé "Ali Baba et les quarante voleurs".

Tout a commencé par une réflexion de Luffy. Et Robin a su immédiatement que c'était pas gagné…

- Des voleurs ? Oh nooon Robin, pas des voleurs ! On est des pirates !

- Oui mais l'histoire c'est "Ali Baba et les quarante voleurs", souffle Chopper. C'est comme ça. Continue Robin !

- Et déjà c'est qui cet Ali Ba-chépaquoi ?

- Ali Baba, Luffy. Baba, comme baba-au-rhum !

- Ah bah là je comprends mieux.

Zorro fixe son capitaine en se demandant s'il n'est pas en train d'imaginer un gâteau sur un bateau à chasser des bandits… Robin sourie doucement et attend le silence pour commencer l'histoire.

- "Il était une fois, près d'une ville de Perse, un pauvre bûcheron qui coupait du bois dans la forêt. Tout à coup, il entendit un bruit sourd, comme un galop qui se rapprochait. Ali Baba - c'était le nom du bûcheron - était un homme paisible et ce bruit insolite ne lui dit rien qui vaille. Il jugea bon de grimper sur un gros arbre qui s'élevait sur une petite colline : de là, bien caché, il pourrait observer tout ce qui se passe à la ronde."

- C'est où la Perse ?

- Très loin Luffy, trèèèèès loin.

- Ah.

Robin poursuit :

- "C'était une bonne idée ! Car à peine était-il dans l'arbre qu'une troupe de cavaliers arriva au pied de la colline. Ils s'arrêtèrent, attachèrent leurs chevaux aux arbres, et chargèrent de lourds sacs sur leurs épaules. À voir leurs armes étincelantes, leurs grandes barbes noires, leurs mines terribles, pas de doute : c'était des brigands qui transportaient leur butin…"

Luffy se relève sur son séant.

- Butin… butin… c'est un trésor ça ?!

- Oui, Luffy.

- Ouaaaah trop cool !

Il prend Chopper contre lui et ouvre grand ses oreilles. Zorro est obligé de se décaler car il ne voit plus Robin lire.

- "Ali Baba les vit passer en file sous son arbre et il put facilement les compter. Ils étaient quarante, pas un de moins, pas un de plus."

- Ah voilà pourquoi, souffle Brook. Je me demandais pourquoi quarante voleurs, est-ce une superstition, un chiffre énigmatique, un…

- La ferme, le squelette…

- Ouh. Désolé.

- "Ils arrivèrent devant un grand rocher, au pied de la colline, et le chef s'écria :_ Sésame, ouvre-toi ! _Aussitôt le rocher s'ouvrit en deux et les voleurs pénétrèrent dans la colline, le chef en dernier. Puis il dit : _Sésame, ferme-toi !_ Et le rocher se referma."

- Trop fooooort, s'écrie Luffy en sautant sur son hamac ! Mais le gars il a un fruit du démon ?

Il se prend un coup sur le crâne.

- C'est une formule magique, y a rien de démoniaque. Et pis déjà c'est une histoire. Tais-toi et écoute, bon sang.

- Nan mais attend Zorro ! C'est trop bon ça ! T'imagines ?

Des étoiles plein les yeux, la bave qui dégouline du menton, Sanji lui rajoute un coup au crâne avant que cet imbécile ne s'imagine pouvoir avoir accès au frigo de cette manière débile. Lorsque le calme revient, Robin continue. Elle raconte comment Ali Baba entre à son tour dans la caverne et découvre le trésor magnifique des bandits, Chopper a des tas d'images dans la tête. Le héros prend alors deux sacs, sort de la grotte et retourne chez lui.

- Ah mais en fait, c'est Ali Ba-machin le pirate !

- Luffy, le sermonne Usopp…

Le brave Ali Baba rentre chez lui et montre l'or à sa femme.

- Je suis certain qu'elle est magnifique, soupire Sanji en imaginant une demoiselle aux formes généreuses et à la tenue plus qu'indécente.

Il se met à saigner du nez en poussant un petit rire pervers. Franky se détourne dégoûté et Chopper lui enfonce deux cotons dans les narines. Robin poursuit la lecture, toujours avec ce même sourire. Ali Baba cherche donc à cacher l'or. Mais sa femme propose de le mesurer avant et pour cela, elle se rend chez sa voisine. Kassim, leur voisin, est le frère d'Ali Baba et il est marié à la fille d'un riche commerçant. Cette aisance de richesse rendait l'homme méprisant envers son frère. Alors que la femme d'Ali Baba demande une mesure à sa voisine, la femme de Kassim se demande ce que peut bien faire sa belle-sœur avec une mesure. Pour le savoir, elle enduit le dessous de la mesure avec de la graisse.

- Mais pourquoi elle fait ça, cette idiote, demande Zorro ? L'autre fait ce qu'elle veut, non ?

- L'or rend les gens étranges, souffle Usopp.

La femme d'Ali Baba compte son or et rapporte la mesure chez Kassim. Mais une pièce d'or était restée collée. La femme de Kassim prévient son mari qui s'en va alors demander des explications à son frère.

- "Alors, Ali Baba lui raconta toute l'histoire, mais sans lui révéler la formule. Et il ajoute : _Nous sommes frères. Tout ce qui m'appartient t'appartient. Fais-moi grâce d'accepter la moitié de l'or que j'ai rapporté de la caverne. _Kassim répondit : _C'est bien mon intention. Mais je veux également que tu me dises la formule magique pour pouvoir entrer moi aussi dans la caverne. Si tu ne me la dis pas, je te dénonce à la police comme complice des voleurs !_"

- Hé mais c'est quoi ce frère méchant, s'écrie Luffy ?! Vous savez, moi, mon frère, il aurait jamais fait ça !

- Oui, oui, Luffy. Ton frère était un bon gars, on le sait.

- Et puis, l'autre comme il veut le dénoncer à la Marine !

- La police Luffy, la police. C'est toi qui a décrété qu'Ali Baba était pirate…

- Et alors, alors, demande Chopper ? Il la lui donne la formule ?

Robin rie doucement. Ali Baba donne effectivement à son frère la formule. Kassim se rend alors à la caverne avec dix mulets chargés de coffres. Il entre dans la caverne.

- "Aussitôt, il se mit à remplir des sacs qu'il viderait ensuite dans des coffres. Puis, il revint près de l'entrée et dit : _Orge, ouvre-toi !_"

- Mais il est bête ou quoi, s'écrie Franky ! C'est "sésame ouvre-toi" même Zorro saurait s'en souvenir !

- Ça veut dire quoi ça ?

Kassim était donc coincé à l'intérieur de la caverne. Il essaie en vain de se souvenir de la formule mais il n'y parvient pas. C'est alors que les voleurs rentrent à la caverne.

- Il va se faire avoir, l'imbécile, gémit Chopper…

Effectivement, Kassim se fait couper en morceau par les brigands.

- "Telle fût sa destinée", déclare Robin.

- Gloups, souffle Luffy en se tenant la gorge. J'aimerai pas être à sa place.

- Et bien voilà ce qui arrive quand on est trop envieux, déclare Sanji. C'est un conte, il y a forcément une morale.

- Parce que c'est fini ?!

- Mais non, soupire Robin. Mais si vous continuez à faire du bruit comme ça, je m'arrête là.

- Oh non, s'écrient les garçons !

Alors, Robin continue. Ne voyant pas son mari revenir, la femme de Kassim prévient Ali Baba qui se rend à la caverne, prononce la formule magique et tombe nez à nez avec la tête, les deux bras, les deux jambes et le tronc de son frère.

- Ne dit pas ça avec ce sourire de psychopathe, Robin. Luffy et Chopper vont faire des cauchemars.

- Moi je trouve qu'Ali Ba-truc, il est gentil avec son frère, pleurniche Luffy.

Le héros rentre chez lui et demande à sa jeune esclave, Morgane de l'aider à faire enterrer dignement son frère découpé.

- Encore une jolie demoiselle, soupire le cuisinier.

- Et oui, les contes orientaux sont exquis, soupire Brook.

- Hééééé, Robin ! J'aime pas les esclaves ! Pourquoi y a une esclave dans ton histoire ?! Je voulais de la viande !

L'archéologue lui sourie et poursuit l'histoire. Morgane, donc, trouve un vieux savetier à qui elle demande un petit travail de couture. Le vieil homme accepte mais la jeune fille lui bande les yeux pour se rendre chez Ali Baba. Après un instant d'hésitation devant les morceaux humains et une promesse d'or de la part de la jeune fille, le vieux savetier recoud les morceaux de Kassim et Morgane le raccompagne à son étal.

- Beuh, on dirait les pratiques bizarroïdes du docteur Hogback…

- Ah bon, demande Luffy ? Y a des zombies dans cette histoire ?

- Écoute et tu sauras. Mais arrête de bouger, tu me bouches la vue une fois sur trois !

Kassim fut donc enterré.

- "Ainsi, grâce à Morgane, personne ne soupçonna rien de la caverne, du trésor et de la triste fin de Kassim."

- Et la viande alors ?!

Luffy commence à perdre patience. Robin le voit bien mais elle continue de lire son livre à haute voix pour les autres qui sont captivés, surtout Usopp et Chopper. Ali Baba continue sa petite vie mais le chef des voleurs, très mécontent de voir que l'homme découpé a disparut de sa caverne, envoie ses hommes en ville pour chercher le coupable. Ali Baba est rapidement retrouvé et le chef des voleurs met au point un plan pour se venger.  
>Luffy se met à bailler. Il ne comprend rien au stratagème de Morgane pour tuer les bandits. Zorro lui explique en chuchotant, qu'elle les a ébouillantés avec de l'huile bouillante. Le capitaine se demande si c'est bon, des bandits frits… Alors, c'est ça la viande ? Oh, pas terrible.<p>

- "À la vue des corps sans âmes et fumants de ses hommes, le chef des bandits pris ses jambes à son cou et s'enfuit."

- Oh le lâche, souffle Usopp qui se prend aussitôt le pied de Sanji dans la figure.

- Te fais pas de bile, les méchants reviennent toujours.

La phrase du cuisinier interpelle Luffy qui redresse la tête. Robin capte son regard et poursuit l'histoire. Le temps passe et un jour, le fils aîné d'Ali Baba reçoit un marchand voisin à dîner. Ali Baba fait également partie de la fête avec sa jeune esclave Morgane. La jeune femme se rend compte que l'invité n'est autre que le chef des voleurs.

- Oh mais oui, il est revenu, s'écrie Luffy en soufflant par le nez ! Je vais lui…

Robin lui obstrue la bouche avec une main et poursuit doucement. Morgane s'habille en danseuse et offre un spectacle. Alors qu'elle fait la danse du poignard…

- C'est quoi la danse du poignard, demande Chopper en penchant la tête ?

- Ça doit être une magnifique danse du ventre, déclare amoureusement la cuisinier en se tortillant dans tous les sens !

- Rho mais taisez-vous, s'écrie Luffy, Robin peut pas continuer l'histoire !

Le silence se fait.

- "Alors, brandissant l'arme, elle bondit comme un chat sauvage et enfonça la lame jusqu'à la garde dans le cœur du marchand qui s'écroule sur le tapis."

- Beurk, déclare Chopper.

Luffy est impressionné par le courage de la jeune fille et Zorro voit du sang gicler partout. Brook prend le petit médecin dans ses bras pour le calmer et Robin termine l'histoire. Morgane explique à Ali Baba et sa famille qui était réellement le marchand voisin et Ali Baba, très heureux du courage de son esclave, la marie à son fils.

- Et tout est bien qui finit bien, pleurniche Franky ! C'est trop beau cette fin, touchante, émouvante…

- Je suis sûr que la mariée devait être magnifique !

- Ouais ! Et le festin a dû être énorme avec des tas et des tas de viande !

- Et du rhum, termine Zorro.

- Ouah, ce pirate Ali Ba-bidule a vraiment trop la classe !

- C'est pas un pirate, Luffy !

- Ouais, pareil. Il a un gros trésor, des tas d'amis, il fait des festins de fou et il est cool. C'est un pirate. Je suis sûr que Nami aurait adoré cette histoire ! Le coup du "sésame ouvre-toi" et du trésor, elle aurait trop adoré.

Luffy se couche et s'endort instantanément. Les autres garçons ne tardent pas à l'imiter (une fois qu'Usopp a raconté ses exploits imaginaires face à quarante mille voleurs…). Robin retourne dans sa chambre.

À la vigie, la navigatrice n'a rien vu rien entendu. Le lendemain, lorsque Luffy lui raconte l'histoire (en oubliant la moitié des péripéties), Nami ne comprend pas tout mais se met à sourire. Robin doit bien être la seule personne au monde à captiver Luffy avec un livre …

* * *

><p>Voilà pour votre histoire ! Pour les reviews, c'est juste en dessous :)<p>

**NdZ** Je tiens à préciser que tous les passages entre guillemets sont tirés textuellement de l'ouvrage Mille ans de contes aux éditions Milan dans lequel j'ai trouvé l'histoire d'Ali Baba (pas en intégral). J'ai fait ma p'tite mixture pour ne pas reprendre tous le texte original (qui est assez long). En tout cas, je ne sais pas si vous connaissiez la vraie version d'Ali Baba mais en fait, c'est un peu dégueu U.U En espérant que ça vous ai plu, quand même...

Bien amicalement,

**Z**uzu.


	4. 3 Mario Kart

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue.

Mon côté geek prend le dessus dans cet OS. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas trop l'univers de Mario & Cie, je vous conseille de vous renseigner sur les persos.

Enjoy :)

* * *

><p>Ils ont tous sortis leurs consoles. Installés dans le salon, ils vont s'affronter sur Mario Kart. Dehors, la nuit est bien noire et l'air est froid. Ils sont bien là, tous ensembles à se faire une soirée jeux vidéo. C'est Nami qui gère le jeu.<p>

- Bon, choisissez vos personnages !

- MOI JE PREND MARIO, hurle Luffy ! Et celui qui me pique Mario aura affaire à moi. Zorro, tu prends Luigi ?

- Hein ? Pourquoi ?

- Ben parce qu'il a une casquette verte, comme tes cheveux !

Sanji pouffe de rire. Il se penche sur Brook et dit :

- Ou alors, il prend Yoshi, il est tout vert lui aussi !

Ils se mettent à rire et le bretteur leur lance un regard noir.

- Ouais, Luffy, j'vais prendre Luigi. Ça me convient.

Il appuie sur A et passe ses mains dans sa nuque, le temps que tout le monde se décide. Chopper fait défiler tous les personnages sans vraiment se décider. À côté de lui, Usopp s'exclame :

- Oh le champignon ! Le champignon, il est trop mignon !

- Il s'appelle Toad, déclare Nami. Aaaaaah, je sais pas quoi prendre ! Robiiiiin, j'hésite ! Peach ou Daisy ?!

- Prend Peach ma Nami chérie, elle te va à ravir !

La navigatrice lance un regard noir au cuisinier avant de revenir à Robin. Cette dernière appuie sur A et regarde son amie.

- Je n'en sais rien, Nami. Laquelle te plait le plus ?

- Elles sont toutes les deux superbes, soupire Sanji !

Nami regarde les deux princesses. Soudain, elle a une idée :

- Robin ! Je sais ! Je vais prendre Daisy et tu prends Peach, d'accord ?

- Prendre la blonde ? Non merci, soupire l'archéologue en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Bon alors, je prend Peach et toi Daisy.

- Désolé mais, mon choix est déjà fait, Nami. Mais prend donc Daisy, ce sera parfait.

Chopper relève la tête et s'approche de l'historienne.

- Ah bon, tu as déjà fait ton choix ?

- Oui, j'ai pris Waluigi.

Le silence tombe dans le salon et huit paires d'yeux choqués se tournent vers Robin.

- Ben quoi ? Il est mignon, non ? Et puis, il est violet et j'adore le violet.

- T'es bizarre ce soir, toi, déclare Franky. Bon, ben moi j'sais pas trop. J'ai bien envie de prendre Bowser. T'en penses quoi, Brook ?

- Parfait mon ami, parfait ! Ce personnage est une brute, comme toi.

- Ouais, c'est exactement ce que je voulais entendre, merci. Et toi t'es décidé ?!

- Yohoho ! Bien sûr que oui ! J'ai pris Skelerex ! Regarde, tu ne trouves pas qu'on se ressemble ?

Brook approche sa console de son visage et Franky éclate de rire. Chopper est toujours indécis.

- Bon allez, décide-toi. Et Sanji grouille-toi un peu aussi !

- Oui ben oui, Usopp, mais je sais pas. Yoshi ?

- Oh, je le voulais, soupire le petit renne…

- Ah ben prends-le mon p'tit, j'vais prendre… euh… Wario ?

- Ça va pas non, hurle Nami ?! Tu prends pas ce gros dégueulasse !

- Pourquoi, ça lui sied bien, non ?

Zorro se met à rire de sa petite blague. Il rigole moins quand il se prend la godasse de son ami dans la tête. Il va pour répliquer mais Chopper lui file un coup de sabot dans le ventre.

- Je sais ! Je vais prendre Donkey Kong. Comme ça Sanji prend Yoshi et tout le monde est content, allez, c'est parti !

Sanji approuve cette idée et prend le petit dinosaure vert. Nami fait démarrer le jeu. Ils commencent à se disputer pour la course et choisissent finalement, à l'unanimité (plus quelques bosses), de mettre en aléatoire. Le jeu commence.

Luffy embête tout le monde dès son premier cube. Mario fonce sur tout ce qui bouge et prend des raccourcis dans l'herbe. Sanji et Zorro ont transformé le circuit en règlement de compte. Yoshi et Luigi ne cessent de se foncer dessus, de s'envoyer des carapaces rouges et des bombes. Nami gère incroyablement bien avec Daisy mais c'est Usopp, avec son Toad, qui est en tête. Brook passe plus de temps à rire des bruits de Skelerex qu'à avancer vraiment. Franky s'arrête en plein milieu pour reculer afin d'avoir un cube, Bowser ne serait pas SUUPER cool sans objet à balancer. Chopper n'ose pas faire de mal aux autres avec son Donkey Kong et Robin a oublié les commandes, Waluigi n'avance à rien.

À la fin du premier circuit, Toad a réussit à garder sa première place, Daisy sur ses talons, Mario non loin derrière. Suivent Bowser et Donkey Kong qui a viré le petit Skelerex avec une carapace rouge à quelques mètres de l'arrivée. Luigi et Yoshi en ont profité pour lui passer devant mais Skelerex est arrivée avant Waluigi.

- Bah alors Robin, s'exclame Nami ?! T'es pas en forme ?

Elle lui sourit et répond :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai juste quelques difficultés avec les touches. Ça va aller !

La navigatrice lance le second circuit. Luigi démarre sur les chapeaux de roue et largue vite fait bien fait Yoshi. Toad a fait un faux départ. Usopp peste en donnant un coup de pied à Chopper qui lui est passé devant. Mais Donkey Kong n'a pas fait trois mètres qu'il tombe dans le vide, aussitôt suivi par Waluigi. Robin fait une moue discrète, suivre Chopper n'était pas une bonne technique. Bowser rattrape Luigi et lui balance des bananes que Zorro évite en hurlant ! Brook profite alors de cette petite diversion pour faire ses trois champignons et ainsi récupérer la première place, Mario sur ses talons qui profite d'une petite accélération pour le doubler. Nami soupire. Derrière Daisy, il y a un Yoshi qui la suit. Et lorsque Toad s'interpose entre les deux, Sanji entre dans une colère noire… et le pauvre petit bonhomme champignon passe par-dessus la rambarde du circuit. Usopp ferme les yeux pour se concentrer. Il voit passer au dessus de Toad un éclair bleu. En souriant, il regarde qui va se le prendre. Franky, Zorro et Brook poussent un cri désespéré… Chopper rie doucement dans son coin. Daisy profite de cet arrêt momentané des trois premiers pour prendre la première place. Bowser ne tarde pas à revenir dans la course, Skelerex se prend toutes les bananes qu'il y a sur son chemin. Brook peste en disant qu'il y avait une colonie. Mario s'égare et tombe. Soudain, un éclair fait rétrécir tout ce beau monde et Luigi tombe dans le vide. Luffy revient dans la course et ne comprend pas pourquoi ses amis sont tout petit et pas lui. Il s'amuse donc à leur foncer dessus. Robin sourit, elle ne savait pas ce qu'était cet objet, maintenant, elle sait.

Daisy termine première, Bowser et Yoshi juste derrière. Viennent ensuite Toad, Skelerex, Mario et Donkey Kong, puis vient Waluigi.

- Tiens ? Je ne suis pas la dernière, s'étonne Robin ?

Dans son coin, Zorro ne pipe pas mot. Il n'a pas envie que les autres sachent qu'après être tombé dans le vide, il a pris le circuit à l'envers et qu'il s'est perdu…

Les circuits s'enchaînent, Nami, Franky et Usopp se partagent alternativement la première place. Sanji peste parce qu'à chaque fois qu'il va finir premier, un éclair bleu le cloue au sol. Luffy prend un malin plaisir à embêter tout le monde sans chercher à gagner, étonnant. Chopper reste stable et Robin commence à s'en sortir avec les commandes. Brook s'amuse beaucoup et fait des blagues de squelettes à tout va. Zorro commence sérieusement à déconnecter. À un moment, il fait le circuit intégralement à l'envers et se prend, s'en rien comprendre, tout ses amis en pleine face. Et les pirates d'éclater de rire.

Au dix-huitième circuit, Sanji pète un câble (à cause du viking-carapace bleue encore) et se jette sur le coupable, c'est-à-dire, son capitaine ! L'ambiance chauffe et il faut une dizaine de bosses pour calmer tout ce beau monde. Au circuit d'après, Luigi n'a pas démarré. Après un rapide coup d'œil à Zorro, ses amis se rendent compte que cet idiot s'est endormi. Chopper éteint la console du bretteur et le jeu continue. Ça chauffe de plus en plus. Sanji balance sa colère contre tout le monde ! Plus personne n'est tranquille. Au vingtième circuit, ça dégénère pour de bon et les garçons abandonnent leurs consoles pour en venir aux mains. Nami tente de les séparer et Robin, toute contente, termine première. Mais sa joie est de courte durée lorsqu'elle se rend compte que ses amis préfèrent se battre pour de vrai. Alors, elle abandonne la console et prend son livre.

Lorsque Zorro s'éveille au beau milieu de la nuit, la musique du circuit en cours résonne toujours, les consoles toujours allumées au milieu du salon. Le bretteur baille et se frotte les yeux. Ses amis sont éparpillés dans toute la pièce et dorment profondément. Usopp et Brook sont couchés l'un sur l'autre, perchés sur Franky, Robin tient Chopper contre elle et Nami a posé sa tête sur les genoux de, Luffy bave sur Sanji qui agrippe fermement la chevelure du capitaine. Zorro soupire :

- Nan mais franchement les gars. Vous auriez pu m'attendre au lieu de vous endormir au milieu d'un circuit !...

* * *

><p><strong>NdZ<strong> Et encore un, hop! Le prochain devrait arriver en fin de semaine. Vous êtes impatients, hein?!... Non?!... Bon ben... Tant pis! :)


	5. 4 Les Jeux Olympiques

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue!

Et voilà, comme promis le chapitre suivant (désolé s'il arrive un peu tard, il fallait absolument que ma petite soeur écoute ça). Nous allons traiter un sujet d'actualité, les Jeux Olympiques! Je ne sais pas si vous suivez mais moi, je suis fan. Bon allez, trêve de blablatage...

Enjoy ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Les Jeux Olympiques<strong>

- Je peux savoir qui a inventé cette discipline olympique complètement débile ?

La question d'Usopp tombe comme une masse dans le salon et personne ne répond. Il se prend un coup de sabot du petit renne.

- C'est pas une discipline débile, c'est vachement cool !

- Tu ne vas pas me dire que lancer une pierre sur la glace et frotter le sol avec des balais, c'est un sport !

- Parce que tu crois que ton "Usopp élastique" c'est une attaque, réplique Zorro pour faire taire son ami !

Franky pose sa grosse main sur le bretteur.

- C'est pas gentil ce que tu dis. Et toi Usopp, tais-toi. Si le curling ne t'intéresse pas, tu peux toujours sortir !

Le cyborg a bidouillé une vieille télé pour qu'elle puisse capter les chaînes diffusées sur Grand Line. Luffy ne voulait surtout pas louper les JO de cet hiver ! Le capitaine est d'ailleurs captivé par le curling, c'en est presque effrayant.

- Luffy, hurle soudainement Nami ! Tu me baves sur les pieds ! C'est dégueulasse et en plus ça gâche mon vernis !

- Oh mais quel cochon, souffle Brook !

- Luffy ! Ne bave pas sur ma Nami chériiiie !

- Hé les gars, soupire Luffy, vous trouvez pas que ça ressemble à un gigot. Ça me donne faim…

Usopp tombe à la renverse, Sanji fait une tête de désespéré et Robin soupire de désolation :

- C'est déjà ce que tu nous as dit tout à l'heure, lorsque tu as comparé la piste du super G avec une glace à la vanille, et tu as tenu le même discours hier lorsque tu as comparé le tremplin de saut à ski avec de la crème chantilly.

Luffy s'excuse, les yeux pleins d'étoiles, et porte à nouveau son regard sur l'écran. La télévision diffuse les images du biathlon.

- Oh mais le gars il a un pistolet dans le dos !

- C'est une carabine, Chopper.

- Qu'elle est la différence, demande le petit renne à son ami au long nez ?!

- Euh… Franky, démonstration !

Le cyborg se lève :

- Alors ça, tu vois, c'est un pistolet et ça c'est une carabine… ah non, ça c'est un ouvre boîte. Voyons, ça, c'est une règle en métal, ça c'est un bout de train électrique, ça…

- Pousse tes fesses, Franky ! J'vois que la moitié de l'écran, s'exclame Zorro !

- C'est toi qui dit ça alors que tu ne vois que d'un œil, s'exclame le cuistot ?

- Parce que toi, t'as une vision panoramique peut-être, réplique le bretteur piqué au vif !

- Non mais moi au moins, je n'ai pas bêtement perdu un œil.

- Bêtement ?! Nan mais tu ne sais même pas ce qui m'est arrivé alors, ta…

- LA FERME, hurle Luffy ! Taisez-vous où je vous envoie pêcher un monstre marin de 6 tonnes pour ce soir.

Le silence tombe sur la petite assemblée. Franky se rassoit et Brook demande :

- Est-ce qu'on peut changer de chaîne ? Je crois qu'il…

- Non, réplique Nami. Les JO c'est très bien !

- Oui mais je crois qu'il y a un documentaire sur les baleines sur la cinquième chaîne !

Le capitaine se tourne vers son musicien, le regard effrayant du lion qui traque sa proie. Mais soudain, il secoue la tête et réplique :

- Non, les JO c'est très bien !

Après le biathlon, les pirates ont le droit à un magnifique programme de patinage artistique, individuel et couple. Ils sont émerveillés devant la beauté des chorégraphies. Brook, lui est émerveillé devant les culottes des dames.

- Ce ne sont pas des culottes, Brook, soupire Nami. C'est un justaucorps ! Elles sont en collant dessous.

- Oh. Désolé mais, je préfère les imaginer en culotte…

- Je ne veux pas savoir ce que tu imagines !

Les danseurs virevoltent sur la glace, souriant. Certains tombent, d'autres loupent un mouvement. Sanji boude dans son coin.

- Moi je préfère la natation synchronisée. Au moins, y a pas de mecs débiles pour tourner autour de ces fraiches demoiselles.

- La natation synchronisée c'est pour les JO d'été, débile.

Le cuistot balance son regard le plus noir et meurtrier au bretteur qui lui répond d'un grand sourire.

La soirée s'écoule lentement. Soudain, Luffy a un sursaut.

- Hé mais c'est quoi ça ?!

- Du snowboard, réplique la navigatrice sans lever les yeux de ses doigts de pieds qu'elle est en train de vernir. T'as pas entendu ?

- Mais non, pas ça ! Le truc là derrière !

- Et bien c'est le half-pipe ! Tu n'écoutes vraiment rien, soupire Franky en ébouriffant les cheveux du capitaine.

- Mais non, je sais très bien ce que c'est que le haf-machin ! Mais moi je parle de ça, là ! Le truc qui gesticule derrière !

Là, Nami relève la tête. Elle plisse les yeux. Usopp se rapproche et déclare :

- Je ne vois rien, Luffy, t'es sûr que tu vois bien ?

- Viens par là que je t'ausculte, réplique Chopper du tac-au-tac !

- Mais non, je vais très bien ! Vous regardez pile au moment où ça s'en va !

Ils regardent le téléviseur en silence. Et alors qu'ils se mettent à bailler, le capitaine s'écrie :

- Là ! Rho, vous êtes nuls vous avez tout loupé…

À ce moment précis, Zorro éclate de rire. Tous les membres d'équipage pensaient qu'il dormait, et bien non. Le voilà bien réveillé et plus hilare que jamais. Il écrase une larme contre sa joue et avoue entre deux hoquets :

- Il parle de… des… des mascottes !

- Des "mascottes", demande Luffy ? Et ça se mange ?!

Robin laisse échapper un petit rire.

- Non, Luffy. Ce sont comme de grosses peluches, des petits personnages qui portent bonheur et qui accompagnent les jeux, c'est tout.

- Ah c'est nul alors. Sanji, tu me fais un quatre-heure ?

- Non, idiot, il est presque 22h. Tu as eu ton dîner, ça suffit.

- C'est nul. Et ça c'est quoi ?!

- Le half-pipe, mais t'es bouché où quoi ? Chopper, assure Usopp l'air professionnel. Vérifie aussi ses oreilles.

Et sous les rires de l'équipage, Luffy passe un check up dans le salon. Ben oui, naturellement, monsieur le capitaine refuse de louper une seule seconde des JO…

Lorsque Franky éteint la télé, ce soir-là, Luffy, Usopp et Chopper restent quelques minutes devant l'écran totalement noir. Zorro est monté à la vigie, les deux femmes sont dans la bibliothèque. Brook est sans doute aux toilettes et Sanji fait la vaisselle. Le cyborg soupire.

- C'est fini pour aujourd'hui les p'tits loups. On rallumera demain.

Aucune réaction. Franky s'approche.

- Désolé mais, on en veut encore, soupire tristement le renne.

- T'inquiète, on regardera aussi demain, d'accord ?

- Oui mais demain, c'est demain. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire en attendant, demande Usopp ?!

Vous n'avez qu'à faire un concours !

- Un concours de quoi, demande Luffy à son charpentier ?!

- Un concours de rêve ! Celui qui fait le plus beau rêve aura…

- Une mascotte grillée au p'tit dèj, hurle Luffy en sortant de la pièce !

Les deux autres ne tardent pas à suivre.

Et c'est bien la première fois qu'ils s'endorment aussi vite !

* * *

><p><strong>NdZ<strong> Et voilà, tout le monde au lit... Non?! Bon, d'accord. Mais celui qui fait le plus beau rêve aura une belle récompense!... Je ne sais pas si les mascottes grillées sont très bonnes... surtout au petit déjeuner. Bon courage, Sanji!


	6. 5 Le méchant méchant du tiroir

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue.

Je m'excuse d'avance pour l'étrangeté du chapitre 5. Ce que vous allez lire c'est du grand Zuzu pur et dur! Un monument de n'importe quoi, du délire à l'état brut. Vous ai-je déjà dit que j'ai un esprit plus que farfelus?!  
>Et je m'excuse également pour le titre du chapitre qui n'est pas entier mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, il ne l'a pas mit en entier vilain! Brrrrrref!<p>

Enjoy ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Le méchant méchant du tiroir à chaussettes<strong>

La nuit avait très bien commencée : pas de caprice de Luffy qui veut un sandwich, pas d'histoires à rallonge d'Usopp, pas de petite culottes pour Brook… rien. Pas une seule vague qui aurait pu présager n'importe quoi de mauvais. Et pourtant, caché dans son antre, le méchant méchant du tiroir à chaussettes attendait patiemment son heure pour sortir de son trou.

Il a dû avoir peur des ronflements de Franky car, pendant deux heures, il ne se passe rien. Rien de notable en tout cas. Puis, il a dû galérer à sortir des marais gluants au pied du lit de Luffy et il a dû batailler ferme contre la couette de Zorro car il s'est un peu fait attendre. Mais il est apparut, il a surgit tout à coup de nulle part, le cauchemar !

Il voulait faire un malheur, un carnage, un délire en noir et noir et noir ! Il savait qu'avec le capitaine, c'était perdu d'avance. Le bretteur est encore plus effrayant que lui-même et il était pour lui hors de question de s'incruster dans les rêveries perverses du cuisinier. Le méchant méchant savait parfaitement que c'est l'innocent et adorable médecin de bord qu'il fallait attaquer en premier. Ensuite, il voulait visiter les songes du squelette, sensiblement plus difficile. Et enfin, le méchant méchant prévoyait de terminer ses divagations dans l'esprit du sniper là où, il le sait très bien, il y a l'imagination la plus incroyable qui soit ! Pour lui, c'est le paradis. Pour eux, c'est autre chose.

Le méchant méchant du tiroir à chaussettes est très organisé. Il ne met pas sa vie en jeux en traversant la chambre des garçons pour rien ! Non ! Il connait son plan d'attaque par cœur, il le revoie tous les soirs et le révise pendant la journée. Il a bien étudié chaque personne de ce dortoir avant de déterminer son angle d'attaque et son but ultime. Il connait parfaitement les dangers de son environnement et il a calculé des tas et des tas de replis stratégiques. Il a même un plan B, un plan C et un plan Z (_Zut raté_). Mais il sait très bien qu'il n'en aura pas besoin, il en est persuadé. Ce soir, c'est son jour de gloire ! Il va entrer dans la légende, il va faire un gros coup. Il va faire cauchemarder les pirates les plus craints de toutes les mers du globe (non, il n'exagère pas, il est très bien renseigné) !

Lentement, sans un bruit, il rampe sur le plancher, il glisse sous le lit du charpentier ronfleur en évitant les clous qui trainent et se hisse en silence au-dessus du petit renne. Chopper est paisiblement endormi dans une posture adorable et un sourire angélique se reflète sur son visage enfantin. Il ne se doute pas que le mal veille juste au-dessus de lui. Le méchant méchant a un petit rire diabolique et sournois. Comme une ombre, il s'infiltre dans la tête du petit renne et le carnage commence.

D'abord, personne ne s'aperçoit de sa présence. Chopper bouge un peu, il s'agite en gémissant dans son lit. Le méchant méchant joue avec lui. Puis, le petit renne s'agite davantage, parle dans son sommeil, se retourne brusquement. Son sourire angélique a disparut et sa posture est tordue, douloureuse, raide. Le méchant méchant s'amuse beaucoup mais, il doit garder des forces pour la suite alors doucement, il s'éclipse. Il rampe vers Brook, il le hante, le torture de l'intérieur, lui broie les méninges et assèche son esprit. Mais le squelette est coriace et ne se laisse pas faire aussi facilement, il se retourne, gémit un peu mais reste fermé aux plus sombres images. Tant pis, le méchant méchant du tiroir à chaussettes n'insiste pas. Il laisse le musicien tranquille (ça résonne trop dans sa carlingue) et s'approche sans un bruit du sniper au long nez, son préféré. Lentement, il étudie la bête, se demandant qu'elle réaction il va produire. Le hurlement déchirant qui va réveiller la moitié de Grand Line avec lui ? Les gémissements plaintifs du torturé qui ne se réveille pas ? Le méchant méchant a un imaginaire immense et ses cauchemars sont démesurés. Doucement, il pénètre dans l'esprit d'Usopp.

Mais, car il y a un mais, le méchant méchant du tiroir à chaussettes a oublié un détail important : les garçons ne sont pas seuls sur ce navire. Ça il le sait bien le méchant méchant, Sanji et Brook en parlent tout le temps et il sait pertinemment que la moitié des bosses qu'ils ont, ce n'est pas le plancher qui les a faites, non. C'est une femme, une femme terrible que les hommes craignent autant qu'ils la protègent. Le méchant méchant connait bien cette femme, l'autre aussi d'ailleurs. Mais moins. Et ça c'est impardonnable. Car, ce qu'il ne sait pas, notre méchant méchant du tiroir à chaussettes, c'est que l'autre femme avait gardé un œil sur la chambre des garçons. Évidemment, elle n'a pas vu le méchant méchant en lui-même. C'est normal, c'est un méchant méchant et tout le monde sait que les méchants méchants, personne ne peut les voir, même aux rayons X ! Mais elle a vu sa trace, son passage dans l'esprit du petit renne et de l'asperge squelettique. Elle l'a vu les torturer de l'intérieur et elle voit le visage calme d'Usopp se transformer. Et elle sait qu'il est là, le cauchemar.

Alors, une petite main apparaît près du sniper et le secoue brusquement. Usopp se réveille, le cœur battant la chamade et le dos en sueur. Il cligne des yeux et ouvre en grand son lit.

- Alerte ! hurle-t-il.

Ses amis se réveillent, c'est la panique, le branle bas de combat ! Zorro sort ses sabres, Franky sa grosse artillerie. Luffy s'approche d'Usopp et s'exclame :

- Hé, pourquoi tu cries là ?! Il ne se passe rien ici !

- Je… je crois que j'ai fait un cauchemar !

Consternation et vigilance. Chopper et Brook approuvent en pleurnichant, eux aussi ils l'ont eu. Alors, Sanji s'écrie :

- Là ! Y a un truc qui bouge dans le tiroir à chaussettes !

- Oh non ! Ce doit être un méchant méchant ! s'écrie Luffy. Vite, capturons-le !

Et vlan ! En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, la commode est renversée et Luffy tente d'attraper le méchant méchant du tiroir à chaussette avec son épuisette (d'où il la sort, personne ne sait).

Lorsque Nami ouvre violemment la porte en hurlant qu'elle est fatiguée et que ce n'est pas une heure pour chahuter, elle trouve ses compagnons à fouiller dans leurs sous-vêtements à la recherche de quelque chose. Évidemment, leur explication illogique l'énerve encore plus et elle distribue des bosses à tout le monde (en plus de la punition de ménage). La navigatrice referme la porte et retourne se coucher, très très énervée. À la vigie, Robin se met à rire.

Dans son combat contre les pirates, le cauchemar n'est pas prêt de gagner. Mais il existe de ces petites victoires qu'il acquière sans le vouloir. À coup sûr, le méchant méchant du tiroir à chaussette n'en veut pas à Chopper, Brook ou Usopp. Non. Il veut simplement mettre en rogne la navigatrice. Mais si en plus il peut gagner une petite punition collective en se délectant de quelques imaginaires farfelus, il ne s'en prive pas. Blotti dans un recoin sombre des cales, le méchant méchant se construit un petit cocon. Dans quelques jours, il en sortira le monstrueux monstre des cales sombres et humides…

* * *

><p><strong>NdZ<strong> Je tiens à préciser qu'aucun pirate n'a été blessé pendant cette histoire et que Chopper n'a même pas pleuré. Si cette histoire vous a plu, je m'engage à vous faire un chapitre sur le monstrueux monstre des cales sombres et humides (lorsqu'il sera sorti de son cocon et qu'il aura fait un plan d'action, naturellement). Je profite de cette note pour vous remercier, bande de fous, pour vos reviews et vos conseils, ça fait chaud au cœur est c'est encourageant! Continuez comme ça!  
>Pour les reviews, c'est toujours en dessous!<p> 


	7. 6 Brossage de dent

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue!

C'est encore moi! Voici aujourd'hui nos chers et tendres pirates dans une situation débile et quotidienne : le brossage de dent. Personnellement, j'adore me brosser les dents. (la-vie-de-Zuzu-est-fantabuleuse) Ce chapitre est un petit plaisir.

Enjoy ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Le brossage de dent<strong>

Se laver les dents, c'est important. Chopper a dit : après chaque repas. Depuis, Luffy passe son temps libre dans la salle de bain. Mais le médecin de bord ajoute qu'il ne faut pas trop se laver parce que ce n'est pas bon non plus (et puis parce qu'il a horreur du bain, il faut le dire). Alors, le capitaine est perplexe. Pour faire un compromis, Robin déclare qu'il faut se brosser les dents trois fois par jour : le matin, le midi et le soir. Ces belles paroles mettent tout le monde d'accord. Depuis, c'est tous les jours la même chose, trois fois dans la même journée, le même manège. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est différent…

- Qui a craché à côté du lavabo ?! s'écrie Nami en ouvrant violemment la porte qui donne sur le pont.

Son regard acéré se pose sur ses compagnons tous éparpillés sur le pont principal. Évidemment, personne ne se dénonce. Tant pis, la navigatrice a sa petite idée. Si c'est comme la cuvette des toilettes, c'est un garçon qui a fait le coup. Elle décide de mener son enquête.

Dès le soir, elle se cache dans le couloir et guette la sortie de sa première victime. C'est Zorro. Dès la fin du dîner, le bretteur s'est dirigé vers la salle de bain pour se brosser les dents. Nami l'entend se frotter les dents pendant de longues minutes. C'est tellement long qu'elle a peur qu'il se soit endormi. Mais au bout de 10 minutes, le bretteur sort de la salle de bain. L'haleine fraîche et la bouche propre, il se rend à la vigie sans se douter que, dans son dos, la navigatrice vient de pénétrer dans la pièce pour vérifier l'état du lavabo après lui. Il est nickel, peut-être même trop brillant. Oh oh, le bretteur serait-il un homme maniaque ? Nami n'a pas eu la réponse à sa question fatale mais elle a une piste pour une prochaine enquête… Elle n'a pas le temps de se poser davantage de question, elle entend Usopp et Luffy qui montent. Vite, elle retourne se cacher dans le couloir et patiente.

- Et alors là, je lui dis : "Viens me voir, gros macaque, tu ne me fais pas peur avec tes grosses fesses" !

- Ouah, la classe ! Et vous vous êtes battus ?!

- Euh… non en fait. Il a eu tellement peur de ma répartie qu'il s'est barré en hurlant !

- T'es sacrément fort Usopp…

Les deux garçons entrent dans la salle de bain et laissent la porte ouverte.

- Oui, oui, je sais, on me le dit souvent. Et puis… Fais gaffe, c'est pas la brosse à dent de Sanji ça ?!

- Ah si, oups, il aurait pas été très content. Elle est où la mienne ?!

- C'est pas celle là ?! Elle est bousillée de partout !

- Ah si, merci Usopp, t'es vraiment un pote ! File le dentifrice !

- Attend, je me sers !... Tiens.

- Merci. Bon et ensuite ?!

- Enchuite ?! Chai croigé un gros énoooorme chanjlier qui m'a rechardé avec une drôle de quêque.

- Oh, chérieux ?! Il rechemblait à quoi ?

- Il équait crès gros avech des dents poincues et des jyeux marron immenches et globbbbuleux.

- Ouah querrible ! Et vifi cha pudou ji ?!

- Nooooon, ji la bit tout poutit gans la trouche.

- Hein ?! Mais cobent cha fait pourli chaffer tout dedans ?

La suite de la conversation est absolument incompréhensible. Nami se choppe un mal de crâne intense. Lorsqu'ils ont crachés 10 fois de suite, fait des gargarismes et des bruits dégoutants, ils sortent de la salle de bain, sans s'arrêter de discuter.

- Tu l'as mangé ? Et il était bon ?!

- Oh tu sais ça ressemble un peu au dragon des mers mais avec une chaire un peu plus tendre et sucrée…

- Ouah… Et attend, t'as goûté du dragon des mers ?!

- Mais oui mon p'tit. Je ne t'ai donc pas conté cette effrayante histoire ?!

Leurs voix se perdent dans l'infini. Nami se précipite au-dessus du lavabo. Il y a beaucoup d'eau à côté mais visiblement, le sniper et le capitaine savent cracher au bon endroit. Dommage, elle aurait bien aimé leur foutre quelques baffes à ces deux idiots. Elle retrouve sa planque dans le couloir et attend la victime suivante.

Après une demi-heure d'attente, elle entend Brook qui monte en fredonnant un petit air bien connu. Il ferme la porte de la salle de bain derrière lui et seule sa voix étouffée parvient aux oreilles de Nami. Le musicien ne se brosse pas les dents avec de l'eau ? Bizarre, étrange, étonnant. La navigatrice tend l'oreille. Alors, elle entend les bruits de pas de Chopper. Il monte à la salle de bain. En s'apercevant que la porte est fermée, le petit renne colle son oreille au battant de bois.

- Brook ?! C'est Chopper, je peux rentrer ?!

La réponse du squelette est incompréhensible mais visiblement c'est positif. Le verrou tourne et le médecin entre.

- Oh non mais Brook ! La brosse à dent c'est pour les dents ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu es un squelette qu'il faut brosser tout ton crâne avec ! Allez, va dans la baignoire et rince-toi ! Oh mais alors, c'est toi qui vide le dentifrice ! J'espère que tu vas arrêter ça parce que quand Nami s'en apercevra, elle risque de ne pas être contente.

Tiens donc, alors c'est leur imbécile de squelette qui use le dentifrice… Nami pensait que c'était Luffy qui le mangeait. Encore une information qu'elle va garder au fond de son crâne en attendant la prochaine bêtise pour la remettre sur le tapis…

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux amis sortent de la salle de bain, Chopper accompagnant Brook complètement nu sous sa serviette. Enfin, nu… Par principe, la navigatrice se cache les yeux. Une fois qu'ils ne sont plus en vue, elle file dans la pièce d'eau. Chopper est consciencieux, il nettoie bien après lui, une déformation professionnelle sans doute. En soupirant, elle continue de guetter dans le couloir en se demandant si le coupable va se dénoncer ou pas.

Un craquement du plancher la fait sursauter. Robin est décidément une femme très discrète, trop discrète. L'archéologue s'enferme dans la salle de bain, se brosse tranquillement les dents et en ressort rapidement. Nami soupire en la regardant s'éloigner, inutile de passer derrière son amie, elle sait parfaitement que ce n'est pas elle. Et soudain, un doute l'assaille. Et si Robin faisait exprès de cracher à côté pour faire accuser un de ses compagnons ? Ce n'est pas son genre mais la rouquine est soudainement en proie à un questionnement profond. Alors, elle se décide à sortir de son antre et à aller jeter un coup d'œil au lavabo. Tout est nickel, ouf ! Nami, soulagée, retourne se planquer.

Elle a juste le temps de disparaître que Sanji apparaît. Les manches encore remontée pour ne pas les mouiller pendant la vaisselle, le cuisinier s'enferme dans la salle de bain. Et Nami découvre une chose incroyable : Sanji se parle à lui-même lorsqu'il est seul… ou du moins, lorsqu'il se croit seul. Elle l'entend murmurer des choses dont elle ne perçoit pas le sens. Elle entend son prénom ainsi que celui de l'historienne, le cuistot semble parler de leurs brosses à dent ou quelque chose comme ça. Nami s'interroge vivement sur la santé mentale du blond. Lorsqu'il ressort, quelques minutes plus tard, il sent bon la menthe et arbore un sourire de séducteur. En tourbillonnant, il redescend à la recherche de ses deux beautés. Nami laisse le silence s'écouler et file à la salle de bain. Visiblement, ce n'est pas non plus Sanji. La navigatrice fait le compte sur ses doigts. Il ne reste plus que Franky. Serait-ce lui le coupable ?

Non. Non, ce n'est pas Franky qui crache à côté du lavabo. Le cyborg a détruit le tube de dentifrice, il en a mis un peu partout et a nettoyé ça trop rapidement mais il ne crache pas à côté. Nami est très déçue. Déçue et énervée. Comment ses amis peuvent lui jouer de si mauvais tours ?! Il y a bien un coupable sur ce navire. Aujourd'hui, elle n'a surpris personne en flagrant délit mais demain, c'est sûr, le coupable se dénoncera et la vérité éclatera au grand jour.

Mais depuis la question fatidique de la navigatrice, plus personne n'a craché à côté du lavabo !

* * *

><p><strong>NdZ<strong> Je vous conseille de suivre l'exemple de ces nobles pirates : le brossage de dent, c'est trois fois par jour. Surtout si vous voulez avoir le méga smile à la Luffy :)  
>Pour les reviews, c'est juste dessous.<p> 


	8. 7 Plaid sur les pieds et pop-corn grillé

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue!

Merci beaucoup, à tout ce que vous êtes, de suivre cette fic, de rire (ou pas), d'aimer (ou pas) et de me laisser des petits mots en bas de la page :) Tout ceci me fait extrêmement plaisir.  
>Bien, passons donc au chapitre du jour. Je ne sais pas vous mais des fois, quand on fait une soirée entre pote, avec ses frangins ou autre, on propose de regarder un film, parce que c'est cool. Bien, faisons un sondage : qui a déjà réussit à mettre tout le monde d'accord du premier coup?... Vous voyez? Sur le Sunny, c'est la même chose...<p>

Enjoy ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Plaid sur les pieds et pop-corn grillé<strong>

Nos amis pirates ont décidé de faire une soirée film. Rien de mieux après une bonne baston. Seulement, voilà… Chopper veux un dessin-animé, Luffy un film d'aventure. Usopp s'écrie qu'il ne veut pas un truc qui fait peur et Brook en conclut qu'il faut un film sans fantôme. Sanji clame des choses dégoutantes à propos d'un film qu'il veux absolument voir parce que l'actrice est magnifique et Robin dit simplement qu'elle souhaite un film d'auteur. Nami s'exclame à qui veut l'entendre qu'elle refuse de voir des combats trop sanguinolents et Zorro réponds que c'est exactement ce qu'il a envie de voir. Franky réplique qu'il ne sert à rien de s'énerver et de se disputer sur le DVD car le lecteur n'est même pas encore réparé mais qu'il faut quand même y songer. Au passage, il ajoute qu'il veut voir un truc rigolo et débile. Puis, il se fait rabrouer par tous l'équipage et préfère s'enfermer dans son atelier pour terminer la mise au point du lecteur DVD.

Sanji a préparé du pop-corn grillé. Chopper a mis tous les coussins du navire en vrac sur le sol du salon. Robin a ramené tous les plaids et s'est installée sur la banquette avec son livre en attendant que ses amis se décident sur le film de ce soir, écoutant d'une oreille la conversation qui a lieu à ses pieds.

- Non, Luffy. Hors de question de regarder "Meurtre en cuisine", Chopper va faire des cauchemars…

- Et par les temps qui courent, c'est pas bon, soupire Sanji. Non, sérieusement, Luffy. Usopp a raison, range ce DVD.

- Ooooh mais pourquoi ?! Pourtant, ça se passe en cuisine, ça doit être cool, non ?!

- Il est impayable celui-là ! soupire Zorro. On pourrait lui faire croire n'importe quoi, tant qu'il y a "cuisine", "viande" ou "bouffe" dedans.

- Hein ? Où ça ? demande le capitaine.

Nami lui frappe le crâne et propose sa collection de DVD de Drad Vitt, son acteur préféré après Réonarro Li Taprido (malheureusement, ces DVD sont portés disparus depuis quelques temps… Luffy ayant trouvé sympa de les échanger contre des sandwichs…). Les garçons sont un peu perplexes et la navigatrice tente de mettre Robin dans son camp.

- Ah non, soupire l'archéologue. Nous les avons déjà vus des tas de fois toutes les deux. Il nous faut quelque chose de nouveau pour ce soir !

- Et qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? demande Zorro en mettant de côté ses DVD de samouraïs dont les images font trop peur à Brook.

Elle présente un vieux DVD en noir et blanc. Son visage est calme et parfaitement neutre mais si on regarde bien, on peut voir des étoiles briller autour d'elle. Usopp soupire en refusant cette idée. L'historienne repose son DVD et replonge tranquillement dans sa lecture.

- Bon alors, vous vous décidez ? demande Luffy. Sinon, j'impose mon "Meutre en cuisine" !

- Hors de question ! hurlent ses coéquipiers.

- Bon, ça va j'ai compris…

- On peut mettre ça ? demande Chopper.

Il présente un DVD rose bonbon dont les personnages sourient naïvement. Brook est ému mais Sanji lui arrache la boîte.

- C'est non. Ça Chopper, c'est pour les bébés.

- Bon alors, ça ?

Cette fois-ci, l'image semble plus intéressante. On voit un gros animal gris imaginaire qui s'abrite sous une feuille à côté de deux petite filles aussi craquantes que le regard mouillé de Chopper qui supplie le cuisinier. Sanji propose aux autres. Luffy demande si l'animal se mange, Zorro sourit en l'imaginant en brochette arrosé d'un bon rhum et Brook remarque déjà que la petite fille a une robe très courte.

- Bande de dégénérés ! hurle Nami. Bon stop ! On se concentre et on trouve quelque chose de bien.

- Je vous propose, commence Usopp…

- Refusé ! s'écrie Sanji.

- Hé ! Pourquoi ?

- Parce que ton DVD de Pinocchio laisse tomber, on l'a déjà vu des centaines de fois !

- D'accord mais que proposes-tu à la place, Sanji ?

Le cuisiner baisse la tête en se dandinant sur ses deux pieds. Nami intervient :

- J'ai supprimé ses DVD. Il n'y en avait pas un seul autorisé pour les moins de 16 ans…

- Hé c'est même pas vrai ! J'en avais un ou deux qui était…

- Je ne veux pas le savoir ! Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on regarde alors ?

Soudain, c'est le chahut. Chacun déclare que c'est la faute d'untel ou d'untel s'ils n'arrivent pas à se décider. Luffy décide de bouder dans la cuisine, Sanji le choppe de justesse en déclarant que c'est parce qu'il a proposé soirée cinéma qu'ils sont tous là à se hurler dessus pour le choix d'un malheureux film. Zorro n'arrive même pas à s'endormir, Usopp et Chopper se battent à ses côtés. Nami croit perdre la tête et frappe sur tout le monde.

Une fois le calme revenue, un vote est établit pour juger les DVD potables. Ils sont tous étalés par terre et les pirates doivent choisir celui qu'ils trouvent le meilleur pour ce soir. Il n'y a que 10 films. Le choix ne devrait pas être compliqué. Oui mais il s'agit des pirates aux chapeaux de paille et pour eux, même la chose la plus simple s'avère une jungle de complication.

- Ah non, je ne veux pas celui-là, la couverture est dégueulasse !

- Usopp, un bon film ne se juge pas par la qualité de sa couverture, réplique Robin. Et puis, je crois que c'est celui qui est tombé dans une de tes potions bizarres alors, à qui la faute ?

- Oh moi je veux voir ça ! Y a un gigot sur la couverture !

- Arrête de ne penser qu'à la bouffe, crétin ! déclare Zorro. Essaie de t'intéresser à autre chose !

- Oui mais quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas moi… Tiens, regarde ce film. Il a l'air plus cool déjà.

- Mouais, soupire Luffy. Tu dis ça parce qu'il y a des armes dedans.

- Ouais enfin, il n'a pas tort, réplique Brook. Celui-ci à l'air de déchirer.

- Ôtes-moi d'un doute, Brook, déclare Nami. Tu dis ça pour les femmes en culottes sur la petite image au dos du DVD, pas vrai ?

- Euh… oui…

- Et comme je le comprends, souffle Sanji.

- Y'en n'a pas un pour rattraper l'autre…

- Et non Nami. Quand c'est pas Luffy ou Zorro, c'est les deux pervers. On n'est pas prêts de le regarder, notre film.

Le petit renne réfléchit et finit par déclarer que le choix se fera au tirage au sort. Tout le monde semble à peu près d'accord (la menace du poing de Nami en refroidit quelques uns) et le choix est fait au tirage au sort. Choix ardemment contesté par la moitié du groupe déclarant que la main "innocente" a triché (ne précisons pas qui était cette soit disant main innocente). Le film est remis dans le tas et le tirage est refait. Il faut tout recommencer parce que Brook a éternué et que tout s'est envolé puis, Nami s'énerve parce que Zorro s'est endormi.

Au bout du compte, la soirée film est tombée à l'eau parce que Sanji et Zorro se sont encore battus et puis parce qu'Usopp a commencé à raconter une histoire passionnante. Et dans toute cette agitation, personne n'a remarqué que les pop-corn avaient disparus…

Seul dans son atelier, allongé par terre sur des coussins, des tas de plaids enroulés autour de lui, Franky regarde une très bonne comédie en avalant les pop-corn.

* * *

><p><strong>NdZ<strong> Je suis moins convaincue par celui-ci mais j'attend quand même vos avis :)


	9. 8 La pile de crêpes

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue.

Je préfère vous prévenir, ce chapitre n'est absolument pas à prendre au sérieux. C'est du n'importe quoi à l'état pur. Je me suis fait très très très plaisir.

Enjoy ;)

* * *

><p><strong>La pile de crêpes<strong>

Ils se savent plus qui a eu l'idée mais une chose est sûre : c'est une très bonne idée !

Peut-être bien que ça a commencé par Luffy qui réclamait son goûter. Ou alors c'est lorsqu'Usopp a raconté pour la soixantième fois son aventure sur l'île des desserts. Mais c'est peut-être aussi parce Robin a fait les yeux doux au cuisinier. On ne saura jamais.

Toujours est-il qu'ils sont là, tous les neuf, dans la salle à manger, attablés dans tous les sens, serrés les uns contre les autres, les yeux rivés sur la pile de crêpes.

- Voici le goûter ! J'en ai fait **220**, tout rond. Allez, faites vous plaisir ! s'exclame le cuisinier en lançant l'assaut.

Et la guerre de la crêpe commence…

_"Mesdames, mesdames, messieurs, messieurs. Pour une meilleure lisibilité de cet évènement et afin que chacun puisse comprendre le déroulement des opérations, cette scène d'une violence et d'une rapidité étonnante a été longuement étudiée par nos experts et traduite pour vous en phrases courtes et mots simples. Veuillez nous excuser pour le dérangement mais nous vous assurons que la qualité n'en est que meilleure. L'adaptation est tout à fait fidèle aux faits réels."_

Et donc, sur ces entre faits, la guerre de la crêpe commence…

Sanji lance une attaque simple du revers de la main droite. **-1 PV** pour la pile de crêpe.

Luffy réplique aussitôt avec une double attaque des mains élastiques. Quelle attaque perfide ! **-10 PV **pour la pile de crêpe.

Nami attaque Luffy avec un magistral poing gauche sur le crâne assorti d'un : "Nan mais ça va bien ! Tu te crois où, chez les sauvages ?" tout en entamant la pile de crêpe d'un très beau délié de la main droite. **-1 PV** pour la pile de crêpe.

Usopp sort sa spécialité : le dérobé-vite-fait-bien-fait-bien-planqué. **-7 PV** pour la pile de crêpe. Il enchaîne avec son combo double tartinage de nutella. Usopp gagne deux points "exquiiiis" aussitôt transformés en malus "on-n'en-fout-pas-partout-crétin" par la navigatrice. À noter que ce malus peut habilement s'appliquer à tous les membres masculins du groupe, la prudence est donc de mise.

Chopper ouvre grand les yeux et se contente de faire une observation du champ de bataille avant de lancer sa première attaque. Malin, le renne.

Brook lance une attaque prout ragoutant. Franky est touché : ses mains ne se dirigent plus vers la pile de crêpe mais vers son nez. Brook en profite pour lancer la rapide, très rapide, attaque du jeté de crêpe dans l'assiette. **-5 PV** pour la pile de crêpe.

La première attaque de Brook est terriblement dévastatrice : Sanji est également touché et a un haut le cœur, lui faisant perdre quelques secondes sur sa dégustation. Cependant, le prout ragoutant ne vient pas à bout du bretteur qui, d'un geste nonchalant, se prépare à lancer son attaque.

Zorro attaque la pile de crêpe avec sa grosse main pleine de doigt. **-3 PV** pour la pile de crêpe qui, touchée en plein centre ne peut s'empêcher de vaciller et pose un genou à terre.

Nami, Sanji et Franky lancent à l'unisson : "MAIS QUEL IMBECIIIIILE" ! L'attaque décime tout sur son passage, Zorro gît au sol dans une mare de sang, il passe son tour.

**-13 PV** pour la pile de crêpe. Luffy vient de lancer une attaque tellement rapide que personne n'a rien vu. Bon, en même temps, toute l'attention était portée sur le triple combo navigatrice-cuisinier-cyborg, le capitaine est un malin mine de rien.

**-1 PV** pour la pile de crêpe. Cette fois, c'est Robin qui a lancé son imparable délice de crêposucre auquel Chopper ne peut succomber. **-4 PV** pour la pile de crêpe. Le médecin voit les choses en grand.

Franky a enfin accès à la pile de crêpe. Il avance son assiette et lance l'attaque provision pour trois mois. **-22 PV** pour la pile de crêpe. Le capitaine ne s'en remet pas et accuse le cyborg de tricherie en crachant la moitié de sa crêpe sur sa charmante voisine. Luffy se prend le malus "on-n'en-fout-pas-partout-crétin" assorti des dents pointues et du regard de tueur de la navigatrice qui lance à nouveau une violente attaque : la prise énervée du grizzli affamé. **-15 PV** pour la pile de crêpe. On en compte 3 dans l'assiette de la navigatrice, 2 directement dans le pot de miel ultra liquide que Brook sauve in extremis de la noyade, 3 qui font un rapide arrêt par le pot de nutella avant d'être happées par le sniper affamé, 4 dans l'assiette du bretteur aussitôt tartinées d'une couche de beure de 3cm d'épaisseur, 1 rattrapée de justesse par le cuisinier et 2 mystérieusement disparues. Nous mettrons les deux manquantes sur le compte du capitaine.

Sanji lance une attaque rodéo avec sa fourchette sur le dos de la main de son capitaine avant de s'en prendre à la pile de crêpe avec son habile doigté du diable. **-16 PV** pour la pile de crêpe (Luffy a deux mains).

Chopper lance un soin intensif sur la main meurtrie du capitaine tout en demandant à Robin d'attaquer la bête pour lui. **-7 PV** pour la pile de crêpe. L'archéologue créé la suprême nutella qu'elle offre au médecin, pour qu'il récupère son énergie suite au soin intensif donné à Luffy, avant de se faire une suprême confiture de mandarine. **-3 PV** pour la pile de crêpe. Nami gagne un point expérience en reproduisant la suprême de Robin en triple exemplaire.

Usopp lance une attaque simple : tartinage de miel. **-1 PV** pour la pile de crêpe. Il enchaîne avec une seconde attaque simple beurre-sucre-glace. **-1 PV** pour la pile de crêpe. Il termine avec un victorieux triple tartinage de nutella. **-3 PV** pour la pile de crêpe. Le pot de nutella est dans le rouge.

Franky lance une attaque simple : je-prend-tranquilou-quelques-crêpes-sans-que-personne-ne-me-voit. Malheureusement, cette attaque n'est pas très efficace et le cyborg se fait pincer par le bretteur qui désigne d'un doigt accusateur la dizaine de crêpe dans son assiette. **-3 PV** pour la pile de crêpe. Et le cyborg d'ajouter : "Mais c'est pas ma faute, celles-ci sont bien chaudes, c'est meilleur quand c'est chaud". Usopp, Brook et Chopper approuvent d'un même mouvement.

Luffy double attaque avec toute sa puissance. **-14 PV** pour la pile de crêpe. Le pot de nutella est vaincu, le capitaine gagne trois points expérience et une belle bosse.

Sanji fait ses provisions avant d'aller chercher un autre pot de nutella. **-5 PV** pour la pile de crêpe.

Le squelette fait un magistral rot de force 3 sur l'échelle de Richter. Nami attaque Brook avec son poing. Brook est hors course. **-3 PV** pour la pile de crêpe, ça donne faim de s'énerver sur ses camarades. Nami saupoudre le tout de sucre en poudre, simple mais efficace pour faire tomber l'énervement.

Usopp lance une attaque simple : prise de la main droite. Horreur ! La pile de crêpe se défend avec l'attaque sournoise de la crêpe-collée-qui-reste-sur-le-tas ! Usopp est bien embêté mais Chopper lui vient en aide. Il lance un sort d'immobilisation avec sa fourchette. La pile de crêpe est prise au piège et Usopp réussit à obtenir son bien. **-4 PV** pour la pile de crêpe. Mais Zorro, et sa délicatesse légendaire, percute de plein fouet le pauvre Usopp qui perd trois crêpes, déchirées par la violence du coup. Chopper lance la contre attaque sur le bretteur qui n'avait rien demandé. Robin note habilement au cher long nez qu'il vient de se reprendre le malus " on-n'en-fout-pas-partout-crétin". Usopp est dans un état critique.

Super Luffy profite de cette diversion pour faire une razzia sur la pile. **-20 PV** pour la pile de crêpe. Et il choppe au passage la très délicieuse crêposucre du médecin qui n'arrive pas entière jusqu'à son voleur puisqu'entre temps, elle a croisé la main foudroyante de la navigatrice. Terrible.

Les pirates commencent à s'essoufler, la pile de crêpe a quelques instants de repos. Elle en profite pour lancer une attaque sournoise à Franky qui expire en la recevant de plein fouet : "Oh mais nan, j'ai le bide plein et la pile de crêpe me nargue, là".

Sanji, avec sa toute puissance, lance ranimation sur le pot de nutella et l'attaque reprend ! En moins de 30 secondes, c'est pire qu'un affrontement entre Barbe-Blanche, Gold Roger et Sengoku. **-36 PV** pour la pile de crêpe. Le pot de nutella diminue de moitié.

Nami et Robin abandonnent le combat. Leurs estomacs ne tiennent plus le coup. Usopp s'effondre sur le champ de bataille touché en plein ventre. Chopper essaie de le ranimer mais le soin du médecin ne fait rien. Luffy continue d'attaquer, surveillant d'un œil l'activité de ses amis. **-6 PV** pour la pile de crêpe.

Franky a repris du poil de la bête. Il donne un bon coup de sa poigne de métal dans le tas. **-4 PV** pour la pile de crêpes. Zorro fait son timide et une attaque simple. **-1 PV** pour la pile de crêpe. Brook fait son gourmand et également une attaque simple. **-2 PV** pour la pile de crêpe et Brook de rendre son dernier souffle : "Oh j'ai tellement mangé que j'ai l'estomac qui va exploser". Vous connaissez la suite… Ce n'était finalement pas son dernier souffle, sacré Brook.

La guerre de la crêpe se termine lorsque Luffy s'endort sur la table. Les pirates ont les ventres ronds et Nami se plaint déjà des kilos qu'elle vient d'engloutir. Chopper file à son laboratoire préparer une bonne dose de médicament pour aider à la digestion. Brook sonne le gong de la fin par un rot méga-monstrueux-énormissime. Il reste 9 crêpes. En souriant, Sanji assure qu'il en fera un bon dessert pour le soir. À ces mots, le capitaine se réveille, avise d'un œil les dernières crêpes et les avalent tout rond avant de se rendormir. **-9 PV** pour la pile de crêpe. La pile de crêpe est vaincue.

Personne ne fait de commentaire. La guerre de la crêpe est une victoire sans appel !

* * *

><p><strong>NdZ<strong> Que ceux qui ont pensé "Zuzu est une sacrée geek" soient maudits! (ils ont partiellement raisons... shame on me) Ah oui au fait, vous pouvez comptez le nombre de PV perdu par la pile de crêpes, il y en a exactement 220. Et si ça peut vous amusez, vous pouvez comptez le nombre de crêpes que chacun a mangé. Vous verrez que se sont des goinfre mais ça, on le sait déjà.  
>Merci encore à tous de vos lectures et petits mots.<p>

Pour les reviews c'est juste en dessous :)


	10. 9 Un livre par personne

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue!

Me revoici pour de nouvelles aventures toujours pleines de rebondissements ! Bon oké, je l'avoue, cet épisode n'est pas super plein de rebondissements mais bon. Allez, allons à la librairie.

Enjoy ;)

* * *

><p>Un livre par personne<p>

Nami avait dit : un livre par personne. Mais c'était sans compter sur Chopper qui se découvre un intérêt particulier pour la flore du pays, sur Sanji qui déniche des livres de cuisine passionnants et sur Robin qui, évidemment, lâchée dans une librairie, arrive à la caisse les mains pleines de bouquins.

- Non Robin, s'il te plait, soit raisonnable et montre l'exemple ! soupire la navigatrice à son amie.

- Désolé. Je me suis laissée emporter.

Elle fait demi-tour et pose sur une table tous les livres qu'elle vient de prendre. Puis, très sérieusement, elle s'assied et commence à les lire.

- Mais enfin Robin qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- C'est évident pourtant, déclare Chopper à côté. Elle lit.

- Bah oui Nami, t'es bête ! ajoute Luffy. Tu vois bien qu'elle lit.

- Mais oui oh, bande d'idiot. Je vois bien qu'elle est en train de lire. Mais pourquoi ici ?

- Tu viens de refuser de lui acheter ces livres alors, elle les lit sur place ! réplique Chopper le plus naturellement du monde. Et elle ne bougera pas tant qu'elle n'aura pas tout lu.

La navigatrice est obligée de s'appuyer contre une étagère. Elle soupire bruyamment lorsque Luffy la coupe :

- Hé dit, Nami, tu m'achète ce livre là ?

- Ça ? s'exclame-t-elle en visant le livre de coloriage que lui présente son capitaine. Mais enfin, c'est un truc de gamin ! Prend un livre plus intéressant pour toi, imbécile !

Luffy bougonne et disparaît à nouveau dans les rayons. Nami commence vraiment à se demander si cette expédition à la librairie était une bonne idée…

Dans le rayonnage sur les arts martiaux, Zorro fixe d'un air très concentré un livre en présentation sur la plus haute étagère. Franky s'approche de lui et demande :

- Tu te demandes comment tu vas l'atteindre ?

- Non imbécile. J'attends qu'il me tombe dans les bras !

- En restant les mains dans les poches ? Pas sûr que ça fonctionne au poil.

Le bretteur se tourne vers le cyborg et lui balance un sourire carnassier.

- Mais si regarde.

Sur ces mots, il donne un violent coup de pied dans l'étagère. L'ouvrage vacille quelques instants avant de tomber dans le vide. D'un geste assuré du coude, Zorro choppe le bouquin avant de se faire réprimander par le libraire. Et Franky de rire de la déconfiture de son ami.

Brook farfouille les rayons à la recherche d'un livre bien. Une vendeuse s'approche et demande :

- Puis-je vous aider monsieur ?

- Et bien non en fait. Je ne sais pas du tout ce que je cherche. Je ne vois pas comment vous pourriez m'aider. En revanche, je veux bien voir votre petite culotte…

La vendeuse s'éloigne, outrée, et prévient son chef. Brook est aussitôt mis à la porte. Usopp lui fait de grands coucous de l'autre côté de la vitre.

- Usopp, fait pas le malin ! le rappelle à l'ordre la navigatrice. Tu as choisi ton livre ?

- Et bien en fait oui. Je vais prendre cette encyclopédie des farces et attrapes.

- Tu te fiches de moi… T'as vu le prix de ton livre ?

- Ah oui, soupire le sniper. Mais c'est vraiment celui que je veux.

- Repose immédiatement cet ouvrage. Je ne vais pas acheter un bouquin à 300 berries. Retourne choisir autre chose.

Usopp fait demi-tour et retourne dans les rayons, son gros livre sous le bras, marmonnant dans sa barbe que vraiment c'est pas juste et patati et patata…

- Quelque chose ne va pas Usopp ? demande Chopper qui s'est assis en attendant les autres.

- Nami ne veut pas me prendre ce livre.

- En même temps je la comprends, t'as vu la taille de ton bouquin ? Ce serait pas juste pour les autres.

- Au fait, déclare Robin assise auprès d'eux. Faut-il prendre quelque chose pour le squelette ?

Usopp hausse les épaules.

- Je devrais bien trouver un truc sur les sous-vêtements dans ce fourbi. Bien, je pars à la recherche d'un bouquin.

- Je viens avec toi ! s'exclame le renne en suivant son ami. Tu ne veux pas prendre un livre de contes ? Ça pourrait être sympa non ?!

- Oh mais oui, c'est une bonne idée ! Allons chercher ça, Chopper…

Leurs voix se perdent dans la boutique et Robin ferme le premier livre. Elle sourie. Il était très bien. Elle ouvre le second et se replonge dans sa lecture.

Pendant ce temps, dans un coin du magasin, Zorro est perplexe devant une porte fermée. Une vendeuse s'approche de lui et lui indique la direction des rayons en lui expliquant que là, il est dans la réserve, normalement interdite au public. Le bretteur hausse les épaules en faisant demi-tour. Deux minutes plus tard, il se trouve à nouveau dans une impasse, sans comprendre comment il est arrivé là. Il tombe sur Chopper et Usopp qui rient comme des baleines en se racontant des blagues. Zorro s'assied auprès d'eux et se met en position de sieste.

Nami les retrouve une demi-heure plus tard et leur ordonne de se dépêcher à choisir.

- Ah mais on a déjà choisit ! s'exclame Usopp les larmes aux yeux d'avoir tant ri.

La navigatrice regarde le sniper et le médecin avec un air irrité.

- Vous avez choisi et vous n'avez rien dit ? Nan mais vous vous fichez de moi ?

- Mais pas du tout ! On attendait que tu viennes nous chercher, réplique Chopper avec un immense sourire enfantin.

Elle soupire et, désignant Zorro du doigt, elle demande :

- Et lui, il a choisit aussi ?

Leurs regards se posent sur le bretteur assoupi.

- Il tient un livre, constate Chopper.

- Alors on va dire oui, conclut Usopp.

- Et pour Brook, on fait quoi ?

- Rien, Chopper. Il avait qu'à se tenir tranquille.

Les deux amis trouvent cela injuste pour le pauvre squelette et décident en cachette de prendre un livre et de le faire passer à la caisse sans que la navigatrice ne le remarque. Par précaution, les deux garçons mettent Robin dans la combine. L'archéologue trouve que c'est une bonne idée.

Nami réussit à réunir tous les garçons et leurs livres. C'est Sanji qui a pris le plus gros mais c'est normal car il a fait du chantage à la navigatrice. C'était ce gros livre sur la gastronomie fine ou un bouquin ridicule sur les 100 meilleures techniques de dragues par un professeur agréé de Grand Line. Nami n'a pas osé le laisser choisir. Ils sont tous là, à attendre mademoiselle portefeuille. Mais Franky manque à l'appel. Zorro se propose d'aller le chercher. Proposition refusée à l'unanimité. Luffy se propose à son tour. Refusé encore ! Mais le capitaine réplique que comme c'est lui le capitaine, il peut y aller s'il veut. Et sans attendre la réponse de ses amis, il part en courant à la recherche du cyborg. Il a à peine disparut au bout du rayon que Franky apparaît.

- Hé salut les p'tits potes ! J'ai mis du temps, mais j'ai réussi à dénicher une petite merveille sur les moteurs de bateau. Je suis content. Bon. On y va ? Hé attendez une minute, on n'est pas au complet.

Au lieu de lui répondre, Nami et Usopp filent dans les rayons. Les autres haussent les épaules et passent en caisse. La navigatrice revient quelques instants plus tard, trainant Luffy par le pied et tenant Usopp par l'oreille.

- La prochaine fois que tu veux essayer de prendre un deuxième livre, fais toi plus discret Usopp. Quand à toi, Luffy, c'est la dernière fois que tu disparais dans un magasin. À présent je t'ai à l'œil. Allez pose ton livre et on n'en parle pl…

Elle ne peut pas terminer sa phrase. La caissière passe "le grand imagier de la cuisine" de Luffy et annonce le prix à la navigatrice. Mais Nami est incapable de réagir… Elle vient de voir la pile de livre qu'on choisit ses amis. Les traitres ont profité de sa petite absence pour faire le plein… la note est salée.

- J'avais dit un livre par personne ! hurle la navigatrice.

- Oh. Désolé, soupire Robin. Je n'ai pas pu les retenir.

- Évidemment, soupire Zorro. C'est toi qu'en a le plus profité !

Il sort de la librairie entrainant les autres derrière lui. Usopp donne le livre qu'il a choisi à Brook et le squelette en pleure de joie. Ce n'est qu'une fois tous ses compagnons sont sortis que Nami se rend compte qu'elle a oublié de se choisir un livre…

* * *

><p><strong>NdZ<strong> Bon, j'vous l'cache pas, j'adoooore aller en librairie. Et vous?  
>La semaine prochaine, <strong>Yuuki21<strong>, tu auras ton monstrueux monstre des cales sombres et humides :]


	11. 10 Le monstrueux monstre

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue!

Réclamé par **Yuuki21**, voici donc le "monstrueux monstre des cales sombres et humides", version améliorée et plus gargantuesque du "méchant méchant du tiroir à chaussette". Sacré méchant méchant... Hé mais, je viens de réaliser! Nous sommes au 10ème chapitre! :') Oh merci beaucoup à vous tous qui suivez ces aventures, j'espère continuer longtemps comme ça!

Enjoy ;)

* * *

><p>Le monstrueux monstre des cales sombres et humides<p>

Pouvait-il le savoir ? Pauvre Usopp. Il sifflotait gaiment, il marchait d'un pas léger, sautillant presque, il avait les yeux brillants de celui qui vient d'avoir une idée géniale. Bref, il était totalement, absolument, entièrement innocent.

Que pouvait-il faire ? Pauvre Zorro. Il regardait ses amis de haut, de son perchoir à la vigie. Il avait l'air renfrogné de celui qu'on vient de réveiller. Il avait vu Usopp disparaître dans le plancher du pont supérieur et son sifflement joyeux parvenait encore à ses oreilles. Mais, que pouvait-il faire ? Il était déjà trop tard.

…

Dans les cales, confortablement installé dans un recoin inaccessible, le monstrueux monstre attend, tapis dans l'ombre. Il attend patiemment que sa première victime vienne se jeter dans les filets qu'il a mit des mois et des mois à mettre en place. Et d'ailleurs, sa première victime, il l'entend arriver en sifflotant. Le monstrueux monstre des cales sombres et humides a un rire grinçant. Il plisse ses yeux jaunes et attend le sniper en se léchant les babines.

…

Pouvait-il intervenir ? Pauvre Franky. Il ne pouvait rien entendre, à donner des coups de marteau sur des planches de métal. Il ne pouvait donc pas se douter que, juste derrière sa porte, un de ses amis venait de se faire engloutir par les immenses mâchoires du monstrueux monstre.

Que pouvait-elle dire ? Pauvre Robin. Elle n'allait pas raconter (encore) une de ses histoires glauques à ses amis. Mais, elle n'était pas tranquille. Elle l'avait senti, la catastrophe. Mais que pouvait-elle dire ? Alors, sans un mot, elle avait décidé de se déplacer pour vérifier par elle-même.

…

Dans les cales, il ne reste d'Usopp que sa paire de chaussures gisant au sol. Le monstrueux monstre n'est pas très rapide et le sniper est un dégourdi. Il avait réussit à échapper à la première attaque de la bête. Mais le monstrueux monstre est plus coriace qu'il n'y parait, au deuxième coup de mâchoire, il a eu le sniper. Usopp n'avait même pas eu le temps de se faufiler jusqu'à la porte de l'atelier du charpentier et le cri qu'il avait poussé c'était perdu dans le vide. Le monstrueux monstre des cales sombres et humides déguste le sniper. C'est sa vengeance ! Après tout, c'est à cause de cet imbécile si son premier plan machiavélique n'avait pas fonctionné… Il émet un grognement de plaisir et s'installe à nouveau dans sa planque. Il sent sa deuxième victime arriver, sa deuxième vengeance.

…

Pouvait-il le prévoir ? Pauvre Sanji. Il ne pensait pas qu'en courant au secours de sa Robin d'amour qu'il avait entendu crier, il se jetait tout droit dans la gueule du loup. Devant l'horreur de cette scène d'une atrocité sans pareil, il n'avait rien pu faire, à part laisser les larmes couler.

Que pouvait-il imaginer ? Pauvre Brook. Avec son esprit pervers et tordu, il pensait que Sanji allait gentiment s'amuser avec l'archéologue. Il avait décidé de ne pas intervenir et de les laisser batifoler comme des jeunots dont il n'a plus ni la force ni l'apparence. Mais que pouvait-il imaginer ? Et il était resté assis au pied du mât, attendant que cela passe, comme un nuage sur le soleil.

…

Dans les cales, le monstrueux monstre prend plus de place qu'avant. Il se frotte la panse bien tendu par l'archéologue et le cuisinier qu'il vient d'engouffrer. Il se lèche les babines se demandant s'il a encore une petite place pour le cyborg. Lentement sans faire de bruit, il se glisse jusqu'à la porte de l'atelier du charpentier et tombe sur un problème. La porte est fermée. Le monstrueux monstre des cales sombres et humides hausse les épaules avec un sourire narquois. Il donne alors un léger coup à la porte. Le coup résonne dans les sous-sols du Sunny, semblant se perdre dans l'infini. Le cyborg n'a rien entendu. Le monstrueux monstre donne un second coup plus fort. Là, il a attiré l'attention du charpentier. Il l'entend qui approche de la porte en soupirant. La porte s'ouvre et Franky n'a même pas le temps de grogner.

…

Pouvait-elle se douter de quelque chose ? Pauvre Nami. Lorsqu'elle avait entendu du bruit dans les cales, tout d'abord, elle n'avait pas fait attention. Pour elle, ce n'était que les garçons qui bricolaient. Elle avait passé son chemin. Et plus elle avançait, plus le doute s'insinuait en elle. Elle avait finalement fait demi-tour juste pour vérifier. Elle n'aurait jamais dû.

Que pouvait-il apercevoir ? Pauvre Chopper. Sa truffe lui indiquait qu'il se farfouillait des trucs pas net sous ses sabots mais froussards comme il était, il n'osait descendre. L'oreille collée contre le plancher, il entendant des bruits bizarres. Doucement, il avait commencé à descendre, observant de loin ses amis luttant contre une force invisible. La peur au ventre, il ne pouvait plus bouger.

…

Dans les cales, le monstre avale la navigatrice imprudente et augmente en surface. Puis, nonchalamment, il attrape le petit renne et le traumatise un peu de ses grands yeux jaunes avant de l'enfourner dans sa gueule. Puis, il se pose dans un coin et digère un peu. Il sait que là haut, à la surface, le bretteur est en train de se poser des questions. Il va même sans doute demander des éclaircissements au squelette. Ensemble, ils descendront et le monstrueux monstre des cales sombres et humides n'aura plus qu'à les cueillir et à les dévorer tout cru. Lorsqu'il entend la porte de la cale s'ouvrir, il sourit en se félicitant d'avoir passé autant de temps à étudier cet étonnant équipage. En un instant, le bretteur aux trois sabres et le squelette musicien finissent dans son estomac. Le monstrueux monstre se planque à nouveau et attend patiemment que sa dernière victime daigne montrer son chapeau de paille.

…

Allongé sur la proue, Luffy ne se doute de rien. Il ne se doute de rien, jusqu'à ce que son estomac l'interpelle. D'un bond, le capitaine se retrouve sur le pont supérieur et file en courant jusqu'à la cuisine. Elle est vide. La première chose qui lui passe par l'esprit c'est : "Chouette, y a personne, je peut me servir dans le frigo !" Et puis, le doute. Il ne souvient pas avoir vu ses amis sur le pont supérieur. Il passe sa tête par la porte. Le bateau est bien calme pour un après-midi. Il saute se percher sur l'une des voiles. Pas de Zorro à la vigie et pas d'île à l'horizon. Le cerveau de Luffy se met progressivement en marche. Ses amis ont disparus. Il fait un bond et décide de partir à leur recherche sur le navire. En passant devant la trappe des cales encore ouverte, il s'arrête quelques secondes avant de descendre.

…

Le monstrueux monstre sait qu'il arrive, il le sent, il se lèche les babines.

…

Luffy arrive en bas en appelant à plein poumon ses amis disparus. Il ne se doute de rien.

…

Le monstrueux monstre ouvre grand la gueule, pile sur la trajectoire du capitaine, et ferme les yeux. Mais rien ne vient. La voix de Luffy résonne dans l'ombre :

- Ah bah vous êtes là les gars. Hé les gars, vous jouez à quoi ? Pourquoi vous êtes tous allongés par terre ? Vous faites un concours de sieste ?! Cherchez pas, c'est Zorro le plus fort. Et après c'est moi. Alors laissez-moi jouer aussi !

Il se penche et constate après plusieurs minutes de réflexion que ses amis sont complètement inconscients. C'est alors qu'il le voit.

Le monstrueux monstre des cales sombres et humides ? Mais non voyons. Le champignon !

Le champignon qu'il a ramené de leur dernière escale.

Le champignon qui fait des vapeurs hallucinogènes. Comme il ne sait pas ce que cela veut dire, il n'avait rien dit. Mais là, il se rend compte que c'est peut-être une bêtise. Sans aucune précaution, Luffy choppe le champignon et le lance par-dessus bord. Il retourne dans les cales pour attendre que ses amis se réveillent.

Dans son coin, le monstrueux monstre se tord de douleur.

- Tiens, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demande Luffy en se penchant sur un minuscule truc noir qui gesticule au sol. Une bestiole ?

Et, sans prétention, il le balance par-dessus bord. À ce moment là, le monstrueux monstre est certain d'une chose : il ne sait pas nager. Il quitte ce monde en fermant les yeux, heureux d'avoir pu faire souffrir quelques idiots. Il s'est tout de même bien amusé…

- Bon les gars, c'est fini oui ? Moi j'ai faim là !... Hé mais, est-ce que je rêve ? Un gigot géant !

Sacré champignon hallucinogène…

* * *

><p><strong>NdZ<strong> Merci encore à tous ceux qui suivent ces petites histoires. N'hésitez pas à proposer des idées. C'est pas que je suis en manque mais ma liste se vide à vue d'oeil... Pas cool.  
>Pour les reviews, c'est juste dessous :)<p> 


	12. 11 Au supermarché

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue!

C'est dimanche, il fait beau (chez moi en tout cas), demain c'est férié on ne travaille pas... Et si nous allions voir ce qui se trame chez nos amis pirates? Nos amis pirates ont décidé d'aller faire les courses au supermarché. Attention les yeux.  
>Je tiens à tous vous remercier pour vos reviews. Place à l'histoire!<p>

Enjoy ;)

* * *

><p>Au supermarché<p>

Devant l'entrée du centre commercial, Nami fait arrêter les sept garçons. Elle les fait se mettre en rang face à elle et les dévisage, le regard noir. Robin est un peu étonnée de ce manège mais elle reste stoïque. La navigatrice prend une longue inspiration et déclare d'une voix franche et forte :

- Nous allons nous partager le travail. Comme vous vous foutez toujours dans des merdes incroyables lorsqu'il est question de dénicher des informations, aujourd'hui, Robin et moi allons nous en charger.

- Et nous ? demande Chopper.

- Silence ! Vous, vous allez faire les courses au supermarché. Sanji a la liste, Franky le porte-monnaie. Vous prenez deux chariots et surtout SURTOUT vous êtes sages. C'est bien compris ?

Luffy a très envie de s'écrier "OUI CHEF" mais il suppose que ça ne va pas plaire à Nami alors il se contente d'hocher sa tête, comme ses compagnons.

- Bien, soupire Nami en continuant de les fixer de son regard de vipère. Nous serons dans le centre commercial alors si vous faites la moindre bêtise, je pense que je l'entendrai tout de suite. Allez, filez !

Les garçons se tournent vers les chariots mais la navigatrice rappelle :

- Luffy ! On ne prend que ce qu'il y a sur la liste. Aucune ration supplémentaire, d'accord ? Chopper, je t'ai laissé un peu d'argent si tu veux acheter des bonbons. Usopp, Franky, vous irez faire vos achats plus tard. Et Brook pas de petite culotte en dentelle cette fois-ci, compris ?

- Oui, oui. J'avais déjà compris la dernière fois, déclare le squelette…

Nami redit encore une fois "Bien" et puis "Bien bien, je vous fait confiance alors" et elle s'en va avec Robin. Elle se retourne tout de même six fois avant de se faire avaler par les portes automatiques du centre commercial. Robin la rassure :

- Ne t'en fais pas, Nami. Ils sont idiots mais ils ont compris.

- Oui ben je me méfie tout de même.

- Bon. Par où commençons-nous la recherche d'information ?

- Oh Robin, excellente question ! Je propose de commencer tout de suite par là…

Elle se dirige en sautillant vers un magasin de fringues hors de prix. L'archéologue lève les yeux au ciel, elle aurait dû s'en douter.

Zorro a pris un chariot, Usopp a pris un deuxième chariot. Chopper est monté dans le premier chariot, Luffy est monté dans le deuxième chariot. Les deux conducteurs se regardent avec un air de défi. Franky sent la connerie arriver. D'un geste brusque, il agrippe le bout des deux engins à roulette et déclare :

- On ne fait pas la course. On va rencontrer du monde, beaucoup de monde. Alors, tenez-vous tranquilles, bandes de délinquants.

- Délinquant toi-même ! réplique Usopp du tac-au-tac.

- Ouais, va mettre un pantalon, pervers.

Le cyborg se tourne vers Sanji qui est déjà passé à autre chose.

- Bon alors, les gars… La liste est très trèèèès longue. Nami chérie l'a écrite avec beaucoup d'amour et d'attention alors écoutez-moi bien. Nous allons nous séparer pour…

Il relève la tête et fixe ses compagnons. Les conducteurs de chariot regardent ailleurs, les passagers des chariots se curent le nez, Franky répare une des roues qui grince et Brook compte son argent de poche pour savoir s'il a assez pour s'acheter une revue. Le cuisinier pousse un soupir.

- Oké, oubliez ce que je viens de dire. On va faire les rayons un par un. Usopp, t'as un crayon steuplé ?

- Oui, bien sûr ! déclare le sniper en ouvrant sa besace. Un feutre, un crayon de bois, un stylo, un…

- Un stylo, c'est bien.

- Encre liquide, bouchon qui s'enlève, stylo qui fait "clic-clic" ?

- M'en fiche !

- Noir, rouge, vert, orange, turquoise, bl…

- M'en fout ! File !

Usopp lui balance le premier qui lui passe sous la main : c'est le stylo Froufrou le petit poney qu'il a trouvé abandonné sur un banc. Il écrit rose en faisant des paillettes. Chopper adore ce stylo. Alors, pour ne pas vexer le petit renne, Sanji garde le crayon.

Ils entrent dans le centre commercial. Franky somme Luffy de descendre du chariot. Le capitaine boude mais s'exécute. Disons que l'argument de Sanji était imparable. Il a dit :

- Luffy, si tu restes dans le chariot, on mettra moins de nourriture…

Usopp est un as de la conduite du chariot. Zorro est plus tranquille et regarde à droite à gauche. Chopper s'exclame de temps à autre :

- Zorro, regarde où tu vas, on s'éloigne… Zorro, ne suit pas Franky il va juste chercher du vinaigre, il revient… Zorro, t'endort pas… Zorro, ne regarde pas le petit garçon comme ça tu lui fais peur…

Luffy sautille un peu partout. Brook a été désigné comme surveillant officiel du capitaine. Lorsqu'il s'éloigne trop, Brook le rattrape avec sa canne. Par deux fois, il doit lui courir après dans les rayons mais c'était le rayon boucherie, ça se comprend.

Les chariots se remplissent à vu d'œil. Sanji raye sur la liste et Chopper, très professionnel, recompte tout. Usopp a de plus en plus de mal à pousser son chariot rempli à craqué de choses à manger. Zorro et Usopp échangent leurs chariots et le sniper se sent mieux. Le bretteur, lui, pousse l'engin comme s'il ne pesait trois fois rien.

Ils arrivent au rayon des bonbons où Chopper fait son choix. Usopp fait les cent pas devant le rayon, le renne ayant refusé de descendre de son noble destrier à quatre roues.

Soudain, Sanji constate qu'ils ont oublié de prendre quelque chose à l'autre bout du magasin. Luffy s'exclame :

- Bougez pas je vais le cherch…argh !

- Je crois que j'ai mal entendu, réplique Brook. Tu voulais certainement dire, nous allons le chercher. Bien, je l'accompagne !

- Hors de question ! s'exclame Sanji. On se déplace tous ! Nami chérie nous a demandé de rester sage et si on commence à se séparer c'est là que ça va être le fiasco.

- Remettrais-tu en doute mon sens aiguisé de l'orientation ?

- Quel sens de l'orientation ? demande Usopp en riant doucement avec Chopper.

Le musicien ne note pas cette remarque perfide et marche derrière le cuisinier. Ils arrivent au rayon en question et là, c'est le drame : Zorro a disparu.

- Évidemment ! Il fallait s'en douter. Chopper, tu aurais dû rester avec la tronche de cactus, ça nous aurait évité ce genre de désagrément…

- Désolé, soupire le petit. Pourtant, je l'avais à l'œil, j'te le promets !

- Mais on te croit, Chopper, souffle Usopp.

- Bon allez, demi-tour, déclare Franky. On va chercher Zorro.

Étrangement, ils le retrouvent très vite. Le bretteur n'ayant pas du tout bougé de sa place. Immobile comme une statue, les garçons supposent que Nami a dû le menacer d'augmenter ses dettes si jamais il venait à se perdre… Chopper saute sur la tête du bretteur en lui jurant de le garder dans le droit chemin.

- Hé ho, ça va hein ! J'me suis pas égaré.

- Pas encore, souffle Usopp.

- Shihihi, t'es vraiment pas fin, Zorro !

- Bon, toi ça va !

Le petit renne trouve son nouveau destrier vraiment classe bien que Zorro s'efforce à lui faire comprendre qu'il n'est pas un destrier. Les garçons arrivent à la caisse. Il y a beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup de monde à la caisse. Luffy s'assied au bout du chariot d'Usopp les jambes dans le vide. Franky sort le porte-monnaie et Chopper compte le nombre d'article qu'ils ont.

- Je crois pas qu'on passe à la caisse "moins de 10 articles".

- Effectivement, constate Zorro. D'ici, je ne vois pas un cheveu d'Usopp devant moi.

- Ouais, moi non plus, soupire le petit renne sur sa tête. Par contre, on voit bien la touffe de Brook.

Ils se mettent à pouffer de rire. Le squelette se retourne et fronce ses orbites.

- Je ne sais pas ce que vous dites mais j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas très gentil.

Soudain, Luffy remarque ce qu'il n'aurait jamais dû voir : les bonbons en bout de caisse.

- Oh Sanji, des bonbons !

- Ne réclame pas, Luffy. Chopper a déjà pris des bonbons.

- Ouais mais ceux-là ont l'air meilleurs !

- Oh c'est vrai ! s'exclame le renne. Je voudrais bien goûter aux chocolats…

- Les gars, c'est non ! Ne réclamez pas !

- Oui mais…

- Vous avez promis d'être sage !

Le capitaine et le médecin font la moue.

- Ouais mais ces bonbons ont l'air meilleur, soupire Chopper.

La grosse main de Zorro se pose durement sur son chapeau.

- Ces trucs, c'est fait pour tenter les gamins qui font chier leurs parents.

- Et vous avez passé l'âge des gamineries, conclut Brook. Allez, dépêchons, c'est notre tour !

En voyant les deux chariots plein à ras bord, la caissière pâlit. Usopp et Luffy vident le premier chariot, Franky réceptionne tout au bout et remplit à nouveau le chariot. Zorro, Chopper et Brook vident le second chariot qui est remplit au bout de la caisse comme le premier. Sanji supervise le bon déroulement de l'opération. La caissière annonce le prix.

- Nami aurait hurlé au scandale, souffle Usopp à l'oreille de son capitaine…

- Oui, c'est sûr.

- Je suis même persuadé que ses oreilles ont sifflé, poursuit le sniper.

Franky paie en liquide, la caissière roule deux yeux ronds sur les gros billets, et les garçons s'éloignent. Luffy est toujours assis au bout du chariot, Usopp n'arrive plus à avancer. Le cyborg file le ticket au cuistot et prend le relai. Chopper est assis sur le tas de course du second chariot et Brook fait office de gps pour Zorro. Sanji vérifie l'adéquation entre le ticket et leurs courses, sachant bien que la navigatrice va passer une bonne partie de la soirée à tout recompter et repointer.

Ils retrouvent les filles au bout du centre commercial. Nami présente la vingtaine de sacs en plastique à Usopp et Brook et les chargent de les rapatrier sans encombres sur le Sunny. Elle demande ensuite à Sanji comment se sont déroulées les courses et le cuisinier lui assure que tout c'est très bien passé ! Elle est soulagée et les félicite chaleureusement.

Ils se dirigent alors vers la sortie. Luffy veut prendre la porte qui tourne toute seule. Nami l'autorise puisqu'il a été sage. Le capitaine demande qui veut l'accompagner. Usopp aimerait bien mais c'est impossible avec les bras chargés de paquets et le regard noir de la navigatrice lui sommant de ne pas faire le moindre geste qui pourrait mettre en danger la vie de ses achats. Chopper aimerait accompagner son capitaine mais il est si haut qu'il ne veut pas descendre.

Alors Luffy y va. Tout seul. Et tout seul, il se plante dans la porte. Sa tong reste coincée. La machine se bloque. Luffy tire comme un bourrin sur sa jambe. Il se décoince mais se fracasse contre la vitre. La machine se met alors à déconner. Le système d'alarme se met en marche. Luffy est coincé dans la porte qui tourne toute seule. D'un coup de poing, il casse la machine et sort à l'air libre. Au loin, les agents de la sécurité arrivent en hurlant au scandale. Ni une ni deux, Robin attrape le capitaine et les pirates rejoignent leur navire en courant. Ils lèvent l'ancre et filent bien vite. Ils filent si vite, qu'ils en oublient de remettre les chariots.

- Oh, c'est pas bien grave ! s'exclame Usopp. Franky va bien bidouiller quelques améliorations dessus.

Et c'est ainsi qu'est né le "super chariot de ravitaillement", magnifique souvenir de leurs courses au supermarché.

* * *

><p><strong>NdZ<strong> Je dédicace ce chapitre à **Pifouyou76** qui, en proposant quelques idées, a involontairement (ou volontairement mais là quand même, ça m'étonnerait...) donné l'idée du supermarché. Voilà!  
>Pour les reviews c'est juste dessous.<p> 


	13. 12 Je suis caché

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue!

Tout d'abord, je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews.  
><strong>Yuuki21<strong> : Merci pour tes reviews ! Héhé, de rien, ce monstrueux monstre était un pur délire x) Ha, tu veux vraiment savoir quel livre Usopp a pris à Brook ? J'ai honte… Un livre sur les fossiles de méduses… Mais non, je blague ! En fait ce coquin de Usopp a piqué la jaquette du livre sur les fossiles et l'a mis sur un livre de pin-up. Nami n'y a vu que du feu, hahaha ! Et Brook a remercié mille fois son ami. Ah, quelle histoire qui se finit bien… Oh, tes idées sont très bonnes, j'en prends note ! Merci encore !  
>DONC, revoici Zuzu et ses histoires farfelus! Vous aimez (aimiez) jouer à cache-cache?! Ce doit être le jeu préféré de Luffy... Vous voulez voir? Ok, c'est parti.<p>

Enjoy ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Je suis caché<strong>

Assis inconfortablement dans un des placards de la cuisine, Sanji se retient d'allumer une cigarette. Un rayon de lumière attire son regard. Sans faire de bruit, il approche la tête de la porte et observe les alentours. Il ne voit que le plancher de la cuisine mais c'est suffisant. Il attend. D'ici, on pourrait croire qu'il veille à ce que le capitaine ne vienne pas chourer de la nourriture en dehors des heures de repas. Mais il n'en est rien. Aujourd'hui, Luffy a juré de se tenir tranquille si ses amis acceptaient de faire un cache-cache sur le Sunny. Par pitié pour la réserve de bouffe plus que limite, ils avaient tous (sans exception) accepté. Et Sanji s'est retrouvé planqué dans un des placards de sa cuisine.

- Au moins, songe-t-il, je vais être rapidement trouvé et je pourrais surveiller cet imbécile de capitaine.

Mais cette théorie, aussi pertinente soit elle, n'est pas universelle. Car aujourd'hui, Luffy a laissé son estomac au placard et a mis ses méninges en marche. Fait rarissime, le grand capitaine Usopp ne manquera pas de l'écrire dans son journal.

Les mains plaquées sur les yeux, le front collé au mât du bateau, Luffy compte. Robin lui a dit de compter jusqu'à 200 mais comme il ne sait plus si 80 est avant ou après 70, il recommence à zéro plusieurs fois. Lorsqu'il en a vraiment marre, il s'écrie :

- Deux cent mille ! Attention j'arrive !

Et il se rue… vers la chambre des filles. Premier obstacle : la porte est fermée à clé. Il reste prostré quelques instants devant la porte avant de faire demi-tour. Il se rend dans la chambre des garçons. La porte est ouverte, il entre.

Les lits sont bien faits, il n'y a pas de coupe afro ou de chapeau bleu qui dépasse, pas de ricanement et pas de bruit suspect. Luffy a promis qu'il n'utiliserait pas son haki. Il fait craquer ses phalanges et fout la pièce sans dessus-dessous. Il envoie valdinguer les couvertures, il vide les placards même les tiroirs à chaussettes (mais précautionneusement, on n'est jamais trop prudent). Il regarde au plafond, sous les lits, derrière les meubles mais c'est derrière le panier à linge sale qu'il déniche Usopp, un masque à gaz sur la tronche.

- Perdu ! s'écrie la capitaine en sautant de joie.

Puis, il sort de la chambre en hurlant qu'il a trouvé Usopp. Le sniper sourie en se disant que son capitaine est vraiment un imbécile… mais qu'est-ce qu'il est bon joueur ! Il s'assied sur la balançoire et attend que Luffy trouve les autres.

Sautillant, galopant, souriant, Luffy se dirige vers la cuisine… avant de faire demi-tour.

- Non, je finirais par le meilleur, songe-t-il en ricanant.

Il se faufile dans le salon, fait le tour de l'aquarium, perd 5 minutes à baver devant le gros poisson que lui et Usopp ont pêché ce matin et reprend sa recherche dans le bateau.

Il arrive dans le labo du médecin et il sait que quelqu'un est caché ici. Il inspecte chaque recoin, ouvre les placards, soulève les rideaux…et trouve Brook allongé dans le lit.

- Haha trouvé !

- Oh, zut. Suis-je le premier ?

- Nan, Usopp est sur le pont. Bon ben moi j'y retourne !

Et il file comme le vent pendant que le squelette rejoint le sniper.

Au détour d'un couloir, Luffy déniche Chopper (mal) caché derrière un tonneau. Le médecin est tout heureux d'avoir été trouvé et il s'empresse de rejoindre les autres. Luffy grimpe à la bibliothèque.

Ce lieu l'effraie un peu. Non pas à cause des livres mais parce que c'est le coin où Nami fait ses cartes et qu'il ne faut suuuuurtout pas toucher. Le capitaine avance doucement et silencieusement dans la pièce. Alors que son regard se pose sur une étagère en face de lui, quelque chose d'étrange le fait s'arrêter. Il regarde le mur en penchant la tête. Il y a quelque chose qui cloche avec ce mur. En y regardant de plus près, l'étagère semble un peu décalée… Luffy pousse un soupir.

- Franky, j'te vois.

- Ah mince, pourtant j'ai fait exprès de remettre l'étagère à sa place.

- Si Robin se rend compte que tu as déplacé sa bibliothèque, elle risque de ne pas être d'accord. Les autres sont sur le pont !

Et il repart en courant. Franky remet la bibliothèque à sa place en sifflotant, comme si de rien n'était. Luffy lui, est déjà rendu dans la salle de bain où il trouve Nami allongée tout au fond de la baignoire.

- Elle est nulle ta cachette.

- Elle était peut-être nulle mais au moins, elle était confortable. Allez, file chercher les autres pour qu'on fasse une autre partie. J'ai une meilleure cachette !

- Ah ouais, c'est quoi ?

- Tu crois que je vais te le dire, crétin ? s'exclame la navigatrice en balançant son poing dans le crâne du capitaine. Qui compte au prochain tour ?

- Usopp ! crie Luffy en descendant l'escalier.

Il se précipite dans les cales et farfouille pendant une bonne demi-heure dans le noir avant d'émerger sur le pont et de demander un peu de lumière.

- Débrouille-toi, réplique Franky.

Luffy boude un peu mais se rend finalement en cuisine pour chercher des allumettes ou mieux, le briquet de Sanji. Il fait même mieux : il trouve le cuistot qui lui prête une boîte d'allumette et le capitaine repart à la chasse au nakama dans les cales. Il explore les petits coins, arrive à la poupe du navire et se dit que certainement, très certainement, il a loupé quelque chose. Il refait demi-tour et revient vers la proue du navire. Là, dans un coin, assise à lire un gros bouquin, il trouve Robin qui lui sourit chaleureusement.

- Oh. Tu m'as trouvé, capitaine.

- T'étais bien cachée. Allez, il ne me reste plus que Zorro !

- Bonne chance.

- Tu veux rire ? C'est trop facile, lui, il est à la vigie !

Robin sourit. Luffy est déjà loin.

Il passe en coup de vent sur le pont et grimpe au mât. Stupeur et cri :

- Aaaaah mais il est pas là !

Le capitaine redescend en un bond et farfouille à nouveau dans la chambre des garçons, dans la cuisine, dans les toilettes… Au bout d'une demi-heure de recherche, Nami consent à ouvrir la chambre des filles mais Zorro n'est pas là non plus.

- Mais c'est pas possible, quel idiot ! rage Nami. Ne me dites pas qu'on l'a perdu !

- Oh non, ce serait la fin du monde ! hurle Chopper.

- Mais non, mais non, soupire Sanji en expirant la fumée. Ce serait tellement plus cool…

- Bon, j'aimerais bien compter à mon tour, soupire Usopp boudeur.

Mais le bretteur est introuvable.

À la nuit tombée, Robin relève le nez de son bouquin.

- Quelqu'un a pensé à regarder en dehors du navire ?

Consternation. Franky se penche par-dessus bord.

- Ah bah oui, il est là. Pendu par le pied à une corde. Endormi dans le vide.

- Oooooh, déclare Luffy admiratif. Il était bien caché ! Hé Zorro, remonte, t'as gagné !

- Mmh, hein, quoi ? C'est le matin ?

- Ouais ! On a trouvé Zorro ! Allez, Usopp c'est à toi de compter.

Il se précipite pour trouver une cachette. Les autres sont choqués. Pour une fois que le capitaine ne réclame pas à bouffer… Et le bretteur est toujours pendu au-dessus du vide.

* * *

><p><strong>NdZ<strong> Pauvre Zorro, j'espère au moins que cette position lui aura changé les idées. Pour la semaine prochaine, je vous ai concocté une petite histoire dont vous m'en direz des nouvelles...  
>Pour les reviews c'est juste dessous :)<p> 


	14. 13 Et pour vous monsieur ?

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

Aujourd'hui, je publie un chapitre dont le titre est (volontairement) absolument dénué d'indice concernant ce qui va suivre, lalala! Je vous laisse donc le plaisir de découvrir (et de vous écrouler de rire, je l'espère) le thème de ce chapitre!

Enjoy ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Et pour vous monsieur ?<strong>

Brook pleure toutes les larmes de son petit corps. Zorro commence à en avoir un peu marre, le squelette étant agrippé à lui comme un naufragé à sa bouée.

- Ou comme une moule à son algue…

Sanji est trop loin, Zorro n'entend pas la vanne mais il sait que c'était pour sa poire. Il serre les dents en tirant un peu sur son bras. Mais Brook ne lâche rien.

- Allez, c'est fini ton cinéma, Brook !

- Nooooon, je n'irai pas !

- Mais puisqu'on t'as assuré que tout se passerait bien !

- J'ai peur, Zorro, j'ai terriblement peur ! J'en ai les jambes qui tremblent et le cœur qui bat à mille à l'heure !

Le bretteur attend la "blague de squelette" mais elle ne vient pas. Il pose son regard sur son ami et pousse un soupir. Il est véritablement effrayé. Zorro se fait le plus aimable possible et dit :

- Écoute Brook. On te l'a assuré des centaines de fois : la coiffeuse ne touchera pas à ta coupe, elle a promis !

Le musicien se décide alors à lâcher le réverbère auquel il s'était fermement accroché et consent à suivre le bretteur dans le salon de coiffure, sans toutefois lâcher son ami. Les deux hommes entrent donc chez le coiffeur.

Nami est au bac à se faire masser le cuir chevelu, Chopper bouquine une revue capillaire pendant qu'un homme tente de mettre au clair la masse de poil brun du petit renne. À côté de lui, Usopp, les ongles enfoncés dans l'accoudoir, se retient de hurler de douleur, des larmes lui piquant le coin des yeux. La femme qui s'occupe de lui démêle sa chevelure bouclée comme si elle désherbait à la main une friche de cent hectares. Le sniper a juste l'impression qu'elle va lui arracher la peau du crâne.

Attendant leurs tours, Franky et Luffy rient de leur ami. Robin est plongée dans une revue et Sanji observe amoureusement les coiffeuses, se demandant laquelle passera ses doigts de fées sur son crâne. Zorro et Brook s'asseyent sur la banquette et attendent leur tour. Enfin, Zorro attend son tour pendant que Brook attend les autres. Le squelette s'est recroquevillé dans un coin et observe méfiant les alentours. Robin le rassure :

- Cesse de faire l'enfant, Brook. Tout va bien se passer. Au pire, on te raccourci juste un peu les pointes !

- Hors de question ! hurle le musicien.

- Robin, souffle Franky. T'es pas très gentille.

- Peut-être, réplique-t-elle en relevant la tête. Mais au moins, c'est très drôle !

Elle se lève alors qu'un coiffeur vient lui passer une serviette et un peignoir fin. Elle se dirige en souriant vers les bacs.

Lorsque vient le tour de Franky, ça s'entend tout de suite.

- Qu'est-ce que ce sera pour vous monsieur ?

- Je veux une super coupe qui déchire ! Faut me rafraîchir un peu le crâne et puis faire en sorte que ça soit pas trop ridicule, parce qu'après, les autres zigotos se foutent de moi et j'aime pas trop ça. C'est que j'ai une réputation de pervers pas de débile ! Faudrait voir à pas confondre…

- … Moui, je vois…

Perplexe est le terme qui conviendrait le mieux pour le coiffeur à ce moment précis. Enfin, il ose donner quelques coups de ciseaux, un coup de sèche cheveux et le cyborg est enchanté.

- Et pour la couleur ?

- Oh ça ? Laissez, c'est naturel.

- Vraiment ? demande le petit Chopper. Ouah, ça c'est cool. Hé Zorro ?! Toi aussi c'est naturel, le vert ?

Le silence tombe dans le salon de coiffure. Seul quelques bruits de ciseaux se font entendre. Quelques cliquetis et un cri qui déchire le silence.

- Rhaaaaaa j'ai du shampoing dans les yeux, ça pique !

- Oh excusez-moi monsieur, s'empresse de répliquer la coiffeuse. Mais je n'avais pas vu que vous aviez vraiment les cheveux verts. C'est quoi comme coloration ?

- C'est pas une coloration, bordel, ce sont mes vrais cheveux !

Même la patronne semble un peu perplexe. Elle se charge elle-même de la coupe du bretteur boudeur qui croise les bras et fronce les sourcils sur son fauteuil.

- C'est vraiment perturbant, souffle-t-elle.

- Oui bon, la coupe, c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ?!

Sanji se tord de rire avec Luffy. Nami a terminé son brushing et Chopper sent bon le produit démêlant. Usopp ne sent plus rien, il n'a même plus la force de rire. Brook est toujours dans son coin.

Lorsque Robin a terminé sa coupe, Luffy passe au bac. La patronne est toujours perplexe au-dessus du crâne du bretteur. Le capitaine ne fait que de bouger, sa coupe est un peu ratée mais il est le dernier à s'en préoccuper.

Dans son coin, Brook commence à se détendre. Une jolie jeune coiffeuse vient chercher Sanji alors qu'Usopp se lève de son fauteuil en tremblant comme une feuille.

- Tout va bien ? demande Robin.

- Impeccable, je crois que je ne me suis jamais senti aussi soulagé.

- Pff, soupire Nami, quelle chochotte tu fais ! Tout ce cinéma pour qu'elle te coupe quoi, 1 centimètre ?!

Il pose un regard plein de rage sur la navigatrice.

- Tu n'as pas ma touffe de cheveux, Nami… Chopper, aurais-tu des cachets pour le crâne ?

- Tu as mal à la tête ?

- Non, au cuir chevelu…

Au moment où Sanji passe derrière Zorro, il ne peut s'empêcher d'étouffer un petit rire moqueur. Zorro pousse un grognement digne d'un ours mal léché et soudain, il a un petit sourire en coin.

- Hé, blondinet, tu peux rire de moi. J'attends avec impatience de te voir au bac…

- Ah ouais, pourquoi ?

- Pour te laver les cheveux, il va falloir les mettre en arrière. Mettre TOUT tes cheveux en arrière.

Pour la deuxième fois en un quart d'heure, le silence tombe dans le salon. Le cuistot n'avait pas du tout pensé à cela. Il se tourne vers la coiffeuse qui le regarde avec un sourire charmant, l'invitant à prendre place au bac. Sanji se met à bégayer qui finalement, il n'a pas besoin de se laver les cheveux.

- Comme vous voulez monsieur, mais il faudra de toute manière que je les peigne en arrière, vos cheveux.

Le cuisinier a soudainement envie de courir loin, très loin d'ici. Mais la grosse main de Franky se pose sur son épaule.

- T'inquiète vieux, ça restera entre nous.

- Mais… mais non !

- Mais si, allez Sanji ! s'exclame Nami. File au bac et plus vite que ça ! On ne va y passer la journée !

Le blond obéit et s'installe au bac. Les huit têtes de ses amis autour de lui poussent des "oh" et des "ah oui, alors c'est comme ça". Pendant tout le temps de sa coiffure, les pirates ne quittent pas Sanji des yeux. C'est d'ailleurs la seule fois de sa vie où le blond se sent aussi gêné de toutes ces paires d'yeux.

Et soudain, ce qui devait arriver arrive. Brook, trouvant les aventures capillaires et sourcilières de son cuisinier de bord plus importantes que la survie de sa coupe afro, ne se méfie pas et s'approche auprès de ses compagnons. Alors, il entend une voix dans son dos :

- Et pour vous monsieur ?

- Aaaaaaah naaaaaan pas moiiiiiiii !

Et le squelette s'enfuit à toute jambe aussitôt poursuivit par le reste de l'équipage. Bah oui, pensez-vous, les deux premiers à réagir sont Zorro (qui était en charge de protéger le squelette) et Luffy (qui trouve que courir après Zorro c'est vachement rigolo). Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'ils sont tous revenus sur le bateau tous les neuf en un seul morceau (avec les cheveux tout beaux tout propres et qui sentent bons) qu'ils se rendent compte qu'ils ont oublié de payer.

* * *

><p><strong>NdZ<strong> L'idée m'a traversée lorsque j'étais chez la coiffeuse, justement. Il fallait bien que je martyrise un peu le squelette ambulant! Oh, j'y pense. Si vous voulez savoir ce qui s'est réellement passé avec les sourcils de Sanji, je suis désolé mais, vu qu'ils étaient tous agglutinés autour de lui, je n'ai absolument rien vu. Désolé.  
>Bon, je m'excuse un peu, ce chapitre était court, un peu trop court peut-être... Mais rassurez-vous, celui que vous aurez la semaine prochaine sera aaaaaaamplement plus long. *ricane dans son coin*<br>Pour les reviews, c'est juste dessous :)


	15. 14 L'eau, ça mouille

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue!

Aujourd'hui, nos pirates vont à la piscine! Et pour l'occasion, j'ai fait un OS plus long (oui bon, c'est pas une bonne excuse mais, sur le coup, j'ai été très inspirée xD)  
>Voilà <strong>Maili<strong>, je ne te cache pas que ce chapitre est pour toi (maintenant c'est bon tu peux le hurler sur tous les toits mais fait gaffe à ne pas tomber, hein). Brrrrrrrref, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira (mais j'me fais pas trop de souci pour ça, haha). **Yuuki21** tu avais proposé "thermes", ce chapitre, c'est aussi un peu ton idée mais vu que c'est un peu différent, il y aura peut-être un autre chapitre qui reprendra cette idée... ^^ Sur ces bons mots, je vous laisse tranquille.

Enjoy ;)

* * *

><p>L'eau, ça mouille !<p>

Il pleut. Des trombes d'eau tombent du ciel sans interruption depuis 3 jours. Des marchands croisés avant d'arriver leur avaient dit que le Log mettrait une bonne semaine pour se recharger sur cette île mais qu'ils avaient de la chance, c'était une île extrêmement touristique. Boutiques, parcs, attractions diverses, il ne manquait de rien ici. Oui, mais il y a un problème, un énorme et gros problème : c'est la saison des pluies. Et tout est fermé.

Depuis 3 jours qu'ils sont là, ils n'ont pas vu une seule fois la couleur du ciel. Usopp et Chopper s'ennuient tellement qu'ils en sont arrivés à spéculer sur la couleur des sous-vêtements de Nami, ce qui, il faut le dire, est vraiment inquiétant pour ces deux là. Luffy arrive à garder le moral. Il sort régulièrement (15 fois environ par heure) et rentre trempé en disant à chaque fois la même chose :

- L'eau, ça mouille.

Les rares heureux sont Nami qui peut faire ses cartes tranquille, Franky qui bosse sur on-ne-sait-trop-quoi-mais-qui-promet-d'être-grandiose et Zorro qui boude à la vigie.

Mais aujourd'hui, s'en est trop. Brook tire la sonnette d'alarme. Il prend un parapluie et se rend discrètement en ville. Il revient une demi-heure plus tard avec un dépliant.

- Les amis, regardez ça. J'ai trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant !

- Quessecé ? hurlent Luffy, Usopp et Chopper d'une même voix.

Le squelette montre à ses amis le dépliant. Sur la première page il est écrit en gros caractère :

"Vous en avez marre de la grisaille et de la pluie froide ? Chez nous, l'eau est chaude et les serviettes sont douces !"

C'est la publicité d'un nouveau parc aquatique de la ville, ouvert 24h sur 24, 7 jours sur 7. Et comme il vient juste d'ouvrir, l'entrée est gratuite pour les groupes à partir de 5 personnes. Un regard entendu traverse le salon et les pirates courent chercher leurs maillots.

Luffy est tellement impatient qu'il a mis son maillot et ses bouées sur le Sunny. Il traverse donc la moitié de la ville ainsi, sous une pluie battante.

- L'eau, ça mouille.

- On le sait ça, soupire Nami. Tu veux pas mettre un truc ? Tu vas attraper froid.

- Rien à foutre ! Ah c'est là-bas !

Les pirates entrent, sourient à la caissière et se dirigent vers les vestiaires. Il n'y a pas trop de monde, sans doute que ce nouveau parc n'est pas encore assez connu. Nos amis se changent et se retrouvent à l'intérieur du parc aquatique. Là, c'est la folie.

Il y a un grand bassin sportif, deux petits bassins pour sauter, plonger et faire les idiots, une pataugeoire avec un petit toboggan, des fontaines, des jets et des tas de jouets pour les enfants et tout au fond du parc, deux immenses toboggans. Sur la droite, il y a des jacuzzis, spa et sauna. Les pirates décident d'aller où bon leur semble et de se rejoindre ici à 19h.

- 19h c'est quand ?

- C'est plus ou moins l'heure du dîner, Chopper.

- Ah donc, quand on commence à avoir faim, on vous cherche ?

- Voilà, approuve Sanji.

- Mais moi j'ai déjà faim !

Sanji envoie valdinguer son capitaine dans un des bassins d'un coup de pied magistral. Usopp et Chopper se dépêchent de rejoindre Luffy.

- Euh l'autre hé, comme il commence à s'amuser sans nous, boude le sniper.

- Il ne s'amuse pas ! s'écrie le médecin. Sanji l'a envoyé baladé, si ça se trouve, il s'est cogné !

Mais lorsqu'ils retrouvent leur capitaine hilare sur un des matelas en mousse du bassin, ils comprennent que cet imbécile a pris ça pour un jeu et ils sautent dans l'eau pour le rejoindre.

Franky les regarde en souriant avant de déclarer qu'il va faire quelques longueurs. Zorro l'accompagne et les deux hommes décident de faire la course. Brook, assis sur le rebord du bassin avec sa combinaison de plongée jaune canari et un ukulélé, encourage ses deux amis. Nami et Robin ont opté pour la détente au jacuzzi. Bien qu'elle ait refusé l'idée, l'archéologue porte des brassards autour des bras, comme ses trois compères qui ont mangé un fruit du démon (sauf que Luffy et Chopper ont une autre bouée autour de la taille, juste par précaution). En soupirant, elle se glisse dans l'eau et baisse la tête. Non pas qu'elle se sente ridicule avec des brassards mais pourquoi diable les garçons lui ont-ils laissés les rose fluo avec des étoiles pailletées ?

Sanji de son côté n'en a absolument rien à foutre de la piscine, des brassards roses ou de son capitaine volant. Il a mis en marche son love-radar et il se régale. Brook qui le voit fureter auprès des demoiselles en bikini ne peut s'empêcher de hurler :

- Saaaaaanji ! Fais attention à ne pas mettre du sang partout !

Le cuistot est trop loin pour lui coller une droite. Il se contente de bouillir sur place. Zorro et Franky sortent la tête de l'eau.

- Bien joué Brook. Ce pervers n'a que ce qu'il mérite !

- Hein ?! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ? demande le cyborg.

- Mais non, pas toi, imbécile ! Bon, ça vous dit d'aller faire un tour de toboggan ?

- Yohoho ! Je n'osais vous le proposer mais je meurs d'envie d'y aller !

- On embarque les trois zinzins en passant ?

Zorro approuve de la tête.

Les trois zinzins en questions sont en train de s'éclabousser, de faire des bombes terribles et de s'essayer au plongeon. Usopp est assurément le roi (bien qu'il préfère chatouiller les pieds des autres sous l'eau), Luffy ne fait que des plats (les bombes qui éclaboussent partout, ça c'est plus son truc) et Chopper a trop pour essayer.

- Mais si c'est simple, déclare Zorro dans son dos. Approche, je vais t'aider.

Brook entre dans l'eau. Autant Chopper n'a pas pied, autant Brook a de l'eau jusque…

- Brook, crétin ! T'es dans la pataugeoire, là ! hurle Usopp. Reviens ici, tu fais peur aux bambins.

- Yohoho, excusez-moi. Je trouvais aussi que l'eau n'était pas bien haute. Je sais que je suis grand mais quand même…

Il s'approche du bassin où sont ses amis. Malheureusement, il se prend les jambes dans celles d'un monsieur et perd l'équilibre. Il tente de se rattrape en poussant des petits cris étonnant avant d'arriver au bord du bassin… et de faire un "splash" magnifique et une vague impeccable pour les surfeurs.

- Alors, tu vois Chopper, tu ne fais surtout pas comme Brook. D'accord ?

- Compris !

Après quelques essais de plongeons, le petit renne en a marre et saute n'importe comment, entrainant le bretteur avec lui. Luffy se précipite sur Zorro et lui grimpe dessus en hurlant :

- Fais-moi sauter ! Allez !

Usopp se rend compte que Franky a disparu. D'un même mouvement, Zorro et Brook se retournent vers le toboggan où Franky, debout tout en haut, s'exclame :

- C'est qui qui va faire la plus belle descente de l'histoire ?! C'est Franky ! Allez tous avec moi !

- Ouais, Franky, t'es le plus fort ! hurle Luffy en sortant du bassin.

Usopp et Chopper sont déjà partis le rejoindre, scandant le nom de leur ami. Zorro et Brook suivent, hilares. Ils viennent de perdre au moins 10 ans en entrant dans ce parc.

Au loin, Nami pousse un soupir.

- Mais quelle bande de débile ! Y'en a un qui va finir par se faire mal. Pire, ils vont casser quelque chose.

- Relax, Nami. Ferme les yeux et oublie-les.

- Facile à dire ! Je suis sûre qu'il va se passer quelque chose, il va forcément se passer quelque chose ! On ne peut pas aller quelque part sans qu'il se passe quelque chose !

- Arrête de stresser, soupire Robin. Profites-en un peu toi aussi !

La rousse se tourne vers son amie complètement ramollie dans l'eau qui bulle.

- Pour toi, rien de plus simple : tu glisses un orteil dans l'eau et tu perds toute ton énergie.

- Et bien, essaie de te mettre à ma place.

La navigatrice ferme les yeux et s'enfonce dans l'eau. Elle sourit avec plaisir. Les oreilles dans l'eau, elle n'entend plus les hurlements débiles de ses compagnons.

Franky a fait une descente spleeeeeeeeendide. Il est acclamé à l'arrivée par son fan club au complet, à savoir : Brook, Usopp, Chopper et Luffy. Trop facile, ils sont bon public. Dès qu'il est sorti de l'eau, il entraîne ses amis pour un autre tour. Et voilà nos amis pirates à escalader le toboggan.

Sanji les regarde de loin. Il est un peu jaloux, il faut le dire. Mais il est dans un dilemme des plus ignoble : d'un côté, il y a des tas de créatures toute aussi magnifiques les unes que les autres et de l'autre, il y a ses amis qui ont tout de même l'air de vachement bien s'amuser. Et alors, Sanji fait ce que jamais il n'aurait imaginé faire, il laisse tomber les bikinis et il courre rejoindre ses amis en hurlant :

- Attendez-moi les gars ! Je refuse d'avoir un tour de moins que vous !

C'est Usopp qui descend en premier, la bouche grande ouverte et les bras en l'air. Ils entendent son cri jusqu'au "plouf" final. Puis, Brook se lance… ou plutôt, Franky lance Brook (et se lance à sa suite par la même occasion) suivi de Sanji qui a poussé Zorro pour passer avant lui.

- Quel gamin ! peste le bretteur. Bon Chopper tu y vas ?

- Nan toi d'abord !

Le bretteur se lance et Chopper suit. Malheureusement, pendant la descente, le petit renne perd ses brassards et perce sa bouée. Bilan de la course : à l'arrivée, il coule à pic et Zorro le récupère de justesse avant que Luffy ne lui saute dessus. Effrayé mais sans aucun dommage, Chopper remet ses brassards et réclame un deuxième tour… dans les bras de Franky cette fois.

À la douzième descente, les garçons sont accueillis par Nami et Robin.

- Bon, ça suffit maintenant.

- Quoi, il est déjà 19h ? s'exclame le médecin. Mais j'ai même pas faim.

- Ah si moi j'ai faim !

- Toi, t'as tout le temps faim, réplique Usopp en frappant son capitaine.

Nami soupire.

- Ce n'est pas ça mais, vous en avez pas marre de faire toujours la même descente ? Il y a un autre toboggan je vous signale.

Les garçons échangent un regard puis, Luffy s'écrie :

- Sus au deuxième toboggan !

- Onze tours chacun, le douzième est gratuit !

- Ne courrez pas vous allez vous…

- Laisse tomber Nami. Ils sont déjà trop loin.

La rousse baisse les bras en soupirant de désespoir. Puis, elle se rend compte que Robin n'est plus à côté d'elle. Elle est au bord du bassin et attend l'arrivée de leurs amis.

- Ben qu'est-ce que tu fais, Robin ?

- J'attend de voir leur état à l'arrivée. Si ce n'est pas trop dangereux, je les suis au prochain tour.

Si les toboggans avaient des niveaux comme les pistes de ski, celui-ci serait noir. À l'arrivée, à part Zorro et Sanji qui tiennent relativement bien la route, tous les autres ont des spirales à la place des yeux. D'ailleurs, Brook manque de se noyer ! Robin éclate de rire et déclare :

- Bien, le prochain tour, c'est moi qui passe en première. Et Nami passe en deuxième !

- Quoi ?!

Mais la navigatrice se retrouve emportée par le flot. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, elle s'est retrouvée en bas, plus hilare que jamais.

Au bout de leurs onze tours +1 gratuit, les pirates essoufflés décident de se poser dans les jacuzzis. Franky entre le premier faisant fuir les quelques baigneurs qui s'y prélassaient. Il s'installe lourdement puis, Luffy et Chopper sautent à ses côtés. Usopp trouve l'eau trop chaude alors Sanji le pousse. Le pauvre sniper se tord le nez contre Zorro qui se met à hurler sur le cuistot. Nami calme tout le monde de son poing et entre dans le jacuzzi suivie par Robin. Brook reste à l'extérieur mais met ses os de pied au-dessus de la source de bulle. Il ne peut s'empêcher de ricaner.

- Il t'arrive quoi, Brook ? demande Franky.

- Oh rien, yohoho, c'est juste que ça chatouille les pieds !

- Mais comment tu peux sentir que ça chatouille ! s'exclame Chopper. Tu n'as plus de peau.

Un éclair fugace traverse le crâne du musicien.

- Oh mais, c'est pas bête ça… Alors, ça ne chatouille pas vraiment. Oh, je suis déçu, je pensais que…

- On ne veut pas le savoir.

Après cela, le calme revient. Jusqu'à ce que Luffy se mette à rire.

- Ce qui est bien des jacuzzis, c'est que tu peux péter dans l'eau, les autres n'y voient que du feu.

- Ouais, bon ça marche plus une fois que tu l'as dit tout haut, remarque Zorro devant les visages horrifiés de Nami, Usopp et Chopper.

Franky éclate de rire.

Puis, l'appel du ventre se fait sentir alors, les pirates sortent de l'eau. Il faut tirer Luffy du jacuzzi parce que cet idiot s'est endormi. Ils retournent au vestiaire se changer et se retrouvent à l'endroit des sèche-cheveux. Chopper est le premier à y passer. Il a horreur d'avoir le poil mouillé alors il reste sous la douce chaleur pendant 20 bonnes minutes.

Après ces bonnes aventures sans anicroches ni destruction, les pirates au chapeau de paille retournent au Sunny, le sourire aux lèvres malgré la pluie. Ils ont vraiment passé une bonne après-midi. Mais ça ne pouvait pas se finir aussi bien…

- Oh merde !

- Quoi Franky ?!

- Mon maillot, j'ai oublié mon maillot !

- Ben, tu l'as ton maillot !

- Mais non, ça c'est mon slip de tous les jours ! J'ai oublié mon maillot de bain dans le vestiaire !

- T'en achèteras un autre !

- Mais c'était mon prééééééfééééérééééé !

- Tu vas pas nous faire une comédie pour ça !

- Siiiiiiiiiii !

- Bon, ça suffit ! Franky, tu n'avais qu'à faire attention à tes affaires ! Rhooo puis c'est chiant cette pluie ! L'eau, ça mouille.

- …

- Euh… Nami chérie ?

- Quoi encore ?!

- Où as-tu mis ton superbe parapluie ?


	16. 15 La promenade à vélo

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

Il fait beau, il fait chaud, c'est presque l'été... ça vous dit une petite promenade à vélo?

Enjoy ;)

* * *

><p>La promenade à vélo<p>

L'air est doux, le vent léger, le soleil tendre, l'ambiance joyeuse… Franky a fabriqué huit vélos pour lui et ses compagnons (sauf pour Chopper qui squatte ceux des autres). Ils se promènent sur un chemin côtier par un bel après-midi de printemps d'une île printanière.

- Aaaah, j'adore ce temps, soupire Usopp le nez au vent.

- Moi aussi, déclare Brook. Ça me donne envie de fredonner un petit air. Dommage que je ne puisse pas lâcher mon guidon, je vous aurez bien joué quelque chose.

- T'as la frousse ? demande Franky.

- Disons que je n'ai pas envie de m'écorcher ou de me fracasser un os en lâchant cet engin. Merci bien.

- Rhoooo tu peux essayer ! Chopper, t'as du lait ?

Le sniper se retourne vers le médecin, assis dans le panier du vélo de la navigatrice en bout de file.

- Quoi ?!

Incompréhensions sur la ligne. Zorro tente de restituer l'information mais comme il a compris "Chopper, t'as doublé" difficile pour le petit médecin de répondre. Usopp hausse les épaules l'air de dire "c'est rien laisse tomber" et se met à pédaler comme un dératé pour rattraper son capitaine qui risque de se paumer au premier carrefour.

Sanji suit les filles de très près et Zorro fait des zigzags.

- Mais bon sang, Zorro, arrête de rouler n'importe comment ! s'exclame Nami.

- Je ne roule pas n'importe comment ! J'essaie de fermer mon blouson en même temps !

- Oh.

- Pfff, quel nullard, soupire Sanji.

Les filles prévoient le coup et s'écartent à gauche et à droite. Ça ne loupe pas : Zorro freine un grand coup… et c'est Sanji qui s'encastre dans le bretteur !

- Hé mais ça va pas de t'arrêter comme ça ?!

- Tu me cherches ?

- Ouais, t'es juste en face de moi, concombre mal épluché !

- Répète un peu, citron farci !

Et ils commencent à se disputer au milieu du chemin. Impossible de les calmer quand c'est comme ça, les autres le savent bien. Il n'y a qu'une seule chose qui met les deux meilleurs ennemis du monde toujours sur la même longueur d'onde…

- Hé psssiit, Luffy ?!

- Ouais, quoi Usopp ? T'as trouvé un truc bizarre ? T'as une idée trop cool ? On fait la course ?!

- Nan ! Tu veux pas faire une blague à Zorro et Sanji ?

- Oh si, hihihi ! On fait quoi ?

Le sniper chuchote à l'oreille de son capitaine. Lorsque Franky et Brook les rejoignent, ils voient bien à leurs regards qu'ils ont l'intention de faire une connerie.

- Hé les gars ? demande Franky. Pourquoi vous vous arrêtez comme ça ?

- Oh Franky, tu tombes à pic. Dis, tu veux bien me rendre un petit service ?

- Bien sûr, mon pote, c'est pourquoi ?

- Peux-tu juste lancer un gros caillou à la mer ?

Franky ne comprend pas très bien. Brook se demande pourquoi Luffy grimpe dans un arbre avec son vélo… Les filles et Chopper, qui arrivent derrière, ne se doutent de rien. Ils discutent gaiment. Soudain, un gros plouf se fait entendre et Usopp se met à crier :

- Oh non ! Catastrophe ! Luffy est tombé à l'eau avec son vélo !

- Quoi ?! s'étranglent la navigatrice et le médecin de bord.

Robin se met à rire.

- Vous feriez mieux de vous ranger.

- Hein ?! Mais t'es pas bien, Luffy est en train de se noyer !

- Oui, oui, Nami. Arrête-toi et patiente.

Robin ne peut arrêter de sourire. Elle sait ce qui se trame et c'est d'autant plus drôle quand la navigatrice et le médecin (irréductibles naïfs) y croient comme des bleus.

L'effet escompté du cri d'Usopp ne se fait pas attendre. Soudain, deux éclairs passent aux côtés des deux femmes arrêtées, un jaune et un vert. Le bretteur et le cuisinier arrêtent leurs deux vélos dans un crissement de pneus et sautent à la mer, dans un mouvement absolument synchronisé, mêlé de panique, de colère et de désespoir. Lorsque le "plouf" de leur chute retentit, Luffy, perché sur sa branche, éclate de rire.

- Hahaha ! Usopp, t'es le meilleur !

Nami sent la moutarde lui monter au nez et Chopper éclate de rire. Il saute à terre et rejoint Usopp qui se tient les cotes avec Brook tant ils rigolent. Franky regarde en bas les deux hommes dont on ne voit que la tête. On entend un "bande de cons" suivi d'un "c'est même pas drôle" mais les pirates sont déjà passés à autre chose. Luffy est pendu à sa branche par le fond du pantalon et son vélo git au sol, la roue tournant désormais dans le vide. Le temps que Zorro et Sanji remontent de leur plongeon rafraichissant, Franky a réparé le vélo du capitaine hilare et la fine équipe reprend sa promenade.

Sanji a mis ses chaussures dans son panier et a retiré son tee-shirt. Il a remonté le bas de son pantalon dégoulinant et il avance, en tête cette fois-ci. Il préfère garder un œil sur Luffy et Usopp. Chopper est dans le panier du sniper mais il n'est pas très confortable.

- Comment ça, "il est pas confortable le panier à Usopp" ? Mais tu te fiches de moi ! s'exclame Franky. C'est le même que celui de Nami ! C'est juste que cet imbécile d'Usopp s'amuse à rouler dans les trous et sur les racines alors évidemment, ça tressaute un peu. C'est pas un vélo avec des supers amortis !

- Oh, Franky ! Tu pourrais me faire un vélo avec des supers amortis ?

- Va te faire voir, Usopp. Cet engin ne ferait pas long feu si c'est toi qui l'a entre les mains.

- C'est pas cool ça, Franky, réplique Sanji. Usopp, c'est pas Luffy.

Le cyborg approuve cette réflexion et le capitaine fait une moue boudeuse. Derrière eux, Brook et Nami suivent le mouvement, les cheveux au vent, tandis que Zorro tente de rattraper son retard. Pédaler avec des godasses trempées, c'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus aisé. Robin ferme la marche, pédalant tranquillement.

L'archéologue est vite rejoint par la navigatrice et les deux femmes discutent. Devant elle, les garçons se disputent, se poursuivent, zigzaguent, font demi tour, roulent en dehors des chemins, manquent de tomber par-dessus bord, se taquinent…

- Quelle bande de gamins ! Usopp fait gaffe à Chopper, bon sang !

- Calme-toi Nami ! Tu sais bien qu'ils sont résistants, il ne peut rien leur arriver !

- Moui mais quand même, je n'aimerais pas qu'il… Zorro le chemin ne va pas par là-bas ! Je n'aimerais pas qu'ils nous embarquent dans leurs histoires ! Parce que je ne sais pas si tu t'en es rendue compte mais à chaque fois… Franky et Sanji, arrêtez ça tout de suite, vous avez l'air débile à essayer de faire du vélo les mains sur les pédales ! Je disais quoi ? Ah oui, à chaque fois, ce sont eux qui se mettent dans la merde mais ils nous entrainent tous avec !

- Nami est-ce que c'est l'heure du gouter ?! demande le capitaine en faisant un demi-tour contrôlé avec son vélo un peu cabossé.

- Oui mais on a dit qu'on s'arrêterait à une aire de pique-nique !

Robin se met à sourire du léger énervement de son amie.

- Tu sais, déclare-t-elle, je crois que les garçons ne pensent pas à mal !

- Ils ne pensent pas tout court ! Quelle bande gamins.

- Oui, ça, tu l'as déjà dit.

Nami soupire.

- Tu ne penses pas comme moi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Parfois, si. Je les trouve vraiment débiles. Mais au fond, s'ils n'étaient plus comme ça, ce ne serait plus vraiment, l'équipage au chapeau de paille, si ?

Et là, Nami imagine cette ravissante promenade en vélo avec Luffy qui se tiendrait tranquille à ses côté, Chopper confortablement installé sur le coussin du panier d'Usopp, Usopp qui roulerait calmement sans essayer d'impressionner le petit, Franky qui ne danserait pas sur sa selle, Sanji qui n'essaierait pas de les draguer en roulant comme un cycliste pro, Brook qui ne ferait pas de blague de squelette à un bretteur parfaitement bien réveillé et souriant… Sérieusement ? Non, impossible. Elle se met à rire à cette idée.

- Que t'arrive-t-il, Nami ?

- Rien, rien du tout. Tout va bien ! Il fait un temps merveilleux, nous sommes en promenade, tout est parfait.

Le nez au vent, les yeux fermés, cessant de pédaler, la navigatrice apprécie la brise qui vient doucement lui caresser l'arête du nez. Elle soupire de douceur. Et puis la tendre brise vient mettre la pagaille dans sa chevelure rousse. Nami rouvre les yeux, ne voyant le chemin devant que par intermittence entre les mèches de cheveux. Elle serre les dents et pousse un grognement.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demande Robin en se tournant vers son amie.

L'archéologue retient un rire devant l'état catastrophique de la longue chevelure de la navigatrice. Celle-ci pile net et rabat ses cheveux en arrière. Cette solution fonctionne deux minutes… et le vent revient mettre le bordel. Au bord de l'énervement (il lui en faut peu), Nami crispe ses mains sur le guidon.

- L'idéal serait d'avoir le vent de face, déclare Robin songeuse.

Nami tourne la tête vers son amie avec un air enjouée, des yeux ronds et un sourire immense. Robin, elle, ne voit qu'un demi-sourire, un quart d'œil gauche et un air malin.

- Mais fa fest… rhaaaa ! peste la navigatrice en recrachant la mèche de cheveu. Ça c'est une super idée !

Et sans attendre davantage, elle se met à pédaler très vite, distançant Robin de 10 mètres en quelques secondes. Les garçons la voient passer comme une furie.

- Ben, Nami ?!

- T'inquiète Chopper ! Elle doit être juste très pressée de faire le gouter ! Allez, on la suit ! Je suis sûr qu'elle a trouvé un super coin !

- Luffy, ne bave pas comme ça, je vais rouler dedans et glisser.

- Nan, si tu glisses Usopp, c'est parce que tu ne sais pas tenir ton vélo.

- Parce que la tête d'algue sait tenir son vélo ?! Il s'est perdu combien de fois aujourd'hui Franky ?

- Une, deux… trois quatre… plus une fois quand Luffy faisait la vidange… ça fait cinq !

- Euh, excusez-moi mais je crois que ça va bientôt faire six ! Yohoho !

Alors, ils se mettent à pédaler comme des bœufs pour rattraper la navigatrice, le gouter et Zorro. Ne cherchez pas les rapports entre ses trois éléments, il n'y en a aucun !

* * *

><p><strong>NdZ<strong> Spéciale dédicace à toutes celles et ceux qui ont les cheveux dans les yeux à chaque mini-brisouille de vent !  
>Pour les reviews, c'est juste dessous :)<p> 


	17. 16 Le grand ménage

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue!

Il faut se méfier des apparences. Nos amis pirates savent garder leur petit nid bien propre. Non mais, le roi des pirates n'est pas cracra!... Un peu mais pas tout le temps, voyons, il a une réputation à tenir.  
>J'en profite pour vous tous remercier, vous êtes terriblement adorables et adorablement terribles!<br>Bien, allons faire le ménage, vous verrez, c'est passionnant :)

Enjoy ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Le grand ménage<strong>

Hier soir, ils avaient fait tellement de barouf et de bazar, qu'en se levant ce matin-là, ils décident tous de concert de faire un grand ménage. Ils se partagent les tâches et les sections du navire. Usopp monte de son atelier le grand tableau noir que Franky suspend dans un coin du salon. Nami prend une boîte de craie et commence à faire un long discours. Sentant Luffy, Zorro et Chopper bailler, elle manque de s'énerver mais Usopp rattrape la chose. Il lui choure la craie et se met à dessiner le Sunny, des cales à la vigie. Nami sourit en prenant une craie rouge. Elle entreprend de séparer le navire en traçant de grands traits horizontaux et verticaux. Puis, à l'aide d'une craie verte, elle note les noms de chacun. À sa grande surprise, personne ne se plaint. Pour une fois, ces imbéciles ont dû se rendre à l'évidence que le Sunny était vraiment, vraiment très crade. Après cette leçon attentive, les pirates vont chercher torchons, serpillères, balais, brosse et compagnie et se mettent à l'ouvrage.

Dans la salle de bain, Chopper décape la baignoire, brosse les toilettes, enlève les cheveux, poils et autres choses non identifiés des trous des lavabos, le tout en sifflotant joyeusement. Il lustre la robinetterie et passe trois fois le chiffon sur les miroirs. Il faut que ça brille ! Une fois satisfait, il descend à son laboratoire. En passant devant le salon, il voit Brook.

Le squelette, armé d'un plumeau multicolore et d'un chiffon imbibé de produit qui sent le lilas fleuri, chantonne en nettoyant la banquette et les meubles. Une fois qu'il a traqué la poussière du sol au plafond, il engage une féroce bataille contre les traces de doigts et autres traces suspects sur les vitres de l'aquarium. Il en vient même à se demander si son capitaine ne lèche pas la vitre…

En parlant du capitaine, Luffy, lui, a la charge de remettre à neuf la chambre des garçons. Sur ce coup, il faut le dire, ses amis ont été un peu vaches. Car, il faut l'avouer, la chambre du futur roi des pirates et de ses compagnons de sexe masculins ne ressemble pas à grand-chose… Mais Luffy, se moque d'avoir la pire des pièces, il prend beaucoup de plaisir à faire le ménage ! D'abord, il range tout ce qui traîne par terre : les slips (qui puent), les chaussettes (de l'ex méchant méchant du tiroir), les clous (sur lesquels il ne faut suuuurout pas marcher pied nu), les billes explosives (qu'il faut manipuler avec précaution), les serviettes sales et encore humides, les paquets de chips vide (mais qui peut bien avoir des fringales la nuit ?), les papiers, les crayons… Puis, il défait les draps, jette tout par la fenêtre (la lessive, ce sera pour une prochaine fois), traque la poussière avec son plumeau et aère à fond. Une fois tout cela effectué, Luffy s'arme du super aspirateur et aspire le sol (avec les clous, les billes et les chaussettes qu'il a loupé). Et enfin, il refait tous les lits, range les affaires correctement dans les placards et replace correctement les doudous de Franky sur son oreiller. Après quoi, il s'effondre au sol et pousse un roupillon.

À la vigie, Zorro lutte pour ne pas faire comme son capitaine. Muni d'un chiffon, il retire la poussière avant de passer le balai. Une fois les lieux à peu près propres, il prend le temps de nettoyer ses haltères un par un.

À l'extrême opposé du bretteur, c'est-à-dire dans les cales, Franky et Usopp dépoussièrent, balaient, nettoient, torchonnent, chiffonnent tout de fond en comble, de la proue à la poupe. Ils traquent les moindre mouton, ils passent dans chaque recoin (même les plus sombres, on ne sait jamais). Franky nettoie même le soldier dock system pendant qu'Usopp fait briller les clenches des ateliers.

Au-dessus de leurs tête, à la cuisine, Sanji a sorti toute sa vaisselle pour : faire la poussière dans les placards et pour nettoyer amoureusement le service à vaisselle intégralement, des petites cuillères aux saladiers en verre qu'il n'utilise qu'une à deux fois par an. Nami dans la salle à manger, le regarde faire en soupirant.

Elle a passé le balai, la serpillère et s'occupe désormais des fenêtres et de la table un peu grasse (à force). Une fois que tout brille, elle quitte fièrement la pièce et se dirige vers le quartier des femmes. Là aussi, c'est rapide. Elle n'a qu'à retirer les quelques affaires qui trainent au sol pour passer un coup du super aspirateur. Puis, elle range toutes ses fringues, nettoie les miroirs et dépoussière les abats jour.

De son côté, Robin s'occupe de la bibliothèque. Elle a fait comme Sanji pour nettoyer ses placards. Il est impossible de rentrer dans la pièce tant elle a mis des livres dans tous les coins et, armée d'un chiffon, elle dépoussière tous les meubles, en relisant le troisième tome des contes d'East Blue parce qu'elle a retrouvé ce livre par hasard et que ça fait passer le temps. Une fois que tous les livres seront remis à leur place, elle s'occupera du sol. D'ici là, elle devrait peut-être penser à retrouver le tome 4 de son bouquin…

Chopper a terminé de faire la poussière dans son laboratoire lorsqu'il entend Sanji crier que la collation est prête. Tout le monde se précipite dehors. Zorro et Usopp ont retiré leurs tee-shirts. Mine de rien, le ménage, ça donne chaud. Les pirates discutent autour d'une boisson fraîche et d'un biscuit. Puis, chacun repart à la traque de la poussière.

Après des activités assez individuelles, la plupart des marins se retrouve à s'occuper du pont. Brook est à la poupe, Luffy à la proue (logique). Robin a interdit qu'on s'approche de ses fleurs et Nami a dit la même chose pour ses mandariniers (avec en prime le regard noir et le poing serré). Franky et Usopp se chargent de nettoyer la coque pendant que Zorro, suspendu dans le vide, brosse les voiles en sifflotant.

Soudain, Robin relève la tête. Elle voit Chopper sortir de son laboratoire essoufflé. Il vient de terminer son ménage. Curieuse, l'archéologue jette un œil à la pièce. Jamais elle n'avait vu un cabinet aussi luisant, s'en est presque effrayant. Le petit renne se rend en réserve, aider Sanji à nettoyer sans déranger trop de choses (surtout les trucs qui craignent comme les bouteilles de saké ou la viande).

Usopp a sorti la tondeuse et s'occupe de la pelouse sous le regard envieux de Luffy et celui anxieux de Franky, l'un pensant qu'il a trop de chance de faire ça, l'autre songeant à son pauvre gazon. Nami, armée d'un sécateur, taille ses arbres pendant que Robin bichonne ses jolies fleurs. Lorsque Sanji et Chopper reviennent de la réserve, le Sunny brille de fond en comble.

- Et voilà mon vieux ! déclare Luffy. Te voilà tout propre !

Les pirates sont contents. Fatigués, lessivés, crevés, mais contents. C'est alors que Chopper pousse un cri :

- Horreur ! Une mouette a fait caca sur la balançoire !

Et ils se mettent à se disputer pour savoir qui devra nettoyer cette crotte. Ils sont tous tellement motivés par ce grand ménage, qu'ils sont obligés de tirer à la courte paille celui qui aura l'honneur et le privilège de nettoyer cette crotte de mouette.

* * *

><p><strong>NdZ<strong> Pour ceux qui sont trèèèèès attentifs et qui ont envie d'un petit défi, le thème de la semaine prochaine est innocemment annoncé dans ce chapitre (oui, c'est fait exprès). Des idées? Ceux qui trouvent auront une médaille en chocolat!  
>Pour les reviews, c'est juste dessous :)<p> 


	18. 17 L'invention du sèche-chaussette

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue!

Suite au chapitre de la semaine dernière, j'ai l'immense honneur d'annoncer à mes très chers lecteurs que le thème de cette semaine est la **lessive**! *applaudissements* Un chapitre un peu plus court que d'ordinaire, je m'en excuse.  
>Mes sincères félicitations à Pommi, Afroradish et xmelmugiwarax. Vous recevrez bientôt votre médaille en chocolat :) ^o^<br>Bien, passons au chapitre du jour à présent.

Enjoy ;)

* * *

><p>L'invention du sèche-chaussette<p>

Franky a eu cette idée après avoir fait le ménage. Il se disait que se serait bien d'inventer une machine pour faire sécher les chaussettes sans efforts. Avec Usopp, ils ont mis du temps mais ils ont réussit. Le sèche-chaussette est né.

C'est une sorte de grosse pieuvre qui étend des bras de métal auxquels sont fixés des pinces à linge. Relativement simple en soi, simple et absolument banal. Mais ça ne serait pas une invention made in Franky et Usopp si c'était aussi simple et banal. Alors, pour que ce soit, un véritable "sèche-chaussette", les deux inventeurs ont ajouté un petit ventilateur et un système de rotation permettant à la pieuvre en métal de tourner sur elle-même. Ainsi, toutes les chaussettes suspendues passent devant le ventilateur et tout est sec en quelques instants !

La machine est splendide et impeccable, mais c'est sans compter sur les problèmes de fabrication. Au premier test, ça tourne trop vite et les chaussettes s'envolent. Au second test, les chaussettes se prennent dans la pale du ventilateur et finissent en confettis (pour le plus grand bonheur de Luffy qui a fait de ce jour le "jour-officiel-des-chaussettes"). Le troisième test est concluant mais le temps de séchage est encore trop long. Le quatrième test est parfait. Les deux hommes sont donc très fiers de présenter leur nouvelle invention le dimanche suivant, jour de lessive sur le Sunny.

Les bras dans la bassine, la cigarette à la bouche, Sanji détache l'un de ses pantalons pendant qu'à côté de lui, Chopper entreprend de nettoyer sa blouse un peu grise. Le cuisinier lève un regard incréduble vers Usopp.

- Ouais, et alors ?

- Mais réfléchis Sanji ! Le temps de séchage est largement réduit !

- Moi j'm'en fiche ! s'exclame Chopper. Les chaussettes, j'en mets pas.

- Mais tu pourras étendre tes tee-shirts !

- Non Franky non ! Pas de tee-shirt, ça s'appelle "sèche-chaussette" pas "sèche-tee-shirt" !

Les deux inventeurs commencent à se disputer sous les regards blasés du cuisinier et du médecin qui continuent leurs lessives.

Non loin d'eux, les deux femmes discutent en lavant leur petit linge et Brook ne peut s'empêcher de jeter de temps à autre des coups d'œil vers les deux beautés de l'équipage. Mais Nami et Robin s'arrangent pour cacher leurs culottes. Franky et Usopp viennent montrer leur invention.

- Intelligent, souffle Robin.

- Pfff, quel intérêt ! Il suffit d'accrocher nos chaussettes sur l'un des cordages et le tour est joué ! Vous vous creusez vraiment la tête pour des broutilles les gars…

Le jugement de Nami anéantit les deux hommes. Brook leur remonte le moral en sortant sa guitare.

- Je vais vous interpréter l'air de la lessive que je chantais avec les pirates du Rumbar. Écoutez-ça, ça donne la pêche !

Et il fait sonner son instrument si fort et si faux que même les mouettes en tombent à la mer.

- Oups, désolé. Jouer les doigts mouillés n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus aisé… Yohoho !

- Mais quel idiot…

Au pied du mât, Zorro met plus d'eau sur le pont et sur ses fringues (propres donc) que sur les vêtements sales qu'il lave. Il faut dire qu'essayer de laver sa grande veste dans un bac à peine assez large pour y passer un pied, ce n'est pas très malin. Mais bon c'est Zorro. Au moment où il s'est réveillé, toutes les meilleures bassines étaient déjà utilisées. À ses côtés, Luffy a du mal à maîtriser la lessive, la bassine, les tee-shirts, l'eau et le soleil dans les yeux en même temps. Il se retrouve avec de la lessive dans les yeux et les tee-shirts sous la bassine. Trop difficile.

- Rhaaaaa ça piiiiique !

- Hé Luffy, Luffy ! Tu veux voir notre nouvelle invention génialissime ?

- Je peux rien voir, crétin ! J'ai du savon dans les yeux !

Le capitaine trouve alors un morceau de tissu dans lequel il s'empresse de s'essuyer. Le coup qu'il se prend, il ne le comprend pas tout de suite. Puis, lorsqu'il se rend compte que c'est dans un des tee-shirts propres de la navigatrice qu'il s'est essuyé, il approuve sa bosse.

- Fais voir cette invention Usopp ?! Ouah, ça a trop la classe ! Je peux essayer ?

- Lave tes chaussettes avant, idiot !

Une fois les chaussettes lavées, Luffy les place dans les pinces à linge. Franky et Usopp lancent un solennel "c'est parti !" et ils mettent le sèche-chaussette en marche. L'essai est concluant. Jusqu'à ce que Luffy éternue. Le souffle du capitaine déséquilibre la machine qui s'effondre au sol. Le ventilateur se décroche et vole quelques mètres avant d'atterrir en plein dans la bassine de Sanji, éclaboussant Nami et Robin au passage. La navigatrice s'énerve et frappe Zorro qui n'avait rien demandé. Le bretteur se lève brusquement, s'affale sur la bassine de Luffy qui déverse tous ses résidus grisâtre sur la belle pelouse. Franky hurle à la mort et se précipite pour sauver son gazon. Alors, il écrase méchamment la pieuvre en métal et ses pinces à linge intégrées. Il hurle de douleur. Chopper se précipite sur lui, dérape sur le pantalon de Sanji et glisse sur le pont jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur Brook occupé à réaccorder sa guitare. Le squelette s'effondre dans un bruit sourd sur le pauvre médecin. Usopp se met à soupirer, se disant que vraiment, les inventions sur ce navire, c'est pas une bonne idée.

* * *

><p><strong>NdZ<strong> Comme si tout pouvait bien se passer sur ce navire...


	19. 18 Sanji fait grève ?

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue!

Aujourd'hui, Sanji a décidé de faire la grève. Si, si, c'est possible. C'est possible, mais c'est le carnage.  
><strong>Yuuki21<strong>, ce chapitre est pour toi, pour cette idée que tu avais lancée : le **restaurant** !

Enjoy ;)

* * *

><p>Sanji fait grève ?<p>

Lorsqu'il entend la porte claquer, c'est déjà trop tard : Luffy a pillé tout le frigo ! Mais c'est pas de sa faute, c'est celle de Franky qui avait mal refermé le verrou du frigidaire. Il n'empêche que le capitaine a englouti toute les vivres du navire en l'espace d'une seule et unique petite nuit. Les fois précédentes, Sanji a tenu bon. Mais là, il craque, il craque pour de bon.

- Nan mais ça commence à bien faire ! J'en ai marre moi, je me tue à essayer de vous faire à tous des plats équilibrés, même à l'autre concombre endormi là, et vous n'êtes même pas fichu de veiller sur ce satané bouffeur à deux jambes ! Et des jambes élastiques en plus, avec des bras élastiques et une bouche élastique ! Mais surtout, SURTOUT avec un estomac élastique ! Alors là, non, non j'en ai marre, je… je démissionne ! Comme on dit, je rends mon tablier ! Débrouillez-vous !

Il sort de la cuisine en claquant la porte. Le soleil n'est même pas encore levé et les pirates se retrouvent au pied du mur. Ils sont tous muets de stupeur, sauf Luffy qui est muet parce qu'il a vraiment trop mangé. Pour le punir, les dieux de la bonne bouffe le clouent au lit avec un terrible mal de ventre, bien fait pour lui, il rira moins l'abruti.

Toujours très pragmatique, Nami considère que l'incident est clos et elle renvoie les hommes dans leur quartier en se disant que Sanji va bien revenir sur sa décision. Mais au petit matin, lorsqu'elle entre dans la cuisine, c'est Robin qu'elle voit aux fourneaux à cuisiner ce qu'elle a pu trouver. Sanji a véritablement décidé de faire la grève. Bon, pour le petit déjeuner, ça passe. Mais il va falloir trouver quelque chose pour ce midi.

Heureusement, une île est en vue dès le milieu de la matinée et quelques heures avant midi, les pirates débarquent. Nami ordonne immédiatement de refaire le plein des vivres et personne ne bronche devant l'air mal luné de la navigatrice. À 13h, les réserves sont à nouveaux pleines mais le cuisinier refuse de remettre son tablier. Cigarette à la bouche, regard perdu sur l'océan, il boude.

- On dirait une nana.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça Zorro ?

- Parce que les nanas, elles font toujours ça. Elles boudent.

Mais même la réflexion piquante et cinglante du bretteur ne fait pas réagir Sanji. Il est comme déconnecté de la réalité.

C'est alors que Luffy a une idée, que le coupable tente de se faire pardonner. Il déniche un bon restaurant et invite tous ses camarades. Il promet même de payer avec son propre argent, celui que Nami lui a donné et qu'il claque toujours en supplément de viande ou en sucrerie.

Les pirates au chapeau de paille suivent leur capitaine et entrent dans le resto, le cuisinier trainant des pieds. Ils savent tous pertinemment qu'il va se passer quelque chose.

Le serveur installe les pirates à une grande table et leur tend le menu. Luffy choisit d'office entrée-entrée-plat-plat-dessert-dessert.

- Pourquoi tu bégaies Luffy ? demande Usopp incrédule.

- Il ne bégaie pas, il veut tout en double, réplique Brook. Réfléchit ! C'est d'une logique incomparable. Bien, je crois que je vais me laisser tenter par la culotte de la serveuse…

- Pervers ! hurle Nami en balançant sa fourchette dans la coupe afro du squelette en face de lui.

Franky se redresse sur son siège, fait deux yeux ronds et déclare d'une toute petite voix :

- Je voulais juste savoir si j'avais le droit de prendre une grosse dose de cola…

- Elle parlait pas à toi, soupire Zorro à côté du cyborg.

- Ah ouf. Et toi, tu prends quoi ?!

- Le plat du jour. La flemme de lire la carte !

- Ouais moi aussi je veux ça !

Ils passent commande. Usopp annonce :

- Cinq plats du jour, un gros verre de colas, deux spécialités du chef et…

- La même chose pour moi, déclare Luffy en souriant.

Devant l'air ahuri du serveur, les pirates expliquent à leur capitaine que sa commande est impossible à réaliser. Luffy fait une moue boudeuse et choisit finalement la spécialité du chef, Usopp chuchote au serveur :

- Mettez une bonne grosse assiette. Il a un très très gros appétit !

L'attente est longue, Luffy s'impatiente.

- Sur le Sunny, on attend pas aussi longtemps.

- C'est parce que je prend toujours de l'avance sur ton estomac, imbécile !

- Ahah ! ricane Franky. Tu commences à regretter, pas vrai ?

- Mais pas du tout ! J'attend de voir ce que valent leurs plats.

Le cyborg sourit en lançant un clin d'œil à Zorro et Chopper. Les deux compères approuvent en silence : oui, leur cuisinier est vexé.

Les plats arrivent. Luffy se jette sur le sien. Il n'y a plus rien dans son assiette. Le serveur rembarque aussitôt son plat. Les autres dévisagent méchamment leur capitane en planquant discrètement leurs assiettes. Mais Luffy n'a visiblement pas l'intention de piquer dans leurs plats. Il observe les autres clients en lâchant un petit rire moqueur de temps à autre.

Sanji constate que le plat n'est pas mauvais mais il a entraperçu les cuisines tout à l'heure, il y a bien trop de gâchis à son goût. Puis, il pose à nouveau son regard sur la table. Les deux dames de l'équipage ont l'air de se régaler.

- Nami chérie, Robin d'amour, vous aimez ?

- Ma foi oui, c'est très bon.

- Ouais, ché délichieux !

- Ne mange pas trop vite Chopper ! Et puis déjà c'est pas à toi que je m'adressais !

- Tu boudes toujours ?

- Nan ! Et n'approche pas ta tête si près, Luffy. Je vois plus ce que je bouffe !

- Tu veux que je t'aide ?

Le capitaine reçoit un coup de pied sous la table. Il s'assied correctement et ne dis plus rien. Jusqu'à ce que le serveur vienne débarrasser et proposer un dessert.

- Hé mais je voulais manger plus de viande !

- Arrête de beugler ! On est au restaurant, tiens-toi tranquille !

Ils prennent des glaces à trois boules, six pour Usopp et douze pour Luffy. Sanji fixe anxieusement les cuisines. Les mains sur les cuisses, il ne peut s'empêcher de bouger nerveusement ses jambes. Ses amis remarquent ce tic et se lancent des clins d'œil. Les desserts arrivent. Luffy prend son temps pour manger ses glaces et les pirates profitent qu'il ait la bouche pleine pour déguster le silence.

À la fin du repas, Usopp et Chopper prennent une tisane, Robin prend son éternel café et Franky re-re-re-reprend un gros verre de colas.

- T'aurais dû demande un saladier directement, t'es bête. Pourquoi tu n'y as pas pensé ?

- Zorro, c'est très mesquin, cette réflexion. J'en suis tout retourné…. Non, ne cherchez pas, ce n'est pas une blague de squelette. J'ai les dents complètement gelées par la glace ! Ah mais suis-je bête ! Je suis mort, je n'ai donc plus la sensation de froid ! Yohoho, désolé, c'était finalement une blague de squelette. Ouaïe, j'ai vraiment mal.

- Oulalala ! Fais-moi voir ça !

- On est au resto les gars ! Chopper, tu regarderas ça au Sunny !

- Mais Brook souffre !

- Oh oui, je souuuuuffre !

Sanji fiche un coup de coude au musicien.

- Pas deux fois la même blague, merci.

- Sanji, tu boudes toujours ?!

- Luffy, va crever en enfer !

- Ne hurle pas comme ça voyons. Il t'a rien fait ! Ou presque…

- Usopp ! s'exclame la navigatrice. Cesse de prendre la défense de cet idiot !

- C'est vrai ça, ajoute Franky. Luffy peut se défendre tout seul, il est un grand garçon. Hey, qui a chouré ma paille ?

- Elle est par terre, débile.

- Oh, qui tu traites de débile là ?! demande Sanji en fixant le bretteur.

- Comme il est stressé notre cuisinier, constate Robin. Nous devrions peut-être y aller avant que les deux n'en viennent aux mains.

Le ton ayant monté d'un cran à la table, le patron en personne intervient pour séparer les deux belligérants. Le capitaine fait la moue parce que d'habitude c'est plus drôle. Un brouhaha monstre s'ensuit. Le patron ne veut pas d'histoire et met les neufs compagnons à la porte.

Luffy se met à rire avant de se prendre une bonne correction. Puis, les pirates rentrent tranquillement au Sunny. Tranquillement en une heure et demi parce que deux imbéciles ont pris trois fois la mauvaise direction. Dès qu'ils posent le pied sur le Sunny, le ventre du capitaine se met à grogner. Évidemment, prendre des détours, ça donne faim !

- Rhaaaa c'est bon j'ai compris, j'te fais un rôti ! Mais c'est la dernière fois, tu as bien compris ?! La prochaine fois, je… je quitte cet équipage de… de fou ! C'est clair ? Tu ne refais plus jamais ça, plus jamais, jamais, jamais, d'accord ?

Luffy n'écoute pas un traitre mot de ce que lui hurle son cuisinier. Il sourit en hochant bêtement la tête. Le capitaine se fait une note pour lui-même : ne plus jamais énerver Sanji. Le resto c'est bien, mais rien ne vaut un bon rôti fait par Sanji.

* * *

><p><strong>NdZ<strong> Haha ^^ Je pense vraiment que nos chers pirates au restaurant, ça doit être le carnage. La semaine prochaine, nous irons dans un endroit exotique...  
>Pour les reviews, c'est juste dessous :)<p> 


	20. 19 L'aquarium

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

Aujourd'hui, comme promis, nous allons dans un endroit exotique. Oui, je trouve qu'un aquarium, c'est super exotique (dans le sens où rares sont les personnes qui ont des baleines et des tortues marines dans leur jardin). **Pifouyou76** ce chapitre est pour toi :)

Enjoy ;)

* * *

><p><strong>L'aquarium<strong>

Franky ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi. Pourquoi faut-il trainer ses zigotos d'Usopp, Luffy et Chopper dans un aquarium alors qu'ils en ont un sur le Sunny. Zorro, lui, suit le groupe sans broncher. Voir des poissons-clown, des requins-marteau ou des poulpes entre quatre vitres, il trouve ça un peu triste.

- Pourtant ça n'a pas l'air de te gêner sur le Sunny, remarque Robin.

- Ça c'est parce que je sais qu'après, on va les bouffer !

Son regard meurtrier et son sourire carnassier font pouffer de rire l'archéologue. Nami est loin devant, à courir après les trois zinzins. Brook est parti explorer la salle sur les abysses pendant que Sanji drague une jolie minette à la salle des tortues marines. Zorro se perd entre deux salles et retrouve Luffy aussi perdu que lui. Finalement, ils se retrouvent tous les 9 à la salle des requins qu'ils contemplent pendant de longues minutes.

- Luffy ! tonne le cuisinier. Ferme la bouche, tu baves sur Chopper.

- Haaaaa mais c'est gluant ! Eurk, Luffy, t'es cracra !

- Ben, c'est ton capitaine. Tu devrais avoir l'habitude !

- Bon, on va pas rester à moisir ici ! Je voulais aller voir les otaries, on y va ? demande le charpentier en se levant de toute sa hauteur.

Le reste du groupe ne tarde pas à suivre et voilà nos pirates à la recherche des otaries.

Ils arrivent dans la salle crustacés, mollusques et autres petites bestioles des plages. Ici, les bacs sont ouverts sur le dessus. Luffy en profite pour y glisser sa main. Il perd aussitôt toute son énergie et se fait réprimander par Nami, Sanji et un gardien qui l'avait vu faire. Chopper se penche au-dessus de l'aquarium des bernards l'ermite et entre en grande conversation avec l'un des individus. Robin, très intriguée par ce manège, s'approche et demande les détails de la conversation.

- Et tu vois, Robin, Bob vit ici depuis qu'il est tout petit. Il m'a dit qu'il n'avait jamais vu la mer. C'est triste.

- Oh, ne soit pas si déconfit. Ici au moins, cette petite bête n'a aucun prédateur et il est nourri régulièrement !

- Mais il vit derrière une vitre et il me raconte que les enfants ont des têtes terribles !

Luffy interrompt leur conversation. Il vient de lire quelque chose sur une pancarte fléchée.

- Hé les gars ! Faut qu'on aille à côté, c'est la salle des baleines !

Effectivement, des baleines se prélassent dans une immense salle. Le capitaine est déçu.

- Oh mais elles sont ridicules !

- Évidemment après Laboon, toutes les baleines paraissent ridicules, souffle Zorro.

- Ma petite Laboon est devenue si grande ?!

- Mais oui, Brook. Elle est énorme !

- Oh !

Il essuie une larme invisible sur sa joue osseuse et déclare :

- Je suis tellement impatient de la revoir… Oh ! Des raies mantas !

Et il se précipite sur la vitre. Usopp a déjà le nez collé à la même vitre.

- Elles sont énormes !

- Pff, ça c'est rien par rapport à celle sur lesquelles moi, le grand capitaine Usopp, j'ai navigué !

Et il raconte son histoire pour Brook, Chopper et les quelques enfants présents dans la salle. Lorsqu'il a terminé, Zorro se réveille, s'étire et déclare :

- C'est bon ? On peut aller chercher les otaries ? Je crois que c'est par là…

- "Je crois que c'est par là" ! déclare Sanji moqueur. Nan mais tu t'entends ? Tu te paumes en ligne droite et tu supputes que les otaries se trouvent dans ce coin ?

- La ferme, tranche de citron ! Je sais où c'est, j'y suis déjà passé tout à l'heure !

- Dis voir, tête d'algue ! T'y es passé volontairement ou en te perdant ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Espèce de canari qui chante faux !

- Ça me fait bien rire, eucalyptus desséché ! Tu saurais retourner dans un endroit dans lequel tu t'es paumé ?

- Stop, les garçons. Ça suffit.

- Oui Robin d'amour ! Tout de suite ! Trouvons les otaries, allons par là !

- Non Sanji, c'est de ce côté-ci.

L'archéologue désigne la direction que montrait Zorro. Le cuisinier est perplexe mais il n'ose pas faire de réflexion à Robin qui sourit en se retournant. D'un geste souple, elle agite la carte de l'aquarium dans sa main droite. Zorro sourit, fier de lui et emboite le pas à l'historienne. Luffy et Usopp courent pour les rejoindre. Chopper est agrippé à la jupe de Nami et ne cesse de répéter que la baleine blanche n'arrête pas de dire des gros mots. Brook et Franky ont bien envie de s'acheter un truc à boire. Sanji ne dit rien et suit le groupe en fulminant intérieurement contre le bretteur.

Le parc des otaries est très grand et les petites bêtes nagent dans les profondeurs de leur bassin. C'est une esplanade extérieure mais il y a une salle à l'étage inférieur pour les observer sous l'eau. Chopper, Brook et Luffy regardent les otaries plonger pendant que sous leurs pieds, Usopp, Franky et Zorro les observent nager. Nami a elle-même organisé ces deux groupes de débiles pour qu'ils n'aillent pas tous en même temps s'agglutiner à la salle souterraine. Lorsque les trois zigotos remontent, trois autres les remplacent.

Lorsque tous le monde a vu les otaries nager (c'est exceptionnel), les pirates s'offrent un gouter sur l'esplanade, en plein soleil. Sanji avait préparé des petits biscuits sucrés et tout le monde se régale.

Ils décident de repartir en passant par la crique aux dauphins. Les petites bêtes sautent dans tous les sens en ricanant vers le ciel. Chopper fait une tête toute triste.

- Laisse-moi deviner, déclare Robin. Eux aussi ils ont envie de voir la mer ?

Le médecin lève un regard humide vers l'archéologue qui déclare :

- Non, Chopper, on ne va pas faire ça. Et n'en touche pas un mot à notre capitaine !

Il promet, à contrecœur. Robin se sent presque coupable de rendre le petit aussi triste. Les pirates repassent par la salle des tortues marines puis par la salle des poissons colorés. Ils évitent les coraux parce que Luffy trouve ça trop appétissant. Ils traversent une dernière fois la salle des requins et ressortent enchantés de leur petit périple à l'aquarium. Luffy fait un peu la moue parce qu'il n'a pas vu de gros monstres marins ou de poulpes géants. Chopper est un peu tristounet et il regarde fixement l'horizon alors que le Sunny s'éloigne de la cote.

Le petit médecin est tout seul. Robin le rejoint et pose à côté de lui, sur la rambarde, un très beau coquillage. Un coquillage qui se met soudainement à bouger. D'abord effrayé, Chopper pousse un petit cri. Puis, du coquillage, une paire d'antenne fait son apparition. Puis, deux pinces et des pattes fines.

- Bob ! s'exclame Chopper. Tu l'as laissé sortir ?!

- Chut ! dit Robin. Les autres ne doivent pas savoir !

Chopper prend le bernard l'ermite entre ses pattes et se précipite dans le salon après avoir longuement remercié son amie. Robin sourit. Elle s'était juré de ne rien faire mais elle n'a pas pu résister. Un petit crustacé en moins, qui le remarquera ?

* * *

><p><strong>NdZ<strong> Oyez, oyez. Mesdames mesdames, messieurs messieurs, bonjour bonsoir & merci de votre fidélité. (Pour ceux qui viennent d'arriver, merci quand même) Ouvrez grands vos mirettes et vos écoutilles, bande de crevettes d'eau douce, Zuzu a une annonce à vous faire ! *roulement de tambour solennel* D'ici quelques semaines (trois pour être exacte) nous serons au mois de juillet ! Oui et alors, me diriez-vous. Et alors ! Pour fêter l'été, la fin des exams pour ceux qui en ont eu, les vacances, les barbecues, la piscine et les chaussettes (qui a dit "j'vois pas le rapport" ?.. il y a toujours un rapport entre Zuzu et les chaussettes) j'ai concocté pour nos Mugi préférés un petit "road trip" bien déjanté ! Alors, vous êtes du voyage ?

**P**ost **Z**uzu-scriptum : pour ceux qui se demandent "Mais que va-t-il se passer ?" Reprenez donc les idées laissées par les uns ou les autres dans les jolies reviews, je m'en suis beaucoup inspiré. Pour ceux qui ont donné des idées, cessez d'être impatients, vous allez peut-être avoir des surprises…


	21. 20 Bataille d'eau sur le Sunny

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

C'est l'été, c'est l'été ! Il fait beau, il fait chaud, les oiseaux chantent et je suis en sueur... Enfin, non pas tellement chaud et beau aujourd'hui mais bon... *la vie de Zuzu est fantabuleuse* (vous connaissez Calvin & Hobbes ?!)  
>Je profite de ce début de chapitre pour remercier <strong>Yuuki21<strong>, petit guest discret mais qui reste fidèle au poste ! Merci Yuuki et non, je ne prévois pas de marine dans le Road Trip. Enfin, pour le moment...  
>Bref, passons expressément au chapitre de ce premier dimanche d'été. Et si on s'invitait au milieu d'une bataille d'eau à la mugiwara ?<p>

Enjoy ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Bataille d'eau sur le Sunny<strong>

Ils ont chaud. Terriblement chaud. Teeeeeeerriblement chauuuuuuud. Sanji n'a même pas le temps de sortir les glaces du congélateur que déjà, elles fondent. Il en a plein les doigts.

- Bon, désolé les gars mais les glaces… c'est plus de la glace.

- Mais je meurs de chaud ! s'exclame Luffy.

- Moi aussi, souffle Brook qui n'a pas la force de terminer proprement et sans bavure cette blague de squelette pourtant magnifiquement bien commencée.

Chopper lui, ne dit plus rien. Il est complètement groggy par la forte chaleur. C'est alors que Zorro descend de la vigie. Voyant ses compagnons affalés, il s'exclame :

- Ben ça alors ! On dirait des méduses. Vous voulez pas vous refroidir ?

- T'es mignon toi mais comment ? demande Franky dont le métal commence même à fondre faisant des illusions bizarres en arrière plan.

Le bretteur hausse les épaules. Il a une idée derrière la tête. Il entre dans la chambre des garçons et se met à fouiller dans les coffres. Il déniche une bonne vingtaine de vieux pistolets à eau, des gros des petits, avec des grosses recharges, des qui mitraillent. Il en remplit deux discrètement et déboule sur le pont en criant :

- Sus aux larves !

Il brandit ses pistolets et arrose ses compagnons à grande eau. Ça les revigore et ils se précipitent tous dans la chambre pour prendre leurs armes. Le Sunny se transforme alors en arène. Les garçons ont même réussit à entraîner Robin dans leur jeu. L'archéologue n'avait pas très envie de participer à cette déferlante humide mais devant les yeux (humides) de ses compagnons, elle n'a pas pu dire non.

En planque derrière l'arbre de la balançoire, Chopper profite d'un instant de répit pour vérifier sa quantité d'eau. Il n'a presque plus rien, son pistolet est trop petit. Un bruissement le fait se retourner. Sanji sort discrètement de la cuisine. Il a un gros très gros pistolet, chargé à bloc. Chopper a un sourire machiavélique, voilà exactement ce qu'il lui faut. Doucement, le petite renne se faufile derrière le cuisinier… et se transforme en gorille pour lui ficher un coup derrière le crane. Le cuisinier titube en lâchant son arme. Aussitôt, le médecin s'en empare. Sanji reprend ses esprits et s'écrit :

- Hé ! Utilisation abusive de ses pouvoirs ! Je proteste !

- Protestation refusée ! hurle Usopp en planque derrière la grande voile.

Et le sniper fait tomber une énorme bombe à eau sur le crâne du cuisinier qui finit trempé de la tête aux pieds. Chopper en profite pour s'évader et part à la recherche de Franky qui l'a méchamment rincé tout à l'heure.

Dans la salle de bain, Luffy et Brook se livrent une lutte sans merci pour savoir lequel des deux remplira son pistolet dans la baignoire. Nami les surprend ainsi à se disputer. Ils ne la remarquent pas. Elle en profite pour s'entrainer au lancé de bombe à eau. L'essai est concluant. Les deux utilisateurs de fruit du démon tombent au sol en bégayant des menaces de mort alors que la navigatrice est déjà loin.

Assise à la table de la cuisine, Robin bouquine un peu en attendant que son pistolet se remplisse. Elle entend un cri dehors qui lui fait relever la tête. Zorro et Usopp sont en train d'en venir aux bombes à eau. Intéressant. L'archéologue se penche un peu pour voir lequel des deux est le plus trempé. Elle cligne plusieurs fois des yeux et retourne sagement s'asseoir. Soudain, un rugissement se fait entendre :

- Zorro ! Usopp ! Remettez vos fringues immédiatement !

- Mais Nami, elles sont toutes trempées !

- Mettez au moins vos maillots de bain, enfin ! Un peu de tenue !

Les deux hommes se mettent à bouder, c'était pourtant rigolo. Ils se lancent des regards noirs et filent mettre leurs maillots. Ils font la course. Lorsqu'Usopp revient sur le pont, Zorro s'est déjà perdu.

Dans un coin de son atelier, Franky bidouille son pistolet pour qu'il puisse tirer plus loin. Évidemment, il se fait déloger par Luffy qui l'asperge à grande eau. Cet imbécile a déniché une pompe dans un coin du navire et il l'a combiné à son pistolet.

- Tricheur ! s'exclame le cyborg en s'essuyant le visage. Tu perd rien pour attendre, fichu capitaine ! Tu vas voir quand mon invention sera au top !

- Ben grouille-toi où je vais te faire rouiller !

Franky se lève d'un bond et se lance à la poursuite de Luffy. Son invention n'est pas encore tout à fait au point mais tant pis. Il n'a pas envie de se faire davantage humilier par l'imbécile qui lui sert de capitaine. En courant ainsi dans les couloirs, les deux zinzins se heurtent à Zorro, en planque. Le bretteur se met à hurler sur ses deux compagnons qui, d'un immense sourire, le noient sous des trombes d'eau. Ça fait un joli torrent qui emporte Zorro, loin, loin, très loin. Le bretteur dévale le toboggan et termine le nez dans la pelouse. Luffy et Franky se frappent la main en signe de victoire puis, le cyborg vide sa réserve d'eau sur la tête de son compère.

- Hé ! s'exclame le chapeau de paille à bout de force. Je pensais qu'on était alliés !

- Y a pas d'alliance dans ce jeu ! Bon, maintenant il faut que je déniche Robin. Elle m'a eu par surprise tout à l'heure…

Et le cyborg poursuit tranquillement sa route sans se soucier de son capitaine agonisant. Il va sécher rapidement cet idiot.

Sur le pont supérieur, Zorro et Sanji se lancent dans un fight terrible. Brook assiste terrifié à cet affrontement avant de passer son chemin. Il tombe nez à nez avec Usopp qui le regarde effrayé. Soudain, le sniper lève la tête en hurlant :

- Haaaan attention Brook !

- Haaaaaa ! Quoi !

Le squelette lève la tête… et Usopp en profite pour bombarder le pauvre musicien. Chopper qui a tout vu se précipite sur son ami au long nez et le mitraille.

- Vilain, vilain, vilain ! crie-t-il. Je t'ai vu, c'est pas cool ce que tu as fait ! Méchant, méchant !

- Dis donc toi, tu peux parler !

Et ils grimpent dans les voilages pour s'affronter en hauteur. Franky cherche toujours Robin. Luffy vient mettre un terme au duel entre le cuisinier et le bretteur. Il déboule entre les deux en hurlant :

- Aleeeeerte ! Elle est énervée !

Il n'en faut pas plus à Zorro pour déguerpir avec son capitaine. Il a senti l'aura meurtrière de leur navigatrice trempée. Sanji lui, il fallait s'y attendre, passe en mode "love power"…

- Nami chériiiiie ton tee-shirt est tout trempée ! On peut… on peut voir…

Il ne termine pas sa phrase et tombe dans un bain de sang.

- Ah mais oui, chère Nami, déclare Brook. Le tee-shirt blanc n'était pas une bonne idée…

Lui aussi termine dans un bain de sang mais pas de la même provenance que l'autre. Une voix dans les voiles leur fait lever la tête :

- Brook et Sanji, vaincus par KO.

- Ils abandonnent déjà ? demande Chopper à Usopp.

- Ben, t'as vu leur état ?

Et soudainement, ils chutent et atterrissent sur les deux achevés. Robin déclare :

- Chopper et Usopp sont descendus de sang froid par une arme invisible. Bang bang.

Et elle illustre ses propos de deux maigres coups d'eau. Pshit pshit.

- Aaaaah enfin j'te retrouve !

Franky déboule comme un fou et asperge l'archéologue.

- Hé mais ça va pas ?! hurle Luffy. Tu vois bien qu'elle n'a rien qu'un p'tit machin pour se défendre.

- Sale brute ! ajoute Nami.

Alors, Robin a un sourire meurtrier et elle sort de derrière son dos un bazzoka à eau. Oui, oui, un gros truc énoooorme et elle bombarde le cyborg qui finit projeté contre le mât principal, les yeux en spirale.

- Franky, dead. À qui le tour ?

- Allons bon, tonne une voix dans son dos. Où est-ce que je suis moi encore !

Le pauvre Zorro ne voit pas le coup partir. Il atterrit au beau milieu de la cuisine, les quatre fers en l'air. Puis, l'archéologue tourne son arme vers Luffy et Nami, les deux derniers survivants du navire.

- Non, non Robin att…

Mais elle n'entend rien (ou fait exprès de ne rien entendre) et bombarde les deux amis. Luffy termine sa course contre la barre de navigation et Nami atterrit sur son lit.

- Gagnante : moi, déclare l'archélogue d'un ton calme et posé.

- Mais Robin, c'était juste un jeu. Tu prends toujours tout trop à cœur.

Elle se retourne vers la navigatrice pleurnichante et déclare, sombre :

- Parce que tu crois qu'ils m'auraient laissé finir mon tome 4 des contes d'East Blue ? Non. Alors, j'ai trouvé une solution.

- Arg, souffle Sanji. Elle est terrible.

Et sur ces belles paroles, l'archéologue abandonne son bazzoka et ses amis pour aller dans la bibliothèque, dévorer la fin de son livre.

* * *

><p><strong>NdZ<strong> Robin se venge pour le coup des brassards roses... (oui Pommi, c'est pour toi cette réflexion !) Et pour ceux qui feront la remarque, oui, elle a retrouvé son tome perdu dans le chapitre 16... Hé les loulous, n'oubliez pas, rendez-vous dans deux semaines à présent pour un petit voyage !  
>Pour les reviews, c'est juste dessous :)<p> 


	22. 21 Les mugiwaras aux sports d'hiver

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

Dans une semaine, c'est le ROAD TRIP ! Voilà, ça c'est fait. Bien, passons au chapitre du jour. Puisqu'on a eu bien chaud la semaine dernière, allons nous rafraîchir un peu...  
>Ah oui au fait, <strong>Afroradish<strong>, je suis désolée mais le thème de la semaine dernière (la bataille d'eau), c'était toi qui avait lancé cette idée. Je suis vraiment impardonnable ! Tu m'en veux?! *yeux de petit chien*  
>Bon, c'est parti pour le chapitre du jour !<p>

Enjoy ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Les mugiwaras aux sports d'hiver (en plein été ?)<strong>

Luffy avait envie d'une glace. Le Logpos lui a offert une île hivernale.

Après les chaleurs infernales de ces derniers jours, les pirates sont bien contents de trouver un peu de fraîcheur. Franky et Zorro sont même en train de faire un concours : en slip dans la neige, le premier qui gèle fait la vaisselle. Nami fait un bonhomme de neige avec Chopper pendant que Sanji prépare des chocolats chaud.

- Ah non ! s'exclame Luffy. Je veux une glace !

- T'en as pas assez, imbécile ?

- Non. J'en veux à la fraise.

Sanji soupire en se dirigeant vers le congélateur. Soudain, il sent comme une illumination, comme si une petite ampoule venait de s'éclairer quelque part. Avec beaucoup de précautions, il se tourne vers son capitaine. Luffy arbore un sourire immense et des étoiles clignent au-dessus de sa tête. Le cuisinier ne trouve pas ça bon du tout. Et il a parfaitement raison.

- Je viens d'avoir une idée super méga géniale !

- J'ai peur…

- Franky ! hurle Luffy en quittant le navire.

Le cyborg est toujours en slip dans la neige à faire son concours avec le bretteur. Deux stalactites descendent de son nez.

- Franky, est-ce qu'on a un canon à neige ?

- Un canon à neige ? Quelle drôle d'idée. Y'a pas assez de neige ici peut-être ?

- Nan mais je voudrais skier sur de la glace à la fraise !

Soudain, le silence tombe dans la plaine et au-delà. Robin et Nami arrêtent de faire leur bonhomme de neige et Chopper se retourne, les yeux ronds. Puis, il lève la tête vers l'archéologue et déclare :

- Il a parfois des idées bizarres mais là, c'est bien la première fois qu'il sort un truc aussi débile.

Le pirate au chapeau de paille est très très très vexé. Mais dès que Sanji appelle au chocolat chaud, il oublie tout et se rue sur le navire. Ses compagnons le suivent prestement, sauf Zorro et Franky qui continuent leur concours.

Lorsqu'ils en ont terminé avec leur chocolat chaud (et Luffy avec sa glace à la fraise), Usopp propose une descente à ski. Robin, Sanji et Luffy sont de la partie. Chopper et Nami préfèrent la luge et Brook déclare qu'il va faire un petit tour en raquette. Le petit renne lui fait des signes d'au revoir alors que sa coupe afro disparait derrière les arbres pendant qu'au-dessus de sa tête, le remonte-pente fait voyager ses compagnons vers les cimes. Tirant la luge, Nami prie pour qu'il ne leur arrive rien. Zorro commence à avoir les lèvres bleues, Franky ne sent plus ses orteils mais ils continuent leur concours.

Arrivée au sommet, la première chose que fait Robin, c'est…

- Oula. C'est haut. J'espère qu'aucun d'entre nous ne se fera empaler par un rocher en faisant du hors piste.

- Rappelle-moi de ne jamais faire des trucs à sensation forte avec toi, Robin, couine Usopp.

- Pourtant, nous avions constaté que nous aimerions sauter en parachute et…

- Hé les gars, on y va ! Sinon la glace va fondre !

Sanji accroche ses gants et déclare :

- La glace va fondre ? Mais t'es débile ou quoi, ça ne fond pas comme ça !

- Mais si ! Je l'ai laissé sur la proue du bateau et elle risque de fondre.

Devant le regard très étonné de ses amis, il est obligé d'expliquer que c'est de sa glace à la fraise qu'il parle.

Pendant ce temps, Brook a trouvé un petit pingouin perdu lors de sa balade. Ému comme un gamin devant un oiseau blessé, le squelette prend la petite bête dans ses bras et retourne au navire. Il trouve que Zorro et Franky ont drôlement changé mais il suppose que c'est à cause des verres bleutés de ses lunettes de soleil (ne sait-on jamais, il pourrait se brûler les yeux avec le soleil). Lorsque Chopper le voit arriver avec le petit animal dans ses bras, il se précipite et commence à l'examiner.

- Oooh, trop mignon ce petit pingouin ! s'exclame Nami.

- Oui mais très mal en point ! Je le garde auprès de moi.

Chopper, toujours très pro, lui fait un check-up total.

- Oh mais il est en pleine forme ce petit bonhomme ! déclare le renne. Il était juste un peu fatigué ! Merci Brook de l'avoir ramené.

- De rien mon ami.

Nami met le pingouin sur la luge et la voilà tous les quatre à s'amuser comme des fous pendant qu'au sommet…

- Nan Luffy ! Pas par là !

- Inutile d'hurler Usopp, je t'entends très bien.

Le sniper tourne la tête. Son capitaine est bien sagement à côté de lui, comme il le lui a promis. Soudainement, une vague de sueur lui coule dans le dos. Mais… si Luffy est là… Qui est en train de descendre en hurlant à la mort, demandant où sont les freins ?!

- Sanji se débrouille vraiment très bien, déclare Robin derrière eux. Cependant, je me demande où il va comme ça…

En panique, le sniper demande à l'archéologue de garder un œil sur le capitaine et il fonce rejoindre le cuisinier, déjà pendu à la barrière de sécurité, un pied pendu dans le vide. Robin et Luffy poursuivent tranquillement leur descente, l'archéologue montrant à son capitaine le chasse-neige, les virages et surtout, l'arrêt qui envoie de la neige partout. Sanji est tout tremblant, Usopp le traite d'idiot (et en même temps, il se la pète un peu, jouant le héros) Luffy trouve cela très drôle et Robin conseille de descendre rapidement. Le ciel semble menaçant.

Et elle a raison ! En bas, au pied du bonhomme de neige à l'effigie du pingouin, Nami se tord les doigts, l'air pas rassurée. Lorsqu'enfin ses amis apparaissent au loin, elle se fiche bien que Sanji soit passé au bord de la mort, que Luffy ait son bâton de ski planté dans le nez (cherchez-pas, il a juste essayé de faire une boule de neige avec son corps) et qu'Usopp ait égaré malencontreusement son bonnet (quelle idée de vouloir descendre en se mettant le bonnet sur les fesses). Chopper se précipite sur le groupe pour soigner les éventuels blessés.

- Nan mais vous avez vu le ciel ?! On a intérêt à se dépêcher de rentrer. Bon sinon, Robin, c'était bien cette descente ?!... Robin ?

Mais l'archéologue ne l'écoute pas. Elle regarde fixement le petit pingouin qui tourne ses deux yeux humide vers elle. Il cligne des yeux avant de pousser un petit cri en levant ses petites ailes. Il se passe alors quelque chose au fin fond de l'archéologue, elle tombe à genou et s'exclame :

- Ooooow, il est trop poui poui ce petit pingouin !

- N'est-ce pas ? déclare Brook. Je l'ai trouvé dans la forêt. Il te plait ?

Elle fait oui de la tête, complètement émerveillée. Puis, Chopper arrive et demande :

- Et mon bonhomme, Robin ! Tu l'aimes ?

- Oh oui. Lui aussi, il est trop poui poui, déclare-t-elle en tâtant de l'index le corps froid du bonhomme de neige.

- Ohohoh ! Tu le penses vraiment ? demande le petite renne pas du tout content de cette réponse.

- Mais bien sûr, Chopper. Et je suis… Oooooow lui aussi, il est trop poui poui.

Sautillante, elle se dirige vers un pauvre chien galeux affalé près d'un arbre tout proche. Ses amis en sont muets de stupeur. Usopp réussit tout de même à articuler :

- Robin… je ne comprendrais vraiment jamais rien à ta façon de penser.

- Mais si regarde comme il est poui poui ! On dirait cette chose qu'on avait croisé à Thriller Bark et qui…

Au cri d'effroi que pousse Usopp, Nami et Chopper, Luffy suppose que ça ne doit pas être cette adoraaaaable bête à trois têtes dont il aurait bien aimé faire son animal de compagnie. Brook pousse un soupir et déclare :

- Bien, je commence à ne pas avoir très chaud et le temps est de plus en plus menaçant. Et si on rentrait au bateau ?

- Ouais, bonne idée. Je vais refaire des chocolats chaud pour nous réchauffer, déclare Sanji enfin revenu à lui à 100%.

- Oh zut ! s'écrie Luffy. Ma glace !

Le capitaine file en premier, suivit par Chopper qui a laissé partir le pingouin. Robin marche tranquillement avec Usopp mais ils sont tous les deux arrêtés par la navigatrice.

- Hé mais on n'attend pas Franky et Zorro ?

- Ben t'es bête ! Ils sont restés près du bateau à faire leur concours, déclare Usopp en levant les épaules.

- Quoi ?! Mais moi je ne pensais pas qu'ils étaient sérieux ! Mais ils vont finir…

- HAAAAA AU SECOURS ! hurle le médecin de bord.

Tout le monde se précipite. Au pied du Sunny, les pirates trouvent leurs deux compagnons recroquevillés, se tenant les épaules, faisant des têtes vraiment frigorifiées (avec la morve qui fait stalactites) et autour d'eux, Chopper qui pleure et Luffy qui pleure parce qu'il a la langue collée sur le derrière de Franky…

Lorsqu'il a été en mesure de parler à nouveau, pour sa défense, le capitaine a dit :

- Mais c'est pas ma faute, moi, si Franky a un slip de la même couleur que ma glace à la fraise !

* * *

><p><strong>NdZ<strong> Pommi ! Surprise ! ^^ J'espère que tu as bien kiffé x')  
>Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine ;) Pour les reviews, c'est juste dessous !<p> 


	23. 22 Panne d'essence sur la route 66

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

Vous l'attendiez tous, il est enfin là ! Il est chaud, il est tout beau tout neuf et diablement bien préparé depuis des mois (je suis du genre prévoyante...) Voici voilà, comme promis lalala : LE ROAD TRIP ! Premier épisode d'une série de 9 (oui, oui, vous comptez bien, ça vous emmènera jusqu'à votre dernier we d'août, tout est calculé), je vous laisserai découvrir les thèmes, les deviner et les imaginer, les attendre, les saliver pour mieux vous précipiter dessus. Ainsi, je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances et bon courage pour ceux qui travaillent !  
>Oh attendez, chers lecteurs adorés ! Ne lisez pas trop vite ! Je voudrais vraiment vous remercier pour tout ce que vous m'apportez depuis le début de cette histoire (et pour l'éternité... ou pas...) ! Merci beaucoup à vous tous qui lisez, reviewez, aimez... enfin bref, je vous remercie chaleureusement, du fond de mon petit être. Vous êtes terribles !<br>Bon, revenons au sujet du jour. On démarre sur les chapeaux de roue (haha, super jeu de mot à la Zuzu!) avec une idée de **Pifouyou76** : panne d'essence sur la route 66...

Enjoy ;)

* * *

><p>Nos pirates préférés ont laissé leur moyen de transport favori pour ce faire un petit Road Trip. Ils sont aux USA pour faire la route 66 parce que c'est trop la classe et que Luffy ne peut pas devenir le roi des pirates s'il ne fait pas ce voyage ! Ah oui mais…<p>

**Panne d'essence sur la route 66**

Lorsqu'ils tombent en panne au beau milieu de la route 66, sous un soleil de plomb et à plus de deux heures d'une quelconque ville, Franky est très ironique.

- Je vous l'avais dit que c'était pas une bonne idée de laisser le Sunny ! Regardez-moi ce van… Il consomme de l'essence qui pollue et il date au moins du siècle dernier !

- Peut-être mais c'est le seul véhicule qui contenait 9 places et qui ne coutait pas la peau des fesses, réplique Nami.

- Mais pourquoi avoir choisit de faire un road trip ?! On pouvait pas garder le Sunny et se faire un "boat trip" ?

La navigatrice soupire de désespoir. Zorro fiche un coup de coude au cyborg.

- Idiot. On a dit qu'on prenait des vacances. Si on reste sur le Sunny, c'est pas vraiment des vacances.

Le charpentier se met à bouder. Usopp passe la tête par-dessus le capot du van et déclare :

- Hep Frankyky ! Vient m'aider, j'ai un peu de mal à m'en sortir tout seul, là !

Il a les doigts plein de graisse, la sueur dégouline le long de son nez et il a laissé tomber le tee-shirt.

- Non, réplique le charpentier. J'aime pas le surnom dont tu m'as affublé.

- Rhooo fais pas ta mauvais tête, imbécile et viens m'aider ! Sinon, on est bon pour crever de chaud au beau milieu du désert.

Chopper s'est assis à l'ombre et Robin lui fait du vent avec un éventail aux couleurs du drapeau américain. Le petit renne supportait déjà difficilement le trajet la fenêtre grande ouverte mais là c'est encore pire. Il tire la langue et Nami a l'impression qu'il va fondre sur place.

- Chopper, ça va aller ?

- Ouaich, bien chur. Tout fa bien…

- Bon Franky, ça suffit ! Ce n'est pas en boudant qu'on récupèrera le Sunny ! File aider Usopp qu'on puisse repartir le plus vite possible.

- Désolé Nami, déclare Usopp. Mais ça va pas être possible.

Sanji s'approche.

- Comment ça pas possible ?

- Et bien, sauf si tu as de l'essence sur toi, on ne repartira pas.

Les pirates soupirent. Et bien, ils ont l'air fin, en panne d'essence au milieu de rien. Zorro se lève, se fait craquer les cervicales et interpelle son capitaine.

- Bon Luffy. Je crois qu'on n'a plus le choix. On y va ?

- Bah ouais. T'as intérêt à être à fond !

- Sans mauvais jeu de mot, je suis chaud bouillant ! déclare le bretteur.

Ils se postent derrière le van, crachent dans leurs mains, les posent sur la carlingue et se mettent à pousser le véhicule. Nami se met à sourire devant cette initiative. Elle met un foulard autour de sa tête, Robin en fait de même. Usopp file son chapeau à Chopper pour qu'il se protège sans crever de chaud et les amis se mettent en route. Brook, qui semble ne pas souffrir de la chaleur, encourage les deux hommes en chantonnant. Sanji décide de se joindre à ses camarades. Il retire son tee-shirt et pousse avec eux.

- Tu ne devrais pas faire ça…

- De quoi je me mêle ? demande le blond au bretteur.

- Tu risques d'attraper des coups de soleil.

- Mais va te faire ffff…

- Au lieu de beugler, gardez votre salive et poussez, bande de limaces ! tranche Nami.

Ils n'osent pas répliquer. Au bout de cet étrange cortège, Franky marche en trainant des pieds, bougonnant son injustice et sa mauvaise humeur.

Ils n'ont pas fait 3 kilomètres qu'un grondement se fait entendre. Nami lève le nez au ciel. Pas de nuages d'orage. Elle interroge du regard l'archéologue qui pointe son index derrière eux. Elle se retourne. Un énorme camion avance dans leur direction.

- Hé les gars ! Ya un camion qui avance vers nous !

- Quoi, c'est vrai ? demande Chopper à l'arrière du van.

- Suuuuper ! On va peut-être pouvoir lui demander un peu d'essence !

- Hey ! Depuis quand tu boudes plus toi ? demande Zorro en s'arrêtant de pousser.

Le cyborg lui tire la langue. Usopp a baissé ses lunettes et regarde le véhicule s'approcher. Il n'a pas vraiment l'air de ralentir.

- Euh, les gars ? Je vous conseillerai de vous mettre sur le côté.

- Hein ? Pourquoi ? demande bêtement Luffy.

- Parce que si ça continue comme ça, le camion va…

Il ne peut pas finir sa phrase, le camion les double à vive allure. La coiffure de Nami est foutue.

- Chauffard ! Sac à fumier ! Enfoiré ! hurle-t-elle à destination du conducteur.

Robin rie doucement. Sanji pousse un long soupir et se remet à pousser avec Luffy et Zorro.

Deux minutes plus tard, ils se font dépasser par un couple en décapotable, par un bus plein de touristes et enfin par une vieille 2CV qui les enfume. Les pirates commencent vraiment à perdre patience. Privez les flibustiers de leur navire et ils ont l'air bien ridicule. Mais les mugiwaras ne sont pas des pirates comme les autres…

Nami est à deux doigts d'imploser lorsque Franky pose sa grosse main de métal sur son épaule.

- T'inquiète poulette, j'ai trouvé la solution.

La navigatrice regarde le charpentier avec un air suspicieux. Il a passé l'après-midi à bouder et voilà qu'il annonce qu'il a la solution miracle ? C'est louche tout ça. Franky sourit.

- Hé les gars, arrêtez de pousser. J'ai une idée.

- Ça sent pas bon, déclare Sanji.

- J'osais pas le dire, mais je suis du même avis, avoue Zorro.

Luffy approuve d'un signe de tête. Il choppe la gourde et s'avale un grand coup d'eau. Chopper émerge doucement, Brook ouvre le tube de crème solaire et en fout la moitié sur le sable brûlant. Un à un, Franky prend ses compagnons et les fait asseoir dans le van, les attache et remet leurs lunettes de soleil. Il place Nami en dernier, la mettant à l'aise derrière le volant. Puis, il prend place à l'arrière, sort un porte-voix et déclare :

- Mesdames et messieurs ! Bienvenue à bord du Super Truck de voyage ! Veuillez apprécier le paysage, dans quelques secondes, vous ne le verrez plus…

- Oh oh, j'le sens pas ce coup là, souffle Zorro en se cramponnant discrètement à son fauteuil.

- Un peu de silence, monsieur l'algue marine ! poursuit Franky. En raison, d'une panne d'essence, nous allons voyager un peu bizarrement. En espérant que nous ne louperons pas la prochaine ville…

- Et qu'il y aura de l'essence et du cola, souffle Nami en se penchant vers Robin qui approuve en silence.

Franky abaisse ses lunettes, s'attache au van avec une ceinture tirée au maximum puis, il s'écrie :

- Nami, prête ?!

- Non mais de toute façon, on n'a plus trop le choix…

C'est alors que, au fond de ce paysage désertique, juste sur la ligne d'horizon, un énorme nuage de poussière se forme. Chopper s'interroge. Un troupeau de bisons affamés ? La Marine ? Usopp abaisse ses jumelles : un convoi de motos. Des centaines de motos filent comme le vent en plein dans leur direction, leurs moteurs vrombissent et la poussière vole autour d'elles. Elles avancent très vite. Avec un sourire carnassier qui ne cache pas ses idées déjantées, Franky attend quelques instants avant de donner un magnifique coup de vent. Le sable s'affole autour de leur précédente position et tandis que le Super Truck s'envole, les motos s'entrechoquent, crachotent et se perdent. Ça fait rire Zorro.

Le van se réceptionne sur le haut de la cote et Nami conduit ses amis dans la descente. Ils roulent très vite et manquent d'écraser un cactus. Usopp lève les bras en hurlant :

- Yahou ! C'est trop cool ! C'est comme dans les attractions à sensation forte !

- Ha ouais ? demande Luffy en levant les bras comme son ami. C'est trop cool alors ! Hé les gars ! Je veux faire ce genre d'attraction !

Le van termine sa descente et remonte doucement une autre côte. Les pirates reprennent leur souffle.

- On verra Luffy, déclare Sanji. Déjà, si on arrive entier à la prochaine ville, ce sera fantastique. On avisera de la suite en temps voulu.

Franky donne un autre petit coup de vent pour aider le Super Truck à gravir la piste et revoilà nos amis dans la descente. Mais cette fois, quelque chose à changé. Le paysage n'est plus aussi désertique qu'avant.

À perte de vue s'étendent des parcs dans lesquels le bétail fait frémir le sol. Luffy déclare que c'est ça le rêve américain : de la viande à perte de vue. Robin éclate de rire. Les pirates s'arrêtent un peu. Ils discutent avec un cow-boy nommé Billy qui leur explique qu'il doit emmener son bétail au marché demain. Ça lui prendra une semaine. Luffy est resté attaché à son fauteuil. Billy partage le déjeuner avec les pirates et leur donne des indications sur la prochaine ville.

- C'est une citée tranquille. Rassurez-vous, vous aurez de quoi vous réapprovisionner. Les gens sont sympathiques et que vous soyez d'honnêtes citoyens, des truands, des cow-boys ou des soldats, ils vous laissent tranquilles ! Faites juste attention aux vautours. Dans cette région, ils n'hésitent pas à s'attaquer aux hommes.

- Des vautours ? demande Brook en se tournant vers Chopper. Ce sont des charognards ça non ?!

Le petit médecin approuve.

- Parfait ! Je me présenterai à eux. Quand ils verront que je ne suis plus qu'un squelette, ils feront demi-tour.

- Excellente idée ! réplique Sanji. Ça évitera à Luffy de vouloir les bouffer… En tout cas, merci pour ces conseils Billy.

- De rien mes amis et bonne chance !

Ils se quittent sur ses bons mots. Cette fois, c'est Usopp qui prend le volant, Nami déclare qu'elle a envie de se reposer un peu. Robin n'ose pas lui rappeler que le voyage est tout sauf reposant. Un petit coup de vent et nos pirates laissent leur ami cow-boy dans un nuage de poussière.

Ils ne tardent pas à voir les premiers dessins de la ville. En fin d'après-midi, ils trouvent une station essence. Franky remplit le Super Truck pendant que Brook, Chopper et Luffy tentent de retrouver Zorro parti se dégourdir les jambes. Nami et Sanji cherchent de la réserve de cola pour leur charpentier et Robin lit les guide régionaux qu'elle vient d'acquérir. Une fois le van remis à neuf, Franky et Usopp procèdent à quelques améliorations (hors de question de tomber deux fois en panne d'essence). Puis, les amis montent à bord et les voilà repartis.

Ils dorment à la belle étoile au pied du grand canyon dans lequel Luffy a organisé un grand cache-cache et dans lequel, accessoirement, ils ont égaré Zorro (dans le noir, le retrouver était difficile). Ils s'éveillent le lendemain matin à l'aube et dégustent leur petit déjeuner en regardant le soleil rouge se lever doucement sur les plaines désertiques américaines.

- Franky, pourquoi tu pleures encore ?!

- Mais parce que je pense au Sunny…

- Ah non, souffle Zorro. Tu ne vas pas remettre ça ! Deux mois, c'est rien ! Allez, sèche tes larmes, gros bébé !

- On t'a promis qu'on retrouvait le bateau en entier, déclare Nami. Tout ira bien !

Les pirates s'accordent sur cette réflexion et remontent tous dans le van. Puis, dans un vacarme de tous les diables, ils reprennent la route en chantant "Binks no sake". Il est 6h du matin, la route est encore longue avant la prochaine ville…

Perchés sur les branches d'un arbre mort, deux vautours discutent.

- Dis donc, sont drôles ces humains. Y'en a même un qui z'ont déjà mangé !

- Mouais, trop suspect à mon goût. On devrait laisser tomber.

- Mais j'ai faim moi ! Z'ont même pas laissé une seule miette de leur dîner !

- Laisse tomber j'te dis. Allez vient, on s'arrache. Sont pas comestibles ceux là et si on les suit, y restera rien.

- T'as raison. N'empêche, j'ai faim moi !

- Rho mais ferme ton bec un peu…

* * *

><p><strong>NdZ<strong> Excusez pour le délire de la fin entre les deux vautours, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher x) Bon, cette fois, on y est à fond dans ce Road trip, on ne s'arrête plus, yahou!  
>Pour les reviews, c'est juste dessous :)<p> 


	24. 23 Hotel

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

Nous voilà donc au deuxième dimanche (pourri) de juillet. Deuxième chapitre de ce Road Trip, donc ! Je sens que vous trépignez d'inpatience!... Non? Boh, tant pis.  
>Et pour ceux qui s'interrogent, non, il n'y a pas de faute d'orthographe dans le titre. Nos pirates sont en Amérique, "hotel" c'est le mot anglais. You're okay ? Right.<p>

So, enjoy ;)

Ce chapitre est issue d'une idée lancée par **Kurokarakuri**, effroyable machine à idées géniales.  
>Oh bon sang ! Je profite de ce petit chapitre pour vous remercier tous (encore!) : je viens de voir qu'il y a, tenez-vous bien, 80 reviews sur cette fic ! Je vous adore, j'ai envie de pleurer ! Continuez comme ça, vous êtes superbes!<p>

Bien, passons au chapitre... Il est temps !

* * *

><p><strong>Hotel<strong>

Ils ont atterris dans une ville immense. Le ciel est totalement caché par le haut des buildings, il y a du bruit dans tous les sens, des gens de toutes les couleurs se côtoient. Ils ont la tête qui tourne et les sens éblouis.

Les pirates ont quitté leur Super Truck avant d'arriver. Franky a beaucoup pleuré. Il a fallut de longues minutes et des tas de mouchoirs pour le calmer. Pour le réconforter, Nami leur a promis une nuit à l'hôtel. Elle a même précisé, dans un palace. Depuis, Usopp, Luffy et Chopper la suivent sans dire un mot.

- J'ai l'impression d'avoir des pervers aux trousses !

- Rassure-toi, Nami, déclare l'archéologue. Ce ne sont que trois idiots.

Brook s'est attaché à Zorro par la ceinture et Sanji suit en rigolant. Ils déambulent ainsi dans cette ville étrange et inconnue.

Puis, ils arrivent à leur hôtel.

Nami rentre, s'annonce, on lui donne les clés de leurs chambres et quelques indications. La navigatrice se renseigne sur les activités et bataille sec sur le prix avant de se rendre compte que ses huit compagnons sont toujours dehors, la bouche grande ouverte à fixer avec émerveillement le panneau clignotant de l'hôtel. Elle soupire profondément. Une fois que tout le monde est sorti de son rêve éveillé, ils vont voir leurs chambres.

Il y a trois chambres : une pour les filles et deux pour les garçons. Les pièces sont larges, joliment meublées avec de la moquette au sol et de magnifiques cadres accrochés aux murs. Nami et Robin ont la chambre avec terrasse mais ce sont les deux chambres des garçons qui ont la meilleure vue sur la ville. Luffy remarque même qu'il peut voir la mer. Ils en ont la larme à l'œil… En quelques coups de poing, cet instant de nostalgie est passé.

- Bon, je vais vous partager en deux ! déclare la navigatrice avec force et conviction.

- Tu veux mon sabre ? propose Zorro.

- Mais non idiot ! Elle va faire deux groupes !

- Hé, ça va Usopp ! s'exclame Luffy. Ne lui hurle pas dessus, moi non plus j'avais pas compris.

- Ah, tu vois ? Nami, t'es pas claire là !

- C'est toi qui n'est qu'un imbécile, algue marine.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut la cerise pas mure ?

Nami n'a pas le temps d'intervenir, Robin sépare les deux belligérants.

- Je propose de séparer ces deux là dans un premier temps, déclare-t-elle d'une voix douce.

- Oui, bonne idée, souffle Nami. Luffy, tu vas avec Sanji, Brook avec Zorro.

- Ah non. Nami chérie je suis désolé mais j'ai promis à Brook de l'emmener trainer dans les bars. Il doit absolument rester avec moi.

Usopp lève la tête et pose un regard interrogateur sur ses deux amis, le sang coulant doucement de leurs narines. Puis, il dit :

- Oh. OH ! Je ne veux pas savoir ce que vous avez l'intention de faire !

- Mais que dalle, on va juste se promener. Donc Luffy peut venir mais je prends Brook également.

- D'accord mais moi je veux rester avec Zorro ! s'écrie Chopper.

Nami a l'impression que sa tête va exploser. Ils sont pires que des enfants qui se partageraient une chambre lors d'une colonie de vacances.

- Ok, ok. Sanji, Luffy, Brook de ce côté. Zorro, Chopper et Franky par ici. Il reste donc Usopp. Ben toi, tu vas où tu veux…

- Euh… je peux venir avec vous ? demande le sniper à peine hésitant.

Nami lui balance son poing, Sanji son pied et Franky assure :

- Rhoooo mais quel fripon celui-là !

Et Robin de renchérir :

- Notre sniper n'a pas tort. Pour que se soit équitable, il faudrait qu'il dorme avec nous.

- Même pas en rêve ! hurle Sanji. Dans ce cas, je veux dormir avec vous mes princesses !

- Et tu me laisserais tomber comme une vieille chaussette ?! demande le squelette.

- Oui !

Brook tombe sous le poids de la dépression. Zorro le rassure d'une main sur l'épaule. Nami se met à hurler qu'aucun garçon ne dormira avec elle et qu'Usopp ira dormir dans la chambre de Sanji puisque c'est lui qui fait le plus de bruit.

- Objectivement, tente Robin, c'est toi qui fais le plus de bruit.

- La ferme ! Ma décision est prise.

Et vlan ! Elle claque la porte de la chambre des filles. Robin se met à rire. Elle ordonne donc aux garçons de s'organiser chacun dans leur chambre et ils pourront disposer. Le petit Chopper retient l'archéologue :

- Dis, tu m'accompagneras en ville pour se promener ?

- Je croyais que tu voulais rester avec Zorro.

- Oui mais je veux aussi aller en ville avec toi.

- T'es à peine compliqué toi, déclare le bretteur. Vous pouvez aller en ville. Moi j'ai l'intention de rester ici, j'ai vu qu'ils avaient une salle de muscu au dernier étage, je vais aller y faire un tour.

Avant de disparaître dans sa chambre, Sanji a juste le temps de lancer une pique au bretteur et les amis se séparent ainsi.

Plus tard, lorsqu'ils ont pris possession de leurs appartements, Robin et Chopper vont en ville. Ils rejoignent Nami partie faire les galeries commerciales et Franky qui avait envie de faire du shopping. Devant l'air interrogateur de ses amis, il avoue que cela fait des années qu'il rêve d'un slip de bain aux couleurs américaines… Zorro fait son entrainement quotidien au sommet du building en observant la ville qui étend ses bâtiments rivalisant de hauteur et il se dit que, non vraiment, rien ne vaut la vigie du Sunny. Sanji et Brook courent les derrières rebondis, les belles poitrines et les yeux papillonnants pendant qu'Usopp et Luffy se promènent de fast-food en magasins de farce et attrapes.

Le soir, ils se retrouvent pour un dîner à l'hôtel. Les discussions vont bon train et les pirates sont, comme toujours, pas discrets du tout. Usopp prend alors la parole. Il sait exactement comment attirer l'attention de ses camarades. Il dit :

- Bon les gars, pour ce soir, je vous propose une sortie au casino. On pourra amasser des tas de berrys et manger de la viande à volonté. Y aura des belles filles avec de jolies culottes. Le rhum coulera à flot et y aura des machines partout. On pourra y apprendre des tas de trucs et manger de la barbapapa. Alors ?

Leur décision est déjà prise.

* * *

><p><strong>NdZ<strong> Bon, chapitre un peu court, je m'en excuse. Logiquement, il est aussi bon que les autres (enfin, moi, je marre toujours à les relire mais bon, j'avoue, je suis pas très objective). **Afroradish**, le chapitre de la semaine prochaine, il sera pour toi ! Sans grande surprise. Tu avais donné l'idée "une sortie au casino avec les tenues qui vont avec". Je vous laisse saliver et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine !  
>Pour les reviews, c'est juste dessous :)<p> 


	25. 24 La sortie au casino

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

Comme promis la semaine passée, sur une magnifique idée d'**Afroradish** (et accessoirement d'Usopp, il a parfois de bonnes idées ce garçon), les mugis vont au casino. Sensass' ! Préparez-vous à ramasser un gros trésor !

Enjoy ;)

* * *

><p><strong>La sortie au casino<strong>

Nami a revêtu une robe courte et ample qui tressaute à chacun de ses mouvements. Deux fines bretelles de perles brillantes partent de son bustier et filent en croisillons dans son dos. C'est une robe d'un blanc parfaitement éclatant. Robin, à l'inverse, porte une longue robe noire moulante à dos nu. Les deux filles ne font pas la paire ce soir. Mais ce n'est pas très grave car elles ne sont pas du tout ensemble. Nami est déjà partie à l'assaut des machines à sous alors que Robin s'est installée dans un coin et observe calmement ce qui se passe autour d'elle.

- Un rafraichissement, mademoiselle ?

Robin relève la tête. Usopp avec Chopper perché sur sa tête la regarde avec un sourire immense. Le sniper a passé un pantalon marron sur une chemise blanche avec une cravate dans les tons corail. Il a brossé ses cheveux et les a attachés en queue de cheval. Chopper a investit dans un short en jean très classe et Usopp lui a fabriqué une cravate avec des restes de vieux draps. Mais, ça lui va à ravir. Robin sourit.

- Vous êtes très beaux messieurs, déclare-t-elle d'une voix douce.

- On peut rester avec toi ? demande le plus petit.

- Bien sûr.

- Et dis, tu as vu ? Zorro m'a brossé avec du démêlant. Ça sent trop boooon et j'ai le pelage tout luisant !

L'archéologue sourit parce qu'Usopp s'empresse d'ajouter que lui aussi, il a mis du démêlant et parce qu'elle trouve ses deux amis vraiment adorables.

De son côté, Sanji, en costard cravate pour changer, suit Nami car elle le lui a gentiment ordonné (pour ramasser ses gains naturellement). Ils ont décidés de se lancer au poker mais ils requièrent la présence d'Usopp. Arpentant les allées, ils tombent sur Franky en train de faire péter (littéralement) les machines à sous avec un sourire plus que satisfait.

- Avoue-le, déclare Sanji, tu as trafiqué ces choses.

- Mais pas du tout ! J'ai de la chance, point.

Et c'est avec une mine boudeuse qui relance la machine. Nami lève les yeux au ciel.

- Bon, dis-moi plutôt où est cet idiot d'Usopp.

- J'sais pas miss. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu c'était dans les couloirs de l'hôtel depuis, plus de nouvelles.

- Bien, merci de l'info tout de même…

Elle s'éloigne. Sanji sur ses talons lorgne d'un air mauvais le cyborg. S'il avait dormi dans sa chambre, ça ne se serait pas passé ainsi, jamais il n'aurait laissé sortir le charpentier en slip de bain même avec une veste de costume très classe et une coupe de cheveux très snob…

Finalement, ils trouvent Usopp et l'embarquent sans prétention. Ils aperçoivent au loin Brook en pleine partie de strip poker.

- Mon dieu ! s'exclame Nami. Sanji, va vite le chercher, Brook ne sait pas jouer au poker !

- Et bien, c'est ça qui est rigolo, non ?

- Non, Usopp. Je pense que Nami chérie n'a pas très envie de voir la moitié de la salle fuir devant notre squelette de musicien. Allez-y, je vous rejoins.

Brook est pourtant très classe dans son costume à queue de pie. S'il y avait eu un piano, il aurait volontiers mis un peu d'ambiance mais ils sont dans un casino et le bruit des pièces des machines à sous couvre largement le bruit de ses pets. Le cuisinier arrive et arrache le squelette à son occupation sans même prendre la peine de s'excuser.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?! J'avais un carré d'as !

- On n'apprend pas à tricher en si peu de temps, même avec un prof comme Usopp ! Tout ça pour quoi ? Voir les culottes des demoiselles, c'est ça ?

Le squelette ne répond rien, il est grillé.

En passant près du bar, Sanji laisse Brook avec Zorro qui n'a rien demandé du tout et qui se retrouve en quelques secondes responsable d'un intenable gamin de 80 ans. Il soupire mais ne rechigne pas. Il termine son verre et part à la recherche de ses autres compagnons. De Luffy principalement. Il devait garder un œil sur lui mais il a éternué en entrant (ce qui implique fermer les yeux une poignée de secondes). Depuis, son capitaine est lâché dans la nature avec toutes les conneries du monde qui le suivent sagement.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, Zorro ?

Il grogne.

- Ma chemise me gratte, mon pantalon est trop lâche et je crève de chaud avec cette veste. À part ça, tout va absolument bien.

Le squelette se met à rire, il parait que la bataille a été rude pour habiller Zorro correctement. Soudain, un éclair leur passe sous le nez. Zorro tend la main et agrippe le premier truc qui lui vient, en l'occurrence, l'oreille gauche de son capitaine.

- Aïe, aïe, aïe, ça fait mal ! Zorro, lâche-moi !

- Hors de question.

- Mais là bas, ils ont des p'tits fours délicieux.

- Tu verras ça plus tard, je t'emmène à Robin.

- Et où est-elle ? demande poliment Brook.

- Là-bas, désigne vaguement le bretteur.

Le squelette n'ajoute rien mais observe la foule pour essayer de déterminer la position de l'archéologue avant que ses deux compères ne s'égarent totalement.

L'archéologue et le médecin de bord sont en train de faire des paris sur les joueurs de strip poker lorsqu'ils voient Zorro, Brook et Luffy se pointer devant eux. Ils retiennent un rire, Luffy est complètement débraillé : sa chemise ressort à moitié de son pantalon, sa cravate est desserrée et ses lacets sont défaits (Robin se demande même qui a réussit à lui faire porter des chaussures fermées). Le bretteur confie le capitaine aux mains douces et attentionnées de l'archéologue puis, il poursuit son petit tour accompagné par Brook. Le regard inquiet de Chopper lui a fait comprendre que le bretteur avait grand besoin d'un guide. Parfait, pour trouver Zorro, il faut repérer la coupe afro, facile, non ?

De son côté, Franky continue d'amasser son gain. Quand il en a vraiment trop marre, il retrouve Nami, Usopp et Sanji en train de plumer tous les bobos au poker. Ça le fait bien rire.

La soirée s'écoule.

Lorsque Nami retrouve Robin vers minuit et demi, son sourire est aussi immense que la somme qu'elle a gagnée (ou peut-être un peu plus petit). Sanji porte dans un sac les quelques centaines de berry, Franky baille aux corneilles et Chopper s'est endormi. Luffy lance ses bras à l'assaut de la foule pour déloger Zorro et Brook endormis au bar. Puis, les amis s'en retournent calmement à leur hôtel.

Vous ne le croirez peut-être pas mais ils arrivèrent à leur chambre sans qu'aucun d'entre eux ne fasse de bêtise. Zorro se demande même où Luffy a-t-il semé ses conneries…

* * *

><p><strong>NdZ<strong> J'espère que ça t'as plu, **Afroradish** ! Et t'as vu, t'as vu, j'ai fait exprès de mettre le mot "afro" dans ce chapitre juste pour toiiii :] (oui, je sais, c'est un peu ridicule mais bon...)  
>Allez, préparez-vous à voyager, la semaine prochaine, on change de coin !<br>Pour les reviews, c'est juste dessous :)


	26. 25 Le jour où ils ont pris le train

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

Bon, comme promis, on change de coin ! Je ne vous en dis pas plus...

Au passage, merci **Rose** pour ta review ! :) Pour l'idée du parc, je ne te cache pas que ça risque d'être difficile car ce n'est pas le genre de lieu que je fréquente (et donc, c'est plutôt difficile d'écrire sur un truc qu'on ne connait pas) mais si tu suis ce Road Trip jusqu'au bout, tu auras un avant goût des Mugis dans un parc d'attraction. Pour la plage, je prend note, merci !

Allez, allons-y pour le chapitre du jour!

Enjoy ;)

* * *

><p>Après un séjour en ville mouvementé (je vous passerais les détails de toutes leurs escapades ratées, leurs excursions foireuses et leurs tentatives d'activités sérieuses infructueuses), nos pirates rejoignent le continent européen (en ballon dirigeable, en avion, à la nage, en radeau ou ce que vous voulez d'ailleurs, je m'en contre fiche, ils y sont parvenus). Et à peine arrivés, les conneries commencent, vous vous en doutez bien… Imaginez un peu, les mugi dans le train.<p>

**Le jour où ils ont pris le train**

- J'ai envie de faire pipi !

- Luffy, tais-toi ! Je les cherche, les toilettes !

Nami est légèrement furieuse. Elle a égaré une de ses valises sur le quai et son moral est au plus bas. Ses compagnons en font les frais. Elle a même envoyé bouler Robin. L'archéologue n'a pas très apprécié. Pour le lui faire comprendre, elle l'a, à son tour, envoyé promener. Avec Luffy de surcroit.

- Robin, t'es diabolique.

- Je sais Franky, je sais. Mais c'est pour le bien de l'ambiance. Regarde, on est déjà mieux comme ça, non ?

Le cyborg approuve et plonge son nez par-dessus l'épaule de son voisin. Usopp relève vaguement la tête et retourne aussitôt à ses mots croisés.

Dans le train qui les conduits à la capitale française, ils ont pris deux carrés de quatre fauteuils. La personne en plus s'assoit sur les genoux de son voisin. Évidemment, c'est le petit Chopper qui est considéré comme la personne en plus (non, sans déconner, Luffy a vraiment planqué son médecin de bord dans sa valise en faisant croire que c'est son doudou pour ne pas lui faire payer de billet… Nami a d'ailleurs adoré l'idée). La tête contre la vitre, la bouche grande ouverte et la bulle au nez, Zorro roupille, pour changer. Assis à côté de lui, Brook sort son thermos de thé pour se servir une tasse. En face, Robin bouquine un magazine et Chopper, à ses côtés, le nez collé à la vitre, regarde filer le paysage.

- Ouah ! On va vraiment trop vite !

- C'est le train Chopper, c'est normal.

- Franky ? Est-ce qu'on va plus ou moins vite que le Sunny après un coup de burst ?

- Nettement plus vite, mon p'tit.

De l'autre coté de l'allée du milieu, Franky lance un sourire au petit renne. Il est assis à côté d'Usopp qui se colle à la vitre parce que le cyborg prend vraiment beaucoup de place. En face du sniper, le cuisinier profite du voyage et de l'absence de son capitaine (et du calme engendré). Franky se penche à nouveau sur le mot croisé d'Usopp.

- Hem… "Mammifère carnivore dangereux" en 7 lettres, là. "Chopper" !

Usopp relève la tête avec un air dubitatif. Franky sourit de toutes ses dents.

- J'ai raison, non ?! Hein, dit ?

- Non. Chopper n'est pas un mammifère dangereux… Et surtout, il n'apparaitrait pas dans un mots croisé ! C'est "guépard" la réponse. Et ça colle parfaitement avec le mot horizontal. Maintenant, si tu as d'autres conneries de ce genre, tu les gardes pour toi.

Le charpentier est vexé. Il croise les bras en faisant la moue.

- Yohoho ! Je crois que nous avons laissé l'humour d'Usopp sur le quai d'embarquement !

- Haha. Brook marque un point.

Sanji s'étire et change de siège. Il s'approche de Robin en lui demandant si elle a besoin de quelque chose. Elle lève les yeux de son magazine, sourit et répond que non avant de replonger calmement dans sa lecture. Sanji a juste l'impression de se décomposer sur place. Une chance que l'algue marine dort, il aurait très certainement rit de cette situation. Le cuisinier a simplement pensé à ça, mais ça le fait grimacer. À ce moment précis, Zorro ouvre son œil.

- Je commence à avoir faim, pas vous ?

- Oh la ferme, toi ! s'écrie Sanji. Je vais aller au wagon restaurant vous rapporter quelque chose !

Et il quitte rageusement sa place. Cinq regards se posent sur le bretteur.

- Ben quoi ?!

Un peu plus loin, dans le wagon de tête, Luffy se demande toujours pourquoi il ne peut pas aller plus loin.

- Mais tu n'écoutes rien, triple buse ! lui hurle Nami. Ici, on est au début du train ! Notre voiture est à l'autre bout !

- Oh. Bien, allons-y !

Il se retourne. Nami le suit en soupirant de désespoir.

Ils manquent d'écraser quelques voyageurs dans les virages, Luffy s'amuse à essayer de rentrer tout entier dans un coin à bagage, Nami lui courre après parce que, évidemment, cet idiot s'est trompé de sens en ressortant de sa "cachette" et ils tombent finalement sur le wagon restaurant. Sanji, en voyant, le chapeau de paille de son capitaine se précipite devant la navigatrice.

- Est-ce que tout va bien ?

- Je me trimballe avec cet idiot depuis presque une heure mais à part ça tout va bien !

Elle lui passe rageusement devant et trace ses deux compagnons. Elle retrouve les autres dans leur compartiment et s'assied en soupirant à l'ancienne place de Sanji. Nami lance un regard noir à sa comparse. Elle a bien envie de lui dire quelque chose de méchant mais elle sait que ça lui reviendra plus rapidement que prévu (et plus dur aussi). Alors, elle tourne la tête et regarde le paysage.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sanji et Luffy reviennent, les bras chargés de bouffe. Ils posent leurs sacs sur les tables.

- Chopper ? demande Sanji. Tu veux bien te pousser ?

- Oui. Je peux me mettre sur tes genoux ? demande-t-il à Robin.

L'archéologue pose son magazine et se décale. Chopper est tout heureux à sa nouvelle place. Luffy s'assied en face de Franky et se penche sur Usopp pour l'aider à trouver des mots. Il propose "gigot", "ragout" et "pudding" mais ça ne rentre malheureusement pas. Zorro sort les sandwichs des sacs en papier et le pique-nique improvisé commence.

Évidemment, Luffy en met partout, Chopper aussi (partout sur lui et partout sur la robe de Robin…), la bouteille d'eau traverse l'allée centrale toutes les deux minutes, Brook est aussi poli que sur le Sunny, Franky prend toujours autant de place et patati et patata. Après deux virages, il n'y a plus d'eau dans la bouteille et Usopp a écrasé son "jambon-mayo" sur la magnifique chemise à carreau de son voisin. Ils se mettent à hurler, à se taper dessus et à foutre le bordel. Pour changer. Robin les calme d'un simple et efficace :

- Calmez-vous un peu. Le contrôleur arrive.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, Zorro a planqué Chopper, Franky a nettoyé l'allée centrale (oui parce que le fameux "jambon-mayo" a finit sa course par terre), Sanji redresse Luffy et c'est avec un immense sourire que l'archéologue présente les billets au contrôleur qui passe sans se douter de quoi que soit.

Une fois l'incident écoulé, les pirates soufflent un peu… et recommencent à se disputer. Parce que Luffy a profité de cet instant de calme pour engouffrer le paquet de chips de Nami et le reste du sandwich de Chopper, parce que Zorro a fait mal au médecin en le sortant de sa cachette, parce que Sanji a vraiment envie d'une cigarette et que leur arrivée n'est pas toute proche.

Puis, une fois leur repas avalé, Luffy fait la sieste sur la table, Usopp poursuit ses mots croisés en évitant la bave de son capitaine et Franky bidouille on-n'sait-trop-quoi. Zorro poursuit sa sieste, Robin son magazine et Chopper sa contemplation du paysage. Brook emprunte la console du charpentier pour jouer au tetris, bien qu'il soit très nul à ce jeu. Sanji part se promener un peu et Nami vient prendre sa place pour lire tranquillement à côté de l'archéologue.

Le train poursuit sa route. Chopper est endormi lorsqu'ils arrivent à la gare de Paris. Nami le prend dans ses bras pendant que Sanji et Brook sortent les valises. Zorro et Franky sont chargés de trouver une poubelle (pour les déchets de leurs trois pique-niques… oui, oui) et Robin cherche un plan de la ville.

Puis, joyeusement, nos amis prennent d'assaut le métro parisien…

* * *

><p><strong>NdZ<strong> Alors, vous voyez où on va la semaine prochaine ?! Je tiens également à préciser qu'aucun "jambon-mayo" ni aucun Chopper n'a été maltraité ou blessé durant l'écriture de ce chapitre. Bien à vous et à la prochaine !  
>Pour les reviews, c'est juste dessous :)<p> 


	27. 26 Paris, paris

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

Vu que j'ai un dimanche très chargé *la vie de Zuzu est fantabuleuse* vous avez le droit à votre chapitre plus tôt que d'habitude (enfin je crois...) et en plus, il est bien plus long que les autres ! Alors, contents ?

Je tiens à préciser que l'idée du musée, elle vient d'**Afroradish**. J'espère que ça t'ira !

Précisions : le titre se lit ainsi "**P**aris, paris" (majuscule, pas de majuscule), on est d'accord ?!

Enjoy ;)

* * *

><p>Question : combien de personnes peut-on caler dans une rame de métro ? Réponse : neuf. Vous ne me croyez pas ? On pari ?<p>

...

**Paris, paris**

La réponse est bien neuf. Neuf mugi, leurs valises et leurs conneries, ça rentre à peu près dans une seule et unique rame de métro. Bon, en même temps, Zorro fait peur à tout le monde, Franky est plus large que la porte, Brook est plus grand que la rame et Luffy est plus excité que n'importe quel passager.

Nos amis pirates sont donc dans leur rame de métro, à laisser les souterrains les envahir. Chopper, le nez à la fenêtre, s'étourdi tout seul en tentant de suivre les lumières. Zorro est obligé de l'arracher de son fauteuil pour qu'il arrête. Nami consulte le plan de la capitale. Elle a entendu parler d'un hôtel dans un coin très chouette. En lorgnant sur ses amis masculins, elle prie pour qu'ils soient aussi sages que la dernière fois…

- On pari ? demande Robin.

- Hein ? De quoi ?

- Lequel d'entre eux va faire la première connerie une fois qu'on sera à l'hôtel ?...

La navigatrice réfléchit.

- Luffy. Il va forcément faire un truc.

- Brook.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il va se prendre les pieds dans le tapis entrainant dans sa course une jeune demoiselle et de chutes en catastrophes, on…

- N'en dit pas plus ! s'écrie Nami. Je ne veux pas savoir !

Verdict : Zorro. Zorro qui se paie la porte vitrée (qu'il n'avait pas vu tant elle est bien lavée) et qui la brise en mille morceau. Bilan des courses : une navigatrice enragée et des dettes triplées. Avec les intérêts !

Après leurs mésaventures d'installation, les pirates partent à l'assaut de la capitale. Nami veut absolument faire les galeries Lafayette, Luffy veut absolument gouter aux spécialités parisiennes, Franky veut absolument monter tout en haut de la tour Eiffel, Brook veut absolument manger une glace sur les champs Élysées, Chopper veut absolument faire un tour dans le jardin du Luxembourg, Robin veut absolument faire le Louvre…

- On pari ? demande Zorro à Sanji.

- Ouais. Vu sa tête, elle va très certainement tous nous y trimballer.

- J'crois pas non. C'est pas le genre de Luffy…

Sanji fait la moue… Mais c'est lui qui a raison. Robin a réussit à trainer ses amis au Louvre. Traîner, c'est exactement le mot…

**...**

Dans le musée, les gens se bousculent mais étrangement, les pirates ont la place d'avancer tranquillement. Brook avec ses 2 mètres de haut, voit parfaitement bien tous les tableaux. Chopper qui ne voit pas plus loin que le bout de sa truffe supplie le squelette de le prendre sur ses épaules. Le musicien s'exécute et voilà nos deux amis à arpenter les salles sans être gênés. De son côté, Robin fait la visite d'un air très intéressé. L'archéologue traine avec elle son capitaine et le bretteur pour, je cite : "ne pas qu'ils se perdent dans la foule". Nami a trouvé que c'était une bonne idée, hors de question pour elle de courir après Luffy tout le temps ! Robin en profite donc pour inculquer à ces deux idiots quelques notions artistiques. Mais les deux pirates sont bien hermétiques à l'Art…

- Ouah mais elle minuscule la Joconde ! On voit que dalle !

- Luffy, ce n'est pas la taille qui compte, déclare Robin d'un air très sûr d'elle.

- Nan mais il a raison, c'est ridicule ! Et puis, c'est quoi ce sourire vaporeux ?

- "Vaporeux" ? Oh, Zorro, il est nul ce mot ! s'écrie le capitaine.

- Mais la ferme oui !

Ils se disputent. Idem devant le radeau de la méduse parce que, je cite : "Leur navire, ça craint", idem devant la Liberté guidant le peuple et les sculptures grecques. Mais le pire, c'est lorsque Robin leur présente les tableaux représentant Napoléon. Zorro et Luffy sont pris d'une crise de fou rire, ils effectuent imitations sur imitations, faisant peur aux promeneurs. Sanji, qui passait par là, ne peut s'empêcher de leur foutre une bonne correction devant une Robin indécise. Doit-elle rire ou pleurer ? Ses amis sont désespérants mais au moins, ils mettent de l'animation. Elle décide de rire à son tour.

Brook et Chopper ont terminé la visite. Ils attendent leurs amis à la boutique de souvenir. Brook tourne et retourne les boules de verre pour enneiger la pyramide célébrissime du Louvre pendant que Chopper feuillette les livres. Nami fait une visite très rapide pendant que Franky s'attarde sur les moindres détails des peintures avec Usopp. Ils parlent peinture à l'huile, pastel et techniques de perspective. Puis, lorsque Robin a calmé son excès de folie et que Sanji a retrouvé les deux idiots qui s'étaient enfuis pour échapper à la fureur du cuisinier, les pirates quittent le musée sous les regards courroucés des gardiens et se dirigent vers le parc du Luxembourg.

- Pourquoi le Luxembourg ? Ou ne pourrait plutôt aller aux Invalides, c'est joli, non ? demande Usopp.

Nami est enthousiaste à cette idée. Robin se penche sur Franky et dit :

- Dans quelques instants, Zorro et Luffy vont faire une réflexion…

- Beuh, réplique le charpentier.

- On pari ?

Au début, Franky semble gagner mais, au bout de deux minutes de réflexion, Zorro donne une grande claque dans le dos de son capitaine et s'exclame :

- Ça y est, je me souviens ! Hé Luffy, tu sais ce qu'il y a aux Invalides ?

- Quoi ? Ben non, je sais pas, j'y suis jamais allé !

- Moi, je m'en souviens ! C'est l'endroit où repose le tombeau de…

Il pique le chapeau du capitaine, se le met sur la tête et passe une de ses mains dans sa veste en faisant une moue comique.

- Napoléon ! s'exclame Luffy.

Et les deux pirates d'éclater de rire à n'en plus pouvoir. Robin fait un clin d'œil à Franky. Usopp se joint aux imitations de ses deux camarades et il est désormais impossible de les arrêter.

Une fois les imbéciles calmés à coup de poing sur le crâne, ils se rendent donc au parc du Luxembourg où Chopper nargue tous les gamins avec son super-bateau-customisé-téléguidé fonctionnant au cola. Puis, ils vont prendre une glace en arpentant les champs Elysées. Nami a le droit à sa virée shopping onéreuse et Luffy délecte et déguste (ou plutôt engouffre et engloutit) toutes les spécialités parisiennes qui lui tombent sous la main, de la ratatouille à la blanquette de veau, en passant par les macarons et les kebabs, sans oublier les miettes de pain dur lancées par une mémés à destination des pigeons. En soirée, ils retournent dîner à leur hôtel.

Ils ressortent à la nuit tombée, écument les bars et boîte tendance de Paris, font des paris stupides et se lancent à l'assaut de la tour Eiffel. Oui, c'est fermé la nuit mais c'est nettement plus amusant que d'y grimper en plein jour !

**...**

Le lendemain, ils montent à Montmartre en nourrissant les pigeons de leurs miettes de croissant et redescendent en faisant la course. Ils chamboulent toutes les boutiques de souvenirs, font une promenade en bateau mouche (avec des mouchoirs parce que ça file la nostalgie à Franky), ils s'assoient aux pieds d'une des tours de la bibliothèque nationale, ils vont au cinéma, au théâtre mais pas à l'opéra (après l'attitude exécrable de Luffy au théâtre, Nami n'a pas voulu tenter l'opéra…). Ensuite, Brook, Usopp et Luffy vont danser le french cancan sur le pont des arts.

- Luffy va tomber dans la Seine, c'est sur et certain, déclare Sanji.

- Ouais, soupire Franky. Lui ou Brook.

- Ou les deux, conclut Zorro.

Ils se regardent en souriant.

- On pari ? demandent-ils d'une même voix.

Verdict : quatre pirates à l'eau ! Brook glisse en premier sur une peau de banane négligemment laissée là. Il tente de se rattraper à son capitaine mais il ne fait que l'entraîner dans sa chute. Usopp se tord de rire et perd l'équilibre pour se retrouver la tête la première dans le vide. Chopper saute à sa poursuite pour le retenir et tombe à son tour.

Puis, Zorro plonge repêcher tout ce beau monde.

- Cinq, Robin. T'as perdu ! Tu me dois 50 berry !

- J'espère que tu en feras bon usage, chère navigatrice…

**...**

Après cette halte parisienne légèrement mouvementée, nos amis pirates louent une voiture pour continuer leur petit voyage. Ils regardent s'éloigner les hautes tours de Paris en regardant par la lunette arrière. Lorsque leurs regards se posent à nouveau devant eux, catastrophe !

- Mais bon sang ! Qui a laissé Zorro conduire !

* * *

><p><strong>NdZ<strong> Miraaaacle ! J'ai enfin trouvé comment faire une petite séparation *o* Enfin, bref, j'ai illuminé mon dimanche...  
>Pour les reviews, c'est juste dessous :)<p> 


	28. 27 Le jour où ils se sont égarés

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

Oula, ça se sent que c'est les vacances, adorables lecteurs, vous êtes cool ! Je connais des pirates qui sont un peu moins cool par contre... Vous vous voulez savoir ce que ça donne Zorro au volant ? Alors, c'est parti...

*pause remerciement* **Lau'Linsomniaque** : Alors déjà, merci pour ta review ^^ Et tu peux appeler ça "chapitre" c'est très bien. "Truc" c'est trop générique, je trouve. Mais chapitre c'est good.

Allez, tous en voiture, ça va dépoter !

Enjoy ;)

* * *

><p><strong>La fois où ils se sont légèrement égarés<strong>

Oui. Quelqu'un avait osé. Ils ne savaient pas qui mais quelqu'un avait osé laisser Zorro conduire. Le petit malin qui avait fait ça c'était bien retenu de le dire, naturellement. Et pourtant, les faits étaient là : ils avaient atterris sur Saturne.

**...**

Sanji est le premier à mettre pied au sol. Il sort de la voiture en fulminant et s'allume une cigarette.

- Hé tronche de cactus ! Viens ici tout de suite !

Il est furieux, très furieux. Doucement, Zorro se détache, ouvre la porte de la voiture et sort à son tour. Il porte sur son visage un air nonchalant mais au fond, il est un peu intimidé et désolé. Il avance vers son camarade, la tête basse.

- Tu m'expliques comment tu as fait ça ? Par quel tour de magie ? Est-ce que c'est un rêve ?! Une blague ? Si oui, elle est de très mauvais gout !

Sans rien dire, Usopp et Chopper descendent à leur tour. Le petit renne renifle l'air et lance un coup d'œil à son ami. Brook sort à son tour et ouvre la porte pour faire sortir les deux demoiselles. Nami s'extirpe en première puis Robin pose lentement pied au sol. Puis, un éclair lui traverse l'esprit.

- Dites, je ne voudrais pas vous interrompre, déclare-t-elle. Mais… où est Luffy ?

Sanji, trop occupé à beugler sur Zorro, n'a pas pris la peine de surveiller son capitaine. Zorro assure :

- Je l'ai vu partir par là. Il a dû aller explorer les environs.

Lorsque le regard de Franky se pose sur les environs en question, il ne voit que de la terre grisâtre et un ciel terne à l'infini. Ça va être sympa de retrouver leur débile de capitaine. En soupirant, il déclare :

- Bon. Qui est pour une petite exploration des lieux avec moi ?

Sanji se propose immédiatement, trop stressé d'avoir laissé s'échapper Luffy. Usopp est de la partie et, fait rarissime, il n'a aucune maladie du type "je-ne-veux-pas-aller-explorer-Saturne". Robin trouve cela amusant mais elle préfère rester à la voiture. La navigatrice se joint au groupe d'exploration. Zorro veut y aller aussi mais le regard noir que lui lancent Sanji, Franky et Usopp lui fait faire demi-tour. Il a suffisamment fait de bêtises pour aujourd'hui. Il retourne s'asseoir dans la voiture pendant que les autres s'éloignent.

Chopper regarde ses amis s'en aller en soupirant.

- J'espère qu'ils vont retrouver Luffy…

- Ça m'étonnerait, déclare Brook. Ils partent dans la direction opposée à celle indiquée par le bretteur.

- N'oublie pas que Zorro n'a aucun sens de l'orientation. Il a montré cette direction au hasard, assure Robin.

- Je t'entends, réplique une grosse voix dans la voiture.

- Alors ça veut dire qu'ils vont se perdre eux aussi ?!

- Mais non Chopper, assure Zorro. Saturne est une planète ronde. Ils finiront bien par revenir ici.

Brook n'est pas intimement convaincu par cette réflexion mais il ne dit rien, ces paroles ont apaisé le renne.

Pendant ce temps, le groupe de Sanji recherche désespérément un garçon élastique avec un chapeau de paille et des conneries par centaine qui le suivent à la trace. Mais ils ne trouvent que de la terre grise, des trous dans le sol et… un extraterrestre.

- Zlop, leur dit-il.

Les pirates sont figés sur place, la bouche grande ouverte, la sueur perlant à leurs fronts. Est-ce que cet individu vient de leur adresser la parole ? Ils clignent des yeux plusieurs fois d'affiler.

- Gladaclopine, soupire l'extraterrestre en haussant les épaules.

L'individu ressemble à s'y méprendre à un dessin de Luffy en mieux dessiné. Il a deux yeux ronds et globuleux et immenses vissés sur une tête carrée bleue. Il a un corps trapu et gras et semble plutôt pacifiste à en juger par sa simple tenue (il est tout nu… mais ne présente aucune trace d'un quelconque sexe) et par sa propreté impeccable. Usopp s'avance.

- Hem, bonjour… monsieur ou madame d'ailleurs, j'm'en fiche un peu. Je suis un humain, je viens de la Terre quelque part euh… par là. Mes amis et moi cherchons notre capi… euh un ami. Il a un chapeau de paille et euh…

- Un grand sourire de débile ! poursuit Nami cinglante.

L'extraterrestre pose sur la navigatrice ses deux yeux globuleux. Nami fait un saut et se cache derrière Franky.

- Gradablup glibup ! s'exclame l'individu bleu à destination de la jeune femme.

Puis il se tourne vers Usopp et lui lance un… sourire ?

- Bluk. Kadiglup, bablip glupik lala, assure-t-il d'un ton convainquant en désignant de son immense doigt une direction aléatoire sur l'horizon.

- Ah euh… merci.

- Glubik, réplique l'extraterrestre en s'éloignant.

Un peu abasourdis par les évènements, les pirates ne savent pas trop quoi faire. Surtout Sanji qui est resté complètement pétrifigé depuis l'arrivée de l'individu bleu. D'un commun accord entre les trois amis conscients, ils décident de poursuivre dans la direction que la bestiole leur a indiquée. Usopp sort ses jumelles et observe les alentours.

À la voiture, Zorro s'est endormi, le petit renne contre lui. Un contre coup de l'émotion sans doute. Robin farfouille dans ses affaires à la recherche d'un livre sur Saturne.

- Tu trouves ? lui demande le squelette en vidant les dernières gouttes de thé dans sa tasse.

- Non. Je n'ai malheureusement pas la moindre info sur cette planète. Dommage. J'aurai aimé savoir quel genre de bête féroce peut-on trouver ici…

Brook pousse un soupir désespéré.

- Pourquoi faut-il que "bête" rime forcément avec "féroce" dans ta bouche, très chère ?

Robin ne répond pas et se contente de sourire.

Pendant ce temps, Sanji reprend doucement ses esprits sur le dos de Franky.

- Hé qu'est-ce que je fais là ! Fait moi descendre, gros balourd en slip de bain !

- Américain.

- Quoi ? demande Usopp.

- Gros balourd en slip de bain américain. C'est important de le préciser.

Sanji ne fait pas attention à cette réflexion, se dégage de l'emprise métallique de son compagnon et pose à nouveau pied au sol. Ils poursuivent leur marche, Usopp toujours devant, cherchant du regard un chapeau de paille égaré.

À la voiture, Brook vient de terminer sa dernière tasse de thé. En soupirant de tristesse, il renverse le thermos au dessus de son orbite droite. Il n'y a vraiment plus rien dans ce récipient. Robin a trouvé le mode d'emploi du véhicule et entreprend de le lire, bien que son esprit (et accessoirement, ses yeux) soit posé au loin, à la recherche de ses amis.

Soudain, Zorro se redresse, éveillant le petit renne. Robin et Brook se tournent vers lui. Il a les sourcils froncés et la tête droite.

- Il arrive, déclare-t-il en posant Chopper sur le fauteuil à côté de lui.

Il se lève lentement et sort de la voiture en dégainant un sabre.

- Qui ça ? Luffy ?

Zorro approuve du chef. Alors, Robin referme le bouquin et tourne la tête dans la même direction que le bretteur. Au loin, un nuage de fumée noire se détache du sol grisâtre et du ciel terne. Et soudain, une tache rouge fait son apparition…

Luffy fait un bond et se précipite vers ses amis.

- Hééé les gars ! Couuuuucouuuuu, c'est moiiii !

- On voit bien, déclare calmement Brook.

Luffy arrive essoufflé à la voiture. Zorro est toujours debout, immobile face au nuage de fumée.

- Pourquoi tu cours ? demande Chopper.

- Oh, c'est rien. J'ai juste rencontré un troupeau d'animal carnivore qui n'a pas apprécié que je plante mes dents dans leurs arrières trains pour voir s'ils sont comestibles.

- Et alors ? demande Robin.

Luffy fait une grimace en tirant la langue.

- C'est dégueu. Du coup, ils me poursuivent…

Chopper est complètement paniqué. À l'inverse de Brook et Robin qui ne semblent nullement impressionnés par le troupeau en question qui vient de faire son apparition au loin. À ce moment précis, Luffy est bien content d'avoir des amis compréhensifs.

- Ça ressemble à quoi ? demande Zorro.

- Heu… Je dirai que ça ressemble à des… euh… en fait c'est plutôt des… mmmmh…

- Yohoho ! Regarde par toi-même…

Le renne pousse un cri horrifié devant les immondes bêtes de deux mètres de haut, aussi énorme qu'un Franky à quatre pattes et aussi violent qu'un Luffy auquel on aurait volé son gigot.

- Je vois le genre, assure Zorro. Brook, tu prends le volant, Robin tu assures nos arrières, Chopper tu t'attaches et tu arrêtes de hurler. Luffy, t'es prêt ?

Le capitaine se fait craquer les cervicales et les doigts.

- C'est parti !

Et pendant que Luffy et Zorro se précipitent sur les bestioles, que Brook démarre à toute vitesse et que Robin surveille ses deux compagnons, de leurs côtés, Sanji, Nami, Franky et Usopp ne trouvent toujours pas la moindre trace de leur capitaine.

- C'est quand même bizarre, non ? On cherche depuis un moment et à par un extraterrestre bleu, on a rien croisé d'autre, déclare Usopp. Est-ce qu'on avance vraiment ?

- Ne fait pas de suppositions aussi étranges et ouvre les yeux, soupire Franky.

Ils avancent. Soudain, un grondement se fait entendre dans leur dos. Les quatre amis se retournent d'un même bloc et voient leur fin arriver. Un nuage noir leur arrive droit dessus. Ils se mettent à hurler. Enfin, Nami et Usopp se mettent à hurler. Pris au dépourvu, ils ne remarquent même pas leur véhicule, minuscule devant ce gros nuage, qui avance droit sur eux à une vitesse folle. Ils ne le voient pas mais en revanche, ils le sentent passer. Ils sentent surtout le bras de Luffy les enserrer et les ramener violemment à bord…

Le capitaine avec son irrésistible sourire les accueille dans la voiture.

- Ben alors les gars ! Vous étiez perdus ?!

- La ferme ! hurlent-ils en abatant leurs poings sur le crâne du pauvre capitaine.

Luffy se met à bouder déclarant que Zorro et les autres ont été beaucoup plus sympas avec lui. Brook est toujours au volant et ne cesse de zigzaguer. Si les bestioles sont immenses et effrayantes (à en juger par les têtes d'Usopp et Chopper), elles n'avancent pas bien vite. Les pirates arrivent donc aisément à les semer.

À présent la question la plus importante est : comment retourner sur Terre…

- Zorro, déclare Sanji solennel. Reprend le volant.

- Quoi ? Ah non, la dernière fois que je l'ai pris, je me suis fait enguirlander. Une fois mais pas deux, merci bien !

Nami, attachée au siège le plus proche du bretteur, se tourne vers lui et l'agrippe par la veste.

- C'est toi qui nous a emmenés ici alors c'est toi qui va nous ramener d'où on vient, okay ?!

Le bretteur ne dit rien. Brook ralentit pour laisser sa place. Mais le cri d'Usopp et Chopper fait tourner leur tête vers la lunette arrière.

- Oh oh, déclare Luffy hilare. On dirait que les bestioles ont décidé de mettre la vitesse supérieure !

Pendant quelques instants, leurs regards son virés sur l'arrière. C'est pendant ce furtif instant que Zorro vire Brook pour prendre sa place. Après quelques zigzags en roue libre et une embardée dans un nid-de-poule, le bretteur prend les commandes du véhicule. Les pirates sont complètement pétrifiés par le spectacle des monstrueuses et hideuses bestioles qui leur foncent dessus sans ralentir. Et soudain, ils se retrouvent dans les bouchons du périphérique parisien.

**...**

Les pirates cessent de respirer pendant quelques instants puis poussent tous un long soupir de soulagement. Tous ? Non. Seul Brook continue de trembler de tous ses membres. Le squelette jure alors que de toute sa vie, jamais il n'avait vu une chose aussi effrayante qu'un Roronoa Zorro au volant d'un véhicule motorisé.

* * *

><p><strong>NdZ<strong> Et voilà ^^ J'espère que ça vous a plu. Moi en tout cas, j'ai trop adoré écrire ce chapitre et tout à fait personnellement, je crois que celui-ci est mon préféré ! Et puis, n'oubliez pas qu'on est dans un Road Trip, on fait ce qu'on veut, yahou ! Pour dimanche prochain, nous allons nous promener dans un endroit mondialement connu. C'est une idée qui avait été lancée il y a quelques temps et qui trouve parfaitement sa place ici. Et puis, si vous êtes des lecteurs attentifs (ce que je n'en doute pas... votre mémoire par contre risque de ne pas avoir tout retenu...) vous pouvez revenir quelques temps en arrière. Luffy ne dit pas que des paroles en l'air.  
>Pour les reviews, c'est juste dessous :)<p> 


	29. 28 Des pirates à Disneyland

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

Voici un chapitre dont l'idée nous vient de **Pifouyou76** ! Je ne m'étend pas trop sur la description, vous avez tous lu le titre...

Pause remerciement :  
><em>. Lau'Linsomniaque : Kiss on my ?... Oh je suis flattée x) Ha oui, Franky avait fait le plein avant de repartir… Mine rien, c'est qu'ils consomment ne loulous ! Et moi je ne consomme rien du tout ! J'ai juste cette idée brillante, c'est tout. Merci en tout cas pour ta review :)<br>__. Lilyne : Les Mugi à la Japan ?! Excellent, je sais pas si j'arriverai à en tirer quelque chose mais je prend note ! En tout cas, heureuse de savoir que tu as lu tous les chapitres d'un coup, c'est trop fort ! Mais ça me fait super plaisir ! Merci beaucoup :)_

Merci aussi à **Mizuki-Hoshi** qui a posté la centième reviews. Oui vous avez bien lu, il y a 100 reviews sur ce recueil ! Je sens que je vais pleurer ! Merci à vous tous, lecteurs fidèles ou occasionnels, je vous aime tous tout autant que vous êtes ! Un grand merci et un câlin collectif pour tous, même ceux qui sont partis en vacances !

Et maintenant, allons à Disney, youpi !

Enjoy ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Des pirates à Disneyland<strong>

C'est dans les bouchons parisiens que Luffy s'en est souvenu...

Au début, Sanji ne faisait pas trop attention à son capitaine. Ça lui arrivait de temps en temps que Luffy regarde fixement l'un de ses membres d'équipage pendant de longues secondes avant de hurler "J'ai faim" ou une autre connerie dans le genre. Alors quand Luffy l'interpelle, le cuisinier est un peu étonné.

- Tu m'avais promis !

- Hein ? Quoi ?!

- Sanji, qu'est-ce que t'es allé lui raconter ?! s'écrie Nami déjà hors d'elle.

Mais le cuisinier ne se souvient pas. Luffy par contre, se souvient trèèès bien.

- Tu m'avais dit qu'on irait faire des attractions à sensation fortes !

Sanji réfléchit et soudain, se souvient.

- Nan Luffy, je ne t'ai pas dit ça. J'ai dit qu'on aviserait plus tard.

- Ah. Oui. Et on peut aviser maintenant ?

Tous les regards (sauf celui de Brook tombé dans les pommes et celui d'Usopp qui conduit) se tournent vers Nami. Cette dernière soupire. Elle sait qu'il y a un parc d'attraction nommé "Disneyland" dans le coin. Elle lance un coup d'œil à Usopp dans le rétroviseur. Le sniper comprend le message et met en route le gps.

- Oula mon gars, laisse-moi faire ça ! s'exclame Franky à côté de lui. Qu'est-ce que je mets ?!

- Disneyland Paris, réplique la navigatrice sous les hourras des autres.

Ils arrivent sans encombre au parc d'attraction. Chopper est comme une fille, émerveillé par le château des plus beaux contes de fées. Lorsque Robin l'extirpe de la voiture en le prenant dans ses bras, il lève sa petite tête trop mignonne et s'exclame :

- C'est exactement comme dans les histoires !

- Oui, souffle l'archéologue, c'est comme dans les histoires. Tu viens ?

Il ne se fait pas prier ! Ils rejoignent le groupe. Brook est à nouveau sur pied aussi excité qu'un gamin. Il faut dire aussi que Sanji a trouvé la technique pour le ragaillardir.

- Pff, souffle Zorro en regardant le squelette sautiller avec Usopp.

- Quoi ? demande le cuistot. Il est pas mieux comme ça notre musicien ?

- Si mais lui promettre qu'il pourra voir la culotte de Cendrillon, Blanche-neige et compagnie, c'était un peu perfide…

- Perfide certes mais efficace !

La discussion s'arrête là. Le cuistot à repéré Aurore et se précipite vers elle pour scander sa douce beauté.

Luffy est sage. Pour le moment. Nami et les autres lui ont bien fait comprendre que des pirates à Disneyland, c'es pas cool. Donc il doit être sage, très sage, effroyablement sage, absolument sage. Alors, il reste sage, sans broncher, il marche calmement à côté de Robin. Ça lui fait de la peine à l'archéologue, de voir son capitaine aussi… comment dire… calme, trop calme ! C'est tout à fait en désaccord avec ce qu'elle et ses compagnons ont l'habitude de vivre. Alors, profitant que la navigatrice est partie avec Chopper faire le manège des tasses, elle se penche vers Luffy.

- Tu es sûr que tout va bien, capitaine ?

- Oui. Bien sûr. Tout va bien. Je m'éclate.

Elle sourit tristement. Puis, elle voit soudainement sa solution à l'horizon. D'un geste vif, elle attrape Usopp à l'aide de son pouvoir. Disons qu'elle le choppe par le col de sa veste manquant de l'étouffer mais ce n'est qu'un détail. Le sniper approche en se frottant la gorge.

- Usopp, s'il te plait. Peux-tu emmener Luffy aux attractions à sensation forte ?

- Quoi ?! Pour me faire enguirlander par Nami après ? Même pas en rêve ! Il reste avec toi.

Le sniper semble catégorique. Robin est perplexe. Puis, devant le regard humide de son capitaine, Usopp revient quelques peu sur sa réponse.

- Bon… Je ne suis pas contre mais il me faut une sacrée protection. Par rapport à Nami, je parle. Un mort ou deux dans les attractions ne me fait pas peur mais la colère de Nami…

Il ajoute à ses paroles une moue effrayée. Robin comprend. Alors, elle lui promet de prendre toutes les responsabilités de cette décision. Usopp est un peu méfiant (nous parlons de Robin !) mais finit par accepter. Les attractions sans Luffy, même s'il y a Franky, Zorro et Sanji, ça n'est pas pareil. Le capitaine remercie chaleureusement l'archéologue et se rue avec Usopp au premier manège qui met la tête à l'envers en faisant crier tout le monde. Robin soupire. Débarrassée de son capitaine, elle se lance à la recherche du capitaine crochet. Elle a très envie de le voir, il paraît que c'est un cousin éloigné d'un ancien collaborateur…

Après le manège des tasses, Nami et Chopper retrouvent Brook aux sucreries. Puis, tous les trois, ils se dirigent vers Tic et Tac qui distribuent des noisettes. Même avec sa barbapapa XXXL, Chopper ne cesse de réclamer des sucreries. Brook se sent obligé de le restreindre. Nami cherche Robin du regard. Ne la trouvant pas, elle suppose que son amie doit être partie à la recherche de leur déluré de capitaine. Elle rie intérieurement, la fourbe. Si seulement elle savait…

Les garçons sortent tout juste de Space Mountain, les yeux en spirales et les sourires immenses, lorsqu'ils tombent sur Robin. La jeune femme est assise sur un muret à observer Cendrillon essayer de remettre sa chaussure avec son immense costume. Franky se précipite sur elle.

- Oh Robin ! Tu viendrais bien faire un petit tour avec nous !

- Oh ouais ! s'exclame Luffy.

Sanji est déjà aux anges ! Il imagine la belle archéologue défaillir à ses côtés ou bien, lui prendre la main en hurlant de peur dans la maison fantôme… Zorro souffle par le nez. Usopp est carrément effrayé. Ils arrivent devant une immense montagne russe. Les amis s'engagent dans la queue.

- Hé, Long Pif, tu fais quoi ? s'exclame Franky.

- Oh ne faites pas attention à moi. Je vous attends à la sortie.

- Pff, souffle Sanji. Quel froussard !

Zorro lève les yeux au ciel. Il comprend le sniper. Déjà qu'il avait l'estomac au bord des lèvres au manège précédent, hors de question que ça sorte ce coup-ci. La vérité est toute autre. Usopp garde juste un mauvais souvenir de son amie archéologue. Et de voir l'excitation sur son visage ne le rassure pas. Elle était suffisamment flippante tout en haut de la descente de ski, hors de question de se trouver à ses côtés en haut d'une montagne russe !

Ils font la queue un quart d'heure et prennent place dans le manège. Sanji s'arrange pour se placer juste à côté de la belle archéologue, Franky et Zorro juste derrière eux, Luffy seul tout devant. Un homme leur demande de bien s'harnacher et le convoi s'ébranle. Robin est toute excitée :

- Oh, déclare-t-elle dans une tonalité parfaitement neutre. Sans mauvais jeu de mot, je sens que ça va être mortel.

Sanji tourne la tête vers elle. Elle a un regard très effrayant. Luffy se retourne, le sourire immense.

- Évidemment ! lance-t-il. Avec vous les amis, c'est toujours mortel !

- Avec toi surtout, grogne Zorro entre ses dents.

Ça fait rire Franky.

Ils montent, ils descendent, ils remontent, ils redescendent. Ils hurlent, ils lèvent les bras, Zorro a un bleu sur la joue à cause du bras de Franky qui s'est écrasé contre lui, Luffy a les joues qui se gonflent à chaque descente, Robin est aux anges et Sanji aussi. Alors qu'ils entament un virage très serré la tête à l'envers, ils ont la surprise de voir, juste au-dessous d'eux, Chopper, Brook et Nami qui se promènent tranquillement. Luffy hurle un immense "coucou". Les trois pirates relèvent la tête et font de grands signes à leurs amis. Alerté par ce cri, Usopp rejoint les trois autres et ensembles ils attendent la photo finale. Comme il fallait s'y attendre, on ne voit que Luffy. L'intérieur de sa bouche est vraiment très intéressant…

Lorsqu'ils rejoignent les autres, Chopper partage sa barbapapa et Brook les sodas. Il est allé les acheter en même temps que ses lunettes Minnie. Il trouve que ça fait trop classe. Les autres trouvent que c'est tout à fait Brook. Lentement, ils se dirigent vers le petit train. Pour faire plaisir au renne qui a trop peur des attractions à sensation forte, ils font tous un tour du parc. Puis, Luffy et les plus courageux se lancent à l'assaut des manèges de hauts vols. Ils font une pause déjeuner, discutent avec Blanche-Neige, Nami tente d'extorquer de l'argent à la princesse Jasmine, Brook demande à voir les culottes de chaque princesse qu'il croise et Zorro s'endort au pied d'un arbre. Rien d'anormal en soi.

En fin d'après-midi, Luffy déniche un plan du parc (il était temps) et pose son doigt sur "la baie des pirates".

- Allez, les gars, on y va ! Avec un peu de chances, on pourrait croiser des copains !

- Il n'est pas sérieux ? demande Usopp. Il a bien compris qu'on était dans un parc d'attraction et que tout cela n'était pas réel !

Aux regards mouillés de Chopper et Luffy, le sniper regrette aussitôt ses paroles. Les autres ne se font pas de soucis pour ça, Usopp est un très bon menteur, dans le bon comme dans le mauvais sens. Il trouvera bien une solution pour réparer ses bêtises. Ils se dirigent vers la fameuse baie des pirates. Nami prie pour qu'il ne se passe rien.

Elle aurait dû prier plus fort.

À peine arrivé, Zorro se bat avec un salarié du parc déguisé en pirate qui a osé s'en prendre à ses amis. Le pauvre homme, pour les besoins du spectacle, a simplement dégainé devant Luffy et Brook.

- Y'a qu'un idiot pour avoir le sang aussi chaud et prendre toute cette comédie au sérieux…

- Tu veux te battre, la jonquille ?!

Franky ne sait pas si c'est parce qu'il prend sur lui ou si c'est parce que le surnom l'a complètement abattu, mais Sanji ne réplique rien. Nos amis pirates (les vrais donc) embarquent sur un bateau pirate (mais un faux). Franky se met à pleurnichouiner, pour changer. Et, pour changer, il met ça sur le compte d'une pauvre poussière innocente. Sanji soupire de désespoir, Robin a un rire nasal. L'animation est simple et sympathique. Et tout aurait pu très bien se passer si un idiot répondant au nom de "MONKEY D. LUFFY" n'avait pas décidé d'attaquer le navire en question (le faux, on est d'accord). Alors Zorro démarre au quart de tour, sort ses sabres (des vrais de vrais) et commence à couper le mât du navire (qui est faux, je le rappelle). Il ne faut pas moins de deux secondes pour que Sanji s'interpose, créant une baston avec le bretteur. Et Usopp de hurler qu'ils prennent l'eau (pour de vrai) à cause de Chopper qui était rentré dans le jeu et qui avait commencé à démonter le bateau pour couler l'ennemi (mais c'est un jeu, hein). Et Nami de frapper sur tous le monde, même les pauvres visiteurs et les pirates (les faux cette fois, suivez un peu !) qui tentent de rétablir un semblant de calme. Finalement, la sécurité débarque en hurlant mais pas assez fort pour se faire entendre. Et Luffy de répliquer, s'adressant à ses amis :

- Les gars ça craint ! Je crois que la Marine a été prévenue ! Ya des gars louches qui arrivent ! On se barre !

En deux sauts, il n'y a plus un seul vrai pirate à bord du faux navire. Faux navire qui sombre lentement dans le bassin d'eau vaseuse. Et pendant que le directeur du parc pleure dans son coin, les vigiles tentent de coincer les neuf petits malins. Inutile de préciser qu'ils sont déjà sur l'autoroute, bien loin de Paris !

- Avec des bosses, précise Robin.

- Oui bon c'est bon, soupire Usopp en reposant la glace sur sa tête. On le sait…

Nami, le poing encore fumant, ouvre une carte routière sur le siège vide à sa gauche.

- Bon c'est pas le tout mais, on va où à présent ?

Et une joyeuse cacophonie s'ensuit.

- Avec des bosses.

- On avait comprit !

- Aïe, crie pas trop fort, j'ai mal au crâne…

* * *

><p><strong>NdZ<strong> Pour ceux qui ont oubliés, vous avez le droit d'aller relire le chapitre sur le ski, Sanji a vraiment dit à son capitaine qu'ils aviseraient plus tard... Ah oui aussi petite précision, je ne suis jamais allée à Disneyland. Je suis allée sur leur site pour me renseigner un peu sur les attractions. Alors, désolé si ce n'est pas le vrai Disneyland. La semaine prochaine, n'attendez pas votre chapitre le dimanche, je ne serai pas disposée à le poster. Il arrivera certainement lundi. Désolée d'avance pour ce petit désagrément.  
>Pour les reviews, c'est juste dessous :)<p> 


	30. 29 La randonnée en montagne

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

Chers lecteurs attentifs, adorés et adorables, désolée pour l'attente. Voici donc le huitième chapitre de ce Road Trip endiablé !

Ok, alors je sais pas vous mais moi j'adore faire de la rando. J'en faisais tous les étés en famille et franchement, je trouve ça trop cool ! J'ai donc transposé certaines de nos mésaventures en montagne puis, j'ai saupoudré le tout de ma bêtise habituelle, j'ai ajouté de la sauce Mugi et TADAAAAAM !

_Pause réponse aux reviews_

_**Lau'Linsomniaque** : Oh, je vois, je ne m'inquiète donc pas de cette paraphe étonnante. Merci beaucoup pour ta review Je suis soulagée de voir que ça collait avec la réalité ! Merci encore et à la prochaine :)_

_**Monkey D Akino** : Ooooow merci beaucoup ! Je suis bien contente que ça te plaise ! D'autres personnages ? Ma foi, pourquoi pas ! Je garde cette idée en réserve, merci ! Et pour Shanks dans le Road Trip… désolé mais ça risque de pas être possible. Disons que tous les chapitres sont déjà écrits, une autre fois peut-être ! Merci encore :)_

_**Perdule** : Merci beaucoup ! Ah euh oui, bonne question, comment respirent-ils sur Saturne ? Euh et bien écoute, je ne sais pas. Ils sont trop forts, voilà tout ! Et bien, j'espère que tu riras encore longtemps ! Merci encore :)_

Enjoy :)

* * *

><p><strong>La randonnée en montagne<strong>

À l'arrière de la voiture, Usopp, Sanji et Brook sont dans une intense réflexion. Zorro et Chopper dorment lovés l'un contre l'autre à côté de Franky. Ce dernier est en train de bidouiller l'autoradio qui vient de les lâcher. Au volant, Robin suit l'autoroute en lisant une encyclopédie détaillée des fleurs de montagnes. I peine 2h, ils ont décidés qu'ils iraient en montagne faire un peu de randonnée. Nami a dit que ça leur ferait du bien de prendre un peu l'air et Luffy a sauté de joie, se prenant, au passage, le plafond de la voiture. Ça l'a un peu sonné. Depuis, il est assis à la place passager et il attend que ça se passe. Nami fait un rapide inventaire des choses à acheter.

Soudain, un boucan d'enfer provient du fond.

- Bon, il faut se décider : on se dirige vers l'Italie là où c'est de la haute montagne ou on va plutôt vers les pré-Alpes ? demande Usopp.

- Moi, j'ai un peu de mal à marcher si ça monte trop, souffle Brook.

- Toi, on s'en fout, t'avais qu'à pas être un squelette !

- Sanji ! grondent d'une même voix Nami, Usopp et Robin.

Le cuisinier se ratatine sur son siège en marmonnant un inaudible "désolé". Usopp reprend la parole en disant que la Provence pourrait être un bon compromis. Petite montagne, grosse montagne, lavande, cigales, etc. Brook l'écoute patiemment avant de dire :

- Et pourquoi ne pas aller carrément en Italie ? Ou même plus loin !

- Réfléchis deux secondes, idiot. On n'a que cette voiture, on ne va pas aller au bout du monde.

- Et pourquoi pas ? demande Luffy.

Leurs regards interloqués se posent sur leur capitaine. Nami réplique, intransigeante :

- C'est non. Si vous vouliez partir plus loin, on aurait dû prévoir ça bien plus tôt. Maintenant, c'est trop tard. Nos comptes ne vont pas nous porter jusqu'au bout du monde.

- C'est vrai ça, ajoute Franky. Et puis, moi, j'peux pas aller au bout du monde sans le Sunny.

Les pirates s'accordent sur cette réflexion. Robin annonce une aire d'autoroute. Ils décident de s'arrêter un peu.

Zorro s'éveille dès que la voiture ralentit.

- On est arrivés ? C'est l'heure du dîner ?

- Crétin ! Il est même pas 17h et on est toujours sur l'autoroute.

- Oh, je ne faisais que demander.

Luffy se dégourdit les jambes en tournant en rond autour des arbres. Puis, les discussions reprennent.

- Alors, on va où ? demande Chopper qui émerge.

- On ne sait pas encore.

- J'aimerais tellement aller en Turquie, souffle Brook.

- Mais t'as fini oui ? s'exclame Nami. On ira si tu veux, l'année prochaine !

- Oh oui ! Je voudrais voir la Cappadoce !

- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? demande Luffy en revenant parmi ses amis.

- Parce que lui, il n'a plus que ça.

Les pirates se tournent d'un même mouvement vers Zorro, près à dormir contre un arbre. Ce dernier ouvre son œil valide et se met à sourire.

- D'os ! Pas comme la Cappadoce…

Si Brook pouvait faire des clins d'œil, il en aurait lancé un au bretteur. Il se contente de rire en tendant son pouce vers le ciel. Zorro réplique :

- Elle était bien trouvée.

Les pirates éclatent de rire, faisant peur à tous les touristes. Lorsqu'ils reprennent leur souffle, ils se décident enfin : ils vont faire un petit tour en Provence. Usopp prend le volant, Franky en copilote. Brook et Zorro s'installent contre la fenêtre pour pousser un roupillon. Luffy, Nami et Sanji font un jeu. Robin se plonge dans les guides touristiques avec Chopper qui bave devant les images.

Le lendemain matin, la voiture s'arrête au pied des Alpes.

**...**

Ils ont mis des chaussures de rando, ont étalés de la crème solaire sur leurs nuques, leurs épaules, leurs cuisses et leurs mollets, ont revêtu casquettes et lunettes de soleil… Ils sont tous fins prêts. Tous ?

- Allez, Luffy, ne fait pas ta mauvaise tête c'est pour ton bien.

- Non. Non, non, non et non ! Je ne mettrais pas ces godasses moches.

- Fait pas l'idiot et mets les ! gronde Sanji.

- Hors de question !

- Luffy, déclare Nami d'un ton menaçant…

- Mais euh… j'ai pas envie de mourir des doigts de pied.

Usopp explique que c'est juste le temps de la randonnée, après il pourra retirer les chaussettes et même tremper les pieds dans la rivière. C'est sur cette perspective de trempette que le sniper réussit à convaincre son capitaine, au grand soulagement des autres. Bah oui, ça faisait déjà une demi-heure qu'ils l'attendaient…

Une fois le capitaine chaussé, les pirates prennent un petit chemin indiqué par des traits jaunes peints sur les arbres et les pierres. Chopper s'amuse à les repérer avant les autres. Facile, il est tout devant. Marchant à bonne allure, Zorro et Franky avancent sans se poser trop de questions. Luffy et Brook admirent la vue et Sanji aussi. Sauf que pour lui, la vue se résume aux derrières des deux demoiselles de l'équipage. Usopp lui fait une réflexion. Le cuistot n'entend pas très bien mais le mot "pervers" attire son attention. Ah non, il n'est pas un pervers ! Il se met soudainement à accélérer et il prend la tête du groupe avec le petit Chopper qui chantonne en marchant.

Ils n'ont pas fait 200 mètres que Luffy réclame son goûter et Brook de l'eau. Nami annonce qu'il y a un belvédère un peu plus haut, ils s'arrêteront pour boire là-bas. Ils continuent leur ascension. Franky a découpé un bâton dans un noisetier pour Chopper qui, tout fier, se promène en pointant son bâton vers le ciel.

- Je pense que ça sert plutôt à t'aider à marcher, déclare Sanji.

- Ah bon ? Mais, c'est pourtant classe de porter son bâton comme ça.

- Euh ouais… Pas tellement.

- Luffy le fait lui !

- Luffy n'est pas un bon exemple !

- Hein quoi ? On parle de moi ?

Le capitaine a sauté d'arbre en arbre pour rejoindre la tête du groupe. Lorsqu'il voit le bout de bois de Chopper, il en veut un immédiatement

- Notre capitaine fait l'enfant aujourd'hui, remarque Robin.

- S'il n'y avait qu'aujourd'hui, souffle Zorro pendant que Franky se plie à l'ordre de son capitaine.

- Oui mais là, c'est nettement plus fort que d'habitude.

Soudain, Usopp pousse un cri et s'étale au sol. Ses compagnons se retournent, affolés. Zorro est même en train de dégainer… Fausse alerte. Le sniper avait simplement mal lacé sa chaussure. Luffy, Chopper et Sanji éclatent de rire avant de se remettre en marche.

Ils arrivent les premiers au belvédère. Et Luffy ne peut s'empêcher de courir prévenir les autres que la vue est splendide. Sauf qu'il avait oublié de prendre en compte un paramètre important : le dénivelé. Ils viennent de monter. Lui, prend la montée dans l'autre sens, en descente donc. Il suffit alors d'un simple gravier pour que notre abruti de pirate préféré glisse, s'étale et descende le chemin en faisant des roulades. Heureusement, ses amis sont toujours très prévoyants. Zorro tranche une branche qu'Usopp envoie sur Franky d'une bille bien placée. Le charpentier réceptionne la branche et l'envoie en arrière pour qu'elle se plante dans le sol sur la trajectoire du capitaine. Celui-ci est stoppé net. Il rejoint ses amis, des bosses et des bleus un peu partout. Nami pousse un soupir de désespoir.

- Robin aurait tout simplement pu le rattraper avec son pouvoir !

- Impossible, assure Brook. Elle est bien trop occupée par son étude des fleurs du sentier.

Le squelette, les bras chargés de fleurs en tout genre, a été élu assistant de l'archéologue (par l'archéologue elle-même). Il la suit donc calmement et récolte toutes les plantes qu'elle lui tend. Robin est donc bien trop absorbée par ces herbacés que par la folie de son capitaine.

- Pardon, vous me parlez ? demande-t-elle en se relevant des bouts d'herbe coincés dans ses cheveux.

Les pirates soupirent de désespoir. Ils continuent leur ascension avec un Luffy qui ne cesse de leur dire combien c'est trop beau là-haut. Ils arrivent au belvédère et font une petite pause. Usopp observe la vallée avec ses jumelles.

- Je suis sûr que plus on montera plus ce sera beau ! J'ai hâte d'être tout en haut !

Ils boivent un coup (Luffy grignote un sandwich au jambon) et ils repartent.

Robin continue d'étudier les fleurs. Chopper commence à tirer la langue. Luffy mène le groupe en trottinant et chantant une chanson un peu débile qui parle de la pêche au moule sur un pont à Avignon… Un peu plus haut, ils s'arrêtent à nouveau. Chopper est complètement crevé et il s'affale contre Zorro qui promet de le porter sur ses épaules jusqu'au prochain belvédère. Nami est complètement fascinée par la vue. Elle note tous les changements de dénivelé de la vallée sur un carnet de croquis pendant qu'Usopp observe le paysage qui s'étend sous ses pieds.

- Oh un aigle ! Ahah, regardez, y a un couple de touriste qui s'est perdu plus bas ! Ouah ! Les champs de lavande sont magnifiques !

Brook profite de cette pause pour s'asseoir et masser ses articulations souffrantes. Robin en profite pour garnir sa coupe afro des jolies fleurs qu'elle a ramassées. Sanji trouve ça trop mignon, le squelette, gêné, lui demande d'arrêter sinon il va rougir.

Ils reprennent leur ascension. Ils égarent Luffy, puis Zorro, puis les deux dans deux directions différentes, ils retrouvent Luffy, ils ne retrouvent pas Zorro qui, bien évidemment, a réussit à se perdre avec le petit Chopper sur ses épaules.

Ils retrouvent le bretteur et le médecin au somment de leur chemin, qui les attendent patiemment. Enfin, patiemment, Chopper a encore les yeux tout humides. Le bretteur se prend un savon. Ils font leur pique-nique en fanfare. Entre Luffy et Chopper qui font leur chorée habituelle et Brook qui rote à toutes les bouchées, c'est tout sauf calme et silencieux. Après le déjeuner, Zorro pique un roupillon pendant que les autres font un chat perché. Puis, Usopp et Franky sautent sur le bretteur pour le réveiller et s'enfuient en courant. Et les pirates s'engagent dans la descente sur l'autre versant du mont.

La descente se déroulait très bien jusqu'à ce que nos amis tombent sur un carrefour. Leur chemin (les petits traits jaunes) n'est pas indiqué. Nami pointe son index vers la droite alors que Sanji le sent très bien par la gauche. Luffy demande s'il est possible d'aller tout droit, Usopp le frappe en assurant que la droite lui semble plus favorable. Zorro indique la gauche en disant :

- J'opte pour la droite.

- Sauf que tu montres la gauche, déclare Robin.

- Et puis, on sait qu'au bout du compte, tu finiras par te perdre. Ton avis compte pour du beurre donc, déclare Franky d'un air franc.

Le bretteur se met à bouder dans son coin. Finalement, ils décident d'aller vers la gauche. Sanji a eu le dernier mot sur la navigatrice qui grogne entre ses dents une histoire de dettes triplées ou un truc du genre. Ça fait doucement sourire Robin.

Lorsqu'ils arrivent au beau milieu d'un champ remplit de vaches qui broutent, le doute plane autour du sens d'orientation du cuisinier. Triomphante, Nami fait faire demi-tour à ses amis et le groupe s'engage sur le chemin de droite. Et pendant qu'ils avancent péniblement, on peut entendre tout au bout de la petite équipée, deux voix masculines :

- T'étais vraiment sûr de toi, hein, la jonquille ?

- Arrête avec ce surnom débile, tomate pas mûre !

- Quoi ? Tu me cherches, tortillé du sourcil ?

- Ouais, tu commences sérieusement à me taper sur le système ! J'ai horreur qu'on se foute de moi. Surtout quand c'est un concombre dénué d'orientation qui se mêle de ce qui ne le regarde pas !...

Ils en viennent aux mains, se prennent les pieds dans les racines apparentes d'un cèdre, se cassent la figure l'un contre l'autre dans un délicieux micmac de bras et de jambes. Les pirates se dérangent du sentier pour laisser passer leurs deux amis. Ils les retrouvent en bas de la piste, toujours en train de se disputer.

Nami sépare les belligérants de ses poings. Puis, ils retrouvent la voiture avec joie. Usopp retire ses chaussures, ses pieds ont triplés de volume. Chopper se précipite sur lui et lui fait des bandages aux plantes. Le sniper à une larme dans le coin de l'œil mais assure que tout va bien. Zorro liquide la gourde d'eau, Brook s'allonge dans la voiture en soupirant, éreinté. Robin repose ses livres de fleurs dans le coffre pendant que Sanji prépare une collation.

Comme prévu, ils font trempette dans la touuuute petite rivière. Puis, ils mangent un bout et remontent en voiture. Franky, au volant, répète que cette rando de rien du tout n'était qu'une promenade de santé pour lui. Il parle dans le vide. Derrière lui, tout le monde s'est endormi.

**...**

Un peu plus tard, la voiture est arrêtée au pied d'une cascade. Les pirates en profitent pour se rafraichir et faire des jeux. Ils sont tout de même un peu épuisés par cette promenade. En voyant Zorro souffler de plaisir dans l'eau, une idée géniale traverse l'esprit de Chopper. Il se précipite sur Nami.

- Dis, tu ne trouves pas que se serait une bonne idée de faire un petit tour dans des thermes pour se reposer avant de rentrer ?

La navigatrice et l'archéologue échangent un sourire satisfait.

- C'est une excellente idée ! Allez les gars, finis de glander, on reprend la voiture !

Il faut 10 minutes pour les faire sortir de l'eau, 10 autres minutes pour leur faire comprendre qu'ils ne peuvent décemment pas entrer dans la voiture tout mouillés, 10 minutes de plus pour qu'ils se sèchent et enfin, 10 minutes pour qu'ils trouvent leur place et qu'ils s'attachent. Sanji prend le volant et revoilà nos amis sur la route, légèrement nostalgiques devant le soleil qui se couche derrière les hauts monts alpins.

* * *

><p><strong>NdZ<strong> Oula ! Il est long ce chapitre... Bon, il faut dire aussi que j'ai beaucoup ri en l'écrivant. Oh et je profite de ce NdZ pour remercier ma maman qui m'a soufflé la superbe blague de Brook. Elle ne verra jamais cette dédicace mais tant pis, je voulais vous le faire partager! La semaine prochaine, nous irons faire plaisir à Chopper (et accessoirement **Yuuki21** qui m'avait soufflé l'idée)  
>Pour les reviews, c'est juste dessous ;)<p> 


	31. 30 Un petit tour aux thermes

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

Voici l'avant-dernier chapitre du Road Trip (quoi?! avant-dernier?! Et oui, je vous réserve des surprises mes amis!) sur le thème des Thermes lancé par **Yuuki21** (là c'est vraiment purement et simplement que sur les thermes). Et, juste comme ça, l'air de rien... C'est le chapitre 30 ! Laissez-moi vous partagez ma joie d'en être arrivée si loin : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! Merci beaucoup :')

_Pause réponse aux reviews_

_Lau'Linsomniaque : Ah bah oui, des touristes en vacances quoi ! Merci pour ta review !_

_Monkey D. Akino : Je vais y penser pour les autres perso. C'est une idée comme les autres. ^^ Emporte-toi, je t'en prie mais je ne crois pas qu'elle accepte. Et si ta tête touche soudainement tes pieds, c'est un peu mauvais signe. Merci de dire que je respecte bien les caractères des perso ! Merci ! A la prochaine :)_

Bien, sur ces belles paroles, je vous laisse lire !

Enjoy :)

* * *

><p><strong>Un petit tour aux thermes<strong>

Il y a plusieurs avantages à aller aux thermes pour les pirates au chapeau de paille. De un, c'est un endroit calme où, bien souvent, les hommes et les femmes sont séparés afin de profiter sereinement de ce moment de détente. De deux, qui irait chercher des pirates dans des thermes, je vous le demande. Et surtout, de trois : les fruits du démon perdent leur énergie dans l'eau. Conclusion : Luffy est relativement calme. Et c'est ça qui est le plus important.

- Aaaaaah, souffle la navigatrice. Nous sommes enfin seules sans ses débiles qui hurlent et courent dans tous les sens ! Le silence, juste le clapotis de l'eau, c'est trop bon… Robin, redresse-toi, tu va finir la tête dans l'eau à cette allure là.

Ah oui, problème. Nami avait bien songé à son capitaine, mais elle n'avait pas pensé qu'elle devrait faire deux fois plus attention à son amie archéologue. Robin se redresse lentement dans l'eau en riant.

- Quoi ?! s'exclame la rousse. Ça t'amuse de me faire peur ?

- Oh, je n'oserai pas jouer avec tes nerfs de cette façon. Je rie car je connais un petit renne pas très discret qui est en train d'envoyer en l'air la couverture de nos amis masculins…

Habilement dissimulés derrière un muret, Sanji, Brook, Usopp et Luffy lancent un regard noir à Chopper. Le médecin fait un saut en hurlant de terreur. Oui, ses amis font très peur. Mais c'est surtout Nami qui est effrayante. La navigatrice prend le temps de mettre une serviette et elle envoie valser les quatre intrus. Puis, elle prend Chopper contre elle en disant qu'il a besoin d'un bon bain et qu'on lui gratte le dos.

Dans le feu de l'action, la serviette de la navigatrice s'est légèrement relevée et Sanji et Brook ont eu le droit à une belle vision de fessier. Ça les assomme pour un bon moment…

Dans le bassin des hommes, Luffy et Usopp reviennent honteux et cabossés. Franky soupire en les voyant arriver.

- Je vous l'avais dit que c'était pas une bonne idée… Il fallait m'écouter.

- Mais euh, souffle le capitaine. Sanji a dis que ça allait être la grande aventure de l'Amour. Moi j'trouvais ça cool.

Le charpentier et le sniper échangent un regard blasé. Leur capitaine est vraiment un idiot.

Sous une cascade artificielle, Zorro est assis en tailleur et écoute d'une oreille distraite ce qui se passe autour de lui. Il sourit en pensant à l'autre timbré de cuistot, certainement mort au milieu d'une mare de sang. À peine trente secondes plus tard, son capitaine vient squatter à ses côtés. Il se met dans la même position que lui et fait des borborygmes avec l'eau de la cascade.

- Luffy, ferme-la, j'essaie de me concentrer.

- Désolé mais c'est trop marrant de faire ça. Hé Usopp ! hurle-t-il. Viens voir !

Et la tranquillité de Zorro est réduite à néant.

Avec les filles, Chopper est au paradis. Robin lui frotte le dos pendant que Nami s'occupe de ses petits sabots tout en discutant chaussures, maquillage et bouquin avec son amie. Le petit renne ne dit rien et se laisse aller aux douces mains qui s'occupent de lui. Il songe alors, qu'il a vraiment eu une bonne idée…

En début d'après-midi, il se met à pleuvoir, rendant difficile l'accès aux bains extérieurs. Mais pensez-vous que quelques gouttes de pluie vont faire reculer les terrifiants pirates au chapeau de paille ? Luffy et Usopp, totalement nus, se précipitent dehors en hurlant comme des babouins sauvages… avant de se rétamer comme deux grosses merde au milieu d'une flaque d'eau glacée. Franky s'occupe de leur cas et leur botte le derrière.

- Messieurs, déclare-t-il. Je vous rappelle que les bains extérieurs sont mixtes. Veuillez mettre un slip.

Les deux pirates se mettent à crier encore plus fort et filent passer un slip de bain. Zorro déclare :

- Ça te va comme un gant ce métier, Franky. Gardien de bain.

Ils règlent leurs comptes dans le bassin, à savoir lequel des deux tient le plus longtemps sous l'eau sans respirer. Les filles et Chopper arrivent au moment où le bretteur déclare forfait. Franky est bien plus résistant qu'un humain normal…

Voyant ses deux amis dans l'eau, Chopper s'avance vers eux. Il a le poil frisé à cause de la pluie. Nami et Robin lui passent devant et rentrent dans l'eau en soupirant.

- Aaaah elle est chaude ! s'exclame la rousse. C'est tellement agréable… Robin, va pas trop loin, reste auprès de moi !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'assieds près de l'arrivée d'air du jacuzzi.

Robin vient de prononcer le mot magique. Luffy et Usopp arrivent en courant comme deux débiles et sautent dans l'eau en hurlant :

- Jacuzzi !

Chopper regarde le raz de marée emporter la superbe coupe de Franky et l'humour de Nami qui se jette sur les deux débiles pour leurs asséner les politesses à coup de poing sur le crâne. Le petit renne trouve vraiment que le bassin n'est pas très rassurant. Puis, il sent une main se poser sur lui. Il relève la tête et croise le regard de Sanji.

- Tu peux y aller, les deux idiots sont passés.

Ils entrent tous les deux dans l'eau. Chopper n'a pas pied au centre du bassin alors, il longe les murs pour aller jusqu'à Franky qui fait la planche en disant qu'il est un bateau. Le cuisinier rejoint ensuite ses deux beautés. Nami demande :

- Brook n'est pas avec toi ?

- Il arrive. Il voulait mettre un slip de bain mais évidemment, va trouver un slip à sa taille !

Luffy s'enfonce un peu trop dans l'eau à bulle, Usopp le remonte à la surface d'un geste machinal. Zorro s'est endormi, les deux bras étalés sur le rebord du bassin.

Lorsque Brook arrive, les bassins extérieurs se vident instantanément de tous les rares touristes qui avaient, de 1 : osés s'aventurer sous la pluie, et de 2 : osés rester auprès d'une bande de pirate. Et le pauvre squelette de s'égosiller :

- Mais revenez ! Je n'ai jamais mangé personne !

- Laisse Brook et vient te détendre, soupire le bretteur réveillé par les cris d'effroi.

- Oh oui, excellente idée.

Et le musicien s'endort à côté de Zorro, dans la même position que lui. Il n'y qu'une petite différence : Brook a les os des orteils qui dépassent à la surface de l'eau. Chopper trouve cela absolument fascinant. Il s'approche sans faire de bruit, soutenu par Usopp aussi fasciné. D'un geste habile, le petit renne donne une pichenette dans un orteil. Le pied de Brook s'enfonce dans l'eau et remonte aussitôt en faisait un "ploc" rigolo. Chopper et Usopp se regardent. Ils ont trouvé un nouveau jeu.

De l'autre côté, Luffy est assis sur la sortie d'air et fait des bruits bizarres parce que tout son corps tremble. Sanji est obligé de le décaler pour qu'il arrête de bêler. Soudain, Nami en a assez de l'eau. Elle se lève subitement et déclare qu'elle va se faire masser un peu. Sanji veut la suivre mais le temps de relever son débile de capitaine, elle a disparu. Elle réapparaît néanmoins deux secondes plus tard annonçant :

- Hé les gars ! J'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui sait faire les massages ! Tous les masseurs ont subitement détalé à mon approche !

- Quelle bande de gougeas ! s'énerve Sanji. Moi, je me propose si tu le veux bien !

Mais la navigatrice ne répond rien. Elle ne peut pas. Franky l'embarque dans ses gros bras lui promettant la meilleure séance de massage de toute sa vie. Sanji fulmine.

- Hé t'as pissé dans l'eau ou quoi ? demande Luffy barbouillé.

- Mais pourquoi tu dis ça crétin ?! demande aimablement Sanji en frappant du poing le crâne de son capitaine.

- Parce que d'un coup, l'eau est plus chaude à côté de toi. Oh regarde, même que ça fait de la vapeur.

Là, le cuisinier pète un plomb. Oui, il est énervé, et alors ? Il prend son capitaine par le slip de bain et le traine jusqu'aux bains glacés. Le hurlement que pousse Luffy fait fuir définitivement tous les civils du bâtiment. Zorro ouvre un œil.

- Luffy a dit quelque chose ?

- Non, non, réplique Usopp.

- Ah ok, j'avais cru entendre…

Et il se rendort. L'archéologue, venue s'asseoir sur le bord du bassin auprès de Chopper, ne peut s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

Lorsque Nami et Franky reviennent, la nuit est tombée. Ils retrouvent leurs compagnons allongés dans l'eau à regarder les étoiles. Usopp soupire ostensiblement en voyant la navigatrice arriver.

- On peut rester encore une journée ? demande-t-il.

- Non, Usopp. On ne peut pas. On doit récupérer le Sunny.

- Ooooh oui mais c'est trop bien ici.

- Chopper, souffle Zorro… On avait dit qu'on prenait deux mois de vacances.

- La Marine va nous sauter dessus dès qu'on va réapparaître.

- Ouais ! s'exclame Luffy. Sanji a trop des bonnes idées.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est aussi excité ? demande Brook à l'archéologue.

- Sans doute parce qu'il en a marre d'être en vacances.

- Allez les loulous ! s'exclame Franky. On se bouge la couenne et on va chercher notre bateau, les gars !

Ils poussent un cri monstrueux et quittent les termes en faisant un barouf monstre.

**…**

Sur le chemin du retour, les pirates ne cessent de chanter. Mais celui qui cri le plus fort, c'est Luffy.

- Les vacances sont terminées ! Les pirates au chapeau de paille reprennent du service !

* * *

><p><strong>NdZ<strong> Et voilà le dernier dimanche d'août ! Je souhaite donc une excellente rentrée à tous ceux qui retournent poser leurs fesses sur les bancs de l'école et je souhaite bien du courage à tous ! Bonne continuation à tous et à la semaine prochaine pour un chapitre que je dirais conclusif du Road Trip, un chapitre de rentrée en somme.  
>Pour les reviews, c'est juste dessous :)<p> 


	32. 31 Home sweet home

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

Oula que le mois de septembre est chargé, c'est une période que j'affectionne beaucoup, mouahahahah ! Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je vous oublie, non, non, non, n'ayez crainte chers lecteurs ! Voici spécialement pour vous un chapitre de rentrée, une sorte de conclusion du Road Trip et un "bon courage à tous" pour l'année à venir !

_Pause réponse aux reviews_

_Lau'Linsomniaque : Ouais. Zuzu fait du fan service xD Nan mais en fait, c'était pas fait exprès… En tout cas, merci pour ta review. Je crois que ce chapitre t'as vraiment plu !_

_Lyline : La rentrée… Mmmmh dans un sens oui ! Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture ^^_

Enjoy ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Home sweet home<strong>

Franky pleurniche avant même de voir son navire chéri. Luffy ne cesse de sautiller sur son siège tant il est excité de retrouver le Sunny et Chopper, tout au fond de la voiture, boude. Soudainement, le petit renne n'a plus envie de rentrer, il veut rester en vacances. Nami argumente :

- Ce qui est bien des vacances, Chopper, c'est qu'il faut bien que ça se termine pour que ça revienne !

- Oui mais moi je veux encore quelques jours ! Je veux pas rentrer !

- Tu vas retrouver ton lit sur le Sunny !

- Et ton labo, déclare Usopp.

- Et l'aquarium ! ajoute Luffy en se retournant.

- Toi, tiens-toi tranquille ! sermonne Sanji. Écoute Chopper, les vacances c'est sympa mais il faut aussi qu'on retourne à la pêche au monstre marin et à la chasse au trésor.

Mais le renne n'en démord pas. Même la perspective de retrouver enfin ses pansements préférés ne le rend pas plus heureux.

C'est donc dans cette ambiance chaleureuse et boudeuse qu'ils retrouvent avec joie leur navire, parfaitement en bonne état et brillant comme un berry neuf. Franky pleure à chaude larme en prenant la coque dans ses bras. Robin le trouve ridicule et sourie en passant derrière lui. De ses bras additionnels, elle aide les hommes à décharger leurs affaires de la voiture : les valises retrouvent une à une leurs chambres respectives, les échantillons de fleurs vont dans la bibliothèque, les fruits qu'ils ont achetés dans le Sud se retrouvent dans la cuisine et Luffy se retrouve puni à la vigie.

- Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est de retour à la maison que tu dois déjà te goinfrer comme un mal propre !

Usopp retrouve avec joie son petit atelier qui n'a pas vu la lumière depuis 2 mois pendant que Zorro monte à la vigie avec un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Luffy et lui confirment, rien ne vaut la vue depuis la vigie. Aussitôt, ils se remettent tous les deux à leur activité favorite de capitaine et de second : la sieste !

Dans la bibliothèque, Robin range ses nouveaux livres et ses herbiers de vacances pendant que Nami tente de faire le tri dans ses carnets de croquis.

- Robin ?! Tu peux m'aider ? J'ai un dessin là, je ne vois pas du tout où c'était. Je ne l'ai pas daté…

L'archéologue se penche sur le drôle de dessin que lui présente son ami. Ça ne ressemble pas à Disneyland, ni à leur randonnée montagnarde. C'est peut-être le grand canyon ou une ville américaine mais rien n'est moins sûr. Elle tente de trouver une quelconque ressemblance avec la Tour Eiffel avant que ça ne lui fasse tilt.

- Ne cherche plus Nami, c'est Saturne.

- Ah oui, exact ! Merci Robin !

La rouquine classe le croquis entre celui de Montmartre et celui de la fameuse baie des pirates. Puis, elle défait son sac. Elle en sort des trucs absolument improbables : un galet plat de montagne que Chopper lui a fait garder pour faire des ricochets sur la mer, un jeton du casino que Franky avait oublié dans la poche de son veston, leur ticket de train, des dizaines de tickets de métro tous usagés, du sable de Saturne dans un pochon en plastique qu'Usopp veut absolument garder en souvenir, un bout de cactus avec lequel elle se pique en jurant, le savon de l'hôtel et une brosse pour se frotter le dos.

- Ne me dit pas que cette brosse vient des thermes, soupire-t-elle.

- Je crois que si, réplique Robin. J'ai cru comprendre que Brook voulait absolument la garder.

- Je ne veux même pas savoir quel genre de dos cette brosse à frotter, déclare Nami en posant l'objet à ses côtés.

Elle continue de vider son sac et en sort des restes de sandwichs, des chips écrasés, un tube de crème solaire vide, une casquette trouée, un lacet rongé, une carte de Paris pliée n'importe comment, un slip de bain, du sable et un mouchoir usagé. Elle le met à la poubelle non sans réprimer une grimace de dégout. Une fois assurée que le sac et bel et bien vide (en le retournant, elle a déniché une mouche morte coincée dans la couture), elle le pose et entreprend de rendre tous les objets à leurs propriétaires.

En cuisine, Sanji est en train de concocter un succulent dîner au goût de vacances pour redonner le sourire au petit renne. Car depuis qu'ils sont revenus sur le bateau, Chopper est assis sur la balançoire et fixe tristement l'horizon. Brook s'approche de lui pour lui jouer un petit air.

- Nostalgique, cher médecin de bord ?

- Moui. J'aurai préféré que ça dure plus longtemps, c'est nul.

- Voyons, ne fait pas cette tête là ! L'an prochain, nous irons plus loin, dans des pays exotiques et ce sera très bien !

- Oui mais il faudra aussi revenir.

- Ah bah oui, évidemment, quand on part, on revient toujours. Sauf dans la mort naturellement. Excepté ma personne qui a survécu à ce funeste voyage, yohohoho !

Le petit renne soupire de désespoir. Le squelette ne sait plus quoi faire. Chopper se lève et se rend doucement dans son labo où il s'enferme sans demander son reste. Sanji arrive près de Brook.

- Chopper est incurable, soupire le musicien.

- Laisse, ça passera. C'est le fait de rentrer, ça lui fiche le bourdon. Dès ce soir, il aura retrouvé le sourire.

- Tu en es sûr ?

- Tu oublies que notre capitaine est le médicament le plus efficace contre la déprime passagère, déclare le cuisinier en se dirigeant vers les cales pour apporter au sniper et au charpentier les petits amuse-gueules de rentrée qu'il a préparés.

Et Sanji avait raison.

Il a préparé un festin et Robin a mis la table dehors. Usopp a installé des lampions de toutes les couleurs et Franky a accordé sa guitare. Brook a sorti le boa à plume rose et Zorro a débouché le meilleur saké de tout le navire. Nami a fait lever l'ancre et Luffy a faillit finir à l'eau. Et Chopper de rire aux éclats car la navigatrice a encore distribué des bosses, parce que Zorro et Sanji se sont encore disputés pour une histoire d'olive verte, parce que Brook et Franky ont chanté des chansons débiles pendant qu'Usopp dansait avec un balai… C'est au milieu de l'océan qu'ils ont levé leurs verres à ces vacances qui se terminent et qu'ils ont fait une fête gigantesque !

- Finalement, c'est bien de rentrer à la maison, déclare Chopper.

- Ah bon ? demande l'archéologue. Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est la fête quand on rentre !

- C'est un peu tout le temps la fête avec vous…

- Oui mais c'est encore mieux quand c'est sur le Sunny tous ensemble !

- Tu as raison. On passe de bons moments et c'est ça qui est le plus important.

Chopper sourie. Il a encore de la crème du gâteau sur le bout de la truffe mais Robin n'a pas le temps de l'essuyer, il est déjà reparti danser !

Luffy l'avait bien dit, les pirates au chapeau de paille reprennent du service !

* * *

><p><strong>NdZ<strong> Oui donc comme je l'ai dit, le mois de septembre est chargé (en fait, surtout les week-end...) donc désolée d'avance s'il y a quelques retards sur les chapitres ! Oh et merci de suivre encore et toujours, ça me fait plaisir !  
>Pour les reviews, c'est juste dessous :)<p> 


	33. 32 La bonne idée de Brook

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

Et oui, le Road Trip est terminé mais nos pirates préférés continuent de nous faire rire dans des situations comiques et originales (enfin, je crois...) Le chapitre du jour est inspiré d'une idée de **ClemTrafalgar**, cadeau !

_Pause réponse aux reviews_

_Lau'Linsomniaque : Comment ça une planète gazeuse ? Rien à pouéter x) Oui c'est la fin du Road Trip mais pas la fin de la fic nan nan t'inquiète pas ! Merci encore et toujours de reviewer, ça me fait super plaisir !_

_Madou : Aaaaah oui j'ai conscience que les derniers chapitres sont un peu plus… comment dire… Un peu moins bien que les premiers, je m'en rends compte en les écrivant et en les relisant ! En espérant que ça revienne ! Ah et oui, Luffy en tient une sacrée couche, le pauvre… Merci pour ta review en tout cas !_

Bbien, bien, bien, passons sans plus tarder au chapitre du jour dont je vous laisse deviner le thème...

Enjoy ;)

* * *

><p>La bonne idée de Brook<p>

Il est 17h, tout est calme sur le navire. Usopp et Luffy se sont endormis sur le pont supérieur dans une mare de carte à jouer. Ils se sont longuement disputés leur partie de bataille pour finir à égalité, la bulle au nez. Au pied du mât, Zorro pionce les bras croisés derrière la nuque, Chopper et Robin non loin de lui, installés sur des transats à lire un livre. Dans la bibliothèque, la navigatrice profite de cet instant inopiné de calme complet pour s'occuper de ses cartes pendant que Sanji, un étage plus bas, fait un brin de ménage dans sa cuisine. Une grosse marmite sur le feu siffle doucement, laissant échapper quelques vapeurs sucrées de son contenu. En souriant, le cuistot attend que sa compote de fraise soit parfaite. Dans les cales, Franky fait un tour du Soldier Dock System, histoire de vérifier que tout fonctionne parfaitement dans les moindres détails. À la vigie, Brook effectue ses gammes tout en… Ah non. À la vigie, il n'y a personne. Brook est donc en train de préparer un mauvais coup.

Le squelette profite que chacun de ses amis soit calmement occupé à faire ce qu'il a à faire pour entrer dans le salon et préparer un petit quelque chose. Dans un coin de la pièce, il branche son ampli et sa guitare. Il installe sur le mur à côté un grand écran blanc (en fait c'est son drap mais il se gardera bien de le signaler) et il dépose au sol un appareil qu'il a déniché lors de leur dernière escale. C'est un escargoprojecteur un peu particulier dont le vendeur lui a glissé à l'oreille les capacités extraordinaires. Brook avait été séduit aussitôt et avait dû longuement batailler pour faire baisser le prix d'une centaine de berry. Il installe donc son petit appareil sur une caisse en bois et le règle pour que la projection soit bien droite par rapport au drap. Une fois cette action effectuée avec succès, Brook sort d'une mallette noire quatre micros à fil qu'il branche sur un petit ampli. Il se gratte le crâne sous sa grosse touffe d'afro en observant la scène. Il manque quelque chose. Fronçant les orbites, il se met à chercher. Ce n'est pas le boa à plume, il a dit qu'il ne le sortirait qu'au dernier moment, pour l'effet de surprise. Son médiator peut-être ? Sottise, il n'en a jamais eu besoin. Et soudain, un éclair traverse son crâne de squelette : les pieds de micro ! En sautillant, Brook se rend dans les cales où il a rangé son matériel et, le plus discrètement possible, il remonte le tout. Une fois que tout est parfaitement parfait, le musicien dissimule son installation sous un grand drap (c'est le drap housse de Zorro mais il passe tellement peu de temps dans son lit que cet idiot ne se rendra compte de rien) et sort du salon en sifflotant. Sanji trouve cette attitude étrangement suspecte mais ne relève pas, la compote de fraise est prête. Et Brook a terminé de préparer son mauvais coup.

Le dîner se déroule comme n'importe quel dîner, dans le calme et la sérénité… euh non pardon, dans un bordel monstre et des cris d'agonies. Une fois que la compote de fraise est terminée, Sanji et Robin débarrassent la table et font la vaisselle pendant que Luffy et Usopp reprennent leur bataille, Chopper en arbitre. En bout de table, Nami et Franky, penchés sur une carte, discutent de la prochaine île. Zorro se lève pour se rendre à la vigie lorsque la voix de Brook l'interpelle :

- Zorro ? Peux-tu rester ici quelques instants ? J'ai une annonce à faire.

Huit paires d'yeux étonnés se tournent vers le squelette. Il toussote légèrement, par le stress certainement, et déclare :

- J'ai prévu d'organiser une excellente soirée !

- C'est super suspect, souffle Franky.

- Carrément, assure Nami.

- Je m'disais aussi, déclare Sanji. Et qu'est-ce que tu as prévu ?

- Pour le savoir, il faut aller au salon. Terminez tranquillement vos activités, je vous attends !

Et il s'éclipse. Luffy et Usopp se dévisagent pendant deux secondes avant de hurler de joie. Ils rangent précipitamment (et n'importe comment) le jeu de carte et se ruent au salon, talonnés par Chopper. Zorro, Franky et Nami arrivent ensuite. Puis, Robin et enfin Sanji, qui a pris le temps de verrouiller le frigidaire et les réserves alimentaires avant de quitter sa cuisine. Quelle n'est pas sa surprise lorsqu'il découvre le spectacle qui s'offre à ses yeux. Brook, dans ses habits fluos de Soul King, a les deux mains agrippées à un grand drap posé sur un quelque chose qu'il n'identifie pas. Le cuistot s'assied auprès de ses amis et laisse le squelette faire son show. Après un discours interminable, Brook déclare enfin :

- Et à présent, voici la soirée que tout le monde attend avec impatience ! Sous vos yeux ébahis, je vais vous dévoiler…

Il tire sur le drap pour dévoiler son installation de micro. D'un doigt expert, il allume l'escargoprojecteur et une grande image s'affiche sur l'écran. Brook s'exclame :

- Le karaoké sur Thousand Sunny !

- Yahou ! Bonne idée Brook ! hurle Luffy.

- Suuuuuper géniallissime ! Je vais tous vous clouer le bec !

- Pour l'instant, Franky, tu me pètes plutôt les tympans mais bon…

Les pirates sont enthousiastes. Seul Zorro, l'incorrigible monsieur grognon, ne montre pas autant d'excitation que les autres. Aurait-il reconnu son drap housse ? En tout cas, le mauvais coup de Brook s'avère être plutôt une bonne idée.

Le temps que le musicien allume le tout et règle la hauteur du son, Sanji a filé en cuisine faire un énorme saladier de pop corn. Luffy, Usopp et Chopper ont déniché tous les plaids et les coussins du navire et les ont étalés au sol. Robin prépare du café et de l'eau chaude dans un coin du salon pendant que Franky fait des gammes pour échauffer sa voix. Nami le trouve ridicule mais le cyborg ne s'en formalise pas. Zorro a décidé de faire la sieste. Il ne sait pas que dans quelques instants, il sera réveillé par ses camarades hurlant dans leurs micros…

Brook lance le karaoké avec un morceau facile, "quand la musique est bonne" du célèbre poulpe doré Jijijé, star incontestable de la variété poulpaise. C'est Usopp qui chante et le reste des pirates fait les chœurs… mais on n'entend que Luffy. Le capitaine prend ensuite le micro, vexé de s'être fait voler la première place ! Il interprète maladroitement "comme un ouragan, l'aventure a tout emporté" et fait bien rire ses camarades, surtout Sanji qui se moque pas mal. À la fin de la chanson, Luffy tend le micro à son cuisinier :

- Tiens, toi qui es si malin ! Vas-y, chante Sanji !

- Euh… c'est-à-dire que…

Mais devant le regard de Nami et Robin, le cuisinier ne peut pas se démonter. Il a très envie de leur interpréter "ti amo" avant de se rappeler qu'il chante vraiment comme une casserole. Il soupire en déclarant :

- Je voudrais bien faire "les sabots de Mélène" d'un grand poète de chez moi.

- Très bien mon ami, c'est tout à ton honneur !

Doucement mais surement, Sanji se met à chanter d'une voix mal assurée et pas très juste. Nami le trouve trop adorable et même Zorro ne songe à se moquer. Après le cuisinier, qui termine sa chanson les mains tremblantes et complètement moites, Chopper interprète "We are the animals" d'un cèlèbre groupe rock étranger. Puis, Franky et Brook offrent un magnifique spectacle autant visuel qu'auditif en interprétant un medley des chansons les plus célèbres du chanteur Micheal J. Ak'son, véritable légende dans les mers de l'Ouest. Robin fait pleurer ses amis en interprétant une chanson d'Edith Miaou et Nami fait péter les amplis avec le célèbre air pirate "allumez le feu (au mât adverse)". Zorro se plie au jeu et chante "les démons de la nuit" avec un petit déhanché pas très en rythme mais très rigolo, surtout pour Usopp et Luffy semble-t-il. Brook offre ensuite à ses amis une session acoustique de "Bone to be wild" pas très originale mais très efficace. La foule est en délire.

Nami et Robin se livrent ensuite dans un duo sensuel et exaltant puis Usopp, Luffy et Chopper interprète une version très Mugiwaras de "un jour le One Piece viendra" avant que Franky n'interprète une chanson de sa composition. Ils se gavent de pop corn et s'enivrent de rhum, Zorro ne pouvant dissocier soirée entre pote avec saké. Franky et Sanji chantent du gospel, Zorro et Chopper font rire l'équipage à essayer de chanter avec une voix de fillette, Brook interprète un vieux morceau jazzy, Robin s'essaie au rap et Usopp propose en avant première un remix dub de "dansons la capucine". Ils rient à n'en plus pouvoir, chantent à tue-tête, commencent des duos qui se terminent en hurlement collectif, se font pleurer avec des chansons tristes et dansent parfois pour se dégourdir les pattes. La bonne idée de Brook est un réel succès.

**…**

Il n'y a personne à la vigie mais franchement, qui s'en souci ? Aux abords du bateau qui a jeté l'ancre en pleine mer, crabes, poissons, pieuvres et oursins se dandinent sur les airs entraînants des pirates au chapeau de paille. L'océan tout entier se balance sur les rythmes endiablés. À l'autre bout du monde, le quartier général de la Marine se retrouve inondé par des vagues immenses. Et l'Amiral en Chef de pester sauvagement au milieu de ses hommes affairés à écoper les couloirs :

- Mais qu'est-ce qui a bien pu mettre l'océan dans un état pareil ?!

Facile : la bonne idée de Brook !

* * *

><p><strong>NdZ<strong> Haha et oui, le karaoké. J'avoue que c'est une idée qui m'a beaucoup séduite et que je regrette de ne pas avoir réussi à plus développer. ClemTrafalgar, j'espère que ça t'a plu ! Je profite de cette note pour m'excuser auprès des grandes stars et des grands titres que je me suis amusée à transformer à ma sauce. Mes sincères excuses... m'enfin, j'ai trouvé ça très distrayant à faire !  
>Pour les reviews, c'est juste dessous :)<p> 


	34. 33 Happy Birthday

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

Bon anniversaire à tous ! Bon, je sais, ce n'est certainement pas le bon moment mais aujourd'hui c'est ça le thème.

_Pause réponse aux reviews_

_LauLinsomniaque : Haha ^^ Ne sait-on jamais, peut-être qu'un jour ils feront un dîner calmement… j'ai du mal à y croire mais on peut rêver ! Merci encore pour ta review ! Tu es contente ? Et beh, m'en voilà fort charmée ! Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir reviewer ! Merci encore !_

_Madou : Oh Madou, tu m'as fait trop rêver avec tes idées x) Y'en a certaines, j'ai déjà des plans dessus mais en tout cas, je prends note ! Et euh désolé pour ton blog mais FFnet n'autorise pas les copier-collés d'autres sites. Il faut gruger et remplacer les points par des *. Sinon, tu sais que tu peux t'inscrire sur FFnet ! Beaucoup de lecteurs font ça. C'est plus pratique pour répondre aux reviews et pour échanger sur les textes et tout et tout. Après, je ne voudrais surtout pas te forcer ! En tout cas, merci pour ces deux reviews pleines d'entrain ^^_

Bon alors, avant que nous vous lanciez corps et âme dans ce chapitre laissez-moi vous prévenir. Ce chapitre est **extrêmement long**, le plus long que j'ai jamais écrit pour le moment. J'ai procédé à une manière d'écrire différente que je vous laisse juger. Donc, je le répète ce chapitre est très long mais bon, c'est dimanche et il fait beau !

Enjoy ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Hapy Birthday<strong>

_**Le capitaine**_

À la vigie, Zorro consulte pour la treizième fois de la journée la fiche indicative écrite par Usopp pour l'organisation de l'anniversaire surprise de leur capitaine. Enfin, surprise… Luffy a une trop bonne mémoire des dates, surtout si ça le concerne. Il ne cesse de répéter depuis une semaine que c'est bientôt son anniversaire. En soupirant, Zorro repose la feuille sur le sol à côté de lui. Il doit s'occuper de Luffy tout l'après-midi pour laisser le temps aux autres de préparer l'anniversaire. Et comment ? Usopp a écrit sur son superbe plan :

"Débrouille-toi Zorro ! T'es le premier membre d'équipage, à toi de jouer !"

- Super, ça m'avance vachement, grogne le bretteur entre ses dents.

Le lendemain, tout le monde est sur le pied de guerre et fait semblant de ne pas remarquer les coups d'œil incessants de Luffy et ses allusions pas discrètes du tout…

- Hé Chopper ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te ferait plaisir pour ton anniversaire ?

- Luffy, je suis occupé à ranger mes potions par ordre alphabétique, laisse-moi tranquille.

- … Hé Franky ! Tu sais quel âge j'ai ?

- Luffy, j'ai autre chose à faire que de jouer aux devinettes ! Par contre, si tu veux bien aller me chercher le sel pour peaufiner cette merveille de l'invention aéronautique…

- … Hé Sanji, Sanji ! Est-ce que tu sais faire les gros gâteaux à la crème ?

- Luffy, arrête avec tes questions stupides ! Je sais tout cuisiner même les ailes de moustiques et les queues de cochon grillé !

- … Dis Brook ! Est-ce que tu pourrais composer des chansons uniques pour des occasions spéciales comme un anniversaire ou quelque chose comme ça ?

- Luffy, tu sais, ce n'est pas si simple. Il faut avoir de l'inspiration, trouver le moment idéal et la position parfaite parce que, si j'ai le malheur d'avoir le dos courbé, c'est mort… Enfin c'est plutôt moi qui est mort, yohohoho !

- … Naaaaamiiiiii ! Je m'ennuie… J'aimerais tellement qu'on s'occupe de moi aujourd'hui !

- Luffy, tu vois pas que j'essaie de me concentrer à tracer des lignes dans mon journal ?! Va embêter quelqu'un d'autre !

- … Ah Usopp ! Tu vas pouvoir me sauver ! Hé, ça te dis de faire un jeu ? Devine à quoi je pense…

- Luffy, plus tard, plus tard ! Je viens d'avoir une idée super géniale, un concept unique de pelle à neige qui pourrait servir à faire des châteaux de sables ! Je suis un génie !

- … Dis Robin ! Tu veux bien jouer avec moi à "Devine à quoi je pense" ?!

- Luffy, je doute que ce jeu soit très intéressant et j'ai d'autres choses amplement plus importantes à faire comme relire pour la cinquième fois ce livre de contes sanglants et atroces.

La mort dans l'âme, Luffy échoue à la vigie.

- … Hé Zorro, j'ai l'impression que personne ne fait attention à moi aujourd'hui. Même Usopp n'a pas voulu jouer avec moi.

- C'est qu'ils sont très occupés, voilà tout.

- Ah tu crois ?

Le bretteur se tourne vers son capitaine. Il a une mine tellement contrariée. Il soupire. Sur le mur en face de lui, dos à son capitaine, la main de Robin agite une feuille de papier. Zorro prend son courage à deux mains et déclare :

- Ok, Luffy. Tu sais ce qu'on va faire ?

- Nan vas-y dis-moi !

- On va compter…

- Quoi ?! s'étrangle le capitaine.

- … les nuages, termine Zorro avec un sourire en coin.

À l'étage inférieur, Robin ouvre un œil et déclare à ses amis :

- La voie est libre. Notre bretteur a trouvé une bonne façon d'occuper notre capitaine !

- Ok, ne trainons pas ! s'exclame Nami. Tous à son poste, il n'y a pas une minute à perdre ! Tout doit être parfait !

Et les pirates se mettent à l'ouvrage. Sanji, Chopper et Brook en cuisine, Nami et Robin à la décoration, Franky et Usopp se chargent du cadeau… et Zorro compte les nuages avec son capitaine.

Lorsque la nuit tombe complètement sur l'océan, Luffy regarde Zorro.

- Et maintenant, comment on fait ? On n'a même pas eu le temps de vérifier qu'on s'était pas trompé !

- T'inquiète Luffy… C'est impossible de ne pas se tromper.

Le ventre du capitaine se met à gronder sans que son propriétaire ne bouge un sourcil. Zorro sourit. Robin vient de lui lancer un signe du pouce. Le bretteur pose sa main sur la tête de son capitaine.

- Et maintenant, Luffy, si on descendait ?! Je suis sûr que les autres ont terminé leurs affaires. Ils vont avoir le temps de s'occuper de toi.

- Non, j'veux pas.

- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'ils ont tous oublié mon anniversaire…

Zorro hausse les épaules et commence à descendre.

- Pff, marmonne-t-il assez fort pour que Luffy l'entende. Comme si c'était quelque chose qu'on allait oublier…

D'un bond, le capitaine est sur ses jambes, un autre bond l'emmène au sol. Il se dirige en courant vers la salle à manger, il ouvre la porte et… BOUM ! Un éclair de confettis multicolores le cueille à son arrivée.

- Bon anniversaire Luffy ! s'exclament en chœur ses amis

Au fond de la pièce, il y a un énorme gâteau à la crème, des tas de cadeaux et un vieil escargophonographe qui diffuse une composition de Brook. Le sourire encore plus immense que d'habitude, Luffy se met à rire. Il met quelques instants pour se remettre de ses émotions puis, il déclare :

- Merci beaucoup mes amis ! Est-ce qu'on peut commencer par le dessert ?!

Et à sa grande surprise, ils ont tous ri en se mettant à table… devant une part de gâteau à la crème.

**…**

_**Le bretteur**_

Est-il humainement possible d'oublier sa date de naissance ? Oui. Zorro en est un parfaite exemple. Sauf si, éventuellement, le bretteur n'est pas considéré comme un humain, mais passons sur ces détails purement techniques. Aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire de Zorro. Et comme il ne s'en souvient pas, ses amis vont se faire une joie de le lui rappeler…

Le soleil est à peine levé mais Chopper est déjà debout. Les yeux encore embués de sommeil, le petit renne se dirige vers la vigie. Il y trouve Zorro, affalé sur la banquette à ronfler comme un motoneige. Doucement, calmement, le médecin s'installe à côté de lui et attend un peu, le contemplant dans cette attitude parfaitement sereine et calme. Puis, il lui tape affectueusement le crâne pour le réveiller. Zorro émerge lentement et demande à son médecin de bord ce qu'il fiche là. Le sourire du renne est terriblement suspect. Le côté méfiant du bretteur s'éveille complètement à cette vision peu rassurante.

- Quoi ?

- Rien. Je voulais juste te dire bonjour !

Et Chopper redescend. Zorro, encore un peu ensommeillé, hausse les épaules et se rendort.

Un peu plus tard, le bretteur descend à la cuisine pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Chopper est en train d'avaler son chocolat chaud et Usopp émerge le nez dans son café. Zorro salue Sanji d'un bonjour mi-gentil mi-méchant. Le cuisinier se retourne et le regarde avec des yeux ronds. Le bretteur sursaute devant ce regard insistant. Il fronce les sourcils et baisse la tête pour regarder sa tenue. Il est habillé normalement, pourquoi cet idiot le regarde avec un air de poisson frit…

- Quoi ?

- Oh rien. Je te trouvais matinal, c'est tout !

Et Sanji se tourne vers le grille pain pour recueillir les deux tartines qui viennent d'être éjectées.

En milieu de matinée, Zorro se dirige nonchalamment vers le pied du mât, son petit coin favori pour faire la sieste. Il y trouve Robin, confortablement assise à lire un livre. En soupirant, il observe l'endroit. Il y a bien une place pour lui, sans gêner l'archéologue. En trainant les pieds, il s'approche et s'assied. Il passe ses mains dans sa nuque lorsqu'il croise le regard de Robin. Le regard neutre et glacial de Robin.

- Quoi ?

- Rien. Je suis désolée d'avoir pris ta place.

Et Robin se replonge dans sa lecture en se décalant pour laisser suffisamment d'espace au bretteur.

Au déjeuner, les pirates se mettent à table dans un fracas monstre. Évidemment, avec un idiot en guise de capitaine… Luffy s'installe en bout de table mais Nami l'envoie balader d'un revers du poing. Elle déclare d'une voix ferme que c'est la place de Zorro.

- Quoi ?

- Oh j'ai juste décidé que tu te mettrais là, c'est tout.

Et Nami attend que le bretteur soit assis pour regagner sa place et commencer son repas comme si de rien n'était.

Au beau milieu de l'après-midi, Usopp se rue sur le bretteur qui sortait des toilettes. Le sniper est à moitié affolé, à moitié apeuré. Ça signifie que ses deux jambes tremblent comme des folles. Aussitôt, Zorro dégaine ses sabres et demande à Usopp combien de bâtiments il y a, si c'est la Marine ou des pirates. Mais le sniper ne répond rien. Le bretteur se tourne vers Usopp qui le regarde de ses grands yeux effrayés.

- Quoi ?

- Rien. En fait, c'était rien, juste l'ombre d'une mouette.

Et Usopp s'échappe par une porte entrouverte.

Au goûter, Brook renverse son thé qui se déverse sur la table pour finir noyé sur la veste du bretteur. Zorro, qui sentait déjà que ses nerfs étaient tendus à l'extrême, plante son regard froid dans celui de Brook… ou plutôt dans les orbites de Brook. Et, il ne l'avait jamais remarqué avant, mais il est très difficile de regarder Brook dans les orbites éternellement. Au bout d'un moment, le bretteur a plutôt l'impression que c'est le musicien qui le dévisage.

- Quoi ?

- Rien. Je crois que mon thé a été attiré par toi.

Et Brook se lève tranquillement pour aller chercher une éponge.

Juste avant le dîner, Zorro se retrouve nez à nez avec Franky. Le cyborg l'inspecte de haut en bas, les sourcils froncés et un doigt pensif posé sur son menton. Après quelques minutes de cet incessant manège, Franky émet un petit sourire de satisfaction.

- Quoi ?

- Rien. Je vérifiais quelque chose.

Et Franky tourne les talons, s'éloignant d'un pas léger.

Le soir, pendant le dîner, Luffy se fait sermonner par Sanji car cet idiot a encore piqué dans l'assiette des filles alors qu'il en a l'interdiction. Le capitaine boude quelques secondes puis, il pose sur Zorro un regard implorant, signe d'une détresse accablante. Le bretteur le regarde en soupirant, exténué et exaspéré de tant de bêtise.

- Quoi ?

- Non rien. Laisse tomber.

Et Luffy plonge à nouveau le nez dans son assiette de rôti.

Là, s'en est trop pour le bretteur. Il explose.

- Mais enfin, vous allez arrêter ? On dirait que vous vous êtes passé le mot ! Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive aujourd'hui, bon sang ?!

À cet instant précis, toutes les fourchettes qui étaient en l'air se posent, les deux mains de chacun des pirates disparaissent sous la table… et en ressortent avec des pétards de fête, BOUM ! Ils explosent tous en même temps en direction du bretteur qui regarde ses amis disparaître sous une pluie de confettis.

- Bon anniversaire Zorro !

Il ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Tellement pas, qu'il lui faut deux longues minutes pour sortir de sa torpeur. Puis, il déclare :

- Merci beaucoup les amis. Je pensais pas que vous vous en rappelleriez…

- Bah, tu devrais pourtant le savoir ! s'exclame Luffy. C'est pas des choses qu'on oublie, nous !

Et les pirates éclatent de rire. Sanji sort le fût de saké, Brook sort sa guitare et le navire se pare de mille couleurs pour cette fête surprise.

**…**

_**Le cuisinier**_

Sanji sait très bien que c'est son anniversaire aujourd'hui. Et tout le monde sur le bateau le sait aussi. Dans ces conditions, il n'y a rien de drôle. Heureusement, Usopp a toujours des idées démentielles pour embêter les autres et les pousser à bout le jour de leur anniversaire. Aussi, Sanji ne se doute de rien, ce matin là, lorsque chacun de ses amis lui souhaite un bon anniversaire en arrivant dans la cuisine.

- Hey ! Suuuuuper bon anniversaire !

- Merci Franky, assied-toi et baisse d'un ton, je viens de perdre un tympan.

- Bonjour Sanji, bon anniversaire !

- Merci Chopper. Et la prochaine fois, réveille-toi avant de te lever.

- Salut face de citron, bon anniv' !

- Merci tête de gazon. Maintenant, ressort de ma cuisine avant que je ne te réduise en bouillie.

- Bon anniversaire cher cuisinier.

- Merci beaucoup Robin d'amouuuuuur ! Je suis tellement touché par ta délicatesse et ta bonté !

- B'jour. B'nanniv Sanji.

- Merci Usopp… je suis de ce côté-là Usopp, là tu dis bonjour à la porte.

- SAAAAAAAANJIIIIIIII ! Bon anniveeeeeersaiiiiiiiireuh !

- Merci Luffy, merci. Et prends les croissants un par un s'il te plait ! Mais pas aussi vite !

- Yohoho, un deux trois quatre… Joyeux anniversaire, joyeux anniversaire, joyeux aaaaanniversaire Sanji, joyeux anniversaire !

- Haha, merci Brook pour cette chanson.

- Bon anniversaire mon p'tit Sanji !

- Merci beaucoup Nami chériiiiie ! Je suis tellement heureux que tu n'ais pas oublié !

Et ainsi de suite tout au long de la journée… Après la vaisselle du petit déjeuner…

- Happy birthday !

- Merci Usopp mais pas la peine de le faire en anglais…

En milieu de matinée…

- Navire à tribord ! Yohoho ! Ils sont là pour ton anniversaire Sanji !

- Ouais ! Bon anniversaire Sanji, éclate-toi !

- Merci Brook, merci Chopper. Original comme cadeau… même si c'était pas fait exprès.

Alors qu'il prépare le déjeuner…

- BONANNIVERSAIRESANJI !

- Luffy ! La porte !... M'enfin, merci quand même !... hé, où est passé le poulet ?

Pendant le déjeuner…

- *cacophonie impossible à retranscrire*

- Euh… merci les gars.

Pendant la vaisselle…

- Ah au fait, crétiminus, bon anniversaire !

- Aide-moi à faire la vaisselle au lieu de m'insulter !...et encore merci, face de poulpe. Mais reviens là, on n'a pas fini de régler nos comptes !

Après la dispute…

- Regarde Sanji, regarde ! J'ai dessiné des bougies sur tes pansements ! C'est spécialement pour ton anniversaire !

- Merci Chopper. Je sens bien que c'était nécessaire.

À l'heure de la sieste…

- Regarde Sanji ! J't'ai fait un super bouquet de fleur en métal pour ton anniversaire !

- Oh, c'est trop aimable Franky…

Pour le goûter…

- Bon Sanji, pour ton anniversaire, Robin et moi avons décidé de te préparer un cocktail !

- Oh Nami chérie, Robin d'amour, je suis très touché !

En début de soirée…

- Hé Sanji ! J'ai fait la lessive de tes chaussettes comme c'est ton anniversaire !

- Et moi j'ai lavé tes slips !

- Usopp, Luffy… Fallait pas vous sentir obligés…

Pendant la cuisson du rôti de requin pour le dîner…

- Euh, Sanji ? Comme c'est ton anniversaire, j'ai composé une ode à ton intention ! Tu veux l'entendre ?

- Ce soir, Brook, d'accord ? Ce soir…

Au dîner…

- Bon, sourcil en vrille. Vu que c'est ton anniversaire, je critiquerai pas ton gâteau hein mais bon, on a vu mieux.

- Mais tu vas la fermer oui ?!

Après la vaisselle…

- Cher cuisinier. Essuyer les assiettes à tes côtés me donne envie de siffloter un petit air…

- Robin, s'il te plait, j'en ai assez…. Je… Je sature !

Sur le pont supérieur, sous la nuit étoilée…

- Héééé Sanjiiiiii ! Joy…

- JE SAIS MERCIIIII !

Cette dernière intervention de Luffy est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. Usopp regarde ses compagnons, l'air solennel. Il en a assez eu pour cette année. Alors, chacun des pirates va chercher son cadeau et saute sur le cuistot qui boude dans son lit. Après les hurlements de rage, les rires de joie et les larmes de remerciement. Usopp hoche la tête, très fier de son coup. Vivement l'année prochaine !

**…**

_**Le sniper**_

Pour l'anniversaire d'Usopp, il faut évidemment tout faire en grand. Oui mais… Ce très cher pirate est un poil trop maniaque. Alors, c'est lui tout seul qui a tout organisé. Et ses amis se sont pliés à toutes ses volontés. Toutes ? Il ne faut pas prendre les pirates au chapeau de paille pour des imbéciles.

Ce matin d'anniversaire, Usopp arrive en sifflotant dans la cuisine. Comme il faut s'y attendre, Chopper lui saute dessus. Sanji lui a préparé des pancakes au caramel et Robin, assise dans son coin, lui offre son plus grand sourire. Il se met à table avec ses amis puis, Luffy arrive. Luffy arrive et saute sur Usopp en hurlant comme pas possible, bien entendu. Franky et Nami arrivent ensuite. Série d'embrassade, petite chanson lorsque Brook se pointe. Et applaudissement lorsque Zorro entre à son tour dans la cuisine. Le petit déjeuner est un vrai régal et, pour une fois, tout le monde est de très bonne humeur. Une fois que tout le monde s'est restauré, Usopp se lève et déclare :

- Bon ben les gars, je vous laisse. J'ai des tas de choses à faire en bas !

Et il s'éclipse, sans même avoir pris le temps de se brosser les dents. Les pirates savent ce que cela signifie. Ce n'est pas parce que monsieur à prévu son anniversaire de 'a' jusqu'à 'z' qu'il a forcément envie de voir les préparatifs… Une fois que la porte des cales s'est refermée sur elle-même, les huit amis échangent un clin d'œil compréhensif et chacun part donc effectuer sa tâche de la journée…

Dans la cuisine, Sanji parcours d'un air amusé la feuille que lui a laissé Usopp. Il a écrit en gros :

- "Énorme gâteau au chocolat !"

Le mot "chocolat" est barré et en dessous il est écrit "fraise" lui aussi barré. Sanji comprend donc qu'il doit faire un bon gros gâteau à la framboise.

- Pff, et puis quoi d'autre encore ?

D'un commun accord avec lui-même, le cuisinier décide de faire autant de petits gâteaux qu'Usopp a vu de saisons dans sa courte vie.

Dans la bibliothèque, Franky et Robin relisent pour la troisième fois le message incompréhensible de leur sniper préféré.

- Euh, Robin, je saisi pas tout. Est-ce qu'il veut comme cadeau un animal ?

- Mais non, voyons. Lorsqu'il dit "Un gros et gras cadeau" il veut certainement parler de cette fameuse machine à huiler dont il n'arrête pas de rêver.

- Ah oui bien vu. Bon… on lui fait un super cadre de nous tous, comme prévu ?

L'archéologue hoche la tête et se met à l'ouvrage, découpant des photos d'Usopp et de ses compagnons pendant que Franky prépare un cadre magnifique aux matières exotiques.

Dans le laboratoire du docteur, Brook, Nami et le docteur lui-même sont en pleine composition d'une chanson. Le squelette a déjà trouvé un petit air sympathique et ils essaient de faire coller des paroles dessus. La plume levée sur un vieux cahier, Nami note tout. Brook chantonne :

- "Oooooh Usopp, tu es un fin allié, un pote génial et toujours bien armé…"

- Non ça ne va pas ! s'exclame Chopper. Ça ne met pas du tout en valeur son "héroïsme légendaire, sa dextérité au tir et sa magnificence en matière de conte" comme il l'a écrit sur la feuille !

Nami, incrédule, fixe le petit renne.

- Ah parce que tu pensais vraiment qu'on allait suivre ses directives ?

- Ben…

- Toi, tu n'as pas entendu ce qu'on a dit l'autre jour, soupire Brook.

- Le mot d'ordre, Chopper, c'est surprise ! Alors, cette feuille, tu peux dessiner dessus ! Reprenons, Brook.

Et les trois amis se mettent à chanter, proposant à tour de rôle des couplets plus originaux (et réalistes) les uns que les autres.

À la vigie, Zorro et Luffy se préoccupent de la décoration. Il y a de la ficelle dans tous les sens, le scotch vole d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce, les ciseaux tressaillent à chaque minute et les crayons de couleur diminuent à vue d'œil. Zorro se charge de la banderole "Joyeux anniversaire Usopp" pendant que Luffy s'occupe des plans de tables, de la décoration des chandeliers et des tours de porte.

- Des tours de porte ? Pourquoi faire des tours de porte Zorro ?

- Pour la surprise. Il avait juste dit qu'il fallait faire de la déco à accrocher au mur.

- … C'est pas vraiment ce que je suis en train de faire.

- Excellente réflexion, capitaine. Bon, t'en penses quoi de cette banderole ?

- Moi je répète que je voulais la faire !

- Tu dessines comme un pied ! Bon alors, c'est bien ou pas ?

Luffy se concentre sur l'ouvrage de Zorro et compare avec le modèle d'Usopp. Il va pour faire une réflexion, remarquant les très nombreuses différences, mais Zorro le coupe.

- Ça sera plus une surprise comme ça, non ?

Le capitaine finit par approuver d'un hochement de tête très énergique. Ainsi, il s'emberlificote dans ses plans de table, finit avec du scotch sur le bout du nez avant d'éclater de rire avec le bretteur.

La journée s'écoule ainsi. Usopp, dans son atelier, ne se doutant pas une seule seconde de ce que ces idiots sont en train de faire aux étages supérieurs.

Le soir, alors qu'il remonte, il trouve ses amis à leurs occupations habituelles. Le sniper a un sourire satisfait : tout s'est déroulé selon le temps qu'il avait calculé, parfait ! Il file prendre une douche. Soudain, Sanji annonce que le dîner est servi. Et lorsqu'Usopp arrive dans la salle à manger…

- Joyeux anniversaire Usopp !

- Oh merci les gars, je m'y attendais pas du tout ! Ahahah…

Les pirates ont des sourires immenses. Puis, Usopp regarde derrière ses amis. Pas de gâteau énorme, pas de gros cadeau, pas de chanson scandant sa bravoure, pas de déco "made in Usopp". Le sniper dévisage un peu mieux ses compagnons. À voir leurs sourires, il comprend qu'ils en ont fait exprès. Alors, il pousse un soupir, met sa fierté de côté et lance le début des festivités.

**…**

_**L'archéologue**_

Il faut la surprendre. Elle, que rien ou presque ne lui arrache un rictus, ils doivent lui faire une vraie surprise d'anniversaire. Le problème est le suivant : comment organiser une fête d'anniversaire quand on ne connait pas la date d'anniversaire ? Après de très nombreuses tentatives et de longues recherches, Nami finit par trouver. L'offensive peut commencer…

Lorsqu'elle se lève ce matin là, Robin ne se doute de rien. Elle regarde pensivement le ciel en se disant qu'elle a un an de plus, encore. Puis, elle soupire et se rend en cuisine. Tous ses amis sont déjà là, elle trouve cela étonnant mais n'y prête pas plus attention. C'est vrai qu'elle a traîné un peu ce matin. À la fin du petit déjeuner, elle se porte volontaire pour la vaisselle. Chopper réagit au quart de tour :

- Oh non, je disais justement à Sanji tout à l'heure que je voulais l'aider !

- Bien, bien, Chopper.

Et elle sort sans rien ajouter. Mine de rien, cette situation l'arrange aussi. Aujourd'hui, elle aura donc plus de temps pour lire.

En milieu de matinée, alors qu'elle se rend à la bibliothèque pour remettre ce fameux bouquin qu'elle vient de terminer, elle croise Usopp et Luffy qui courre sur le pont avec leurs canes à pêche. En les voyant passer à toute berzingue, elle les stoppe d'un geste maîtrisé et leur demande s'ils ont besoin d'aide.

- Oh c'est gentil Robin mais, on est déjà 3 en fait !

- Ouais ouais, et puis 3 c'est déjà bien !

- D'accord, d'accord, les garçons.

Et elle les laisse filer. Elle regagne la bibliothèque. Dès qu'elle ouvre la porte un fatras de papier se fait entendre. Nami vient de faire tomber tous ses croquis par terre. Robin range son livre à l'aide d'une de ses mains supplémentaires et demande à la navigatrice si elle a besoin d'aide.

- Euh, vois-tu, je sais exactement comment les reclasser. Et puis, tu me connais, j'aime pas trop quand on met le nez dans mes affaires.

- Oui, c'est vrai, Nami.

Alors, Robin redescend, avec un autre livre.

La journée passe, le déjeuner arrive comme toujours, la vaisselle aussi. Bizarrement, ce midi, Sanji n'a absolument pas besoin d'aide. L'archéologue insiste tout de même un peu.

- Écoute Robin d'amour. Je sais que tu aimes beaucoup aider aux tâches communes mais je t'assure que ça ira.

- Comme tu veux, Sanji.

Elle referme la porte derrière elle et retourne à son livre. Alors que Zorro est en pleine sieste, Brook se pointe sur le pont en chantonnant un petit quelque chose. Robin relève la tête, elle a déjà entendu cet air. Elle lui pose la question, pour savoir d'où il vient. Le squelette est très étonné.

- Ah ça ? Mais, c'est une de mes vieilles compositions que je n'ai pas ressortie depuis longtemps.

- Je vois, je vois, Brook.

Elle lui lance un sourire auquel il répond par un haussement de chapeau puis, elle replonge dans son ouvrage.

Un peu plus tard, Zorro se réveille, baille, s'étire, baille à nouveau, se lève sur ses deux jambes, baille encore et se gratte le dos par-dessus sa veste. Puis, il s'éveille vraiment et s'apprête à rejoindre la vigie lorsque la voix de l'archéologue l'interpelle, lui demandant si elle avait le droit de venir lui tenir compagnie pendant son entrainement. Le bretteur hausse les épaules.

- Je vais plutôt faire de la méditation. J'ai appris un nouveau truc avec des bruits de gorges, de temps en temps, j'aime bien le faire.

- Ok, ok, Zorro.

Et elle pose son regard sur l'océan pour signifier au bretteur qu'il peut vaquer à ses borborygmes de méditations.

Dans l'après-midi, elle se rend dans l'atelier de Franky, histoire de se promener un peu. Dès qu'il la voit, il lui lance un grand sourire lui demandant ce qu'elle est venue se perdre dans les cales. Elle sourit pour toute réponse et, visant des tas de trucs cachés sous des draps, elle lui demande ce que c'est.

- Rho, sacré Robin, tu es bien trop curieuse ! Je ne peux rien dévoiler, se sont mes inventions ! Et ne dis rien au capitaine et aux autres, ils seraient capables de m'harceler !

- Entendu, Franky.

Elle le laisse alors à ses activités et regagne le pont supérieur.

Chacun dans leur coin à préparer la surprise pour l'archéologue, ils ont tous soufflé de soulagement lorsqu'enfin, elle quittait la pièce. Alors, lorsque le soir arrive et que Sanji appelle à table, les pirates sont impatients d'être au dessert. Quand les lumières s'éteignent et que Sanji apparaît avec le gâteau d'anniversaire et que tout le monde se met à chanter en lançant des confettis, Robin, calmement, se met à sourire. Elle regarde ses compagnons un par un : Luffy et Usopp lui ont préparé une banderole avec leur canes à pêche, Zorro s'est occupé de la déco, Franky, du cadeau, Nami se chargeait de tout superviser, Brook a préparer une chanson originale à partir d'un air connu de West Blue, Sanji évidemment a fait le gâteau et Chopper l'a aidé. Alors, l'archéologue ne peut s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

- Merci beaucoup les amis mais, la prochaine fois, n'oubliez pas que j'ai des yeux partout…

La surprise était parfaite, seulement, pour surprendre l'archéologue, il faudra revenir !

**…**

_**Le musicien**_

Ce matin, lorsque Brook se réveille, il se sent d'humeur joyeuse, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Il se lève, enfile des chaussettes, coiffe d'un geste habitué sa coupe afro puis, sort de la chambre. Lorsqu'il entre dans la cuisine, il comprend pourquoi il est si joyeux…

- Bon anniversaire Broooooook !

- Yohohoho ! Mais oui, c'est aujourd'hui même !

- Tu avais oublié ? demande Luffy.

- Oh tu sais, après avoir passé des années seul sur mon navire fantôme, il y a beaucoup de choses que j'ai oubliées…

Il est vraiment très heureux. Vraiment, vraiment. Ses amis sont très étonnés de le voir aussi ému et touché. Il lâche même une petite larme qui vient s'écraser sur sa tartine grillée. Puis, il se ressaisit et décide qu'aujourd'hui sera le jour officiel de la chanson. Chacun des pirates à bord de ce navire devra lui composer un petit air et le lui chanter. Zorro a bien envie de sauter par-dessus bord. Luffy trouve cette idée trop cool et une nouvelle journée ensoleille le Thousand Sunny.

Le premier à se soumettre au jeu, c'est Franky évidemment. Armé de son imagination débridée et de sa guitare, le cyborg propose à 10h30, une pause thé chantante pour son ami le squelette. Écoutons.

- Brook mon pote, t'as un look loufoque, extravagant excellent, mais c'est le tiens c'est marrant. Brook mon ami, t'es un type vraiment gentil, tu te marres tu rigoles, et quand tu foires nous on se gondole. Brook mon copain, t'es un super musicien, alors pour ton anniversaire, écoute ce que nous pouvons te faire.

Brook applaudit bien fort en s'esclaffant. Il remercie chaleureusement le cyborg et poursuit sa journée.

Un peu avant midi, Luffy se présente devant lui. Pour l'occasion, le capitaine s'est costumé : il a revêtu sa propre coupe afro, des grosses lunettes de soleil et torse nu en slip de bain, il commence à chanter :

- Je m'appelle Brook-euh, je suis un squelette-euh mais avant j'étais un humain ! Je suis un rigolo, je suis un musicien et quand je sors mon épée personne ne se relèèèèève-euh ! Je suis super génial trop cool, je suis un homme de parole et surtouuuuuuuuuut… Je suis Brook le squelette musicien du futur Roi des Piraaaaaate-euh !

Brook apprécie la volonté scénique et les paroles l'ont fait un peu rire. Il fallait s'y attendre de la part de son capitaine que le mot "roi des pirates" allait intervenir un moment ou un autre. Il remercie chaleureusement son ami et continue sa route.

Au dessert, Chopper se met debout sur sa chaise, sort un bout de papier de sa poche et se racle la gorge. Les pirates s'arrêtent un instant, Chopper hésite. Il regarde Brook qui l'encourage d'un signe de tête. Alors le petit renne se met à sourire et se met à chanter :

- Dans ma famille il y a, des gens bizarres des tas, il y a même un squelette, qui nous fait rire qui nous embête. Il a de longs doigts osseux, et une cachette sous ses cheveux, il joue trop bien de la musique, et nous chante souvent des classiques. Lalalalalalalala.

À la fin de sa prestation, tout le monde applaudit, surtout Brook. Chopper est très fier de sa composition et le musicien lui assure que c'était du tonnerre. Ça ne fait pas du tout plaisir au médecin de bord.

Dans l'après-midi, Robin et Nami viennent voir Brook à la vigie. La navigatrice est un peu désolée, elle n'arrivait pas à trouver l'inspiration alors, elle a décidé de s'associer à l'archéologue. Brook n'en est que plus content, deux filles pour lui tout seul. Il s'installe correctement et écoute.

- Même s'il est un peu pervers, un peu crade et pas très clair, on aime beaucoup notre musicien, il nous protège il nous soutient, il a un rêve un peu foufou, un peu comme chacun d'entre nous, il est terrible il est immense, notre squelette a une grande importance.

Brook a même le droit a deux culottes à poids en supplément parce qu'il a été très attentif. Le squelette ne sait que faire. Il remercie les deux filles et plonge pensivement le nez dans les deux sous-vêtements.

Lorsque Zorro, après sa sieste quotidienne, regagne la vigie, il regarde fixement Brook avant de fixer le sol. Le squelette se dit que le bretteur n'a pas eu le temps de faire sa chanson. Mais Zorro s'explique. Et ce n'est pas ça du tout ! Il a bel et bien eu le temps de composer quelque chose mais, vu qu'il n'est pas doué du tout pour la chanson, il demande à Brook l'autorisation de la lui réciter. Le musicien éclate de rire et autorise le bretteur à lire son texte. Zorro s'exécute :

- C'est vrai que la première fois qu'on t'a vu, on a eu la trouille de notre vie. Et puis on t'as accueilli, et on s'est fait à ton statut. Depuis t'es toujours avec nous, toujours présent et bien vivant. On n'imagine pas le Sunny sans notre vieux fou, et si demain quelqu'un te met les pieds devant… t'inquiète qu'il regrettera.

Le bretteur fait une courbette, Brook applaudit. Simple, court et efficace. Zorro s'en repart aussitôt dans son coin sortir son altère et commencer un nouvel entrainement.

En fin d'après-midi, Brook redescend pour aller chercher un thé en cuisine. Dès qu'il entre, Sanji l'intercepte, le fait asseoir sur une chaise, lui sert son thé et commence sa chanson :

- Il a des fringues un peu bizarres, Brook, des lunettes mouches et un boaaaaa à plume. Son rire porte à des kilomètres, Brook, ses rots aussiiiii d'ailleurs. Il est sympa notre musicien, Brook, il se défend et ne tombe jamais auuuuu combat. Il boit du thé tous les matins, Brook, et même parfois entre les repaaaaaaas ! Brook il est unique, Brook est notre squelette, Brook il est chiant mais qu'est-ce qu'il est chouette !

Le squelette en pleure de rire ! Il remercie son ami et laisse son thé, il rie tellement qu'il ne peut même pas le terminer.

Juste avant le dîner, alors que tout le monde prend doucement sa place, c'est Usopp qui fait son show.

- Il chante Bone to be wild alors qu'il est mort, il se bat avec une cane alors qu'il est mort, il va toujours aux toilettes alors qu'il est mort, il dort toujours les fesses en l'air ça c'est bien parce qu'il est mort. Nanana nanana nanana oh yeah, Brook est atrocement suspect. Il a une combi pour la piscine alors qu'il est mort, il adore les tartines alors qu'il est mort, il veut voir la culotte des filles alors qu'il est mort, il adore faire la vaisselle ça c'est bien parce qu'il est mort. Nanana nanana nanana oh yeah, Brook est un squelette chelou, nanana nanana nanana oh yeah, Brook est atrocement suspect.

Tout le monde est plié sur sa chaise tellement Usopp est drôle à se trémousser. Brook remercie chaleureusement le sniper pour sa prestation plus qu'excellente. Il demande de l'engager pour son prochain show et tout le monde se met à rire. Au dessert, Chopper demande qui a fait la meilleure chanson. Brook songe un instant avant de répondre :

- Il n'y avait pas de chanson meilleure qu'une autre. Elles étaient toutes uniques et exquises, merci infiniment les amis. Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour des gens me chanteront des chansons pour mon anniversaire, je ne l'aurais pas cru…

Et il se met à pleurer comme un gosse. C'est le moment que choisit Usopp pour lancer les confettis et faire apparaître les cadeaux. La soirée fût longue, pleine de rire et surtout de chansons.

**…**

_**La navigatrice**_

Les pirates avaient tous espéré de ne pas tomber sur une île pour l'anniversaire de leur navigatrice. Tous, même Robin. Et pourtant, lorsque ce jour arrive, une immense île se peaufine à l'horizon, impossible de la louper. Et que trouve-t-on sur cette île ? Magasins de mode dernier cri, allées marchandes ultra chères, palaces et j'en passe. Nami est aux anges. Ses amis, un peu moins.

Cela fait déjà quelques temps qu'ils économisent, en vue de l'anniversaire de leur terrible navigatrice, c'est-à-dire que depuis quelques temps, ils n'achètent plus de ration de viande supplémentaire, de bonbons, d'objets non identifiés servant à effrayer les autres… rien. Robin prévient donc ses amis, elle emmène Nami dans une longue séance de lèche-vitrine (et elle insiste bien sur le mot) pendant que les autres, individuellement ou par deux, lui trouvent un cadeau. Un gros cadeau, insiste l'archéologue, minimum 500 berry par personne. Les pirates sont horrifiés mais ils préfèrent ça que de passer la journée avec Nami dans les magasins… Ils se regardent tous, se souhaitant bonne chance puis, ils se séparent pour trouver leur présent.

Nami et Robin commencent leur shopping par le premier magasin de fringue qui passe sous les yeux de la navigatrice. Elle se rue à l'intérieur comme une furie et l'archéologue suit calmement, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

Pendant ce temps, Sanji flirte de boutique en boutique, cherchant le cadeau idéal. Soudain, il s'arrête net devant une vitrine. À l'intérieur, il voit une petite veste cintrée en cuir dans les tons chaires avec des boutons dorés et des fermetures éclairs sur le bout des manches. Le cuisinier n'a pas besoin de regarder le prix, il sait que c'est exactement ce qu'il faut pour sa Nami chérie. Il entre dans le magasin, demande la veste (inutile de préciser qu'il connait les mensurations de la demoiselle sur le bout des doigts) et se rend en caisse. Il demande un petit papier cadeau, paie le tout (650 berry) et sort guilleret. Fier d'avoir trouvé rapidement son cadeau, il retourne au Sunny préparer le dîner et surtout, l'immense gâteau que Nami lui a demandé de faire.

Robin a vu le cadeau de Sanji. Nami est en train d'essayer des chaussures. Elle les trouve toutes sublimes et l'archéologue est bien du même avis.

Pendant ce temps, Usopp et Chopper déambulent en ville. Ils sont plus attirés par les stands de sucreries que par un éventuel cadeau pour Nami… Ils passent devant une bijouterie sans s'arrêter avant de faire demi-tour d'un même mouvement. En présentation dans la vitrine, il y a un magnifique collier en argent avec une perle orange. Les deux amis se regardent, c'est exactement ce qu'il faut pour leur navigatrice. Le seul problème, c'est le prix. Le collier seul coûte 970 berry, soit 485 berry chacun. Donc nettement moins que ce que Robin leur a demandé… Problème. Alors, Chopper remarque le bracelet assorti, la bonne idée. Les deux pirates sont contents. Problème de prix encore. Le bracelet coûte 650 berry, soit 325 berry chacun. Ce qui fait en tout 810 berry chacun. Lorsqu'Usopp annonce le prix, Chopper en tombe sur les fesses. Puis, sortie de nulle part, la tête souriante de Luffy fait son apparition. Le capitaine cherchait un truc cool avant d'être dévié vers un stand de viande. Il demande au sniper et au médecin ce qu'ils ont trouvé. Les deux lui expliquent leur problème. Luffy propose de participer. Usopp calcule à nouveau : 540 berry chacun, parfait. Les trois garçons, fiers comme tout entrent dans la bijouterie et en ressortent 10 minutes plus tard avec leur petit paquet.

Robin a beaucoup rigolé en les voyant regagner le navire à pas feutrés, regardant les gens comme s'ils allaient leur voler le collier ultra cher qu'ils venaient d'acheter. Nami en a marre des fringues, elle se jette corps et âme dans les sucreries.

Pendant ce temps, Franky mange une glace en lorgnant dans les magasins de fringue. Trop cher, trop moche, trop court, trop de fourrure, trop pas assez ceci, trop de cela… Bref, rien ne lui plait. Au détour d'une rue, il tombe sur une petite boutique de chaussures. À tout hasard, il entre. Le cyborg en fait tomber sa glace tellement l'intérieur du magasin est inattendu : des boîtes à chaussures du sol au plafond, de toutes les tailles, de toutes les couleurs ! Il lui faut un instant d'adaptation puis, il commence à arpenter la boutique. Il flash sur quatre modèles et demande conseille à une vendeuse qui lui fait un monologue d'une demi-heure avant qu'il ne se décide. Il prend les bottines marron dont le prix restera secret.

Dans une boutique d'accessoire pour cheveux, Robin approuve d'un sourire le choix de Franky. Nami est en train d'essayer toutes les barrettes du magasin, une vraie gamine.

Pendant ce temps, Zorro c'est égaré, pour changer. Il s'est retrouvé au beau milieu d'une boutique de sous-vêtement en compagnie de Brook complètement affolé par la quantité de culotte au mètre carré. Le squelette choisit un ensemble dentelle couleur lavande auquel il ajoute une paire de chaussette pour faire un prix rond. Alors qu'il est à la caisse, le bretteur se fait harceler par les vendeuses. Sentant l'énervement de son ami monter à vue d'œil, le squelette se dépêche de payer ses emplettes et rejoint son ami. Ils vont pour sortir de la boutique lorsque Zorro remarque un élégant paréo sur lequel il est inscrit en gros "tissu pur fil de soie, promotion". Les deux pirates échangent un coup d'œil puis ressortent quelques minutes plus tard chacun un paquet sous le bras.

Robin consulte la grande horloge de la place principale : 17h et tous les garçons ont leur cadeau. Pas mal, pas mal. Elle se tourne vers Nami en train de baver devant les soins et autres massages de la boutique de maquillage dans laquelle elles viennent d'entrer.

- Chère navigatrice. Est-ce que tu es décidée ? Que veux-tu pour ton anniversaire ?

- Aaaaah Robin, je ne sais pas du tout. Il y avait ce petit pull tout à l'heure ou ce massage là, il a l'air trop cool. Oh et puis les chaussures noires ! Je ne sais pas du tout !

- Il va falloir te décider.

Elles sortent prendre un café à une terrasse. Puis, Nami se décide enfin : elle veut le parfum que lui a fait tester le vendeur d'une petite échoppe. Robin sourit. C'est exactement ce qu'elle lui aurait pris. Elles retournent alors à ce petit magasin, Robin paie le parfum et Nami s'en vaporise abondamment en souriant. Puis, elles retournent au navire où le dîner les attend.

Et au dessert, la navigatrice est agréablement surprise de voir tous les beaux présents de ses compagnons masculins ! Elle en pleure presque mais elle se retient.

- Merci les gars, franchement, fallait pas faire autant !

- Ah oui mais c'est Rob…

Luffy n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase, une main a placé un énorme morceau de gâteau dans son gosier. Les amis éclatent de rire et lèvent leur flûte de champagne au dessus de leur part de gâteau.

**…**

_**Le cyborg**_

En se levant le matin de son anniversaire, Franky savait qu'il se passait quelque chose de pas normal. Il était seul dans la chambre. Seul avec pour unique compagnon, une clé anglaise même pas neuve accrochée sur le bout de son lit. Super suspect.

Lorsqu'il arrive en cuisine, avec sa clé anglaise, il ne trouve personne. Comment ça tout le monde a déjà pris son petit dej ? Comment ça personne ne lui saute dessus pour lui souhaiter bon anniversaire ? Il trouve cela franchement trop bizarre. Il s'installe à son bout de table et commence à manger. Dans le fond de son bol, il trouve 3 écrous. Dans le bac à bouteille de cola, il déniche un tournevis. Dans l'évier, il trouve 5 pièces de métal arrondies. Il fourre le tout dans ses poches et sort de la cuisine.

Sur le pont, il croise Luffy et Brook occupés à tenter de planter un ver sur leurs hameçons.

- Salut les gars ! Dites…

- Frankyyyyy ! s'exclame le capitaine. Hyper bon anniversaire !

- Yohoho ! Mais c'est vrai, c'est le jour J ! Bon anniversaire mon p'tit Franky.

- Merci les gars. Euh dites, vous savez pourquoi…

- Yeah Brook, j'ai réussit !

- Fantastique ! Allons de suite essayez ça !

Et les deux pirates ont disparus. Franky grommelle un peu avant de remarquer que ses idiots ont laissé tomber un sac en plastique. Il le récupère et mets ses petites babioles dedans.

En milieu de matinée, alors qu'il se rend aux toilettes, il voit au sol des vis positionnées toutes dans le même sens, les unes derrière les autres. Franky les ramasse toutes jusqu'à ce que le chapelet de vis se termine sur une sphère de bois. Il fourre le tout dans son sac et se rend aux toilettes. Là, il croise Usopp qui le regarde fixement avant de dire :

- Fait gaffe à l'araignée dans le coin droit derrière les chiottes. Elle nous regarde avec un air malveillant, je trouve.

- Ah et au fait, Usopp, déclare Franky en levant son sac. Tu sais ce que…

- Oh mais attend, c'est pas ton anniv aujourd'hui ?! Mais ouiiii ! Bon anniversaire Frankyky ! Et j'te dis, gaffe à l'araignée !

Le cyborg reste là, il hausse les épaules et va faire sa commission.

Un peu avant que Sanji n'appelle au déjeuner, Franky se dit qu'il va aller l'aider à préparer la table. Il se rend donc en cuisine, son sac toujours sous le bras. Il ne sait pas pourquoi mais il sent que ça a un lien important avec son anniversaire. En cuisine, il trouve Sanji affairé aux fourneaux et Robin, assise dans un coin, à lire un livre en préparant la table. Franky fait la moue.

- Oh, désolé cher charpentier mais tu n'allais pas préparer la table le jour de ton anniversaire tout de même.

- Ah oui ! Bon anniv vieux ! s'exclame Sanji en se retournant. Tu voulais quelque chose ?

- Euh…

Il hésite un instant à demander pour ce qu'il a sous le bras mais finit par dire non. Il s'installe dans un coin et attend que le déjeuner soit prêt. Alors que son regard se perd sur la plinthe, il remarque un fil. Curieux, il s'approche. Bizarre ce fil, il ne l'a jamais vu auparavant. Il sort sa petite main et attrape le fil. Un fil de fer tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal mais qui semble venir de plus loin. Franky tire dessus, traverse la pièce, arrive dans le salon fait trois fois le tour et atterris dans le labo du docteur où il déniche, accroché au bout du fil, un interrupteur. Alors qu'il s'interroge du pourquoi du comment, des petits bruits de pas se font entendre. Franky tourne la tête.

- Oh, bah qu'est-ce que tu fais dans mon laboratoire Franky ? Tu voulais que je te souhaite bon anniversaire avant les autres ? Rhooo quel coquin tu fais…

Et le petit renne saute au cou du cyborg en lui hurlant joyeux anniversaire. Une fois cet afflux d'émotion passé, Chopper se remet sur ses petites pattes et poursuit son médicament. Franky n'ose rien dire et sort sans demander son reste.

En retournant vers la cuisine, il croise Zorro qui se gratte l'arrière du crâne. Franky soupire. Ce genre d'attitude chez le bretteur signifie qu'il s'est perdu. Il lui montre la vigie d'un geste du bras mais Zorro continue de rester perplexe. Il semble fixer quelque chose sur le bastingage. Ça le laisse pantois 2 minutes puis, il bouge. Il revient néanmoins deux secondes plus tard pour dire :

- Ah oui au fait, bon anniversaire.

Franky marmonne un merci et passe derrière le bretteur. Qu'est-ce que cet idiot a pu voir qui le laisse aussi perplexe ? Ah oui : un émetteur radio posé nonchalamment sur le bastingage. Y a de quoi rester muet devant ça. Franky le prend et le met dans son sac. Puis, il a un instant d'hésitation. S'il y a un émetteur c'est qu'il doit forcément y avoir un récepteur quelque part sur ce navire. Pris d'un sursaut, il se tourne et tente de retrouver Zorro. Sans doute a-t-il vu le récepteur lui aussi. Il appelle le bretteur en hurlant comme un demeuré jusqu'à ce que Nami ne l'enguirlande :

- Nan mais t'as bientôt fini de beugler comme ça, oui ? C'est pas parce que c'est ton anniversaire qu'il faut tout ce permettre. Et d'ailleurs, bon anniversaire. Maintenant t'es mignon mais tu vas voir plus loin !

- Ah euh oui. Merci euh… désolé, pardon.

Et il s'éloigne, la tête basse. Soudain, une ampoule s'allume dans son esprit. Pour trouver le bretteur, c'est pourtant facile, il faut aller à la vigie. En courant, il grimpe au mât pour trouver non par le sabreur mais… un petit appareil relié à une myriade de fils de couleur. Le voilà son récepteur ! Franky le met dans son sac et va pour redescendre lorsqu'une feuille attire son attention. Posée bien à plat sur la table, il peut lire :

"Bon anniversaire Franky ! Pour faire dans l'original, on a choisit de t'offrir un cadeau en kit… à toi de jouer maintenant !"

Le sourire banane envahit le visage du cyborg et il file s'enfermer dans son atelier. Il y passe le reste de la journée. Le soir, lorsqu'il se pointe à nouveau dans la salle commune où les autres l'attendent pour dîner, il a emballé son invention dans du joli papier doré.

- Aaaah, souffle Sanji. Alors c'est quoi ?!

- On peut voir dit, on peut voir !

- Chopper, Luffy, ne traînez pas trop près ça pourrait être dangereux !

- Mais non, Nami. Notre charpentier c'est ce qu'il fait, je peux te l'assurer !

- Pas comme toi, c'est ça ?

- Yohohoh ! Zorro, ce n'est pas très gentil mais enfin, tu n'as pas tort.

- Bon, les amis. Et si vous laissiez notre cher charpentier ouvrir son cadeau ?

Franky s'installe en bout de table, souffle ses bougies (oui, depuis leur capitaine, ils ont tendance à faire le gâteau avant le repas) et ouvre son cadeau. Un petit chien robot téléguidé fait son apparition. Les pirates remarquent tout de suite la touche de Franky dans le design. Mais tous les éléments dispersés sur le navire se retrouvent sur la bestiole. Même la clé à molette et le tournevis qui servent respectivement de queue et de déco sur le collier. Franky est très fier de lui et à voir la tête de ses amis, ce caeau d'anniversaire est une parfaite réussite.

**…**

_**Le médecin**_

Le cadeau de Franky lui avait tellement plu que, le jour de l'anniversaire de Chopper, les pirates décident de retenter l'expérience du cadeau en kit dans une variation bien mignonne pour Chopper.

Sanji et Zorro viennent encore de se disputer. Le petit renne arrive en courant sur le lieu de l'agression. Nami, en bon agent de sécurité, est déjà là et a calmé les esprits des belligérants ainsi que des badauds venus se moquer. Chopper déroule sa grande bande blanche. Au moment où il donne un coup de ciseau dedans, Sanji sort un marqueur noir de sa poche et écrit sur la bande :

"IVE"

Il referme le feutre et retourne dans sa cuisine. Le temps que Chopper réagisse, même Zorro a disparu. Le petit renne regarde incrédule sa bande souillée, hausse les épaules en soupirant de désespoir et retourne à son laboratoire.

Un peu plus tard, on frappe à sa porte. Usopp demande s'il n'aurait pas une pastille pour la gorge car ça lui brûle, c'est atroce ! Chopper sourit, évidemment qu'il a ce genre de chose, il n'est pas le médecin de bord du futur roi des pirates pour s'occuper uniquement des pansements ! Il se retourne 30 secondes pour prendre une boîte et lorsqu'il se retrouve face à la porte, Usopp a disparut sans laisser de trace. À sa place, trône un papier en pop-up sur le sol de son laboratoire. Dessus, Chopper peut lire :

"JOY"

Un peu agacé mais tout de même un peu intrigué, il laisse le papier de côté et range la boîte des pastilles pour la gorge.

Une demi-heure plus tard, alors qu'il est allongé au sol, le bras sous le meuble à la recherche d'une de ses fioles qui a malencontreusement glissée dessous lors d'un remous, Robin entre dans le laboratoire demandant au petit renne s'il peut lui dégoter une herbe. Il lui demande laquelle. Elle lui répond simplement qu'elle lui en laisse une image sur son bureau et sort sans rien ajouter. Une fois que Chopper a enfin récupéré sa fiole, il se relève en soufflant et s'époussette le short. Puis, il se hisse à son bureau pour voir quel genre de plante Robin a besoin. Sur son bureau, il y a une vieille carte postale en noir et blanc sur laquelle quelqu'un a inscrit en grosses lettres rouges :

"IRE"

Les sourcils froncés, la truffe relevée, Chopper est impatient de voir son prochain patient.

Malheureusement pour lui, le prochain patient est un fantôme. Ou plutôt un squelette. Alors que Brook passe dans le couloir en fredonnant un petit air de sa composition, Chopper l'entend trébucher, se cogner contre la porte de son laboratoire et s'étaler de tout son long dans le couloir. Effaré, le médecin saute de son siège. Mais à sa grande surprise, il ne reste dans le couloir qu'une feuille de papier toilette marquée des lettres :

"PER"

Tout de même un peu inquiet, Chopper guette les bruits du couloir pendant quelques instants avant de rentrer.

Dans l'après-midi, la porte du laboratoire s'ouvre sur un Zorro endormi. Il cligne des yeux une bonne dizaine de fois avant de se rendre compte que ce n'est pas du tout là qu'il voulait arriver. Il s'excuse platement auprès de Chopper qui soupire de désespoir, répétant qu'il ferait bien de trouver un remède à cette incurable manie. Le bretteur lui envoie un petit grincement en guise de réponse et se tourne vers la porte. Quelque chose glisse de sa ceinture. Quelque chose que Chopper voit très bien mais que Zorro ne capte pas du tout. Le renne saute sur le truc qui s'avère être un morceau de ruban et se précipite sur la poignée de sa porte pour rappeler l'idiot avant de se rendre compte que le ruban lui est destiné. Avec un fil doré, quelqu'un y a inscrit les lettres :

"EUX"

Chopper sourit. C'était donc fait exprès.

À l'heure de la sieste, c'est-à-dire dans l'après-midi on ne sait trop quand, Nami entre dans le labo pour partager un thé avec le médecin. Ils se mettent à discuter de tout et de rien, du temps, de Zorro qui ronfle et de Franky et Usopp qui font un barouf pas possible en sous-sol. Alors que Nami va pour sortir, embarquant le plateau avec elle, Chopper la rappelle, elle a oublié de manger son chocolat. La navigatrice lui assure qu'elle n'en a pas envie mais que si ça lui fait plaisir, elle lui laisse volontiers. Le petit renne ne se fait pas prier et, dès que la porte est fermée, il engloutit le chocolat. À l'intérieur du papier, trois lettres en chocolat sont collées :

"RSA"

Souriant derrière ses moustaches, Chopper met le papier de côté et attend la suite des évènements.

En début de soirée, une explosion a lieu. Une explosion bénigne naturellement, c'est juste Franky qui a éclaté un ballon de baudruche pour faire peur à Usopp. Sa blague a tellement bien marchée qu'il par à la recherche de tous ses amis pour leur raconter. Lorsqu'il passe dans le labo pour raconter ça a Chopper, les deux amis n'en peuvent plus de rire. Avant de repartir, le cyborg laisse un bout de ballon éclaté à Chopper en guise de souvenir. Ce n'est qu'une fois le charpentier parti que le renne voit les trois lettres sur le ballon :

"ANN"

Chopper compte sur ses doigts. Il n'en manque plus qu'un.

Juste avant le dîner, Luffy a la mauvaise idée d'aller embêter Sanji en cuisine. Résultat des courses : un doigt brûlé et un capitaine larmoyant chez le docteur. Une fois que le bobo est bien enrubanné, Luffy sourit. D'une de ses poches arrière, il sort un billet pour remercier son ami. Chopper est à moitié scandalisé et à moitié surexcité. Luffy vient de lui donner un billet de 100 berry. Oui, un billet de 100 berry sur lequel il écrit au marqueur noir :

"CHOP"

Chopper est déçu. Déçu mais en même temps, très content. Il sort tous les bouts de papiers et de trucs qu'on lui a offerts aujourd'hui et les pose sur son bureau. Trois coups à la porte précèdent la tête de Luffy qui lui dit que, quand il aura terminé ses petites affaires il pourra venir manger. Le renne fait oui de la tête et attend que son capitaine ait refermé la porte pour continuer sa quête. Armé d'un tube de colle, il met les messages bout à bout : le pop-up d'Usopp, le ruban de Zorro, le ballon de Franky, le bandage de Sanji, l'enrobage de chocolat de Nami, la vieille carte de Robin, le billet de Luffy et le papier toilette de Brook. Les yeux pleins d'étoiles, il se rue dans la salle à manger où il est accueillit par les confettis…

- JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE CHOPPER !

Il saute dans tous les sens, il fait des bisous à tout le monde, il remercie deux fois certaines personnes tellement il est heureux. C'est la première fois qu'on lui a fait un coup aussi original le jour de son anniversaire. Il n'est pas près de l'oublier celui-là.

* * *

><p><strong>NdZ<strong> Je vous avez prévenu. Il est très long. Mais j'ai bon espoir d'avoir des reviews immenses là-dessus! Hahahah. Qui a dit que je réclame ?  
>Pour les reviews (loooooongue reviews) c'est juste dessous :)<p> 


	35. 34 Ce fût la foire

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

Excellent dimanche à tous ! Oui je publie un chapitre tous les dimanches mais c'est aujourd'hui que je vous souhaite un bon dimanche. M'enfin, passons. Aujourd'hui, nos chers pirates au chapeau de paille vont à la foire.

_Pause réponse aux reviews_

_Lau'Linsomniaque : Wow, écoute cette idée a fait jaillir en moi une quantité phénoménales de blagues pourries alors, je ne peux pas t'assurer que je la mettrais un jour mais j'en prends note, rassure-toi ! Haha, je comprends, je suis pareille ! En tout cas, merci pour ta review, encore et toujours ! Tu devrais t'inscrire sur FFnet, on a encore mangé personne et c'est vachement cool :)_

_Madou : Madou, Madou ! Tu donnes deux fois les mêmes idées ! Alors oui, oui, je note, je note ! Ouuuuuuh, l'achat de meuble, c'est effectivement un sujet qui m'a bien plu. La pénurie de rhum aussi. Enfin, pour le moment, ces idées ne sont qu'embryonnaires. Oh, oui Chopper est moins développé en même temps c'est normal, c'est le dernier écrit xD Désolée Choupinou, j'ai pas fait exprès ! Merci encore de reviewer ! Après je le dis et je le redis, inscrit toi dans ce vaste monde de FFnet, comme je viens de le dire plus haut, on n'a encore manger personne et puis, on ne mord presque jamais._

Sur ces belles paroles, je cesse de vous ennuyer et vous présente le chapitre du jour.

Enjoy ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Ce fût la foire<strong>

C'était la foire. Non pas comme lorsqu'Usopp a décidé d'inventer un nouveau truc avec du tabasco dedans ou comme lorsque Brook a mangé des fayots. Non, c'était la vraie foire avec des attractions et des artisans qui exposent leurs créations. Une vraie foire comme ils n'en avaient jamais vu. Alors, ils avaient décidé d'y aller faire la foire !

Déjà, pour trouver une place où parquer le Sunny, ça n'a pas été simple. Pendant 10 minutes, Franky a tourné dans le parking. C'est normal, c'est la foire. Oui mais avec trois idiots qui s'impatientent à côté, c'est amplement plus compliqué. Après 15 minutes de recherche et 3 minutes pour garer l'engin, les pirates posent pieds au sol direction… ben la foire.

- Deux minutes les idiots !

Nami rappelle les garçons de sa voix froide et rude. Les pirates se retournent, ils savent très bien ce que va dire leur navigatrice : faire attention, pas faire les imbéciles, pas attirer l'attention, surtout s'il y a la Marine, pas de destruction et de combats inutiles, blablabla. La navigatrice fait donc son speech à une armée sourde. Puis, elle les laisse filer. Et ils vont faire la foire.

Le premier à s'extasier, c'est Chopper. Il tombe nez à nez avec un vendeur de bonbons et autres sucreries. Le petit renne ouvre la bouche en salivant, des étoiles plein les yeux. Le vendeur s'exclame :

- Oh, je vois que monsieur est un connaisseur. Vous désirez ?

- Tout !

Et Chopper repart avec un échantillon de chaque bonbon, de chaque chocolat et autre cochonnerie en tout genre. Il retrouve Usopp avec qui il partage sa trouvaille. Le sniper, de son côté, a obtenu une licorne en peluche a un jeu de chamboule tout. Le médecin ne voit pas très bien à quoi cela peut ressembler alors le sniper enthousiaste l'emmène faire un essai.

Tout en haut de la grande roue, Nami armée de jumelle vérifie que les débiles qui lui servent d'hommes d'équipage ne sont pas en train de faire des bêtises. À côté d'elle, Robin sirote un milkshake à la fraise en lisant un roman.

- Oh non, c'est pas vrai, soupire la navigatrice.

- Laisse-moi deviner. Zorro s'est encore perdu ?

- Non, cet imbécile est collé à Franky, rien à craindre.

- Ah. Alors, Chopper a fait une razzia sur toutes les barbes à papa ?

- Non plus. Il fait du chamboule tout avec Usopp.

- Luffy ?...

- Non, Brook ! Brook est en train de vendre des ballons !

Robin est étonnée.

- Et bien, c'est plutôt une bonne chose non ?

- Réfléchis deux secondes, déclare Nami en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. Brook, notre squelette, notre effrayant pervers en os, est en train d'offrir des ballons aux enfants !

- Je ne vois pas le mal.

- Mais c'est hyper malsain !

- Ça n'a pas l'air d'effrayer les bambins, constate l'archéologue alors que la cabine procède à sa descente.

- Mais c'est pas ça Robin ! Brook est un pervers ! Là, ça s'apparente davantage à de la pédophilie !

- Ne te ronge pas les ongles pour si peu, Nami. Brook est certes un peu dérangé mais pas à ce point ! Regarde comme il a l'air de bien s'amuser.

La navigatrice observe attentivement le musicien. À voir ses orbites, il est mort de rire et les enfants autour de lui le sont aussi. Ils repartent avec leur ballon le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Bon, concède Nami. Tu as peut-être raison sur certains points. Mais quand même ! Je trouve ça malsain.

- Et bien oublie-le ! On va faire un tour des artisans ?

La navigatrice soupire et se laisse entraîner par son amie.

Pendant que les deux filles se dirigent vers la foire, Luffy tente de retrouver Sanji qu'il a malencontreusement égaré entre le stand des poulets rôtis et celui des poulets vivants. Aussitôt débarqués, les deux amis avaient décidés de faire le tour de la foire avant de se rendre à la fête foraine. Sanji dévorait des yeux tous les éléments culinaires et Luffy bavait comme une limace. Puis, il y avait eu un instant d'hésitation. Sanji avait regardé sur sa droite car la vendeuse de miel était très jolie et Luffy avait regardé à gauche parce que ça sentait le poulet rôti. Et paf, ils s'étaient perdus. Depuis, le capitaine déambule à la recherche de son cuisinier de bord. Il profite tout de même de la foire, chipant des bouts de fromages et de saucissons que les artisans proposent gratuitement à la dégustation. Finalement, Luffy retrouve le cuistot au stand des vins fins.

- Sanji, Sanji ! J'étais complètement perdu, oula ! Je suis content que tu sois là !

- Mince, tu m'as retrouvé, rho c'est même pas drôle !

- Haha, t'es un rigolo Sanji ! Tu fais quoiiii ?!

Et le cuisinier fait sentir quelques vins à son capitaine qui grimace en s'éloignant. Sanji achète quelques bonnes bouteilles et poursuit son tour avec Luffy. Ils s'arrêtent un peu au stand des fameux poulets rôtis puis, ils retrouvent Nami et Robin qui font leur petit tour. Le cuisinier raconte les exploits de leur capitaine (c'est-à-dire se perdre sans faire de bêtise et retrouver son chemin… sans faire de bêtise) et Nami le félicite. Il a même le droit à un saucisson entier pour son goûter.

Pendant ce temps, Zorro et Franky sont aux machines à sous. Enfin, Franky est aux machines à sous et Zorro tient le pot de jetons.

- Ça va mon vieux, t'en as pas trop marre ? demande le charpentier.

- Si mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Si je fais ne serait-ce qu'un pas de côté, je vais me perdre. J'ai pas trop envie, tu vois.

- Je vois, je vois. Bon, dès qu'on a vidé ce pot, on va faire les autos tamponneuses, ok ?

- Ça marche.

- Prépare-toi à mourir…

- On dira que j'ai rien entendu…

Lorsque Franky a terminé son pot et récupéré des tas de lots (peluches, babioles, luminaires étranges et des tas de machins bizarres qu'il va s'empêcher de détruire pour reconstruire), les deux compères se rendent aux autos tamponneuses. Ils y retrouvent Brook et Chopper qui regardent, effrayés, Usopp se faire lyncher par des grosses brutes. Ni une ni deux, les deux gaillards paient leurs places et se joignent à la ronde. Lorsque leurs machines démarrent, ils foncent droit sur le pauvre Usopp qui hurle à la mort. Zorro et Franky se placent chacun des deux côtés du sniper et dévisage les sales types, sorte de croisement entre un bouledogue et un rhinocéros. Méchant et imposant.

- Dis-donc Zorro. J'ai l'impression que ces gars veulent jouer, t'es de la partie ?

- Bien sûr Franky. Avance, j'te suis.

Et les deux pirates se lancent dans une partie de chat perché en auto tamponneuse. De quoi redonner le sourire à Usopp qui soutient ses amis de loin. Puis, sorti de nulle part, Luffy atterris dans la machine d'Usopp, de la barbe à papa plein les joues.

- Salut Usopp ! J'peux jouer avec toi ?

- Je crois que j'ai plus vraiment le choix…

Et le capitaine de pousser la machine à fond les caisses à la poursuite de Zorro et Franky.

Sur le bord du ring, Chopper partage sa barbe à papa extra large en montrant le super poisson rouge qu'il a gagné à la pêche au canard. Et lorsque les imbéciles se sont suffisamment amusés, les pirates prennent le chemin du retour.

Ils font du remue ménage au stand de tir parce qu'Usopp les défie tous et qu'il n'y en a pas un seul capable de rafler la mise, ils mettent KO tous les types balaises aux jeux de boxe non sans les regarder d'un air désapprobateur (Zorro, Franky et Sanji font ça très bien), ils mangent des churros avec du nutella ou du sucre (ou les deux, merci Luffy), ils trimballent des sacs bourrés de récompenses et Chopper a mal au ventre. Ils auront presque été sages jusqu'au bout.

Presque. C'était sans compter sur la météo. Trois fois rien, juste un petit coup de vent dans le dos et Sanji, Luffy et Brook éternuent de concert. Les autres éclatent de rire et les pirates s'en retournent à leur navire. Sauf qu'en éternuant, Brook à légèrement poussé Luffy qui s'est agrippé à la veste de Sanji qui a perdu l'équilibre. Il a donc levé légèrement sa jambe gauche pour se rattraper et a donné un infime coup de pied dans un des poteaux qui tenait le stand paella debout. Et la toile est tombée sur la marmite de paella ce qui a fait un mouvement de foule terrible, mouvement de foule qui a bousculé un chariot en exposition qui s'est mis à roulé et qui est rentré dans les enclos des poulets vivants. Les volatiles se sont échappés en caquetant provoquant cris et hurlements, effondrement de stand et course folle. Et ainsi de suite, de cause à effet, le léger coup de pieds de Sanji fût une catastrophe. Et dans la foire, ce fût la foire… mais pour une fois, nos pirates n'y étaient presque pour rien.

* * *

><p><strong>NdZ <strong>Bon, je l'avoue. Je ne suis pas intimement convaincue par ce chapitre. Y'en a comme ça...  
>Pour les reviews, c'est juste dessous :)<p> 


	36. 35 Pénurie de rhum

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

Chers lecteurs, aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé d'écrire sur un thème difficile, rude et ardu : la pénurie de rhum sur le Sunny. Je préfère prévenir, Zorro va s'en prendre un peu plein la face, mais vu que je l'aime, je suis restée gentille. **Madou**, cette idée est de toi et j'ai glissé une petite idée discrète mais très fun d'**Afroradish**. J'espère que ce chapitre vous enchantera, chers lecteurs adorés !

_Pause réponse aux reviews_

_Mizuki : Euh… D'accord ! M'enfin, merci keu même hein !_

_Lau'Linsomniaque : Tout d'abord merci (c'est essentiel) Ensuite, je comprends tout à fait, sans PC, c'est la galère totale. Je ne sais vraiment pas comme tu fais, respect ! En tout cas, je serai ravie de te revoir lorsque tu sera inscrite ! Oui, Luffy est diablement sexy… ou pas. Les churros, c'est trop délicieux, tellement qu'on en mourrait, il fallait absolument que j'en mette. C'est l'époque des fêtes foraines en plus, renseigne-toi !_

_Madou : Merci pour ta review ! Haha ^^ Ce n'est rien. Oh, désolé. Des fois, on a un coup de mou. Là j'avoue, je m'en doutais. J'étais pas convaincue, j'l'avais dit. Celui-ci t'ira mieux… ;)_

Allez, mettez vos casques de chantier, vos gilets pare-balle et prenez votre courage à deux main...

Enjoy ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Pénurie de rhum ou alerte au Zorro fou<strong>

Ils ne l'ont pas vraiment fait exprès. Mais les faits sont là : il n'y a plus de rhum. Il n'y a plus une seule goutte de rhum des cales à la vigie. Ils ont remué ciel et terre pour tenter de retrouver ne serait-ce qu'une petite bouteille planquée au fond d'un tiroir ou calée sous un matelas. Rien à faire, il n'y a plus de rhum.

Au début, Zorro n'a rien dit. Il a été un peu abasourdi par la nouvelle et sa première réaction a été de jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus bord pour voir s'il n'y avait pas une île qui se pointait miraculeusement. Mais il n'y avait rien. Alors, il avait soupiré et était parti pioncer. Les autres en avaient profité pour fouiller le navire mais, comme si c'était le destin, ils n'avaient rien trouvé.

Lorsque le bretteur se réveille en fin d'après-midi, il baille en se grattant consciencieusement l'arrière du crâne. Il sent que quelque chose ne va pas mais pour le moment, rien n'est alarmant. Il se lève et se rend en cuisine. Sanji est déjà en train de préparer le dîner.

- Face de courgette ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?! Y'en a qui bossent ici !

- Désolé, tronche de chips. J'peux avoir une choppe de rhum ? J'viens de me lever et j'suis encore dans les vapes.

- Sauf que y'a plus de rhum.

- … Ah oui, merde. Bon, ben tant pis.

Et Zorro sort de la cuisine sous l'air mi-inquiet, mi-amusé de Sanji.

Sur le pont, Usopp et Brook sont en train de faire du toboggan. Zorro passe à côté d'eux en souriant et grimpe à la vigie d'un geste assuré. Il pénètre dans son antre et se sent aussitôt en paix avec la légère agitation qu'il y a en lui. Il prend un altère et se pose tranquillement. Brook et Usopp continuent de courir dans les escaliers et de descendre le toboggan dans toutes les positions possibles et imaginables (surtout les plus dangereuses et les moins conseillées). Nami, à l'arrière du bateau, les entend hurler comme des gamins. Elle perd vite patience.

- Bon les gars, ça suffit ! Vous n'avez plus 5 ans ! Alors vous vous calmez et vous…

- Oui mais Nami, Nami, Nami ! la coupe Usopp. On fait ça pour Zorro ! Pour que ça lui occupe l'esprit !

- Il ne faudrait surtout pas qu'il pense à son précieux hydromel que nous n'avons plus, souffle Brook.

- Je sens venir le plan foireux là les gars…

- Effectivement, avoue Usopp. C'est pas dit que ça marche. Mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien, pas vrai ?

- Oui et puis je préfère franchement énerver tout le monde avec mes gamineries que me retrouver la gorge sous le sabre de Zorro ! Enfin, façon de parler, hein, puisque je n'ai fort heureusement plus de gorge !

- Te réjouis pas, Brook, déclare la navigatrice en retournant à l'arrière. Il serait tout de même capable de te tuer.

- Gloups. Il n'oserait pas tout de même… Hein, Usopp, il n'oserait pas ?!

Le sniper lance un coup d'œil apeuré à la vigie.

- Personne ne sait de quoi il est capable lorsqu'il n'a pas sa quantité de rhum…

Un long silence sentencieux s'étire entre eux. Puis, Usopp se ressaisit.

- J'étais au 783ème tour et toi ?

- 766. Diantre, tu es plus rapide que moi. Ça ne va pas le faire du tout !

Et ils se remettent à courir comme des mioches en hurlant.

Le soir, au dîner, Luffy avale son assiette et celles de ses voisins. Pour changer, ça hurle et ça couine. Le rôti de requin sauce piquante aux oursins est un délice. Alors que Franky s'ouvre une nouvelle bouteille de cola, Zorro lui tend son verre et demande :

- Tiens mon vieux, tu me sers du rhum ?

- Euh… Y'en a pas… de rhum… Zorro…

Le silence tombe comme une masse. Même Luffy cesse de mâcher et retient sa respiration.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, soupire le bretteur en reposant son verre sur la table.

Et la vie reprend son cours. Moins le rhum.

Au beau milieu de la nuit, alors que Robin surveille l'horizon d'un air absent et endormi, la porte de la vigie s'ouvre sur un Zorro aux cernes marqués et à la gueule franchement effrayante. L'archéologue a même un sursaut, c'est dire s'il fait peur.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demande-t-elle.

- J'ai fait un cauchemar. J'ai rêvé que y'avait plus de rhum sur ce navire.

Robin n'ose pas lui dire que c'est un peu le cas, en vrai. Elle garde le silence, observant le bretteur, se demandant si oui ou non, c'est une bonne idée de lui dire la vérité. Il est un peu endormi mais pas complètement idiot non plus. Le regard de Robin ne lui plait pas. Puis, un éclair traverse son esprit.

- Oh. Je me souviens. Y a vraiment plus de rhum sur ce navire, pas vrai ?

L'historienne approuve d'un signe de tête. Zorro ne dit rien, prend un altère et s'installe dans un coin jusqu'au petit matin.

Là, la pénurie de rhum commence à se faire sentir sur l'humeur du bretteur. Il en vient même à envoyer balader son capitaine.

- Mais Luffy, laisse-moi deux secondes, bordel ! Tu vois pas que je suis occupé à démêler ce foutu filet que tu as mis dans un bazar pas possible !

Luffy tire une tête toute triste. Zorro soupire en se passant une main sur le visage.

- Aaaaaah, désolé. Je sais pas ce qui me retient de t'étriper… NON ! C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, je voulais dire… Rho et puis merde, démêle le toi-même ce filet à la noix !

Et il balance ledit filet sur le capitaine qui, comme un idiot, s'emmêle dedans en hurlant à la mort. Pour ne pas entendre ses cris, Zorro se rend dans le labo du médecin.

Dès qu'il entend la porte s'ouvrir, Chopper fait tourner son siège et déclare, très professionnel :

- Bonjour, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ?

- J'en peux plus, Chopper !

- Ah oui, je sais, je sais. Ce n'est pas facile mais ne t'en fais pas, ça va passer. Tiens, prend ça, c'est un comprimé aux plantes. C'est à avaler. Va demander un verre d'eau à Sanji.

- Un verre d'eau ? Nan mais, je vais pas avaler ça avec de l'eau ! Avec du rhum oui !

- Sauf qu'il n'y a…

- Plus de rhum, rhaaaa merde oui. Mais quand même, je vais pas avaler ça avec de l'eau ! Autant utiliser ma propre salive.

Chopper sait que ce n'est pas une bonne idée mais le bretteur le fait quand même. Il manque de s'étouffer et de rendre son petit déjeuner (charmant). Au bout du compte, il avale un grand verre d'eau pour chasser le mauvais goût de sa bouche. Puis, il sort en boudant parce la flotte, ça n'a vraiment aucun goût.

Sur le pont, Usopp arrive sur le bretteur en s'écriant :

- Zorro, Zorro ! J'ai trouvé !

- Une bouteille perdue ?

- Naaaan, idiot. J'ai trouvé de quoi nous occuper. Ça te dit une petite course de caddie ?

Le bretteur lance son sourire carnassier, celui qui fait peur mais qui rappelle aux autres que c'est bien Zorro sous cet air ahuri et épuisé. Les deux compères vont chercher les chariots et se placent du côté bâbord du navire. Luffy grimpe dans le chariot d'Usopp et Chopper quitte son labo pour se mettre dans celui de Zorro. Nami se demande si c'est vraiment une bonne idée et Sanji se précipite dans le labo du doc pour prendre la bande avant qu'arrive un accident. Brook a été élu arbitre et il lance le départ de la course. Zorro et Usopp s'élancent. Ils descendent les escaliers côte à côte puis, Zorro prend l'avantage sur la pelouse. Franky pleurniche sur son pauvre gazon qui ne mérite pas pareil traitement. En remontant vers la figure de proue, Luffy utilise son pouvoir pour permettre à Usopp de reprendre un peu d'avance. Mais le bretteur ne se laisse pas démonter. Dans l'ascension du toboggan, il file comme le vent et Chopper donne même un petit coup dans le chariot adverse pour les déstabiliser. Sanji hurle à l'antijeu mais Brook avoue ne pas avoir bien vu si c'était volontaire ou non. La course continue. Les deux concurrents contournent l'archéologue, allongée sur son bain de soleil à la poupe, en faisant tout voler sur leur passage puis, ils entament le second tour. Là Usopp commence à tirer la langue mais Zorro tient bon. Il sème le sniper au troisième tour et termine grand gagnant, sans aucun bobo. Usopp et Luffy sont loin derrière et ont essuyé une chute magistrale dans les escaliers ainsi qu'un parfait ratage de virage. Zorro s'allonge au sol, essoufflé et Nami lui lance un seau d'eau sur la tête pour lui éviter d'avoir trop chaud, de réclamer à boire et d'être déçu. Le bretteur s'endort, laissant aux autres un instant de répit.

La journée s'écoule ainsi : de farces pour occuper Zorro en crise de colère. Le soir, le bretteur ne se sent franchement pas dans son assiette. Il a envie de se défouler, de cogner deux ou trois Marines ou de se faire un bon gros monstre marin. Mais, il se maîtrise et tente de rester calme même si, toutes les 20 minutes, il hurle sur Brook, Luffy, Usopp ou Sanji, au choix. Nami consulte régulièrement la ligne d'horizon et son Logpos. Mais où est-elle cette fichue prochaine île ?

Le lendemain est plus calme. Zorro a décidé de dormir, dormir, dormir et s'entraîner. Ses amis s'inquiètent un peu de son état, ses cernes sont encore plus profonds et il a l'air épuisé. Alors, lorsque Luffy, perché sur la tête de proue, annonce "Navire pirate droit devant", Zorro est le premier sur le pied de guerre. Les pirates sont impressionnés. Jamais une bataille n'avait été si rapide et si fructueuse : en quelques coups seulement, Zorro met à mal tous les pirates, pillent leur navire de fond en comble avant de le couler sauvagement. Et là, tout le monde est rassuré. Car les pirates avaient un stock considérable de rhum ! Pour fêter ça, ils se font un bon gros monstre marin largement arrosé !

Et puis, le lendemain matin, lorsque Franky entre dans la cuisine pour son petit déjeuner, il se met à pleurer. Nami s'interroge et Sanji réplique, la mine sombre et l'air franchement attristé :

- Y'a plus de cola.

* * *

><p><strong>NdZ<strong> Voilà Madou, voilà ce que ça donne quand il n'y a plus de rhum. J'ai préféré rester soft tout de même parce que virer au drame ne m'intéressait pas spécialement... Et Afro' t'as vu cette course en chariot ?! Depuis le temps que j'essaie de te la placer et qu'à chaque fois j'oublie... C'est désormais chose faite ^^ Bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Je vous donne rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour ne nouvelles aventures palpitantes (la fille n'a plus d'inspi et ne s'est pas encore remis de sa soirée d'hier, tout va bien u.u)  
>Pour les reviews, c'est juste dessous :)<p> 


	37. 36 Après-midi bricolage & cie

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

Aaaah quelle magnificence quand le dimanche il pleut :] Je sais que beaucoup de gens détestent le dimanche surtout quand il pleut, mais moi, j'adore ça. Bref, je sais pas chez vous, en tout cas, ici, il pleut. Et c'est parfaitement en accord avec le chapitre du jour (non je ne l'ai pas fait exprès mais j'avoue avoir prié très fort pour qu'il pleuve...)

_Réponse aux reviews_

_Lau'Linsomniaque : Mouhahahahaha ! Quelle idée splendide, pénurie de cola ! Je note, je note. Haaaa je n'avais pas pensé au fait que Zorro pouvait se planquer des bouteilles. Ça fait trop alcoolique et j'aime trop Zorro pour ça. Donc, non. Pas de cachette secrète. Et sans doute pas de cachette secrète de cola non plus._

_Rasmeii : Haha ^^ Merci pour ta review et bienvenue dans ce monde de fou ! Et j'espère que tu n'as pas noyer ton clavier, le pauvre…_

Je ne vous fait pas languir plus et je vous laisse en compagnie de nos Mugiwaras qui font une après-midi bricolage, si, si, c'est possible.

Enjoy ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Après-midi bricolage &amp; cie<strong>

Aujourd'hui, c'est dimanche, il pleut. Le fait que se soit dimanche importe peu. La chose importante c'est qu'il pleut. Et quoi de plus déprimant qu'une énorme saucée au beau milieu de l'océan qui dure depuis 7h le matin et qui n'a pas l'air de se calmer ? Et bien une énorme saucée au beau milieu de l'océan qui enferme à l'intérieur de son propre navire le plus terrible et le moins patient des pirates du monde…

- J'm'ennuie…

- Je sais, Luffy. C'est la treizième fois que tu me le dis en l'espace de 2 minutes.

- Oui mais j'm'ennuie.

- Oui, Luffy. J'ai compris.

Robin tente vainement de garder son calme ce qui est, il faut le dire, extrêmement difficile en temps normal mais alors là, c'est carrément exceptionnel. Derrière son comptoir à essuyer ses verres, Sanji est vraiment impressionné par le calme de l'archéologue. Puis, il se dit qu'il faut vraiment faire quelque chose parce qu'elle va finir par péter une durite, comme Nami, Zorro et Franky ce matin. Alors, doucement, une idée germe dans son esprit. Il la met en place et alors que Luffy commence à baver sur sa table, il déclare :

- J'ai peut-être une idée pour nous occuper.

- C'est vrai ! s'exclame Luffy en tombant littéralement de sa chaise.

- Déjà toi, tu prends une éponge et tu essuies le café de Robin que tu as renversé ! Imbécile.

Et pendant que le capitaine nettoie ses bêtises, le cuisinier expose son idée.

- Puisque tout le monde s'ennuie à mourir, pourquoi ne pas faire une après-midi bricolage, travaux manuels et autres petits trucs comme ça ?

- Excellent ! hurle Luffy.

- Bien. À présent, tu vas chercher le balai pour ramasser la tasse que tu viens de casser.

- Ah oups.

Robin trouve que c'est une excellente idée et se charge de prévenir les autres. Une demi-heure plus tard, la salle à manger et le salon débordent de crayons, de ciseaux, de bouts de papier, de bouts de tissus, de laine, de feuilles, de trucs indéterminés et de ruban multicolore. Les pirates s'installent en discutant. La pluie continue de tremper tout le monde extérieur.

**...**

Chopper a retrouvé parmi ses vieux livres de médecine poussiéreux, un livre de coloriage presque neuf. Il s'assied par terre et l'ouvre en grand devant lui. Usopp partage ses crayons de couleur et le petit renne se met à colorier un perroquet avec des couleurs très chouettes. À côté, le sniper sourit. Il profite de ce temps de bricolage pour parfaire une carte vue dans un magasin de farce et attrape. C'est une carte qui, quand on l'ouvre, saute sauvagement sur son destinataire, trop drôle. Armé de papier et de ciseaux, Usopp commence son ouvrage. Il découpe en tirant la langue, signe qu'il est extrêmement concentré. Assis dans le salon, Brook a trouvé de la laine et se met à tricoter comme s'il faisait ça depuis toujours. Il ne regarde même pas ce qu'il fait et discute avec Franky occupé à réparer l'essoreuse à salade.

- Et donc tu tricotes depuis que t'es gamin.

- Mais oui, feu ma grand-mère passait ses dimanches après-midi à me torturer les doigts. Depuis j'ai pris l'habitude et je n'ai même plus mal ! En plus, j'ai les articulations très souples, ce qui est fort aisé pour jouer du violon.

- Trop fort, Brook. Dire que je pensais être le seul gamin au monde à faire des trucs bizarres…

Les deux compères éclatent de rire. Zorro, qui a suivi de loin l'échange, s'approche et demande s'il peut essayer.

- Mais bien sûr mon ami, bien sûr ! Je te démarre le tricot et ensuite je t'apprends.

Assise à un bout de la table de la salle à manger, Nami est complètement abasourdie par ce spectacle. Puis, elle se met à sourire. Chacun son truc ! Après tout, elle est bien en train de repriser les vêtements troués des garçons.

- Franky, soupire-t-elle. Peux-tu m'expliquer comment tu fais pour trouer tes slips sur le côté ?

- Ah ça, mamzelle, c'est l'inconvénient d'être un cyborg. Des fois, on n'est pas si bien limé que ça.

Il passe à côté d'elle en souriant, elle soupire de désespoir et pose le slip reprisé. Elle s'attaque ensuite à l'une des salopettes d'Usopp et la navigatrice se demande comment il fait pour user autant ses fringues. Le charpentier pose l'essoreuse à salade sur le comptoir du bar.

- Et voilà, Sanji ! Une machine toute neuve !

- Ah merci Franky. T'es vraiment un génie.

- Oh, c'était rien qu'une essoreuse à salade… T'as d'autres trucs pour moi ?

- Pas vraiment.

- Parfait ! J'ai bien envie d'apprendre à tricoter, moi aussi.

Et il retourne au salon, complimentant Chopper au passage pour son magnifique coloriage.

Le cuisinier range l'essoreuse et surveille d'un œil Luffy qui mélange sa préparation pour faire des cookies aux pépites de chocolat. Il a l'air enchanté de faire de la cuisine et, pour le moment, il n'a pas osé tremper le doigt dedans pour goûter. À côté de lui, Robin étale une pâte dans un moule pour faire une tarte.

- Robin d'amour, tu t'en sors à ravir ! On dirait que tu as fait ça toute ta vie…

- N'exagère rien, Sanji. Ce n'est pas si difficile que ça.

- Oui, tu as raison. Luffy, fait gaffe, tu fous de la farine partout !

Dans le salon, Franky a déjà abandonné le tricot. Ses petites mains s'emmêlaient trop dans la laine. Il est désormais assis à la table à côté de la navigatrice et fait un mot fléché. Un gros dictionnaire est posé à ses côtés et Nami l'aide de temps à autre, entre une chaussette trouée et un tee-shirt déchiré à l'encolure.

- Nan mais ça, c'est irréparable ! Les garçons, c'est à qui ça ?

- Moi, déclare Zorro concentré sur ses aiguilles.

- Je m'en doutais… Il est mort, je le vire.

- Féchié… Va falloir que je lave les autres plus souvent…

- Yohoho ! Ou alors, il faudra en racheter un autre ! Attention, Zorro ! Là, il faut passer la maille par-dessus !

- Ah oui, c'est vrai… Rhaaaaa mais zuteuh ! J'ai perdu mes mailles !

- Ne touche à rien, je vais te les rattraper !

Le charpentier et la navigatrice s'efforcent de ne pas éclater de rire. Chopper a terminé son coloriage. De la cuisine lui parviennent des odeurs alléchantes. Laissant le livre ouvert et les crayons en vrac, il va trouver Sanji, Luffy et Robin.

- Vous faîtes quoi ?

- Tarte aux pommes et cookies aux pépites de chocolat, déclare le cuisinier. Tu veux nous aider ?

- Je peux ?

- Évidemment. Tu veux bien m'aider à éplucher les pommes ?

Le petit renne passe en position humaine et prend un économe pour éplucher les pommes. Luffy est en train de se battre avec la pâte à cookie qui lui colle aux doigts pendant que Sanji enfourne la première tournée des délicieux biscuits.

Dans le salon, Usopp vient de terminer sa carte. Il la pose au sol et se masse le cou en soupirant.

- Ouah, ça tue le dos de bricoler le cul par terre !

- Assied-toi en tailleur et met ton dos bien droit, déclare Zorro les yeux toujours rivés sur son tricots qui grandit à vue d'œil.

Le sniper s'exécute. Puis, le bretteur lui demande de poser ses mains sur ses pieds et de souffler calmement en utilisant son ventre pour expirer l'air. Le sniper fait cela pendant quelques minutes puis, il se lève.

- Aaaaah, ça va mieux ! Qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire à présent ?...

- T'as pas dis l'autre jour que tu voulais refaire le tri dans tes dials ? demande Franky

- Excellente idée !

Puis, Usopp regarde dehors la pluie qui tombe à verse. Il soupire, n'ayant pas du tout envie de courir sous la pluie pour aller chercher ses dials en sous-sol. Alors, il s'installe sur la banquette et se met à dessiner sur une feuille blanche.

Franky a presque terminé son mot fléché lorsque Sanji dépose quelques cookies sur la table.

- Ils sont encore un peu chauds, ils sortent du four. C'est notre capitaine qui les a faits !

- Suuuuuper merci !

- Oh, je ne sais pas si je devrais y goûter, souffle Nami.

Le cuisinier lui assure qu'il a suivi d'un œil toute la préparation et il lui jure qu'il n'y a eu aucune crotte de nez ou autre substance étrange de mélangée dans la préparation. Rassurée, la navigatrice engloutit un cookie en fondant de plaisir. Puis, Sanji se rend au salon où il laisse les cookies pour les zigotos assis sur la banquette. En voyant Zorro affairé à son tricot, il déclare, moqueur :

- Dis donc, face de gazon ? Tu fais des chaussettes pour tes sabres ?

- La ferme, le canari ! C'est une écharpe.

- Déconne pas, le truc fait 10 centimètres de largeur !

- C'est suffisant pour moi.

Discrètement, Brook avoue que ce n'est pas fait exprès. Puis, dans un geste incontrôlé, le cuistot renverse la pelote du squelette qui se dévide dans toute la pièce. Très embêté, Sanji va chercher le petit bout de laine et refait la pelote sous l'air amusé du bretteur. Brook est obligé d'expliquer au cuisinier comment enrouler la laine et Sanji recommence son ouvrage pendant qu'Usopp croque au crayon de bois leur cuisinier penché sur son bout de laine.

Luffy, aidé de Robin, sort la deuxième tournée de cookies du four. Puis, Chopper met la tarte à la pomme à la place. Les trois pirates font un brin de nettoyage puis, Robin se dirige vers la table où elle a déposé son ébauche d'herbier. Pendant que Luffy et Chopper constatent les moindres changements de la tarte au pomme dans le four, l'archéologue entreprend de coller dans un vieux cahier au cuir gris dépassé, les feuilles et les fleurs qu'elle a ramenées de leur périple en montagne cet été. Depuis le temps, elles sont bien sèches. Usopp lui apporte quelques crayons afin qu'elle puisse décorer son ouvrage.

Le four sonne pile au moment où Nami dépose dans la corbeille la dernière pièce de linge rapiécée. Elle soupire de soulagement. Sanji passe en courant, Luffy vient de se brûler avec la plaque du four et Chopper est en train de hurler qu'il faut un médecin.

- Quelle bande de bras cassés, souffle Franky en jetant un coup d'œil aux fourneaux où le cuisinier est en train de pousser le renne en lui répétant que c'est lui le docteur.

- Oui mais bon, ils sont tout de même bien utiles parfois. Bon les gars, j'ai reprisé toutes les affaires trouées, faites gaffe à vos fringues un peu…

- Merci Nami ! s'exclament en chœurs tous les pirates masculins à bord.

Elle sourit. Aidé d'un bras de Robin, elle plie toutes les affaires et les range selon leur propriétaire. Le cyborg rectifie le placement de deux paires de chaussettes, un tee-shirt et trois slips.

Après leur atelier cuisine, Chopper et Luffy retournent dans le salon. Ils s'amusent à faire des cocottes et des avions en papiers qu'ils décorent et font voler dans toute la pièce. L'écharpe de Zorro commence à ressembler à quelque chose d'autre qu'à un vulgaire serpent bleu foncé. Sanji fait un coloriage allongé par terre au milieu des crayons de couleurs. Il cherche pendant 10 minutes le crayon rouge qui était parti se cacher à l'autre bout du salon, sous les fesses du capitaine.

- Luffy, me planque pas le matos, comment tu veux que je bosse moi après ?!

- Hein ?

Sanji sourit, il aime bien taquiner son capitaine. Luffy lui sourit en retour puis, il demande :

- Hé Sanji ! On pourra faire un atelier cuisine un jour comme ça où il pleut ?

- Ma foi, pourquoi pas, déclare le cuisinier.

Le médecin de bord et le capitaine se regardent en souriant. Ce n'est pas tomber dans l'oreille d'un sourd, ça…

Robin termine rapidement son herbier. Chopper se précipite pour le feuilleter. Zorro a terminé son tricot. Il a les doigts crispés et le cou raide. Il souffle en se levant et réprouve une grimace de douleur lorsqu'il fait quelques pas dans la pièce.

La nuit tombe doucement mais les pirates ne voient pas la différence, il fait tellement mauvais dehors que c'est comme si le soleil ne s'était jamais levé. La soirée s'écoule. Nami ayant pris le coloriage des mains de Sanji qui avait terminé. Usopp a arrêté de dessiner et a fabriqué un petit théâtre en papier dans lequel il fait jouer les cocottes de Luffy et Chopper. Brook, qui avait commencé à tricoter sans savoir trop quoi faire, à décider de faire un bonnet à chacun en vue d'une éventuelle île hivernale. Franky continue ses mots fléchés en lançant à la cantonade les définitions qui lui posent problème. Zorro fait un peu de gym dans un coin et initie Sanji au yoga pendant que Robin fait des petites tresses à la navigatrice.

Aujourd'hui, pas un seul navire en vue, pas un seul monstre marin, pas le moindre indice d'une quelconque île. Aujourd'hui, c'est dimanche, il pleut. Mais franchement, qui s'en souci ?

* * *

><p><strong>NdZ<strong> Oui, oui, j'anticipe vos remarques, l'atelier cuisine fera l'objet d'un chapitre à part entière. J'attend juste un peu que vous l'oubliez (et que Sanji aussi l'oublie, d'ailleurs) ^^ J'espère que cette après-midi tranquille sans bêtise vous aura plu. Et vive les dimanches pluvieux !  
>Pour les reviews, c'est juste dessous :)<p> 


	38. 37 L'escargophone quelle belle invention

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

Ici Zuzu en direct du soleil de chez elle (ça change de la pluie de la semaine dernière... vive mes considérations météorologiques u.u je parle comme une vieille) Aujourd'hui en exclusivité pour vous, un thème proposé par **Lau'Linsomniaque** sur un titre sublime doucement soufflé par mon exécradorable petite soeur **Ko'Koha**. Hé oui, les mugiwaras ont décidé de faire des blagues... à l'escargophone !

Je m'excuse d'avance pour les blagues un peu moyennes, on ne peut pas être parfait. Et je préfère vous prévenir, il n'y a aucune chronologie et certains personnages apparaissent dans leurs anciennes fonctions. Voilà, voilà.

_Pause réponse aux reviews_

_Lau'Linsomniaque : Oh mais t'es trop chou de penser à moi ! C'est une bonne idée, je note ! Haha, rien ne vaut un bon dimanche pluvieux, un bon chapitre et des petites reviews sympathique :) Merci Lau' ! Oui, c'est bizarre Zorro au tricot mais s'il faisait pas ça, il allait dormir. Et puis ça lui fait les doigts ! Moi, j'aime bien tricoter x) Cette semaine, ce chapitre est pour toi ! Cadeau !_

Enjoy ;)

* * *

><p><strong>L'escargophone, quelle invention formidable !<strong>

Entre deux îles, trois monstres marins et une bonne dizaine d'attaque de la Marine, Luffy s'ennuie. Si, si, ça lui arrive. Et lorsque Luffy s'ennuie, il peut tout arriver : de mauvaises blagues, des expériences peu concluantes, des idées carrément suicidaires… Mais aujourd'hui, le capitaine du Thousand Sunny a eu une idée terrible. Et personne sur le navire n'est capable de dire si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise idée. Ancré dans une crique entre deux immenses rochers nus au beau milieu de l'océan, les pirates au chapeau de paille suivent leur capitaine dans ses délires : aujourd'hui, il a décidé de faire des blagues à l'escargophone.

**…**

- Alloooooo ?!

La voix éraillée au bout du fil ne trompe personne. Rayleigh vient juste de se lever. Luffy ne peut s'empêcher d'étouffer un petit rire. Usopp s'exclame, prenant une voix affolée :

- Vite monsieur, 2 + 2, ça fait combien ?!

- Hein ?! réplique la voix.

- C'est une question de vie ou de mort, 2 + 2, monsieur !

- Euh, j'sais pas trop. J'dirai… 7 ?

Sanji écrase sa main sur la bouche de son capitaine pour lui éviter d'éclater de rire. Usopp fait exploser un petit pétard en criant :

- Aaaaah, aaaah, ils m'ont tiré dessus ! Ce n'était pas la bonne réponse… je… je suis mort… arg…

Silence au bout du fil, puis…

- Oh merde ! J'aurais dû dire 5…

Là, même Sanji ne peut s'empêcher d'éclater ! Rayleigh, au bout du fil, reconnait ces rires de baleine, il soupire.

- Monkey D. Luffy et son équipage, la prochaine fois que je vous croise, apprêtez vous à passer au fil de ma lame…

- Après ce que tu as fait pour nous ça serait pas cool, réplique Chopper.

- Et puis avec Zorro dans notre camp, on craint rien, le vieux ! ajoute Luffy.

Rayleigh soupire. Le futur roi des pirates est un grand gamin… Où va le monde ?!

**…**

Chopper prend le combiné, il s'éclaircit la voix alors que sonne la première tonalité. Au bout de quatre "bip" interminables, une voix.

- Aaaaaa… Hem, hem, maaaa maaaaaa ! Aaaallo ?!

- Bonjour, Igaram ! s'exclame le renne d'une petite voix enfantine. Je souhaiterais parler à Karoo s'il vous plait !

Silence étonné au bout du fil. L'intéressé ne doit pas être loin du combiné car les pirates entendent un "coin" interrogatif.

- Hem, bien sûr. Le voici.

- Coin ?!

- Salut Karoo !

- Coiiiiiin ! s'exclame le canard qui reconnaît la voix au bout du fil.

- Haha ! Oui en effet ! Tout va bien chez toi ?!

- Coin. Coincoin, coin coincoin coin coin coincoin.

- Oh, je vois.

Ils discutent ainsi pendant quelques minutes. Soudain, une autre voix se fait entendre…

- Karoo ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais à l'escargophone ?! À qui parles-tu ?

- Princesse Vivi ! ajoute la voix étonnante d'Igaram. Je…

- Coin coin ! s'exclame Karro.

- Oui, tu as raison, ils font trop de bruit. On ne s'entend plus. Alors, tu disais ?

- Mais que… ?

Ça crachote sur la ligne et la voix de Vivi résonne :

- Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes mais je vous interdis d'entretenir une quelconque discussion avec Karoo et…

Elle semble se plonger dans un silence de réflexion. Sanji donne un coup de coude au médecin. Elle doit avoir réalisé l'ampleur de la bêtise qu'elle vient de dire.

- Chopper ?! demande-t-elle doucement.

- Qui d'autre au monde pourrait avoir une discussion avec un canard !

Puis, s'ensuit cris de joie, petites larmes et longue discussion.

**…**

Troisième appel. Luffy compose un numéro et tend le combiné à Robin. L'archéologue étonnée ne dit rien et attend. On décroche.

- Oui ici Garp, qu'est-ce que c'est ? J'écoute.

- Monsieur Garp, déclare Robin d'un ton sec et tranchant. Bonjour. Ici la présidente de l'association des civils outragés de Grand Line. Je vous signale que, malgré votre lutte interminable contre les pirates, ceux-ci continuent de nous causer bien du souci.

- Madame, permettez-moi de vous demander plus de précisions sur ce que je prends comme une accusation.

- J'y arrive monsieur, j'y arrive. Je suis d'ailleurs bien contente de vous avoir à l'escargophone, vous plutôt qu'un quelconque officier incompétent.

- Mesurez vos propos, madame. Tous les officiers ne sont…

- Laissez-moi parler, monsieur Garp ! le coupe-t-elle alors que Luffy se met à pleurer de rire. Pas plus tard que ce matin, un petit pirate vêtu d'un couvre chef pour le moins insolite est venu vider intégralement mon réfrigérateur ! Et personne ne l'a empêché ! Cet omnivore à tout emporter, sans en laisser une seule miette !

Elle laisse couler un temps. À l'autre bout du fil, une certaine tension est en train de monter doucement.

- Qu'avez-vous à dire, monsieur Monkey D. Garp, sur l'attitude de votre petit fils ?

- Mais quel empaffé ! Si j'l'attrape, je lui fais manger son foutu chapeau de paille ! Où êtes-vous madame ? Je vais essayer de laver cet affront !

- C'est trop tard, le pirate a déjà embarqué avec son équipage vers je ne sais quelle autre bêtise.

- Je vais tout de même le coincer ce chenapan !

- Essayez toujours, réplique calmement Robin avant de raccrocher.

**…**

Franky a passé un masque à gaz sur sa tête. Le microphone dans une main, Chopper et Usopp hilares à ses côtés, le cyborg attend que quelqu'un décroche. Une voix de femme se fait entendre :

- Galley-la-company Sylvie, bonjour ! Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Satané glaçon, il a pris une secrétaire pour réponde au téléphone. Franky lance un regard désespéré à ses amis. Usopp se met à sourire, l'air de dire "débrouille-toi" ! De sa voix de robot sous masque à gaz, Franky déclare :

- Bonjour. Je souhaite parler à Iceburg, méca.

- Euh… Je vérifie qu'il est disposé à vous parler.

- C'est une urgence… Méca…

- Je vois ce que je peux faire…

Une petite musique s'installe. Après une minute d'attente, une voix familière se fait entendre.

- Iceburg j'écoute ?

- Bonjour Iceburg. Je suis un particulier très particulier... méca…

- Et que me vaut l'honneur de votre appel ?!

- J'ai une question pour vous, méca.

- Je vous écoute, mais dépêchez-vous, j'ai du travail moi. Je n'ai pas vraiment de temps à perdre. Dites-moi ce que vous voulez.

- Que peut-on faire avec une tonne d'acier trempé, un tronc de chêne aborigène, une bonne centaine de planches de bois et des outils en tout genre ? Méca !

Un petit silence s'écoule, puis Iceburg répond avec un sourire que tout le monde entend :

- Sans cola, je ne crois pas qu'on puisse faire quelque chose.

Grillé. Franky, vexé, retire son masque à gaz et réplique :

- Arrête ton char, même un gamin réussirait à faire un truc potable avec ça !

- Tous les gamins ne sont pas comme toi, Cutty Flam !

Ils se mettent à rire.

**…**

Le doigt dans le nez, assis en tailleur avec les pieds qui font bravo, Luffy vient de composer le numéro de Doflamingo. Lorsque celui-ci décroche, silencieux, Luffy se met à parler :

- Pizza express bonjour ! Je vous annonce que votre commande d'une "Trafalgar Law en croute sauce piquante" et d'une "Mugiwara bien énervé avec supplément de ketchup" est actuellement indisponible à vous faire parvenir puisque les ingrédients ont mis la cuisine dans un état scandaleux. J'espère que vous ne nous en voulez pas trop ! Bonne continuation sur votre trône en carton !

Et Luffy raccroche, le regard plein d'une joie enfantine. Ses amis sont un peu effrayés mais ils ont l'habitude des sales coups de leur capitaine. À l'autre bout du monde, un homme au manteau rose déplumé assis sur un tabouret à trois pattes vient d'exploser son escargophone avec rage.

**…**

- Restaurant le Baratier, chef Zeff, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- J'suis paumé, réplique Zorro avec toute la conviction du monde.

Nami se frappe le crâne, ce gars n'a aucun talent théâtral.

- C'est ennuyeux, effectivement. Vous cherchez le Baratier ?

- À vrai dire, je cherchais ma route mais bon. Y a du rhum chez vous ?

- Bien sûr !

- Alors le Baratier est ma route.

Un silence consterné suit cette déclaration. Sanji ne peut s'empêcher de sourire comme un idiot.

- Bien, soupire Zeff. Dites-moi où vous êtes cher monsieur.

- Entre un banc de sardine, un rocher plein d'algue et un palmier.

- Oh. C'est une blague ?

- Pas du tout. En revanche, le banc de sardine n'est plus là. Donc, je suis encore plus paumé.

- Je ne vous trouve pas très drôle monsieur. Qu'elle est la dernière île que vous avez quittée ?

Silence. Zorro sèche. Robin ouvre son encyclopédie au pif et lui montre le nom d'une île tirée au hasard.

- La Galantine, assure le bretteur.

- La quoi ?! Mais, y a pas de ça chez nous ! Monsieur, je crains fort que vous soyez trop loin pour rejoindre mon restaurant.

- C'est dommage. J'suis toujours paumé.

- Mais enfin, débrouillez vous ! Si vous êtes sur un bateau, vous devriez savoir vous y retrouver !

- Ben non, justement. Vous n'êtes pas sur un bateau ?!

- Si ! explose Zeff. Mais je suis un cuisinier pas un navigateur et encore moins une carte maritime ! Alors, maintenant, monsieur, laissez-moi tranquille et allez embêter quelqu'un d'autre !

Il raccroche, furieux. Zorro a un petit sourire en coin. Il regarde Sanji qui n'arrive plus à respirer tellement il rit. Les yeux pleins de larmes, il soulève ses deux pouces vers le ciel.

**…**

Le squelette attend que le déclic ait lieu au bout du fil, pour commencer à jouer du violon.

- A… Allo ?!

- Mademoiselle, bonjour. Je suis le représentant d'une grande marque de sous vêtements en vente par correspondance.

Chopper glisse deux bouts de coton dans les narines de Brook.

- Seriez-vous intéressée par nos produits ?

- Pas le moins du monde… Genzo, souffle la voix en éloignant le combiné. Ne fait pas cette tête là c'est flippant !

- Oh vraiment ? Ce sont pourtant de très jolies culottes en dentelles, des soutiens gorges avec des petits rubans…

Chopper glisse deux bouts de coton dans les narines de Sanji et Franky lui bouche les oreilles.

- Je vous ai dit que je n'étais pas intéressée, monsieur !

- C'est dommage, vous ne savez pas ce que vous loupez. Vous savez, toutes nos clientes sont très satisfaites de nos produits et…

- Genzo, c'est dégueulasse ! Sort d'ici !

- Mais, Nodjiko ! réplique une voix désespérée en fond.

Un choc retentit. Nami sourit. Pauvre Genzo…

- Quand à vous, monsieur le représentant, j'ai dit non, c'est non ! Merci beaucoup et au revoir !

- Yohoho ! s'exclame le squelette alors que les "bip bip bip" retentissent dans l'escargophone. Le premier contact est saisissant ! J'aurais le droit de la demander en mariage, Nami ?

Le coup qu'il se prend est amplement mérité.

**…**

- Allo oui ?

- Bonjour monsieur, quelle est votre pointure ?

Sanji fait danser sa cigarette au bout de ses doigts. Luffy, Usopp et Chopper sont captivés. Que va inventer leur cuisinier pour le vieux Crocus ?

- En quoi cela vous regarde-t-il ? réplique la vieille voix.

Brook a les larmes aux yeux d'entendre son vieil ami parler.

- C'est pour une enquête. Je souhaite juste savoir si les gens qui ont des trucs bizarres sur la tête ont tous des grands pieds.

- Bizarre comme enquête. Et pourquoi, moi, je vous donnerai ma pointure ?

Un cri rauque se fait entendre. Les pirates sont surpris, Usopp se bouche même les oreilles. Brook tombe en syncope lorsque Nami lui chuchote que c'est le cri de sa petite baleine adorée qu'ils viennent d'entendre. Chopper se penche à l'oreille de Sanji et murmure : "46, c'est Laboon qui l'a dit". Sanji le remercie d'un signe de tête.

- Je vous ai posé une question, jeune homme !

- Excusez-moi, je consultais mon tableau. Pointure 46. Vous rentrez dans la moyenne que j'ai effectuée mais pour le moment, je n'ai trouvé qu'une dizaine de cas alors ça n'est peut-être pas encore tout à fait représentatif. Et vous avez quel âge ?

Crocus ne réplique rien et raccroche. Mais le petit renne a eu le temps d'entendre la réponse de la baleine. Il ouvre de grands yeux ronds. Crocus est si vieux que ça ?

**…**

La main crispée sur le combiné, Nami est un peu stressée. Elle n'a pas le temps d'y songer davantage, l'escargophone ouvre les yeux.

- Si c'est pour une consultation, je suis over bookée toute la journée ! Alors, c'est pourquoi ?

Les pirates sursautent. Ils avaient oublié à quel point le docteur Kurhea était aggressive.

- C'est pour le secret, répond Nami.

- Le secret ?! Quel secret ?! J'en ai des tas, je ne vais pas tout révéler !

- Le secret de la jeunesse éternelle, pardi ! Qu'est-ce qui peut m'intéresser d'autres pour que je vous appelle alors que je sais très bien à quel point un docteur est occupé !

Le silence au bout du fil est assez long et… stressant.

- Ça ma poule, c'est un secret que je ne révèle pas.

- Vraiment ?

- Vraiment.

- Même si on vous offre toutes les quantités d'alcool du monde ?

Son instant d'hésitation fait soupirer Chopper. Elle ne change pas.

- Même. C'est un secret top secret.

Nami garde le silence.

- C'est tout, jeune fille ?! Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, j'ai un travail monstre qui m'attend.

La navigatrice sourit.

- Très bien. Excusez-moi du dérangement. La prochaine fois qu'on passe par Drum, je vous reposerai tout de même la question. Bonne journée !

Et elle raccroche. Debout à côté de son escargophone, Kurhea se demande où elle a déjà entendu cette charmante voix.

**…**

- G5 Smoker, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ?

- Je voudrais une pizza.

Instant de consternation au bout du fil. Instant de consternation chez nos pirates. Nami ne peut s'empêcher de pester après son imbécile de capitaine, avec sa voix de débile, Smoker va le reconnaître tout de suite.

- Je suis désolé mais je ne peux rien pour vous.

- Alors, je voudrais des spaghettis à la bolognaise.

- Vous êtes au G5 de la Marine, pas dans un restaurant !

L'énervement du Vice-Amiral commence à se faire sentir. Luffy rigole dans sa barbe.

- Ah désolé, réplique-t-il. Je pensais vraiment que vous aviez de la bonne bouffe à partager dans la Marine…

- Monkey D. Luffy ! rugit Smoker. Je te jure que si je te choppe je te…

Les pirates n'en sauront pas plus. Luffy mort de rire a raccroché sous les regards désespérés de ses amis.

**…**

Franky et Usopp font un combo spécial. La tonalité s'éteint et une grosse voix douce se fait entendre.

- Bonjour, désolé !

Bepo. Le cyborg lance un coup d'œil au sniper qui réplique d'un signe de tête.

- Bonjour, j'aimerai parler à monsieur Trafalgar Law, s'il vous plait.

- Tout de suite… désolé !

Instant de flottement. Sanji a scotché la bouche de son capitaine pour ne pas qu'il se mette à rire. Le plan est parfait, il vaudrait mieux éviter de le faire capoter.

- Allo ? déclare la voix basse de Law.

Franky et Usopp prennent une grande inspiration et se mettent à chanter :

- Il est liiiiiibre Traf', il est liiiiiibre Traf', y'en a même qui disent qui l'ont vu voler !

Ils raccrochent et éclatent de rire. Luffy se déscotche la bouche, le plan a fonctionné comme sur des roulettes. Le capitaine des Heart Pirates ne devrait pas les poursuivre en voulant leur mort.

**…**

- Allo ?

La voix est étonnée. Qui peut bien l'appeler à cette heure ?

- Bonjour madame Dadan ! s'exclame Sanji de sa voix la plus enjouée. Je voudrais savoir, pour la cuisson du rôti, vous mettez combien ?

- Je vous demande pardon ? réplique la voix au bout du fil.

- La cuisson du rôti ! Vous savez, c'est pour Luffy et…

- Vous connaissez le garnement ?

- J'ai surtout besoin de l'amadouer. Alors pour la cuisson du rôti ?...

S'ensuit une longue discussion culinaire pendant laquelle Brook a beaucoup baillé et Luffy a beaucoup bavé. Dadan en raccrochant s'est même demandée qui était ce charmant jeune homme et ce qu'il pouvait bien vouloir au petit macaque.

**…**

Lorsqu'il décroche son escargophone, Shanks sait qu'il est absolument sobre. Par contre, ceux qui sont au bout du fil le sont un peu moins. Ils chantent :

- Ya qu'un ch'veux sur la tête à Mathieu, ya qu'une dent, ya qu'une dent, ya qu'un ch'veux sur la tête à Mathieu, ya qu'une dent dans la mâchoire à Jean.

Shanks commence à rire. Il rigole moins lorsqu'une voix masculine encourage les autres pour chanter le second couplet :

- Ya du ketchup sur la tête à Shanks, ya du ketchup, ou d'la bolo, ya du ketchup sur la tête à Shanks, ou d'la bolo on sait pas trop !

Il n'a pas le temps de répliquer, les petits malins ont déjà raccroché.

**…**

Luffy voulait que la blague à Baggy soit parfaite. Nami et Zorro ont trouvé que c'était une bonne idée et se sont longuement disputés le microphone avant que la navigatrice ne mette son poing sur le dernier mot.

- Allo ? déclame la voix au bout du fil.

- Capitaine Baggy ? demande Zorro étonné de cette voix.

- Euh… Non, c'est Morge. Je vous passe le capitaine ! Baggy ?! Escargophone pour toi !

- Arg ! souffle une voix en fond. Si c'est la Marine, je suis pas prêt !... Alloooo ?!

- Capitaine Baggy ! s'exclame Nami. Je suis tellement fan de vous.

- Ouais, ouais, capitaine ! réplique Zorro. On a trop envie de vous rencontrer ! Vous êtes où ?!

- Ah euh, je suis très flatté mais malheureusement ma position doit rester secrète et…

- Capitaineuh ! couine Nami. On vous admire vraiment beaucoup !

- Ça serait pas cool de vous cacher ! On a des tas de trésors pour vous.

Silence puis rire machiavélique.

- Hahahahaha ! Bien sûr, je peux vous donner ma position mais il faut venir dans mon équipage et faire ses preuves ! Mais si vous avez déjà un trésor alors je ne peux que vous inviter à me rejoindre les amis !

Silence. Nami lance un regard à Zorro.

- Ah ouais mais nan.

- C'est tellement pas cool, souffle le bretteur. Ouais nan, oubliez le trésor. On n'a pas vraiment envie de vous suivre éternellement en fait.

- Ouais, c'est barbant. Baggy le clown c'est cool mais ça va bien deux secondes. Bon, ben salut !

Luffy, hilare, félicite ses amis. Il a trouvé ça tordant. Baggy, lui, un peu moins…

**…**

Pour le bon déroulement de la blague suivante, Sanji s'est enfermé dans la cuisine.

- AllloooooOOOooo ! Emporio Ivankov à l'escargophone pour vous servir, mon chou !

- Je voudrais devenir une girafe, déclare Franky.

- Ah désolé mon chaton mais moi, je suis incapable de faire ce genre de chose ! Je transforme les hommes en femme et les femmes en homme mais pas les hommes en girafe.

- Je ne suis pas un homme !

- Ah bon ? Et vous-êtes ?

- Je suis un rhinocéros. Mais je voudrais être une girafe !

- Malheureusement, j'ai beau faire des miracles fabuleux, sans aucune surestimation de mes capacités, mais les animaux, c'est pas mon domaine.

- Oui, mais je veux être une girafe ! Rhinocéros c'est naze.

- Oui, je conçois qu'être un rhinocéros c'est… Hé mais attendez, vous essayez de me piéger là !

- Je vous ai dit que je voulais être une girafe !

- Mais c'est qu'il insiste le bestiau !

- Je suis pas un bestiau, je suis un rhi…

- Nocéros ! Oui je sais, je l'ai parfaitement bien compris ! Mais écoutez monsieur…

- Rhinocéros !

- Ne me coupez pas ! Bon sang, je vais finir par perdre patience avec ce bestiaire infernal !

- Infernal ? J'ai juste demandé à devenir une gi…

- Rafe ! Oui, je sais ! Rhaaa, vous m'agacez ! Allez trouvez quelqu'un d'autre !

La reine des travelos raccroche furieusement. Franky se tourne vers ses amis en levant le pouce vers le ciel. Luffy se demande si ça peut être cool d'être une girafe.

**…**

- Allo, ici le grand Foxy ! Le Renard Argenté en personne. Vous désirez !

- Hey tronche de cake, ça roule ?...

Silence. L'escargophone s'est rendormi.

**…**

- Allo ?

- Je ne suis pas celle que vous croyez, Crocodile.

Robin est tellement sérieuse que s'en est comique.

- Je vous demande pardon ?! Déjà, qui êtes vous ?

- La voix de votre conscience.

Crocodile sent la connerie arriver.

- Que me voulez-vous ?

- Je vous l'ai déjà exprimé. Je ne suis pas celle que vous croyez.

- Vous n'êtes donc pas ma conscience. Alors, qui êtes vous ?

- La voix de votre conscience, réplique Usopp d'une voix forte et grave.

Silence perplexe.

- C'était qui ça ?!

- Je viens de vous le dire !

- Je ne vous suis plus, souffle Crocodile.

- Normal, reprend Robin. Même si vous croyez ce que je dis, je ne suis pas celle que vous croyez que je suis.

- Là, je vous crois.

- Justice est faite, soupire Usopp. Il n'empêche que je ne suis pas celle que vous croyez que je suis.

- Et si vous ne me croyez pas, poursuit Robin, rappelez-vous que je suis…

- La voix de votre conscience ! termine Usopp avant de raccrocher.

**…**

L'escargophone sonne dans le vide depuis une bonne minute lorsqu'enfin, Sengoku décroche. Il prend une grand inspiration mais est coupé par une petite voix enfantine qu'il ne connaît ni d'Eve ni d'Adam.

- Je ne voudrais pas vous faire peur mais il y a de plus en plus de pirate dans le monde. Et selon mes statistiques qui sont toujours très exacts, ils devraient vous donner deux fois plus de fil à retordre à l'avenir. J'imagine que ça vous turlupine et que vous aimeriez savoir sur quoi je me suis basé pour arriver à ce genre de conclusion. Écoutez, c'est très simple : les pirates sont nombreux. Je vous vois venir, vous aussi, je le sais, mais attendez un peu. Les pirates sont nombreux mais ils sont surtout organisés en petits groupes s'associant plus ou moins les uns aux autres. Alors que vous êtes une organisation… et bien… parfaitement organisée. Et là où ça pose problème c'est justement cette organisation parfaite de la Marine. Parce que vous vous attaquez à des gangs désorganisés et absolument imprévisibles ! Facile à cerner s'ils sont peu nombreux, ils deviennent vite forts et insurmontables. Donc, je vous conseille d'abandonner. CQFD.

Et Chopper raccroche tout naturellement, en s'essuyant la truffe du revers de la patte. Assis dans son fauteuil, Sengoku, un peu abasourdi par ce monologue, écoute longuement la tonalité dans le vide avant de raccrocher.

**…**

- Allo ?

- Camie ?

- Oui, c'est moi. Qui est-ce ?

- Attends, je t'entends pas très bien !

Nami a passé un gant de toilette sur le microphone. Elle poursuit :

- C'est parce qu'avec le bateau, on passe sous un tunnel !

- Sous un tunnel ? Mais où ? Et qui est à l'appareil ?!

Franky frotte le gant pour faire cracher l'escargophone.

- Tu disais ?! Je t'entends super mal… Où es-tu ?

- Ben, chez moi pardi. Ah mais non ! Je suis sur le bateau d'Octy !

Remue ménage et cri.

- Octy ? Est-ce qu'on passe sous un tunnel ?... Non ?! Bon et bien, je ne sais pas. Allo, vous êtes toujours là ?!

- Oui oui. Mais toi, tu es là ?!

- Ben oui mais qui êtes-vous ?

- Ah, là je t'entends bien ! Bon écoute. C'était juste pour te dire de faire attention aux monstres marins. En ce moment, leur plat préféré est la sirène au citron.

- Quoi ?!

- Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ils ne prennent que celles qui ont une queue rose et des cheveux verts. Allez, à la prochaine ! Salut !

Et la navigatrice raccroche. Ça lui fait mal au cœur de le dire mais piéger Camie est tout de même assez drôle.

**…**

Usopp est assis bien droit sur sa chaise. Il attend. On décroche.

- Allo ?

- Vous avez vu Dracula ?

- Euh… non.

- Un peu de sérieux, mon brave Mihawk ! Allez vous regarder dans une glace. Vous au moins, vous avez cette chance que Dracula n'a pas eu : vous pouvez vous voir !

Et il raccroche. D'un signe de tête, Zorro approuve.

**…**

Ils tombent sur le répondeur :

- L'immenssissime Boa Hancock, impératrice pirate et chef des Cujas, est indisponible pour le moment. Vous seriez bien aimable de laisser un message après le bip sonore. L'impératrice jugera de vous rappeler ou non. Merci. *biiiiiip*

- Madame bonjour, résonne la voix caverneuse de Brook.

- Mes hommages madame, ajoute Sanji.

- Merci de bien vouloir me montrez votre culotte !

- Imbécile ! On ne parle pas comme ça à une impératrice ! Excusez-le madame, il est en formation de gentleman. Je suis son professeur. D'ailleurs, nous avons besoin d'une belle femme pour…

- Tester la respiration artificielle ! hurle Usopp en fond.

- Avec la langue, ajoute très sérieusement Franky.

- Et donc, nous sollicitons votre présence, termine Brook.

- Merci d'avance ! s'exclament Franky et Usopp.

Sanji, furieux, repose le combiné sur sa base. Il lance un regard mauvais à ses compagnons hilares, il n'a pas trouvé ça drôle.

**…**

- Allo ?

- Capitaine Kid ? Est-ce que vous avez lu le dernier article du journal des potins de Grand Line ?

- … Ce n'est pas vraiment mon type de lecture…

- Ah bon ? s'indigne Nami. Pourtant, toutes les femmes à la pointe de la mode le lise !

- Sauf que je ne suis pas une femme à la pointe de la mode !

- Ah bon ? Votre rouge à lèvre, ce n'est pas du Noréam ?

Silence au bout du fil.

- Je ne suis pas une femme, réplique Kid en grinçant des dents.

- Ah bon ? Mais votre rouge à lèvre… C'est bien du Norém ?

- …

- Non ?!... C'est du Dewey Mabedine, alors !

Il raccroche alors que Sanji explose de rire sur l'épaule de son capitaine.

**…**

Il ne voulait pas décrocher. Mais au bout de cinq minutes, il a finit par le faire. Il n'aurait pas dû.

- Allo ?

- Aokiji ! On est à l'apéro, tu viens nous servir des glaçons ?

Cette voix, il la connait. C'est celle de Monkey D. Luffy.

- Non.

- Dommage. Et de la glace pillée ?

- Non.

- Ooooooh… Envoie un iceberg, on se débrouillera !

- Non.

- Hé mais c'est pas cool ! Tu devrais faire profiter de ton pouvoir aux autres !

- Non.

Silence. Est-ce que le pirate abandonne enfin sous la volonté inflexible du Marine ?

- Ok ! La prochaine fois, on te trouvera avant de faire l'apéro !

Au cas où il l'avait oublié, le chapeau de paille est une tête de mule.

**…**

- Allo ?

- Mon premier est une petite montagne, déclare Nami.

- Euh… Mont…

- Mon second est la première syllabe du mot "kiki", poursuit Luffy en pouffant doucement.

- Ki !

- Mon troisième est le verbe "dire" à la troisième personne du singulier, déclare Sanji.

- Dit.

- Mon quatrième est en double dans la chanson "à, à, à la queue leu leu", ajoute Chopper.

- Leu.

- Mon cinquième est un mixte entre les notes "fa" et "mi", déclare Brook.

- Fi ?

- Mon sixième est l'homme le plus important d'un royaume, assure Robin.

- Roi.

- Mon septième est un cube avec des chiffres qu'on lance pour jouer, poursuit Usopp.

- Dé.

- Mon huitième vaut 3,14, déclare Franky.

- Pi !

- Mon neuvième est la femelle du rat, ajoute Zorro.

- Ratte.

- Et mon tout, c'est moi !

Un petit rire se fait entendre.

- Monkey D. Luffy, roi des pirates. Tu ne t'avances pas un peu, là ?

- Non, non ! assure le capitaine. Et toi, Jinbei, quand est-ce que tu viens avec nous ?

**…**

Ce soir là, l'escargophone soupire de plaisir lorsqu'il entend les pirates ronfler. Ils sont bien mignons mais ont-ils au moins pensé à lui ? Les blagues, c'est bien gentils mais ce ne sont pas eux qui portent sur leur dos un microphone sophistiqués ! Il est une belle invention mais faut pas pousser non plus !

* * *

><p><strong>NdZ<strong> Bon alors, je m'excuse si vous n'avez pas compris la blague de Law, simple divagation de ma part. Mention spéciale de Zuzu pour celles de Doflamingo, Shanks, Ivankov, Sengoku et Jinbei (oui, j'me fais des fleurs, quel est le problème ?!)  
>Pour les reviews, c'est juste dessous :)<p> 


	39. 38 A la plage

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

Avec le petit retard de la fille qui a passé un super WE, voici un chapitre dédicacé *yeah* ! **Rose**, tu avais proposé de les voir à la plage, c'est désormais chose faites. J'me suis dit, l'hiver arrive, il ne fait plus très chaud... Allez, faisons un chapitre avec du soleil, le bruit des vagues et le sable qui crisse sous les pieds !

_Pause réponse aux reviews_

_Lau'Linsomniaque : Mais de rien, ce fût un plaisir d'écrire ce chapitre ^^ Oui, oui, Luffy aime la bouffe, il vit la bouffe, il chante la bouffe, il rêve la bouffe et blague la bouffe ! J'avais envie de faire Dadan et franchement, je la trouve très réussie. On ne voit pas assez ce personnage… J'adore être méchante avec les personnages cool que tout le monde kiffe x) d'ailleurs, j'écris du Paradis des chats, Shanks n'a pas du apprécier cette blague. Croc ? Sérieusement, plus chelou, j'ai pas trouvé x) fallait que je fasse un truc absurde, au hasard, c'est tombé sur Croc. Mais c'était drôle ! ^^ Et oui, j'ai volontairement placé Jinbei à la fin et j'ai même fait une charade pourrie pour lui xD Sérieusement, qui ne rêve pas d'un Kiji pour l'apéro ! Ah oui, mention spéciale pour Kid. Il a pas eu le temps de me tuer, Shanks m'avait déjà réglé mon compte… Yeah, j'suis contente d'avoir participé à l'agrandissement de la joie de ta journée ! (Hercule, OH MY ! mon disney par excellence ! "- Passé, - Présent, - Futur, les WC changeront la face du monde !" sérieusement, ta vie est cooooool !) Merci encore pour ta review (fiouf ! t'as vu la longueur de cette réponse ?!) Ah et merci pour ta review sur "Dans le ventre de l'océan", j't'ai fait une réponse sur mon profil :) Ah et merci aussi pour la réponse sur "La phrase" (avec Ko'), on te répondra sur le prochain OS, dac?_

Je profite de ce petit remerciement pour faire de la pub pour un recueil d'OS que je publie avec mon exécradorable petite soeur **Ko' Koha**. Le recueil s'appelle "La phrase qui aurait pu changer l'histoire mais qui ne fut pas dites" et notre petit nom c'est **Zuzu and Ko** (ac des point entre chaque mot, FFnet est vicieux, il ne vaut pas l'orthographier ainsi...) :) Si ça vous intéresse, le premier OS est de Ko' et c'est son premier écrit posté ici :) Voilà! *instant d'auto promotion terminé*

Et maintenant, revenons à nos Mugi...

Enjoy ;)

* * *

><p><strong>A la plage<strong>

- Un, deux, trois, PARTEZ ! Nan STOP, on la refait, Brook a triché.

- Quoi ?! s'insurge l'intéressé.

- Encore ! soufflent les trois autres.

Les autres, ce sont Usopp, Chopper et Sanji. Les trois gars se remettent en ligne derrière le trait rapidement tracé dans le sable pendant que Nami gronde le squelette.

- S'il recommence, j'espère qu'elle va l'éliminer ! déclare Usopp.

- Ouais parce que là, ça fait deux fois.

- Ne dit-on pas, jamais deux sans trois ? demande Chopper au cuisinier.

- Si. Espérons que cette règle ne s'applique pas à cet idiot.

Nami renvoie Brook auprès de ses compagnons et fait un signe de tête.

- Ok. On est reparti. Et pas de triche, cette fois ! Attention ! Un, deux, trois, PARTEZ !

Les pirates sont à la plage. Mais pas n'importe quelle plage : celle qui attire des tas de gens qui s'affalent tel des baleines échouées et qui bronzent de 11h à 17h, non-stop. En arrivant, Luffy avait aussitôt décidé de s'y amuser comme un fou !

Le trait du départ a presque été effacé par les pieds des coureurs. Nami soupire et retourne s'asseoir sur sa serviette de plage, s'excusant auprès des touristes allongés pour le sable envoyé au visage. Elle remet ses lunettes sur le haut de son crâne et, confortablement installée sous son parasol, elle reprend sa lecture là où elle s'était arrêtée.

À l'autre bout de la plage, là où il n'y a plus que des rochers, Robin est en train de lire son livre. Elle est arbitre de l'arrivée de la course et elle attend. Près d'elle, Luffy se trempe le bout des pieds dans un trou d'eau entre deux rochers.

- Hahaha ! C'est rigolo, l'eau est toute chaude !

- C'est parce que quelqu'un a pissé là, soupire Zorro.

- Mais non, réplique l'archéologue. C'est parce que le soleil l'a chauffée.

Le bretteur est assis dans le sable, dos à la mer. Comme la marée est montante, les vagues lui lèchent le dos petit à petit. Luffy continue son exploration des rochers. Il glisse sur une algue et manque d'écraser un coquillage tranchant en retrouvant l'équilibre. Il se penche en avant pour faire peur à un crabe qui, pour se défendre, lui pince le nez. Luffy hurle en se relevant. Son nez élastique se tend et le crustacé, effrayé par cet étrange humain, lâche sa prise. Alors que son nez redevient normal, le pirate tombe à la renverse, la main sur un oursin. Robin suit cet amoncellement de catastrophe d'un œil amusé. Zorro soupire alors que Luffy vient se mettre à croupi juste à côté de lui.

- C'est nul les rochers…

- Pleurniche pas. Tu veux aller te baigner ?

- Oui !

- Ok, mais tu restes à côté de moi.

Le bretteur se lève et suit son capitaine qui est déjà parti en courant dans la mer. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde à se baigner car l'eau est un peu froide. Mais cela ne gêne en rien le bretteur et son capitaine. En prenant de la distance, ils observent la course.

- On dirait que Sanji à l'avantage, non ?

- Je sais pas trop, il est sur la trajectoire du marchand de glace alors que Chopper, juste derrière lui à la voie libre jusqu'à Robin.

- Ah. Ça va être serré alors, conclut Luffy.

Sur la plage, le cuisinier s'aperçoit un peu trop tard qu'il est en train de se diriger en plein sur le marchand de glace. Il pourrait sauter sur le gros monsieur là afin de se propulser dans les airs mais il se souvient alors que tout le monde n'est pas comme Luffy et que ça pourrait faire très mal à ce pauvre homme qui n'a rien demandé. Il accélère et passe par la droite.

Usopp tire la langue comme un forcené et ses pas se font plus lents. Il en a marre de courir dans le sable. Il contourne de justesse un petit garçon, se baisse pour éviter les fils tendus d'un cerf-volant et saute pour passer par-dessus un château de sable. Il voit devant lui Brook qui courre de moins en moins vite aussi. En effet, le squelette sue à grosse goutte et écrase les fesses des grosses madames, sans même s'excuser ! Lorsqu'il s'enroule les pieds dans une serviette abandonnée, il s'étale dans le sable de tout son long. Usopp l'aide à se relever. Chopper et Sanji sont très loin devant.

Le renne a filé comme le vent. À quatre pattes, Chopper a rapidement pris les devants. Mais la chaleur écrasante lui fait vite tirer la langue mais il continue à bonne allure. Il fait de jolis bonds par-dessus les enfants, les gens allongés, les châteaux de sable et les glaces écrasées sur le sable. Il fait un petit saut pour éviter un garçon qui est tombé mais soudain, une jeune femme se relève juste devant lui. Le renne sursaute. Sanji profite machiavéliquement de cet instant d'hésitation pour se propulser en avant. Il passe la ligne d'arrivée la tête dans le sable.

- Gagné, déclare Robin en soulevant un petit drapeau bleu.

- Yeah ! Bravo Sanji ! Ce plongeon était magnifique !

- Ouais, approuve Zorro. Bien joué l'autruche.

Le cuisinier se relève chancelant alors que Chopper, éreinté, passe la ligne d'arrivée. Sanji crache un peu de sable puis, il se précipite dans la mer pour s'immerger en entier. Luffy lui saute sur les épaules en disant qu'il est chevalier et qu'il va combattre le gros méchant dragon vert ! Zorro n'est pas du même avis.

Brook et Usopp arrivent au moment où Chopper s'assied dans l'eau. Il a laissé ses bouées auprès de sa serviette, il ne peut donc pas aller nager comme bon lui semble. Avec envie, il regarde Usopp plonger et faire le crawl jusqu'à ses amis. Sanji lui propose de faire la course à la nage jusqu'à Nami. Le sniper accepte et Luffy se joint à eux. Il ne sait pas nager mais battre des pieds le plus vite possible pour aller le plus loin possible, ça il aime bien. Zorro le laisse filer et revient sur la berge.

- Vous voulez vous baigner, Brook et Chopper ?

- Ouiiiiiii, expire le petit renne.

- Euh, non merci. En revanche, je prendrais bien une glace. Robin, m'accompagnes-tu pour retourner à nos serviettes ?

- Et à Nami qui a la monnaie, ajoute l'archéologue en se levant. J'arrive.

Zorro prend Chopper avec lui pour se baigner tout en avançant un peu, histoire de ne pas perdre les autres. Robin et Brook rejoignent leurs serviettes en marchant au bord de l'eau.

C'est Usopp qui a remporté la course de natation. Puis, Sanji a dû repêcher le pauvre Luffy qui avait fait une fausse manip. Nami va se baigner avec Robin et Chopper va voir Franky. Ce dernier est fort occupé à faire un magnifique château de sable.

- Il est trop beau ! s'exclame le renne en arrivant à côté.

- Ouais, je sais. Mais il n'est pas encore terminé !

Chopper retourne à sa serviette. Zorro est allongé et dort. Le capitaine lui saute dessus en hurlant : "goûter" ! Et il se fait courser par un bretteur enragé.

Plus tard, Nami et Sanji font un jeu de raquette au bord de l'eau pendant que Brook, Usopp et Zorro se passent une balle. Ils ont de l'eau jusqu'à la taille et s'amusent beaucoup. Chopper aimerait les rejoindre. Soudain, une grosse voix le fait sursauter.

- Suuuuuper ! J'ai fini mon château ! Vous voulez venir voir ?

Robin relève la tête de son livre et Luffy saute sur des deux pieds. Un à un, leurs amis sortent de l'eau et se précipitent devant l'œuvre monumentale du cyborg. Puis, ils laissent les enfants investir la construction de sable et vont tous se baigner en hurlant comme des babouins. Pourquoi hurlent-ils ? Parce qu'Usopp a marché sur un coquillage piquant, parce que Franky est si lourd qu'il s'est auto embourbé dans le sable, parce que Luffy a envoyé une algue sur la pauvre navigatrice, parce que Chopper s'est fait agresser par une grosse vague et parce que tous les touristes se sont mis à gueuler après eux. Normal quoi.

* * *

><p><strong>NdZ<strong> Voilà un peu de soleil et de chaleur pour inonder votre journée :)  
>Pour les reviews, c'est juste dessous :)<p> 


	40. 39 La ville est déserte

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

Happy Halloween (avec un peu de retard...) Et comme il est de bon goût de voir des fantômes, des sorcières et d'autres créatures un peu flippantes et dégoûtantes, je vous ai concocté un petit chapitre à déguster comme un bonbon enrobé.

_Pause réponse aux reviews_

_Lau'Linsomniaque : Aaaaah ouiiii dééééésoléééééé ! Mais j'ai passé un super week-end et j'étais tellement fatiguée le dimanche soir que… pouèt, voilà tout. On est pas dans un moulin ? Et bien… dans un certain sens, si x) J'espère que ton chat ne s'est pas laissé faire ! Oh oui, Hadès est un excellent personnage ^.^ les chansons gèrent grave la classe ! Haha, oui ça donne envie d'aller se baigner… Allez, tous dans l'hémisphère sud ^^ Haha oui, il fait bien chaud à l'intérieur ! Merci pour ta review, j'adore toujours autant tes reviews :)_

Allez, c'est parti pour le chapiiiiiitre !

Enjoy ;)

* * *

><p><strong>La ville est déserte<strong>

La ville est déserte. Comme toutes les villes de cette île. Le vent soulève des tas de poussières grises dans un silence religieux et morne. Le soleil est caché par un immense nuage, le ciel est vide de vie. Les voitures ne sont plus que des épaves et on entend des portes claquer au pied des immeubles gris. La ville est déserte, tout le monde a fuit.

Tout le monde ? Non. Au beau milieu d'une grande avenue, neuf personnes avancent. On ne les voit pas très bien à cause de la poussière mais ces neuf étrangers s'approchent, sans un mot. La tranquillité de la rue n'est bousculée que par le bruit lourd de leur pas. Ils avancent, droit sur la barrière grillagée. Certains sont armés, d'autres serrent leurs poings, il y en a même un qui a revêtu une lourde armure. De loin, ils ressemblent à une troupe d'élite venue d'un autre monde.

Un vieux sac en plastique passe devant eux, poussé par un courant d'air invisible. Quelqu'un se met à siffloter un petit air connu, un air de western. L'homme le plus à gauche lève sa tête vers son voisin, un grand gaillard fin comme un clou, et se met à soupirer :

- Brook. T'as fini de nous faire du Ennio Morricone à tout bout de champ ?

- Yohoho, désolé. De voir ce sac en plastique, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

L'homme soupire à nouveau et se concentre sur leur objectif. Il sort l'un de ses sabres et demande :

- On fait quel genre d'offensive, capitaine ?

L'interpellé est un gars frêle avec un chapeau de paille sur la tête. Il avance d'un pas par rapport aux autres et se tourne dans le sens contraire de ses compagnons. Il ne dit rien pendant quelques instants, se contentant de marcher en arrière puis, il déclare :

- On fait comme d'hab.

- On fonce dans le tas ?

- Non, imbécile ! réplique un gars blond qui tire sur une cigarette. Pas ce "comme d'hab" là.

- Mais oui, Zorro, déclare une voix féminine sur la droite. Nos ennemis ne sont pas les mêmes, tu le sais. Alors, on fait comme l'autre fois.

- Sinon, on va perdre des têtes, déclare l'homme à l'armure.

- Déjà qu'on en a qu'une seule par personne, souffle un petit gringalet à son voisin.

Le voisin en question, un drôle de personnage hyper musclé mais à la tête ridiculement disproportionnée, approuve en silence.

- Ça va être risqué.

- Tu devrais avoir l'habitude, Chopper. Avec Luffy, c'est toujours risqué, soupire le gars tout à gauche.

La seule à ne rien dire, c'est la femme tout à droite. Soudain, elle s'arrête, ferme les yeux et croise ses bras devant sa poitrine. Aussitôt, les huit autres stoppent leur marche et attendent en silence sans même se retourner. Lorsqu'elle rouvre les yeux, elle se remet à marcher, remettant tout le convoi en route.

- Alors ? demande l'autre femme à ses côtés.

- Ils sont nombreux. Très nombreux et en horde. Capitaine ?

Un silence les interrompt quelques instants sans pour autant les stopper dans leur marche. Ils se dirigent droit sur la barrière métallique fermement close par un gros cadenas et ils n'ont pas l'intention de s'arrêter pour la regarder. Le gars au chapeau de paille pose sa main sur son couvre chef et déclare d'une voix ferme et forte :

- Ok, les gars. Zorro, Usopp, Nami, vous prenez par la droite, en grimpant sur les toits des maisons vous devriez vous hissez de l'autre côté sans trop de problèmes. Franky, Chopper, Sanji, par la gauche, débrouillez-vous. Robin, Brook et moi on file tout droit.

- Yosh ! répliquent les huit autres.

- On se retrouve là bas ! Et faites attention à ne pas vous faire mordre. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir des zombies pour compagnons !

- On a déjà Brook, c'est suffisant comme mort-vivant !

- Je suis vexé par cette remarque, Zorro !

Les deux groupes de droite et gauche se séparent de la ligne parfaite qu'ils formaient et se mettent à courir chacun vers leurs objectifs. Le capitaine garde la tête de son peloton.

La ville est déserte mais les Mugiwaras sont là, devant l'immense grille qui protège la ville des zombies. Ils sont là et ils vont s'en donner à cœur joie. La tâche est ardue mais ils sont pirates et une horde de zombie ne leur fait pas plus peur qu'un ramassis de Marine.

En vérité, ils le font surtout parce que la seule source de nourriture de l'île se trouve de l'autre côté de cette grille et que le capitaine de l'expédition a vraiment très faim.

**…**

Luffy balance son poing dans la grille, faisant voler en éclat le cadenas qui retenait le tout bien fermé. Les zombies sont un peu surpris. Ils tournent leurs yeux mornes et vides vers les nouveaux arrivants. Il leur faut peu de temps pour réaliser que ces étrangers sont vivants, donc que c'est de la nourriture. Malheureusement, ils réagissent un peu trop tardivement, le bras de Luffy balaie les deux premiers rangs. Brook passe derrière son capitaine pour donner un second coup aux zombies à terre (car tout le monde le sait : toujours effectuer deux coups simultanés pour plus de sureté). Les attaques de Robin étant peu efficaces dans un combat contre des morts vivants, elle se contente de garder un œil sur ses amis en prenant bien soin de ne pas faire trainer ses membres surnuméraires n'importe où.

- Diable ! s'exclame Brook. Regarde celui-ci comme il a des dents pointues !

- Il a dû en manger pas mal des comme nous, réplique Robin.

- Je me demande s'ils sont vraiment attirés par moi…

- Pas le temps de se poser cette question, Brook ! s'écrie Luffy en avançant. On doit retrouver les autres et aller jusqu'au supermarché !

Au moment où il termine sa phrase, une horde se jette sur lui par la droite. Il balance une jambe élastique pour leur faire perdre l'équilibre en hurlant :

- Dégagez ! J'veux d'la viaaaaaaande !

De son côté, Franky a fait fondre le grillage, permettant ainsi à Sanji et Chopper de passer sans problème. Les trois gaillards perdent 5 minutes parce que le cyborg s'est coincé les cheveux dans un bout de métal piquant. Alors qu'ils sont en train de tirer sur le pauvre Franky, ils se font attaquer par une horde de zombie dont les cris de rage leur indiquent clairement qu'ils sont affamés.

- Chopper, essaie de faire sortir ce gros balourd de ce traquenard pendant que j'explose les têtes de ces machins.

Sanji fait virevolter ses jambes sur les diverses têtes toutes plus horribles les unes que les autres. Lorsque Franky, ce nigaud, s'est enfin délivré et a rebouché le grillage, le cuisinier a déjà terminé le boulot.

- Joli paysage, approuve le cyborg. Pas très accueillant mais bon. Fallait s'en douter.

- Attention ! hurle Chopper. Y'en a trois qui se relèvent !

- Merde ! peste le blond.

(Qu'est-ce que je disais sur le "double coup" plus haut ?!)

- Laisse, je suis dans la place.

Tranquillement, le charpentier décalque les trois détraqués d'un coup de vent bien senti dans la gorge. Les trois têtes tombent au sol dans un bruit dégoutant. Chopper réprime un haut-le-cœur.

- C'est dégueulasse, Franky. Pense à Chopper un peu…

- Il avait qu'à rester sur le bateau !

- Pas question ! Si l'un d'entre vous est blessé, je dois pouvoir intervenir rapidement !

- Si l'un d'entre nous se fait mordre, tu ne pourras rien faire. Bon, continuons. Je suis sûr que Luffy est en train de tous se les farcir sans nous en laisser un seul.

Franky sort quelques armes (d'où, on ne sait pas) et les donne à ses amis. Chopper se retrouve avec deux revolvers et Sanji avec une carabine. Le cyborg dégaine deux mitraillettes et le petit groupe s'éloigne. On entend à intervalle régulier leurs armes pétarader.

De son côté, Zorro a mis un temps fou à faire monter Nami et Usopp sur le toit d'une maison basse. Il est passé de l'autre côté du grillage mais les deux trouillards sont toujours fichés sur le toit, se demandant comment ils vont faire pour atterrir en un seul morceau dans la zone infectée. Le sabreur commence vraiment à s'impatienter lorsque ses camarades se décident enfin à sauter la barrière. À voir leur chute et leur mine déconfite, Zorro suppose qu'une petite main les a aidés à faire le grand saut. Il ricane :

- Allez, les zozos. On n'a pas de temps à perdre. Luffy va tout se taper !

Ils avancent en ligne, non pas que se soit une stratégie d'attaque mais si Usopp et Nami ne se positionnent pas respectivement à droite et à gauche du bretteur, cet idiot va forcément se perdre. Et se retrouver seul au milieu des zombies n'est pas franchement un des passes temps favoris de ces deux fiers aventuriers.

Au grand désespoir de Zorro, ils ne croisent aucune horde avant de retrouver leur capitaine.

- Youhou ! Les gars ! On est là !

- Nan, Luffy. Tu es tout seul, réplique Zorro.

- Où est Robin ? s'inquiète Nami. Et Brook ?

- Ah ?! Ils sont derrière, Brook vérifie que tous les zombies que j'ai dégommé sont bien mort.

- C'est assez hilarant comme situation, souffle Usopp. Pourtant, ça ne me donne pas mais alors pas du tout envie de rire… Étrange.

Les deux groupes se retrouvent et avancent un peu. Le capitaine pirate laisse le bretteur se faire une bonne petite horde puis, ils retrouvent leurs trois compagnons manquants. Sourires de connivences, décompte des cadavres explosés, disputes, bosses et pansements, pause grignotage… Bref, tout est normal. Franky propose quelques armes, Robin s'équipe d'un bon fusil avec un air effrayant mais bon, c'est Robin, ne l'oublions pas, et Nami prend un simple revolver qu'Usopp charge avec des balles à blanc.

- Comme ça, si tu nous tires dessus sans faire exprès, ça fera mal mais on devrait s'en sortir sans blessures.

- Dis que je ne sais pas tirer aussi ! s'énerve la rousse.

- En fait, j'en sais rien, ce n'est qu'une simple précaution ! Ne me frappe pas !

Luffy trouve un couvercle de poubelle en métal gisant au sol et décide de s'en servir comme bouclier. Puis, la fine équipe reprend son périple à travers la zone infectée.

Ils croisent une horde qu'ils s'empressent de débiter à coup de plomb dans les dents et de têtes coupées. Luffy demande à Franky une arme gros calibre. Le cyborg n'hésite pas deux secondes et réplique qu'il est suffisamment dangereux sans armes, donc hors de question de lui en donner. Le capitaine se met à bouder.

Ils arrivent en vue du fameux supermarché. Des tas de zombies tentent de pénétrer à l'intérieur, bouchant toutes les entrées (et éventuellement, les sorties mais d'un point de vue pragmatique, ce sont les mêmes).

- Il doit y avoir de la bonne viande si même les zombies veulent rentrer, déclare Luffy sûr de lui.

- Les zombies sont-ils de nature curieux ? demande Usopp en s'adressant à Robin.

- Aucune idée, réplique l'archéologue. Personne n'a encore fait d'étude comportementaliste sur ces êtres en marge de la société.

- En marge ouais, carrément en dehors plutôt ! souffle Nami. Bon, comment on procède ?

- Facile, déclare Zorro.

Tout le monde ici présent sait que ce n'est jamais une bonne idée lorsque c'est le bretteur ou le capitaine qui sort ce genre truc. Les pirates se taisent et jaugent leur compagnon du regard.

- Faut passer par le toit.

- Bonne idée !

Devinez qui a hurlé ?

- Non, Luffy ! C'est du suicide !

- Ne le secoue pas comme un prunier, Usopp, déclare Chopper. Après tout, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux dans le cas présent.

- Oui, mais il faut toujours du monde à l'extérieur pour anéantir tout ce ramassis de morts décomposés, ajoute Sanji.

Luffy se gratte le crâne sous son chapeau de paille. Puis, comme un bon capitaine, il se concentre un instant sur l'organisation à suivre et désigne les deux équipes. La moitié des "victimes de l'idiotie de Monkey D. Luffy" se rebelle et, finalement, c'est le cuisinier qui décide des équipes : Luffy, Nami, Usopp et Sanji vont chercher la bouffe pendant que Franky, Zorro, Chopper, Robin et Brook restent à l'extérieur et débarrassent la zone de toute présence humaine semi-vivante.

- Mais non, Brook ! Quand je parle de "présence humaine semi-vivante", je ne parle pas de toi mais des zombies !

- Ah ouf, j'ai eu peur.

- Ouais en même temps, j'te comprends, avoue Zorro. T'es pas clair, sourcil en vrille !

- La ferme, la courgette ! C'est que répéter "zombie" à tout bout de champs, ça devient lassant !

- Suuuuper façon d'y remédier. Belle initiative !

- Bon et si on y allait ? s'impatiente le capitaine.

Le bretteur est content de ne plus avoir les deux trouillards sur les bras. Il va pouvoir se livrer corps et âme à la lutte contre les zombies. Luffy, à l'aide de son élastique pouvoir, a transporté ses amis jusqu'au toit du supermarché. Immobile, une main en visière sur son front, Franky déclare :

- On va supposer qu'ils sont arrivés en un seul morceau.

- Aaaaaaah ! hurle Chopper. J'aurai dû aller avec eux !

- Mais non, mais non, assure Robin. Ils vont tous très bien. Mis à part les bosses.

Inutile de préciser que les bosses sont toutes sur la tête de Luffy et que c'est Nami qui les y a "gentiment" déposées. Chopper souffle, rassuré puis, il se met en route derrière ses quatre compagnons.

Sanji a fait un trou sur le toit. Luffy entre à l'intérieur rapidement suivi des autres. Nami repère ce dont ils ont besoin. Avec Usopp, elle met tout dans des grands sacs de toile. Soudain, un bruit de métal les fait sursauter. Luffy vient de lancer son bouclier contre une porte que les zombies viennent de casser.

- Les sales bêtes tentent de rentrer par ici ! Vite, Sanji, va leur foutre une rouste !

- Pourquoi t'y vas pas toi-même ? demande le cuistot.

- Parce que y'en a d'autres qui entrent par l'autre bout du bâtiment. Je vais les défoncer ! réplique le capitaine en s'éloignant le sourire immense.

À l'extérieur, les combats entre les cinq pirates et l'armée de morts vivants font rage ! Mais personne ne semble souffrir de cette situation. Chopper désarmé se retrouve engloutit sous le nombre mais il passe en mode kung-fu et cet instant de faiblesse n'est plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Robin, en revanche, peine à s'en sortir, même armée. Franky reste près d'elle, Zorro se contentant de surveiller du coin de l'œil. Brook, un peu à l'écart, s'amuse à trancher les têtes et à tâter les corps inertes pour vérifier qu'ils sont bien morts (pour de bon cette fois). En s'éloignant un peu trop de ses compagnons, une chose étrange à l'horizon l'intrigue. Il prend le temps d'observer et lorsqu'il comprend, un vent de panique souffle sur lui. Il pousse un cri de terreur en revenant vers Zorro.

- Quoi encore.

- Il… il… il y a des tas et des tas de zombies qui arrivent par l'ouest !

- Ah oui ?! Où ça ?! J'vois rien, moi !

- … L'ouest c'est de l'autre côté, Zorro.

Luffy et les autres reviennent alors que Franky shoote les derniers morts-vivants. Devant les traits inquiets de Zorro et Brook (même si pour voir les traits inquiets de Brook, il faut être très perspicace), Luffy fronce les sourcils. Le squelette lui indique la ligne d'horizon, noire de cadavre en putréfaction miraculeusement revenus à la vie.

- Non, Brook. N'utilise pas l'expression "miraculeusement revenus à la vie". Ça c'est pour toi, pas pour ces choses, soupire Nami.

- Que devons-nous faire ? demande Usopp alors que ses genoux jouent des castagnettes. Fuir ou… fuir ?

- Éradiquer toute la vermine bien sûr ! réplique Sanji. Ces zombies n'ont qu'à bien se tenir !

Luffy, Zorro et Brook approuvent, c'est un excellent programme ! Franky recharge les armes, Nami et Usopp mettent en sécurité les sacs de nourriture au couvert des arbres de la forêt, Zorro met son bandana sur sa tête, Chopper sort une rumble ball et voici nos pirates près à l'affrontement final.

_… Je vous le fais version film américain ?! Oui ?!... Ok, j'vous le sers avec supplément ketchup parce que je vous aime beaucoup…_

Brook et Zorro s'élancent vers la première ligne et tranchent dans le tas. Les ventres s'ouvrent sur des entrailles en putréfaction qui saturent l'air de leurs nauséabondes remontées gastriques pourries. Les deux compères dévient sur la droite laissant libre cours au pouvoir destructeur de leur capitaine élastique. Luffy donne des claques aux zombies qui s'écrasent au sol dans un bruit écœurant.

Une vingtaine de zombies atteint le groupe de pirate resté en retrait. Franky tend ses bras, fait claquer les recharges et fait entendre le doux bruit métallique de ses mitraillettes. Il vise tellement bien qu'Usopp n'arrive même plus à compter le nombre d'head shot ! Le sang gicle dans tout les sens. Robin s'avance un peu pour tirer dans le tas, elle aussi. Chopper a chargé de ses cornes un groupe d'une dizaine d'individus tous plus morts les uns que les autres et les envoie en l'air avant de poursuivre sa route en changeant de forme. Usopp arme son kabuto et fait exploser les zombies volants. Le sniper est excellent tireur et pas un seul cadavre ne s'en sort vivant.

Une pluie de sang, d'organes en lambeau et de trucs gluants tombe sur les pirates. Nami hurle de terreur. Franky se retourne, affolé, avant de soupirer et de se recentrer sur son plan d'action, l'œil dans le viseur et les bras bien campés sur leurs positions. La navigatrice a juste une main cadavérique qui lui est tombée dans le décolleté. Sanji se précipite pour la protéger. Jusque là, il se contentait de repousser l'attaque d'un pied bien avisé. Il se rapproche de Nami, bombant le torse et lui promettant, haletant, qu'il ne laisserait aucun zombie effleurer sa fraîche peau de jeune femme. Lorsque Chopper et Usopp recommencent leur combo spécial vraiment très spécial, Sanji hurle de terreur en recevant un reste d'estomac sur le crâne.

Zorro tranche tout ce qui bouge sous ses yeux de manière suspecte et désorganisée. Il manque par deux fois de trancher Brook. Le sang qui gicle semble plus l'exciter qu'autre chose. Aussi, lorsqu'il se retrouve sans zombie face à lui, il cligne des yeux plusieurs fois avant de se tourner et de reprendre l'assaut. Robin, non loin de là, se demande pourquoi le bretteur sortait de la forêt.

Une demi-heure plus tard, le sol est jonché de cadavres bels et bien morts dans une boue à la couleur brune qui n'est pas sans rappeler celle du sang caillé. L'odeur est infecte mais les pirates ne bougent pas, pas encore. Ils sondent les alentours puis, lorsqu'ils sont sûrs que plus rien ne bouge, ils rangent leurs armes et font demi-tour.

**…**

La ville est déserte. Seul un sac en plastique se déplace, poussé par les assauts du vent. Au loin, on entend le grincement lugubre de la porte en grillage métallique qui tourne sur ses gonds.

S'il y avait eu quelqu'un, il aurait vu passer neuf personnes aussi silencieuses que la mort. Leurs vêtements couverts d'un sang brun séché et puant lui auraient prouvé qu'ils avaient combattus avec rage, force et détermination. Les lourds sacs que transportaient les plus forts d'entre eux contenaient les restes de nourriture de cette contrée. Derrière eux, il n'y avait plus que le silence assourdissant des perdants qui n'étaient pas assez forts pour avoir une chance de s'en sortir.

La ville est déserte, comme l'intégralité de l'île à présent. Il n'y a plus de pirates affamés. Ni de zombies d'ailleurs. D'un geste vague, cette île peut être rayée de la carte des lieux sympathiques où habiter. Il n'y a plus rien que des corps en putréfaction. L'île est déserte. Mais c'est peut-être pas plus mal comme ça.

* * *

><p><strong>NdZ<strong> Alors oui, je trouve que cet OS est assez indépendant, il aurait presque pu sortir du recueil. Mais j'avais très envie de le placer ici. Je pense finalement qu'il y a trouvé sa place, non ? Bon, ensuite, je tiens à m'excuser platement auprès de Nami et Sanji. Oui, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de leur faire tomber dessus des trucs dégueulasses =] Sérieusement, je trouve ce chapitre excellent. Je me suis tellement kiffé à le faire... (oui ça ne veut rien dire mais j'm'en fiche !)

Merci à tous de me suivre encore et toujours, de laisser des reviews et de rire ! Votre soutien est le plus beau des cadeaux :D Merci beaucoup !


	41. 40 Les Mugiwaras à Ikéa

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

OH MY ! On est déjà au chapitre 40 ! C'est complètement fou !

Hem, bref.

Aujourd'hui, un chapitre pour l'adorable **Madou** qui avait proposé "achat de meubles". L'idée a évolué et est devenue ceci.

_Pause réponse aux reviews_

_Lau'Linsomniaque : Ah oui, j'aurai peut-être du préciser ceci effectivement… ^^ En tout cas merci pour ta review et j'espère que tu n'as pas trop mis de zombies dans tes maths !_

Enjoy ;)

Précision: Ikéa est une marque déposée, je n'ai rien inventé.

* * *

><p><strong>Les Mugiwaras à Ikéa<strong>

Un grand centre commercial, des chariots pour faire des courses entre les rayons, des magasins de fringues de luxe, des restaurants gastronomiques à foison, des distributeurs de bonbons, des tas de gens à embêter… Des innombrables possibilités de bêtise qui s'offraient à lui, Luffy a choisit de faire un tour à Ikéa.

**.**

Robin marche calmement dans les allées, jette des coups d'œil intéressés à un meuble design ou à un fauteuil original. D'un œil discret, elle surveille Nami. La navigatrice est pire qu'une enfant lâchée dans un magasin de jouet en pleine période de fin d'année. L'archéologue ne se fait pas de souci pour le capitaine, il est sous la surveillance de Franky, à l'autre bout du magasin. Aucun risque de bêtise de ce côté-là. Quant à Zorro, il s'est sans doute égaré mais ce n'est presque rien, à part s'il fait de la casse. Robin pousse un soupir et continue son exploration.

Il faut savoir qu'à la base, si Luffy a choisit Ikéa, c'est également pour changer certains meubles du Sunny qui n'ont malheureusement pas survécu aux dernières batailles de Sanji et Zorro. Mais le magasin est tellement grand, il y a tellement de chose à voir, que ce n'est même pas dit qu'ils ressortent avec les meubles…

Franky garde en tête la mission achat. Tout en gardant un œil sur le capitaine, il cherche.

- Oï ! Luffy, Usopp ! Venez, le salon c'est par là !

- Tu crois qu'on va trouver ce qu'on cherche là-bas ? demande le sniper.

- J'en sais rien, on verra. Luffy ! Au pied !

- Hééé mais je suis pas un chien !

- Nan mais si ça continue, je vais finir par t'attacher !

Les trois garçons traversent l'aire des salles de bain, Luffy fait mine de se doucher à chaque pièce. Ils arrivent dans les salons. Usopp attrape Luffy par l'oreille et suit le cyborg en cherchant la table basse idéale.

Un peu plus loin, Sanji et Chopper cherchent Brook. Ils sont dans les chambres et ont égaré le squelette quelque part entre les lits pour enfant et les tapis en fourrure. Le cuisinier regarde sous les lits, derrière les rideaux, entre les bibliothèques aux noms imprononçables… le médecin regarde dans les placards, sous les magazines, sous les abat-jours des lampes aux doux noms exotiques… Les deux pirates trouvent Zorro affalé sur un pouf. Sanji soupire et s'éloigne en grognant. Chopper pense qu'il vaudrait mieux garder le bretteur sous le coude alors, il le réveille et l'entraîne avec lui.

- Hé mais tu fais quoi ?! s'exclame le bretteur encore ensommeillé.

- On cherche Brook.

- Nan, on abandonne, déclare Sanji. Il va bien finir par réapparaître un moment ou un autre.

- Ah, soupire Chopper. D'accord. Où on va alors ?!

- Dans le rayon cuisine, déclare Zorro.

Sanji approuve aussitôt ! Le petit renne se met à sourire. Finalement, ces deux là s'entendent bien. Si seulement il savait que Zorro a dit ça uniquement pour que le cuistot lui foute la paix, il ne serait pas aussi enthousiaste.

Nami a décidé de tester tous les fauteuils. Elle s'assied, soupire d'aise, réfléchit, se relève et critique. Le fauteuil fait également partie des choses à acheter pour le Sunny parce que les garçons ont involontairement cassé celui de la navigatrice (oui, ils se sont jetés à quatre dessus, ça ne lui a pas plu)… Robin, un carnet à la main, note les noms des modèles préférés de la navigatrice car, bien qu'elles soient intelligentes et cultivées, ni l'une ni l'autre n'est capable de les retenir. Une fois que tous les fauteuils ont été testés, Nami se met brusquement à courir en disant :

- Allons voir les chambres !

- Est-ce vraiment une bonne idée ?!

- Mais ouiiiii ! J'ai envie de tester le moelleux des lits !

- D'accord, soupire Robin en suivant la jeune navigatrice.

Non loin d'elles, Franky, Usopp et Luffy étudient la résistance des tables basses. C'est-à-dire que le cyborg prend Luffy entre ses grosses mains, le soulève au-dessus de sa tête et le balance sur la table. Le capitaine fait "aïe", rebondit et atterris sur ses pieds pendant qu'Usopp observe le tout.

- Celle-ci a un peu bougé au moment de l'impact et au vu du revêtement assez classique, à la première altercation, la peinture va partir.

- Ok ! s'exclame Franky. Table suivante. Capitaine ?!

- Présent !

- Vous avez besoin d'aide, messieurs ?

Les trois gars se retournent en un même mouvement. Un vendeur les fixe, un sourire immense peint sur son visage. Usopp et Franky tournent la tête vers leur capitaine. Luffy est toujours heureux d'écouter les autres et d'accepter l'aide de n'importe qui. Alors, sur ce coup, ils ont un peu peur. Car demander de l'aide à un vendeur signifie qu'il ne vous lâchera pas la grappe. Luffy se met à sourire. Le cyborg et le sniper avalent bruyamment leur salive.

- Non merci ! On se débrouille !

Soupir de soulagement.

- Ah, euh, vous êtes certain, monsieur ?

- Absolument, pourquoi ?

- C'est que… vous avez une drôle de technique pour…

- Ah oui mais ça c'est à cause des autres, souffle Luffy.

- Ah ?

- Oui, oui ! Ne vous en faîtes pas, on sait ce qu'on fait !

Usopp a envie d'éclater de rire. Entendre son capitaine dire ce genre de chose, ça n'est pas courant. Franky salue aimablement le vendeur et poursuit sa quête. Il déniche une table en chêne, un peu chère mais c'est le level au-dessus de toutes celles qu'ils ont trouvées jusque là.

- Luffy, Usopp, testons celle-ci !

- Ooooh, elle est belle ! s'extasie le capitaine. Moi, elle me plait !

- Fracasse-toi dessus, après on verra, soupire Usopp qui a du mal à cacher son enthousiasme.

De toute sa force de cyborg, Franky balance son capitaine qui rebondit dans un "aïe" et retombe sur ses pattes. Réflexion. La table est intacte. Usopp note la référence aux mille consonnes et le trio part à la recherche de la navigatrice.

La navigatrice, elle, est complètement hystérique. Dans chaque chambre, elle s'allonge sur le lit, se roule sur les tapis, ouvre tous les placards… et déniche Brook endormi dans un dressing.

- Brook ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?! s'écrie-t-elle.

Le squelette se réveille en sursautant, se paie le plafond et atterris sur le coccyx.

- Aïouille ! Nami, Robin ! Je cherchais Sanji et Chopper en fait.

- Tu as dû les perdre depuis longtemps, déclare Robin.

- Ok, tu restes avec nous alors ! Dis Robin, tu ne veux pas essayer ce lit, il est trop confortable !

L'historienne ne répond rien et passe son chemin, Brook se lève et la suit. Nami, traînant des pieds, soupire en suivant le groupe.

Dans le rayon cuisine, Sanji s'extasie de tout : les plans de travail impeccables, les placards qui se ferment tout seul, les tiroirs à étage, les astuces pour ranger les ustensiles, les frigidaires immenses…

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH ! hurle le cuisinier en refermant violemment une porte de réfrigérateur.

- Kessispasse ? hurle Chopper en accourant.

Sanji, blanc comme un linge, montre le frigidaire du doigt. Il essaie de dire quelque chose mais il ne fait que marmonner et Chopper entend "fantôme". Aussitôt, le petit renne se met à trembler comme une feuille et saute sur Zorro qui approche.

- Y se passe quoi ?

- Fan…fan… Fantôme !

- Ah bon ?!

Il ouvre en grand la porte… et Luffy apparaît, une moue boudeuse sur le visage.

- Ya même pas de viande dans ce truc, déclare-t-il en sortant.

- Oï ! s'écrie le cyborg dans leur dos. Zorro, Sanji, Chopper ! Coucou, vous avez pas vu Luffy ?

- Si, j'suis là !

- Aaaah, t'es pas possible ! s'écrie Usopp en lui fichant un poing sur le crâne. Je t'avais dit qu'il n'y avait rien à bouffer.

- Oui mais j'ai faim ! Sanji ! Goûter !

Le capitaine se reprend un poing. On ne fait pas de frayeur ainsi à son cuisinier. Franky déclare qu'ils ont déniché leur nouvelle table basse, Chopper ajoute qu'ils ont trouvé un nouveau placard pour la réserve et Luffy marmonne qu'il a faim. Les pirates se mettent alors à la recherche des deux femmes et de Brook, le squelette égaré.

- On ne va tout de même pas faire une annonce micro ! s'inquiète Chopper.

- Ahah, ça pourrait être fun ! s'exclame Zorro.

Usopp met sa main devant sa bouche et prend une voix de grand magasin :

- Le petit Brook est attendu par ses amis au rayon réfrigérateur, merci ! Le petit Brook est un gentil squelette, si vous le trouvez, n'hésitez pas à le ramener à ses amis ! Merci !

- On m'appelle ? demande une voix caverneuse provenant d'un placard.

Usopp et Chopper sautent derrière Franky. Le cyborg sort sa petite main et ouvre la porte. Le squelette est plié en trois dans le placard et semble attendre quelque chose.

- Hey Brook, à quoi tu joues ?

- Je fais un cache-cache avec Robin. Mais je crois que je me suis encore endormi.

Les pirates éclatent de rire et tentent de retrouver leurs deux amies. Brook indique vaguement l'aire où sont exposés les fauteuils. Ils s'y dirigent et finissent par croiser Nami et Robin. Ils échangent leurs informations, confortablement installés dans un grand canapé d'angle. Puis, lorsque Luffy en a vraiment marre (et que, par conséquent, tout le monde en a marre de Luffy), les pirates se dirigent vers l'étage inférieur pour aller chercher leurs nouveaux meubles.

En passant, Usopp ne peut s'empêcher de se faire des auréoles sur la tête avec les luminaires, Franky et Chopper font un concours de grimaces dans les miroirs, Luffy réclame les peluches, Nami caresse tous les tapis… Au rayon des plantes vertes, Usopp et Luffy improvisent un chat perché en parlant comme des indigènes puis, dans les réserves du magasin, les pirates font un cache-cache géant. Une fois que Sanji en a marre et pète un câble, les pirates prennent tout ce dont ils ont besoin (en fait, l'expression la plus exacte est plutôt : Franky se met en mode tank et Zorro entasse tout sur ses genoux) et se dirigent vers la caisse. Sanji, avec Usopp et Robin, part devant pour préparer le goûter. Chopper se juche sur les épaules de son capitaine pour faire l'avion et Franky sert de caddie.

Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'ils sont de retour au bateau que Zorro a un sursaut :

- Euh, les gars ? Quelqu'un a vu Brook ?!

Quelque part dans les tréfonds des réserves du Ikéa, un squelette s'est endormi dans une armoire.

* * *

><p><strong>NdZ<strong> Bon, **Madou**, j'espère que ça t'a plu. Je me suis beaucoup amusé à l'écrire, tu peux pas savoir ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu.  
>Pour les reviews, c'est juste dessous :)<p> 


	42. 41 ONOFF

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

Aujourd'hui est un jour absolument comme les autres ! Et c'est parti pour une bonne aventure ! Le chapitre du jour est une idée de **Pifouyou76** mais adorable **Pommi**, tu devrais trouver quelque chose qui appartient à ton imagination débridée dedans...

Euh par contre, pour le titre, c'est du pur n'importe quoi mais vous verrez, ce n'est pas si idiot que ça.

_Pause réponse aux reviews_

_Lau'Linsomniaque : (Alors oui, je sais tu as un compte désormais, mais j'avais la flemme de te faire un PM avec ça... donc c'est la dernière fois que je te répond ici) Ne t'inquiètes pas, Ikéa c'est pas non plus super exceptionnel. Mais si un jour tu as l'occasion, c'est un bon moment de pure perte de temps x) Sérieusement ? Il n'y a pas de Mcdo en Corse ? J'avoue n'y être jamais allé, ça m'étonne ce que tu dis et en même temps c'et rigolo ^^ On a des habitudes différentes ! En tout cas, merci pour ta review et merci de suivre toujours autant :) Bonne lecture ^^ Oh et ne t'en fais pas pour les idées. Pour le moment, j'ai ce qu'il faut. C'est si un jour une idée s'illumine en toi… x)_

Bon allez, je vous laisse lire en paix.

Enjoy ;)

* * *

><p><strong>ONOFF**

Luffy s'ennuie. Ça faisait trois semaines qu'il ne s'était pas ennuyé, c'était trop beau pour que ça dure. Il s'ennuie vraiment. Chopper trouve même qu'il ressemble à Franky quand il n'a plus de cola. Assis par terre à écraser des herbes sur le pont du Sunny, le petit renne observe son capitaine avachi sur la balançoire. Soudain, la voix de Brook résonne dans le haut-parleur :

- Île en vue, compagnons !

Luffy se relève d'un bond.

- Mais non, bouffon ! peste Zorro en fond. C'est une illusion !

- Ah, bon. Pardon !

Luffy se ramolli jusque sur le sol.

- Robin, Nami ! scande Sanji. Je vous ai fait un cocktail.

Luffy redresse la tête, des étoiles dans les yeux et la bave qui coule.

- J'avais pas de quoi en faire pour vous les gars…

La tête de Luffy retombe lourdement au sol. En geignant, le capitaine se retourne. Désormais, Chopper trouve qu'il ressemble à une larve. Il avance à la manière d'une chenille jusqu'au pied de Franky et approche sa main pour jouer mollement avec les orteils du cyborg. Nami vient s'asseoir à côté de Chopper.

- Il va mal, déclare le médecin.

- J'en ai parlé à Sanji, il est en train de brancher la console.

- Bonne idée.

Un silence s'écoule entre eux.

- Regarde-le comme il est ridicule, soupire la navigatrice.

- Il est surtout très réceptif, regarde.

Chopper s'éclaircit la voix et déclare :

- Oh un monstre marin !

Luffy a un soubresaut, ses yeux s'illuminent et son sourire s'élargit.

- Ah bah non, ce n'était qu'un bout d'écorce qui flotte.

Luffy redevient larve.

- Hé j'ai retrouvé un cookie !

Luffy a un soubresaut, ses yeux s'illuminent et son sourire s'élargit.

- Oula, il est tout pourri, même les mouettes n'en voudraient pas.

Luffy redevient larve. ON/OFF. Nami trouve ça trop fun. Elle poursuit :

- J'ai l'impression qu'Usopp fait un cache-cache…

Luffy a un soubresaut, ses yeux s'illuminent et son sourire s'élargit.

- Ah non c'est vrai qu'il a dit qu'il allait travailler dans son atelier.

Luffy redevient larve.

- Hey ! Sanji et Zorro se battent encore !

Luffy a un soubresaut, ses yeux s'illuminent et son sourire s'élargit.

- Ah non, c'est juste Sanji qui se bat avec un câble électrique…

Luffy redevient larve. Franky soupire. Il trouve cela désespérant et très vilain. Chopper et Nami se mettent à rire et continuent à faire changer l'humeur de leur capitaine. Soudain, Sanji apparaît.

- Nami chéééééérie ! J'ai branché la console dans le salon et j'ai lancé Just Dance ! Tout est prêt !

- Just Dance ? demande Brook du haut de la vigie. J'arrive de suiiiiite ! Je suis un professionnel !

- Fait descendre le concombre aussi ! Luffy, tu viens ?

- Mmmmmmmmmh, grogne le capitaine.

Consternation dans l'équipe.

- J'ai fait du pop corn et des cookies.

- J'arrive !

**.**

Brook est effectivement assez doué. À la première choré, il fait un sans faute. En même temps, c'était une facile. Zorro, assis dans un coin, boude parce qu'il n'a pas envie de danser. Chopper et Luffy se déhanchent devant l'écran, pendant que Nami prend des photos. Robin regarde la scène en souriant et Franky chante. Lorsqu'Usopp arrive de son atelier, le cyborg le soulève de terre et le met au milieu de la piste, entre lui et Sanji, et Luffy démarre la choré. Ils ont mis une difficile, juste pour le faire suer (au sens premier du terme évidemment).

À la fin de la danse, Usopp est naze.

- Nan mais les gars, vous êtes pas cool sérieusement ! Laissez-moi me reposer un peu… Nami, prend ma place !

- D'accord !

Et la navigatrice s'élance. Sanji n'est vraiment pas très doué et le reste de la fine équipe de danseur le met à la porte.

- On dirait un travesti quand tu danses !

- Je vais te tuer Broooooook ! hurle Sanji.

Mais Luffy le retient et le carnage est évité. Vexé, le cuisinier va s'asseoir dans le fond de la salle en croisant les bras. Le squelette augmente la musique et voilà nos pirates qui se déhanchent sur du Lady Gaga. Robin ne peut s'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant les poses sexy du musicien et Usopp manque d'avaler de travers. Heureusement que Chopper ne dansait pas, il a pu intervenir rapidement. Franky rigole tellement, qu'à la fin de la danse, il est obligé de faire une pause. Brook, vexé, quitte la scène. Usopp y remonte. Il entame un duo particulièrement corsé avec son capitaine. Ils le recommencent trois fois parce qu'il doit être parfait !

Pendant que les autres dansent et s'amusent, Zorro est parti chercher un banal jeu de 54 cartes. Il s'installe devant Sanji et déballe le jeu.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux tête de pelouse ?

- On fait une bataille ?

- Ma foi, pourquoi pas.

Le cuisinier décroise les bras et attend que son ami distribue.

- Si tu perds, tu fais la vaisselle, déclare-t-il lorsque Zorro a terminé de tout distribuer.

- Dac. Et toi, si tu perds, tu prends mon tour de garde ce soir.

- Dac.

Et ils commencent leur partie alors que Franky se lance dans un solo rudement encouragé par les autres.

**.**

Une demi-heure plus tard, les pirates épuisés font une pause. Ils retrouvent Robin qui leur tend des verres de toutes les couleurs.

- Et les zigotos dans le fond, qu'est-ce qu'ils font ?

- Une bataille, répond l'historienne au sniper.

- Sans se battre ?

- Pour le moment, oui.

Chopper s'approche des deux concurrents en aspirant sa grenadine à la paille. Sanji et Zorro sont très concentrés. Ils tournent les cartes dans un silence presque religieux. De loin, on dirait que se sont des automates répétant inlassablement la même action. Et puis, de temps à autre, un roi prend une dame…

- Cornichon pourri.

Un as prend un valet…

- Blondinet à barbichette.

Une bataille de 3 engendre la perte d'un roi…

- Algue séchée.

Un as prend une dame…

- Stupide love cook.

Les pirates sont un peu plus rassurés de les voir ainsi. Mine de rien, ils peuvent s'entendre parfois. Luffy saute dans tous les sens, il veut reprendre la danse. Nami, Usopp et Brook l'accompagnent.

L'après-midi s'écoule lentement. Alors, Luffy commence à avoir faim. D'abord, ça ne se voit pas, parce qu'il est occupé. Puis, il commence à se ramollir doucement, il quitte la piste de danse et s'assied sur le nouveau fauteuil Ikéa de Nami. C'est lorsqu'il se met à faire la larve que Robin s'inquiète. Elle jette un coup d'œil dans le fond. Sanji avait un tas tout petit il y a deux minutes mais grâce à l'as qu'il a piqué à Zorro, il reprend du poil de la bête. En soupirant, elle se dit que ce jeu est interminable.

- Sanji, déclare-t-elle. Nous avons besoin de notre cuisinier pour préparer le dîner.

- Je finis ça et j'arrive. Tronche de cactus, cette dame était à moi.

- Je crois que ce jeu est interminable, soupire l'archéologue. Soyez sérieux et reprenez plus tard !

Zorro lève la tête et approuve du chef.

- La face de citron n'est pas mauvaise mais ça m'embêterai qu'il perde par forfait. Reprenons après manger.

Jusqu'au dîner, les pirates continuent de se déhancher devant Just Dance. Ils ont même réussit à traîner Zorro qui a dansé sous les traits d'un personnage féminin, ce qui a bien fait rire tout le navire. Puis, la nuit est tombée, la soupe a été bue d'un trait, Franky a ramassé la console, les pirates sont partis se coucher…

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Robin se réveille, Zorro et Sanji sont toujours à leur bataille, toujours aussi calme, à se lancer des petites insultes sans gravité. Et devinez-quoi ? Ils en ont tellement eu marre, qu'ils ont tout les deux déclaré forfait, au même moment ! Ce soir, Zorro fait la vaisselle et Sanji monte à la vigie.

* * *

><p><strong>NdZ<strong> Voilà, voilà ! **Pifouyou76**, c'était ton Just Dance, j'espère qu'il était bien. Et **Pommi**, t'as vu, t'as vu ? Les deux idiots jouent aux cartes sans se disputer ^^ Je savais que c'était possible. Je tiens à faire une mention spéciale pour la superbe rime en "on" du début. J'étais morte de rire devant mon écran. Oui, oui, je m'auto fait rire et en plus je m'auto congratule. Merci.  
>Pour les reviews, c'est juste dessous :)<p> 


	43. 42 Au cinéma

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

Allez, aujourd'hui, je suis inspirée par la sortie d'Hunger Games (même si j'ai pas encore pu le voir) : nous allons au cinéma (comme si c'était pas écrit dans le titre...) Sortez les pop-corns, les lunettes 3D et les pieds des chaussures, on embarque avec nos Mugiwaras au complet... ou presque.

Enjoy ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Au cinéma<strong>

Nami et Robin ont décidé de faire du shopping. Elles se sont habillées simplement, ont passé des chaussures faciles à enlever et ont laissé les garçons s'occuper du Sunny. Sanji, Usopp et Chopper se chargent des courses pendant que Franky, Zorro et Brook se chargent de la réparation du navire qui a subit quelques coups de canon. Quant à Luffy, il est puni pour avoir osé poser ses sales pattes dans la part de charlotte au chocolat de la navigatrice à midi. En quittant le navire en début d'après midi, les deux femmes ne se doutent pas un seul instant du diabolique plan de leurs congénères masculins. Robin a une drôle d'impression lorsqu'elle se retrouve dos au bateau mais, évidemment, elle ne dit rien, ne voulant surtout pas gâcher la joie de sa jeune comparse. Elles partent donc, joviales et souriantes, à l'assaut des magasins de cette île sympathique.

Caché derrière le bastingage, les jumelles bien vissées sur les yeux, Chopper guette. Soudain, il se relève et s'exclame :

- C'est bon ! Elles sont hors de portée !

- Yeah ! Allez, on y va ! hurle Luffy.

- Doucement, doucement, réplique Zorro. On va attendre encore deux minutes et on partira en deux groupes différents.

- Et c'est la tête de lichen qui dit ça…

Les pirates laissent leurs deux compagnons se disputer à leur guise et échafaudent un plan. Ce matin, ayant remarqué que les deux filles n'en avaient strictement rien à carrer de ce qu'ils pensent du shopping, les hommes du navire avaient décidé de se faire un ciné.

**…**

Dans la file d'attente devant les caisses du cinéma, les garçons ne savent toujours pas quel film ils ont envie de voir.

- De la baston, déclare Zorro.

- Une comédie romantique, renchérit Sanji.

- Mais tais-toi avec tes idées stupides !

- Mais j'en ai marre de la baston moi, soupire Chopper. On ne peut pas aller voir un dessin animé ?

- Oh oui ! s'exclament Usopp et Luffy.

Brook se met à rire bruyamment. Il n'était pas pour ou contre le cinéma, tout lui fait plaisir, du moment que c'est en 3D. Franky avoue que le dessin animé lui plait mais il ne veut pas un truc triste. En soupirant, Usopp lui dit que tous les films ont forcément un passage triste.

- Bon, on opte pour le dessin animé alors ?

- Bien sûr ! Je suis le capitaine, j'ai donc le dernier mot.

Sanji et Zorro soupirent ostensiblement. Ils vont s'ennuyer à mourir pendant une heure et demie… Pour une fois, ils sont d'accord sur un point.

Une fois l'épreuve de la file d'attente passée, Franky et Usopp vont chercher deux énormes pots de pop-corn pendant que Sanji et Brook vont chercher des boissons. Zorro accompagne Chopper et Luffy aux toilettes. Les garçons se retrouvent devant la porte de la salle 3 du cinéma. Le capitaine pousse fortement les portes battantes et pénètre dans la salle sombre.

- Waouhh ! Toutes les places sont libres on se met où on veut !

Et il entame une folle course contre Usopp et Chopper. Ils perdent tous les trois, s'étalant de tout leur long aux piedx de Franky qui soutient les deux pots de pop-corn. Le cyborg les jauge d'un air glacial et avale une friandise en demandant :

- C'est bon les idiots ? Vous avez suffisamment fait de bêtises, on peut s'asseoir ?

- Oui, pleurnichent les trois rigolos en se frottant le nez.

Sanji s'est installé au milieu de la salle, une sucette à la fraise dans la bouche. Luffy s'installe à côté de lui et demande la bouteille de soda. Brook s'installe de l'autre côté de Sanji. À peine assis, il retire ses chaussures et étend ses jambes sur le dossier du fauteuil devant. À sa droite, Zorro soupire :

- Tes pieds, Brook.

- Objectivement, ce sont mes métatarses, mes…

- On s'en fiche ! Vire ça, tu vas faire peur aux gens.

- Mais j'aime pas avoir du monde devant moi, j'ai toujours peur qu'on me cache la vue.

- Aucun souci pour ça mon gars ! déclare Franky en s'asseyant de tout son poids à côté de Zorro. Oula on est à l'étroit ici !

- Tu es à l'étroit, Franky, corrige Zorro.

Puis, Chopper pleurniche parce qu'il préfère être à côté du bretteur. Il a lu dans le résumé du dessin animé que les méchants étaient vraiment vilains, il préfère avoir un homme fort à portée de patte. Usopp est un peu vexé. Alors, le cyborg se décale pour laisser une place au petit renne et Usopp va s'asseoir à côté de son capitaine. Les compagnons regardent les bandes-annonces sans vraiment les voir. Franky fabrique un rehausseur pour Chopper et Usopp et Luffy s'amusent à faire le concours de celui qui met le plus de pop-corn dans sa bouche. Sanji s'apprête à les calmer à coup de talon lorsque le noir se fait dans la salle.

- Ça va commencer ! souffle Chopper tout excité.

Les pirates mettent leurs lunettes 3D. Luffy est déjà hilare alors que c'est juste la présentation du studio d'animation.

- Pourquoi tu ris ? demande Usopp.

- Je vois bizarrement ! Haha, trop fun !

- Tu as mis les lunettes de travers, crétin, souffle Sanji en les lui remettant correctement.

Et le film démarre.

Brook rit beaucoup, se prenant des coups de coudes et des "chut" de ses deux voisins. Lorsque les méchants prennent la petite fille en otage, Chopper se cache dans la manche du bretteur qui soupire. Heureusement que sa veste est assez large. Franky pleure comme un gosse lors du flashback du héros. "Basic" songent les autres en soupirant. Luffy est complètement captivé par le magnifique combat du héros… et boude lorsque celui-ci perd. Chopper ne peut s'empêcher de crier lorsque le héros se blesse et Sanji ricane :

- Pff, c'est trois fois rien.

- Parle pour toi, réplique Brook choqué par la violence du coup.

- Chut ! tranchent Usopp et Luffy.

L'histoire poursuit son cours. Le héros se relève et se met en quête du méchant qui a kidnappé la petite fille. Brook se demande de quelle couleur est sa culotte. Puis, le héros se retrouve à nouveau face au vilain méchant pas beau. La bataille finale est épique ! Luffy fait des "oh" et des "ah" tandis qu'Usopp fait "aïe" et "ouille". Le héros libère la petite fille, Franky déverse ses larmes sur la fourrure du petit renne et tout est bien qui finit bien. La lumière se rallume avec le générique de fin.

- Ah, c'était bien ! déclare Luffy. J'peux avoir à boire ?!

- Zorro, pleurniche Chopper. Franky m'a morvé dessus !

Le bretteur soupire en prenant le renne contre lui.

- J'emmène Chopper aux toilettes. On se rejoint où ?!

- Question stupide, imbécile. On vous attend devant les toilettes, ce serait bête de vous perdre.

Zorro hausse les épaules et sort de la salle. Franky se mouche dans un grand mouchoir en tissu pendant que Brook remet ses chaussures. Luffy est bien installé et n'a plus du tout envie de sortir. Usopp soupire :

- Halala, mais quand je repense à ce combat ! C'était énorme.

- Oh oui alors ! On n'en fait jamais des comme ça nous !... Ben, les gars, pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ?

Pour toute réponse, ses compagnons se lèvent et prennent le chemin de la sortie. Le capitaine est obligé de courir pour les rattraper.

Les pirates se retrouvent devant les toilettes et procèdent à leur retour tout en dissertant sur le film, les effets spéciaux, la voix trop drôle de l'ami du héros, l'air trop adorable de la petite fille, cette méchante droite du vilain pas beau…

- Mais franchement, souffle Sanji. Le héros, il était pas si beau que ça.

- Mouais, ya mieux, avoue Franky.

- Il avait une coupe de cheveux atroce, déclare Brook.

- Mais il avait le sens de l'honneur.

- De toute façon, Zorro, pour toi, il n'y a que ça qui compte…

Chopper soupire mais approuve du chef les sages paroles du sniper. Luffy sourit de toutes ses dents et déclare :

- Moi, je suis persuadé d'une seule chose.

- Quoi donc ? demande Usopp en se penchant vers son capitaine.

- Y a pas plus cool que moi !

- …

- Nan mais hé, soupire Sanji. Ça va les chevilles ?!

Puis, le capitaine éclate de rire et ses amis l'accompagnent.

**…**

Lorsque Nami et Robin reviennent de leur virée shopping, Zorro est en train de faire une petite sieste allongé au pied du mât, Sanji est en train de distribuer des sandwichs à la confiture de fraise, Franky et Usopp sont en train de nettoyer un vieux canon pour le remettre à neuf, Chopper est en train de faire un mikado avec Brook sur le pont principal et Luffy est en train de faire de la balançoire en chantant.

- Ça va les garçons ? demande la navigatrice. Vous avez passé une bonne après-midi ?

- Oui, oui, déclare Luffy. On a fait un cache-cache…

- Et puis, une partie de carte, ajoute Chopper.

- Qui a mal terminé parce que Sanji et Zorro se sont disputés, poursuit Brook.

- Beuh, soupire le cuisinier. Ce stupide bretteur des bas fonds a triché !

- Tss, c'est pas ma faute si un as a glissé sous la table.

- J'ai calmé les deux gugusses en proposant une partie de scrabble, poursuit Franky.

- Et personne n'a donné suite à cette proposition débile ! s'exclame Usopp. Alors, chacun est parti à ses activités.

- Et vous voilà déjà revenues mes princesses ! Je vous sers quelque chose ? Un café chaud ? Un sandwich à la confiture ?

Nami accepte volontiers la proposition et disparait dans la chambre pour poser ses achats. Robin ne dit rien. Il s'est passé quelque chose sur ce navire. Elle fixe un à un ses compagnons. Il y en a un qui ment. Mais lequel ?...

* * *

><p><strong>NdZ<strong> Et voilà comment on éloigne discrètement les filles pour se faire une aprèm entre hommes (ou presque) Easy ! Voilà, j'avais envie de me pencher sur nos compères masculins, c'est chose faites. Une autre fois, je ferai une sortie shopping entre les deux femmes... ou pas d'ailleurs (le shopping et moi ça fait 36...) Bref! Je vous fais un peu de pub pour la semaine prochaine ?! Allez, oui, soyons fous ! La semaine prochaine nous allons entrer dans le mois de décembre et qui dit décembre dit Noël, qui dit Noël dit cadeaux, qui dit cadeaux dit Père Noël, qui dit Père Noël dit lettre au Père Noël, qui dit lettre au Père Noël dit... Enfin, je vous laisse patienter jusqu'à dimanche prochain :D  
>Pour les reviews, c'est juste dessous :)<p> 


	44. 43 En attendant le Père Noël

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

Comme promis la semaine dernière, un petit chapitre pour attendre Noël. Au programme : de la viande, de la magie et du rire (pour changer).

Enjoy ;)

* * *

><p><strong>En attendant le Père Noël<strong>

Les calendriers de l'avent sont accrochés dans la pièce principale du Sunny. Cette année, Usopp a fabriqué des calendriers personnalisés. Franky sait qu'il va avoir un petit robot à monter en 24 pièces et Brook a vu Sanji faire des chocolats en forme de note de musique (il ne sait pas que celui du 24 décembre sera en forme de culotte). Nami a dit à Luffy que sous chaque numéro il aura un bon pour un supplément gratuit de viande et Robin a entendu dire que Chopper avait un bonbon différent par jour. Le petit renne est très impatient. Il se demande ce qu'Usopp a mis pour Sanji. En murmurant, Luffy lui explique que le sniper a fait des cigarettes en chocolat. Nami a un calendrier rempli de petites pierres précieuses (Usopp a beaucoup galéré pour celui-ci) et Robin aura une histoire en chapitre. Et pour lui-même ? Luffy et Franky lui ont fait un puzzle du Merry. L'avent risque d'être parfait ! Il suffit juste d'attendre… Et c'est sans doute cela le pire…

**.**

Allongé sur le dos dans la salle à manger, Luffy bave comme une limace, le regard fixé sur son calendrier de l'avent. Usopp, Brook et Chopper font un cache-cache sur le pont mais il n'a pas envie de les rejoindre. Il pense à toutes ces rations supplémentaires de viande et ça lui met l'eau à la bouche. Robin entre et vient s'installer à une chaise avec un livre. Le silence est complet mais Luffy n'y fait pas vraiment attention. Il est en train de se dire qu'il sera impossible pour lui t'attendre pendant 24 jours pour avoir sa dinde de Noël, même avec une part en plus chaque jour. Et il se dit également qu'il sera impossible pour lui de gruger auprès du cuisinier. Il laisse échapper un soupir. Robin sourit. L'attente de Noël est excitante mais pour certain, c'est pire que le bagne…

Soudain, la porte s'ouvre en claquant et Sanji fait son apparition, les bras chargés de couverts, assiettes et verres. Il s'approche en sifflotant.

- Oh ! Robin d'amour, je ne savais pas que tu étais ici ! Je te croyais dans la bibliothèque avec Nami chérie. Tu veux quelque chose ?

- Non, ça va. Merci Sanji.

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi !

Il prépare tranquillement la table. L'archéologue se décale légèrement pour le laisser passer sans arrêter sa lecture. C'est alors que le cuisinier voit son capitaine affalé au sol dans une mare de bave.

- Luffy ! tonne-t-il. Sort d'ici tout de suite ! Le sol est tout poisseux par ta faute ! Va chercher une serpillère et lave tout ça !

- Sanji, il est inutile de lui crier dessus.

- Mais enfin, Robin ! Tu vois bien qu'il fait des trucs dégueulasses !

- Oui, et plus tu lui hurleras dessus, moins ça s'arrangera.

- Viande, bafouille Luffy entre deux gargouillis.

Le cuisiner soupire de désespoir et va lui-même chercher une grosse serviette de bain qu'il pose sous la tête de son capitaine pour absorber tous ses fluides buccaux. Puis, Sanji retourne en cuisine, il a une marmite sur le feu. Une fois le cuisinier parti, Robin ferme son livre et pose son regard sur son capitaine.

- Luffy, soupire-t-elle.

- Mmmmh, quoi ?

- Il va falloir se ressaisir ! Nous ne pouvons décemment pas être un fier équipage si notre capitaine se noie dans sa propre bave.

- Mais euh, soupire Luffy. Je veux ma viande.

- Écoute. À partir de demain, tu auras une ration supplémentaire, tu es content ?

- Oui mais je voudrais que ça soit comme ça tout le temps !

- Ce ne serait plus Noël.

L'archéologue marque un point. Le capitaine se relève, un filet de bave relie sa bouche au sol. Il fixe l'historienne avec l'air d'un enfant de 5 ans qui n'a pas eu ce qu'il réclamait. Robin sourit.

- Si tu es sage tout le déjeuner, Luffy, je vous raconte une histoire au dessert. D'accord ?

Il réfléchit un instant avant de sauter sur ses deux pieds.

- D'accord.

Puis, il prend la serviette, essuie le sol et sa tête et sort de la salle à manger sans un mot.

Le déjeuner se passe sans anicroche, sans dispute, sans bosse ni bleu. Exceptionnel. Lorsque Sanji apporte le dessert, un gâteau au chocolat baignant dans la crème anglaise avec des petites meringues dessus, Luffy s'éveille d'une longue léthargie zombifique et déclare :

- Les amis, Robin a une histoire à nous raconter.

Tous les regards se tournent vers l'archéologue souriante. Sanji coupe des parts du gâteau et une fois que tout le monde est servi, Robin prend sa cuillère et déclare :

- Savez-vous ce que c'est que la magie de Noël ?

Un silence concentré suit cette question.

- C'est la neige ? demande Usopp.

- Bah non, assure Chopper. Chez moi, il neigeait tous les jours et c'était pas Noël pour autant.

- Les cadeaux ! s'exclame Nami.

- Pas vraiment. Essayez encore.

- Les chocolats du calendrier ? demande Brook la bouche pleine, pour changer.

- Non plus.

- La viande ? ose Luffy.

L'archéologue secoue négativement la tête.

- C'est l'attente. Entre le premier et le vingt-quatrième jour de décembre, tout le monde attend le Père Noël dans une ambiance joyeuse et familiale. C'est ça, la magie de Noël.

- La famille, la joie, la lumière, la générosité, la solidarité, récite Sanji. Au Baratier, Noël était synonyme de tout cela à la fois. C'était une fête terrible, je me souviens. Tiens, ça me donne envie de vous faire un pudding…

- Oui mais c'est dans longtemps Noël ! s'exclame Chopper. On va faire quoi en attendant ?

- C'est là que ça devient intéressant, poursuit Robin. Il existe des traditions.

- Comme par exemple être sage pendant 24 jours sinon le Père Noël ne passera pas, ajoute Franky. Quand j'étais môme, c'était la seule période de l'année où j'étais assez sage. Je ne fabriquais rien de potentiellement dangereux.

- Ah bon ? ironise Usopp. Et tu faisais quoi ?

- Je fabriquais des cadeaux pour le Père Noël.

Un silence amusé suit cette réflexion et le cyborg pousse un long soupir de nostalgie. Avant qu'il n'ajoute une phrase de vieux qui le fera pleurer (style "c'était le bon temps"), l'historienne continue son explication :

- Et surtout, il y a la lettre.

- Hein ? Une lettre ? Mais on est pirate, on ne reçoit jamais de lettre.

- En fait, Luffy, le but est d'en envoyer une.

- Mais à qui ?

- Au Père Noël ! s'exclame Usopp qui se souvient de cette tradition dans son petit village.

- Aaaah oui… ça me dit quelque chose… Je crois que Ace réclamait toujours des trucs improbables… ça faisait rire Makino. Mais pas papy…

Un souvenir passe derrière les paupières du capitaine. Alors, il s'exclame :

- Ok les gars ! Aujourd'hui, on fait notre lettre au Père Noël !

- Et tu promets d'être sage pendant 24 jours, ajoute Nami d'un doigt menaçant.

- Je le jure sur l'honneur !

- Parfait !

- Pff, soupire Zorro en fermant les yeux. Foutaises.

Chopper lui saute sur le ventre en criant au scandale et Franky lui ébouriffe les cheveux de la façon la plus bourrin qu'il soit. Brook déclare :

- Ça commence mal pour toi, Zorro ! Heureusement que nous ne sommes pas encore dans la période fatale ! Yohoho ! Je vais demander au Père Noël une nouvelle brosse à dent pour mon émail avec un dentifrice spécial gencive sensible. Ah non, impossible, je n'ai plus de gencive !

Et il éclate de rire en se balançant sur sa chaise.

- Et moi, et moi, ajoute Chopper toujours sur le ventre de Zorro, je vais demander un nouveau sac de premier secours ! Le mien est à deux doigts de craquer.

- Moi je veux de la viande, de la viande, de la viande, une carte au trésor, de la viande et euh… une nouvelle paire de tong.

- Le grand capitaine Usopp lui, n'a besoin de rien… Mais j'avoue qu'une superbe étagère irait très bien dans mon atelier…

- Suuuuper idée ! Moi je voudrais un énooooooooorme animal de compagnie mais pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée… Alors, pourquoi pas un petit chien robot. Ou une voiture téléguidée. Ou un paquet de smarties.

- T'es pas trop compliqué, souffle Sanji. Je vais pas faire dans l'original, moi. J'ai juste besoin de casseroles. Mais si ça peut être de belles casseroles en cuivre, ce serait super pour faire mes confitures !

- Je voudrais des bijoux… et des pierres précieuses… et des trésors par milliers… Mais surtout, je voudrais un truc pour frapper cet imbécile ! s'exclame Nami en constatant que Luffy vient de manger sa part de gâteau.

Il se prend trois bosses et s'excuse en plaidant, innocent qu'il est, que ce n'est qu'à partir de demain que le Père Noël regardera ses actes.

- En fait, il te regarde toute l'année durant, déclare Robin.

- Zutalors.

- Ce n'est rien, il sera peut-être clément.

- Clé quoi ?

- Euh… Gentil.

- Oh. Et toi Robin ?

- J'aimerais beaucoup avoir un foulard en cachemire.

- C'est tout ? demande Chopper. Et toi l'idiot ?

Il frappe la tête du bretteur qui semble figé dans une réflexion intense. Il déclare lentement :

- Juste un peu de calme pour faire la sieste.

- C'est nul ! s'exclame Luffy en bondissant sur sa chaise. Tu as intérêt à trouver mieux que ça et à faire une lettre convenable !

Le bretteur soupire tandis que le capitaine emmène Chopper, Usopp et Brook au salon pour écrire leurs lettres. Sanji et Nami débarrassent la table et font la vaisselle. Franky est parti chercher feuilles, crayons de couleurs, feutres, gommettes, pochoirs et compagnie. Robin sourit devant tout ce bazar et interroge le cyborg.

- Notre lettre doit être super belle, réplique-t-il en haussant les épaules comme si c'était la chose la plus banale au monde.

Les pirates passent ainsi tout leur après-midi à écrire leur lettre, d'abord au brouillon puis, sur du joli papier à lettre, à déchirer et recommencer, à rater son dessin et recommencer, à faire rater le voisin et se prendre un coup de pied… Les prochaines semaines risquent d'être bien longues.

**.**

Du haut de son petit nuage, le Père Noël regarde sur son écran géant les pirates au chapeau de paille s'affairer à écrire leur lettre en mangeant des nouilles instantanées, les pieds posés sur le ventre chaud de son ours polaire domestique. Il soupire en se demandant ce qu'ils vont bien pouvoir lui inventer. L'an passé, il avait reçu l'étrange demande du petit César qui voulait un dragon rouge. Il se souvient également de ce soldat de la Marine qui avait demandé la tête d'un pirate sur un plateau d'argent avec une pique plantée dans son chapeau de paille. Mais le plus extravagant avait été cette fameuse année où une petite fille lui avait demandé un chlapin bleu… En se grattant le crâne sous son bonnet rouge, le gros bonhomme se dit que, pour l'année prochaine, il avancera la date de l'avent pour certaines personnes de ce monde, histoire de prendre le temps de comprendre leurs lettres et de fabriquer les bonnes choses. Quel travail ingrat…

* * *

><p><strong>NdZ<strong> Père Noël high-tech, s'il vous plait ! Oh et je m'excuse pour les petites meringues, j'avais une folle envie de meringues ! Bon et vous, bande de loustics décérébrés ? J'espère que vous avez été sages toute l'année et que vous avez envoyé votre lettre au Père Noël (pour ceux qui n'y croient plus... désolée) Et si vous avez bonne mémoire, vous savez ce que nous allons faire la semaine prochaine.  
>Pour les reviews, c'est juste dessous :)<p> 


	45. 44 Culinarisons, mes amis

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

Restons dans l'esprit de Noël, mes chers amis ! Je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez de cette fois où les Mugi avaient fait une grande après-midi bricolage et Cie. Vous vous souvenez ? M'en voici ravie !... Ah, vous aviez oublié... Bon, tant pis ! Les plus attentifs se souviendront peut-être que Sanji avait promis un atelier cuisine. Et ben voilà, lalala !

_Pause réponse aux reviews_

_Yuuki21 : Oh Yuuki ! Quel plaisir de te revoir ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Merci pour les fautes (ou plutôt l'absence de fautes) Je relis toujours plusieurs fois mes textes mais il se peut qu'une petite coquine se glisse parfois… Ahah ^^ Oui, c'était Smoker !_

_Guest : Je ne sais pas qui tu es ni d'où tu viens mais tu m'as fait trop rire avec ta petite review toute choupinette sur le quatrième OS ! Merci beaucoup, j'espère ravoir l'occasion de te recroiser ici ou là._

Ah oui, précision : "culinarisons", c'est une très belle faute de français. Mais c'est fait exprès !

Enjoy ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Culinarisons, mes amis !<strong>

En faisant la vaisselle, Sanji se dit que ça ne serait pas si mal de faire des essais culinaires pour la fête de Noël. Il maîtrise les roses des sables, les buches, les puddings et tous ces trucs de fête mais, il repense à ce qu'il a dit à ses amis l'autre jour. Noël est avant tout une fête familiale. Une idée traverse son esprit. Laissant la mousse envahir l'évier, il repose le plat qu'il était en train de gratter à l'éponge, prend un torchon pour s'essuyer les mains et sort sur le pont principal. Une fois dehors, il hurle :

- Luffy !

Il ne faut pas 30 secondes au capitaine pour débarquer. Le pirate a une tête mi-embêtée, mi-impatiente. Le cuisinier soupire. Il vient de hurler son prénom comme si ce dernier avait fait une bêtise. Pour le rassurer, il lui sourit et déclare :

- Tu te souviens que j'avais promis un atelier cuisine, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oh oui alors ! T'es enfin décidé à le faire ?! Avec Chopper, on se demandait quand t'allais enfin te décider ! Chopper ! appelle le joyeux lutin en mettant ses mains autour de sa bouche. On va faire un atelier cuisine !

Il n'en faut pas plus pour que Franky et Usopp s'amènent, l'air très intéressé. Robin relève la tête de son livre passionnant et Nami laisse tomber ses cartes. Chopper sort de son labo, des étoiles pleins les yeux et le sourire immense.

- C'est vrai ? demande le renne au cuisinier.

- Bien sûr, réplique l'intéressé en s'allumant une cigarette. Mais d'abord, je dois terminer la vaisselle.

- Je vais suuuuuper t'aider mon frère !

- Oh oui, moi aussi, réplique Brook en revenant des toilettes. Je peux essuyer ?!

Les trois hommes se dirigent vers la cuisine. Chopper tire sur le tee-shirt de Luffy en levant les yeux vers la vigie. Le capitaine approuve de la tête avant de faire un bond immense. Lorsque Nami arrive sur le pont, elle manque de se faire écraser par un objet vert non identifié. Non identifié ?

- Zorro ! Je t'interdis d'agresser ainsi les dames !

- Mais c'est pas ma faute ! gémit le bretteur en frottant furieusement son crâne bosselé. C'est Luffy qui m'a poussé !

- Je ne veux pas le savoir ! Et si tu ne t'excuse pas immédiatement, je triple tes dettes ! hurle la navigatrice.

- Désolé, grogne le bretteur en lançant un regard mauvais à son capitaine dont le sourire est encore plus grand que le cou d'une girafe.

La navigatrice souffle par le nez et se dirige vers la cuisine en se remontant les manches.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, les pirates sont tous affublés d'un tablier et attendent patiemment les instructions de leur chef cuistot. Sanji a fait trois groupes : Brook, Usopp et Nami d'un côté à faire une tarte aux mandarines, Zorro et Franky d'un autre, occupés à faire une bûche, et enfin, Robin, Luffy et Chopper qui font des roses des sables. La navigatrice se demande si c'est une bonne idée de mettre la calme historienne avec les deux excités de service… Sanji commence ses explications.

Vu que chacun a un livre de recette, c'est assez simple. Mais c'est tout de même un peu le bazar. Entre Zorro qui met plus de farine à côté du saladier que dedans, Chopper qui mange le chocolat qu'il a sur le bout des sabots, Nami qui hurle parce que c'est elle et elle seule qui peut éplucher ses mandarines, Brook qui perd ses doigts dans la pâte et Franky qui éternue dans la fameuse farine que Zorro a mit à côté, Sanji ne sait plus où donner de la tête. La préparation des roses des sables est presque un désastre. Luffy a renversé le paquet entier de céréales dans la casserole de chocolat et le sucre a caramélisé autour de la cuillère en bois. Sanji arrive en courant alors que le capitaine s'apprête en enfourner la cuillère dans sa bouche.

- Non, non, non Luffy. Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on fait ! Robin d'amour, tu aurais pu l'aider !

- J'ai les mains prises, réplique l'archéologue en levant les yeux de son livre.

Le cuisinier n'ose pas répliquer. De ses membres en plus, Robin déplie les petits moules en papier et Chopper les étale sur un plateau. Sanji soupire et pose la casserole dans une marmite d'eau chaude afin de garder la préparation à bonne température. Il a juste le temps de mélanger qu'il saute sur Zorro.

- Pas de coquille d'œuf, tête de pioche !

- Rha ça va, j'allais les enlever ! Lâche-moi deux secondes !

- Oï, oï, les mecs, laissez-moi faire ! J'ai un super batteur intégré vous savez !

Le bretteur et le cuisinier échangent un regard. Sanji lâche le col de la veste de son camarade et réplique :

- Ça ira Franky. Je crois que le cornichon peut le faire à la simple force de ses bras.

Il ne laisse pas son ami de toujours répliquer et file laver ses mains. Il entend non loin :

- Sinon, Nami, aurais-tu l'amabilité de me montrer ta culotte en dentelle ?!

- Certainement pas ! Ah oups…

La navigatrice vient de frapper le squelette avec ce qu'elle avait dans la main, c'est à dire : le fouet plein de crème gluante et collante. Usopp éclate de rire. Brook quitte la cuisine en hurlant qu'il va faire un shampoing. Sanji soupire.

- Nami chérie, donne-moi le fouet je vais le nettoyer et…

- Sanji ! hurle Luffy. Il faut remplir les moules ou pas trop ?!

- Non pas trop, il faut surtout en faire beaucoup. Et donc, je disais…

- Dis voir, stupide cuistot ! déclare Zorro. Je rajoute du sucre ou c'est bon ?!

- La balance indique 555, précise Franky. C'est un suuuper joli chiffre ça non ?!

- C'est beaucoup trop ! Bande d'idiots ! Il faut moitié moins de sucre !

- Ah bon.

- Dommage. C'était vraiment un super chiffre. En plus, Zorro avait vraiment bien rempli le saladier jusqu'au bord…

- Quelle bande de bras cassés, soupire le cuisinier. Heureusement, que ma Nami chérie est belle, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je vois pas le rapport, réplique Usopp du tac au tac en avalant un quartier de mandarine.

Il termine deux mètres plus loin avec une bosse sur le crâne et le nez tordu. Chopper ne prend même pas la peine de se laver les mains pour lui venir en aide. Le sniper se retrouve donc avec une grosse bande sur le nez et du chocolat plein les joues.

- Et bien, il est beau comme ça, soupire Robin.

Une demi-heure plus tard, les roses des sables sont prêtes et la tarte aux mandarines est au four. Brook est revenu juste à temps pour enfourner la tarte que ses deux compères avaient faite et a manqué de la renverser par terre. Sanji l'a foutu dehors à coup de pieds au cul ponctués de "Yohoho" sonores. Il ne reste que Zorro et Franky qui se battent (au sens premier du terme) avec leur gâteau. Chopper et Nami les regardent avec des yeux vides.

- Sanji, pleurniche le renne. Promets-moi que ce sera toi qui feras la vraie bûche de Noël.

- Oh oui, s'il te plaît ! soupire Nami. C'est un carnage.

Le cuisinier approuve d'un signe de tête, remonte ses manche et vient dépêtrer les deux gugusses. Deux minutes plus tard, Usopp vient dépêtrer le cuisinier. La pâte était tellement collante qu'il a fallut tout recommencer, au plus grand bonheur de Luffy qui a fait exprès de souffler dans la farine pour en mettre partout.

La cuisine était blanche du sol au plafond mais les pirates étaient contents. Une fois que tout est cuit, Sanji félicite les apprentis cuisinier.

- Bon, c'était un peu la galère mais vous vous en êtes pas mal sortis ! Félicitations les gars. Qui m'aide à faire la vaisselle ?

- Ah désolé Sanji, j'ai pas trop le temps, déclare Usopp. Figure-toi que j'ai une brillante idée sur le feu et je ne voudrais surtout pas qu'elle me lâche !

- Euh ouais moi aussi, moi aussi, ajoute Franky. C'est dommage ! On se voit au dîner !

- J'ai mon entraînement à faire. Déjà que j'ai sacrifié mon après-midi pour finir couvert de farine…

- Moi je ne peux pas, Sanji. Je suis plein de farine et je ne peux pas supporter ça plus longtemps, je dois aller faire mon bain. Robin, tu viens me frotter le dos ?

- J'arrive, petit médecin, réplique l'archéologue en s'éclipsant.

- Moi j'peux pas faire la vaisselle, j'ai mangé un fruit du démon…

- C'est pas une excuse, Luffy ! hurle le cuisinier. Et ce n'est pas Nami chérie qui va le faire ! Tu es le dernier ici, tant pis pour toi !

- Mais euh, soupire le capitaine. J'ai des tas de choses à faire moi ! Je suis le capitaine, un capitaine ne devrait pas faire la vaisselle !

Le cuisinier fiche un gros coup de pied au derrière du pirate en répliquant très justement :

- Un capitaine ne devrait pas non plus faire la cuisine et se lécher les doigts plein de chocolat. Si je suis ta logique, Luffy, il y a des tas de trucs que tu ne devrais pas faire. Et tu t'ennuierais beaucoup trop. Faire la vaisselle t'occupera un peu ! Et mets-y du tien, zut !

C'est ainsi que Luffy, qui, au départ, avait eu une très bonne idée, s'est retrouvé à faire la vaisselle avec son cuisinier. Et après une cuisine blanche de farine, la cuisine est devenue blanche de mousse.

* * *

><p><strong>NdZ<strong> Alala. Si vous avez faim après ce chapitre, ne vous inquiétez pas ! J'avais très envie de chocolat en écrivant cet OS là! La semaine prochaine, je vous promets un chapitre directement lié à celui-là ! (ou presque... enfin, disons que c'est lié sur la thématique... rho et puis zut, vous verrez bien!) Et continuez à être sages !  
>Pour les reviews, c'est juste dessous :)<p> 


	46. 45 Eux, ils font ça comme ça

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

On a dépassé les 200 reviews sur ce recueil ! :') Je suis tellement sublimée par cette nouvelle ! Merci à tous, vous êtes adorables ! Je vous embrasserais bien un par un mais bon... ça risque d'être difficile. En tout cas, sachez que je suis terriblement heureuse de cette aventure littéraire avec vous ! Merci encore !

Bon, passons au chapitre du jour. Au départ, je vous l'avoue, je voulais vraiment faire un truc dans l'esprit de Noël jusqu'à la semaine prochaine... Sauf qu'après avoir écrit le chapitre de la semaine dernière, j'ai eu une idée splendide !... et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de squeezer mon autre idée (qui reviendra très probablement en janvier). Alors, voilà !

Attention, petite précision : ce chapitre a été écrit selon des faits réels et vécus. Alors, si c'est un peu bizarre, voire carrément chelou, c'est normal, c'est Zuzu :)

Enjoy ! ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Eux, ils font ça comme ça<strong>

Tout le monde sait que les pirates au chapeau de paille bouffent comme 20 (voire 30). Mais personne ne sait comment ils font la vaisselle. Et ils font ça comme ça…

**...**

Avec amour, avec passion. Il prend le temps de laisser tremper la vaisselle sale dans l'eau avant de prendre l'éponge et de gratter ce qui reste. Sanji aime faire la vaisselle. Plus que la cuisine, il aime l'art que cela confère. Il aime penser le plat, le préparer, le réaliser, le décorer, le manger puis, le laver. Il prend son temps…

- Saaaaaaanjiiiii maaaaaanger !

- Va te faire voir, Luffy. Ton assiette de ce midi n'est même pas encore lavée.

- Mais j'ai faim.

- Va faire un cache-cache avec les autres, ça te changera les idées !

Il prend son temps donc. Il met la vaisselle dans l'évier, il bouche l'évier et met le produit vaisselle. Puis, il remplit l'évier d'eau et regarde en souriant la mousse se former, grossir et avaler goulument la vaisselle sale. Puis, il prend l'éponge, jette un furtif regard à droite puis à gauche et…

- Oh non ! Le champ de bataille est ruiné par la mousse ! Que faisons-nous capitaine ?!

Il attrape d'une main experte la brosse sur le bord de la gazinière.

- Et bien soldat ! Vous faites meilleure figure lorsqu'il s'agit de laver la table ! Allez, ne perdez pas votre temps en bavardage et frottez moi tout ça !

Il lance l'éponge dans l'évier rempli de mousse en criant "Aaaaaaah" puis, il remonte ses manches en tirant sur sa cigarette.

- Et surtout pas de quartier !

Et Sanji frotte. Les verres d'abord, puis les couverts. Ensuite, les assiettes et les plats en tout genre. Il termine toujours par les casseroles parce qu'il adore faire tremper son soldat éponge dedans. Après l'effort, le réconfort comme il dit. Aujourd'hui, il a fait une tartiflette. Mais pourquoi diable a-t-il fait une tartiflette ?...

- Capitaine, capitaine ! Nous avons un plat incrusté de fromage fondu et grillé ! Nous ne pouvons rien faire ! Nous avons besoin de renfort !

Expiration de fumée. Sanji brandit sauvagement la brosse. Une giclure d'eau mousseuse vient s'écraser contre la faïence.

- J'arrive soldat ! Tenez bon !

Et la brosse capitaine ne fait qu'une bouchée du plat de tartiflette.

- La mission est un succès, soldat ! Bravo ! Mais ne restez pas là, l'équipe de rinçage ne va pas tarder à arriver.

Il fait couler un peu d'eau pour la faire chauffer.

- Oui, capitaine ! Je vais prévenir l'unité torchon pour qu'elle se mette en place !

Sanji sourit. L'unité torchon, quel drôle de nom.

- Excellente initiative soldat !

Des fois, un soldat éponge reste dans l'évier de rinçage. Sanji a le droit à un carnage et des pertes dans le mauvais camp. Parfois, il assiste à des funérailles de soldats morts contre une râpe à fromage pernicieuse. Mais pas aujourd'hui, tant pis. Sanji rince sa vaisselle et la dépose sur l'égouttoir avant d'aller chercher l'unité torchon.

Une demie heure plus tard, le soldat éponge se repose sur le rebord de l'évier, la brosse capitaine sèche, allongée sur l'égouttoir et l'unité torchon se dore la pilule devant le radiateur. Sanji s'allume une autre cigarette et déclame en quittant la cuisine :

- Mission vaisselle terminée ! Les équipes se préparent pour la seconde vague de 21h30. En attendant, repos !

**…**

Avant toute chose, Brook fait le compte : 9 assiettes, autant de verres, de fourchettes et de couteaux, 7 petites cuillères, 3 casseroles, 1 marmite, 4 tasses, 2 plats dégoutants, 2 grandes poêles et une dizaine d'ustensiles.

- Ça ne va pas être aisé, souffle-t-il.

Il calcule le temps qu'il va mettre pour laver les 13 contenants de liquide, les 9 assiettes, les 25 couverts, les 2 plats, les 6 récipients de cuisson et la dizaine d'ustensiles. Il ajoute au temps de lavage, le temps de rinçage (environ 3 minutes de rinçage pour les couverts de neuf personnes, plus 3 minutes pour le rinçage du reste) et celui de séchage (environ 10 minutes, sans compter les récipients de cuissons qui usent toujours plus de torchon). Puis, il compare ce temps à son répertoire de chanson. Une fois qu'il a trouvé celle qui correspond exactement au temps de vaisselle, il fait couler l'eau, met le liquide vaisselle sur l'éponge, frotte l'éponge pour la faire mousser, redresse son chapeau de sa main libre, s'éclaircit la voix et se met à chanter. La vaisselle peut commencer.

**…**

Lorsqu'il est seul à faire la vaisselle, Luffy ne s'ennuie jamais. Jamais, jamais, jamais. Il y a tant de chose à faire : un concours de plongeon en casseroles entre les petites cuillères, le saut en plouffeur de la louche, exploration sous marine en mettant les verres la tête en bas pour garder l'air à l'intérieur. Bien que l'eau lui fasse perdre toutes ses forces, le capitaine aime bien faire la vaisselle. Bon, il faut le forcer un peu mais, en général, une fois qu'il y a mis les mains, il s'amuse beaucoup.

Aujourd'hui, concours de flottaison des couteaux dans la cocotte minute. Ceux qui perdent sont lavés en premier. La technique de lavage de Luffy consiste à mettre le produit à vaisselle directement sur l'éponge, de frotter l'éponge en la pliant en deux et ensuite de s'attaquer à chaque couvert selon un ordre bien précis. Et le capitaine a jeté son dévolu sur la flottaison. Ceux qui coulent sont grattés en premier. D'abord les couteaux, les fourchettes, les casseroles, les verres et les petites cuillères. Cet ordre là a été défini à "Am-stram-gram", les couteaux sont les gros loosers du jour.

Ah oui mais il avait omis un détail. Il y a la cocotte minute. Luffy fait la moue. Il a horreur de laver la cocotte minute. Une fois que toute la vaisselle sale est blanche de mousse, Luffy remonte ses manches jusqu'aux épaules (précisons qu'il avait mit ce jour là un tee-shirt à manche courte… je vous laisse imaginer…) et s'attaque à la fameuse cocotte en sifflotant :

- Je m'en vais de bon matin, livrer le bon produit vaisselle…

Il se redresse, conscient d'avoir dit une connerie. Un sourire immense envahit son visage et le capitaine recommence sa chanson :

- Je m'en vais de bon midi, livrer le produit vaisselle à la cocotte toute dégueulasse des paupiettes de Sanjiiiii !

Il ouvre en grand le robinet pour rincer la vaisselle, sans s'arrêter de chanter.

- Puis je rince à grande eau, les assiettes et les couteaux qui ont servi comme il se doit à manger le déjeuner !

Comme il a un esprit d'imagination très limité, il ne fait que siffloter le célèbre air pirate alors qu'il essuie la vaisselle. Ensuite, il rince l'éponge et roule le torchon humide en boule avant de le cacher dans un placard. En riant, il se dit que Sanji va jouer à cache-cache ce soir !

**…**

Elle lit un traité scientifique sur les fleurs de montagne. Car tout le monde sait qu'en haute altitude, il n'y a presque plus d'oxygène et que la faune et la flore est très différente. Robin dévore donc avec passion cet ouvrage sur la flore des endroits privé d'un taux d'oxygène normal alors qu'autour d'elle, des centaines de mains frottent, rincent, épongent, nettoient, essuient et rangent.

Lorsqu'elle ferme son livre, la porte de la cuisine s'ouvre.

- Je peux t'aider Robin d'amour ?

- Bien sûr ! Tu peux essuyer la table, Sanji.

Et elle quitte la cuisine pour rejoindre la bibliothèque et ranger son livre.

**…**

En position humaine, devant l'évier remplit de vaisselle sale, Chopper ne sait pas trop par où commencer. D'abord, le produit vaisselle. Il le prend à deux mains et vide le tiers du flacon sur le tas de vaisselle. Ensuite, de l'eau. Il ouvre le robinet à fond. Catastrophe numéro une : l'eau à pleine pression ricoche sur le cul d'une casserole et le petit renne se retrouve tout mouillé. Changement de technique, Chopper baisse un peu la pression du robinet. Enfin, une éponge. Le médecin la trempe dans l'eau et commence la vaisselle.

Il prend les ustensiles comme ils viennent, les casseroles, les verres et ramequins glissent entre ses gros doigts. Catastrophe numéro deux : par deux fois, il fait tomber un verre par terre, le troisième qui lui échappe s'explose en mille morceau. Pendant une minute, le silence est total dans la cuisine. Puis, Chopper ramasse les bouts de verre, passe un coup de balai et poursuit la vaisselle. Les fourchettes lui piquent les mains et il réprime une grimace agacée à chaque fois. Catastrophe numéro trois : il se coupe en attrapant un couteau particulièrement bien aiguisé. Le médecin ignore sa blessure et poursuit son lavage.

Une fois que tout est bien propre ou presque, Chopper fait couler l'eau pour rincer. Il fait attention de ne pas reproduire la catastrophe numéro une mais il met tout de même beaucoup d'eau à côté à cause des cuillères et de leur côté incurvé traitre pour qui ne fait pas attention. Heureusement que le renne avait laissé le tee-shirt de côté. Catastrophe numéro quatre : il laisse tomber un verre dans une casserole pleine d'eau ce qui produit une belle éclaboussure. Chopper soupire en se disant que la prochaine fois, il fera la vaisselle en maillot de bain !

La vaisselle, une fois proprette et rincée, est prête à être essuyée. Chopper prend un torchon. Là, aucune catastrophe notable si ce n'est ce verre qui avait gardé un fond d'eau qui s'est volontairement déversé sur le pelage du pirate. Dernière étape, ranger la vaisselle. Chopper fait cela avec l'aisance de celui qui a vu le cuisinier le faire des tas de fois. Oui mais, le renne ne s'en rend pas compte, il sort tranquillement de la cuisine et s'allonge sur le pont pour se faire sécher par le soleil. Mais Sanji, lui, lorsqu'il sortira la vaisselle pour le repas du soir, aura la bonne surprise de trouver des poils un peu partout collés sur sa vaisselle. En soupirant, il se dit qu'il vaudrait mieux que Chopper se sèche au flever-dial avant de ranger la vaisselle propre.

**…**

Il a une technique imparable : avec un vieux bidon de saké, un robinet, un tuyau percé enroulé dans du chatterton, une série de vis neuve, un marteau de dieu, le tiroir de l'ancienne commode de Nami combiné au vieux rideau de douche, une hélice récupérée sur un navire ennemi, une porte de four (celui qui a explosé le jour où Luffy a voulu y faire réchauffer une lotion de Chopper), une carapace de tortue de mer et un rouleau de sopalin, Franky a fait un lave-vaisselle.

- Ok mon gars, c'est super ce que tu as fait mais est-ce que ça lave la vaisselle ?

- Mais bien sûr Sanji ! Pourquoi crois-tu que je me sois décarcassé tous l'après-midi ?!

- D'accord, nan mais c'est juste pour savoir. Parce que là, il va me falloir les assiettes… pour le dîner… Sérieusement, il est 21h, tête de boîte de conserve, et la vaisselle de ce midi n'est toujours pas lavée, zut !

Dans la catégorie des inventions ratées, le "lave vaisselle" vient de surpasser son maître, le "sèche-chaussette".

**…**

Assiette sale, coup d'éponge, bassine d'eau, assiette propre, égouttoir. Fourchette sale, coup d'éponge, bassine d'eau, fourchette propre, égouttoir. Casserole sale, coup d'éponge, bassine d'eau, casserole propre, égouttoir. Zorro fait la vaisselle comme un automate. Couteau sale, coup d'éponge, bassine d'eau, couteau propre, égouttoir. Et laisse ses pensées se dévider au fur et à mesure que la pile de vaisselle descend. Double cuillère sale, double coup d'éponge, bassine d'eau, double cuillère propre, égouttoir. Grosse poêle grasse, grattage d'éponge, bassine d'eau, grosse poêle encore grasse, coup de produit vaisselle, grattage d'éponge, bassine d'eau, grosse poêle propre, égouttoir. Il songe à son entraînement et se dit qu'avec des poids aux bras, la vaisselle serait plus intéressante. Fourchette sale, coup d'éponge, bassine d'eau, fourchette propre, égouttoir. Fourchette sale, coup d'éponge, bassine d'eau, fourchette propre, égouttoir. 4 ou 5 kilos par bras, ça serait suffisant, ni trop lourd, ni trop encombrant. Verre sale, coup d'éponge, bassine d'eau, verre propre, égouttoir. Couteau sale, coup d'éponge, bassine d'eau, couteau propre, égouttoir. La vaisselle est un entraînement à part entière comme un exercice méditatif utile à la communauté à laquelle il fait partie ou comme un combat qu'il faut mener contre la saleté. Verre sale, coup d'éponge, verre qui s'échappe, rattrapage contrôlé, bassine d'eau, verre propre, égouttoir. Cuillère sale, coup d'éponge, bassine d'eau, cuillère propre, égouttoir, cuillère suicidaire, égouttoir. En soupirant, il rit de lui-même qui voit la vaisselle comme un combat. Casserole sale, coup d'éponge, recharge de produit, coup d'éponge, bassine d'eau, casserole propre, égouttoir. Sérieusement, qui combat pour de la vaisselle sale ? Assiette sale, coup d'éponge, bassine d'eau, assiette propre, égouttoir…

Puis, lorsque tout est sur l'égouttoir, Zorro poursuit son "entraînement méditatif de combat". Assiette humide, coup de torchon, assiette sèche, table. Fourchette humide, coup de torchon, fourchette sèche, table. Casserole humide, coup de torchon, casserole sèche, table. Le maniement du torchon est hyper important pour un bretteur car c'est le mouvement du poignet qui est important, comme en combat. Couteau humide, coup de torchon, couteau sec, table. Le mouvement est important mais la position du corps aussi. Double cuillère humide, coup de torchon, double cuillère sèches, table. Grosse poêle humide, coup de torchon, retourné de torchon, coup de torchon, grosse poêle humide, coup de torchon, grosse poêle sèche, table. Il ferme les yeux et se laisse porter par le mouvement. Verre humide, coup de torchon, verre sec, table. Fourchette humide, coup de torchon, fourchette sèche, table. Verre humide, coup de torchon, verre sec, table…

Puis, lorsque tout est sec, Zorro se met à ranger, toujours dans cette méditation combative de son entraînement. Les couteaux dans le placard à casserole, les casseroles sur les verres, les verres dans le tiroir à couvert, la grosse poêle dans le tiroir à casserole…

La vaisselle est un art, une méditation un combat, qui n'est pas donné à tout le monde. Le rangement n'est pas fait pour Zorro.

**…**

- Nianiania, Usopp fait la vaisselle ou sinon, tu manges pas ce soir… Nianiania… Nan mais vous l'entendez ce cuisinier ?! Comme si le grand capitaine Usopp allait se rabaisser à faire la vaisselle. Il faut trouver une solution. Tout d'abord, faire croire que je me plie aux règles et faire couler l'eau… Voilà, comme ça. Oups, pas trop. Ensuite, mettre le produit à vaisselle. Pour faire de la mousse, hein, pas pour faire la vaisselle ! Bah oui, le grand capitaine Usopp ne fait pas la vaisselle mais il aime s'amuser avec la mousse. Donc, du produit à vaisselle… encore un peu… encore un peu… Voiiiiiilà. Puis, mettre la vaisselle dans l'évier. Pour faire croire que je fais la vaisselle. Puis, on s'amuse. La lala lala… Tiens, une éponge ! On va mettre l'éponge dans l'eau moussante, c'est plus drôle, hahaha ! Testons le glissant de la poêle de ce midi… Oh pas terrible. Si je la frotte un peu, est-ce que ça marche mieux… Ah oui, nettement mieux ! Essayons avec la casserole… Mouais. Et si je gratte ?! Ah pas mieux. Oh j'ai une idée ! Lançons les couteaux dans l'eau ! Hahah ouille ! Aïe ! L'eau dans les yeux, ça pique ! Bon, c'était pas une bonne idée. Et les cuillères ?! Aouille, pareil. Vilaines cuillères ! Non mais, agresser ainsi le grand capitaine Usopp ! Je vais le dire à Sniperking, moi ! Il vous fera fondre de son regard de braise. Allez, venez là bande de sales cuillères que je vous passe le supplice du scotch-bridge sur votre face parfaite, mouahahahah !... Oh non, le grand capitaine Usopp n'est pas méchant. Il fait régner la paix entre les couverts voilà tout ! Les couteaux, le même supplice !... Et les fourchettes aussi ! Inutile de discuter, je vous ai vu rigoler !... Lalala… Lalalalalala… Bon, maintenant, mon eau est dégueulasse. On va tout vider et remettre de l'eau propre. Sans en mettre à côté ! Rhaaaa, je suis trempé, bien joué mon pote ! Bon, de l'eau toute neuve ! Et toute la vaisselle dedans ! Plouf. C'est rigolo, héhé. Bon allez ça suffit, ça m'ennuie. Tout le monde sort du bain et… ?! Pfff, que suis-je bête, ils peuvent bien couler, je n'en ai fichtrement rien à carrer ! Je mets tout sur l'égouttoir et je vais chercher un torchon…

- Usopp ?! La vaisselle est terminée ?!

- Certainement pas ! Et déjà, je ne fais **pas** la vaisselle ! Le grand capitaine Usopp ne s'abaisserait jamais à ce genre d'occupation futile !

**…**

Elle entend les garçons courir sur le pont. Elle sourit. Elle sait bien qu'ils en profitent un peu parce que, tout à l'heure, lorsqu'elle sera à nouveau à ses cartes, Nami ne tolèrera aucun bruit. Mais pour le moment, elle fait la vaisselle. C'est temps libre pour les garçons.

Elle est en train de frotter le plat de gratin lorsqu'elle se souvient qu'elle a laissé son encrier ouvert. Vite, elle se rince les mains et se précipite dans la bibliothèque pour fermer son précieux encrier et retourne à son plat de gratin. Le plat est coriace, bien plus coriace que le gratin en lui-même (qui n'a guère fait long feu devant l'appétit d'ogre du capitaine). Nami revoit encore le carnage qu'il a fait à midi. En soupirant, elle se dit qu'il faudrait lui faire des plats spéciaux à lui.

Elle prend une assiette. Ça lui gratte la joue. Elle résiste. Une seconde, cinq secondes, vingt secondes… Pas plus ! Sa joue lui gratte trop ! Elle fait la technique suprême du grattage avec le poignet. Pas très efficace mais au moins, elle n'a plus l'air d'une idiote à bouger sa joue dans tous les sens pour passer le désagréable picotement. L'éponge n'a plus de produit, elle en remet un peu et repasse l'éponge sous l'eau. La navigatrice se brûle le dessus de la main en étouffant un cri de douleur. La seconde d'après, elle crie de rage. En faisant couler un peu d'eau dans l'évier pour la faire refroidir, une cuillère s'est malicieusement glissée sous le jet, offrant son côté incurvé à l'eau qui coule. Résultat des courses : l'eau a ricoché et a mouillé son tee-shirt. Nami se rend compte qu'elle est habillée en blanc aujourd'hui. Vite, elle se rince les mains et file dans sa chambre en courant pour se changer.

Elle revient deux minutes plus tard et poursuit la vaisselle, dans un tee-shirt jaune et sec. Le rinçage est catastrophique pour le pauvre tee-shirt sec et Nami est bien contente d'arriver à l'essuyage. Elle commence par le plat de gratin mais il est tellement humide, qu'elle est obligée de changer de torchon avant de passer à autre chose. En soupirant, elle pose le plat propre et sec sur la table en le maudissant de tout ce précieux temps qu'il lui a fait perdre.

Une fois que tout est rincé et que les trois torchons sont mis à sécher, Nami range la vaisselle. Elle laisse en évidence sur la table le fameux plat à gratin parce qu'elle ne voit pas du tout où il se range. Il aura tout fait pour la retarder celui-là… En grognant, elle ouvre la porte de la cuisine. C'est à ce moment précis qu'une mouette, effrayée par l'air affamé de Luffy, entre dans la cuisine en hurlant. Chopper intervient sur ordre de Nami et la bestiole est évacuée sans aucun blessé. Aucun ou presque. Car, sur tout ce qui traine dans la cuisine, devinez sur quoi la mouette a chié ?

* * *

><p><strong>NdZ<strong> J'ai eu des échos très positifs des chapitres dans ce même style (les anniversaires ou les blagues à l'escargophone) et je me disais que reproduire ce schéma pour la vaisselle serait vraiment une bonne idée. J'espère en tout cas que vous avez apprécié. Tout à fait personnellement, j'adore ce chapitre ! Non pas parce qu'il y a au moins un truc par personne que j'ai l'habitude de faire, mais parce que tout simplement, je me suis fait plaisir à l'écrire ! Aussi, j'espère que vous avez eu plaisir à le lire ! Et vous, vous êtes plutôt Usopp, Sanji ou Robin ?! Allez, je vous laisse pour cette semaine et nous nous retrouverons dimanche prochain pour un chapitre spécial Noël ! En attendant, portez-vous bien !  
>Pour les reviews, c'est juste dessous :)<p> 


	47. 46 Le drame de Noël

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

Nous sommes à quelques jours de Noël, alors voici un petit chapitre spécial, sur une idée originale de **Madou**. Alors, avec un peu d'avance, je vous souhaite un très joyeux Noël à tous !

_Pause réponse aux reviews_

_Luna : Merci pour ton petit mot :)_

C'est parti pour fêter Noël sur le Sunny... ou comment mon imagination a vu les Mugi bourrés...

Enjoy ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Le drame de Noël<strong>

Nami se demande en soupirant d'exaspération ce qu'ils ont fait au bon dieu pour mériter pareil traitement. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait, bon sang, pour ne plus avoir une seule goutte d'eau potable pour le soir de Noël ! Zorro s'en fiche pas mal, vu qu'il boit plus d'eau alcoolisée que d'eau plate, pure et normale. Quant à Franky, il rie de la déconfiture de ses amis, lui qui ne fonctionne qu'au cola. Mais le plus malheureux, c'est Sanji qui refuse de faire la vaisselle à l'eau de mer comme le lui a conseillé Usopp. Branle bas de combat ! À la place de l'ouverture des cadeaux, les deux bricoleurs du navire se mettent à la fabrication d'un appareil pour enlever le sel de l'eau marine. Et les autres attendent patiemment…

- Joyeux Noël ! On ouvre les cadeaux ?!

- Pas sans Usopp et Franky, Luffy. Patiente un peu.

Mais difficile de faire patienter le capitaine lorsqu'il y a des tas de cadeaux sous le sapin. Robin l'occupe deux minutes avec une histoire morbide de pirate qu'elle a trouvée par hasard dans un livre de contes, puis Luffy va faire un tour sur le pont. Zorro s'est endormi dans son coin en attendant les cadeaux. Nami commence à devenir nerveuse et Sanji entame son deuxième paquet de cigarettes.

Soudain, Brook déclare :

- J'ai soif ! On ouvrirait bien le champagne !

- C'est pour le dessert, idiot.

- Oui mais j'ai soif.

- T'es qu'un tas d'os ! hurle Sanji. Tu ne peux pas avoir soif !

Il se prend une chaussure dans la figure et se tourne, le regard noir vers Zorro.

- T'énerves pas contre lui ! S'il a soif, il peut boire du saké.

- On a déjà fait l'expérience de la pénurie de saké, au cas où tu aurais oublié, rappelle Nami. Et c'était une très mauvaise expérience !

Robin intervient doucement :

- Mais avec la fête de Noël, nous avons refait le plein. Nous pouvons donc boire un peu de saké en attendant l'eau potable.

- Ben voilà ! déclare Zorro. Allez, Sanji. Sors des choppes, je vais chercher Luffy.

- Non, je vais chercher Luffy, déclare Chopper qui a trop peur que Zorro ne revienne jamais.

Le petit renne sort pendant que Sanji atteint des choppes propres et les bouteilles de saké. Zorro les débouche et rempli les verres.

- Joyeux Noël ! s'exclame Luffy en entrant dans la salle à manger.

Il a trouvé une barbe blanche et se l'est plaquée sur le visage. Il sourit de toutes ses dents en ajoutant :

- Je suis le Père Noël et je vous autorise à ouvrir vos cadeaux !

Il se prend une chaussure en pleine tête.

- Hé ma godasse ! grogne Zorro.

- C'est pas ma faute, déclare Sanji. Elle traînait par terre.

Silence.

- Yohoho ! Le cuisinier marque un point ! Allez, buvons mes amis, je meurs de soif… bien que je sois déjà mort.

Les pirates lèvent leurs choppes. Nami déclare :

- Un discours capitaine ?

- Euh… non.

- Ah si ! tonnent les pirates.

- Bon d'accord.

Luffy s'éclaircit la voix en levant son verre :

- Mes amis ! En cette soirée de Noël, je voudrais juste ouvrir mes cadeaux en paix et boire de l'eau. Santé !

- C'était naze ! pleurniche Chopper.

- Que veux-tu, déclare Robin en sirotant son saké. Notre capitaine n'est pas un poète.

Zorro et Nami ont déjà descendu leur verre et s'en resservent un deuxième en se lançant un air de défi. Sanji se dit que ça va mal finir mais il fait confiance à ses deux là, ils tiennent suffisamment l'alcool. Il se fait plus de souci pour Brook et Luffy.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, le musicien et le capitaine commencent déjà à dire n'importe quoi et à ne plus marcher très droit. Bien que pour le fait de dire n'importe quoi, ils n'ont pas besoin de trois choppes de saké…

- Dis-voir Chopper. C'est normal la troisième corne sur ta tête !

- Kyaaaaaa ! Robin, j'ai vraiment une…

- Mais non, mais non. C'est Luffy qui a trop bu.

- Ah nan, moi j'ai pas trop beaucoup bu !

- Tu viens de siffler une bouteille entière, gronde Sanji. Maintenant tu arrêtes.

Le cuisinier supprime la bouteille des mains de son capitaine mais il se prend une baffe monumentale. Et Luffy de prendre la bouteille contre lui en regardant Sanji.

- C'est ma bouteille, pas touche à ma bouteille.

- Luffy, donne-moi ça !

- Non !

- Luffy !

- Sanji, soupire Nami en hoquetant. Laisse-le. Au moins, il ne nous embête pas !

Le cuisinier soupire. Brook est déjà raide mort, à dormir allongé au sol, le derrière en l'air et la bouche grande ouverte qui bave sur le plancher. Sanji ne fait pas attention à lui et prend un autre verre pour passer le temps.

C'est lorsque Nami se met à chanter debout sur la table et que Chopper demande à Robin de lui apprendre à danser la macumba que Sanji sent vraiment que ça va mal se terminer. Luffy balance tous les plats au sol en criant qu'il sera le Roi des Pirates, coupe que coupe ! Zorro hurle à son capitaine de se taire parce qu'il a envie de dormir et ils se mettent à se disputer. Ils en viennent à se taper dessus à coup de fourchettes sales et à prendre Brook pour tapis, alors Robin les sépare. Sanji soupire.

- Bon c'est fini les conneries. Vous êtes bourrés les gars ! Allez prendre l'air avant que Frussop et Usanky remontent.

À ces mots, tout l'équipage éclate d'un gros rire (même Brook, dans son sommeil). Sanji est vexé et ne comprend pas pourquoi ses amis rigolent. Luffy ajoute :

- Ouais et ben moi si j'suis bourré, toi, j'sais pas c'que t'es mais t'es pas mieux !

- Sûr ! ajoute Zorro. Frusopp et Usanky ne vont pas apprécier qu'on se moque d'eux.

Les rires repartent de plus belle. Nami rattrape de justesse Chopper qui manque de tomber de la table mais personne n'est là pour empêcher Robin de dégringoler de sa chaise. Sanji se précipite sur elle pour vérifier qu'elle n'a rien mais il se prend les pieds dans un objet non identifié (la godasse que Zorro n'a pas daigné récupérer) et s'étale de tout son long dans la salle à manger. Luffy verse le reste de sa bouteille de saké sur la tête de son cuisinier en criant :

- Ah bah il est beau le cuistot ! Tavernier, à boire !

- Chut Luffy, crie pas, tu vas réveiller Brook ! chuchote Robin en se relevant.

- Rienàfoutre ! J'ai ssssssoif !

Et les pirates continuent de descendre les bouteilles de saké.

Trois heures plus tard, lorsqu'Usopp et Franky remontent à la surface du navire avec le fameux appareil, flambant neuf et fonctionnel, ils sont épuisés. Dès qu'ils ouvrent la porte de la salle à manger, le bordel de la pièce les inquiète aussitôt. Puis, ils trouvent leurs compagnons ivres morts, affalés dans tous les coins de la pièce à ronfler comme des malpropres. Chopper s'est réfugié contre Brook, la tête dans sa coupe afro à baver comme un escargot. Robin est endormie à moitié sur une chaise renversée et à moitié par terre, Nami est allongé à ses côtés en position fœtale, tenant fermement une des jambes de son capitaine. Le capitaine qui est à l'autre bout de la pièce, sa jambe élastique piégeant la salle à manger comme une toile d'araignée. Zorro a la main fermement agrippée à la chevelure de Luffy et dort en suçant son pouce. Et Sanji, dans son coin, dort la tête en bas et les jambes posées contre le mur. Des bouteilles vides ou presque vides jonchent le sol à côté des assiettes cassées et des couverts oubliés, la table est piétinée… mais sous le sapin, les cadeaux n'ont pas bougés. Franky et Usopp posent leur machine dans un coin, échangent un regard et s'empaffent à même le sol.

Le lendemain matin, les pirates se réveillent avec un mal de tête terrible. Et puis, un rayon de soleil orangé vient faire briller les rubans des paquets cadeaux. Alors, Luffy s'écrie :

- Joyeux Noël ! On ouvre les cadeaux ?

Personne ne l'envoie balader, personne ne réplique. D'un seul coup, leurs maux s'envolent et chacun se dirige vers son petit tas de cadeaux en souriant de toutes ses dents. Ils ne savent pas quelle heure il est ni où ils sont mais ils savent que c'est Noël. Et tout ce qui importe à Noël, c'est le bonheur d'être auprès des personnes qu'on aime, leurs sourires et leur joie. Le problème d'eau, la gueule de bois, les conneries de la veille… tout le reste n'est que secondaire. C'est Noël !

* * *

><p><strong>NdZ<strong> Merci à tous de continuer à suivre cette fic, de commenter avec beaucoup d'humour et de plaisir, j'ai d'autant plus envie de vous faire rire et de continuer à recevoir vos gentils mots ! :D Alors, merci à vous tous, vous êtes un cadeau hebdomadaire pour moi x) Madou, je tiens à te dire que je trouvais ton idée hyper capillotractée (tirée par les cheveux) mais elle se prêtait trop bien aux fêtes de fin d'année x) J'espère que ça t'as plu !

Je préfère vous prévenir, je pense que le chapitre de la semaine prochaine aura un peu de retard. Sauf si j'ai accès à une petite connexion dimanche, le chapitre devrait arriver lundi dans l'après-midi.

Et pour les reviews, c'est juste dessous :)


	48. 47 Happy New Year

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

Miracle ! Ma grand-mère a la wifi ! Je trouve ça tellement exceptionnel que pour la peine, vous avez un chapitre de 3000 mots... Non en fait même s'il n'y avait pas eu de wifi vous auriez eu un chapitre de 3000 mots.

C'est bientôt la nouvelle année ! J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes de Noël et que vous allez passer un excellent réveillon de la saint sylvestre ! (l'expression de vieux : "la saint sylvestre") Alors, en attendant 2015 et vos bonnes résolutions (ou pas) voici le chapitre du jour ! **Lilyne**, tu avais proposé les mugi à la Japan. Alors, ils ne sont pas à la Japan mais ils font du cosplay donc, ce chapitre c'est un peu pour toi :)

Voici donc nos chers pirates qui fêtent la nouvelle année !

Et pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas Soul Eater et qui sont des burnes à Mario, les astérisques devraient vous être utiles... (vous référez à la fin de ce document)

Enjoy ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Happy New Year<strong>

La thématique est simple : soirée costumée. Aucune limite, saké à volonté, les déguisements les plus délirants sont fortement conseillés et interdiction de tricher. Tricher, c'est-à-dire : s'habiller en soi-même. On ne pourra pas dire que Zorro a tenté de trouver une parade à cette fausse bonne idée. La chose la plus importante est que les autres ne soient pas au courant de son déguisement. Ça, c'est l'idée d'Usopp parce qu'il estime que son costume est trop chouette et qu'il n'a pas envie qu'on lui chipe. Tout simplement. Luffy a beaucoup de mal à garder son idée secrète et tout le monde a deviné qu'il va se déguiser en Sangoku. Nami espère juste qu'il ne passera pas sa soirée en mode "kamehameha". Cette année (ou du moins, ce qu'il en reste), les pirates aux chapeaux de paille vont faire une fête de tous les diables !

Le jour J, ou plutôt le soir S, les pirates au chapeau de paille s'enferment chacun dans un coin pour mettre son costume : Sanji dans la cuisine (comme ça il continue de surveiller le dîner), Usopp dans son atelier, Franky dans le sien, Zorro à la vigie, Nami dans la salle de bain, Robin dans la chambre des filles, Luffy dans celle des garçons (il a bien essayer de prendre la chambre des filles d'assaut mais les poings de Nami ont été contre cette idée stupide), Chopper dans son labo et Brook dans les toilettes (prétextant qu'il n'y avait plus que ça de disponible). Et c'est parti pour 10 minutes de solitude à enfiler son costume.

Dix minutes plus tard, donc, Sanji sort sur le pont principal avec un plateau dans une main portant des verres, un seau à champagne dans l'autre main et une cigarette à la bouche. Dès que Luffy sort de la chambre des garçons, il éclate de rire :

- Excellent ton costume, Sanji ! Mais… c'est quoi ?!

- T'es un crétin. Je suis déguisé en James Bond !

- Ouais, ben c'est pas très clair, soupire le capitaine.

Une porte s'ouvre derrière lui. Il se retourne et lance un grand sourire à l'archéologue. Elle a mis une longue robe bustier dans les tons or et elle a attaché ses cheveux en une sorte de chignon avec quelques mèches qui tombent dans sa nuque. Sa robe est tellement longue qu'on ne voit pas ses pieds. Le cuisinier tombe instantanément en syncope. Robin déclare :

- Je crois que nous venons de perdre notre James Bond.

- Il est pas censé être super balèze ce gars ?

- Si, soupire Robin à destination de son capitaine. En tout cas, ton costume est excellent, Luffy. J'ai l'impression d'avoir le vrai Sangoku en face de moi !

L'intéressé se met à sourire de toutes ses dents. Sanji se relève difficilement, s'essuyant le nez dans son mouchoir.

- Désolé Robin d'amour. J'ai cru avoir vu un ange.

- Rho faut pas exagérer ! Tu vois bien qu'elle s'est déguisée en princesse Belle !

- La ferme, Luffy ! J'avais très bien reconnu.

La vérité est qu'il n'avait pas reconnu. Les princesses Disney ne font pas partie de son bagage culturel. Pour se donner une contenance, il shoote Luffy qui s'envole la tête la première sur l'arbre de la balançoire. Sanji est en train de demander à Robin ce qu'elle va prendre comme boisson lorsqu'une voix féminine se fait entendre :

- Oh Robin ! Je crois qu'on a eu un semblant de même idée !

- Vraiment ?! s'exclame Sanji en se retournant, des cœurs débordants de ses yeux.

Nami descend les marches gracieusement. Elle a un haut en forme de coquillage lui recouvrant simplement la poitrine et elle porte une jupe verte très serrée qui s'évase au pied pour former une queue de…

- Sirène ! Une sirène !

- Où ça ?! s'exclame le squelette en débarquant en courant.

- Nulle part, idiot ! s'exclame Nami en frappant Brook avec un Polochon en peluche acheté pour l'occasion. C'est mon costume d'Ariel !

- Ah oui, pardon ! Hem, Nami, puis-je… Ah non, désolé. J'avais oublié que les sirènes ne portaient pas de culottes.

En un coup, le squelette part rejoindre son capitaine, la tête la première dans le feuillage de l'arbre.

- Dis-donc ! siffle Luffy avant d'éclater de rire. Vous volez bien, Shinigami-sama* !

- Yohoho ! Mon costume n'a pas de secrets pour toi !

- Les gars, vous voulez boire quoi ? demande Sanji en s'approchant.

Ils se mettent à crier tous les deux en même temps. Robin s'approche de Nami.

- Joli jupe, princesse Ariel !

- Ne te moque pas de moi ! J'ai tellement galéré à la coudre à la bonne taille…

- J'imagine !

- Je crois que je vais passer ma soirée assise.

- Tu ne danseras pas ? demande Robin un peu triste.

- Si, si ! Avec les bras !

Les deux filles se mettent à rire lorsque la porte des cales s'ouvre violemment et laisse sortir un Franky tellement hilare qu'il est à deux doigts de s'étouffer dans son déguisement de chat-bus.

- Il se passe quoi ? demande Luffy en s'approchant pour caresser la tête de chat du costume du cyborg.

- C'est Usopp, articule Franky entre deux sanglots. Son costume passe pas par la porte !

Fou rire général sur le pont supérieur. Mais lorsqu'Usopp fait son entrée, le silence se fait. Luffy siffle d'admiration devant le génie créateur de son sniper et Nami a presque envie d'applaudir. Usopp a refait intégralement le costume d'Iron man.

- Ah oui par contre, poursuit Franky en essuyant une larme, c'est un sacré déguisement qu'il nous a fait cet idiot !

- Je suis pas un idiot ! réplique Usopp en soulevant son casque. Alors, vous en pensez quoi ?! Je l'ai fait entièrement avec de la mousse, du…

- On s'en fiche, tu veux boire quoi Iron looser ?

Le sniper se met à insulter le cuisinier sous les rires des autres. Luffy, avec son verre plein dans la main, jette de furtifs coups d'œil à la vigie. Il se demande ce que fait Zorro. Il ne reste plus que lui et Chopper pour que la fête soit parfaite. Brook remue son verre pour faire tourner les glaçons et demande :

- Je me demande ce que font notre bretteur et notre médecin de bord…

- Pff, soupire Sanji en débouchant le sirop de fraise. Je suis certain que la tête d'algue s'est perdue en descendant.

- Pas du tout ! réplique une voix.

Les pirates se retournent et explosent de rire devant le costume de Zorro. Vexé, le bretteur fait demi-tour en hurlant :

- J'te l'avais dit qu'ils allaient rire !

- Je m'en fiche ! tonne la petite voix de Chopper. Tu as accepté de faire ce cosplay avec moi alors, tu assumes ! Arrête de bouger, je grimpe.

Zorro soupire et se retourne. Le petit renne grimpe sur son dos et là, plus personne ne rigole. Nami s'extasie :

- Oh noooon, c'est trop mignon ! Yoshi et bébé Mario ! Quelle excellente idée, les garçons !

- J'te l'avais dis ! souffle Chopper dans l'oreille de son ami.

- Nianiania…

Sanji ne peut s'empêcher de faire une comparaison entre la couleur de cheveux de Zorro et la couleur du petit dinosaure baby-sitter. Le bretteur a fortement envie de le trancher en deux ou trois morceaux mais il a promis de ne pas se battre avec Chopper sur le dos. Alors, pour répliquer face au sarcasme du cuisinier, Zorro sort une langue de grand-mère, la met dans sa bouche et souffle un coup à la tête de Sanji. Au même moment, le petit renne sort un gros en carton d'une poche à l'arrière du costume de Zorro et le place derrière lui en souriant**. Luffy éclate de rire en se roulant sur la pelouse. Sanji soupire de désespoir en tendant une choppe de saké à son meilleur ennemi de toujours. Puis, il tend un verre à Chopper avant de se raviser. Il file en cuisine, sous le regard tristounet du petit renne qui ne comprend pas pourquoi le cuistot a refusé de lui donner à boire. Sanji revient un instant plus tard avec un biberon plein de jus d'orange. Les pirates éclatent de rire.

- Bien ! s'exclame Luffy. Maintenant que tout le monde est là et fort joliment bien costumé, je déclare ouvert la super fête de la fin d'année !

Neuf verres se lèvent vers le ciel étoilé. Et la fête commence vraiment : Luffy-Sangoku se gave de petit four en discutant avec Nami-Ariel à propos de politesse et de propreté. Franky-chat-bus se déplace uniquement en sautant et en faisant des miaulements étranges. Usopp-Iron man a sorti de grandes feuilles de papier et les a collé sur tous les murs extérieurs. Sur l'une d'entre elles, il entreprend de dessiner un grand Totoro pour le cyborg. Assise sur la balançoire, Robin-Belle déguste une verrine, tenant un livre dans une main et son verre d'une autre. Par terre, Zorro-Yoshi grignote des toasts pendant que Chopper-bébé Mario complimente l'archéologue sur son costume.

- Le tien est excellent également !

- Rho arrête, tu sais bien que ça ne fait pas du tout plaisir ce que tu dis !

- Ne te tortille pas sur mon dos ! s'exclame le bretteur. T'as des sabots je te rappelle !

Assis sur le bastingage, Brook-Shinigami-sama accorde sa guitare. Il a déjà vidé son verre. Sanji-James Bond le lui rempli en passant à côté de lui.

- Je ne savais pas que Shinigami-sama jouait de la guitare électrique…

- Yohoho ! Tu ne devrais pas sous estimer mes capacités, jeune freluquet !

- Jeune freluquet ? Je suis James Bond ! Je peux faire exploser Death City avec une pile, un trombone et un élastique !

- Oui ? demande Luffy en approchant sa tête.

Brook file une grosse baffe à son capitaine dont la tête rebondi contre le mur avant de reprendre sa place initiale.

- Peut-être mais moi, je peux faire faire un tour de 380° à ta pauvre tête avec une seule de mes mains.

Sanji tire sur sa cigarette avant d'avouer :

- Pas faux… Bon. J'annonce le super spectacle ?

- Sûr !

Le cuistot se met debout sur une chaise et déclare, en desserrant un peu son nœud-papillon :

- Mesdames et messieurs, chers super-héros et princesses, en exclusivité ce soir pour vos yeux ébahis et vos oreilles mélomanes, Shinigami-sama et sa guitare !

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement à six paires de mains et une paire de patte retentit sur le navire. Le squelette dieu de la mort pousse un "yeah" féroce et commence son concert improvisé pendant que le gentleman cuisinier à gadget multiple prépare la table du dîner. Il se fait aider par quelques bras supplémentaire appartenant à la princesse archéologue assise à la balançoire. Sangoku improvise une danse avec Iron man pendant que le chat-bus fait les chœurs. La princesse Ariel profite de ce moment pour dessiner un château océanique entouré de poissons sur l'une des feuilles murales.

À la fin du concert, les pirates se mettent à table autour de l'appareil à raclette. James Bond fait circuler les plats de fromage et de charcuterie. Il apporte trois récipients remplis de patates et s'installe à côté d'Ariel.

- Au moins ce soir, tu n'as pas grand-chose à faire ! s'exclame Iron man.

- Ouaip. C'est reposant ! Surtout après les fêtes de Noël où se goinfre de Sangoku a mangé pour 13…

L'intéressé s'est déjà enfilé trois patates et six morceaux de fromages crus. À côté de lui, Yoshi s'exclame :

- Punaise ! Mais tu peux pas essayer d'attendre 30 secondes !

- Un, deux, trois, quatre…

- C'était une image, soupire le chat-bus.

Bébé Mario éclate de rire en demandant à Belle de lui mettre son récipient à fromage sous la résistance de l'appareil.

Le repas se déroule dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Comme il avait du temps, le chat-bus est allé faire son dessin pour Iron man. Il a reproduit le laboratoire de Tony Stark en trois dimensions. Les pirates sont impressionnés par son dessin. Yoshi et bébé Mario aident James Bond à débarrasser pendant que les autres font un loup-garou aux règles transformées et adaptées aux personnages de la soirée. Puis, en attendant la nouvelle année, Shinigami-sama prend son micro et propose de chanter pour que ses amis puissent danser. James Bond se précipite pour inviter Belle à danser le rock (puisqu'il ne peut décemment par le proposer à Ariel) pendant que le chat-bus improvise une danse solo. Yoshi et bébé Mario dessinent l'univers de leur jeux vidéo, reproduisant tuyaux verts, Maskass rouge et un énorme gros Bowser (oups, pardon : sa majesté la grosse brute, le roi des débiles). À la chanson suivante, Iron man dépose Ariel sur un skateboard et danse un tango avec la princesse. Ariel est très mal à l'aise et rougit. Iron man lui lance un clin d'œil en répliquant :

- Laissez-vous porter, princesse !

- Euh… d'accord ! Je vous fais confiance, monsieur Stark !

- Oh, vous connaissez mon secret ?! Mes atouts de séducteurs vous ont tapé dans l'œil, pas vrai ?

Iron man évite de justesse la godasse de James Bond, godasse que le pauvre dinosaure vert n'évite malheureusement pas et une féroce bataille s'engage entre les deux. Bébé Mario a été abandonné et pleure toutes les larmes de son petit corps. Heureusement que le chat-bus est là pour lui rendre le sourire. Ils se mettent à danser n'importe comment pour détourner l'attention des deux belligérants.

La troisième chanson est plus douce. James Bond en profite pour inviter la sirène rousse à danser. Il en profite surtout pour bien se coller à elle. Bébé Mario qui a retrouvé sa baby-sitter déclare qu'il a envie d'inviter Belle à danser.

- Très bien, vas-y ! déclare Yoshi.

- Ah oui mais si je quitte ton dos, je pleure. Donc, tu peux l'inviter pour moi ?

Et c'est un Yoshi aux joues rouges qui présente sa main à la princesse. Princesse qui tente, en vain, de se retenir de rire. Iron man soupire songeusement en regardant le ciel. Le chat-bus demande :

- Une pensée mélancolique et amoureuse, mon ami la boîte de conserve ?!

- Pas du tout ! réplique-t-il en rougissant. Et déjà, je ne suis pas une boîte de conserve !

- Je sais, je sais, allez monte, j'te fait voyager.

Iron man grimpe sur les épaules de son compagnon et ils font les idiots en chantant "ce rêve bleu". Puis, Shinigami-sama déclare dans son micro :

- Mes amis, il sera minuit dans cinq minutes ! Il est temps d'aller chercher les feux d'artifices et les pétards !

- Ouiiiii !

Sangoku, qui s'ennuyait à mourir de voir ses amis danser, se relève en un bon de la chaise où il était en train de fondre et se précipite dans le salon. Il rapporte à chacun un pétard lanceur de froufrou. Le chat-bus et Iron man vérifient que les feux d'artifice sont bien placés, James Bond allume les lampions répartis sur tout le navire avec l'aide de Yoshi et bébé Mario. Puis, Sangoku hurle :

- Plus qu'une minute !

Shinigami-sama est debout sur sa chaise. 48 secondes.

James Bond écrase sa dernière cigarette de l'année. 42 secondes.

Bébé Mario grimpe sur la tête de Yoshi, peinant à trouver son équilibre. 30 secondes.

Ariel prépare son pétard, le visage barré d'un immense sourire. 24 secondes.

Iron man se place dans les escaliers, près à tirer. 20 secondes.

Belle tente de trouver la meilleure des places pour ne se prendre aucun pétard en pleine figure. 15 secondes.

Le chat-bus tressaute d'impatience. 12 secondes.

Sangoku a très envie de faire un "kamehameha" de la mort qui tue, mais il peut pas. 10 secondes.

- 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…

BOOOOOOOOM

- BONNE ANNÉE !

Les pétards explosent dans une farandole de serpentin. Yoshi donne un grand coup de langue de grand-mère dans la foulée. Le feu d'artifice éclate au-dessus du Sunny dans cette merveilleuse nuit du premier janvier. Une fois que toutes les illuminations se sont éteintes, les pirates applaudissent en hurlant de joie. Shinigami-sama branche la radio, James Bond va chercher le dessert pendant que Belle met les belles assiettes et les petites cuillères. Sangoku dessine sur l'une des feuilles accrochées au mur. Il reproduit le feu d'artifice en donnant des coups de feutre dans tous les sens puis, il reproduit un kamehameha gigantesque qui envoie balader son papi dans un recoin de la feuille.

- Sangoku ! Cesse de jouer et vient manger ta part de gâteau !

- J'arrive !

Le dessert est un succès. James Bond a sorti le champagne que Yoshi est autorisé à sabrer. Les verres sont pleins, les pirates chantent et dansent. Pendant que James Bond dessine la femme de ses rêves sur son bout de feuille, Shinigami-sama dessine une salle de concert rempli de gens avant de lâcher ses crayons et d'aller danser, assis à côté d'Ariel. Le chat-bus improvise une danse étrange mais très jolie avec la princesse Belle pendant que bébé Mario s'entraîne au twist… non, pas sur le dos de Yoshi. La soirée bat son plein. James Bond, un peu éméché, se lance dans un strip-tease qui est arrêté par Iron man avant que bébé Mario ne voit des choses qui ne sont pas de son âge. Belle dessine ensuite, sur la dernière feuille de papier, une immense bibliothèque. Bébé Mario demande :

- Est-ce qu'il y a des livres de médecines ?

- Bien sûr. Ils sont juste là, déclare Belle en griffonnant "traité de médecine" sur une couverture.

- Oooooh… Et des livres pour Yoshi, il y en a ?

La princesse se met à rire.

- Quoi ? grogne le Yoshi en question.

- Rien, rien. Je me demandais juste si bébé Mario voulait des livres sur les dinosaures, des livres sur les pathologies capillaires ou des livres sur les sabres.

Bébé Mario éclate de rire sur le dos de son dino qui s'éloigne vexé chercher une autre choppe de saké. Sur la pelouse, Sangoku propose une danse à la princesse sirène.

- Je ne sais pas, soupire Ariel apeurée par l'air déterminé de son ami.

- Mais si, tu verras c'est simple.

Et sur ces mots, il prend la sirène par la taille et se met à tourner sur lui-même en chantant. Il tente de faire la même chose à Belle mais se fait rembarrer très sèchement. Elle préfère se laisser emporter par le rythme d'Iron man, nettement plus sexy, il faut bien le préciser. La princesse enchaîne ensuite une valse avec Shinigami-sama qui est obligé de remonter son manteau pour ne pas marcher dessus et s'étaler de tout son long sur la poitrine de la princesse (oui, il a bien essayé). Yoshi reste tranquillement dans son coin, bébé Mario s'est endormi sur son dos.

Le lendemain, à l'aube, les déguisements n'ont plus leur prestige de la veille. Quant au Sunny, il est dans un état lamentable ! Chopper est endormi, confortablement installé sur le dos de Zorro qui a succombé au sommeil dans une position tout à fait étonnante. À côté d'eux, Nami s'est enroulée dans un plaid, il n'y a que le bout de la queue de ce qui fût son costume qui dépasse. Brook, assis sur une chaise a perdu son masque et bave sur le plancher. Franky et Usopp, serrés l'un contre l'autre, ronflent paisiblement alors que Sanji, allongé de tout son long à leurs pieds semble rêver de James Bond girls. Appuyée contre le dessin de sa bibliothèque, Robin dort paisiblement et Luffy, allongé au beau milieu du pont, sourit dans son sommeil.

Dans son for intérieur, Sunny se met à rire. Il n'y a pas une seule brise ce matin, juste un petit soleil timide caché par un voile léger de brouillard pour ne pas réveiller les pirates endormis et le clapotis léger des petites vagues blanches. Sunny se sent bien.

- Bonne année, souffle-t-il.

- Bonne année, réplique le souffle de Merry dans un songe.

* * *

><p>* Shinigami-sama : c'est le dieu de la mort qui veille sur Death City dans le manga Soul Eater (très bon manga pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas). Il porte un long costume noir et un masque très fun, Google est votre ami et il n'hésitera pas à vous dévoiler des photos exceptionnelles... Petite précision, Shinigami-sama a des mains immenses qui donnent des grosses baffes.<p>

** Les oeufs de Yoshi : il faut savoir que Yoshi attrape ses ennemis avec sa longue langue et que lorsqu'il les avale, il produit un joli oeuf qui s'accroche par magie à son arrière-train. D'où la langue de grand-mère de Zorro et l'oeuf en Chopper.

**NdZ** Voilà, voilà ! J'espère que la petite apparition de Merry à la fin vous aura fait rêver :) Je tiens également à préciser que sa majesté la grosse brute le roi des débiles est le charmant surnom que** Ko' Koha** donne à Bowser. Merci beaucoup p'tite soeur ! Bon, j'me suis énormément amusé sur ce chapitre. Et oui j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire un peu de shipping (mais c'est trois fois rien) Voilà, bonne année à tous et rendez-vous en 2015 !  
>Pour les reviews, c'est juste dessous :)<p> 


	49. 48 Patinaouare

Bonjour, bonsoir, bienvenue & bonne année !

Pour ce premier chapitre de 2015, un petit épisode dédié à **Madou** qui a posté la 200ème review et qui avait lancé l'idée "patinoire". Voili voilou Madou, les mugis juchés sur des patins ! Alors, en l'écrivant, j'ai eu une idée sur la même thématique alors peut-être qu'un jour ou l'autre, elle reviendra. Qui sait...

Je souhaite vous remercier, encore et toujours, pour cette aventure qui dure depuis presque un an. Je réfléchis à un truc vraiment énorme pour fêter l'anniversaire de cette fic. En attendant, merci beaucoup à tout ce que vous êtes, merci pour vos sublimes reviews qui me font sourire comme une niaise, merci pour les follow et les favorite (c'est pas français mais on s'en fouiche), merci pour tout, merci beaucoup !

Ramassez vos mouchoirs, bandes d'émotifs, et passons au chapitre du jour.

Enjoy ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Patinaouare<strong>

- Hé les gars, les gars, les gars, les gars, les gars !

Lorsqu'Usopp entre dans le salon, personne ne relève la tête. Sanji et Zorro continuent leur dispute pendant que Luffy se roule par terre. Il a ordonné à Robin de chatouiller Chopper et il trouve cela vraiment, vraiment, vraiment très fun. Nami est dans la bibliothèque à faire des cartes et Franky et Brook sont quelque part entre la proue et la poupe du Sunny. Le sniper reprend son souffle dans l'encadrement de la porte. Sanji et Zorro en viennent aux sabres et au pied. Robin les sépare de quelques mains additionnelles. Chopper et Luffy se jettent sur les deux belligérants. Usopp soupire de désespoir.

- Les gars… Un peu de sérieux ! J'ai trouvé une patinoire en ville, ça vous dit ?

- Une pati-quoi ? demande Zorro écrasé sous les fesses de son capitaine.

- Une patinaouare, réplique très sérieusement Luffy. Mais je sais pas ce que c'est.

- C'est patinoire, débile ! réplique le cuisinier en donnant un coup à l'arrière de la tête de son capitaine. Et c'est une piste de glace sur laquelle tu fais du patin.

- Aaaaaah ! s'exclament Zorro et Luffy d'une même voix.

- Oh oui trop cool ! s'extasie Chopper. Je suis très doué à ça moi !

- Et ben allons-y !

Le renne accourt auprès d'Usopp et tous les deux, ils vont demander l'autorisation à Nami qui, enchantée par l'idée, décide de les accompagner. Zorro préfère rester au bateau avec Franky qui a encore beaucoup de travail à faire. Brook accompagne le petit groupe en tremblotant.

- Mais t'inquiète, ça va aller !

- Mais j'ai terriblement peur de me briser un os ! Un accident est si vite arrivé !

- Ne t'en fait pas, souffle Chopper. Je suis là !

Ils arrivent à la patinoire. Chausser des patins leur prend un bon quart d'heure car Luffy n'est pas fichu de mettre le bon pied dans la bonne chaussure et puis aussi parce que Sanji ne trouve pas sa pointure. Puis, ils se lancent sur la piste.

Chopper s'élance élégamment sur la glace. Nami lui tend la main en s'écriant de l'attendre. Moins à l'aise que le renne, la navigatrice se laisse glisser en donnant de temps à autre un petit coup de patin. Chopper lui prend la main et les voilà tous les deux à suivre le flot de gens. Usopp les rattrape au milieu de leur premier tour.

- Hé mais t'es plutôt doué ! s'exclame Nami avant de perdre l'équilibre et de tomber à la renverse.

- Nami chérie !

Sanji s'élance à la rencontre de la navigatrice mais il n'arrive pas à s'arrêter à sa hauteur et termine encastré dans la barrière de sécurité sous les rires de Robin et Brook. Chopper se précipite sur le cuisinier pendant qu'Usopp aide Nami à se relever. Mais à chaque fois qu'elle pose un patin sur la glace, elle glisse et retombe sur les fesses. Le sniper n'ose pas rigoler, craignant les foudres de la rousse. Aussi, lorsque celle-ci se met à rire, il l'accompagne.

- On se croirait dans un mauvais gag manga ! J'arrive vraiment pas… soupire-t-elle. Robin ! Help !

L'archéologue sourit à son amie et envoie quelques mains de secours. La navigatrice s'approche.

- Merci ! Tu viens ?

- C'est que je ne suis pas très à l'aise…

- J'avais deviné ! T'inquiète, ça va aller tranquille !

L'archéologue s'élance, Brook la suit doucement, répétant "nom d'un os" à tout bout de champ. Usopp lui apprend à se dépêtrer de ses patins puis, Chopper prend le relai. Sanji s'agrippe au sniper en demandant :

- Quelqu'un a vu Luffy ?

Consternation au sein du petit groupe. Nami soupire en relevant la tête. Elle trouve son capitaine accroché à la rambarde à essayer d'enchaîner deux pas. Usopp et Sanji éclatent de rire et se précipitent vers lui.

- Luffy, ça va ?

- Nan, ça glisse trop ce truc ! J'ai horreur de ça !

- Allez, c'est comme le patin à roulette, déclare Usopp. Tu vas bien finir par y arriver.

Sanji place les deux pieds de son capitaine bien à plat sur la glace, il lui fait plier les genoux et il lui pousse les fesses. Luffy glisse sur quelques mètres avant d'être renversé par un homme qui fonçait sans prétentions. Usopp le relève.

- J'en ai marre ! Je veux rentrer !

- On vient à peine d'arriver, Luffy ! Fais un effort.

Sanji laisse le capitaine aux bons soins du sniper et part retrouver Robin qui avance à petits pas glissants sur la piste. À voir son expression crispée et sa main fermement agrippée à la veste de Nami, le cuisinier en conclut qu'elle n'est pas à l'aise du tout. Pour ne pas la surprendre, il fait un petit tour en l'encourageant d'un grand sourire. Brook est déjà plus à l'aise. Il glisse avec Chopper en riant. Les deux compères passent à côté d'Usopp.

- Yohoho ! Notre capitaine a des ennuis ?

- Nan ! réplique l'intéressé avec une mine boudeuse.

Luffy est assis sur la glace, les deux jambes écartées et les bras croisés sur le torse. Usopp le relève pour la énième fois et le repose sur ses pieds.

- Bon. Pose tes mains sur ma taille. Je vais glisser et ainsi t'entraîner dans ma course. Ça te va ?

- Nikel !

Chopper applaudit cette brillante idée. Elle fonctionne 2 minutes. Après, Usopp va trop vite et l'élasticité du capitaine envoie une vingtaine de personne dans les rambardes de sécurité. Les poings de Nami interviennent d'urgence. Robin est alors laissée sans surveillance. Elle glisse, glisse, glisse et s'encastre doucement dans un immense bonhomme.

- Oups. Excusez-moi cher monsieur…

- Hé ?! Oh Robin ! Pas de bobos ?

Étonnée, la jeune femme lève la tête. C'est Franky.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demande-t-elle alors que le cyborg la prend par les épaules pour la ramener gentiment près des autres.

- J'en avais marre de bosser. Alors j'ai traîné Zorro jusqu'ici.

- Zorro est ici aussi ?!

Le charpentier hoche la tête et désigne le bretteur du doigt. Il est en train de secouer ses bras dans tous les sens pour garder l'équilibre. Il manque par trois fois de se ramasser sur le derrière mais il tient bon. Franky a envie de rire mais il aide tout de même son camarade. Il pose sa grosse main dans son dos pour lui faire retrouver une position normale.

- Merci vieux. Tiens, salut Robin. Tu t'en sors ?

- Pas du tout.

Ils sourient tous les trois et, alors que Luffy tente de trouver une nouvelle technique combinant son élasticité et les patins, les trois pirates retrouvent leurs amis sous les cris de joie de Chopper.

- Franky ! Zorro ! Vous êtes venus ! Regardez comme je patine bien !

Et le renne s'élance. Il glisse, vrille, saute, patine en arrière, sur un pied et revient devant ses amis qui applaudissent.

- Et moi, regardez-moi ! s'exclame Brook.

Là, les pirates éclatent de rire. Le squelette, déjà peu avantagé par l'épaisseur de son manteau, est plié en deux, les fesses en arrière et les bras tendus vers l'avant, et il se laisse glisser en riant. Usopp entraîne ses amis à faire quelques tours de pistes. Zorro s'accroche à un bras de Franky pendant que Robin laisse Chopper la pousser doucement. Puis, lorsque Luffy en a marre de se casser la binette et que Franky en a marre de traîner Zorro, le capitaine et le bretteur quittent la piste. Robin ne tarde pas à les rejoindre, les jambes flageolantes et les pieds en compote. Ils rentrent tous les trois au navire faire chauffer de l'eau et du lait pour faire du thé et du chocolat chaud.

Brook se débrouille mieux, il tente même quelques figures qui finissent le nez dans la glace, la barrière ou la poitrine de Nami. Sanji apprécie vraiment le patin à glace et lorsque Nami rappelle les garçons pour rentrer, il pique une colère. Mais Franky l'empêche de continuer à s'amuser. Il l'attrape par le col et le ramène au bord de la piste. Chopper est un peu triste lui aussi mais Usopp lui promet qu'un jour, ils dénicheront une île hivernale et ils iront faire du patin sur un lac gelé. Puis, le sniper se souvient d'une fois où lui et ses 8000 hommes étaient tombés sur une île couverte par la glace et patati et patata.

Lorsqu'ils rentrent au bateau, Luffy, les yeux cernés par deux bleus énormes, est enchaîné sur une chaise avec un bout de gros scotch sur la bouche. Sur la table, il y a des tasses, des petites cuillères, du sucre et du miel, une casserole fumante de chocolat chaud et la bouilloire dont l'eau frémissante fume allègrement. Assis devant une tasse de café, Robin lit un livre tandis qu'à ses côtés, Zorro essuie lentement ses sabres en sirotant une choppe de saké.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ? demande Nami en désignant le capitaine d'un index interrogateur.

Luffy sautille sur sa chaise en émettant des grognements. Sans relever la tête, l'archéologue soupire :

- Il a juste voulu reproduire la patinoire en submergeant le pont principal de glaçons.

- Trois fois rien, réplique Zorro. Mais on a préféré l'immobiliser.

- Et pourquoi il a des bleus ? demande Sanji en se rappropriant sa cuisine.

Zorro hausse les épaules.

- Il s'est payé une poignée de porte en glissant sur les fameux glaçons.

- C'est pour ça qu'on l'a attaché, poursuit Robin.

- Pour qu'il arrête ses bêtises et qu'il laisse le Sunny tranquille, conclut le bretteur.

Nami ne sait pas si elle doit féliciter les deux pirates pour leur intelligence ou si elle doit leur hurler dessus pour avoir laissé Luffy essayer de geler le pont du Sunny. Elle soupire ostensiblement en se mettant à table. Un bon chocolat chaud lui suffira amplement. Les bêtises de Luffy attendront.

* * *

><p><strong>NdZ<strong> Tadaaaaaaa ! J'espère que cet épisode patinage t'as plu Madou ! J'avoue que j'ai jamais fait de patin à glace, du coup, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à me mettre dedans. Mais, vu que c'est de saison, j'ai fait un effort et finalement, c'est sorti tout seul ! Je décline toute responsabilité pour la situation finale de Luffy. Il avait dû bien le chercher.

Pour les reviews, c'est juste dessous :)


	50. 49 Babysitting

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

Me voici, me voilà, tatada, pour un nouveau chapitre sur une idée originale de **Pifouyou** : les mugis qui font du babysitting ! Je ne vous en dis pas plus et je vous assure que c'est très drôle.

Enjoy ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Babysitting<strong>

Les pirates au chapeau de paille ont l'habitude des situations cocasses, anormales voire carrément bizarres. Avec leur déjanté de capitaine, les choses étranges et hors du commun sont légion pour cet équipage. Mais là, c'est tout de même très fort ! Aujourd'hui, sans crier gare et alors que Zorro roupillait tranquillement au pied du mât principal du Sunny, une cigogne est tombée du ciel. Et devinez ce que portait cette cigogne… Un bébé ?! Oh non, ça ne serait pas drôle ! Elle portait un bébé, un chaton, un chiot, un petit serpent, un poussin, un éléphanteau et un tout petit requin.

Réaction 1 : consternation.

Réaction 2 : interrogation et nez levés vers le ciel.

Réaction 3 : cri d'effroi et pleurs.

- Usopp ! Ne hurle pas, tu vois bien que le bébé a peur ! s'exclame Nami en se précipitant sur le petit homme qui s'énerve dans son lange.

- Mais c'est pas ma faute ! Le requin a jeté son dévolu sur le fond de mon caleçon !

Aussitôt, Brook file en cuisine chercher une marmite qu'il remplit d'eau puis, Sanji prend le petit carnivore et le met dans la marmite. Chopper s'écrie :

- Nooooon ! Il ne faut pas le manger !

- Relax, réplique Zorro en posant sa grosse main sur la tête du petit renne. Il est là parce qu'on va pas le foutre direct dans le grand aquarium, il nous boufferait tous nos poissons.

Usopp se masse le derrière en approuvant fermement du chef. Il n'a pas envie de voir des journées entières de pêche peu fructueuses réduites à néant par un bébé requin d'une trentaine de centimètres. Robin prend contre elle le petit chat qui commence à embêter le poussin et demande :

- Que faisons-nous d'eux alors ?

La cigogne pousse des cris désespérés vers les bébés qui s'éparpillent. Franky attrape le petit serpent entre ses gros doigts alors que Zorro choppe Luffy qui a sauté par-dessus bord pour rattraper le chiot. Sanji se lève et se dirige vers la cuisine ou le petit éléphant est parti, attiré par l'odeur de nourriture. Le petit renne s'approche de l'oiseau et entre dans une longue conversation. Au bout d'un moment, il reporte son attention sur ses amis et déclare :

- La cigogne s'est foulée une aile et elle ne peut pas repartir. D'ici deux à trois jours, elle sera remise en forme. En attendant, nous allons devoir garder les bébés à bord !

- Cool ! s'exclame Luffy euphorique. On va faire du babysitting !

Le chiot s'empresse de répliquer d'un joyeux jappement et d'une léchouille sur le mollet du capitaine. Nami se frappe le crâne, le pire est à venir.

Le temps que le médecin de bord s'occupe de l'aile foulée de la cigogne, Sanji prépare un goûter pour les bébés. Chopper lui a laissé des instructions très précises que le cuisinier suit à la lettre, aidé de Robin et Brook, qui a été adopté par le petit bébé. Sur le pont du Sunny, Franky met du grillage pour éviter que les petits animaux n'aillent se fourrer dans des endroits non autorisés. Le bébé serpent est posé au soleil dans un vieil aquarium d'Usopp. Il dort paisiblement tandis que non loin, le poussin picore les chaussures du bretteur endormi, le petit chien sous le bras. L'éléphanteau fait le tour du bateau, Nami le retrouve au milieu de ses mandariniers. Elle le gronde sans ménagement en le repoussant sur le pont, près du capitaine qui prend le petit mammifère dans ses bras.

- Oh allez, pleurniche pas ! Notre navigatrice est comme ça, dès qu'on s'approche un peu trop près de ses mandariniers. Ça va bien se passer.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demande Usopp en se penchant, le chaton agrippé au chapeau du sniper avec ses petites griffes.

Luffy éclate de rire en prenant entre ses mains le félin alors que l'éléphanteau approche sa trompe de la protubérance nasale d'Usopp. Sanji pousse la porte de la cuisine en s'écriant :

- Les enfants ! Tous au goûter !

Zorro ouvre un œil, le chiot tend une oreille. Dans son vivarium, le serpent redresse sa tête en sentant des gros pas lourds s'approcher de lui. Sanji dépose près du bretteur une petite gamelle pleine de pâté pour le petit chien qui se précipite dessus l'air affamé. À côté du capitaine, le cuisinier pose un bol de lait et il donne un bol de salade de fruit à Usopp qui s'empresse de la donner à l'éléphanteau. Pendant ce temps, Robin s'assied sur les marches du pont principal et prend le poussin contre elle pour le nourrir de petits vers. Franky revient et demande au cuisinier s'il veut nourrir le serpent.

- Va te faire voir, idiot ! Je vais déjà devoir m'occuper du requin qui est trop à l'étroit dans sa marmite alors merci bien !

Il se penche ensuite sur le requin, l'air peu rassuré. Ça fait rire Zorro qui surveille d'un œil que le chiot n'en mette pas partout à côté.

- Et où est Brook ? demande Nami. C'est lui qui avait le bébé…

- Dans la cuisine, il lui donne le biberon.

- Je ferai mieux d'aller voir, souffle la navigatrice en se précipitant dans l'antre de Sanji.

Lorsque Chopper revient avec la cigogne, le poussin se précipite sur l'oiseau en pépiant.

- Tout le monde a bien mangé ? demande le renne.

Sanji approuve d'un signe de tête. Même le requin a mangé sa purée de thon et le serpent a gobé les petits insectes que Franky lui a donnés.

Commence alors leurs longues journées de babysitting.

Au début, c'est assez drôle. Voir le chaton faire ses griffes sur les murs, ça énerve Franky. Voir le poussin poursuivre Robin, c'est amusant. Voir les garçons faire des blagues à Sanji avec le petit serpent, ça fait rire les autres. Nami passe le plus clair de son temps à bercer le bébé et à remettre de l'eau au petit requin qui envoie tout valdinguer avec sa queue. Zorro dort aux côtés du petit chien et lorsqu'il monte faire ses entraînements, le chiot pleurniche jusqu'à ce que Luffy lui lance une balle. L'éléphanteau s'amuse beaucoup de la balançoire. Les pirates éclatent de rire lorsqu'ils le surprennent à pousser le chaton qui s'agrippe fermement. Au début, c'est vrai, ils trouvent cela trop mignon. La première nuit, le bébé ne fait que de pleurer. Robin finit par l'emmener dans la bibliothèque où le chaton ne tarde pas à venir squatter, pour le plus grand bonheur du bébé qui babille alors que le félidé ronronne à ses côtés. À la vigie, Zorro surveille l'horizon, le petit serpent s'enroulant autour de ses haltères. Dans la chambre des garçons, Luffy et le chiot bavent sur le même oreiller pendant que l'éléphanteau et Usopp enserrent le même ours en peluche. Chopper dort, enroulé dans sa couette avec la cigogne. Dans son atelier, Franky fabrique un aquarium plus grand pour le bébé requin avec lequel il entretient une longue discussion sur l'intérêt des joints en silicone. Sanji se lève avant le lever du soleil pour préparer les nombreux petits déjeuners.

À l'après-midi du deuxième jour, Brook se demande quand la cigogne pourra enfin repartir. Depuis le matin, le serpent joue à cache-cache dans sa cage thoracique et personne n'a réussit à le déloger de là. Le chiot a grignoté trois livres à Robin. L'historienne n'était pas très contente et elle a enfermé la pauvre bête dans les toilettes. C'est Chopper qui le retrouve lorsqu'il va faire pipi. Il n'y a guère que le petit requin assez sage dans son nouvel aquarium. Luffy tente d'apprendre à compter jusqu'à 5 à l'éléphanteau mais il n'y parvient guère. Ce dernier préfère assommer le capitaine à l'aide de sa trompe. Quant au chaton, c'est sans doute lui qui fait le plus de bêtises ! Nami soupire. Toutes les 5 minutes, la grosse voix de Franky résonne :

- Non, bas les pattes ! Pas les griffes, bordel ! Pchit, allez, oust ! Vire de là !

Zorro a été élu papa du jour et trimballe le bébé dans la vigie sous l'œil attentif du cuisinir qui a trop peur que son meilleur ennemi ne le fasse passer par-dessus bord. Le bretteur est obligé de changer 10 fois la couche, le bébé prenant un malin plaisir à faire des gros cacas odorants. Le poussin ne cesse de disparaître dans des endroits improbables : le soldier dock system, les réserves d'alcool, le placard à pharmacie dans la salle de bain, le tiroir du bureau de Nami… Ce soir là, les petits s'endorment tous, les uns contre les autres devant Robin qui leur raconte une histoire.

Mais, la nuit, ils se réveillent tous et se font un bazar de tous les diables ! Entre l'éléphanteau qui s'amuse à rebondir sur Luffy, le chiot qui recouvre le visage de Sanji d'une épaisse couche de bave, le chaton qui prend un malin plaisir à planter ses griffes dans les pieds nus qui dépassent des lits et le serpent qui se faufile dans le lit de la navigatrice alors que le poussin donne des petits coups de becs dans la chevelure de l'archéologue, les pirates sont à deux doigts de l'énervement. Seul le bébé dort paisiblement dans les bras du bretteur qui lui, évidemment, ne s'est pas réveillé. Le lendemain matin, les pirates ont les yeux cernés et l'air passablement énervé. Chopper déclare que la cigogne pourra repartir dans la journée.

Mais cette dernière journée est la pire d'entre toutes ! Le bébé pleure, le chiot hurle à la mort, le chaton griffe tout ce qui bouge, le serpent disparait mystérieusement et réapparaît n'importe où, le poussin pépie dans les oreilles de tout le monde, l'éléphanteau écrase les jolies fleurs. Même le requin fait des siennes en sautant hors de son bocal toutes les demi-heures.

Alors, lorsque la cigogne annonce à Chopper qu'elle se sent prête à apporter ces bébés à leurs parents, les pirates sont soulagés. Et puis, Sanji croise le regard du chaton et il soupire.

- Tout de même… Ils vont nous manquer.

Le bébé se met à chouiner.

- Peut-être qu'on les reverra, espère la navigatrice en remettant l'enfant dans son lange.

- Difficile à dire et très difficile à réaliser, soupire Robin en passant un doigt absent sur les plumes douces du poussin.

Le chiot se cache dans la veste du bretteur et tire sur le pantacourt du capitaine.

- C'est drôle ! On dirait qu'il veut pas partir !

- Peut-être Luffy, mais il n'a pas le choix, déclare Chopper en portant contre lui le chaton.

Le requin observe toute cette agitation d'un œil étonné et morose. Même le serpent reste sagement dans son vivarium, semblant vouloir se fondre à son élément. L'éléphanteau a sa trompe serrée à la jambe du squelette.

- On ne pourrait pas les garder ? demande Brook en penchant la tête vers la cigogne.

Mais l'oiseau émet un cri et Chopper traduit :

- Hors de question ! Ces bébés sont attendus quelque part.

Les pirates soupirent et saluent leurs petits amis avant que la cigogne ne s'envole vers de nouveaux horizons, emportant pour toujours les bébés. Ce soir là, le bateau est terriblement silencieux, beaucoup trop silencieux. Alors Luffy s'exclame :

- On ne pourrait pas adopter un animal, nous ?

Les autres soupirent. Sanji regarde avec méfiance son capitaine avant de demander :

- Et tu voudrais quoi comme bestiole ?

Luffy réfléchit un instant avant de déclarer, le sourire immense :

- Un ours !

Le coup de pied qu'il se prend l'envoie à la poupe du navire. Il suppose que ça veut dire non.

* * *

><p><strong>NdZ<strong> Vous connaissez certainement les super saiyan, voici la super cigogne ! Sérieusement, elle est tellement forte, cette cigogne x) Voilà, voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce petit chapitre sur le babysitting.

Pour les reviews, c'est juste dessous :)


	51. 50 One Piece, inception

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

Ici Zuzu, noyée sous les petites averses Normandes ! Un bon dimanche pour lire, donc.

Le chapitre du jour est une idée subtilement soufflée par **PommeKiwi13**. Et je suis sincèrement désolée mais ce chapitre sera moins développé que les autres car, honte à moi, je ne l'ai pas écrit assez vite, ce qui fait qu'il n'a pas été entendu par ma bêta-lectrice à tout faire, **Ko'**. Je m'excuse platement… Pour me faire pardonner, la semaine prochaine, le chapitre sera sur un thème qui m'a été proposé par plusieurs personnes. Voilà, Zuzu est vraiment très très désolée.

Ah oui et aussi, on est déjà rendus au chapitre 50 ! Sérieusement, ce recueil prend une ampleur de fou ! J'ai envie de pleurer quand j'y pense…

Enjoy ;)

* * *

><p><strong>One Piece, inception<strong>

Assis sur le canapé, la télécommande dans la main et une choppe de bière dans l'autre, Zorro est en train d'appuyer sur la touche "play" comme Franky le lui a demandé. Franky, lui, est à quatre pattes derrière la télévision à bidouiller des câbles qui font danser les personnages sur l'écran. Chopper entre dans le salon, traînant un plaid rose derrière lui.

- Ça marche ? demande-t-il.

- Pas encore.

Le petit renne soupire et s'assied à côté du bretteur.

- Nami va hurler si tu lui piques sa place préférée, déclare Zorro les yeux rivés sur l'écran en prenant une lampée de bière.

- C'est en attendant Robin. Elle est partie chercher des coussins.

- Ah ok.

Un rire sonore se fait entendre puis Brook, Luffy et Usopp entrent à leur tour. Le sniper a dû raconter une blague, le squelette ne s'en remet pas. Le capitaine pirate saute sur le canapé en envoyant ses pieds dans la tête de Zorro qui se met à râler. Soudain, l'image devient nette sur la télévision. Chopper fait "aaaaah" et Luffy éclate de rire :

- Ouah ! La tronche que j'me paie !

- J'te l'fait pas dire, réplique Franky en se relevant. Bon, je vais me brosser les dents, vous me gardez une place ?

- Non ! répliquent les autres.

Et Franky sort du salon en riant. Ce soir, les pirates au chapeau de paille regardent One Piece.

Lorsque Franky revient, les pirates n'attendent que lui.

- Bon, tu te magnes le derch, la boîte de conserve ! s'énerve Sanji. On en a marre de voir la tête de cet idiot de Luffy !

- Oh, ben fallait commencer le générique sans moi les copains !

- Ah non, pas question ! s'écrie Chopper.

Le petit renne est enroulé dans son plaid à côté de la navigatrice, elle-même enroulée dans sa couverture. Il regarde le cyborg avec un regard contrarié.

- On ne pouvait pas commencer sans toi.

- Et maintenant qu'il est là, on peut y aller ? demande Brook qui commence vraiment à s'impatienter.

Il est allongé par terre sur une farandole de coussins. À ses côtés, l'archéologue feuillette un magazine, confortablement installée dans un pouf moelleux. Un peu plus loin, Luffy trépigne d'impatience en jouant avec ses orteils. Assis à côté de Nami sur le canapé, Sanji étend ses jambes une dernière fois avant de les replier sous ses fesses. Chopper le pousse un peu pour lui signifier qu'il prend un peu trop de place à son goût. Assis sur l'accoudoir, Usopp bidouille sa ceinture en attendant le début du film. Franky prend place au sol, entre le capitaine et l'archéologue.

- Et où est Zorro ?

- L'imbécile dort, désigne le cuisinier d'un index désapprobateur.

Franky tourne la tête et voit le bretteur affalé sur une chaise à ronfler comme un bienheureux. Il soupire et fait play. Le générique s'élance. Nami et Chopper se mettent à chanter. Luffy a des étoiles plein les yeux. Zorro se réveille en grognant mais il se met à sourire en voyant que le film est commencé.

Après, c'est fou rire et larmes.

Ils se moquent les uns des autres…

- Woh hé Usopp t'as vu tes fringues ?!

- Rho ça va hein, c'était y a longtemps.

- Nami… Tu as vraiment porté cette coupe ?!

- Oui. C'est honteux, n'est-ce pas ?

- Hé ! Je rêve où Luffy a fait une imitation bien pourrie de moi là ?!

Le capitaine démarre au quart de tour devant les méchants…

- Aaaaah ! Mais il est vraiment pas cool ce papy avec les frisettes !

- Tu sais bien que non.

- Mais si !

- Mais non enfin ! Souviens-toi !

Et plus tard…

- Ouah ! Il est vraiment trop gentil ce papy frisette !

- Ne me morve pas dessus gros dégoutant !

Ou alors…

- Gum gum…

- Luffy non ! Tu vas détruire la télévision que j'ai déjà réparée des centaines de fois par ta faute, débile !

Ou bien…

- Je rêve ou ce mec a parlé rudement à ma Nami chérie ?!

- C'est un film, Sanji. Pas d'inquiétude.

- Mais je ne suis pas d'accord !

- Ne t'enflamme pas, j'suis à côté de toi !

Et puis, ils pleurent…

- Oooooh...

- Chopper enfin, on a déjà vu ce passage des centaines de fois.

- Beu dêtre bais c'est doujours aussi driste !

Pour changer, ils se disputent parfois…

- Je te dis que c'est le tee-shirt que j'avais acheté à Alabasta !

- Non Nami. C'est celui que je t'ai dégoté à Skypiea.

- Ah que non, Robin ! Je me souviens très bien de la tête du vendeur d'Alabasta ! Tu ne vas pas me faire dire le contraire !

Ils se battent souvent…

- Nan mais regardez moi cette tronche de cactus incapable de s'orienter, même en ligne droite. C'est dingue tout de même.

- T'as dit quelque chose face de citron ?

- Ouais, j'ai dit que t'était une courge ! Tu veux te battre ?!

- Oh cool ! On a une double bataille de Zorro et Sanji ! Génial !

- C'est deux fois plus énervant !

Après les bosses, les boss…

- Sérieusement, Luffy. Ce coup là était juste monstrueux.

- Mouais, mouais, je sais.

- Nan mais Zorro c'est inhumain ça !

- Mouais, mouais, je sais.

- Haaaaan, Sanji ! Cette attaque me donne des frissons dans le dos !

- Mouais, mouais, je sais.

- Et ce combo de diiiiiiingue !

- Mouais, mouais, on sait.

- Nan mais ça va les chevilles ?!

- Mouais, mouais !...

Et puis, ils restent fidèles à eux même ! Luffy promet encore plus de batailles, Usopp tremble. Nami soupire en disant que, tout de même, ils ont bien évolués. Franky ajoute que ce n'est pas fini ! Robin se met à sourire, ils sont encore si loin de leurs buts. Sanji tend fermement le poing vers le ciel en signe de victoire, Zorro l'imite aussitôt. Brook se met à rire en sortant son violon, prétextant que cela vaut bien une petite chansonnette. Chopper saute au sol en rugissant qu'il sera le prochain roi des pirates ! Tout le monde se tait et le regarde. Une fois que toutes les attentions sont sur lui, il lance à ses amis ses yeux les plus tendres possibles et il déclare :

- On regarde encore ?...

Et Luffy relance le film en se disant que vraiment, passer à la télé c'est cool.

* * *

><p><strong>NdZ<strong> : Bon bah voilà. J'aurai aimé faire un truc carrément mieux sur ce thème mais, ça voulait pas. Bien, sur ces bons mots, je vais passer mon dimanche après-midi à lire… et à tenter de garder internet dont le réseau est plus que fluctuant. Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine chers petits lecteurs adorés !

Pour les reviews, c'est juste dessous


	52. 51 Night Fever

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

Aujourd'hui, un chapitre réclamé par trois d'entre vous, chers lecteurs adorés ! Alors, voici voilà, pour **ClemTrafalgar**, **Madou Dilou** et **LeLamaDuFuturLeRetour** (diable que ton pseudo est long à écrire) : les mugiwaras en boîte de nuit ! Si, si, je l'ai fait. Pour de vrai de vrai. Je vous présente donc en exclusivité et avec tout mon amour, la Kookabamba, la plus grande discothèque de pirate du mooooonde !

Et j'ai changé le rating. Un petit "T" pour les sous-entendus pas très glamour, glauque voire un peu trash.

Enjoy ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Night Fever<strong>

Ils ont perdu Zorro. En soi, ça n'a rien d'alarmant. Oui, sauf qu'ils ont perdu Zorro au beau milieu de la plus grande boîte de nuit de Grand Line. Et ça, c'est assez problématique. Problématique mais, en soi, pas dramatique.

Dès qu'ils avaient vu l'enseigne "La Kookabamba, la plus grande discothèque de pirates de Grand Line", Franky n'avait pas pu empêcher de faire sortir la bête de scène qui est en lui. Il est allé jusqu'à supplier à genoux la navigatrice de s'y arrêter. Luffy, comme d'habitude, trouvait ça cool et Sanji avait déjà fait une syncope en pensant à toutes ces jolies jeunes femmes qu'il pourrait draguer durant une seule et même soirée. Alors, Nami avait soupiré et avait accepté.

Le soir, les deux femmes de bord avaient revêtue des robes sexy tandis que les hommes de l'équipage s'étaient entraidés pour s'habiller. Sanji avait vidé le tiroir à slips de Franky pour lui trouver le plus convenable, bien que porter un slip avec une chemise d'un blanc immaculé est tout sauf convenable. Puis, les pirates étaient entrés dans la discothèque.

- Bonsoir, m'sieur dames ! Bienvenue à la Kookabamba ! Z'êtes bien des pirates ?!

- Assurément, soupire Nami en tirant sur l'oreille de son capitaine pour l'attirer devant le videur. Monkey D. Luffy, 300 millions de berries.

- Oula, on a du people ce soir ! Entrez, entrez. Pour vous, ce sera gratuit pour aujourd'hui !

- Bah de toute façon, la prochaine fois aussi, réplique Luffy.

Le videur lève un sourcil interrogateur. Le pirate sourit et conclut :

- La prochaine fois, je serai le roi des pirates !

Il éclate de rire et le videur l'accompagne. Les autres soupirent. Puis, ils entrent enfin dans la boîte de nuit. La musique fait vibrer leurs poitrines, Franky commence déjà à se dandiner. Au vestiaire, on leur appose un bracelet fluo sur le bras en leur souhaitant une excellente soirée. Enfin, ils investissent la piste de danse… Enfin, Franky, Usopp et Brook investissent la piste de danse. Sanji est déjà parti draguer une jolie demoiselle accoudée au bar et Zorro s'est déjà égaré.

- Ohlalalala ! On ne va jamais le retrouver dans tout ce bazar ! s'exclame Chopper.

- Ne t'en fait pas, il finira bien par revenir ! s'écrie Nami en entraînant Robin sur la piste.

Le petit renne regarde son capitaine. Luffy a repéré des dames qui dansent autour d'une barre. Vu qu'il trouve ça rigolo, il s'y lance en un bond et se met à faire le singe. Chopper ne reste pas seul une seconde. Une jeune femme le prend dans ses bras en disant qu'il est trop craquant. Le médecin se sent devenir tout rouge mais il ne dit. Zorro l'avait prévenu qu'il serait très certainement l'attention des dames. Sanji fulmine dans son coin. Il avait jeté son dévolu sur cette demoiselle… Enfin, il avait.

Sur la piste, les trois pirates se déchainent ! Quelques femmes, un peu intriguées, les regardent. Alors, Franky tend la main en lançant un clin d'œil.

- Approchez, mesdemoiselles. On n'a encore jamais mangé personne !

L'une d'entre elles, un peu moins timide que les autres, s'approche. Le cyborg l'entraîne aussitôt dans une danse diablement sexy. Sanji est vert. La boîte de conserve à réussit à choper une nana plus rapidement que lui. Ça ne va pas le faire. Il resserre fermement son nœud de cravate lorsqu'une voix suave le fait sursauter.

- Alors, beau blond. On est perdu ?

Il se retourne et perd tous ces mots. La magnifique demoiselle qui lui adresse la parole ressemble à une déesse. Elle se colle à lui en lui soufflant dans l'oreille des mots qu'il est le seul à entendre. Ravi et complètement hors de lui, Sanji se laisse emporter, plaquant ses deux mains sur les fesses de la demoiselle qui vient, sans aucune prétention, de l'embrasser fougueusement. Sur la piste, Usopp fait une horrible grimace. Il donne un coup de coude à Brook et hurle :

- Nan mais t'as vu ce palot qu'elle lui a roulé ?! C'est dégoutant !

- Tu es jaloux, Usopp.

- Pas du tout !

Et il se remet à danser, la sueur mouillant son tee-shirt. Sans le vouloir, il s'éloigne de Brook qui se retrouve devant le bar. La serveuse est mignonne et lui demande avec un grand sourire ce qu'il veut boire.

- Un verre de lait, très chère demoiselle.

- Un verre de… ? Ah désolé, on n'a pas ça ici.

- Bien. Alors, puis-je voir votre culotte ?!

Alors, la jeune femme lui lance un grand sourire, grimpe sur le comptoir souillé par l'alcool et soulève sa jupe juste au-dessus de la tête du squelette. Ce qui se déroule ensuite est censuré. Brook n'est pas très délicat en matière de romantisme, bien qu'on ne puisse décemment pas parler de romantisme pour ce genre de choses…

Robin et Nami sont en train de danser comme des adolescentes, trop heureuses de ne pas avoir les garçons sur le dos, lorsqu'elles se font accoster par un groupe de pirate ivre. La navigatrice les juge d'un regard sévère. Il n'y en a pas un seul digne d'elle ou de son amie. Elle les envoie balader d'un coup de pied bien placé. Deux minutes plus tard, un charmant jeune homme s'empare de Robin. L'archéologue intime d'un regard à son amie de la laisser tranquille. Nami lui fait un petit coucou de la main et se détourne. Avec son regard de rapace, elle repère tout de suite dans la foule celui qu'il lui faut : un jeune homme ténébreux et un peu timide. Le coup parfait. Sans ménagement, elle se dirige droit sur lui et lui propose un verre. L'homme est surpris et ne dis pas non. La navigatrice l'emporte jusqu'au bar en passant à côté de Brook et sa serveuse sans les voir. Elle passe commande en se disant qu'elle va bien trouver le moyen d'extorquer du fric à ce gars là. Mais elle n'a pas besoin de dire quoi que se soit. Avant même que les consommations soient arrivés, il a déjà posé un billet sur le comptoir.

- Oh, je vois, ricane Nami.

- C'est pas mon genre de me faire inviter par une femme et encore moins de la laisser payer.

Elle sourit. Oh oui, le coup parfait.

Pendant ce temps, Luffy s'est retrouvé en slip à se tortiller entre les fesses des dames aux barres. Comme il trouve ça rigolo, il ne se pose même pas de question quant à la bienséance d'une telle scène. La musique l'assourdit et une des dames lui a fait boire un peu plus que ce qu'il a l'habitude de boire. Ça le rend joyeux, très joyeux.

Quelque part, dans les tréfonds de la discothèque, Zorro se gratte le crâne en se demandant où il a atterris. Lorsqu'un type louche dont le dessus de la lèvre supérieure est parsemée de poudre blanche lui demande s'il veut tester, le bretteur se rend compte qu'il est un peu trop loin de ses amis. Il repousse le mec bizarre et fait demi-tour sans se tromper. Il passe devant des personnes dont les positions suggestives et les bruits suspects ne laissent pas de mystère quant à la nature de leurs actions. Il zigzague entre les types bourrés qui vomissent devant les toilettes et évite habilement une demoiselle échaudée dont le décolleté plus que plongeant est plus que suspect (surtout lorsqu'il distingue qu'elle a du poil aux pattes et au menton). Lorsqu'il se retrouve dans la salle de danse, il trouve instantanément Chopper qu'il délivre des mains trop manucurées qui le caressaient. Le petit renne ne dit rien, se contentant d'enserrer le cou de son ami.

Puis, Zorro et Chopper se posent dans un coin où le petit renne profite de la musique en dansant sur une table basse. Soudain, un homme immense apparaît devant lui. Le bretteur a un mouvement défensif avant de se rendre compte que le grand monsieur en question est un squelette. Il soupire et reprend place dans son siège pendant que Chopper continue de danser comme un enfant.

- Zorro, c'est horrible ! couine Brook. J'me suis fait draguer.

- J'allais dire "normal on est en boîte" mais j'avais oublié que t'étais qu'un tas d'os parlant.

- Mais j'me suis fait draguer ! continue le musicien avec une voix d'outre-tombe.

- Ouais et alors ?! T'as dû être content !

- Noooooon ! J'me suis fait draguer par un homme !

Le bretteur regarde Brook en levant un sourcil.

- Ouais, ben ça arrive.

- Oui mais il était vieux et chauve !

Le squelette se met à fondre. Chopper ne s'affole même pas de son état, préférant imiter le tortillement de fesse de Franky qu'il vient d'apercevoir sur la piste de danse à côté d'Usopp. Brook semble vraiment traumatisé. Zorro soupire.

- Redresse-toi, Brook ! Ya pas mal de nénettes ici, tu vas pouvoir t'en donner à cœur joie, non ?

Alors, le squelette devient rouge comme une pivoine.

- Oh, que si mon ami. Mais pour ça rassure-toi, j'ai déjà…

- Pas devant Chopper, s'il te plait.

- Et Zorro, Zorro ?! demande le petit renne en sautant sur les genoux du bretteur. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait Luffy avec la dame, là-bas ?

En deux secondes, le bretteur laisse le médecin et le musicien pour aller au secours de son capitaine nu comme un ver au milieu de la piste. En l'arrachant aux mains des "gentilles demoiselles qui voulaient lui faire un cadeau" (dixit Luffy), Zorro ne peut que constater à quel point son capitaine est naïf, stupide et ivre mort…

Le groupe des pirates au chapeau de paille se reconstruit peu à peu. Usopp et Franky rejoignent Brook et Chopper avant que Zorro ne revienne avec Luffy. Le sniper commence à bailler. Le squelette leur refait la comédie du "je me suis fait draguer par un vieux chauve". Soudain, au milieu de la piste de danse, ils voient Sanji qui se met à gesticuler dans tous les sens.

- Il fait quoi ? demande Franky en continuant ses danses bizarres.

- Il règle ses comptes, soupire Zorro en posant Luffy sur un fauteuil. Il n'a pas dû apprécier que quelqu'un d'autre que lui s'approche de Robin et Nami.

- Mais quel idiot, souffle Usopp. Parce que lui, quand il a fricoté avec cette blondasse tout à l'heure, il ne s'est pas soucié de ce qu'en pensaient nos deux compagnes !

- Laisse-le s'énerver. De toute façon, il a trop bu.

- Oui, et il est tard, on rentre.

Les pirates tournent leurs têtes dans la direction de la voix. Robin les regarde avec un sourire.

- Et si quelqu'un peut aller se charger de récupérer Sanji avant qu'il ne démolisse ce pauvre garçon et surtout, avant que la fureur de Nami n'ait raison de notre cuisinier, il serait bien aimable.

- J'm'en charge, soupire Franky en fendant la foule dans sa chorégraphie.

Nami ne tarde pas à rejoindre son amie. Elle ne dit rien sur l'attitude de Sanji. Elle se contente de vérifier que tout le monde est là. Usopp a pris Chopper sur ses épaules, les deux sont bien fatigués. Zorro porte Luffy endormi sur son dos et Brook à l'air d'être mort. Franky les rejoint, Sanji sous le bras qui s'énerve et s'écrie qu'il va faire un meurtre. Ils ressortent de la discothèque ainsi, le cyborg assurant au videur que son ami n'est pas sérieux, qu'il est bourré et très jaloux, voilà tout.

Dehors, le soleil pointe son petit nez rose. Les pirates retrouvent leur navire et se couchent sans rechigner en se disant que vraiment, la Kookabamba mérite son titre. Mais avec la gueule de bois que va se taper leur capitaine demain matin, pas sûr qu'ils y retournent un jour…

* * *

><p><strong>NdZ<strong> Alors, alors ? Verdict ?! J'avoue avoir mis du temps à faire ce chapitre par manque d'inspiration totale (je suis pas du tout une adepte de ce genre de lieu)... Du coup, j'espère que je ne suis pas un peu trop dans le cliché. Je pense qu'il n'y a pas un seul perso OOC et ça, si vous me confirmez cette hypothèse, j'en serai bien fière !

Bref, je vous donne rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour une petite surprise. (petite étant une cachette pour son frère aîné "immense")

Pour les reviews, c'est juste dessous :)


	53. 52 Bonjour, bonsoir et bienvenue !

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

Le 31 janvier 2014, une dénommée R.N. Zuzu postait le prologue et le premier chapitre d'un recueil d'OS intitulé "Les mugiwaras font absolument tout ce qu'ils veulent". Le 31 janvier 2015, elle poste le numéro 52.

Oui, lecteur attentif et intelligent que tu es. Le 31 janvier 2014… C'était il y a un an, tout pile, tout rond. Un an…

Nan mais UN AN, quoi ! Vous vous rendez compte ?! Non mais vous vous rendez compte ?! Je suis tellement heureuse que j'en oublierais presque de respirer !... Bon peut-être pas à ce point mais pas loin ! Mais bordel, un an de rire et d'écriture ! Je suis tellement TELLEMENT heureuse que j'en oublie d'être polie ! Désolée. Bref, tout ce tintamarre pour vous dire qu'aujourd'hui n'est pas un jour comme les autres. C'est un jour d'anniversaire ! Voilà pourquoi le chapitre sort samedi plutôt que dimanche x)

Allez, sortez les cotillons ! On fait la fête ! Et pour cette occasion exceptionnelle, nos mugi adorés ont organisé le truc le plus dingue que j'ai jamais imaginé ! (non, Zuzu n'écrit pas d'histoires, elle pose les personnages et ce sont eux qui s'animent pour faire une histoire, nuance) Je vous laisse apprécier.

Mais avant tout, laissez-moi vous dire une chose : MERCI ! Bon sang, ce mot est trop petit pour vous exprimer mon immense gratitude ! Sans vous, sans votre soutien, sans vos adorables reviews, sans vos followings et vos favorites, sans vos lectures, cette fic ne serait rien, je ne serai rien ! Alors merci, du fond du cœur, merci !

Merci à mes revieweuses fidèles, **Pommi** (toi, je t'aime !), **Madou** (je ne te remercierais jamais assez pour le magnifique avatar…), **Lau'** (ma revieweuse qui me parle de ses biscuits corses ou de ses escapades à Ikéa… j'adore !), **Agathe** (continue de reviewer, c'est toujours un immense bonheur !), vous avoir est un plaisir ! Merci à **SwordgrilJackie** (tu devrais kiffer le clin d'oeil que j'ai glissé dans ce chapitre), **LeLamaDuFuturLeRetour **(je le redis, ce pseudo est une horreur à écrire), **Maili** (je me demande où est passé mon petit alligator jaune préféré…), **Mizuki-Hoshi**, **Naelye**, **Yuuki21**, **ClemTrafalgar**, **Pifouyou**, **AfroRadish**, **xmelmugiwarax**, **Zialema**, **Mizu D. Yuki**,** Luna Heydhysh** et tout ceux que j'aurai pu oublier, vos idées sont des mines de trésors inestimables et vous lire m'enchante ! Et surtout, merci à **Ko'**, exécradorable petite sœur qui prend toujours autant de plaisir, après une année et ses remouds divers, à écouter mes histoires avec ses oreilles et surtout son sourire. Love !

Avec tout mon amour pour vous, une tasse de thé et des cookies, je vous offre ce chapitre inédit, exceptionnel et tellement cool ! (ça n'arrivera pas deux fois dans la même année, haha, joke !)

Enjoy ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Bonjour, bonsoir et bienvenue !<strong>

- Mesdames et messieurs ! Bonjour, bonsoir et bienvenue sur le Thousand Sunny, le célèbre navire du célèbrissime pirate au chapeau de paille que je vous demande d'applaudir bien fort, Monkey D. Luffy ! Wouhou ! La foule est en délire !

- …

- Les gars ! J'ai dit : "la foule est en délire" ! Mettez-y du votre un peu !

- Ouais.

- Youpi.

- Yahou.

Zorro, Sanji et Franky lèvent mollement leurs poings vers le ciel. Usopp se frappe le crâne.

- J'ai dit : "en délire". DELIRE ! Vous savez ce que ça veut dire ?!

- Oui mais ça nous emmerde de faire le public, Usopp ! On veut le jeu nous !

Franky se gratte le derrière en boudant. Le sniper pose son micro sur la figure de proue en soupirant.

- Je sais bien mais vu que c'est l'anniversaire de ce bateau, on a dit qu'on allait faire un super truc ! Mais pour que ce soit super, il faut une foule en délire !

- Et ben t'avais qu'à garder Brook au lieu de l'envoyer à la vigie !

- C'est vrai ça, en plus la vigie, c'est ma place à moi…

- Ah mais non les gars ! Brook fait le père Fouras ! Donc sa place est là-haut ! Bon allez, on continue.

Les trois pirates soupirent ostensiblement alors qu'Usopp récupère son micro en sautant sur la tête du Sunny.

- Nous sommes donc en compagnie de l'élite, que dis-je, le sommet, le fer de lance de cet équipage pirate, le trio le plus monstrueux du monde entier -enfin, quand le capitaine a décidé de ne pas s'en mêler- je vous demande d'applaudir bien fort : Franky, Zorro et Sanji ! La casserole avec des jambes, le bretteur à tête de mousse et le cuistot moulé dans un bigoudi !

Et Usopp part en courant. C'est le lancement des jeux inter-piratesques du Thoussand Sunny.

**.**

Épreuve numéro une : la course à pied. Luffy voulait appeler ça "Usopp à la ligne" mais le comité d'organisation n'a pas accepté. Quelle idée aussi de mettre Usopp en chef de comité… épreuve numéro une donc, la course après Us… euh pardon, la course à pied. Le but est simple : il suffit d'attraper Usopp. Mais évidemment, tout le monde connaît les méthodes perfides d'Usopp. Alors, il faut bien se douter que le chemin jusqu'à la poupe du navire est truffé d'embûches… Sanji glisse sur une savonnette et s'encastre dans Franky qui s'est coincé le nez dans un slip qui pendait là. (d'ailleurs, en réfléchissant, c'est pas le slip qu'il a égaré la semaine dernière ça ?) Zorro évite habilement les lancers de fourchettes qui jaillissent du bastingage (ses sabres lui ayant été retirés) mais ne peut rien faire contre la planche à repasser qui apparaît devant lui et dans laquelle il s'écrase de tout son poids. Une fois chacun remis sur ses deux pieds, la course continue. Zorro termine dans les toilettes et est disqualifié, la règle numéro 54 précise bien qu'il est interdit de sortir des chemins balisés pour chaque épreuve. La course n'est plus qu'une lutte entre Franky et Sanji. Malheureusement pour le cuisinier, le charpentier a l'avantage de jouer à domicile. C'est donc, non sans fierté, que le cyborg attrape ce petit malin d'Usopp. Sauf que Sanji ne se laisse pas faire ! Il plonge sur le cyborg et lui attrape les chevilles. Franky s'écrase au sol dans un grincement sombre. Alors, Sanji arrache le commentateur des bras du charpentier et franchit la ligne d'arrivée avec le sniper sous le bras, comme un rugbyman. (aucun Usopp n'a été gravement blessé ou torturé à mort pendant cette épreuve) Quelques bras ramènent Zorro à la ligne d'arrivée de la course et Usopp reprend quelque peu consistance. Comme il n'y parvient qu'à moitié, Luffy lui chipe le micro et prend le relai.

- Wouhou ! Ici Luffy, le capitaine de bord qui vous parle ! Je suis avec le champion de la première épreuve. Alors Sanji, c'était comment ?!

- La ferme, je prends ma clope !

- Cool ! Merci pour cette interview inédite ! Mais sans attendre, je vous donne des cannes à pêches et des vers de terre !... Ah bah non, pas les vers de terre, je les ai déjà tous mangés !

**.**

Épreuve numéro deux : la pêche. C'est l'épreuve la plus longue et fastidieuse car les trois concurrents doivent attraper un poisson. N'importe lequel, du moment que c'est le plus gros. L'épreuve commence donc dans un silence des plus parfaits… jusqu'à ce que Sanji perde patience.

- Poissons ! Gros poissons ! Venez bordel !

- C'est pas comme ça que ça marche, souffle Luffy.

- Oui mais ce n'est pas ma faute si l'organisateur de cette épreuve a bouffé tous les appâts !

- Oups, désolé !

Le cuisinier soupire.

- Robin d'amour ? Je peux le prendre en guise de ver de terre ?

- C'est contraire à la règle numéro 7 qui interdit à un participant d'utiliser l'un de ses compagnons pour obtenir la victoire ou provoquer la défaite d'un autre participant.

- Dommage.

L'archéologue disparaît. Elle a été élue arbitre suprême. Avec ses yeux, elle ne peut rien louper. Et Usopp a fait savoir aux tricheurs qu'il avait acheté du poil à gratter de qualité extrême. Sanji soupire en faisant lentement bouger sa ligne. Soudain, la voix de Brook résonne dans le haut-parleur :

- Si tu tournes la tête, tu pourras apercevoir les nuages sombres de la folie humaine. Qui suis-je ?

- Gné ? demande Luffy. Mais c'est pas encore son épreuve à lui !

Lorsque le coup de canon siffle juste à côté de lui, le capitaine comprend que le squelette lui annonçait juste une attaque d'un navire pirate. Il s'élance avec Franky, Sanji et Zorro.

- Désolé pour cette interruption inopinée ! s'exclame Usopp. J'en profite pour remercier tout le staff de l'organisation et tout le personnel qui transite autour !

- Tu sais Usopp, on n'est que neuf sur ce navire.

- Oui je sais Robin, mais c'est pour faire genre… Merci aussi à l'équipe de son et lumière, les maquilleuses et les coiffeuses parce qu'il faut le dire, on est véritablement des dieux viv…

Il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase, ses quatre compagnons reviennent avec délicatesse. Le pauvre pirate finit à l'eau sans que personne ne s'en souci. Franky se frotte les mains avant de reprendre sa canne à pêche. Sanji relance sa ligne et Zorro bidouille quelque chose auquel ses deux adversaires ne font pas attention.

- Bien, reprenons ! déclare Luffy.

Doucement, la ligne de Franky se met à se tortiller.

- Ohoh ! On dirait que notre charpentier national a une touche !

- Dit comme ça, c'est bizarre, souffle Sanji.

Franky tire sur sa canne à pêche et remonte…

- C'est quoi ça ?

- Une sardine, mon capitaine !

Le cuisinier se retient de rire. Soudain, le bateau tangue. La ligne de Zorro est tendue comme un string. Le bretteur remonte sa canne à pêche. Un énorme monstre marin y est accroché.

- Ooooooh ! Zorro a fait un coup monstre !

- Pff, c'était facile ça, Luffy, soupire Franky. Mais, Zorro, comment t'as fait ?

- Rien de plus simple. Puisqu'il est interdit de mettre Luffy en appât, j'ai mis l'un des pirates qui nous a attaqué tout à l'heure.

- Tu es sérieux ?!

- Il est sérieux ! Zorro, c'est vraiment un gars pas comme les autres. Bon ! Il ne reste plus que notre cuistot national, que va-t-il nous remonter de bon à manger ?!

À ce moment, la corde se tend. Le cuistot tire… et Usopp crève la surface de l'eau.

- Vite remontez-moi, vite ! Y a un gros monstre marin qui traine !

Luffy éclate de rire.

- Et donc, c'était notre commentateur favori qui a été remonté. Et vu qu'il ne pèse pas plus lourd qu'une poule mouillée, c'est Zorro, notre héros national, qui remporte la deuxième épreuve !

Usopp remonte, tremblant de tous ses membres. Le docteur fait une rapide apparition, vérifie que le commentateur se porte bien et repart à ses petites affaires. Le temps qu'Usopp se sèche et se remette de ses émotions, Sanji et Zorro s'occupent de la grosse poiscaille sous le regard attentif de Luffy qui est déjà en train de saliver sur la bestiole.

Une fois que tout le monde est prêt, les trois concurrents se retrouvent au salon face à la navigatrice qui a revêtue pour l'occasion un tailleur noir et une chemise blanche style vieille école. Elle a pris une paire de lunette et elle s'est tressé les cheveux. D'un index directif, elle désigne trois pupitres d'écolier auxquels les pirates s'installent.

- Nami chérie, tu es tellement belle !

- Méfie-toi, je ne vais pas jouer la gentille aujourd'hui…

**.**

Épreuve numéro trois : le test. Au départ, c'est Robin qui voulait s'occuper de cette épreuve. Mais, dès la première question (à savoir, quel est le treizième chiffre après le virgule du nombre pi), Nami a eu pitié des garçons et a réclamé à prendre cette épreuve. L'archéologue n'a rien dit à ce propos. La navigatrice dépose devant chaque candidat une feuille blanche et un crayon de bois.

- Je vais vous donner 5 questions. Vous aurez 2 minutes par questions. Vous êtes prêts ?

- Toujours, Nami chérie !

Il se prend une gomme en plein front.

- Première question : je suis petit avec de longues oreilles, je saute et je mange des carottes, qui suis-je ?

- C'est pas une question pour Brook ça ?

- Zorro, pas de tricherie ! Dans cette épreuve, la tricherie est passible de sanction. C'est la règle 666, c'est moi qui l'ai rajoutée !

Zorro soupire en écrivant "lapin" sur sa feuille. Les deux autres ont écrit la même chose.

- Bon, deuxième question : qu'obtient-on en mélangeant de la moutarde, de l'huile et du vinaigre ?

Pour Sanji, c'est trop facile. Il inscrit "vinaigrette" alors que Franky note "un truc dégueu" et Zorro écrit "de la mayonnaise".

- Troisième question : trouvez l'erreur dans cette suite de mot et dites pourquoi. Hiboux, poux, choux, genoux et carcajous. Je répète : hiboux, poux, choux, genoux et carcajous.

Zorro note "genoux parce que ça se mange pas", il ne sait pas ce qu'est un carcajou mais, à force de traîner avec Luffy, il a adopté certains réflexes comme celui qui dit que tout ce qui est étrange se mange. Franky réfléchit une minute avant d'avoir la solution. Il inscrit sur sa feuille : "genoux car c'est le seul qui n'est pas vivant". Sanji, lui, ne voit pas trop où est le piège. Il note donc : "la seule erreur ici, c'est cette tête de mousse qui gâche les beaux yeux de ma Nami chérie et ceux de ma Robin d'amour qui veille à ce que personne ne triche". Il dessine un cœur pendant que la navigatrice pose la quatrième question :

- Combien font 13762 divisé par 8 ?

Franky griffonne sur son papier et écrit la réponse : 1720,25. Trop facile. Sanji s'arrache les cheveux après le deuxième chiffre. Il écrit rageusement zéro en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Zorro lui n'a même pas pris la peine d'essayer de résoudre cette énigme.

- Cinquième et dernière question : Luffy et Usopp sont sur le mini Merry, Usopp tombe à l'eau qui reste-t-il ?

- C'est quoi cette question stupide ? hurle le sniper.

Zorro écrit aussitôt le prénom de son capitaine sous l'air suspicieux du cuisinier. Cette question est trop simple, il doit y avoir un piège. Mais il ne voit pas où. Discrètement, il ferme les yeux et tente, avec son haki surdéveloppé, de voir ce qu'écrit Franky. Zorro lui file un coup de pied en s'écriant :

- Sanji triche !

- N'importe quoi !

- Si !

- Non !

- Si !

- Ça suffit vous deux ! tonne la navigatrice en abattant sur les deux belliqueux ses poings de la justice. Robin ?

- Utilisation abusive du haki, c'est la règle 43. Cependant, il n'y a guère que Luffy ou Zorro qui puisse le confirmer et le bretteur manque cruellement d'objectivité dans le cas présent. Quant à Luffy, il dormait lors de l'incident. Je prends donc la responsabilité de laisser couler.

- Bien. Il ne reste que 30 secondes !

À regret, Sanji note "Luffy" alors que Franky lui, a trouvé la bonne réponse qui est : "Luffy et l'âme de Merry".

- Notre superbe institutrice sexy et féline ramasse les copies et les corrige et c'est…

- Franky qui remporte la troisième épreuve !

- Ohlala ! Que la compétition est serrée ! Nos trois admirables concurrents sont à une victoire chacun ! Qui remportera au final pour devenir le grand pirate de toutes les mers du globe ?!

Mais lorsque le commentateur veut se tourner vers les concurrents, ils sont déjà partis en direction de la bibliothèque pour l'épreuve suivante. Ils sont accueillis par Chopper qui leur lance un grand sourire.

- Bienvenue messieurs !

**.**

Épreuve numéro quatre : jeu de piste dans la bibliothèque. Le petit renne regarde les trois candidats et attend le super commentateur pour commencer l'épreuve.

- Bien ! déclare-t-il jovial lorsque le sniper passe la porte. L'épreuve suivante consiste à retrouver un livre dans la bibliothèque en s'aidant de quelques menus indices.

Il tend à chacun une feuille sur laquelle il est écrit :

"Je ne suis ni bleu, ni noir. Je sens la menthe et le safran. Mon voisin de droite est ma suite tandis que mon voisin de gauche n'a rien à voir avec moi. Mon titre commence par une consonne et se termine par une voyelle. Mon auteur à six lettres. Où suis-je ?"

Zorro se sent pâlir à la simple vue des mots "droite" et "gauche", Franky ne comprend pas la deuxième phrase alors que Sanji est déjà en train de farfouiller dans les étagères.

- Attention Sanji ! Ne va pas changer les livres de place, ça pourrait compter comme de la triche !

- Ah oui, désolé !

Alors que le cyborg tente désespérément de comprendre la deuxième phrase de l'épreuve, le bretteur s'avance timidement vers un rayonnage. Avec son doigt, il passe sur tous les livres, éliminant tous ceux qui sont noir ou bleu. Ensuite, il fait l'impasse sur tous ceux qui n'ont pas de suivant sur la droite. Dix minutes plus tard, il a épluché sans succès tout le rayon. Il passe à l'étagère suivante alors que Sanji se choppe un mal de tête à fixer les petites écritures sur les tranches des bouquins. À cet instant précis, Chopper voit le bretteur revenir à la place exacte où il était il y a un instant. D'abord étonné, il se dit que Zorro va bien se rendre compte qu'il a déjà exploré cette étagère là ! Mais non, le bretteur s'obstine à refaire la même manipulation que précédemment. Le médecin lance un regard désespéré à l'archéologue. C'est à ce moment précis que Franky s'écrie :

- Ah mais bien sûr ! J'ai compris !

- Tu as trouvé ? demande Chopper étonné puisque le cyborg n'a pas bougé d'un pouce.

- Mais nan ! J'ai juste compris la deuxième phrase.

- Ah, soupire le renne déçu.

- Mais ça change tout ! Et le livre est…

Il tend son index de la main droite et avance dans la bibliothèque. Puis, il pose son doigt sur le bord d'une étagère, le fait glisser jusqu'à un livre au cuir marron clair sur la tranche duquel il est inscrit : "le drapeau de la bête" et il le tire. L'auteur apparaît : Gryfon.

- Je t'ai trouvé coquin !

- Bravo Franky !

Sanji se demande comment son ami a fait. Il l'applaudit de tant de génie ! Zorro relève mollement la tête. Il venait juste de commencer son troisième rayonnage (qui est, évidemment, le même). Franky est content d'avoir gagné deux fois d'affilé une épreuve et il nargue les autres. Chopper soupire.

- Pour l'épreuve suivante, il suffit juste de suivre les flèches.

Les trois compères baissent leurs nez et trouvent, peinte au sol, une jolie flèche blanche. Franky sent la colère monter en lui.

- Quel est l'idiot qui a…

- Ohoh ! s'exclame Usopp. Nos trois participants sont face à une nouvelle énigme ! Car, ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça en a l'air ! Pour aller à l'épreuve suivante, il va falloir faire preuve de travail d'équipe !

Les pirates soupirent en sortant de la bibliothèque. Dans le couloir, ils trouvent une deuxième flèche qui mène à une troisième. Puis, arrivés sur le pont principal, ils trouvent trois chemins différents. Au sol, il est inscrit :

"La bonne voie n'est pas celle juste à droite de la plus à bâbord."

Sanji retient Zorro qui est parti sans réfléchir et lance un regard à Franky.

- Bâbord, c'est la gauche non ?

- Ouaip. Et la voie juste à droite c'est celle du milieu.

- Donc, on prend celle qui est tout à droite, pas vrai ?

- Exact ! Allez viens Zorro !

- Ouais ouais, ben j'allais aller par là de toute façon…

- Foutaises…

Ils s'y engagent franco avant de tomber sur un immense piège à ours qu'ils évitent habilement.

- Ohoh ! Grâce à leur sixième sens surdéveloppé nos concurrents ont évité une mort atroce ! Il aurait plutôt fallu que leur super sixième sens leur montre la bonne voie du premier coup…

- La ferme Usopp ! C'était hyper dangereux ce truc ! hurle Sanji.

- Mais non, mais non. C'était un faux piège en plastique. Ça aurait juste piqué, rien de plus.

Les concurrents reviennent sur leurs pas et prennent la voie de gauche cette fois. Ils arrivent sur le pont supérieur où ils trouvent Robin en train d'arroser ses fleurs.

- Pas de bobos ? Quel dommage, soupire l'archéologue. Mais ne perdons pas de temps. Prenez une ardoise et une craie. Piochez un papier dans le chapeau magique. Vous devrez me faire deviner par un dessin le mot que vous avez pioché.

**.**

Épreuve numéro cinq : le meilleur dessin. Franky, l'air assuré, pioche son papier. "Outrageux". Le visage du cyborg se défait avant qu'il ne fonde en larme sur le plancher. Sanji pioche à son tour : "Anticonstitutionnellement". Il soupire de désespoir en se demandant qui a écrit ces mots. Il tend le chapeau à Zorro qui pioche "anaconda". Inutile de préciser que c'est lui qui remporte cette manche. Et Usopp de frapper son capitaine :

- On avait des mots longs et compliqués que tu ne connais pas !

- Et ben c'est ce que j'ai fait !

- Oh bon d'accord… Bien, bien, bien ! Nos concurrents grimpent en direction de la vigie où les attend la dernière épreuve du père Fouras. Ou plutôt, du père Affouras !

- Si tu te moques de mon style capillaire, Usopp, tu peux dire adieu à ce monde ! hurle Brook dans le haut parleur du navire.

- Pas de tentative de meurtre entre les organisateurs, s'il vous plait, déclare Robin. C'est contre la règle numéro 52.

- La règle 52 ? Mais c'est pas celle qui dit : "chacun chez soi et les vaches seront bien gardées" ?

- Exactement, cher commentateur.

Usopp ne pige pas tout. Il hausse les épaules et grimpe à la suite de ses amis.

**.**

Épreuve numéro six : l'énigme du père Aff… euh Fouras !

- Bienvenue, jeunes aventuriers ! Vous êtes ici dans la vigie pour votre dernière épreuve…

- Parle correctement Brook. On capte pas la moitié de ce que tu racontes !

- La ferme, jeune freluquet ! peste le musicien de sa voix de squelette. Je joue mon rôle !

Il remonte sa barbe qui glisse et poursuit son texte :

- Vous allez devoir résoudre une énigme. Le premier à donner la bonne réponse remportera cette épreuve. Êtes-vous prêts, jeunes pirates aux cœurs d'acier ?

- Mais ouais…

- Qu'on en finisse !

- Introduction trop longue, quand est-ce qu'on tape ?

Usopp soupire. Ils se sont trompés de script.

- Bien. Alors… J'ai survolé toutes les mers du globe…

- Un nuage ! s'exclame Sanji.

Mais Brook continue.

- Je ne suis qu'un parmi des millions mais je suis mort…

- Euh… un goéland ?!

- Je suis noir, comme tous mes compères qui vivent, leurs aventures brûlant les flots…

- Un orage, soupire Zorro que l'énigme désespère.

- J'ai le panache des victoires passées et je porte les rêves des espoirs futurs. Je suis ma justice et mon chemin, je suis droit et fier, je suis…

- Le drapeau de Gol D. Roger, Roi des pirates !

- Bonne réponse, très cher cuisinier !

Usopp s'enflamme :

- Olala ! Sanji remporte la dernière épreuve ce qui porte à deux son nombre de victoires ! Mais, on me dit dans l'oreillette que Zorro et Franky sont également à deux victoires chacun ! C'est donc une égalité parfaite ! Que faire pour départager nos concurrents ?!

- Un combat ? propose Zorro.

- Un gâteau ? demande Sanji.

- Euh… on pourrait peut-être se départager au bras de fer.

- Même pas en rêve ! répliquent le cuistot et le bretteur.

Robin entre dans la vigie, faisant taire toutes les langues de vipères.

- Puisque vous êtes tous à égalité, je vais vous départager !

- Ohoh ! clame le commentateur. Notre sublime arbitre s'est déplacée jusqu'ici pour départager les concurrents ! Mais que va-t-il se passer ? C'est sans doute la question que tout le monde se pose ! Mais en attendant, je vous propose une page de pub, le temps que les trois zozos redescendent en cuisine, là où aura lieu la remise des médailles. À tout de suite !

Et le temps que Zorro, Sanji et Franky redescendent de la vigie pour se rendre en cuisine, Chopper et Luffy passent en courant, traînant une banderole sur laquelle il est écrit : "Buvez le très bon lait de la vache qui rit, il est plein de protéines et il vous rendra souriant pour toute la journée".

- Pff, soupire Sanji. Où sont nos sponsors ?!

Dans la cuisine, l'archéologue déclare :

- Et donc, le podium n'a qu'une seule place. Vous êtes donc tous les trois les vainqueurs de ce jeu !

- Quoi ? Mais c'est naze ! s'exclame Franky qui voulait recevoir un bisou de l'arbitre.

- Luffy avait bien proposé de vous départager au jeu de celui qui mange le plus de flageolets mais le comité n'a pas retenu cette idée stupide.

- C'était pas stupide… boude Luffy. Ça aurait pu être un excellent tremplin pour le concours de pet ensuite !

- Ça aussi, ça faisait partie des idées stupides refusées ! réplique Nami en donnant un coup à l'arrière du crâne de son capitaine.

Zorro, Franky et Sanji dévisagent leurs camarades réunis dans la cuisine.

- Bon, ben, on fait quoi ? demande le bretteur.

- Je sais pas. Ça m'embête un peu de partager le podium avec deux idiots comme vous…

- Oh, ça me va super bien ! Je pense pas qu'on puisse nous départager autrement.

Alors, Luffy s'exclame :

- Et ben moi, j'veux des crêpes !

Sanji sort une cigarette, la coince entre ses lèvres, l'allume et déclare :

- Ok ! Mais je vais avoir besoin d'aide !

- Je peux mélanger, si tu veux ! propose Franky.

- Et moi, je sais bien casser les œufs ! assure Zorro.

Et les trois concurrents se lancent dans la préparation de crêpes pour le plus grand plaisir de toute l'équipe d'organisation des jeux inter-piratesque du Thousand Sunny.

- Mesdames et messieurs ! s'exclame le commentateur en suçant ses doigts pleins de sucre. Merci d'avoir assisté à ces joyeuses festivités ! Nos stands sont ouverts jusqu'à la nuit tombée et n'oubliez pas que le bar ne fermera pas avant d'avoir tout liquidé !

- C'est vrai ?!

- Non, Zorro ! C'est une mise en scène ! Ne va pas dévaliser la réserve de saké !

- Et pour ceux qui en veulent toujours plus, bande de coquins, sachez que l'aventure continue ! Il y a encore des tas de thèmes non explorés sur cette planète ! Et je sais bien que vos imaginaires de passionnés ne sont pas encore rassasiés ! Alors, restez encore avec nous. Je vous garantis des fous rires à foison et de la bonne humeur tous les dimanches ! Merci encore et salut !

Il lance son micro qui atterrit dans le saladier de pâte à crêpe, éclaboussant au passage le cuisinier, la navigatrice et le squelette. Les festivités continuent dans les bosses et le sang. Nous sommes chez des pirates, ne l'oublions pas !

**.**

- N'empêche, jeu inter-piratesque, ça veut rien dire.

- Peut-être Usopp, mais c'est toi qui a eu cette idée.

- Ah oui, vraiment ?

- Sûr ! Un nom aussi bizarre, ya que ton cerveau qui peut l'avoir pondu !

- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ça, monsieur le futur roi des pirates d'eau douce ?

- Rien, rien ! Tu te vexes toujours pour des broutilles…

- Ah oui pardon… Hé ! Où est ma crêpe ?!

- Che chais pas !

- Menteur ! Redonne la moi ! Allez ! Ah mais non, aïe ! Me mords pas, idiot !

- Les gars, calmez-vous ça va mal finir et toute ma bande va encore y passer !

- Mais c'est lui qui a commencé !

- Je ne veux pas le savoir. Arrêtez-ça ! Ou Nami va se fâcher…

Bim bam boum.

- Trop tard, Chopper. Notre navigatrice est déjà énervée…

- Aaaaah, Robin… Est-ce qu'un jour ils retiendront la leçon ?

Réponse : non ou si, peut-être… jusqu'à la prochaine bêtise ! Sinon, ça ne serait plus drôle.

* * *

><p><strong>NdZ<strong> J'avais envie de m'excuser pour la longueur du chapitre mais en fait non. C'est un anniversaire, je fais ce que je veux ! Mention spéciale pour le clin d'oeil à Reflet d'Acide, pour ceux qui l'ont vu. Pour les autres... et ben tant pis pour vous ! Punaise, ça fait vraiment un an qu'on vit cette aventure u.u J'espère que ça durera encore loooongtemps ! Pour votre gouverne, sachez que j'ai encore plein de vos idées en réserve ! Plein de cadeaux pour vous, lalala !

En tout cas, comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à proposer vos idées, à laisser un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en avez penser (même si c'est qu'un mot, n'est-ce pas, Pommi !) je me ferai une joie de vous répondre et d'écrire sur ces choses merveilleuses que pondent vos esprits adorables (ou pas) ! Ou si vous voulez juste discuter, je suis assez disponible pour parler de tout : de Ikéa, des biscuits corses, des cookies, des chevaux, des fées, de la liberté d'expression bordel, des livres (ma vie !), du cinéma, des mangas, des choses banales du quotidien, de la pluie, du beau temps...

En attendant de vous retrouver ici ou sur un autre de mes écrits, je vous remercie encore chers lecteurs ! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point je vous aime tous, mais genre, vraiment beaucoup !

Allez, et en prime, je vous annonce le titre du chapitre de la semaine prochaine : **"Le carnaval des débilités"** (et vous êtes deux à m'avoir proposer quelque chose sur ce thème alors comme on s'en approche à grand pas, c'est cadeau !) Des cookies et des bisous à tous !


	54. 53 Le carnaval des débilités

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

Me voilà de retour après un énorme chapitre d'anniversaire qui, vraisemblablement, vous a beaucoup plu ! Sachez que ça me fait ENORMEMENT plaisir de voir quel engouement ce chapitre a créé chez vous (et par la même occasion, chez moi).

Voilà donc, comme promis, un chapitre sur le carnaval que je dédie à **Madou** et à **SwordgirlJackie** (tu avais proposé "se déguiser les uns les autres"... alors, je ne sais pas si tu voulais dire que les mugis se déguisent en mugis ou si tu voulais qu'ils s'aident à se déguiser entre eux... du coup, j'ai fait les deux ^^) En espérant que ça vous plaise, et que ça plaise à tout le monde, naturellement !

Enjoy ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Le carnaval des débilités<strong>

Sans faire exprès, Franky donne un coup de coude à Luffy qui bouscule Usopp qui perd l'équilibre. Dans sa chute, le sniper tente de se rattraper au caleçon de Zorro qui lâche dans un craquement lugubre. Et Usopp termine le nez dans le derrière de Sanji.

Assise sur le pont du Sunny en train de siroter un café en lisant un livre, Robin a l'immense plaisir de voir le premier vol d'un humain inconscient. Le petit médecin poursuit l'OVNI en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps alors qu'un chapelet d'injure se fait entendre du quartier des hommes. Robin hausse les épaules et retourne à son livre.

Aujourd'hui, c'est carnaval ! Et pour l'occasion, les garçons ont décidé de se déguiser. Logique. Nami a décidé de participer elle aussi. Elle est partie dans sa chambre enfiler un costume de Catwoman acheté hyper cher lors de leur dernière escale. Et Robin a décrété qu'elle ne se déguiserait pas. Ce qu'elle ne sait pas c'est que ses compagnons de bord ne sont pas du même avis. Mais pour le moment, ils la laissent tranquille. Il faut que la bête s'endorme pour mieux la surprendre par la suite.

C'est donc carnaval. En soupirant, l'archéologue se dit que c'est le carnaval des débilités ! Après avoir vu passer Luffy qui avait planqué le déguisement de Brook dans les toilettes, elle a vu passer Brook nu dans un sac poubelle. Le pauvre a cherché pendant 10 minutes son costume avant que l'archéologue n'ait la gentillesse de lui indiquer le chemin. Puis, elle avait vu défiler Franky en chaussettes, Chopper en maillot de bain, Sanji déguisé en Zorro et Zorro déguisé en Sanji… Ces derniers avaient ensuite provoqué une baston qui s'était terminée dans la sauce ketchup. Nami avait hurlé aux deux fautifs qu'ils étaient punis de lessive et Luffy s'était mangé une savonnette parce qu'il avait osé se mettre à rire. Nami pensait qu'il se foutait de son costume alors qu'il se moquait de son bretteur et de son cuisinier.

Usopp a eu le mérite de faire dans l'original. Lorsque Choper disparaît derrière la porte avec le sniper dont le derrière a essuyé les traces de morve du petit médecin, Nami fait son apparition. Robin la complimente et la navigatrice entame un défilé sur le bastingage du navire. L'archéologue ne peut s'empêcher de rire. Le costume de Nami est un peu trop serré et par deux fois, elle manque de tomber à l'eau. Elles se mettent à rire et Nami demande :

- Et les garçons ? Ils sont prêts ?

- Pas vraiment. Je crois plutôt qu'ils prennent ça pour un jeu.

Effectivement, juste après sa phrase, les deux femmes se retrouvent sous une pluie de confettis lancée par Franky.

- C'est la teuf les meuf !

- Ne sois pas vulgaire avec Nami chérie et Robin d'amour ! tonne Sanji dans la pièce voisine.

- Haha ! Merci pour les confettis Franky ! s'exclame Nami.

Et puis, elle se rend compte que les confettis en question sont expulsés d'un endroit très particulier de son corps de cyborg ou plus exactement, de son slip.

- Euh… Franky… Ne me dis pas que les confettis sortent de ton…

- Kiki ! Si bien sûr ! Je suis un homme plein de ressources moi madame !

Lorsqu'il rentre à nouveau dans la chambre, les garçons éclatent de rire devant la belle marque de la main de Nami sur la joue du charpentier.

Et les pirates se mettent à défiler.

D'abord Usopp, qui s'est remis de son vol plané, présente son costume de Batman en s'exclamant qu'il va prendre la fuite sur son Bat-eau. Puis, Brook arrive des toilettes, déguisé en Mario. Batman éclate de rire.

- Je crois que ce costume ne me va pas tellement, soupire le squelette.

- Attend Brook ! On peut faire des trucs de dingues ! Vient par là.

Et ils disparaissent à nouveau. Chopper déclare alors entre ses sabots que Luffy et Sanji proposent la nouvelle collection printemps-été du Thousand Sunny. Le cuisinier et le capitaine sortent de leur quartier avec des pantalons asymétriques, des chemises déchirées, des lunettes de soleil et des airs de beaux gosses, sous les vieux slips qu'ils ont enfilé sur la tête. Nami comprend enfin où partent leurs vieilles fringues.

Franky fait un carton avec son cosplay d'Usopp. Robin ne peut s'empêcher de dire que ça fait vraiment bizarre de voir Usopp avec des muscles.

- C'est pas gentil ça Robin ! couine le sniper.

Zorro fait une démonstration de ses talents d'artiste. Il défile en maillot de bain trois pièces : slip, bonnet et chaussettes en plastique.

Puis, Luffy sort. Il a piqué le chapeau de Chopper et s'est peint le bout du nez en bleu. Le petit renne le suit. Il a pris le chapeau de Luffy et s'est dessiné une cicatrice sous l'œil droit. Ils sourient tous les deux lorsque les deux femmes les applaudissent.

Brook fait à nouveau son apparition. Usopp lui a fait remettre son sac poubelle et a dessiné une arrête de poisson dessus. Il fait son "yohoho" avant de laisser la place à Sanji, costumé en super héros, qui s'exclame qu'il va sauver Cat woman du méchant pervers man. Le pervers man ? Franky. Tout nu.

- On fait un défilé déguisé ! hurle Nami en fermant les yeux. Pas un défilé d'immondices !

- T'es méchante, pleurniche Franky en retournant dans la chambre.

- Mais non.

- Un peu tout de même, soupire Sanji en tirant sur sa cigarette avec ses gants et son masque noir de super héros.

Luffy fait un barouf monstre avec une langue de grand-mère trouvée au fond du coffre a déguisement. Et pour le coup, il s'est déguisé en femme. Dans une robe rose pastel avec une perruque blonde, le capitaine s'exclame :

- Oh chouette ! Un super héros ! Je vais pouvoir m'évanouir pour qu'il vienne m'embrasser !

- Je ne suis pas de ce bord là ! s'exclame le cuisinier au bord de la crise cardiaque.

- Vraiment ? demande Usopp en apparaissant à son tour.

Dans une robe verte, les cheveux partiellement lissés (où du moins, ce que Zorro a pu lisser), le sniper regarde langoureusement Sanji. Il s'est mis du rouge à lèvre et envoie un baiser au blond en retroussant le bas de sa robe.

- Vient voir ça mon coquin ! Je porte pas de culotte.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui Brook. C'est vrai. Mais au cas où tu aurais oublié, je suis un homme.

- Ah beurk !

- Mais la ferme !

Sanji fait un malaise. Chopper, déguisé en cow-boy avec une fausse moustache, traîne le corps inerte dans la chambre avant de revenir pour faire un western bidon avec Zorro. Juchés sur des balais, ils se poursuivent sur le pont en faisant "pan pan" avec leurs doigts. Lorsque Chopper réussit à mettre une balle dans le cœur de Zorro, le bretteur se roule au sol en hurlant à la mort. Luffy, en blouse blanche, intervient rapidement en faisant "pimpon pimpon". Et Chopper salue les deux dames en leur lançant un clin d'œil.

Puis, Brook montre son costume de fantôme en claquant des dents parce qu'il en a atrocement peur, Franky fait une apparition en boîte de conserve géante, Usopp et Sanji (remis, heureusement, de ses émotions) sont déguisés en cheval, l'un faisant l'avant, l'autre l'arrière, Zorro et Luffy se sont déguisés en pirate, avec cache-œil, crochet et jambe de bois, Chopper se montre déguisé en zèbre et Nami constate avec horreur qu'il s'est véritablement peint en noir et blanc.

Et brusquement, Luffy prend l'archéologue par surprise. Il lui attache un bandana vert foncé autour de la tête alors qu'Usopp lui retire ses chaussures pour lui enfiler les siennes. Sanji la soulève doucement de sa chaise et lui noue un foulard autour de la taille tandis que Nami glisse son Logpos à son poignet. Puis, Franky la soulève de terre pour la faire rentrer dans l'un de ses slips (plus exactement, son slip américain, son préféré) et Zorro, à l'aide d'un crayon noir, lui dessine deux sourcils entortillés alors que Chopper grimpe sur le dos du bretteur pour enduire le nez de l'archéologue de crayon bleu. Brook rajoute la cerise sur le gâteau : il passe autour des épaules de Robin un foulard à plume jaune électrique. Et les pirates se mettent à rire alors que l'archéologue contient tant bien que mal sa colère.

- Alors Robin ! En quoi t'es déguisée ?

Elle ne répond rien et disparaît dans sa chambre. Les pirates éclatent de rire à nouveau. Ils savent que la vengeance de leur amie sera terrible. Mais pour rien au monde ils n'auraient voulu louper cette affreuse tête qu'elle leur a faite ! Même si pour cela, ils vont devoir mourir deux ou trois fois.

* * *

><p><strong>NdZ<strong> Voilà, voilà ! Bon, ça ressemble un peu à ce que j'ai fait pour la nouvelle année mais c'est pas pareil. Disons que cette fois, ils ne vont pas s'en sortir vivants. J'espère que ça vous a plu, moi en tout cas, j'me suis bien marré (comme toujours, me direz-vous). Mention spéciale pour : le western de Zorro et Chopper, Usopp en femme, Batman qui a troqué sa bat-mobile contre un bat-eau, le magnifique costume de Robin (adieu !). Bref ! Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine !

Pour les reviews, c'est juste en dessous :)


	55. 54 Fast and food

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

Vous avez été nombreux (très !) a vraiment apprécier le chapitre de la semaine dernière. Sachez, lecteurs adorés que vous êtes, que ça m'a fait très plaisir de vous faire plaisir. Vraiment ! Aussi, je voulais vous le dire. Alors, je le dis.

Bref ! Je sais que la plupart d'entre vous sont en vacances. Pour les autres, il va falloir attendre un peu ^^ Et pour ceux qui bossent, comme moi, je vous souhaite bien du courage. Bref, je suis d'humeur joyeuse en ce dimanche ensoleillé. (chez moi, en tout cas)

Pour le chapitre du jour, il faut remercier **Yuki kyoko-29** et** Pifouyou76** qui avaient données comme idée le nom d'un très célèbre fast-food. Voici coilà donc les Mugis au fast-food !

Enjoy ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Fast and food<strong>

- Je voudrais deux big burger, celui avec double steak dedans et le fromage qui fond de partout, avec triple ketchup s'il vous plait !

- Non, il en est hors de question !

Luffy pose sur sa navigatrice un regard humide et suppliant. Nami souffle par le nez en faisant "non" de la tête.

- Pas question ! Il y a une chance sur deux pour que tu me pourrisses ce nouveau tee-shirt !

- Nami-chérie, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il faut réagir.

- Mais ouais !

Franky s'approche et toise son capitaine de toute sa hauteur. Luffy lève la tête en tenant son chapeau pour ne pas qu'il tombe.

- Capitaine, s'il n'y a ne serait-ce qu'une seule micro goutte de ketchup sur ton nouveau tee-shirt qui a coûté les yeux de la tête à notre resplendissante navigatrice, tu seras de lessive pendant un mois entier. Capiche ?

- Capiche !

Le pirate se tourne à nouveau vers la serveuse du fast food pour lui réitérer sa commande. La jeune femme soupire, un peu gênée. À ses côtés, son collègue à affaire à un bretteur indécis.

- Bon allez Zorro ! Tu vas pas passer trois heures à commander un vulgaire sandwich que tu avaleras en trois bouchées !

- Oui mais, je prends celui au poulet ou au fromage…

- Tu fais ce que tu veux mais tu te grouilles ! J'ai l'estomac qui gargouille !

- Ah, c'est ça que j'entends depuis tout à l'heure ? demande Chopper sur la pointe de ses sabots à côté de Zorro. Faudra que tu passes me voir au labo, c'est tout de même pas très rassurants ce bruit.

- Mais c'est normal ! J'ai petit déjeuné i heures !

- N'exagères pas…

- Je n'ex…

- Bon, je vais prendre un burger au poulet et un au fromage, déclare Zorro en couvrant la bouche d'Usopp avec sa grosse main. Je vais prendre une bière avec et des frites. Mais surtout de la bière.

- Bien. Un dessert monsieur ?

- Non. Je piquerais dans celui de Chopper !

- Hé !

Les deux amis se lancent dans un duel du regard avant que le bretteur ne se mette à sourire. Il laisse sa place au renne. Le serveur déclare :

- Bonjour monsieur, qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?

Chopper se cache dans la veste du bretteur. Oui, le serveur vient de l'appeler monsieur. Zorro réussit à faire sortir le médecin de sa fausse timidité afin qu'il fasse sa commande. Puis, Usopp passe. En même temps que Franky.

- Un double au fromage avec frites et coca, siou plait !

C'était simultané, synchronisé, jovial et hilarant.

- Bien messieurs ! répliquent les serveurs en riant.

- Hé, Franky, tu bouffes des burgers maintenant ?

- Nan, j'mangerai que les frites. Le burger, c'est pour que le capitaine puisse piquer dedans.

- Oooh, je vois.

Brook effraie un peu le serveur lorsqu'il se penche en avant pour lui demander à l'oreille quel est le jouet dans le menu enfant. Une fois tout le monde servi, les pirates prennent place autour d'une table.

Et c'est un joyeux bordel.

Entre Luffy qui pique des frites dans les plateaux de ses amis et Franky qui a le hoquet, le repas n'est pas triste. Au moment où Sanji mord dans son burger, toute la garniture ressort par l'autre bout, provoquant l'hilarité de son voisin d'en face. Son voisin d'en face ? Usopp qui, en riant, recrache la moitié de son coca sur les frites de l'archéologue. Sans demander son reste, le sniper prend sur son argent de poche pour aller acheter à Robin un autre cornet de frites. L'historienne sourit. Ça paye de jouer la méchante ! En bout de table, Chopper se lèche les doigts. Il a été obligé de passer en forme humaine parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à prendre le burger avec ses sabots. À côté de lui, Zorro a déjà terminé son repas et plonge la cuillère dans la glace du médecin. Soudain, Brook fait un rot monstrueux. Cet acte, qui pourrait être qualifié d'inhumain tant il insupporte toute la tablée, est vivement applaudit et sifflé par le capitaine en chef. Personne ne fait de commentaires sur cette réaction puérile, au grand malheur de Luffy qui voulait attirer l'attention. Nami ouvre son burger, en retire les cornichons qui disparaissent instantanément dans l'estomac de son voisin de droite et croque dans son burger en déclarant que c'est super bon.

- Bon mais gras.

- M'en fiche ! Vu tous le sport que je fais à toujours courir après ces zozos…

Chopper trouve sa glace excellente mais elle fond si vite qu'il n'a pas le temps de l'apprécier. D'ailleurs, il n'a même pas le temps de la finir, une langue sauvage lèche le fond du pot. Pleurnichant, le petit renne demande à la navigatrice s'il peut en acheter une autre. En se levant de table, Sanji lui assure qu'il lui en fera une énorme au bateau. Il n'en faut pas plus pour exciter Usopp et Luffy. Luffy qui, soit dit en passant, n'a fait aucune micro tâche de ketchup sur son nouveau tee-shirt de marque ultra cher ! Franky le félicite en finissant de siroter son coca et le capitaine le remercie.

- Bah, c'est rien ! Je savais que tu pouvais faire attention à tes affaires !

- Nan mais merci pour le burger en plus ! C'était bon !

- Ah ouais. De rien.

Ils regagnent le navire et reprennent la route. Zorro déclare :

- Oh, vous avez vu ? Ils font même un drive pour si on veut pas entrer dans le truc. La prochaine fois, faudrait qu'on fasse ça !

Huit paires de regards noirs se fixent sur lui. Alors, Zorro se souvient. Il se souvient que c'est déjà ce qu'ils ont fait la dernière fois. Il souvient comment ils s'étaient fait hurlé dessus et avaient faillit finir embarqués par la Marine. À cause de lui, évidemment. Parce qu'il avait mis une demi-heure à choisir son repas…

- Ouais nan, vous avez raison. C'est pas une idée super cool en fait.

Et les pirates vaquent à leurs occupations. Ça dure deux minutes puis…

- Sanji, manger !

* * *

><p><strong>NdZ<strong> Vive la malbouffe et les frites ! Moi, j'm'en fiche, ce midi, je fais des burgers à mon exécradorable petite soeur ! Sur ce, à la semaine prochaine !

Pour les reviews, c'est juste dessous :)


	56. 55 Le dimanche au vide-grenier

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

Et aujourd'hui nous allons faire un vide-grenier avec nos pirates préférés ! Quoi de plus sympathique qu'un petit dimanche de flânerie dans la foule qui se presse autour des étals de vieilleries. Et si on fouille un peu, on trouve toujours quelque chose d'exceptionnel, comme un trésor. Bref, merci à **Lau'** pour sa superbe idée, j'espère que ça te plaira ma vieille ! J'ai écrit ce chapitre avec beaucoup d'amour.

_Pause réponse aux reviews_

_Lya : *roulement de tambour* Eeeeeeet bienvenue ici Lya ! (enfin, j'espère que tu verras cette réponse…) Merci pour ta review très positive et pleine de bonnes intentions ! Merci beaucoup ! Alors de la romance pure et dure, non. Parce que je sais que certains de mes lecteurs ont horreur de mes ship favoris et parce que j'ai horreur de certains couples et que du coup, c'est difficile d'écrire dessus. Mais, quand tu liras le chapitre 47, j'y ai glissé quelques pointes de romance. C'est tout. En tout cas, merci de dévorer mon recueil et au plaisir de te recroiser ici ou là !_

Allez, enjoy ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Le dimanche au vide-grenier<strong>

Sanji regarde avec un air perplexe la navigatrice s'émerveiller devant des livres pour enfant. Il tire sur sa cigarette, prend le soin d'expulser sa fumée vers le ciel et demande :

- Euh… Nami chérie ? Dis-moi… Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire ?

- Oh lala ! Je suis toute émue ! Ce sont des livres qu'on lisait avec ma sœur quand on était gamines ! Excusez-moi monsieur, à combien sont-ils ?

- Ceux-là ? 4 berry l'unité. 10 berry les 5, c'est mon offre pour aujourd'hui.

La navigatrice sort son porte-monnaie et en prend trois avant de retrouver Robin, le sourire aux lèvres. L'archéologue regarde son amie en souriant, lui montrant une magnifique pièce de vaisselle. Le cuisinier s'approche en lorgnant sur la porcelaine.

- Belle pièce, Sanji. N'est-ce pas ?

- Carrément !

Et il se lance dans une discussion avec le vendeur. Ça dévie sur les vides-greniers de la région pour finir sur le fichu caractère des femmes.

Pendant ce temps, Franky et Usopp traînent Zorro à tous les étalages, s'extasiant de tout et n'importe quoi.

- Oh regarde Franky ! Un vieux phonographe !

- Super ! Je suis sûr que je pourrais super l'intégrer dans mon géniallissime corps.

- Ouais non, super mauvaise idée !

- Oh Usopp, mate ce tableau !

- Oula, c'est bien moche, souffle le sniper à l'oreille du bretteur.

- Mouais, mouais.

Franky donne un grand coup dans le dos du bretteur.

- Arrête de faire la moue ! C'était avec nous ou avec les filles et Sanji. Et tu as préféré rester avec nous !

- J'ai pas eu le choix ! réplique le bretteur. Luffy ne voulait pas que je reste sur le bateau avec Chopper !

Le cyborg lui lance un grand sourire en visant un peu plus loin une sorte de…

- Ouah c'est quoi c't'horreur ?

- Franky, un peu de respect s'il te plait ! Le mec a l'air super fier de son chef d'œuvre…

- Pourquoi le vendre alors ? demande Zorro les mains dans les poches à shooter dans les graviers.

Les deux pirates se tournent vers leur ami en approuvant. Ils s'éloignent de l'horreur ambulante en se posant des questions existentielles telles que : peut-on transformer une friteuse en freezeur ou une marmite peut-elle faire office de fer à lisser ?

Un peu plus loin, Nami a déniché, pour trois fois rien, un album sur une histoire de mandarine. Elle a trouvé l'histoire intéressante. Pour 2 berries, elle s'est permis cette folie. Sanji, lui, a carrément fait craquer le porte-monnaie ! Il a acheté un service complet en porcelaine. Lorsqu'il retrouve le cyborg, le sniper et le bretteur, il donne l'excuse suivante :

- C'est pour que Nami chérie et Robin d'amour puisse manger dans de la belle vaisselle que vous n'avez pas salie, bande de malpropres !

- Hé, tu veux te battre, la gazinière ?!

- Tu m'as appelé comment, la tronçonneuse ?

À cet instant précis, un petit homme rondouillet et moustachu s'interpose entre les deux.

- Ah non, non, non, messieurs ! Ce n'est ni une gazinière, ni une tronçonneuse ! C'est une machine à découper les pâtes !

Perplexes, les deux pirates posent un regard interrogateur sur le bonhomme. Derrière lui, Usopp fait tourner la manivelle en faisant mine que c'est un orgue de barbarie. Franky regarde ailleurs pour ne pas rire. Zorro et Sanji délaissent leur querelle et chopent leurs deux potes par le col pour les entraîner loin de cet être suspect qui leur propose une machine à découper les pâtes pour seulement 85 berries !

- Ce gars est un escroc !

- Pourquoi tu dis ça Sanji ?

- Usopp… Réfléchis, deux secondes, déclare Franky. C'est un cuisinier trois étoiles ! Il sait reconnaître une machine de qualité d'un truc de merde.

- Mouais. Oh, regarde ! Un nichoir en forme de pomme !

- Trop chou !

Et voilà les deux compères à disserter sur la meilleure façon d'attirer un aigle royal dans un nichoir à moineau.

Et perdu au milieu des allées, le nez à farfouiller tous les étals, Luffy fait son tour du vide-grenier. Il a déjoué la surveillance de la navigatrice qui était trop occupée à regarder des livres et il n'a croisé personne qui pourrait mettre en péril son expédition en solitaire de cette marée d'antiquités. Il trouve de vieux escargoradiophoniques, des jeux vidéo rétro, des BD qu'il a envie d'acheter pour les lire quand il fera caca. Il regarde des voitures téléguidées de plus de 10 ans, des vêtements pour bébé dont il se demande comment il a un jour pu rentrer dedans, des collections phénoménales de foulards en tissus, un marchand de saucisson à qui il achète un encas, des enfants vendant leurs billes et leurs cartes boképon (sacrilège), une vieille dame qui lui tient la grappe 10 minutes pour lui refiler ses chaises en osier toutes délabrées et il finit par tomber nez à nez avec Zorro.

- Tiens, tu t'es perdu ? demandent-ils en même temps.

- À qui tu causes, Zorro ?

- À notre capitaine, Franky.

- Oh, bah il est là lui ?! Hé Nami chérie ! Tu avais perdu Luffy ?

- Hein ? Non, pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il est là !

Le capitaine souriant déclare à ses amis qu'il en a assez vu et que ceux qui l'aiment peuvent le suivre au bateau.

- On te suit tous, débile ! Avec ton sens de l'orientation proche de celui de l'algue marine, tu risque de t'égarer.

Et ils rentrent tous au navire où ils retrouvent Chopper qui a fait son propre vide-grenier.

- Mais comment t'as fait ? On n'a pas de grenier sur le Sunny !

- Luffy, tu es vraiment désespérant !

Puis, le petit médecin raconte qu'il a réussit à vendre ses anciennes fioles, des vieux machins qui traînaient dans son labo et même les fringues que les membres de l'équipage de mettent plus.

- Si vous saviez comment les femmes se sont jetées sur les slips de Zorro et Sanji ! C'était du délire !

- Tu as vendu nos slips ?

- Mais oui ! Pour une fortune ! Une hystérique à même payé 700 berries pour le caleçon troué de notre capitaine !

- Attend, attend ! s'exclame Nami. Ne me dis pas que tu as hurlé haut et fort que ces affaires nous appartenaient !

- Bien sûr que si ! réplique Chopper le sourire immense. C'était vachement plus vendeur !

La navigatrice se frappe le front alors qu'Usopp hurle qu'un bataillon entier de soldat arrive vers eux. Les pirates se pressent pour lever l'ancre et disparaissent en hurlant. En hurlant ? Oui : Chopper qui a compris que c'était à cause de lui, Luffy qui adore l'aventure, Sanji qui a faillit cassé une soucoupe et Franky qui a constaté que le renne avait vendu son slip fétiche.

- Mais il était troué !

- Troué certes, mais fétiche quand même !

Et il a pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps dans le dernier slip qui lui restait.

* * *

><p><strong>NdZ<strong> Bref, voilà. C'était bien hilarant. Remercions tous Chopper qui a fait gagné de l'argent à l'équipage sans avoir besoin de le voler et de partir en courant. Bon, ils sont quand même partis en courant mais pas pour les mêmes raisons que d'habitude. Et donc, je vous fais des tas de bisous et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine !

Pour les reviews, c'est juste dessous :)


	57. 56 Mouchoirs et comprimés

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

Allez les loulous, en ce premier jour du mois de mars (printeeeeeeeemps *o*) je vous propose un magnifique chapitre qui, comme son nom l'indique, implique des mouchoirs et des comprimés. Vous voyez où je veux en venir ? **Madou**, c'était une idée que tu avais lancée, j'espère que ça te plaira.

Préparez vos zygomatiques, ça va être drôle !

Enjoy ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Mouchoirs et comprimés<strong>

L'hiver, c'est toujours la même chose. Les microbes prolifèrent. Beaucoup. Énormément. Et ce n'est pas parce que les pirates au chapeau de paille sont de terribles marins sanguinaires et tout et tout qu'il faut croire qu'ils sont invincibles. Faux. Eux aussi, ils ont le nez qui coule, ils ont mal à la tête et ils se tapent des fièvres à 40°. Et ils ont chacun leur manière d'être malade. Et je peux vous assurer que ce n'est pas une mince affaire…

**.**

**Usopp, le trop malade**

Il est cloué au lit depuis ce matin avec une fièvre de cheval, une migraine terrible et les pieds gelés. Chopper vient lui remettre une bouillote bien chaude sur le bout de son lit.

- Voilà, tu seras mieux ainsi. Comment tu te sens ?

- Très mal, je… je crois que je vais mourir !

- Mais non, mais non. Ce n'est jamais rien qu'une grosse fièvre.

- Arg, non, c'est pire que ça… Quand j'étais avec mon équipage de 8000 hommes…

- Dors, réplique le médecin en remontant la couette sur la tête du sniper. Ça te fera le plus grand bien.

Et Chopper sort de la chambre. Il rentre deux minutes plus tard parce qu'Usopp a soif. Il rentre à nouveau l'instant d'après parce qu'Usopp a une crise d'éternuement. Cinq minutes plus tard, il accourt paniqué parce qu'Usopp hurle à la mort à cause de son mal de tête.

- Tu as pris un cachet il y a moins d'une heure. Je ne peux rien faire de plus.

- Mais je sens que je meurs… Oh, s'il te plait Chopper, lorsque je ne serai plus, éparpille mes cendres sur l'océan.

- Quoi ? Usopp va mourir ?

Le médecin se précipite sur la porte.

- Mais non, Brook. C'est la fièvre qui le fait délirer.

- Tu es sûr ?!

- Certain ! C'est Zorro qui m'a assuré qu'il ne fallait porter aucun crédit à ce que le malade allait dire. Et j'ai demandé confirmation à Robin qui m'a juré qu'elle l'avait lu dans un livre. Même Sanji est de cet avis. Alors c'est que c'est vrai.

- Ah bon. Me voilà rassuré.

Le squelette s'approche du lit. Usopp le regarde avec les yeux vitreux de celui qui a la fièvre.

- Ouh. Il a mauvaise mine.

- C'est parce qu'il n'arrive pas à dormir. Tu ne veux pas lui jouer quelque chose ? Il faudrait qu'il se repose et j'ai vraiment besoin de prendre une pause là…

Brook accorde son violon en déclarant :

- Bien, bien, cher médecin de bord. Tu n'as rien à craindre. Je vais chanter une berceuse à notre malade pour qu'il fasse de beaux rêves.

Usopp baragouine quelque chose que les deux pirates ne comprennent pas. Ils se regardent, ne cherchant pas à en savoir davantage et le médecin sort.

En deux secondes, le sniper est endormi. Mais lorsqu'il se réveille deux heures après, son état est encore pire.

- La fièvre a encore monté ? demande Nami en levant les yeux de son magazine féminin.

- Non, non, assure le médecin. Mais il est encore plus infect qu'avant !

Effectivement, Usopp gémit dans son lit en tirant sur les draps, il pleurniche qu'il a mal et qu'il va mourir, il regarde ses camarades avec un air accusateur semblant faire passer tous les crimes du monde sur leurs dos. Et puis, il s'endort et se réveille en réclamant un comprimé pour la tête. Il pique une colère pour avoir une glace, pleure en disant que, de toute façon, personne ne l'aime, obtient sa foutue glace, pleure encore parce qu'il veut un coulis de chocolat dessus et se fait rembarrer par un Sanji énervé. Puis, il tremble de froid. Chopper le couvre de couverture en laine, lui met six bouillotes et lui fait une infusion de plantes. Mais la comédie d'Usopp ne s'arrête pas là ! Toute la nuit, il pleurniche et gémit. Et toute la nuit, le médecin veille sur lui. Ça dure deux jours. Au matin du troisième, le sniper se sent mieux. Le soir, il est intégralement remis sur pieds et court avec son capitaine sur le pont.

- Et ben mon pote, ça a l'air d'aller mieux !

- Comme tu dis Franky ! Mais de toute façon, ce n'était qu'une petite fièvre de rien du tout…

Chopper se frappe la tête contre le bastingage alors que Luffy éclate de rire.

**.**

**Zorro, le pas malade**

Il a 42 de fièvre, le nez qui n'arrête pas de couler, les intestins qui jouent au yoyo et des tremblements incessants mais non, Zorro n'est pas malade.

- Mais puisque je te dis que je vais bien ! renifle le bretteur à destination de son médecin traitant spécialement dépêché à la vigie sur ordre du capitaine.

- Zorro… Tout le monde s'inquiète de ton état. Luffy plus que n'importe qui. Laisse-moi te faire un check-up.

- Tu ne vois pas que je suis occupé !

Occupé signifiant, comme toujours, faire des entraînements intensifs et surhumains. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, le bretteur est tellement mal en point, qu'il peut à peine soulever un livre. Chopper n'ose pas lui dire qu'il a vraiment l'air d'être très malade. Il fait un rapide diagnostique et lui prescrit des comprimés à prendre matin, midi et soir.

Et le médecin est à peine étonné de trouver, le lendemain matin, les médicaments du bretteur intacts sur la table de la salle à manger.

- Zorro ? Et tes médicaments ?

- Pas besoin. Une dizaine de pompe et ça passera.

Sauf que ses pompes, il les fait affalé sur la banquette, les bras ballants dans le vide. C'est l'intention qui compte, non ? Chopper soupire. Il connaît le bretteur, son plus farouche patient. Alors, il n'y a qu'une solution : le vaccin. Alors que Zorro est occupé à "faire ses pompes", Chopper lui plante une seringue sur la fesse gauche. Le bretteur fait "aïe" avant de tourner la tête. Le sourire du médecin n'annonce rien de bon.

- C'était quoi ça ?

- Un médicament très puissant. Ça risque de te shooter un peu mais tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix.

Le soir, le bretteur est à nouveau sur pied. Ses intestins se portent toujours aussi mal, ses tremblements ont à peine cessés, son nez coule toujours comme un robinet ouvert et sa fièvre a augmenté. Mais bien sûr, Zorro n'est pas malade ! Chopper déprime dans son coin. Il avait pourtant mis triple dose. Il va désormais falloir être patient. Le bretteur finira bien par s'écrouler de fatigue.

Pensez-vous ! Le lendemain, toujours dans le même état, Zorro, pas malade pour un sou, poursuit ses "entraînements intensifs" : soulevé de crayon, méditation dans un mouchoir, pompes sur la banquette… Et le pire de tout, c'est lorsqu'il sort à Chopper qui est passé le voir pour vérifier que son état n'empire pas :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je gère parfaitement.

La seconde d'après, il s'évanouit et Chopper est obligé de le transporter dans son labo pour lui faire une opération de toute urgence.

À son réveil, le bretteur ne dira qu'une chose :

- Et ben, je devais être bien fatigué…

**.**

**Robin, la malade suspicieuse**

Elle est assise dans son lit et regarde son plateau repas. Elle repousse l'assiette du bout des doigts et tourne la tête vers la fenêtre. Elle aimerait bien lire un livre, mais elle a interdiction d'utiliser son fruit du démon et personne n'a pensé à lui descendre un bon roman. Robin soupire. Lorsque Chopper entre dans la chambre et constate que l'archéologue n'a rien avalé de son déjeuner, il fronce les sourcils et déclare :

- Tu dois prendre des forces, Robin.

- Je n'en vois pas l'utilité.

- Ton corps à besoin de nourriture !

- J'ai petit déjeuner ce matin.

- Oui et tu as tout vomi ! Mange au moins le gratin.

L'archéologue regarde son plat et détourne la tête.

- Non. C'est pas bon.

Le médecin de bord se prend la tête dans les sabots.

- Bien sûr que si c'est bon ! Sanji l'a fait exprès pour toi !

- Mais ça sent bizarre.

- Robin, tu es malade. C'est normal que tes sens te jouent des tours. Et je peux t'assurer que ça sent très bon. Allez, mange !

L'archéologue prend la fourchette et remue le gratin dans son assiette. Elle prend une bouchée et déclare :

- C'est froid.

Alors, Chopper demande au cuisinier de réchauffer le plat. Après dix minutes d'un second débat aussi stérile que le premier, Robin mange son gratin… pour le rendre aussitôt dans la bassine prévue à cet effet. Chopper comprend alors que si l'historienne faisait la fine bouche, c'était par simple peur de tout rendre par la suite. Le renne soupire avant de préparer pour son amie une potion vitaminée et protéinée afin de remplacer provisoirement la nourriture solide. Lorsqu'il la lui apporte, Robin regarde le verre d'un air sombre.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Un médicament. Tu le prends, s'il te plait ?

- Certainement pas. Je ne sais même pas ce que tu as mis dedans.

Chopper soupire.

- Ne fait pas l'enfant Robin, c'est juste des vitamines et des protéines. Bois-ça, c'est pour ton corps.

- C'est trop suspect, je n'en veux pas.

À deux doigts de l'énervement, Chopper fait venir Nami qui, a renfort de chantage, réussit à faire prendre la potion à l'archéologue. La journée s'écoule et il faut recommencer la même opération le soir, lorsque Robin se retrouve à nouveau face à une assiette qu'elle juge "infecte" et une potion qu'elle trouve trop "louche". Franky la ridiculise un peu en faisant l'avion avec la fourchette et Robin mange. Elle ne vomit rien de ce qu'elle a avalé. Chopper est content de cette amélioration. Puis, il faut lui faire prendre le médicament. Le cuisinier demande s'il peut la lui donner au bouche à bouche, Chopper ne lui conseille pas. Sauf s'il veut être pris de vomissement à son tour. Usopp ajoute que Robin pourrait lui vomir dans la bouche et Sanji, dégouté, rend son dîner directement dans la mer.

Le lendemain, Robin a mangé tout son plateau et n'a rien vomi du tout. Elle a le droit de sortir de son lit et d'aller lire dans la bibliothèque. Mais lorsque Chopper lui présente un sirop, elle réplique :

- Ah non. Je suis guérie.

- Mais c'est pour protéger ton estomac !

- Peut-être. Mais c'est trop suspect.

**.**

**Sanji, le malade impatient**

Comme Chopper lui a confisqué ses cigarettes, Sanji mâche du chewing-gum. Il est tout seul dans la chambre. Son seul lien vers l'extérieur c'est le hublot de la porte à travers lequel il voit passer toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel par le biais des chevelures de ses amis. Le cuisinier tapote nerveusement la couette. De toutes les maladies du monde, Sanji a chopé la varicelle. En soupirant, il se dit qu'elle va être longue, sa semaine d'incubation…

Les premiers jours, il arrive à s'occuper. Luffy, après avoir assuré à son médecin de bord être certain d'avoir eu la varicelle étant petit, est le seul à pouvoir entrer dans la chambre du malade. Il est chargé d'occuper Sanji pour éviter qu'il ne brise les meubles. Car, enfermer le cuisinier dans une chambre, c'est comme laisser un lion en cage. C'est dangereux. Luffy passe donc le plus clair de son temps à : raconter des blagues nulles, à dessiner des histoires sans queue ni tête, à faire des spectacles de marionnettes débiles. Et même avec ça, Sanji trouve le moyen de casser trois chaises, un tiroir, un plateau et il éclate six verres contre le hublot parce qu'Usopp et Franky lui faisaient des grimaces de l'autre côté de la vitre.

- Il va falloir être patient.

- Merci, Chopper. Je crois que j'avais pas encore compris.

Au quatrième jour d'enfermement, Sanji commence à délirer. Chopper s'inquiète. Il lui fait alors prendre l'air pendant 5 minutes. Ce sont les minutes de trop. Après, il est impossible de rentrer Sanji dans la chambre. Zorro et Franky sont obligés d'intervenir auprès du médecin pourtant dans sa forme humaine imposante pour calmer le cuistot. Chopper se résigne à shooter Sanji aux somnifères. Ainsi, il passe les derniers jours d'enfermement de façon plus zen, bien que le médecin soit obligé d'intervenir toutes les demi-heures pour empêcher que Sanji ne gratte ses boutons. D'ailleurs, il finit même par l'enrubanner de bande blanche pour qu'il cesse ces grattements frénétiques. Brook le surnomme la momie en riant de toutes ses côtes.

Et puis, après une semaine de torture, le cuisinier sort enfin à la lumière du jour et reprend une cigarette. Il constate avec horreur que le frigidaire est vide et que la vaisselle n'a pas été faite (ou si mal qu'il faut tout recommencer). Mais la première chose qu'il fait en arrivant dans sa cuisine, c'est de préparer pour ses deux charmantes déesses un mikshake fraise-framboise. Ça fait des pois rouges dans les verres, il trouve ça beau. Ça lui rappelle sa varicelle.

**.**

**Chopper, le médecin malade**

C'est une catastrophe, un affront pour le monde médical, le climax de l'absurdité. Le médecin est malade. Ma-lade. Vert, même. Chopper a attrapé la plus grosse gastro du monde. Et tout ses amis se relaient à son chevet. Robin lui tient la bassine, absolument insensible aux vomissements, dit-elle. Sanji lui prépare des plats légers et il lui fait manger en prenant son temps. Chopper a si mauvaise mine qu'Usopp lui raconte la plus belle histoire qu'il n'ait jamais inventée, même que Luffy la trouve drôlement bien réussie et qu'il en voudrait bien une autre. Il faut ensuite expliquer au capitaine qu'il ne faut pas rester trop longtemps près du malade. La nuit, le médecin est pris de violents cauchemars. Heureusement que Zorro veille à ses côtés. Le bretteur lui passe un linge humide sur le front et lui caresse le haut de la tête pour le rassurer. Chopper passe la moitié de la nuit à faire des rêves étranges et l'autre moitié à vomir ses tripes dans une bassine bleue. Franky est obligé de suppléer le bretteur.

Ça dure trois jours. Puis, Chopper arrive à manger sans rien rendre, il réussit même à rire aux blagues d'Usopp et il parvient même en fin de journée à faire un jeu avec Nami et Brook. Ses nuits sont plus calmes, Zorro a même le temps de s'endormir à ses côtés. Mais c'est tout de même Chopper qui bave sur l'oreiller.

Lorsqu'enfin le médecin est guérit, ce n'est pas un soupir de soulagement que produit l'équipage. C'est un tsunami ! Imaginez un peu… Pendant quelques jours, personne n'a panser les coupures et les brûlures d'Usopp, personne n'a couru après Zorro et Sanji avec sa bande blanche…

- Merci les amis d'avoir pris grand soin de moi.

Personne ne répond. Tout le monde sourit. En vérité, ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix.

**.**

**Franky, le malade imaginaire**

Il hurle, il trépigne, il chouine et il est ridicule.

- Franky. Ce n'est pas parce que tu tousses que c'est une pneumonie. Tu as juste attrapé froid.

Le cyborg met une écharpe et un slip fourré. Pour ne pas rattraper froid sur ce qu'il a déjà chopé. Il se sent mieux cinq minutes. Puis, il hurle, il trépigne, il chouine et il est ridicule. Pour changer.

- Franky, ne fais pas l'enfant. Tu ne vas pas mourir parce qu'un filet de morve s'écoule de ton nez.

- Mais c'est jaune !

- Oui, ben mouche-toi !

Le cyborg prend en otage une boîte complète de mouchoir papier de très bonne qualité pour ne pas froisser son joli nez de métal. Il s'assied dans un coin avec son écharpe et son slip fourré. Ça le calme dix minutes. Puis, il hurle, il trépigne, il chouine et il est toujours ridicule.

- Mais non, Franky. Les tremblements ne sont pas des signes précurseurs d'une quelconque implosion de ton système mécanique. C'est juste une réaction naturelle de ton corps. En d'autres termes, tu as froid !

Le cyborg met un bonnet et des chaussettes. Il garde contre son cœur la boîte de mouchoir et ressert son écharpe d'une main en remontant son slip fourré de l'autre. On ne l'entend plus pendant 15 minutes. Puis, il hurle, il trépigne, il chouine et il est encore plus ridicule.

- Mais enfin Franky ! Non, tu n'es pas malade au point de rester enfermé ! Tu ne vas pas mourir ou refiler cette maladie insensée à tout l'équipage. C'est un rhume, Franky. Je n'ai pas de solution miracle. Il faut juste attendre que ça passe, c'est tout.

Oui, c'est tout. Ah oui mais pour Franky dont le corps de cyborg n'est pas habitué à ce genre de dérèglement naturel, un rhume, c'est la fin du monde.

- Bais Chopper, du es sûr que je de risque rien ?!

- Sûr et certain. Sauf si c'est un rhume du cerveau. Dans ce cas, ça pourrait être dangereux.

- Vraibent ?!

- Mais non ! C'est une blague. Toi, tu ne crains rien.

- Ah bon ?!

- Assurément. Tu n'as pas de cerveau, Franky.

Et l'équipage d'éclater de rire.

**.**

**Nami, la vraie malade**

Dans son sommeil entrecoupé de vagues sensations de chaleur et de voix, Nami dérive doucement dans sa grippe carabinée. Un coup, elle est à l'avant du navire en pleine tempête à hurler des ordres à ses compagnons d'équipage, la fois suivante, elle s'imagine en train de voler au-dessus de l'océan. Elle sent posés sur elle les deux sabots de son médecin de bord et elle sourit dans le vide en murmurant des remerciements qu'elle est la seule à entendre. Et elle sombre à nouveau.

Elle se réveille dans une pièce noire, simplement éclairée par une bougie. À côté de son lit, Robin relève les yeux de son livre et lui sourit chaleureusement.

- Comment tu te sens.

- Mal…

- Je m'en doute, assure l'historienne. Chopper m'a demandé de te faire prendre ce médicament. Et tu dois manger un peu. Sanji a laissé une assiette juste là.

Nami regarde le médicament et le plateau. Tout est si flou. Elle tend une main fébrile et renverse le verre d'eau. Robin le rattrape avant qu'il n'aille s'exploser au sol.

- Pardon, gémit Nami.

- Ce n'est rien. As-tu besoin d'aide ?

La navigatrice fait "oui" de la tête. Alors, Robin aide son amie à prendre le comprimé et à manger son dîner. Puis, elle la borde, l'embrasse sur le front et lui souhaite de passer une bonne nuit.

- Robin… Tu me racontes une histoire ?

Nami a les yeux voilés par la fièvre et la fatigue. L'archéologue pose son roman compliqué et prend un livre de conte qu'elle avait apporté exprès. Elle ouvre une page au hasard et commence à raconter. Au bout de deux minutes, Nami a basculé dans un profond sommeil et Robin peut reprendre son roman là où elle s'était arrêtée.

Ses rêves sont encore plus bizarres qu'avant. Mais les couleurs reviennent et, avant que le petit matin n'apparaisse, elle s'est détendue. La fièvre a baissé mais elle est toujours brûlante. De son corps émane une chaleur trop encombrante. Elle se sent mal à l'aise sous ses couvertures, elle a envie d'espace et de liberté. Inconsciemment, elle se lève… et se réveille dans les bras de Chopper qui la gronde doucement.

- Tu n'es pas encore rétablie, Nami. Tu dois continuer de te reposer.

- Ah désolée…

- Tu es bien installée là ? Tu veux peut-être un autre coussin.

- Non, c'est bon, c'est très bien.

Le médecin n'insiste pas. Il fait avaler à la navigatrice un deuxième comprimé et c'est à nouveau le noir dans l'esprit de Nami. Elle a une conscience floue de la journée qui s'écoule, de la nuit qui s'invite. Elle entend la voix de Zorro et Robin qui répond. Au matin suivant, elle ouvre grand les yeux. Elle se sent mieux. Le bretteur s'est endormi dans un coin et l'archéologue accueille le réveil de son amie d'un grand sourire.

- Ça va mieux ?

- Un peu.

Elles discutent. Leurs voix réveillent Zorro qui bâille sans rien dire et monte à la vigie. Sanji apporte le petit déjeuner. Nami n'est plus fatiguée. Chopper annonce qu'elle n'a plus de fièvre mais qu'elle est encore trop faible pour pouvoir avoir une activité normale comme hurler sur les garçons ou compter ses berries. Elle fait la moue en répliquant qu'elle ne passe pas sa vie à hurler sur…

- Luffy ! Pose immédiatement cette longue vue ! Elle m'a coûtée un bras !

Éclats de rire. Finalement, peut-être bien que Chopper n'avait pas tort.

**.**

**Brook, le malade mystère**

Dans la catégorie "blague de squelette", je vous demande le comble de Brook. Être malade.

- Non mais c'est dingue ! De toute ma vie, jamais je n'ai pas attrapé le moindre rhume, la moindre petite épidémie de ceci ou cela. J'ai vu un nombre incalculable de fois mon équipage entier se tordre de douleur. Et moi, seul parmi cette marée maladive, je dirigeais mon navire.

- Brook, calme-toi. C'est trois fois rien. Une bonne angine rien de plus.

- Mais comment est-ce possible que j'attrape une angine alors que je ne suis plus qu'un vulgaire squelette ?!

C'est une excellente question à laquelle Chopper n'a pas la réponse. Il est médecin, pas philosophe. Mais c'est vrai que c'est une bonne question. D'ailleurs, il avait du mal à y croire. Il a examiné Brook trois fois d'affilé avant de prononcer son jugement. Une angine. Le squelette a chopé une angine.

- T'es sûr et certain ? demande Nami. Non parce que c'est tout de même difficile à accepter.

- Tu supportes bien l'idée que Brook est toujours en vie, non ?

- Bah oui.

- Alors dis-toi la même chose. Il est malade. Voilà.

Chopper réfléchit un instant.

- Par contre, comment lui faire prendre le médicament…

Alors, le temps d'une petite angine, Brook devient le premier squelette cobaye vivant. Chopper tente le vaccin, le médicament mélangé au lait (qui a pourtant prouvée son efficacité sur le musicien), la pommade, le sirop, les huiles essentielles, les tisanes de plantes, les massages, l'acuponcture et même l'hypnose. Mais c'est un soir, en prenant une cuillère de miel, que Brook sent une amélioration. Dès lors, le médecin lui fait prendre une cuillère de miel avant chaque repas et le musicien guérit en très peu de temps. Logique imparable et absolue.

**.**

**Luffy, le malade pas normal**

- Bon les gars, je crois que je vais arrêter de jouer à cache-cache pour aujourd'hui. Je vais aller me poser dans un coin de la bibliothèque avec une tasse de thé et un bon roman de 500 pages pour occuper la fin de ma journée. Et si je n'ai pas terminé avant le dîner, vous direz à Sanji que je n'ai pas faim, d'accord ?

Un frisson d'effroi parcourt le dos de Chopper, Brook et Zorro. Ils échangent un coup d'œil. Oui, ça ne fait aucun doute : Luffy est malade.

La capitaine n'a pas lu 10 pages qu'il se tourne vers les deux femmes de son équipage et qu'il déclare :

- Vous savez, je ne vous l'ai jamais dit mais je vous trouve vraiment jolies. Quoique. On utilise "joli" pour désigner une fleur ou un coquillage. Non, vous êtes plus qu'une jolie fleur ou qu'un joli coquillage. Vous êtes belles, vraiment belles, ravissantes même. Si j'osais, je vous comparerais à la mer d'Opale, si douce et si capricieuse, si molle et si profonde, si voluptueuse et si attirante… Ah oui, si j'osais…

Puis, sans raison, il se lève, repose le livre à sa place exacte et sort de la bibliothèque. Les deux femmes se regardent en clignant des yeux et Nami se précipite prévenir Chopper. Le médecin est plongé dans ses livres de médecines. Luffy a attrapé une maladie bien mystérieuse.

Pendant que la moitié de l'équipage s'affole, Luffy retrouve Franky et Usopp affairés autour des plans d'une nouvelle machine inutile mais passionnante. Le capitaine se penche par-dessus ses deux compagnons et commente :

- Oh, c'est brillant. Non vraiment, c'est tout à fait l'œuvre d'un génie, ça. Remarquez, je ne suis pas très bien informé sur les génies actuels mais, je dois avouer que vous les surpassez tous. Non pas que je vous fasse aveuglément confiance mais pas loin en fait. Mais, je devrais plutôt aller prendre un sandwich, hein. Parce que bon, même si j'apprécie votre génie, ce plan me parle autant qu'une partition de Brook. Mais je sais que la viande résout toujours tout les problèmes.

Son estomac produit le gargouillement le plus féroce du monde.

- Vous voyez ? déclare Luffy avant de sortir calmement de l'atelier en prenant soin de bien fermer la porte derrière lui.

Franky regarde Usopp. Usopp regarde Franky. Pendant deux secondes, il ne se passe rien. Puis, un mouvement de panique suprême les pousse à sortir de leur trou pour aller trouver Chopper. Aidé de Nami, le médecin tente désespérément de trouver un remède pour son capitaine.

Innocent, Luffy poursuit son périple sur son navire. Il frappe à la porte de la cuisine et entre en demandant poliment :

- Sanji, je peux avoir un sandwich à la viande s'il te plait ?

- Oulà. T'es malade toi, assure le cuisinier sans se retourner.

- Je crois bien oui, déclare Luffy en s'étalant de tous son long sur la table de la salle à manger.

Son estomac produit un gargouillement. Alors, sans prévenir, Sanji assomme son capitaine avec l'une de ses poêles. Puis, il le traîne jusqu'à sa chambre. En retournant à sa cuisine, il fait un détour par le labo du docteur pour lui préciser qu'il a mis KO le capitaine, que c'est la seule chose censée qu'il a trouvée à faire. Et personne ne dit le contraire.

**.**

Chacun de leur côté, ils sont des malades très différents. Alors, à présent, imaginez-les malades tous ensembles. Insupportable, n'est-ce pas ? C'est exactement ce qu'on dû se dire les mouettes et les goélands le jour où Usopp et Brook avaient chopé la gastro, la refilant illico à leur médecin qui avait vomi sur l'archéologue. Elle avait aussitôt contracté le virus, le filant à son amie qui, hurlant comme à son habitude, l'avait transmis à Sanji. Mais c'était de sa faute, il s'était un peu trop approché de ses deux princesses. Et puis, le cuistot s'était disputé avec le bretteur, filant la gerbe à l'algue marine, puis avec son capitaine hilare, transmettant allègrement par voie de postillons la gastro à son adorable capitaine. Le comble avait été atteint lorsque Franky, qui avait pourtant mis son slip fourré et son écharpe, avait contracté lui aussi cette foutue maladie. Cette fois-là, il n'y a pas eu de solutions miracles ! Ils ont tous baigné dans les microbes des uns et des autres. C'est à se demander comment ils ont pu se sortir de là. Mais, nous parlons des mugiwaras tout de même ! Ce sont les seuls au monde à entrer de plein gré à Enies Lobby et à en ressortir en un seul morceau, ce sont les seuls au monde à monter dans le ciel et à en redescendre par la même voie ! Ce sont donc les seuls au monde à s'auto-filer la gastro et s'en auto-guérir. Logique imparable et absolue.

* * *

><p><strong>NdZ<strong> Et c'est avec le nez qui coule que je vous souhaite de ne pas être trop malade. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Ca faisait longtemps que j'avais envie de faire des Mugi malades ^^ Je suis contente du résultat. J'espère que vos zygomatiques vont bien.

Pour les reviews, c'est juste dessous :)


	58. 57 Les mugiwaras font leur cirque

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

Avant de présenter le chapitre du jour, je tenais à faire une annonce à mes chers lecteurs adorés. *se racle la gorge, sort un mégaphone du slip fourre-tout de Franky (ne riez pas, où pensez-vous qu'il range sa guitare ?!) prend une grande inspiration* ... MERCI BEAUCOUP BANDE DE FOUS ! Je n'ai jamais eu autant de reviews sur un seul chapitre ! Vous êtes des taré(e)s !... mais c'est pour ça que je vous aime ! Et donc, c'était la déclaration d'amour de Zuzu. *range le mégaphone à sa place (c'est à dire, entre la fameuse guitare, les outils et les boulons qui traînent) et met une paire de lunette pour faire plus sérieuse*

Le chapitre d'aujourd'hui est pour **Umichan** qui est un véritable ouragan à idées :') Et donc, aujourd'hui, ça va être un peu le cirque chez nos mugis... **Pommi** adorée, ouvre l'oeil, y a un cadeau pour toi dans ce chapitre.

Enjoy ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Les mugiwaras font leur cirque<strong>

Un cirque s'était installé dans un chapiteau flottant pile sur leur route. Pour se détendre un peu et pour éviter que Chopper ne pleurniche pendant des lustres, les pirates avaient fait une mini escale. Luffy avait adoré le passage avec les lions ! Mais son moment préféré a été lorsqu'Usopp avait été choisit par les clowns et qu'il s'était retrouvé le nez dans une tarte à la crème. Ce que Franky avait préféré, c'était les pop-corns et Zorro avait dormi tout le temps du spectacle. Nami avait eu peur pendant le numéro de lanceur de couteau et Brook s'était fait comme un torticolis en regardant les trapézistes. Sanji avait faillit faire une syncope lors du numéro de contorsionnistes mais c'est la dompteuse des chevaux qui lui a fait le plus d'effet. Chopper a tout aimé mais surtout les clowns, les lions, les jongleurs, les trapézistes, les… bref, tout ! Et Robin avait passé le temps en comptant le nombre de sièges sous le chapiteau.

De retour sur le Sunny, Luffy avait décidé de faire son propre cirque pour gagner un peu d'argent. Ses amis trouvent que ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée mais ils déchantent vite lorsqu'ils se rendent compte que Luffy veut tous les déguiser en lion pour leur donner des coups de fouet. Après quelques bosses et quelques bleus, le capitaine réussit tout de même à convaincre son équipage de faire un spectacle de cirque sur le Sunny. Difficile de dire si tout le monde est enchanté mais une chose est sûre, Robin ne va pas participer.

Zorro, déguisé en tigre, baille mollement dans sa cage en carton.

- C'est mon tour ?

- Non, chut ! C'est encore le numéro de dressage de renne d'Usopp et Chopper…

Brook passe ses doigts dans sa chevelure en demandant à Nami si la couleur tient. La navigatrice inspecte la coupe afro teinte en bleue pour l'occasion et affirme du chef. Le squelette soupire de soulagement, son costume de clown est une réussite. Pendant que Zorro tourne en rond dans sa cage, Sanji, déguisé en canasson, fume une dernière cigarette avant son entrée en scène.

- Mets bien ta crinière, gronde Luffy. Sinon, on va te prendre pour une girafe !

- Ah oui pardon ! C'est que le changement de costume est rapide entre mon numéro de lanceur de couteau et celui-là.

- Le programme est très court, on fait avec, souffle Nami en levant le rideau pour laisser sortir Usopp et Chopper.

Les deux pirates se précipitent en courant dans leur loge. Au numéro suivant, Usopp fait le funambule et Chopper doit répéter son numéro de jonglage juste après. Franky entre sur scène dans sa magnifique tenue de Monsieur Loyal : chemise blanche, veston cintré, petit nœud papillon noir, chaussures luisantes, coupe droite et haut de forme sombre.

- Ça lui irait mieux s'il avait mis un pantalon sur son slip, soupire Nami.

- Oui mais tu as remarqué ? Il a mis un slip rouge avec des étoiles jaunes !

- Luffy… Ce n'est pas une raison !

- Peut-être. Mais c'est un motif qui fait très cirque !

Sanji s'impatiente en tapant du pied et en soufflant par le nez. Luffy, son dompteur, fait son entrée et le numéro commence.

- C'est à moi après ?

- Non, Zorro, non !

- Mais c'est quand que c'est à moi ?!

- Tais-toi et profites du spectacle !

Le bretteur soupire en se grattant le cuir chevelu. Il a bien envie de la mordre, la trapéziste en bikini… Usopp fait son numéro de funambulisme sur une poutre du navire alors que Chopper stresse.

- Ça va aller, relax mon pote !

- Merci Franky, mais non, ça ne va pas le faire du tout !

Lorsque le sniper sort de scène, il s'essuie le front. C'est difficile de faire un numéro aussi complexe sans aucune attache.

- Pff, soupire le bretteur. Moi, je fais ça dix fois par jour !

- Mais il va se taire le tigre ?!

Le numéro de jonglage de Chopper se transforme en numéro de clown. Le renne est tellement stressé qu'il ne rattrape pas une seule balle. Luffy passe ensuite et présente un tour de magie. Ses amis derrière le rideau sont captivés ! Leur capitaine est vraiment le plus doué du monde lorsqu'il s'agit de faire disparaître un rôti entier en un battement de paupière.

- Et dire que j'ai mis trois heures à le mitonner, ce rôti… soupire Sanji.

Les numéros s'enchaînent, le numéro de trapéziste de Sanji et Nami est un régal visuel, le clown Brook est un succès, surtout avec son âme hors de son corps, et le duo de bulle Chopper et Franky est simplement touchant, si on ne regarde pas l'accoutrement du cyborg, naturellement. Zorro fait enfin son numéro. Il grogne en donnant des coups de pattes dans sa cage en carton qui s'effondre. Le tigre est libéré ! Horreur ! Heureusement, Zorro est un malin et remet en place sa cage en carton alors que Nami, sa dompteuse, se frappe le crâne de désespoir.

Le clou du spectacle arrive enfin. C'est une réussite totale ! Au moment du salut final, le public applaudit à tout rompre ! Luffy remercie Robin et toutes ses mains. L'archéologue, souriante, déclare que c'était un très beau spectacle.

- Mais tout de même, il manque un petit quelque chose.

- Ah bon ? Quoi donc ?!

- Ça manque d'un peu de rire…

Alors, elle s'approche de ses compagnons. Soudainement, des bras sortent de nulle part et prennent d'assaut les pirates. Surpris, pas un seul n'a le temps de réagir. Robin ligote ses compagnons et leur fait subir le châtiment suprême en guise de punition pour une ancienne blague qu'ils lui avait faite… C'est la peine de chatouilles pour tout le monde !

Et c'est un véritable carnage ! Entre Luffy qui rigole comme une baleine, Usopp dont les inspirations font davantage penser au bruit d'une otarie qu'à un rire de pirate, Chopper qui se roule dans tous les sens en hurlant "stop", Sanji qui se retient tellement qu'il en pleure, Nami qui commence lentement à s'énerver et Franky qui rigole très fort en assurant qu'il ne sent rien du tout, le pont du Sunny est vite sens dessus dessous. Et au milieu de ce cirque, Brook se tourne vers Zorro.

- Ça fait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas ressenti le bonheur des chatouilles !

- Parce que tu ressens quelque chose toi ? demande le bretteur incrédule nullement intimidé par l'approche tentaculesque de sa compère.

- Absolument pas du tout ! Yohoho ! Tu sais bien que je ne sens plus rien ! Mais ça me fait rire rien que de penser à la sensation des chatouilles.

- Oh, je vois.

- Mais sinon, tu imagines bien que ce genre d'attaque ne me fait rien.

- Je présume.

Robin regarde ses compagnons insensibles en réfléchissant au meilleur moyen de les faire plier. Pour Brook, elle finit par lui gratouiller le cuir chevelu. Ça tire quelques rires nerveux au squelette. Quant au bretteur, elle tente tous les points faibles : les plantes de pied, les dessous de bras, le cou, les cotes… Rien n'y fait, elle ne tire pas un rictus au bretteur. Elle soupire de désolation en abandonnant. Zorro sourit intérieurement. Dans un cirque, il y a toujours ce clown blanc qui jamais ne sourit…

* * *

><p><strong>NdZ<strong> Bon, j'en connais une qui va se plaindre parce que le chapitre est trop court (Pommi, je te pouèt) mais c'est pas ma faute si celui de la semaine dernière m'a davantage inspiré. Umiiiiii ? Tu as aimé cette fabuleuse mise en scène ?! Et Pommi, tu as kiffé cette petite vengeance ? Moi, j'ai kiffé en tout cas *objectivité zérooo* Oh et je crois que je fais une fixation sur les slips ces temps-ci, surtout sur Franky en fait. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, je n'en sais strictement rien. J'ai des période de kiff comme ça, les cookies, les chaussettes, les crêpes, les slips... Ouais, ça tourne beaucoup autour de la bouffe et des sous-vêtements mais bon... Bref, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, on se retrouve la semaine prochaine !

Pour les reviews, c'est juste dessous :)


	59. 58 Le pari du paintball

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

Et voici un chapitre spécial pour **Afroradish** et **Agathou** qui m'avait proposé le paintball. Excellente idée, au passage. Tous à l'armurerie et sus à l'ennemi !

Enjoy ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Le pari du paintball<strong>

- On fait un concours les gars ! Celui qui a le plus de traces de peinture a un gage !

Luffy est tout sourire. Avec sa combinaison, son casque et son gilet noir, il fait un peu baroudeur. Avec Usopp, ils se sont fait des marques de guerre sur le visage. Nami les trouve ridicule mais elle ne dit rien.

- Et qui donne le gage ? demande Brook en tentant en vain de faire tenir le casque sur son afro coupe.

- Bah moi pardi !

- Ah oui, et si c'est toi qui a le plus de traces de peinture, hein ?

- Ça n'arrivera pas, je suis trop malin, réplique le capitaine sûr de lui.

D'un commun accord du regard, les pirates décident de se jeter sur leur capitaine trop prétentieux dès qu'ils seront dans l'espace de jeu.

Pour rendre le jeu plus difficile et plus amusant, chaque pirate est emmené à un endroit différent. Ils sont tous munis de pistolets rechargés avec des billes de peintures et ont chacun une couleur différente : Luffy rouge, Zorro vert, Sanji jaune, Nami orange, Usopp marron, Chopper rose, Robin violet, Franky bleu turquoise et Brook blanc. Le squelette voulait du noir mais on lui a fait comprendre que, sur leurs affaires sombres, ses traces ne se verraient pas. Chopper avait pleurniché parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de jouer à la guerre contre ses amis et Usopp a été obligé d'argumenter de longues minutes pour lui prouver à quel point le paintball, c'est marrant.

Et les voilà dans l'espace de jeu. Il y a des arbres touffus, des talus de terre et des troncs aménagés en cachettes. Il y a une ruine de cabane en bois au milieu de l'espace et des chemins zigzagant entre les arbres. Il y a des bosses et des creux et même des pièges. Et chacun, à sa manière, démarre le jeu.

Usopp part immédiatement se planquer. Non pas parce qu'il a peur non. Mais il sait très bien qu'il est le meilleur tireur de l'équipage et il a bien envie de jouer au sniper caché dans les fourrés. En ricanant, il se terre et attend sa première proie. Sanji passe dans son champ de vision en courant comme un lapin. Usopp tire et file une belle tâche marron à Sanji. Le cuisinier peste en se retournant. Il avale bruyamment sa salive et courre de plus belle.

- Bordel, de tous les tarés de l'équipage, il faut que je tombe nez à nez avec lui…

Lui ? Franky ! Et, évidemment, le cyborg a trafiqué son pistolet à bille pour l'intégrer à son corps de cyborg. Voilà pourquoi Sanji détale comme un lièvre. Soudain, il se retrouve face à Zorro. Le bretteur s'était perdu, pour changer. Dès qu'il aperçoit son meilleur ennemi de toujours, il braque son arme et tire sans se priver. Le cuisinier réplique instantanément.

- Casse-toi, tête de mousse !

- J'ai pas envie, tire bouchon !

- La ferme, algue stupide !

- Toi-même, face de citron !

- Tronche de concombre !

- Détraqué du sourcil !

- Bretteur poilu !

- Pervers débile !

Franky est obligé de s'arrêter tellement il rit. C'est le moment que choisi Usopp pour lui faire une tâche marron sur le derrière. Il n'aurait pas dû. Le cyborg entre dans une colère noire et bombarde la cachette du sniper. Usopp est obligé de trouver une autre planque.

La dispute de Zorro et Sanji est interrompue par un :

- Stop les garçons ! Vous allez vous faire du mal !

Les deux combattants s'arrêtent, regardent leur médecin de bord, se sourient et se jettent sur le pauvre renne qui n'a pas d'autre choix que de prendre ses quatre pattes à son cou ! Cachée derrière un arbre, Nami soupire de soulagement. Le pistolet armé, les sens aux aguets, la navigatrice s'avance sur le terrain. Soudain, elle se prend une tâche blanche dans le dos.

- Brooooook ! Sale traitre ! On ne tire pas sur les gens dans le dos !

- Yohoho ! Désolé mais…

Il n'a pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, la navigatrice l'a achevé d'une vingtaine de tâches orange. En soufflant par le nez, Nami repart à la recherche de ses camarades.

Chopper a tellement couru, qu'il est épuisé. En pleurnichant, il constate que ses habits sont souillés de peinture. À cette allure là, il sera bon pour le gage. Soudain, quelque chose bouge dans les fourrés, juste à côté de lui ! Ni une ni deux, il tire. La réplique ne se fait pas attendre et Chopper repart en courant sous une pluie de peinture violette. Robin ricane doucement en voyant la frayeur du petit renne. Elle se met debout et poursuit son exploration. Elle déniche Nami qu'elle crible de balle, puis, Usopp qu'elle immobilise pour lui faire un joli motif violet et enfin, elle croise Luffy. Elle ne réussit pas à immobiliser son capitaine mais elle vide la moitié de sa première recharge sur lui.

- En espérant qu'il se soit laissé toucher…

Pour finir en beauté, elle tombe sur Zorro qui se gratte la tête devant le grillage délimitant l'espace de jeu.

- Un problème ? demande l'archéologue en tirant sur le bretteur.

Zorro évite le projectile en se décalant sur la droite. Il arme son pistolet et vise l'archéologue.

- Pas le moins du monde, réplique-t-il avec un rictus.

Ils se dévisagent pendant quelques instants. Assis sur une branche basse d'un arbre, Luffy se demande lequel des deux va shooter l'autre en premier. Il a la réponse l'instant d'après : ni l'un ni l'autre. Les deux ont changé de victime et Luffy se retrouve au sol, les quatre fers en l'air, avec des tâches vertes et violettes sur le torse.

- Ah les fumiers ! rage-t-il en se remettant sur ses pieds.

Mais les deux pirates ont déjà filé.

Brook sifflote gaiment en marchant entre les arbres. Il shoote Chopper, n'arrive pas à éviter Sanji et ne s'en sort que grâce à la recharge vidée du cuisinier, se fait écraser par Franky qui s'est pris les pieds dans un piège, hurle à la mort devant la machine de guerre qu'est son collègue de métal et finit par s'encastrer dans un platane avec une tâche marron en plein milieu du dos.

Usopp a retrouvé une superbe cachette. D'ici, il a une vue splendide sur toute l'aire de jeu et il se plait à viser ses compagnons sans que ceux-ci ne le voient. Mais celui qu'il cherche, c'est Luffy. Il se doutait bien qu'il serait difficile d'attraper le capitaine. Son fruit du démon et ses sens surdéveloppés font de lui une proie de choix.

- Rhaaa, satané capitaine, où te caches-tu…

- Ah qui tu causes, Usopp ?!

- T'occupes, je suis hyper concentré là.

- Ah. Bon. Je me disais aussi, t'as le cerveau qui fume !

- Haha. Très drôle, Luffy, je suis mort de r…

Usopp fait une drôle de tête et se retourne pour faire face au canon du pistolet de son capitaine.

- Coucou !

- Et merde, soupire le sniper alors que le tir de Luffy le propulse au sol.

Sanji manque de faire un arrêt cardiaque en voyant le sniper tomber juste à côté de sa cachette. Il pousse un cri suraigu avant de voir Luffy hilare. Il s'écrie :

- Je l'ai trouvé !

Il tire sur le capitaine qui saute sur une branche proche. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que le cuisinier est accompagné de Franky et Chopper avec qui il a fait une alliance. Luffy peste, il n'a plus de recharge. Il se planque derrière un arbre pour avoir le temps de recharger. Mais lorsqu'il pose la main à sa ceinture, une sueur froide lui traverse le dos.

- Tu cherches quelque chose, Luffy ? demande une voix suave et féminine qu'il ne connaît que trop bien.

Le capitaine se retourne pour faire face à sa navigatrice qui lui présente une recharge pleine de billes rouge.

- Hé, Nami ! C'est à moi ça !

- Je sais bien. Mais pour le moment, c'est moi qui la garde…

Et elle lui tire dessus sans aucune gêne ! Luffy réussit à éviter la moitié des tirs mais il se fait surprendre par Zorro qui s'était endormi contre un tronc. En courant comme un fou, Luffy parvient à se planquer. De son bras élastique, il récupère sa recharge et peut remettre à neuf son arme.

- Ok les gars. Maintenant, ça va barder…

La partie se termine en orgie de peinture, les huit membres ayant tous décidés de s'attaquer à leur capitaine. Puis, Sanji trouve que c'est plus drôle de tirer sur Zorro, Brook demande à Chopper de lui tirer dessus parce qu'il trouve que son costume manque de rose, Robin est obligée de fuir parce qu'elle n'a plus de munition, Usopp lui courre après en faisant un cri d'indien sans aucune raison apparente, mais le plus à plaindre, c'est Franky qui tombe à court de cola et qui finit par devenir la cible des dernières billes de ses amis.

En sortant de l'aire de jeu, le verdict est sans appel : c'est le cyborg qui a perdu. Et c'est Luffy qui donne le gage car de tous les pirates, c'est lui qui a les affaires les plus propres.

- Pour une fois… soupire Nami.

Chopper approuve en se débarbouillant la fourrure. Le paintball c'est bien mais pas pour les poils du renne.

- Ok Franky, vient chercher ton gage !

- Oh ça va, ça va, capitaine ! Ne sois pas si fier !

- Et donc, ton gage sera de faire le ménage affublé d'un tutu rose et d'un ruban sur la tête !

- Quoi ? s'exclame Usopp. Mais c'est super naze ça comme gage !

- La ferme, c'est moi qui décide ! Et je trouve que c'est une chouette géniale idée.

Le cyborg ne sait pas trop quoi en penser et Robin pense comme le sniper. Sanji apporte des boissons et des biscuits. Après l'effort, le réconfort ! Luffy a même le droit à un supplément gratuit parce qu'il s'est rudement bien débrouillé pendant le paintball.

- Bon et qu'est-ce qu'on fait à présent ?

- Luffy… On vient à peine de sortir d'un truc, tu peux nous laisser souffler un peu, non ?

Mais non, le capitaine est plus têtu qu'une mule. Dès qu'il voit l'enseigne d'un laser game, il s'exclame :

- Oh ça a l'air chouette, on y va ?!

Une pluie de peinture multicolore vient faire taire le capitaine, provoquant l'hilarité de tout l'équipage.

* * *

><p><strong>NdZ<strong> Et voilà une petite escapade "nature" pour nos pirates ! Bien, bien. Je risque d'avoir un week-end chargé la semaine prochaine alors je ne peux malheureusement pas vous assurer qu'il y aura bien un chapitre dimanche prochain. Je suis vraiment désolée. Mettez ça sur le compte de mes vacances ! (Oui, Zuzu s'octroie des vacances...) Merci de votre compréhension, toute l'équipe vous salue bien bas.

Pour les reviews, c'est juste dessous :)


	60. 59 Photo de famille

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

Ooooh, comme vous m'avez manqué mes p'tits choux ! Je suis tellement désolée de vous avoir abandonnée une semaine ! Vraiment. Allez, séchez-vos larmes, je suis revenue et plus en forme que jamais !... Enfin, pas plus ou moins que d'habitude... Les vacances, c'est fini, j'ai repris mon train-train quotidien, j'ai le réseau internet qui va avec (bon sang ce que ça m'avait manqué, le haut débit) et la béta écoutatrice sous le coude... Bref, je suis au top, ça va aller à fond !

Aujourd'hui, un chapitre spécialement pour ma petite **Ko' Koha** adorée qui est auteur depuis peu et qui fait des trucs à pleurer de rire mais tellement poétique et mignon... Ce chapitre est en écho à son OS "Photo de famille". Et si vous ne savez pas ce qui va se passer dans ce chapitre... Malheureusement, je ne peux rien pour vous.

And NOW, ladies and gentlemen, enjoy ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Photo de famille<strong>

Ils avaient décidés de faire une photo. Comme ça, sur un coup de tête du capitaine. Ou parce qu'il s'ennuyait. Surtout parce qu'il s'ennuyait en fait. Une photo. Un peu comme les familles nombreuses le font, le jour du baptême du petit dernier, le jour du mariage de la grande ou le dimanche de la nouvelle année. Sauf que les familles nombreuses, elles, font ça pour immortaliser un moment, pour que les petits, une fois devenus des adultes accomplis, puissent se souvenirs de leur grand-mère irritable ou de leur grand-père gâteux. Luffy, lui, avait décidé de faire une photo de famille juste pour le plaisir. Le plaisir de quoi ? De voir Zorro endormi sur le cliché ? De voir Nami frapper son voisin, peu importe lequel est-ce ? De voir les sourires immenses et crispés d'Usopp et Chopper ? De voir Franky faire sa pose bizarre ? De voir la touffe de Brook en premier plan ? De voir Robin le nez dans son livre ? De voir Sanji en pleine hémorragie ? Comment le capitaine peut-il trouver amusant de faire une photo si c'est pour voir ça ?

Mais bon. Essayer de lutter contre les lubies du capitaine, c'est comme vouloir couper un parpaing avec une petite cuillère. Alors, ils avaient fait cette photo de famille.

Luffy, derrière l'écran numérique, tire la langue en essayant de faire rentrer tout le monde dans le cadre.

- Rentre tes fesses, Franky ! Robin, mets tes jambes droites ! Sanji, réveille Zorro s'il te plait ! Attention, c'est parti !

Le premier cliché est un désastre, le retardateur ne s'étant pas déclenché. Luffy fait attention que tout soit bon.

- Nami, laisse tes cheveux tranquilles, ils sont très bien comme ça ! Arrête tes conneries deux secondes, Usopp ! Et faites-moi une place ou j'écrase tout le monde !

Le flash ne se déclenche pas et la photo est juste floue… Luffy soupire en recommençant le processus.

- Zorro, arrête de bailler ! Brook, ne te cure par le nez ! Chopper ! C'est par ici que ça se passe ! Allez, cheese tout le monde !

- Cheeeeeeeeeeese !

Le troisième cliché n'est qu'un gros tas de sourires en contre-plaqué fissuré. Horrible en somme. Le quatrième est à peu près bon… si on ne prend pas en compte le fait que Sanji ait tiré sur le slip de Franky au moment où l'appareil s'est déclenché. En ricanant, Robin s'exclame :

- Le petit oiseau est sorti !

Tout le monde trouve ça drôle. Tout le monde sauf Franky.

- Allez, on recommence !

Les pirates soupirent mais se prêtent de bonne grâce au jeu. Finalement, c'est assez rigolo. Au cliché suivant, Usopp éternue sur la jolie coiffure de Nami. Sans faire exprès, Luffy avait mis en rafale. Il éclate de rire en repassant les dix clichés montrant le processus d'éternuement, le saccage de coiffure et l'extermination d'Usopp. Chopper est obligé d'intervenir et il faut changer le sniper de place pour que son œil au beurre-noir ne soit pas la seule et unique chose visible sur la photo.

Le cliché suivant est parfait. Plus ou moins. Luffy se cure le nez mais, les pirates ont l'habitude. Le capitaine exige tout de même une autre photo, histoire d'en avoir une vraiment parfaite. Évidemment, au coup suivant, Brook se casse la figure à cause d'un mauvais calcul d'espace entre ses fesses et l'accoudoir du sofa.

- Dommage qu'on ne voit que tes pieds, Brook ! Allez, on en refait une !

Les cinq suivants sont des ratés total à cause des cinq raisons suivantes : chute de l'appareil photographique, apparition furtive et inopinée d'une mouette, grosse vague qui renverse la moitié de l'équipage, rechute de l'appareil et dispute entre les deux meilleurs amis du navire. La raison de cette dispute ? Une histoire d'algue et de sourcil, encore. Nami calme tout le monde à coup de poing sur le crâne. Les bosses de Zorro et Sanji sont mises en arrière plan avec l'œil noir d'Usopp. Après ça, ce n'est qu'une accumulation de blagues stupides et rigolotes. Brook qui pète et intoxique ses amis (le cliché montre très bien la puanteur de l'instant), Luffy qui chatouille Chopper au moment où le flash se déclenche (le renne fait vraiment une tête de raton laveur lorsqu'il est surpris), Sanji est pris d'une soudaine crise de "Nami-chérie-Robin-d'amour-je-suis-envahi-par-l'ouragan-de-l'amour" (il est intéressant de voir à quel point il se transforme vraiment en ouragan)… Puis, Luffy décide de faire des photos thématiques : grimaces, tête d'enterrement, têtes du style "ça va saigner grave c't'histoire", de dos, de profil et j'en passe. Franky propose de faire un cliché de leurs derrières, proposition aussitôt refusés à la grande majorité, Brook étant plutôt pour. Zorro finit par s'endormir, Robin qui en a marre s'amuse à faire des tresses avec les cheveux d'Usopp qui se laisse faire en imitant les cris des animaux, Sanji propose une glace et c'est le bordel. Les quinze derniers clichés sont des photos individuelles des pirates qui font des grimaces, des sourires ou des têtes bizarres.

Un mois plus tard, lorsque Luffy montre à ses amis l'album qu'il a fait à partir des photos ratés de ce fameux dimanche d'ennui, les pirates constatent à quel point ils sont vraiment ridicules et effrayants à la fois.

* * *

><p><strong>NdZ <strong>Bon, d'accord. Ce chapitre est un peu court mais franchement, n'est-il pas hilarant ?! Et sérieusement, QUI, je dis bien QUI, a déjà fait une séance de photo de famille absolument parfaite du premier coup ?! Que celui qui répond de façon positive reçoivent tous les compliments du monde parce que c'est trop fort !

Je m'excuse encore de ne pas avoir sorti de chapitre la semaine dernière, j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop. Désolée, sincèrement. Et merci, surtout, de toujours être présents ! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point vous êtes géniaux ! Je vous promets encore plus de rire pour les dimanches à venir !

Et pour les reviews, c'est toujours dessous :)


	61. 60 Mission impossible Mugi-version

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

CHAPITRE 60 ! Bon sang ce que c'est trop fou tout ça ! Merci à tous mes adorables lecteurs, à tous mes adorables revieweurs qui sont toujours aussi brefs et concis dans leurs commentaires (blague), merci à mon exécradorable petite soeur aux oreilles toujours aussi attentives, merci à vous tous sérieusement, vous êtes terribles (et je le pense vraiment !)

Bien, le chapitre d'aujourd'hui est une dédicace à **Mizu D. Yuki** qui m'avait proposé : les mugis en agents secrets.

_Pause réponse aux reviews_

_Y21 : Hey merci x) Aaaah j'essaie de faire des chapitres aussi bien mais c'est pas toujours facile ^^ Mais ça me fait plaisir de te revoir, tiens ;) Au plaisir ! Ah oui, au fait, Ko' a apprécié ton petit commentaire sur "Photo de famille". Va voir son profil, elle t'a fait un remerciement tout spécial !_

Et Joyeuses Pâques !

Enjoy :)

* * *

><p><strong>Mission impossible, Mugi-version<strong>

Le dos collé contre le mur, des lunettes de soleil sur les yeux, un faux pistolet en plastique à la main et l'air plus que sérieux, Luffy est posté dans un recoin sombre des cales du Sunny. Franky sort en sifflotant de son atelier. Il pousse la porte sans la fermer. Grave erreur, songe Luffy. De son bras élastique, il bloque la porte. Une fois que le cyborg est passé, le capitaine s'infiltre à l'intérieur de l'atelier du charpentier. Il chipe deux tournevis qu'il fourre dans ses poches et ressort sans faire de bruit, regardant à droite et à gauche avec la furtivité d'un suricate.

- Pssssit ! Tortue Tango, j'ai réussit la mission !

Un petit nez bleu sous une paire de lunette de soleil et une cagoule noire fait son apparition dans un coin.

- Parfait, Charlie Béton ! Vous êtes un héros national !

- Nous devons retourner au QG !

- Parfait, allons-y !

Chopper et Luffy longent les couloirs en furetant l'air de rien. Une ombre les suit. Une ombre qui murmure l'air de James Bond.

- Brook la ferme, tu vas nous faire repérer !

- Oh, désolé.

- Et mets ton couvre-chef tout le monde va te reconnaître !

Le squelette n'ose pas dire au médecin de bord qu'avec ses deux bons mètres de hauteur, avec ou sans chapeau, il ne passe pas inaperçu. Il soupire en enfonçant un béret noir sur son affro, le faisant tenir à l'aide d'un élastique.

Discrètement, les trois agents secrets se rendent dans le laboratoire du médecin, ni vu ni connu. Là, ils retirent leurs habits d'espion et font un point sur leur mission. La semaine dernière, ils ont chipé la scie. Franky n'a rien dit. Dimanche dernier, ils ont successivement dérobé la perceuse électrique, le marteau et le mètre. Franky n'a rien dit. Il a grogné qu'il avait encore égaré un mètre mais il n'a rien dit. Hier, ils ont pris une clé à molette et la clé anglaise. Franky n'a rien dit. Aujourd'hui, prise des tournevis. Le charpentier va peut-être réagir. Enfin, les trois espions pourront savoir ce que le cyborg trafique dans son atelier depuis des semaines !

- Bon, les gars, assure Luffy. On reste concentré sur la mission de départ mais, ce soir, on remet ça.

- Mission cuisine ? interroge le squelette.

- Affirmatif mon général.

Ça aussi c'est trop mystérieux pour qu'ils n'y fassent pas attention. Depuis quelques temps, Sanji s'enferme des heures dans sa cuisine. Robin leur a dit que c'était pour tester de nouvelles recettes mais, Chopper a senti du chocolat. Et ça, c'est certainement parce que le cuisinier a décidé de faire des œufs, des lapins et des cloches. Mais, pour en être sûr, une enquête de grande envergure s'impose. Luffy a déjà mis Usopp sur le coup. Le sniper veille 24h/24 sur les moindres faits et gestes du cuistot. Usopp fait un rapport quotidien très précis mais, rien à tirer de ça. Ce soir, ils passent à l'action. Les trois amis sortent du laboratoire en se séparant. Luffy file à la proue, Chopper déniche Zorro pour faire un nouveau jeu qu'il vient d'inventer et Brook s'éloigne doucement en chantant la musique de "mission impossible".

Dans la bibliothèque, Robin a un petit rire. Nami relève la tête de sa carte. Elle penche la tête, vise le titre du livre de sa compadre et demande :

- Est-ce que l'encyclopédie des champignons de Grand Line est-elle hilarante au point que tu te laisses pouffer de rire ?

L'archéologue regarde son amie et lui sourit avant de répondre.

- Peut-être.

Et elle replonge dans son livre sous l'air agacé et blasé de la navigatrice.

L'après-midi s'écoule lentement. À la tombée de la nuit, Luffy, Usopp, Brook et Chopper remettent leurs costumes d'espions et partent inspecter la cuisine.

Le dos collé contre le mur, le revolver en plastique coincé dans la poche arrière de son pantalon, Luffy regarde Usopp. Le sniper, l'oreille collée contre la porte, fait un signe du pouce. Il s'éloigne de quelques pas en sortant son revolver en plastique. Les deux amis se mettent de chaque côté de la porte. D'un geste du doigt, Usopp pousse le loquet et le battant de bois tourne sur ses gonds dans un bruissement léger. Aussitôt, le capitaine et le sniper pointent le canon de leurs armes d'enfant sur la cuisine vide et sombre. Luffy fait un signe de tête. RAS. Usopp referme la porte derrière eux. Ils inspectent les lieux pendant un moment. Soudain, des bruits de pas se font entendre. En un bond, les deux espions se sont cachés derrière la porte de la réserve, ils ont reconnu le pas posé de Sanji. Le cuisinier entre dans son antre, pose un plateau sur la table, décharge les deux verres de cocktail de ses princesses dans l'évier en chantonnant "un jour, leur prince viendra, un jour, ce sera moi" et s'allume une cigarette avant d'entamer la vaisselle. Cinq minutes et deux verres propres plus tard, Sanji s'essuie les mains et sort finir sa cigarette sur le pont principal.

Usopp et Luffy sortent de leur cachette et terminent leur inspection. Il n'y a rien qui traîne.

- Tout doit être dans le coffre-fort, chuchote Luffy en désignant le réfrigérateur.

Usopp approuve du chef et d'un commun accord silencieux, les deux amis sortent de la cuisine par la porte donnant sur l'arrière du navire. Ils retrouvent leurs deux potes derrière l'aquarium.

- Analyse de la situation ?!

- Chef, oui chef. Nous sommes allé nous planquer dans les cales et nous avons entendu Franky pester après ses tournevis, affirme Brook la main sur la tempe.

- Malheureusement, chef, poursuit le petit renne. Nous ne pouvons pas répéter ce qu'il a dit, c'était bourré de gros mots.

- C'est rien, nous avons les éléments qu'il nous faut : Franky a besoin de ses tournevis pour faire ce qu'il fait et donc, Usopp, analyse !

Le sniper se caresse le menton en émettant plusieurs suppositions. Ils n'ont pas le temps de débattre davantage, Nami et Robin font leur entrée dans le salon. Aussitôt, les agents-secrets se tapissent dans l'ombre et disparaissent dans le couloir. L'archéologue se met à sourire.

À la vigie, Zorro en est rendu au numéro 793 de son cinquième exercice de la soirée, lorsqu'il voit passer le médecin, le musicien, le capitaine et le sniper, vêtus tout de noir, traverser le pont sur la pointe des pieds, tournant la tête dans tous les sens pour ne pas se faire repérer.

- Raté, souffle-t-il.

Les quatre loustics entrent dans le quartier des hommes pour se changer.

- C'est fini pour aujourd'hui ! déclare Luffy. Demain, on met tout ça au clair !

- Chef, oui chef ! répliquent les autres.

Mais le lendemain, quelle n'est pas leur surprise ! En se levant, ils découvrent sur le pont un gigantesque panier en métal sur lequel il y a une inscription :

"Grande chasse aux friandises au chocolat. Exercice simple et basique pour vérifier que vous êtes de vrais chasseurs de trésors."

Luffy, Chopper et Usopp se lancent aussitôt dans le jeu. Nami est déjà partie depuis longtemps et Robin est dans la combine avec le cyborg et le cuisinier. Quant à Brook, il reste prostré devant la construction métallique.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demande l'historienne.

- C'est que… je suis un pirate espion moi, pas un dégoteur de trésor.

- Oh, c'est presque pareil, Brook. Il suffit d'oublier James Bond et de se prendre pour Benjamin Gates !

Le squelette a un instant d'hésitation avant de se lancer à la recherche des chocolats, chantant la musique d'Indiana Jones en faisant des "tintintintin".

Lorsque Chopper pose la dernière poule dans le panier en métal, Franky regarde le poids indiqué par la balance posée juste dessous. Il fronce les sourcils en se tournant vers Sanji.

- T'as bien mis tous les cocos au cacao ?

- Bah oui, banane !

- Bizarre. Il me manque quelques grammes…

Luffy passe un doigt sur son menton en se disant que c'est une mission à élucider. Il en fait part à ses trois compères qui approuvent et se lancent dans cette nouvelles mission. À cet instant précis, Zorro ouvre la porte de la chambre en baillant. Il tombe nez à nez avec ses quatre amis dont les airs enfantins l'insupportent aussitôt.

- Ok, je vais me recoucher.

En se retournant, Sanji éclate de rire.

- Cherchez pas le dernier chocolat, les gars !

Dans le dos, le bretteur à une grosse tâche marron en forme d'ovale…

* * *

><p><strong>NdZ<strong> Ne mangez pas trop de chocolat, mes cocos ! Et à la semaine prochaine !

Pour les reviews c'est juste dessous ;) Et pour les oeufs, cherchez bien...


	62. 61 Les Jeux Piratolympiques

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

Aujourd'hui, un chapitre spécialement dédicacé à **Agathou**, **LeLamaDuFuturLeRetour** (je ne dirai rien... je ne vais pas me plaindre à chaque fois... et attend une seconde... qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ?) et **benjamin . forsansfree .fr **(la review numéro 300 ! et désolée d'avoir écorché ton surnom... FFnet ne voulait pas l'afficher en entier...) pour leurs thèmes respectifs autours des sports collectifs, des JO... et un bataille de farine et d'oeuf. Que les lecteurs curieux et hilarants que vous êtes s'interrogent ! Et oui, aujourd'hui, Zuzu va, sous vos yeux ébahis, mêler le thème des sports collectifs avec celui des JO (pas trop dur...) avec en prime une bataille de bouffe ! Héhéhé...

_Pause réponse aux reviews_

_Y21 : Alors, tout d'abord, merci pour ta review ! Ensuite, non "compadre" n'est pas une faute de frappe ^^ Mais merci de l'avoir signalé ! En fait, à la base, je voulais mettre "comparde" mais word m'a dit que ça n'existait pas. À la place, il m'a proposé le terme bizarre que tu as relevé. Je l'ai trouvé joli alors je l'ai gardé. Ça change de "amie", "compagnon" ou "compère". Voilà. Et désolé si ça t'a chiffonné ! Merci encore et à la prochaine :D_

And now, enjoy ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Les Jeux Piratolympiques<strong>

Cette année, les Mugiwaras participent aux Jeux Piratolympiques. Fort de leur célébrité, ils sont acclamés et scandés par la foule mais la concurrence est très vive ! De nombreux pirates de toutes les mers du globe se sont retrouvés pour concourir et devenir ainsi l'équipage le plus sportif de Grand Line...

Les règles sont simples : il n'y en a pas ! Celui qui gagne, gagne. Celui qui meurt… et bien, il meurt ! C'est aussi simple que ça. Tous les coups sont permis, autorisation de balancer les fruits du démon à l'eau, de tirer dans le dos et de dépecer son adversaire. Mais bon, ça, comme c'est dégoutant, ce n'est autorisé qu'aux vestiaires. Le public, quant à lui, est roi ! Lancé de tomates, d'œufs pourris ou de parpaing, huée, applaudissements, encouragements, gros mots… Là aussi, tout est permis ! Hé, nous sommes aux Jeux Piratolympiques, je vous rappelle !

Et donc, il y a quatre épreuves.

Première épreuve : la course de relais. Les pirates se mettent en ligne. Sanji part en premier, Usopp en second, Franky en troisième, Nami en quatrième et Luffy en dernier. Lorsque le coup de feu de départ retentit, quinze concurrents sont déjà loin devant. Il faut dire aussi que le terrain est trois fois plus long qu'un terrain normal. De quoi faire tirer la langue à un guépard. Sanji peste en démarrant sur les chapeaux de roue… pour crever au deuxième virage.

- Allez, l'escargot ! Allez, l'escargot ! scande Chopper dans les gradins.

- Au sourcil entortillé, ajoute Zorro.

Aussitôt, Sanji se sent fort d'une énergie nouvelle et grille tous les concurrents. Usopp prend le relais. Il finit difficilement son tour et expire après avoir donné le témoin à Franky. Le cyborg baisse ses lunettes de soleil, sort ses roues et fait un petit excès de vitesse. Un capitaine adverse jette une savonnette sous les roues du cyborg qui manque de se faire éliminer (et donc de faire éliminer son équipe) à cause d'une non maîtrise de son véhicule (article 477, alinéa 58 du règlement, encart "course de relais"). Finalement, le cyborg réussit un magnifique passage de témoin à la navigatrice. Magnifique pour certain, moins pour d'autres. Nami perd quelques précieuses secondes à frapper Franky car, je cite : "Non mais faut être débile pour envoyer ce truc à la figure des gens !" Chopper est obligé d'intervenir de toute urgence auprès de son compère avec un tournevis et un marteau. La navigatrice fait son petit tour en rattrapant son léger retard et donne le relais à Luffy alors qu'il n'y a que quatre concurrents devant lui. Le capitaine se met à courir comme un dératé ! Mais il se fait tout de même dépasser par dix athlètes luisants de sueurs et musclés comme des bœufs de la foire de l'agriculture. Soudain, les témoins explosent. Il s'avère que c'était des bâtons de dynamite. Tous les pirates sont évincés. Tous ? Nooooon. Vous imaginez bien que notre favori en élastique n'a rien senti de cette petite explosion. D'ailleurs, dans son interview à la fin de la course, à la question :

- Est-ce que l'explosion du témoin vous a surprise ?

Il répondra :

- L'explosion ? Quelle explosion ? C'était pas un feu d'artifice pour annoncer le vainqueur ?

… Merci, Luffy !

Deuxième épreuve : lancer de poids. Au départ, la seconde épreuve devait porter sur une épreuve de saut. Et puis, les juges ont changé le programme, constatant une recrudescence de pirates aux capacités de vol. Et donc, épreuve de lancer ! Là, Zorro s'y colle avec Franky et Luffy. Sauf que le capitaine n'est pas remis de sa course et s'épuise en prenant son poids. Robin constatera que l'objet était en fait en granit marin. Tous les fruits du démon participant à l'épreuve sont éliminés d'office, les pauvres. Zorro fait un très bon lancer, à l'autre bout du terrain. Mais Franky, lui, l'envoie carrément en dehors du stade. En faisant sa pose très sexy (pense-t-il), il se fait acclamer par le public, sauf par ceux qui ont vu ledit poids leur passer par-dessus la tête. Ça fait tout de même carrément flipper.

Troisième épreuve : sport collectif. Par groupe de six, les équipes s'affrontent sur divers sports collectifs. Les équipages sont tirés au sort dans des poules qui s'affrontent. Les gagnants d'une poule affrontent les gagnants de la poule voisine et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que deux équipages. Le sport change à chaque changement de manche. Tout d'abord, football ! Parce que ça a été fortement réclamé l'an passé et que le juge principal de l'année dernière c'est fait tiré dessus à cause de ça. Mais passons sur ces incidents minimes et voyons l'équipe Mugi. Sur le terrain, Robin, Chopper et Brook, qui n'avaient pas encore participés, accompagnés de Sanji, naturellement, de Franky, on s'en doute, et de Luffy.

- Hé Zorro ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais sur le terrain ?

- Gné ?!

Et c'est ainsi que le bretteur piqua la place du capitaine sous les rires du reste de l'équipage. Usopp, en excellent fanboy, fait autant de bruit à lui tout seul que le quart du stade où il est situé. Luffy boude dans son coin tandis que Nami s'est désignée entraîneuse. Brook et Sanji sont aux anges mais Zorro et Franky grognent qu'ils vont encore se faire hurler dessus. La navigatrice hurle qu'elle les a entendus et elle envoie le cyborg dans les buts. Le charpentier souffle ostensiblement et s'assied dans sa cage en cueillant des pâquerettes. Le match commence. Les Mugis ont la balle, Sanji passe à Robin qui passe à Chopper qui rate la balle qui finit en touche. Remise en jeu adversaire. Ils n'ont le temps de rien voir que Brook passe en courant, leur chipant le ballon, l'envoyant à Chopper qui ne la loupe pas sur ce coup et qui la renvoie à Zorro qui s'emmêle les pattes avec Sanji qui shoote, droit dans les buts. Le filet des buts se retrouve avec un magnifique trou et les joueurs adverses jouent des castagnettes avec leurs genoux. Le second but, c'est Franky qui le marque. Si, si. Le goal. Il faut dire aussi qu'avec un petit coup de vent par derrière, même Sanji n'aurait pas osé s'interposer contre cette balle. Balle qui est remplacée pour cause de trou. Au final, les Mugi gagnent 15-0. Victoire écrasante. Le second match, ils le jouent contre des balèzes. Là, Robin est obligée d'intervenir de ces petites mains vicieuses euh pardon, de ces petits pieds vicieux pour récupérer le ballon. Les pirates gagnent sans trop d'effort, grâce aux supers arrêts de Franky. Il faut dire aussi qu'un goal qui fait le taille de la cage de but, ça aide. Le dernier match est un beau match. Un de ceux où la sueur coule, où les passes sont complexes et les petits ponts nombreux, où les frayeurs sont multiples et les désespoirs emplis de haine. Ils gagnent d'un magnifique but de Chopper qui, par manque d'énergie, était repassé dans sa forme normale et était passé au nez et à la barbe de l'adversaire.

Le second round se fait en rugby où, vous imaginez bien, les Mugi s'en sont donnés à cœur joie : Franky qui plaque tout ce qui possède le ballon (même Zorro deux ou trois fois… bon, il faut dire qu'il avait une bonne raison, le bretteur allait mettre le point dans leur propre camp !), Sanji qui file des coups de savates à ceux qui osent s'approcher de Robin, Chopper qui se roule dans la boue, se confondant presque avec le paysage et sautant sur ses adversaires. Distrayant. Seul Brook est un peu plus réticent à l'idée des mêlées, ayant peur de perdre des vertèbres dans l'équation.

Ensuite, handball. Là, la victoire est difficilement acquise, le hand étant un sport plus rapide et intellectuel. Mais, nos pirates favoris s'en sortent très bien grâce à Robin qui déchaîne son fruit du démon au grand dam de l'équipe adverse. Zorro, dans son rôle de goal, était bien content de l'aide de son amie, sans quoi, il se serait certainement pris une bonne centaine de ballon en pleine poire.

La demi-finale, ils la jouent au beach volley à 4 sur le terrain avec deux remplaçants. Chopper en profite pour se reposer avec Franky. Zorro, Sanji, Robin et Brook qui s'en donne à cœur joie, faisant des blagues de squelette à chaque coup. Les smashs de Zorro sont imprenables et les services de Sanji sont meurtriers. Robin, avec son sourire et sa grâce naturelle, participe au match en regardant les ballons creuser des trous dans le terrain adverse.

La finale, c'est le top du top du top : affrontement à l'ultimate ! Le frisbee est truqué, cassé, perdu des dizaines de fois mais les pirates se donnent à fond dans cette dernière épreuve. Chopper rattrape le frisbee avec les dents, Franky avec les doigts de pieds, Brook l'égare dans son affro, Zorro le relance à l'aide de ses sabres, Robin l'envoie dans une pluie de pétale… et Sanji se le mange en pleine face. Sonné mais pas vaincu, le cuisinier marquera les points suivants grâce à des passes décisives de Brook, dansant sur le terrain avec Franky. Le reste du match est un échange chorégraphique qui les amène à une victoire sans faille. Les Mugis sont champions pour la troisième épreuve consécutive.

Bon, évidemment, le succès, c'est sympa mais, il y a des limites. La dernière épreuve, celle de gymnastique, est un échec total, à cause de Luffy qui est tout bonnement une grosse bouse sur le tatami. Qu'à cela ne tienne, ils sont tout de même déclarés vainqueurs par le comité d'organisation. Naturellement, les autres pirates, jaloux et méchants, proposent une dernière épreuve pour désigner le vrai vainqueur pirate.

Cinquième et dernière épreuve (non officielle) donc : le lancer de farine et d'œufs… Attendez… Quoi ?! Avant même que les arbitres aient pu protester, c'est la pagaille ! Les équipages se pourrissent en s'envoyant des kilos de farines à la tronche par les uns, les autres les bombardant d'œufs (pas toujours pondus dans la semaine précédente… bonjour les odeurs). Au milieu du champ de bataille, Luffy déclare :

- Ça va chier dans la colle ça les gars ! On réplique !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait : Usopp et Franky montent en 30 secondes une catapulte à œufs, Robin et Nami chargent à bloc ! Pendant ce temps, Zorro et Sanji déchargent de la farine sur tout le terrain et Luffy lance l'assaut sur le dos de Chopper en hurlant "Sus à l'ennemi" ! Brook coupe la corde de la catapulte et c'est le plus gros carnage de tout les temps. Et puis, ça dérape. Parce que Sanji a fait une réflexion à Zorro et que Zorro à fait une réflexion à Sanji. Les deux pirates se mettent à s'insulter en se lançant des tomates pourries et des œufs crus. Usopp se joint à la bataille, touché involontairement par un projectile puant. Puis, Luffy s'ajoute, trouvant l'idée sympa de se rouler dans la farine. Chopper l'accompagne, n'imaginant pas un seul instant l'état de sa fourrure ensuite, et Franky passe une combinaison et se joint aux festivités. Brook fait de même. Pourquoi me diriez-vous ? Imaginez un instant Brook avec les os collés et Franky avec les mécanismes englués… Mmmh, vous voyez ?

Nami se frappe le crâne de désespoir.

- Non mais, ils ne sont pas sérieux…

C'est à cet instant précis que Robin lui lance le plus grand, le plus innocent, le plus pervers des sourires… et qu'elle lui éclate un œuf pourris sur le crâne.

* * *

><p><strong>NdZ<strong> J'arrête tout de suite ceux qui hurleront au scandale pour le nombre de sports employés ! C'est normal, je n'allais pas tout exploiter tout de suite. J'ai bien l'intention de les faire jouer au basket, au tennis, au badminton et même au curling, si, si ! Bon et je m'excuse pour... Oh et puis non, je ne m'excuse pas pour Nami, c'était tellement drôle ! ^.^

Pour les reviews, c'est juste dessous :)


	63. Rhinocéros, singes, girafes et lions

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

Aujourd'hui, un petit chapitre spécialement pour **Umichan** et **ClemTrafalgar**, nos mugis au zoo. Oui, me diriez-vous, ils n'ont pas besoin de se rendre au zoo vu qu'ils en sont un à eux seul mais, que voulez-vous. Des fois, c'est drôle d'aller voir comment c'est fait, chez les autres...

Enjoy ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Rhinocéros, singes, girafes et lions<strong>

Luffy courre dans tous les sens. Il veut voir les rhino, les hippopos, les lionceaux, les tortues d'eau et veut faire un tour de vélo.

- Nan débile. Pour le bicycle, on verra un autre jour !

Les pirates au chapeau de paille sont au zoo. En soupirant, Zorro trouve que ça ne change pas de l'habitude : il voit des singes, des rennes et des lamas.

- Lamas qui crachent autant que notre tafiole de cuisinier…

Une énième dispute s'engage entre les deux hommes et Luffy s'assied par terre pour regarder cette petite querelle en mangeant du pop-corn. Nami file un coup de poing au bretteur et au cuisinier, ainsi qu'au capitaine parce qu'il est en train de bouffer tous les pop-corn qui sont sensés servir de nourriture aux girafes.

- Des girafes ?! Y a des girafes ?!

- Mais oui ! Que serait un zoo sans girafe ?!

Aussitôt, Luffy entraîne Chopper à la quête des girafes. Le reste des pirates suit en courant, ne voulant surtout pas égarer leur capitaine dans toute cette ménagerie. Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivés à l'enclos des mammifères aux longs cous que Brook remarque que le bretteur c'est perdu. Nami soupire alors qu'un appel micro les interpelle :

- Le petit Roronoa Zorro attend son capitaine et son équipage à côté des putois !

Une fois leur crise de rire passée, les pirates écourtent leur admiration sur les girafes pour aller chercher Zorro. Le bretteur attend sagement ses compagnons avec un écriteau "je suis perdu" autour du cou. Ensuite, Luffy exige de retourner voir les girafes.

- Mais il me casse les pieds avec ces girafes, lui !

- Ah bon, Franky ?! Tu appelles ça des pieds ? réplique Usopp en visant son compère qui est en mode tank.

- Oui bon, façon de parler.

Ils poursuivent leur tour de zoo. Ils voient les félins tourner en rond dans leurs enclos en poussant des cris déchirants. Chopper écoute en pleurnichant leurs histoires respectives et Nami le devance : non, ils ne redonneront pas leur liberté à ces pauvres bêtes.

- Mais Nami ! Ce lion n'a jamais vu la savane !

- Ça suffit, mon petit, souffle Robin. Tu ne vas pas recommencer comme à l'aquarium…

Le petit renne tourne la tête vers l'archéologue et lui lance un petit sourire triste en promettant qu'il arrêtera de faire des comédies. La visite se poursuit tranquillement, Chopper essayant de stopper, sans grand succès, la morve de sortir de son nez. Cinq minutes plus tard, il pleurniche à nouveau dans la robe de l'historienne car il s'est fait traiter de "hippie" par les rennes du parc zoologique. Luffy trouve ça fun… jusqu'à ce que Brook lui fasse réaliser que les rennes ont tout bonnement insulté son compagnon. Le capitaine au chapeau de paille passe par-dessus la clôture et entreprend de lancer un duel aux mammifères effarés qui s'égaillent en criant. Un gardien du zoo est obligé d'intervenir et ça manque de tourner à la baston générale lorsque Sanji fait une réflexion à Zorro sur la couleur de l'herbe après mastication des mammifères.

Les pirates continuent leur petite visite et font un tour dans l'enclos des singes où ils égarent Luffy. Sanji déclare :

- Bah, on ne peut pas le laisser ici ?! Il est dans son élément, là.

- Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec toi, tête de thon.

- Je vous entends les gars !

Après des pirouettes, des galipettes et des cacahuètes, Luffy revient auprès de ses amis en exigeant, la bouche pleine et crachant des bouts d'arachides dans la superbe coupe de Franky, d'aller faire un tour à la mini-ferme. Là, Usopp et Brook s'amusent à effrayer les poules, Luffy joue à saute-mouton, Zorro s'endort dans l'enclos des lapins qui lui chient dessus et une chèvre entreprend de dévorer la nouvelle jupe de Nami.

Après ce désastre catastrophique, la navigatrice exige de changer de coin. Les pirates consultent la carte du parc et Robin désigne les endroits qu'ils n'ont pas encore visités. Alors, ils vont faire un tour du côté des rhinocéros, des suricates et des kangourous. Luffy se met à sauter dans tous les sens pour les imiter et file une droite à Chopper. Il se fait hurler dessus par ses amis et réplique en pleurant qu'il n'a pas fait exprès. Personne ne le croit et on comprend très bien pourquoi. Ils vont ensuite visiter le vivarium dans lequel Nami et Sanji passent rapidement, en courant et en hurlant, Brook les poursuivant en faisant des bruits de squelette. Ensuite, Robin se passionne pour les koalas et il faut lui promettre de lui acheter un livre sur ces animaux à la boutique de souvenirs du parc pour qu'elle daigne continuer la visite.

Après, ils vont caresser les chameaux, un soigneur leur donne des bouts de pomme à lancer aux ours bruns, ils imitent les paons en se dandinant sur le sentier (Usopp, Luffy et Chopper le font, hein, pas le reste de l'équipe… même si, comme le fait si bien remarquer Brook, le cuisinier ressemble un peu à un paon lorsqu'il se pavane devant une demoiselle, mais bon…), ils achètent des glaces pour le goûter et Chopper fait tomber la sienne par terre, ils retournent donner des pop-corn aux girafes parce que c'est rigolo et terminent leur visite en refaisant un tour de la mini-ferme.

Ensuite, Usopp et Franky égarent Robin dans la boutique de souvenirs. Luffy est puni et a été privé d'achat de souvenirs. Il charge alors Zorro de lui rapporter une peluche de macaque mais le bretteur s'égare avant même de rentrer dans la boutique. Sanji part à la recherche du bretteur et personne ne remarque que Chopper a disparu.

Quelques jours plus tard, on a pu lire en une du journal de Grand Line : "Branle bas de combat au zoo : tous les animaux se sont échappés et il a fallu l'intervention de six régiments du gouvernement pour faire réintégrer chaque animal à son enclos". Inutile de dire que, sur le Thousand Sunny, huit paires d'yeux accusateurs se posèrent sur un petit renne au nez bleu qui répliqua d'un air absolument innocent :

- Ben quoi ?!

* * *

><p><strong>NdZ<strong> Ce petit médecin est un sacré coquin ! C'est vraiment très vilain ce qu'il a fait. Mais, bref. Ce n'était qu'un petit incident sur Grand Line. Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine !

Et pour les reviews, c'est juste dessous :)


	64. 63 Les (mauvaises) surprises du Net

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

Parce que je trouvais l'idée tordante et aussi parce que **Umichan** et **admiralmos** me l'ont demandé... Que se passerait-il si nos chers pirates favoris tomberait sur les fanfictions ?!

_Pause réponse aux reviews_

_Lau' : Merci pour ta review, sale flemmardouillette ! Et non, Chopper a un côté obscur et vicieux un peu caché… Tu loupes rien, les zoos c'est plus ce que c'était… Mais c'est toujours chouette d'en faire un :D C'est trop beau un renard ! Yup, merci encore !_

Enjoy ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Les (mauvaises) surprises du Net<strong>

En farfouillant sur le net, Usopp était tombé sur un site intéressant. C'était un site qui permet aux uns et aux autres de partager des histoires plus ou moins longues, plus ou moins rigolotes, plus ou moins vraies. Le sniper avait aussitôt adoré l'idée ! Et puis, il avait farfouillé un peu plus en détail ce site internet. Et il avait faillit mourir. Trois fois. La première, lorsqu'il avait vu son nom et celui de ses camarades. La deuxième, lorsqu'il s'était intéressé de plus près au contenu des résumés et qu'il était tombé sur les pires **_photes d'aurtograffes_** du monde. La troisième, c'est lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte que certaines personnes le mettaient potentiellement en couple avec son capitaine. Là, il avait cru vomir. Heureusement qu'il y avait eu Kaya pour rattraper le tir. Ça lui avait filé quelques larmes. Il était allé faire un rapport à son capitaine. Et ça avait dégénéré.

- Là, là, clique sur celle-là ! Le résumé s'annonce cool !

- Vas-y, Luffy. Lis-nous le !

Le capitaine s'éclaircit la gorge et commence sa lecture :

- "Allons-bon, voilà que je me suis encore égaré, rouspétait Zorro dans sa barbe. Si ça continue comme ça, les autres vont être de retour sur le bateau avant moi…" Ce que le bretteur ne sait pas, c'est que sur l'île de la Passion, il n'est pas le seul à s'être perdu. Et sa rencontre avec le cuisinier blond risque d'être plus chaude que prévue…

- Quoiiiii ?! hurlent instantanément le cuisinier et le bretteur.

- Vous trouvez pas ça fun ?! réplique le capitaine déçu.

Il faut alors expliquer à Luffy que, au vu du petit M à côté du raiting, cette histoire n'a rien d'un simple duel entre les deux hommes. À tout hasard, Usopp clique dessus et lit en diagonale. Robin regarde avec amusement diverses expressions passer sur son visage alors qu'il déclare :

- Oh non… Oh mon dieu, ça craint !... Nan mais c'est quoi ces rougissements débiles !... Mouais… Quoi ?!... Ah mais beurk ! Comment peuvent-ils faire ça ?... Oh. Non…

Il relève la tête et se tourne vers l'archéologue en chuchotant :

- Est-ce que c'est humainement possible de faire ça ?!

- Va savoir, réplique Robin en tentant de se faire des images mentales.

Usopp ferme aussitôt l'onglet et continue de défiler.

- Oh, une histoire toute mimi sur notre médecin de bord préféré !

- Quoi ?! Moi ?!

- Est-ce qu'il y en a sur moi ?!

- Bien sûr Brook ! Tu passes la moitié de ton temps à demander à voir la culotte des filles…

- Oh. Et l'autre moitié ?!

- Mmmmh… Tu te fais frapper par Nami.

- Passionnant, réplique la navigatrice. Et qu'est-ce qu'on raconte sur moi ?!

Là, le sniper se planque derrière l'archéologue en soufflant :

- Je redoutais tant cette question…

Nami sent la colère monter en elle alors qu'elle repose lentement sa question. Le sniper déglutit difficilement et explique que, quand elle ne frappe pas sur tout le monde en hurlant à la santé de ses berries, elle couche avec Sanji ou Zorro ou Luffy ou Law ou les quatre en même temps… ou Robin.

- Pardon ? demande l'archéologue en vrillant ses pupilles dans celles du sniper.

- Mais, c'est pas ma faute ! Ces gens sont dégénérés ! Tiens, regarde, par toi même !

L'historienne constate en soupirant. Elle pose un regard dur sur Nami et réplique :

- Ne me fait jamais ça !

Nami approuve. Elle ne sait pas quoi mais elle approuve vivement du chef.

- Les colères de Robin sont-elles aussi bien reproduites ? demande Franky en levant ses lunettes de soleil. Et est-ce que j'ai autant la classe qu'en vrai ?!

- Je sais pas si t'as la classe mais en tout cas, t'es aussi pervers. Y'en a même qui te refont ta garde-robe avec des slips à motifs.

- Quoi ?! Quel affront ! Mes slips unis sont les plus beaux du monde !

Il se met à bouder dans son coin en grommelant qu'il n'est pas si pervers que ça…

- Rho mais boude pas Franky. Tiens, si tu veux savoir, il existe même des romances où tu as le rôle du mec sensible dedans.

- C'est vrai ?!

- Mais ouais, mon pote. T'es un gars bien au fond.

Franky jette un coup d'œil et se met à soupirer.

- Ah ouais, j'suis vraiment un gars bien ! Robin, t'as de la chance d'avoir un type comme moi…

- Pardon ? demande à nouveau l'archéologue.

Sanji s'évanouit avant d'entrer dans une colère noire.

- Depuis quand ce dégénéré du slibard est romantique avec ma Robin d'amour ! Usopp, dis, moi aussi je suis romantique avec ma Robin d'amour ?!

- Mmmh… réplique le sniper en faisant semblant de réfléchir.

Il hésite entre lui dire la vérité au risque de finir par-dessus bord ou le lui cacher et lui faire risquer un infarctus s'il s'en rend compte après coup. Dans les deux cas, ça risque d'être fatal pour lui. Autant mettre toutes les chances de son côté et le lui dire alors que le médecin de bord est à proximité. C'est plus sécurisant pour lui et pour Sanji.

- Et bien… Oui. Oui tu es romantique… avec Robin. Avec Nami aussi. Ah et avec Vivi également. Oh et puis, avec Violet… et Hancock… et Tashigi… et Alvida… et même Shiraoshi… Et OC… je sais pas qui s'est mais, elle est souvent présente.

- Je suis un homme tellement généreux ! souffle le cuistot les deux yeux en forme de cœurs.

- Mais bon, les trois quarts du temps tu te fais sauter par Zorro ou Law, au choix.

- Impossible !

- Rho, ça va ne hurle pas ! Tu n'es pas en reste ! Toi aussi t'es un sacré pervers, mon gars !

Fulminant, Sanji passe derrière l'écran. Usopp se précipite contre Chopper en lui demandant de répandre ses cendres sur l'océan. Le cuisinier lit furtivement les divers résumés qu'il trouve à son nom, criant parfois au scandale, manquant de vomir parfois, devenant chamallow avec ses princesses et rougissant lors de passages un peu sexuels… Mais bon, il finit par s'évanouir en lançant un coup d'œil horrifié à Zorro. Intrigué, le bretteur se penche sur l'écran et lève un sourcil en sifflant :

- Bah putain. J'pensais pas que c'était humainement possible de faire ça.

- Ah, toi aussi tu te poses la question ! réplique Usopp en retournant à sa place alors que le médecin de bord tente désespérément de ranimer le cuisinier.

Le bretteur soupire. Une image mentale lui traverse l'esprit et il est obligé de quitter la pièce pour aller vomir par-dessus le bastingage. Lorsqu'il revient, Usopp est en train d'énumérer à voix haute toutes les personnes avec qui le bretteur est couramment mis en couple :

- Sanji, Sanji, Sanji, Nami, Sanji, Sanji, Robin, Robin, Law, Luffy, Vivi, Tashigi, Robin, Nami, quel succès mec !

- Je m'en passerai bien…

- Oh allez, c'est fun ! réplique Brook. Au moins toi, tu ne passe pas pour un pervers !

- Effectivement, je passe pour un coureur de jupon. Merci, Brook.

Robin ne peut s'empêcher de rire. Vexé, le bretteur réplique :

- Beuh, et toi alors ?! Hein, Usopp, et Robin ?

- Oula ! Ah bah là, on est le niveau au-dessus !

- Pardon ?! réplique pour la troisième fois l'archéologue.

Le sniper affirme du chef. Là aussi, il hésite un peu à dire la vérité. Mais une fois encore, il est rassuré par la présence du médecin à ses côtés. Alors, il déclare :

- Bah oui. Robin, t'es le level supérieur ! Alors elle, elle voit grand. Entre les histoires de pouvoir avec l'armée révolutionnaire, celles de cul avec Crocodile, Lucci, Law, Sanji, Zorro ou même Luffy, les assassinats sanguinolents et les amourettes dégoulinantes de niaiseries… Oh non, ça par contre, ça ne va pas du tout ! M'enfin. Notre archéologue, c'est quelqu'un les amis !

Robin reste sereine, avant de tourner de l'œil. Chopper lâche aussitôt Sanji pour empêcher son amie de tomber. Dans son coin, Luffy éclate de rire. Tout ceci l'amuse grandement !

- Haha ! Qu'est-ce qu'on se marre ! Mais tout de même, y a que des histoires d'amour ? C'est nul, les histoires d'amour. Moi je veux de l'aventure !

- Ah mais pas de soucis pour ça, capitaine ! Il y a des tas d'histoires sur des aventures super cool avec des méchants hypra fort et badass à souhait !

- Cool !

- Et puis, il y a aussi des histoires rigolotes, des histoires psychologiques centrées sur un seul d'entre nous… Y a même des histoires sur les gens qu'on a croisés !... Oh, le truc de malade, Luffy ! Y a même ton frère qui a été ressuscité !

Là, le capitaine se met à pleurer dans la veste de son bretteur.

- Aaaaaaaceuh !

- Nan, franchement, c'est cool !

- Pas pour tout le monde !

- Oui bon d'accord, pas pour tout le monde !...

Et pendant que Sanji récupère doucement et que l'archéologue refait surface, Usopp lit quelques résumés, provoquant frissons ou éclat de rire, vomissements et grimaces. Parfois, il déniche des trucs vraiment improbables…

Puis, les pirates se lassent de ces fanfictions et laissent Usopp seul à ses délires. Ce n'est qu'en soirée que le sniper revient à la charge…

- Hé les mecs, j'ai découvert un autre truc énorme ! Mais parfois pire que les fictions : les fanarts ! Et là, les gars, je peux vous le dire : y a du lourd ! Entre les dessins super beaux, l'imagination débordante des dessinateurs et les bonnes grosses scènes de cul, je vous assure que c'est vraiment excellent ! Vous voulez voir ?!

Des pirates en furie se jetant sur l'un des leurs, c'est flippant. Usopp le saura dorénavant.

* * *

><p><strong>NdZ<strong> Et voilà ^^ Je me suis énormément marré à écrire ce chapitre, j'espère que vous aurez autant de plaisir à le lire !

Et pour les reviews, c'est juste dessous :)


	65. 64 Curriculul Vitae

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

Aujourd'hui, un petit chapitre un peu spécial, un peu hors-série. J'avais envie de faire quelque chose de stylé, voilà. Bref, bonne lecture !

_Pause réponse aux reviews_

_TonyTony Benji : Merci ^^ Zorro en travelo c'est excellent !_

Enjoy ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Curriculum Vitae<strong>

Candidat n°1

Nom : Monkey D. Luffy

Âge : 19 ans

Principale(s) caractéristique(s) : chapeau de paille, cicatrice sous l'œil gauche et appétit de mammouth

Emploi souhaité : Roi des Pirates à temps complet dès que possible

Formation : cadeau offert par le pirate Shanks le Roux (ce qui, en soi, mérite au moins le diplôme du parfait pirate)

Expérience : possède à son actif la mise en retraite prématurée des pirates suivants : Don Krieg, Hody Jones et son équipe, Shiki le lion… également à son actif, les brusques changements de carrière des personnes suivantes : Crocodile, Gecko Moria et toute sa clique, Rob Lucci et son équipe… et pour finir, a fait s'exiler un dieu de la foudre et a réduit en pâtée un Homme-Poisson sur East Blue. Capacité naturelle à tomber dans les pires ennuis du monde (et autres pièges évidents) et à s'attirer les amitiés les plus improbables qui soient (le kraken étant normalement une créature effrayante et peu sympathique [tout comme Trafalgar Law, au passage]). S'énerve peu ou très rapidement si on ose toucher à ses amis. Mélomane à ses heures, goûteur professionnel à 80% de son temps. Personnage remarquable par son idiotie légendaire le rendant à la fois affectueux et énervant. Possède une effroyable capacité d'élasticité rendue possible par un fruit du démon.

Point(s) faible(s) : l'eau

Passe-temps favoris : sieste, cache-cache géant, baston ou festin (au choix selon l'humeur)

Autre : fait toujours ses lacets à l'envers, ne sait pas éternuer sans cracher partout, tente des expériences peu concluantes sur les frigidaires, ne connaît pas les termes "discrétion", "patience" et "attention", a une orientation douteuse, porte un intérêt particulier à ce qui se mange (même si, dans les faits, ça ne se mange pas)

**.**

Candidat n°2

Nom : Roronoa Zorro

Âge : 21 ans

Principale(s) caractéristique(s) : cheveux verts d'origine douteuse, boucles d'oreilles et sabres qui vont par trois, cicatrice sur l'œil gauche

Emploi souhaité : plus grand bretteur du monde à temps complet voire plus dès que possible

Formation : entraînement auprès d'un maître du sabre, apprentissage en autodidacte et aide d'un grand maître dans l'art du j'en-foutisme et du "j'ai-une-tête-à-faire-peur-mais-je-m'en-porte-pas-trop-mal"

Expérience : professionnel dans l'art du nettoyage devant son capitaine, a à son actif une grande carrière de chasseurs de pirates (trop nombreuses victimes) ainsi qu'une grande capacité à évincer tout ce qui gêne. Véritable démon dans sa catégorie, possibilité de mort imminente à la croisée de son regard. Possède à son actif bon nombre de victimes (innocentes ou non, d'ailleurs) dans tous les camps possibles et imaginables (pirates, Marine, Gouvernement, civils… et même dans son propre équipage). Niveau suprême dans la catégorie "je m'endors dans les endroits les plus improbables" et vient d'atteindre le rang supérieur en terme de baston avec ses potes (cf. Sanji)

Point(s) faible(s) : capable de s'égarer en ligne droite et caractère irascible

Passe-temps favoris : dormir, s'entraîner et boire

Autre : fait fi de toute politesse envers ses adversaires (parfois envers ses camarades), n'est jamais le dernier lorsqu'il s'agit de se battre, ne sait pas manger proprement, ne connaît pas de pitié (excepté à de rares fois contre des adversaires de sexe opposé), a une capacité incroyable à ingurgiter des quantités phénoménales de liquide alcoolisé, est aussi intelligent qu'une mouche écrasée

**.**

Candidat n°3

Nom : Nami

Âge : 19 ans

Principale(s) caractéristique(s) : air malin trop suspect, voix puissante et poings rudes

Emploi souhaité : cartographe à temps partiel (le moins d'heures possible)

Formation : autodidacte aidée de livres et facilités naturelles pour la navigation, mère exemple pour tout le reste

Expérience : voleuse professionnelle dans tous les domaines avec spécialisation pour les cartes au trésor. Possède à son actif quelques blessures de guerre infligées avec passion. Est une menace potentielle en cas d'affrontement direct, est une menace en cas de tempête, est une menace en cas de dispute, est une menace tout court. A navigué sur diverses embarcations mais possède une grande capacité d'adaptation. Possède une arme de fabrication maison très efficace et maîtrise (non pas la harpe et le chant, fort heureusement) mais la météorologie qui est une seconde nature. Financière expérimentée, il est important de préciser ici que lui laisser ses économies revient à se passer la corde au cou

Point(s) faible(s) : cf. principale(s) caractéristique(s)

Passe-temps favoris : hurler, gueuler, beugler, s'écrier (en bref tous les verbes exprimant un ton fort et colérique), frapper ses camarades et se prélasser au soleil en mangeant des mandarines

Autre : apprécie le calme dans sa concentration, adore papoter avec ses amies, déteste le chou, les oignons, les flageolets et tous ces légumes qui font péter, pleure toutes les larmes de son corps lorsqu'elle prend 2 grammes, fait des bains avec des fleurs dedans pour sentir bon , a horreur de faire le ménage

**.**

Candidat n°4

Nom : Usopp

Âge : 19 ans

Principale(s) caractéristique(s) : long nez

Emploi souhaité : sniper à mi-temps et conteur d'histoires fabuleuses l'autre temps

Formation : aucune en particulier (la génétique a parfois du bon, prédispositions naturelles pour le reste)

Expérience : a obtenu tous les trophées possibles en matière de tir, détient le label suprême du mensonge éhonté, est le plus gros blagueur sur terre. On compte les victimes par milliers, les corps jonchent les rues sur son passage, même les bébés pleurent lorsqu'il approche… Et sinon, il est le spécialiste toutes catégories confondues de la fuite

Point(s) faible(s) : aucun (ceci est peut-être un mensonge)

Passe-temps favoris : lire, rire, jouer avec ses compagnons, inventer des machines bizarres qui ne servent à rien mais qui sont cool quand même et parler, parler, parler, parler, parler…

Autre : adore les sushis avec de la sauce soja, entretient ses cheveux bouclés avec des tas de produits, peut passer des heures sur un projet pour tout abandonner par la suite, a horreur des blagues quand ce n'est pas lui qui les fait, aime sauter dans les flaques, déteste avoir les pieds mouillés, est capable de réparer n'importe quel truc bizarre, sait réciter l'alphabet en rotant

**.**

Candidat n°5

Nom : Sanji

Âge : 20 ans

Principale(s) caractéristique(s) : œil gauche caché par une mèche de cheveu, sourcils entortillés, cigarette

Emploi souhaité : cuisinier (serviteur de grosse bouffe)

Formation : diplômé de l'illustre restaurant le Baratier, sous les ordres de maître Zeff. A même reçu en prime une formation de remise en place des clients chiants (selon la méthode rapide, simple et efficace du "casse-toi avant que je ne m'énerve")

Expérience : possède a son actif un nombre incalculable de plats (de son invention ou non), de desserts, de cocktails, etc, etc. Ses savates ont vues plus de dents cassées que de graviers. On lui doit certains envols sur orbite et quelques portes enfoncées. Champion du crêpage de chignon. A trouvé son adversaire de toujours (cf. Roronoa Zorro) et s'en contente très bien. Le plus efficace en matière de sauvetage féminin, premier prix à la course à la demoiselle, prix d'honneur du plus beau poème d'amour, palme d'or des déclarations et top niveau en garde du corps (selon la méthode de remise en place des clients chiants)

Point(s) faible(s) : les femmes (essayer de faire quelque chose de potable lorsque vous avez le cerveau en coton !)

Passe-temps favoris : cuisiner (il sait faire que ça d'ailleurs) et se battre (idem)

Autre : adore cuisiner pour les femmes, préfèrerait rayer de la planète ses compagnons de sexe masculin, déteste les petites bêtes (surtout celles qui ont plein de papattes), adore regarder les couchers de soleil, s'endort toujours le premier, essuie toujours la vaisselle après l'avoir lavée, ne sait pas faire des plats simplement présentés, ne peut pas fumer et chanter en même temps (ça le fait tousser) mais adore chanter sous la douche (où il ne peut décemment pas fumer)

**.**

Candidat n°6

Nom : Tony Tony Chopper

Âge : 18 ans

Principale(s) caractéristique(s) : renne parlant au nez bleu

Emploi souhaité : médecin à 200% (même si, c'est vrai, il n'est pas très doué en tant que médecin)

Formation : docteur Hiluluk et docteur Kurhea sur la célèbrissime île de Drum (vise la gueule du diplôme, mon gars !)

Expérience : catégorie médecine, Zorro (c'est déjà un gros cas, il se suffit à lui même), catégorie baston, soutien non négligeable à ses amis, petites transformations bien mesquines et utiles, fougue de la jeunesse, position stratégique du pirate mi-homme, mi-bête

Point(s) faible(s) : l'eau (à cause de son fruit du démon et de l'odeur, il pue le chien mouillé) et les sucreries

Passe-temps favoris : jouer à cache-cache, à un deux trois soleil, au loup, à chat perché, se gaver de friandises et bouquiner (un peu de sérieux que diable !)

Autre : déteste prendre son bain, adore qu'on lui brosse sa fourrure, n'aime pas avoir mal au ventre après avoir trop mangé, se tient bien droit pour paraître plus grand, collectionne les plantes dans un herbier (et les insectes morts dans une boîte à chaussure), a horreur des compliments, aime travailler dur pendant de longues heures, ne peut pas boire un chocolat chaud sans s'en mettre partout sur le nez, adorerai se trouver une petite femelle a son goût, réfléchit toujours à deux fois avant de donner son diagnostic

**.**

Candidat n°7

Nom : Nico Robin

Âge : 30 ans

Principale(s) caractéristique(s) : trop sérieuse

Emploi souhaité : archéologue ou chercheuse ou scientifique ou pompom girl mais ça, personne ne le soupçonne

Formation : diplômée d'archéologie à l'âge de 8 ans, poursuit une formation au centre de recherche d'Alabasta écourtée pour cause de guerre civile, apprentissage en autodidacte dans la rue

Expérience : nombreux voyages dans différentes contrées, tient un journal très bien détaillé de toutes ses découvertes. Observatrice chevronnée, ne manque jamais le moindre détail. Possède à son actif des tas de nuques brisées, d'os broyés et de muscles noués. Peut tenir en respect des hommes plus imposants qu'elle sans même lever le petit doigt. Son regard vous convaincra de sa puissance

Point(s) faible(s) : l'eau (fruit du démon) et les explosions (traumatisme de jeunesse)

Passe-temps favoris : lire, bouquiner, feuilleter un bon roman, boire du café, parcourir un bel ouvrage, étudier et boire du café

Autre : non. Dévoiler ici ses plus farouches secrets serait suicidaire (même si j'écris sous un nom de plume et que je suis planquée dans un bunker), même sous la torture je ne dirai rien

**.**

Candidat n°8

Nom : Franky

Âge : 42 ans

Principale(s) caractéristique(s) : cyborg pervers aux cheveux bleu électrique (tout est dit)

Emploi souhaité : charpentier ou génie aéronautique, au choix, à temps complet (sinon, il s'ennuie)

Formation : éminent élève de Tom's worker, a préféré finir sa formation en autodidacte (quand on voit ce qu'il est devenu, on se dit que, peut-être, ça craint)

Expérience : possède à son actif des dizaines, des milliers, des dizaines de milliers de petits navires, bâtiments de guerre et bateaux de plaisance, chalutiers miniatures et jet-ski farfelus. Est le seul et unique créateur du futur plus grand bâtiment pirate du monde. En matière de bataille (pas navale), champion toute catégorie de l'arme de gros calibre qui fait tout péter en un rien de temps, peut vous raser une ville avec un seul petit prout parfum cola

Point(s) faible(s) : sa sensibilité (même si, bien souvent, c'est juste une poussière dans l'œil)

Passe-temps favoris : chanter, boire du cola, fabriquer des machines bizarres

Autre : déteste qu'on lui reproche d'être trop émotif, oublie parfois où il a rangé ses outils, ne peut pas toucher ses pieds en se penchant en avant sans sortir ses petites mains, n'aime pas la pluie (ça le fait gripper), dors sur le dos uniquement, ne ronfle pas mais parle dans son sommeil, adore le bruit du glaçon dans son verre de cola, ne supporte pas les étiquettes de slips qui grattent

**.**

Candidat n°9

Nom : Brook

Âge : 80 ans

Principale(s) caractéristique(s) : squelette vivant (et oui mesdames)

Emploi souhaité : musicien (qui a dit que ce n'était pas vraiment un métier d'avenir ?!) ou pirate ou les deux

Formation : a reçu l'inspiration divine de la part des fées penchées sur son berceau… ou presque

Expérience : musicien pirate pendant presque 20 ans, a tenté une carrière en autodidacte soldée par un échec en raison de sa faible consistance physique et de son habitat fantôme, véritable succès en solo sous un nom de scène (il faut savoir rester discret dans le monde du show biz). Possède a son actif plus de morts que de vivants. A reçu cette année le trophée du plus grand champion des blagues de squelettes (il était en compétition avec lui-même et ses ischions)

Point(s) faible(s) : l'eau et les culottes

Passe-temps favoris : les culottes et… euh… et c'est déjà bien

Autre : ne supporte pas qu'on touche à un seul de ses cheveux, fait trois fois par an une immense chasse aux poux, adore le son du violon, sait jouer de tous les instruments du monde (sauf de la guimbarde parce pour en jouer, il faut une cavité buccale… blague de squelette), aime les culottes, déteste qu'on le freine dans cette passion, prend soin de son apparence et peut passer des heures à la salle de bain, peut trouver l'inspiration n'importe où, souhaite révolutionner le système de note et de partition (sans grand succès)

**…**

Sengoku relève le nez des neuf feuilles de papier qu'il a sous les yeux et soupire.

- Garp… Tu crois sérieusement que je vais t'autoriser à recruter ces zinzins dans ton équipe ?!

- Bah pourquoi pas ?

Résultat des courses : recalés. Tous !

* * *

><p><strong>NdZ<strong> Pour ceux qui ne savent pas ce que sont les "ischions", demandez google (disponible 24h sur 24 et 7 jours sur 7). Et pour ceux également qui ne savent pas ce qu'est la guimbarde... euh... même chose. Voilà, c'était un pur délire de ma part ! Merci et à la semaine prochaine.

Pour les reviews, c'est juste dessous :)

**NdZ2** : Et il n'y a pas que la guimbarde qui nécessite une cavité buccale pour en jouer...


	66. 65 En voiture !

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

Aujourd'hui, un chapitre dédié à tout ceux qui, comme mon exécradorable petite sœur, ont commencé le code, la conduite ou tout simplement, qui passe le permis ! Haha, je vous souhaite bien du courage. Nos Mugi, ils font ça un peu comme çi, comme ça...

_Pause réponse aux reviews_

_Alaska : Et bien merci et bon anniversaire avec une semaine de retard ! (mais je te jure que l'intention était là le jour J) Au plaisir de te revoir ;)_

_Yuuki21 : Merci pour ta review :) Et euh… désolée de t'avoir fait frôler la mort de près ^^_

Enjoy ;)

* * *

><p><strong>En voiture !<strong>

Franky a eu son permis les doigts dans le nez ! Il fanfaronne avec son papier rose, se vantant d'avoir fait un créneau avec une seule main. Luffy et Chopper le regardent, des étoiles plein les yeux. Sanji sourit doucement, imaginant parfaitement son ami, lunettes de soleil sur le nez et sourire colgate, passer tranquillement son permis. Le charpentier raconte sa parfaite maîtrise de l'engin et il narre ses exploits, surtout le moment où il a doublé un tracteur et qu'il s'est rabattu juste avant la ligne blanche. Zorro soupire. Il est persuadé que l'examinateur lui a juste donné son permis parce qu'il a eu trop le boules de se le coltiner une seconde fois… Dans son coin, Nami stresse. Elle, elle le passe demain. Robin la soutient mentalement en se plongeant dans l'ouvrage du code de la route.

Dans le véhicule à quatre roues motorisées, la navigatrice ne se sent pas à l'aise. Elle est faite pour être reine d'un navire, elle réagit aux vents et aux marées… pas au bitume et aux piétons qui traversent en dehors des passages cloutés.

- Mademoiselle, veillez à ne pas manquer de courtoisie envers votre environnement.

Lorsqu'elle ramène son papier rose, le sourire immense, Zorro suppose aussitôt qu'elle a dû négocier très raide pour l'obtenir, ce papier couleur PQ.

Nami raconte à Robin ses départs un peu chaotiques, ces deux piétonnes (elle avait dit "poufiasses") auxquelles elle aurait bien aimé raccourcir le short et ce feu rouge qui était cassé.

- Et moi, comme une idiote, j'attendais qu'il passe au vert ! D'un coup, on frappe à ma fenêtre. J'ouvre. Un pépé avec un béret et un épi de blé dans la bouche me dit comme ça : "désolée ma p'tite dame mais v'ot feu là, il est foutu, 'passera jamais dans l'vert, hein !" Du coup, j'y vais et je manque de me faire rentrer dedans par un motard qui n'était pas à 50 !

- Et bien, soupire Robin. Celui-là a dû obtenir son permis dans un paquet bonux.

- Nan mais ya plus de respect ! tonne la rouquine. Je freine comme une folle, je klaxonne et bam ! Je me fais rentrer dedans par l'arrière.

- Tu devais fulminer.

- J'ai tenté de garder mon calme… Jusqu'à ce que je remarque que c'est Franky qui m'a rentré dedans.

- Nooooon, s'exclame Usopp. Franky a…

Le charpentier passe, tout penaud.

- Elle m'a supprimé mon argent de poche pour faire les réparations de ma bagnole !

- Du coup, poursuit Nami, je m'enflamme et j'engueule ce demeuré !

- Et t'incendie Franky, corrige Robin en levant son index.

- Pareil.

- Je vois. Et malgré tout, tu as tout de même obtenu ton permis, hein ? demande Usopp en levant un sourcil.

La navigatrice croise les bras sur sa poitrine en répliquant :

- Évidemment ! Je lui ai fait un prix plus qu'honorable !

Face palm.

- Le permis, ça ne s'achète pas !

- Ooooh, Nami chérie comme tu es maline ! clame une tornade blonde.

Zorro s'énerve parce que l'ouragan en question écrase sans prétention un petit bout de sa veste. Puis, lorsqu'ils ont terminé de se disputer, le cuisinier déclare fièrement que lui aussi, a le droit de rouler en voiture.

- Trop cool ! clame Luffy. Vous êtes vraiment trop forts les gars !

- L'examinateur devait être bigleux, souffle Zorro.

Dispute, second round. Nami calme les esprits échaudés en demandant au cuisinier comment ça s'est passé.

- Limite ! répond-t-il. Je passe, limite ! J'ai mordu un trottoir, faillit écraser deux jeunes femmes… oh elles étaient si jolies !

- Les pouffiasses, le retour, souffle Robin dans l'oreille de Nami.

Les deux femmes éclatent de rire pendant que Sanji continue d'énumérer ses petits incidents sans gravité. Après avoir manqué de se prendre un platane (encore à cause de jolies demoiselles passant sur le trottoir), il avait calé, provoquant un petit bouchon. Ensuite, il avait fait deux fois le tour du rond-point parce qu'il ne voyait pas par où l'examinateur voulait le faire passer. Pour finir, et en beauté, il avait eu un fou-rire en voyant Nami se faire rentrer dedans par Franky.

- Personnellement, je n'ai pas trouvé ça très hilarant !

- Moi non plus, gémit Franky.

- Au fait, quelqu'un a vu Brook ?!

La question du capitaine tombe comme un cheveu sur la soupe mais, il faut le dire, c'est une remarque extrêmement pertinente. Le squelette passe son permis demain. Le stress l'a cloué aux toilettes.

Et il foire complètement son examen. Lorsqu'il rentre, il s'exclame en riant :

- Yohoho ! Recalé ! Nami-swan, je pourrai monter dans ta voiture ?!

- Que s'est-il passé, Brook ? demande poliment Robin.

- Oh, trois fois rien ma chère. L'examinateur n'a pas aimé ma façon artistique d'aborder la conduite en ville, c'est tout.

Tout le monde se met à rire. Le squelette est un véritable danger public au volant. Noir, croche, double-croche et trilles de klaxons. Voilà tout ce qui l'intéresse. Éventuellement, il arrive à se garer en épi, sans embouter de lampadaire et sans écraser les petits chiens des mémés. Mais il faut vraiment que ce soit un bon morceau qui passe à la radio. Les pirates imaginent sans mal leur compère plié en quatre au volant de la twingo de l'auto-école, à donner des coups de klaxons en rythme sur "Binks no sake". Zorro soupire, déplorable.

Puis, tout le monde fustige le bretteur du regard.

- Tu peux soupirer toi mais… est-ce qu'au moins tu l'as eu ?

- Ouais, hein ? Est-ce que l'algue a réussit son permis ?

Piqué dans son amour propre, le bretteur réplique :

- Et bien, oui. Je l'ai, mon papier rose !

Il sort de sa poche ledit papier. Tout le monde est interloqué.

- Mais c'est un vrai ? demande Chopper impressionné.

- Et tu l'as obtenu légalement ? poursuit Usopp.

- Sans sortir tes sabres et faire ta tête de "ça va chier", naturellement, complète Franky.

- Tu t'es perdu ou pas ? demande Luffy le sourire immense en sautant sur place.

- Toi aussi, tu as fait des tours dans les ronds-points ? demande Brook en donnant un coup de coude sarcastique à Sanji.

- Et tu as su retourner à l'endroit même où tu étais parti ?

La question de Nami lui fait grincer des dents mais, Zorro résiste à envoyer tous ses camarades au tapis. Il répond que oui, il a obtenu son permis dans les normes légales, sans s'énerver, sans se perdre et sans tuer personne.

- Il y a anguille sous roche… déclare Robin. Qu'est-ce que tu nous cache ?!

Ce qu'il cache ?! Facile : le fait qu'il roulait à 30 en ville pour n'écraser personne et trouver sa route, le fait qu'il s'arrêtait à chaque carrefour pour vérifier où il était, le fait qu'il a fait son créneau en une demi-heure et le fait qu'il a exaspéré l'examinateur. Pour tout ça et sans aucune triche, oui, il a eu son permis.

Luffy lui, boude qu'on le lui a refusé d'office. Sanji soupire.

- En même temps, crétin, t'as essayé de rentrer dans la voiture par le toit ouvrant ! Logique que l'examinateur soit parti avec un à priori à ton sujet !

- Oui et puis, le reste n'a été qu'une accumulation de catastrophes comme tu sais si bien les faire, poursuit Nami. C'est donc logique que tu ais été recalé.

- High five mon pote ! clame Brook.

Chopper pleurniche dans son coin que lui, il n'a même pas le droit de le passer : soit il est trop petit et on le prend pour un raton laveur, soit il est trop grand et il ne rentre pas dans le véhicule sans l'exploser.

- Oh pauvre petite bête. Ça m'donne envie de chanter une chanson. Elle s'intitule "Ode à mon ami qui ne pourra jamais conduire une voiture".

- C'est long comme titre, pleurniche le renne.

- Je fais la base mélodique ! s'exclame Brook en sortant un klaxon d'on ne sait où.

Et pendant qu'ils font un concert de fou, Usopp passe son permis. Il l'obtient avec la note maximale et s'en vante ouvertement. Il raconte à Chopper comment il a poursuivit un braqueur de banque, comme il a sauvé une jeune femme qui allait se faire écraser par un vélo et comment il avait emmené une jeune femme et son mari à la maternité la plus proche. Un véritable héros, ce Usopp.

- Et sinon, t'as eu quoi comme question sur la bagnole ?

- Les clignotants, la jauge d'huile et deux trois trucs dans le moteur. La base pour un bricoleur de génie comme moi !

L'archéologue est la dernière à passer sous l'œil avisé de l'examinateur. Elle est un peu stressée mais elle s'en sort très bien. Elle manque de renverser une poubelle et avait subitement oublié où se trouvait la pédale de frein mais elle obtient son permis avec succès.

- Pfff, la chance, grogne Luffy.

- Ne sois pas jaloux, déclare Nami. Tu l'auras au prochain coup.

Mais la fois suivante, il rate. Celle d'après idem. La suivante, c'est encore pire. Et voilà notre pirate à faire la conduite supervisée avec ses amis.

Si vous vous trouvez derrière une voiture folle avec un autocollant de conduite accompagnée sur lequel quelqu'un a dessiné un chapeau de paille, prenez vos distances. Luffy est au volant.

* * *

><p><strong>NdZ<strong> Méfiez-vous sur les routes, vraiment. Ne faites ni comme Franky, ni comme Zorro, encore moins comme Brook ou Luffy ! Soyez prudent et laissez-vous porter.

Pour les reviews, c'est toujours dessous :)


	67. 66 Le coup du cauchemar

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

Pour aujourd'hui, voici un chapitre spécialement dédicacé à **Madou** et à **Umi**. Vous allez certainement vous reconnaître ^^ J'ai un peu craqué mon slip sur ce coup-là ! (c'ta faute, Umi u.u tu m'as contaminé de ta folie) mais bon... Faut pas trop me demander du sérieux quand je le suis déjà 5 jours sur 7. On est dimanche, zut !

_Pause réponse aux reviews_

_Lau' : Et ouais, c'est dimanche une fois par semaine ma chère ! Merci pour ta review de flemmarde. Et oui, c'était le bordel. Et j'espère que ta rentrée c'est bien passée ^^_

Enjoy ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Le coup du cauchemar<strong>

Tout est calme sur le Sunny. La lune est haute dans le ciel et se reflète sur la surface plane et lisse de la mer. Quelques poissons se prélassent, profitant de la fraîcheur de la nuit pour gober quelques restes de nourriture qui trainent autour du bateau. Les pirates qui y vivent ont longtemps fait un vacarme à réveiller les morts. Mais, ils se sont calmés. Et à présent, ils dorment tous. Même Zorro à la vigie qui était sensé surveiller les horizons et même Robin à la bibliothèque qui lisait pourtant un roman passionnant et même Franky dans les cales qui venait tout juste de trouver une génialissime idée pour son génialissime nouveau super projet de super machine bizarre. Quelque part, tapie dans les recoins sombres, glissant entre les plinthes, murmurant dans la nuit, une ombre vaque à ses occupations. C'est le silence le plus complet.

Et soudain, un cri déchire la nuit :

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH ! Il y a un monstre sous le tapis !

Tout le monde se réveille en sursaut ! Sanji tombe de son hamac, Luffy dégringole sur Usopp, Brook saute au plafond, Nami débarque ahurie, les cernes jusqu'au menton et les cheveux en bataille. Franky remonte des cales avec une épuisette (dont personne ne sait d'où elle sort) et une perceuse, Robin sort de la bibliothèque en courant et Zorro tombe de la vigie. Aïe.

Chopper vient de faire un terrible cauchemar.

- Il-il-il-il il y a un mon-mon-monstre s-s-s-sous le ta-ta-ta… tapis !

Au départ, Brook pense que le renne parle de lui. Tout le monde oublie cette possibilité et éloigne le squelette du petit affolé. Chopper sanglote dans son hamac sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Luffy approche sa tête :

- Tu veux de la viande ? Dis, t'as faim ? On peut demander à Sanji de te faire un rôti, hein ! Tu m'en fileras un bout ? Dis ?

- Dégage, goinfre ! gronde Nami en poussant son capitaine.

Elle s'approche et s'assied sur le bord du petit lit. Chopper vient se lover dans ses bras, sans réussir à calmer ses sanglots.

- Là, là, Chopper. Tout va bien. Que se passe-t-il ?

- Sous le tapis… Il-il il y a un gros monstre avec de grands yeux jaunes qui me regarde !

Zorro soulève le tapis duquel s'envolent quelques moutons de poussière.

- Y a rien…

- Siiiiii…

- Zorro, déclare solennellement Nami. Va secouer le tapis dehors !

- Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi moi ?!

- Fais-le pour Chopper !

En grognant, le bretteur prend le tapis et le traine en dehors de la chambre. Il le frappe contre le mur. Sauf qu'il le fait contre le mur de la chambre. Le bruit résonne et effraie encore plus le petit médecin. Sanji sort en fulminant pour "faire comprendre au bretteur son erreur de jugement". La seconde d'après, ils se hurlent des insultes à la figure. Robin les sépare à l'aide de son pouvoir et le bretteur va à la poupe du navire pour secouer le tapis contre le bastingage. Il revient en bougonnant et tend l'objet démoniaque.

- Et voilà…

- Merci Zorro. Ça va mieux Chopper ?!

- Ou-ou-ou-oui.

- Je vais aller lui préparer une tisane.

- Ouais ! Euh… la tisane, ça se mange ?!

- Non, débile de capitaine. C'est une infusion de plantes.

Sanji se rend dans sa cuisine, suivi de Luffy qui ne cesse de demander si ça se mange ou pas. Robin s'est rendue à la bibliothèque et tente de trouver un livre d'histoire pour le petit. Elle ne tarde pas à être rejoint par Usopp. Il entre en bâillant dans la pièce.

- Tu trouves ? demande-t-il.

- Pas vraiment. J'ai bien pensé à lui lire l'encyclopédie des champignons qu'il adore, les noms scientifiques, ça endort un peu mais…

- Mais quoi ?

- Il l'a connait par cœur. Il y a de fortes chances pour qu'il fasse la récitation à ma place.

- Tu lis les pages de façon aléatoire !

Robin se tourne vers son ami et plante son regard dans le sien. Le sniper est un peu effrayé et recule d'un pas en avalant bruyamment sa salive.

- Tu n'as pas compris, Usopp. Il la connait vraiment par cœur.

- D'accord, couine le menteur.

Il se met à déambuler dans la bibliothèque pour trouver le livre parfait.

- Robin ? demande-t-il soudainement.

- Oui ?!

- Est-ce que tu as autre chose que des trucs scientifiques, historiques ou des trucs qui parlent de gens qui meurent ?

- Oui. J'ai des histoires d'amour, des romans d'aventures, des essais philosophiques mais ce n'est pas ça qu'il va nous falloir pour ce soir.

Quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Brook entre.

- Vous avez pioché quelque chose d'intéressant ?!

- Pas encore, souffle Robin.

- J'ai déniché, dans ma collection personnelle, un petit ouvrage de musique pour les enfants. C'est une méthode d'apprentissage mais il y a de jolis dessins dedans…

Usopp s'approche et feuillette l'ouvrage poussiéreux.

- Je ne veux même pas savoir où il était rangé, souffle-t-il. C'est sympa. Bon, y a pas vraiment d'histoire mais, on s'en fiche ! Robin, tu peux nous faire une histoire à partir de ces dessins, non ?

- Oui. En tout cas, je suis impressionnée.

- Rapport à quoi ?

- Rapport à Brook.

- Gné ? demande le squelette en penchant la tête.

La jeune femme prend l'ouvrage des mains d'Usopp et se dirige vers la sortie en déclarant :

- Je croyais que tu n'avais que des ouvrages à caractère pornographique…

Usopp éclate de rire en éteignant la lumière avant de sortir. Brook suit le mouvement, vexé. Et dans leurs ombres, une créature sombre et silencieuse se déplace.

Lorsqu'ils arrivent dans la chambre, Sanji distribue les tisanes. Chopper est toujours agrippé à la chemise de nuit de Nami et n'a pas l'air décidé à se calmer.

- Ça va pas mieux ? demande Usopp en se penchant.

- Non, gémit le petit. Le monstre est toujours là !

- Alors là, non, c'est pas possible ! déclare Zorro. J'ai secoué le tapis comme un bourrin, c'est pas possible qu'il soit encore là !

Chopper fronce les sourcils en secouant la tête.

- Il a changé d'endroit… il est dans le coin là-bas…

Aussitôt, Franky et Luffy bondissent sur leurs pieds. Le capitaine se frappe le poing dans la paume avec un sourire qui ne présage rien de bon. Franky tend son épuisette en avant et déclare :

- T'inquiète mon p'tit pote. On ne va pas le laisser te faire du mal !

- Ouais, réplique Luffy. T'es avec moi Franky ?! Prend le par la gauche, je le prends par la droite.

Les deux pirates se précipitent sur ledit recoin en hurlant comme des sauvages. Ils renversent le tiroir à chaussette au passage et bousculent Usopp qui, comme il est mal réveillé, trébuche sur sa propre pantoufle et tombe sur Brook. Au dernier instant, le squelette se retourne… et le sniper se retrouve le nez planté entre les côtes du squelette.

- Aïe. Bon dez…

Il faut dix minutes pour extirper Usopp de Brook. Les deux idiots responsables de ce chahut se font copieusement gronder. Et dans tout ce barouf, une ombre malicieuse quitte la pièce à pas de loup. Chopper se remet à pleurer.

- À cause de vous, le méchant s'est enfui !

Nami laisse le petit à Robin et file punir les garçons comme il se doit. L'archéologue ouvre le livre de musique et commence à raconter une histoire qui n'existe pas. Brook s'empresse d'aller chercher son violon pour accompagner la douce voix de la jeune femme. Luffy et Zorro s'endorment aussitôt. Et ils sont aussitôt réveillés par Nami qui les oblige à aller chercher quelque chose pour occuper Chopper une fois que l'histoire sera terminée. Les deux hommes sortent de la chambre en traînant des pieds alors que Sanji se dirige vers la cuisine pour faire la vaisselle des tasses de tisane.

Évidemment, Zorro s'égare sur le Sunny, entraînant son capitaine dans ses dédales.

- Hé Zorro ? demande Luffy au bout de quelques minutes. On est où là ?

- Bah, sur le navire pardi.

- Oui, ça je sais. Mais où, sur le navire ?

Dans le silence qui suit cette question sans réponse, les deux idiots entendent une sorte de chuchotement. Un bruissement imperceptible mais que Zorro et Luffy perçoivent très nettement.

- Par là ! intime Luffy en pointant un recoin sombre.

Le bretteur sort ses sabres, le capitaine s'avance à pas feutrés. Les sens aux aguets, les oreilles tendues, les sourcils froncés, ils s'avancent. Et badaboum, Luffy s'étale de tout son long contre le plancher. Dans le couloir où ils se sont égarés, une corde a été tendue à ras du sol. Suspicieux et ayant un petit indice, les deux hommes décident de retourner à la chambre.

Une demi-heure plus tard, lorsqu'ils pénètrent dans la chambre, Chopper est à nouveau en train de pleurnicher que le monstre vient de lui tirer les poils du nez. Nami lance un regard noir à Zorro et Luffy.

- Où étiez-vous passés ?! Ça fait dix minutes qu'on tente de le calmer mais rien n'y fait !

- Aaah désolé, on a été légèrement retardés mais on a peut-être trouvé quelque chose. Chopper ?

- Moui ? renifle le petit.

- Ce méchant, il a fait des choses quand on est partis ?

- Oui. Y m'a tiré les poils du nez.

- Ça, j'avais compris mais, est-ce qu'il a fait autre chose ?

Chopper réfléchit quelques secondes avant d'affirmer du chef. Il désigne Sanji d'un doigt et assure :

- Il a pincé le mollet de Sanji. Il a également essayé de mordre Brook, sans succès. Et il a aussi chatouillé Robin.

- Aaah oui, elle a poussé un petit cri trop adorable !

- Sanji, la ferme ! tranche Nami. Est-ce que vous savez de qui il s'agit ?

Luffy regarde Zorro qui approuve de la tête.

- Aucun doute. Il s'agit…

Tout le monde est suspendu aux lèvres du capitaine.

- … du méchant méchant du tiroir à chaussette ! s'exclame Luffy en désignant la commode gisant au sol d'un doigt accusateur.

Franky se relève du hamac où il s'était assis et déclare :

- Impossible ça, mon gars ! On l'a évincé depuis belle lurette !

- Oui, oui, assure Usopp. Et même son évolution, là… le monstrueux monstre des cales sombres et humides… il n'a pas survécu ! Rappelles en toi, Luffy, c'est même toi qui l'a eu !

- Ah bah oui alors… Bah, Zorro ! C'est quoi le truc qu'on a vu tout à l'heure ?!

Le bretteur croise les bras et se met à sourire.

- Facile.

Il laisse un instant de suspension avant d'inspirer et de répondre :

- C'est la veuve du méchant méchant qui vient prendre sa revanche !

- Tu es sérieux ? demande Nami.

- T'es pas sérieux, mec, souffle Sanji désespéré.

- Il est sérieux, affirme Brook.

Et soudain, Chopper s'écrie :

- Là ! Derrière vous !

Dans l'encadrement de la porte, l'ombre se détache grâce à la lueur de la lune. Ses deux yeux jaunes transpercent les pirates d'un regard mauvais, signe d'une fin funeste. Dans une main, une perceuse en marche et dans l'autre, un bout de corde. Un rictus mauvais traverse son visage et un rire macabre venu du plus profond des enfers fait frissonner tout l'équipage, même Brook (et Satan sait pourtant que c'est difficile de frissonner quand on n'a plus de peau sur les os). Chopper se serre contre Robin qui protège le petit de ses bras prêt à passer à l'action.

- Toi ! déclare Luffy en pointant la créature du doigt. T'es qu'une sale bestiole !

- Ouais ! assure Usopp dans la même position. T'as fait peur à notre pote !

- Tu mérite de crever dans d'atroces souffrances, grince Zorro.

Franky sursaute.

- Et en plus, t'as chouré ma nouvelle perceuse sans fil, six vitesses, avec forets intégrés et brosse de nettoyage super efficace qui m'a coûté toutes mes économies !

- Euh, ça Franky, on s'en fout un peu, souffle Nami.

- Que nenni ma chère ! tonne le charpentier en remontant ses manches. Ça va chier cette histoire…

Les pirates sont prêts à en découdre lorsqu'un pied, taille 40 tout ce qu'il a de plus normal, chaussé d'une très belle chaussure en vernis noir avec un petit lacet tout neuf et bien attaché, vient écraser la bestiole dans un bruit ragoutant.

- Tiens, dans ta face ! déclare Sanji en écrasant plusieurs fois d'affilé la bestiole. Tu peux rejoindre ton mari et tu nous laisseras dormir tranquillement sur nos deux oreilles ! Na !

Un soupir de soulagement traverse le dortoir. Chopper se lève timidement et vient voir la créature sombre écrasée sur le sol de la chambre. Franky récupère en pleurant sa super perceuse et essaie aussitôt les six vitesses et les différents forets, histoires de vérifier que cette veuve ingrate n'a fait aucun mal à son nouveau joujou. Le petit médecin contemple un instant la créature morte avant d'écraser son petit sabot de toutes ses forces sur le cadavre aplati par Sanji.

- Méchant cauchemar !

- Voilà, assure Robin. À présent, c'est fini. Tu retournes te coucher ?!

- Moui.

Tout le monde regagne son lit et se rendort. Le tiroir à chaussette gît toujours par terre mais les pirates sont désormais assurés que plus rien d'étrange et de paranormal ne viendra s'y loger.

* * *

><p><strong>NdZ<strong> Et voilà ^^ Madou, tu avais demandé "Chopper fait un cauchemar et tout le monde se plie en quatre pour le calmer" je crois que je suis bon, non ? Quant à toi, Umi, j'espère que la veuve du méchant-méchant t'as plu ! Malheureusement pour elle, elle a fini comme lui... *soupir* Je vous laisse à vos activités dominicales et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine !

Pour les reviews, c'est juste dessous :)


	68. 67 Le chantier des Mugis

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

J'espère que tout va bien pour vous, l'été qui approche, les exams et tout et tout (HA HA HA) Aujourd'hui, je vous propose un petit quelque chose qui a fait irruption dans mon esprit et que j'ai trouvé vraiment très très drôle. A vous de me le dire à présent !

Enjoy ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Le chantier des Mugis<strong>

Un casque sur la tête, des chaussures de sécurité bien lacées à ses pieds, Usopp traverse le chantier. Les pirates ont l'intention de construire un garage pour ranger leur adorable petit navire. Franky a fait les plans et tout le monde met la main à la pâte. Plus ou moins. Le sniper donne un coup de pied au bretteur, endormi au pied de la pelleteuse.

- Zorro ! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas dormir pendant le service, ça pourrait être dangereux ! Et mets ton casque !

Le sabreur grogne en remontant dans la machine. Il la démarre en faisant ronronner le moteur et continue de creuser le trou qui accueillera la dalle de béton du futur garage. Il soupire. Soudain, il entend des cris effrayés. Étonné, il stoppe sa machine et passe la tête en dehors de l'habitacle. Sur le bord du terrain, Brook est en train de gesticuler en essayant de lui dire quelque chose.

- Tu creuses du mauvais côté, sombre idiot !

- Ah, désolé.

Zorro remet sa machine en action et se change de sens. En faisant un tour sur lui-même, Zorro assure mal le bras de sa pelleteuse et donne un gros coup dans l'arrière du camion de Chopper qui se met à crier lorsqu'il voit le béton commencer à se déverser alors que le trou est à peine fait.

- Oups, soupire le bretteur.

Il entend un énorme rire non loin de lui alors que Franky a sorti le Général pour stopper l'hémorragie de béton. Luffy se roule au sol, dans sa tenue de boulot.

- Oh l'idiot ! clame-t-il. Oh le gros débile ! Nan mais y a que lui pour faire ça ! Bravo Zorro, t'es trop fort mon pote !

- Ne l'encourage pas ! tonne la navigatrice.

Le cuisinier en rajoute une couche. Zorro descend de sa pelleteuse pour aller régler ses comptes avec le crétin au sourcil entortillé. Chopper hurle que ça va mal finir et que Sanji devrait lâcher son marteau piqueur avant de se battre avec Zorro. Usopp soupire en constatant les dégâts.

- Bon, changement de plan. Sanji ! C'est toi qui prends la commande de la pelleteuse. Toi, Zorro tu lâches Sanji, déjà, et tu vas aider Brook à couper les poutres, dac ?

- Bah ouais mais je vais tout faire tout seul.

- Pas grave. Brook ?!

- Moui ?

Il y a un instant de flottement… Puis, tous les pirates se mettent à rire. Brook est recouvert de sciure des pieds à la tête… euh pardon, de ses métatarses à son crâne.

- Pardon, Brook. Euh… tu peux arrêter de couper le bois, Zorro va s'en charger.

- Ah. Mais qu'est-ce que je fais alors ?

- J'allais te demander de décharger les parpaings mais c'est pas bon pour ton dos ça… Du coup, tu prends la grue pour amener la charpente ok ?

- Oh nan, ça c'était mon taf !

Luffy se prend un coup du sniper qui assure qu'après réflexion, c'est plus rassurant que ce soit le squelette qui s'y colle. Le capitaine part bouder dans son coin.

- Voyons, soupire Robin. Le futur roi des pirates ne doit pas bouder pour si peu. Viens m'aider à peindre la porte d'entrée.

- Beuh, tu y arrives très bien toute seule.

- Je peux retirer quelques bras, tu sais.

- Bon, d'accord.

Et les deux pirates se mettent à peindre en discutant joyeusement.

Pendant ce temps, Sanji poursuit le trou entamé par Zorro. Une fois que tout est propre, Chopper verse le béton et Franky sort un sèche-cheveu pour faire sécher la dalle.

- Tu es ri-di-cule.

- Tout à fait madame, réplique Franky à Nami. Et j'en suis fier.

Luffy dégringole derrière son charpentier en hurlant qu'il faut écrire la date dans le béton, pour s'en rappeler, comme lui avait conseillé son grand-père. À l'aide d'un petit bâton, il écrit la date puis, souriant comme un gosse de trois ans, il appose l'empreinte de sa main droite et écrit à côté "Monkey D. Luffy Roi des Pirates".

En attendant que la dalle sèche, Sanji sert le déjeuner. Une fois restaurés, les pirates préparent les parpaings et le ciment. C'est Usopp qui se charge du ciment et il est très fier de dire qu'il a fait une mixture spéciale qui colle très très bien. C'est au même instant que Brook perd _malencontreusement_ le contrôle de la grue. La charpente vient percuter une pyramide de parpaings. Heureusement, Franky retient tout et rien ne tombe. Rien à part Usopp qui, déséquilibré par le mouvement de son compère de métal, termine le nez dans son ciment maison. Chopper hurle et il faut délivrer le visage du sniper à l'aide d'un burin.

Zorro continue de couper les poutres selon les délimitations définies par Franky. Le bretteur est tellement concentré qu'il en oublie presque qu'il est sur un chantier. Soudain, juste à côté de lui, le charpentier démarre sa scie pour couper des parpaings. Zorro sursaute en poussant un cri. Aussitôt Chopper débarque, complètement affolé, et Franky éclate de rire.

- Ah désolé mon pote ! Attention, je vais faire du bruit !

- Oui, oui, merci, j'avais remarqué.

- Zorro ?! hurle Luffy. Tu as presque fini ?! Sanji va avoir besoin d'aide pour couper les tiges en métal pour tenir les murs.

- Qu'il se débrouille.

- Oooooh, soit sympa, Zorro ! Sinon, les murs vont être tous bancals !

Le bretteur soupire et termine sa découpe. Puis, il va voir Sanji qui a retrouvé avec plaisir son marteau piqueur. Il lui indique d'un doigt le squelette, puni de grue après l'accident d'Usopp, qui mesure consciencieusement les tiges de métal.

Nami inspecte la dalle de béton. Grâce au climat sec, elle est déjà sèche. (c'est également pour le bon déroulement du chapitre, sinon, ça allait être beaucoup trop long) Munie de ses appareils de mesure et d'une bombe de peinture, elle délimite les murs, les colonnes et les emplacements de tuyaux divers.

- Zorro ! hurle-t-elle une fois son travail terminé.

- Ouais, quoi.

- Je vais avoir besoin de tes lames pour faire des traits, là, là et là. Regarde bien, je ne te répèterais pas deux fois.

- Ça va, j'ai compris !

- Je suis sérieuse. Là, là et là. Tu vois bien ?!

Pour rajouter un peu de comique à cette situation, Usopp s'avance en secouant une bombe de peinture rouge.

- Attendez. Je vais lui faire des grosses marques pour qu'il voit bien où il doit couper.

- Je ne suis pas un idiot !

Et il se met à bouder en grognant que c'est pas juste. Nami et Chopper éclatent de rire en l'appelant Caliméro et le bretteur boude encore plus. Il sort ses sabres et en une minute, le travail que lui avait demandé la navigatrice est effectué.

- Boudeur mais efficace, avoue Robin en se penchant sur sa compère. Et maintenant, Nami, que devons-nous faire ?!

L'archéologue se charge de passer les câbles avec ses multiples bras pendant que Luffy, Sanji, Usopp et Franky montent les murs. Au bout de cinq minutes, Chopper se demande si c'était une bonne idée de mettre Luffy dans la partie montage : son mur ressemble à une pyramide. Usopp hurle, Franky pleurniche et Sanji vire le capitaine à coups de pieds au derrière. Il part bouder dans son coin (comme le bretteur Caliméro) et on n'entend plus parler de lui. Jusqu'au moment où il monte dans la grue et où il détruit un pan de mur en manipulant la machine comme une vache en string de bain. Usopp le vire du chantier avec des feuilles et des crayons.

- Voilà ! Va dessiner un peu plus loin. Et n'embête pas les grandes personnes !

Désormais tranquille, les garçons continuent de monter le mur. Zorro s'est joint à eux et tente de s'appliquer pour ne pas finir exclu comme son capitaine. Il met plus de temps que ses compagnons mais ça a le mérite d'être droit et bien fait. En deux heures les murs sont faits. Franky et Usopp se sont occupés des trous pour les fenêtres. Fenêtres dont s'occupe Brook. Il est obligé d'appeler son capitaine à l'aide car il met de la peinture partout. Et Luffy revient, tout content, pour faire de la peinture sur le tour des fenêtres. Pendant ce temps, Robin et Chopper s'occupent des câbles pour l'électricité et l'évacuation d'eau. Oui car ce garage doit servir d'abri pour le bateau mais également d'endroit où Franky pourra entretenir et bichonner le Sunny. Nami fait un croquis pour la charpente.

Une fois que tout est monté, droit, avec des jolies fenêtres sans aucune bavure, Usopp monte à la grue (oui, Luffy aussi en a été puni) et monte la charpente. Puis, pendant que Franky, Sanji et Chopper se chargent des tôles du toit, Zorro, Nami, Luffy, Brook et Robin s'occupent de soutenir l'intérieur avec les poutres et les colonnes. Usopp consulte les plans de la navigatrice et prépare l'enduit final pour les murs extérieurs du garage. Franky le rejoint ajoutant sa patte au croquis de la jeune femme.

- Et là, mon établi.

- Ah non, ça donne pas sur une fenêtre. Mets-toi plutôt là.

- Bonne idée, mon p'tit pote ! Et je poserai le navire sur une sorte de machine roulante, comme ça et boum, ça rentre tout pile !

- Impec' ! Les gars ?! Si vous avez fini on passe au crépi !

- On arrive ! s'exclament Luffy, Brook et Zorro en chœur.

À eux cinq, ils s'arment de pinceaux, de rouleaux et de pots d'enduit. Lorsque le toit est terminé, Sanji et Chopper viennent prêter main forte même si pour ça, il y avait déjà Robin. Zorro s'endort alors qu'il est sensé tenir l'échafaudage et Luffy manque de tomber. Heureusement, vu qu'il est élastique, il ne se blesse pas. En revanche, le bretteur se prend le pot d'enduit en plein sur le crâne et tout le monde ne peut s'empêcher de rire. Sanji sourit.

- Aaaah enfin ! Tu as fait une coloration !

Le bretteur chope un rouleau et se jette sur le cuisinier qui se défend à coup de pinceau. Luffy en rajoute une couche et ça se termine en bataille de crépi avec Brook qui hurle qu'il n'a pas envie de finir comme le mur.

En début de soirée, Sanji prépare un gros dîner pour tous les travailleurs pendant que Franky s'occupe de l'aménagement intérieur du garage avec Robin. Oui, parce que pour l'aménagement intérieur, dit-il, il faut toujours un avis féminin. Pour la forme. Les deux sont aidés de Zorro et Chopper qui transportent meubles et établis, caisses et chutes de bois d'un bout à l'autre du bâtiment. Usopp sifflote en faisant les joints des fenêtres pendant que Brook s'occupe de ceux du toit en hurlant toutes les trente secondes :

- Comme ça Usopp, c'est bien ?!

- Oui, parfait.

- Et comme ça ?

- Nan, ça c'est dégueulasse. Recommence.

La nuit commence tout juste à tomber lorsque le garage est terminé. Avec fierté, Franky rentre le navire dans son petit nid et tout le monde applaudit. Ils se mettent à table, après l'effort le réconfort. Mais Luffy se dandine, trépigne et pleurniche. La mer lui manque. En soupirant, les pirates se demandent s'il servira beaucoup, ce fameux garage.

* * *

><p><strong>NdZ<strong> Bon ben voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Moi, oui. Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine les p'tits loups !

Et pour les reviews, c'est toujours dessous :)


	69. 68 Saucisses grillées

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

Aujourd'hui, un chapitre au titre explicite ! NON, il n'y aura rien de sexuel, bande de dégénérés ! C'est **SwordgirlJackie** qui m'avait demander de faire un barbecue avec nos Mugis (les mugis qui font un barbec' hein, pas les mugis sur le barbec'... rhooo mais vous avez les idées déplacées je trouve !) Enfin, bref. C'est un peu le dawa dans ma vie aujourd'hui mais je vous aime quand même !

Enoy ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Saucisses grillées<strong>

En sifflotant, Sanji remue les saucisses sur le barbecue.

- C'est cuit ? demande Luffy.

- Nan.

Il pousse les merguez pour qu'elles soient plus près des flammes et pose sur la plaque les côtelettes et les petits morceaux de viande qu'il a laissé mariner toute la matinée.

- C'est cuit ?

- Nan !

Ça pétille, ça grésille, ça sent bon. Sanji adore les barbecues.

- C'est cuit ?

- Mais non, bordel ! Va manger des carottes en attendant !

- Mais Chopper a tout fini ! Et le concombre aussi !

- Et les tomates cerises ?!

- Brook les a mises dans ses orbites.

- Broooook ! hurle le cuisinier.

Le squelette se met à courir dans tous les sens, un charbon brûlant dans le fond du pantalon. Nami soupire.

- Bah c'est malin ça, Sanji ! Notre musicien se promène avec un trou sur le derrière.

- De mon vivant, j'avais un cul vraiment charnu, le sais-tu ?!

- Mais j'm'en fiche !

Horrifiée et choquée, la navigatrice frappe le squelette qui s'enfonce de quarante bon centimètres dans la terre. Pendant ce temps, Zorro dort. Soudain, Chopper lui saute sur le ventre en hurlant :

- Zorro ! Tu veux une carotte ?!

- OUAAAAH ! T'es pas bien ?!

- Tu veux une carotte ?!

- Non, merci !

- Ah, dommage. Tu sais, tu en aurais bien besoin. Parce que les carottes, ça rend aimable.

Chopper est ensuite très fier de montrer à Usopp sa nouvelle technique pour forcer Zorro à jouer à chat avec eux. Franky trouve que c'est une superbe idée, Robin a des doutes et Brook n'arrive pas à se sortir de terre.

- Les gars ! Qui est-ce qui va me chercher un plat ?! Les saucisses sont cuites !

Aussitôt, Luffy se plante aux pieds du cuisinier et ouvre grand la bouche. Sanji l'ignore d'un coup de pied et attrape le plat que lui tend l'une des nombreuses mains de Robin. Le cuisinier émoustillé se met à tourbillonner avant de reprendre forme normale et de servir les saucisses.

- Allez, à table, les idiots ! s'écrie Nami.

Zorro ramène le renne en le tenant par la peau du cou, l'un et l'autre se disputant comme des chiffonniers. Usopp s'installe et demande :

- Et les merguez ?

- Elles cuisent mal. Le feu est pas assez chaud.

- Tu veux que je t'aide ? demande Franky en sortant de l'un de ses bras un énorme lance-flamme.

- Ça ira, merci.

Ils se partagent les saucisses. Le ketchup vole d'un bout à l'autre de la table, manquant de s'exploser au visage de Nami. Heureusement que, parfois, Brook a de bons réflexe. Il attrape la bouteille avant qu'elle n'aille se déverser sur le visage de la navigatrice. Le squelette éclate de rire avant de recouvrir intégralement sa saucisse de sauce. Sa voisine de table soupire. Chopper s'écrie qu'il n'y a plus de moutarde et Luffy se met à hurler en courant dans tous les sens.

- Bah, qu'est-ce qu'il nous fait ? J'ai pourtant pas planqué de piment dans la saucisse qu'il m'a chourée…

- C'est la moutarde, déclare l'archéologue à l'intention du sniper. Notre capitaine a confondu le pot de moutarde avec celui de mayonnaise.

- L'effet est pour le moins étonnant, commente Chopper. Ça ressemble à une danse extraterrestre.

- Moui, ou un dragon qui crache du feu !

- Feu ! s'écrie Sanji en se précipitant sur le barbecue.

Il lâche un chapelet de juron en s'apercevant que les côtelettes sont cramées des deux côtés. Il les retire vite fait de la grille et sort les merguez également. Il remue légèrement sa viande marinée en humant l'air avec plaisir. Il rapporte le plat à table et retourne derrière son écran de fumée pour mettre à chauffer les brochettes. Autour de la table, le paquet de chips cale à côté du sniper.

- Hé, Usopp ! Passe les chips !

- Attend deux checondes, Jorro, je chuis pas tout à fait chervi.

- Ne parle pas la bouche pleine, tu craches sur Robin, assure le renne.

- Qui crache sur ma Robin d'amour ?!

- Toi, vas te faire voir, cuistot stupide ! On peut régler nos problèmes de chips sans intervention de ta part !

Et les deux se mettent à se battre, le cuisinier menaçant le bretteur avec des piques à brochettes, Zorro se défendant avec trois fourchettes, la sienne, celle du plat et celle de son voisin qui, à quatre pattes sous la table, cherche désespérément son ustensile de dégustation.

- Broook ! hurle Nami. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches sous la table ?!

- Désolée Nami, je ne regarde pas ta culotte ! Je te le promets ! assure le musicien en sortant sa tête entre les cuisses de la navigatrice.

Elle se met à hurler en frappant le pauvre squelette de ses poings d'acier.

- Je cherchais juste ma fourchette, aïe.

- Tu l'as bien mérité, commente Luffy en soulevant la nappe. Sanji ! Je peux avoir d'autre viande ?!

- Une minute ! Je règle son compte au cactus ambulant qui n'a pas compris que sa place était dans le désert.

Luffy soupire. Suçant un os, il s'approche de Robin, pousse Chopper sur le banc et s'assied juste à côté de l'archéologue. Le médecin est tellement obnubilé par l'histoire qu'Usopp est en train de lui raconter qu'il ne voit même pas le changement. Il ne le voit que lorsqu'il prend le verre pour boire son eau… verre qui est celui du sniper, rempli d'eau à bulle. Le renne recrache tout sur la table en pleurnichant. Franky court en cuisine chercher une éponge pour réparer les dégâts. Luffy soupire en posant la tête sur la table. Soudain, il la relève, un sourire immense traversant son visage.

- Sanji ! Maintenant, ça fait une minute ! C'est prêt ?!

Le cuisinier l'ignore royalement. Robin se met à rire.

- Désolé capitaine, je crois qu'il n'est pas d'humeur, notre Sanji.

- Beuh… j'ai faim moi. Tu ne veux pas attirer son attention pour qu'il nous serve ?

- Si, bien sûr !

L'archéologue déclare tout haut :

- Oh lala, qu'est-ce qu'elles ont l'air bonnes ces brochettes qui cuisent !

- Ooooh oui, Robin d'amour ! Tu as l'œil ! Je les ai préparées avec amouuuuur ! Je vais t'en chercher une de ce pas !

Luffy sourit à son amie.

- Hihihi, merci !

- De rien.

Sanji revient le plateau chargé des restes de viande. Puis, il retourne en courant à son barbecue, remue un peu les braises et retire la grille. C'est l'heure du maquereau grillé. Il se lèche les babines à l'idée du festin que ça va être.

- Sanji !

- Nan, Luffy c'est pas encore prêt !

- Oui bah je m'en doute !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux alors ?!

- Oh, je voulais juste te dire que la viande était dé-li-cieuse !

- Hey ! Il a piqué mon dernier bout de brochette !

Et il faut consoler Chopper pendant que Nami puni son capitaine. Le paquet de chips est vide. Zorro est vert et est obligé de se lever pour aller en chercher un autre. En passant, il file un coup au sniper qui se retourne pour lui tirer la langue.

Pendant que le poisson cuit, Franky sort les boules de pétanques et entame une partie avec Nami, Chopper et Sanji. Usopp, Brook et Zorro se mettent aux palets. Luffy a été exclu car la dernière fois, il a envoyé le palet dans la tête de Franky, ça avait rebondi et terminé dans le plat et tout avait été gâché. Alors, cette fois, il joue au puissance 4 avec Robin, à l'ombre du parasol. Le cuisinier va de temps à autre au barbecue pour vérifier que ça ne crame pas. Soudain, Nami tombe dans la piscine. Fou rire général qui se transforme en bataille d'eau autour de la table, Sanji hurlant qu'il ne faut pas foutre d'eau sur ses braises.

Enfin, les maquereaux sont prêts. Les pirates, trempés, se remettent à table et dégustent le poisson. Sanji en a profité pour faire griller quelques légumes. Chopper adore et fond littéralement de plaisir en engouffrant un bout d'aubergine. Dix minutes plus tard, c'est sa glace qui fond et pas de plaisir.

- Chopper, tu as plus de glace sur le pelage que dans ton cornet, constate Robin. Tu m'expliques ?

- Mais euh ! C'est à cause du soleil !

- Et les gars ! s'écrie Sanji. Vous venez m'aidez à ranger le barbecue ?!

- Mais attend que ça refroidisse, idiot ! réplique Franky. Comme ça, ya que moi qui puisse humainement le prendre.

- Je dirais pas ça comme ça moi, tu vois…

Le charpentier regarde le bretteur. Usopp approuve de la tête en mangeant sa glace.

- Laisse Sanji ! s'exclame Nami. On s'en occupera plus tard. Et le dernier à l'eau décape la grille du barbecue !

Chopper, seul à table, se met à pleurnicher :

- Mais c'est pas ma fauteuh !

Et les pirates éclatent de rire sous le soleil, les orteils en éventail dans la piscine.

* * *

><p><strong>NdZ<strong> Alors oui bon, le coup de la tête de Brook entre les jambes de Nami... Oui c'est vrai c'était suggestif ! Je m'en excuse (ou pas d'ailleurs) L'été arrive, sortez les bobs, les parasols, les tongs et les shorts ! Et tous autour du barbecue !... Et en attendant de pouvoir aller me dorer la pilule les orteils en éventail dans ma piscine, je vous remercie tous du fond du cœur pour tout le bonheur en petite écriture que vous m'apportez chaque semaine ! Vous êtes la meilleure drogue du monde, bordel !

Et pour les reviews, c'est toujours dessous :)


	70. 69 La soupe maudite

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

J'ai fait un barbecue ce midi, comme nos mugis la semaine dernière. Et ça n'a absolument aucun rapport avec le chapitre du jour et même que, sans doute, tout le monde s'en fout. Moi la première. Mais j'avais envie de vous le dire. Aujourd'hui, un chapitre dédicacé à **Umi** qui a eu la drôle d'idée d'un Sanji qui prépare quelque chose de très bon certainement mais qui a d'étranges effets secondaires... Merci Umi, c'était très drôle à écrire.

Enjoy ;)

* * *

><p><strong>La soupe maudite<strong>

Dans son antre qui sent les épices et la viande grillée, Sanji sifflote. Sur le feu, une marmite glougloute généreusement. Le cuisinier rajoute une pincée de gingembre en touillant avec une cuillère en bois. Il renifle l'air en soupirant de plaisir, ça va être délicieusement bon. Luffy fait irruption dans sa cuisine.

- Sanji ?! C'est prêt ? Mmmmh, ça sent trop booooooon…

Le cuisinier soupire. Impossible, sur ce navire, d'avoir trente minutes consécutives de calme complet. Sanji prend ses maniques et porte la cocotte jusqu'à la salle à manger en hurlant "à table", repris en écho par son capitaine.

Les pirates s'installent autour de la cocotte de soupe. Ça sent bon dans les assiettes, ça fume. C'est même très délicieux. Mais sitôt la soupe avalée, il se passe quelque chose d'étrange et de paranormal. Les neuf compères sont pris de violents maux de ventre, ils se tordent de douleur en geignant. Soudain, tout s'arrête, tout redevient normal.

Ou presque.

Voyant que tout le monde va mieux, Chopper soupire rassurée.

- Aaaah, je vois que vous avez meilleur mine.

Huit paires d'yeux ronds se tournent vers lui.

- Bah, quoi ?

Pour qui pour quoi, le petit renne a une voix très aigüe. Luffy se retient et finalement explose de rire. Mais il s'arrête soudainement, penche la tête vers son torse et s'écrie :

- Ouaaaah ! J'ai des boobs !

La voix de Luffy est très fluette. Soudain, une vague de terreur se répand sur l'équipage. Et Sanji s'évanouit. Les hommes sont devenus des femmes. Nami se met à rire en zyeutant dans son pantalon. Les femmes sont devenues des hommes.

- Oh non, soupire Robin. C'est tout à fait dégradant.

Elle se lève pour se rendre à la salle de bain, Nami la suivant en s'écriant :

- Regarde comme je suis trop musclée ! C'est génial d'être un homme ! Ah, par contre, qu'est-ce que c'est chiant ce truc !

- Oh t'inquiète, Nami ! s'exclame Franky avec une voix frêle. On s'y habitue. Lui par contre…

Il désigne du bout du doigt le cuisinier à forte poitrine allongé au sol dans une mare de sang. Chopper est déjà penché sur lui à tenter de le ranimer. Dans son pseudo-coma, Sanji bafouille des mots cochons. Ça fait rire Usopp qui s'observe le derrière.

- C'est classe d'être une nénette ! J'aime bien !

- Moi, ça me change pas trop, yohohoho !

- Sûr ! Les squelettes sont asexués. Je trouve ça limite bizarre que tu aies changé de voix. Mais ça te vas pas trop mal. Bon, je vais changer de coiffure !

Chopper sourit. Usopp est vraiment une femme fantastique. Le sniper croise la navigatrice en allant à la salle de bain.

- Hé t'as un joli p'tit cul, Usopp !

- N'est-ce pas ? réplique l'intéressé en clignant de l'œil. Mais n'essaie pas de me draguer, Nami. Je te préfère largement dans ton format féminin.

- J'ai hâte de frapper Luffy… Luffy ! tonne-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?

Le capitaine arrive, toujours le regard fixé sur sa poitrine rebondie, un morceau de rôti à la main.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?

- C'est tout mou, c'est trop bizarre ! Et j'ai perdu mon kiki ! Je sais pas où il est passé ! Et surtout, j'ai plus faim alors que j'ai juste mangé un demi monstre marin !

- Viens par là, grogne Nami en relevant sa manche.

Chopper accourt en levant les bras.

- Non, ça pourrait être dangereux !

- Oooo, trop mimi !

La navigatrice enlace le petit renne qui était passé en mode humain… ou plutôt, humaine.

- Robiiiin ! Vient voir comment il est trop mimi notre Chopper femelle ! J'ai trop envie de te faire des câlins ! Robin !

- Elle a dit qu'elle ne sortirait pas de sa chambre, déclare Franky en revenant des cales avec un sèche-cheveux et un lisseur. Elle a trop honte.

- Et comment va Sanji ?

Chopper et Franky se tournent vers la cuisine. Le médecin soupire en reprenant sa forme de base pour éviter que Nami ne l'étouffe dans ses bras d'homme.

- Il est en train de s'observer. Je n'ose même pas te raconter.

- Je vais aller lui remettre les idées en place.

Le charpentier regarde le renne.

- Ça sent pas bon, tu devrais suivre. Moi, je vais m'occuper des cheveux d'Usopp.

Chopper se précipite dans la cuisine où Nami version homme est en train de frapper un Sanji femme déjà inconscient. Soudain, Nami stoppe son geste et se retourne. À table, Brook est en train de boire son thé, comme d'habitude. Lui, qu'il soit homme ou femme, mâle ou femelle, qu'il ait 80 ou 25 ans, ça ne change pas vraiment. Ce n'est pas sur le musicien que Nami a posé son regard. Non. C'est sur Zorro, en bout de table, figé sur sa chaise.

- Ça va Zorro ? demande-t-elle.

Le bretteur tourne la tête vers elle. Ses mâchoires sont tellement crispées que s'en est risible. Elle a envie d'éclater de rire. Chopper pose son sabot sur le genou du bretteur.

- Zorro, est-ce que tu te sens bien ?

- Je suis… si faible… souffle le bretteur toujours tendu sur son siège.

Là, Nami n'en peut plus. Elle explose de rire. Alors, Sanji s'éveille et déclare :

- Peuh ! De toute façon, t'es rien qu'une femlette !

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis, sourcil entortillé ?

Là, Chopper et Brook accompagnent le rire de Nami. Entendre Zorro et Sanji se disputer avec des voix sopranes, c'est vraiment, vraiment hilarant. Usopp et Franky viennent rejoindre ce fou rire général. Les deux ennemis de toujours en viennent même à se lancer des "salopes" et des "connasses".

Après le fou rire et le coup de colère de Nami, les pirates s'interrogent.

- Sanji, c'est ta soupe qui nous a transformé je crois. Qu'est-ce que tu as mis dedans ?

- Rien de plus que d'habitude, Nami, réplique le cuisinier nettement moins attiré par sa camarade qu'à l'accoutumé. J'y ai mis tout mon amour…

- C'est étrange tout de même, souffle Usopp. Zorro, détend-toi, on ne va pas nous attaquer, tu ne crains rien.

- Mais oui, je te protègerai.

- La ferme, Brook, grogne le bretteur entre ses dents. Je ne suis pas à l'aise du tout. Comment font les femmes pour s'en sortir dans la vie avec un corps aussi frêle !

- On s'habitue, soupire la navigatrice. Et où est Chopper ?!

- Il est parti chercher Robin, déclare Usopp. Franky, ma mèche s'est barrée ! Tu peux la remettre ?!

- Tout de suite, ma chérie ! s'écrie Franky en imitant une ado.

Et les deux compères se mettent à rire comme des poules. Nami soupire sans s'empêcher de sourire. Chopper revient la truffe basse.

- Robin ne veut pas sortir. Et elle m'a fait mal !

- Oh la vache comment elle doit être devenue trop forte ! s'exclame Luffy. Je vais aller me battre contre elle.

Le capitaine s'éloigne à grands pas en remettant ses seins en place et grognant que ça le gêne et tout et tout. Sanji soupire en le regardant faire. Puis, il regarde Zorro s'étudiant la poitrine avec un air plus que perplexe. Le cuisinier soupire.

- Faut-il que je refasse une soupe pour nous retransformer ?

- Essaie toujours.

Un fracas monstre se fait entendre à l'extérieur. Tous les pirates sortent en trombe, sauf Zorro pas habitué à son corps et Brook qui lui tient compagnie. Dehors, Luffy est les quatre fers en l'air, les yeux qui font des spirales. À côté de lui, l'archéologue paniquée tente de le ranimer à coup de claques bien salées. Chopper se précipite en hurlant. Robin se retourne, très gênée.

- Je suis désolée, j'ai pas fait exprès. Il a voulu se battre mais je l'ai un peu ratatiné.

- Oh et t'as pété la porte ! soupire Franky en faisant une moue typiquement féminine qui fait rire Usopp.

Nami soupire.

- Robin, t'es un mec ! Fait gaffe un peu !

- Je suis vraiment désolée !

- Woh elle a une de ces droites, balbutie Luffy en revenant à lui. Maintenant, je crève la dalle ! Sanji !

Le cuisinier soupire avant de retourner en cuisine. Franky se propose de l'aider. Brook a réussit à faire bouger Zorro. Il sort ses sabres, complètement ahuri de sa faiblesse. Luffy lui tourne autour en lui suppliant de lui montrer ses seins. Chopper est obligé de lui faire comprendre que ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on demande à une femme. Zorro sent la colère monter en lui et le petit renne se dépêche de se reprendre en essayant de ne pas rire. Une demi-heure plus tard, Sanji revient avec une nouvelle marmite.

- Bon les nénettes ! J'ai refait une soupe. À taaaable !

- Yeah ! Je commence à en avoir marre de ses trucs qui bougent à chaque fois que je saute !

- Si tu arrêtais de gesticuler dans tous les sens aussi, soupire Nami.

Usopp et Franky soupirent. Ils aimaient bien être des demoiselles. Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin ! Ils se promettent de recommencer une séance coiffure une autre fois sous l'air désespéré de Chopper. Lui, il n'a pas trop vu la différence. Les pirates se remettent à table, Sanji sert une seconde assiette de soupe. Ça sent bon, ça fume, c'est délicieux.

Mais il n'y a aucun changement chez les pirates.

Zorro laisse tomber sa tête sur la table, Robin soupire de désespoir. Sanji s'écrie "youpi" et Luffy grogne que vraiment, ça le gêne. Brook se met à rire en disant que ça vaut le coup d'une petite chanson et Franky est d'accord. Usopp discute avec Nami des avantages et des inconvénients d'être un homme ou une femme. Dans son coin, Chopper mange des carottes.

Et puis, Zorro se met à grogner de sa grosse voix :

- C'est trop naze…

Puis, il relève brusquement la tête, le sourire immense. Il se lève en un bond et s'écrie :

- Je suis redevenu balèze ! Yeah !

- Oh non, soupire Nami. Je suis redevenue toute petite.

- Et moi, j'ai retrouvé mes couilles ! hurle Franky en pleurant contre Usopp.

- Oui, mon gars, moi aussi.

- J'en suis ravi ! s'exclame Brook. Robin aussi, elle s'est évanouie !

- Quoi ?!

Le médecin se précipite sur l'archéologue alors que le capitaine s'écrie qu'il va faire un tour en courant dehors. Sanji soupire tristement en touchant son torse plat et se met à partir en vrille dès qu'il voit Nami.

- Oh tu es splendide ! Pour le dessert, je te fais une glace avec tout mon amour !

Pour le coup, personne n'est d'accord. Surtout Zorro. Et une longue dispute entrecoupée de fou rire s'ensuit.

* * *

><p><strong>NdZ<strong> Et voilà ^^ Très franchement, je pense que ça pourrait être sympa de changer de sexe pour un court instant, histoire de se sentir plus fort, plus grand, plus intimidant. Mais bon, ça reste un joyeux bordel.

Pour les reviews, c'est toujours dessous :)


	71. 70 Peau de banane au karting

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

Aujourd'hui, chapitre en lien avec les 24h du Mans et pour **RoronoaAgathou** qui tenait absolument à voir les mugis au karting. Cadeau Agathe ! Et désolée du retard, j'ai une bonne excuse, j'étais à la mer !

_Pause réponse aux reviews_

_Yuuki21 : Merci pour tes deux reviews :)_

_ToraSama : Merci pour ta review ! Vos éclats de rire sont le meilleur soutien du monde ^.^_

_Poticmath : Merci et de rien ^^ Au plaisir de te recroiser ici ou là :)_

Enjoy ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Peau de banane au karting<strong>

Il a troqué son éternel chapeau de paille contre une casquette rouge. Il a quitté son pantacourt délavé pour passer une salopette bleue sur un tee-shirt rouge. Il n'a pas sacrifié ses sandales mais il s'est collé une fausse moustache au dessus de la lippe. Sanji le regarde en soupirant.

- Tu es ridicule, Luffy.

- Évidemment ! Je suis le seul à vouloir faire du Mario Kart en vrai ! Zorro n'a pas voulu me suivre !

- Hors de question de me déguiser en adorable dinosaure vert dans un lieu public ! hurle Zorro à l'autre bout du circuit.

Les pirates ont fait escale sur l'île du Mans et ils ont décidé de s'affronter dans un immense karting. Et pour l'occasion, Luffy, le futur Roi des Pirates, un homme craint sur plus de la moitié du globe, a décidé de se déguiser en Mario.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec cette tortue, Luffy ?! Lâche-la tout de suite !

Usopp retire des mains de son capitaine la pauvre bête affolée et la donne à Chopper qui la câline pour la rassurer. Luffy, boudeur, trouve une coquille d'escargot et se dit que ça suffira. Il demande ensuite à Franky de la peinture bleue. Le charpentier lui en donne mais pas très rassuré. Il prévient tout de même Nami qui soupire en relativisant la situation. Une coquille d'escargot bleue en pleine tronche fera moins mal qu'une véritable carapace.

Ensuite, le capitaine s'enfile un régiment entier de banane. Personne ne trouve cela bizarre à part Robin qui se demande pourquoi le capitaine garde-t-il précieusement toutes les peaux de ses fruits. Lorsqu'il voit son archéologue le dévisager placidement, Luffy lui demande :

- Tu veux quelque chose, Robin ?!

- Non.

- Bah pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?!

- Pour rien, soupire la jeune femme en détournant la tête.

- Ok. Alors tu peux m'aider ?!

Là, Robin a peur. Va-t-il lui demander de manger des bananes ? Ou de lui tenir ses peaux ? Une image horrible lui traverse l'esprit.

- Tu peux me trouver des coquilles d'escargots le temps que j'aille demander à Franky de la peinture rouge ?

Robin sourit.

- D'accord. Mais à une condition.

Luffy penche la tête suspicieusement. Une condition.

- Laquelle ?

- Interdiction de me lancer de coquille rouge, bleue et de banane pendant le circuit. D'accord ?

- Promis ! réplique Luffy en sautillant à la recherche de Franky.

Zorro voit passer Luffy en trombe devant lui alors qu'il est en train de traficoter son kart. Luffy s'arrête subitement et fait marche arrière.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais quoi, Zorro ?

Le bretteur se retourne à peine, trop occupé. Il grogne :

- Je décore mon kart pour faire comme si j'étais Yoshi.

- Vrai ?!

- Ouais. Tu me faisais pitié avec ton déguisement.

Luffy se met à rire sous sa moustache.

- Ok ! J'te filerai une étoile alors !

- Hein ?!

Mais le capitaine est déjà parti en courant. Le bretteur hausse les épaules et continue la déco de son kart.

Jaloux ou peut-être envieux tout simplement, Sanji décide lui aussi de décorer son kart. C'est aussi parce que le sien est juste à côté de celui de Franky. Et c'est peu dire que le charpentier à traficoter méchamment le sien… Brook siffle, admiratif.

- Belle bête !

- N'est-ce pas ?! C'est une super amélioration, ça ! C'est tout moi. Usopp ?! Où as-tu mis le flever dial ?!

- Je ne voudrais pas être indiscret mais que vas-tu faire avec ? demande Usopp en levant un sourcil interrogateur.

Le charpentier relève ses lunettes, fait un clin d'œil, remet ses lunettes et réplique :

- Ça ne te regarde pas.

Il tire la langue, prend le flever dial et se remet à travailler en sifflotant. Sanji peste. Il n'arrivera pas à attirer le regard de ses deux beautés avec un kart aussi minable. Luffy repasse avec la peinture rouge, le sourire immense et des traces suspectes sur le bout des doigts.

- Merci Frankyyyy ! Whoooo Sanji il est trop cool ton kart ! On dirait presque que c'est moi qui a dessiné dessus !

- La ferme !

- Concentrez-vous les garçons ! Il est hors de question que vous fassiez n'importe quoi ! s'exclame Nami qui arrive avec Chopper dans les bras.

Les deux ne font pas la course de kart et Brook a demandé à faire le lancement de la course ainsi que l'arrivée. Depuis, il se promène partout avec le drapeau au motif d'échiquier. Robin et Nami apportent les équipements : casques, gants et bottes. Les garçons mettent tout leur cœur à se disputer leurs affaires… La navigatrice soupire en se tournant vers son amie.

- Tu vois ! Je te l'avais bien dit que ça allait être le bazar !

Une demi-heure plus tard, une fois que Franky a suffisamment frappé sur son capitaine pour lui faire comprendre que non, ils ne pouvaient décemment pas échanger leurs bottes, Luffy se met à bouder en disant que son chapeau ne passe pas par-dessus le casque. Finalement, Nami réussit, par un stratagème de couture efficace, à mettre le chapeau sur le casque du capitaine. Luffy lisse sa moustache et déclare :

- En voiture Simone ! Et laissez-moi gagner !

- Crève ! répliquent les pirates.

Chopper laisse éclater un rire franc qui fait froncer les sourcils du capitaine. Les garçons et Robin se mettent en place, font vrombir leurs moteurs de kart et attendent le signal de Brook. Luffy peine un peu à entrer dans le kart entre les coquilles d'escargots et les peaux de bananes. Zorro est un peu perplexe. Il a de collé sur son volant une étoile de mer encore gluante. Sanji se moque, disant que l'étoile a trouvé son algue et une dispute s'engage. Dispute qui termine très mal puisque les deux participants n'étaient pas près pour le coup du départ et ils partent tous deux avec quelques secondes de retard.

- Merde, marimo ! Tout ça est ta faute !

- Hé ! Stupide cuisinier, quand on me cherche, on me trouve !

Nami et Chopper soupirent en les regardant passer. La piste est ovale et les concurrents doivent en faire dix fois le tour. Usopp et Franky ont terminés leur premier que Zorro et Sanji sont encore en train de se disputer…

Les deux loustics commencent à remonter la pente et à rattraper tous leurs potes au troisième tour. Au suivant, Luffy commence à balancer ses coquilles d'escargots en veillant bien à ne pas viser Robin à qui il sourit en faisant des coucous quand il la double. Mais ça n'arrive pas souvent parce que l'archéologue est un peu vache avec ses camarades.

- Aaaah Robin ! hurle le sniper en lâchant son volant. Ne mets pas tes mains sur mes yeux !

- Oups, désolée !

Franky hausse les épaules, premier de la course. Au cinquième tour, Luffy piège la route de quelques bananes. Sanji glisse dessus et manque de finir dans le décor. Il fait une belle embardée qui le propulse devant son camarade aux cheveux verts qui grogne, vert de jalousie. Il veut le dépasser à son tour mais il se prend une peau de banane en pleine poire, peau de banane lancée par un Luffy hilare qui s'écrie :

- Hé, face de poulpe ! Hahaha !

En tête de peloton, Franky et Robin se disputent la première place. Soudain, ils sont doublés par un Mario aux yeux allumés qui s'écrie :

- Je vois la vie en mille couleurs !

Accroché à son kart, Zorro fredonne la petite musique en soupirant de désespoir tandis que quelques mètres plus loin, Sanji et Usopp crient au scandale en se lançant des sandales. Au tour suivant, Usopp évite une banane de justesse, banane que ne peut éviter le cuisinier qui s'explose avec grâce contre le décor. Le sniper se met à crier et tente de rattraper le peloton de tête…

Résultat de la course : Robin arrive première, faisant tourbillonner le squelette, Luffy arrive en seconde position, le vent provoqué par sa vitesse achève d'étourdir Brook qui s'enroule dans son drapeau aux couleurs d'un échiquier. Franky est troisième puisqu'il a foutu une belle droite au kart du dinosaure vert pour pouvoir obtenir la médaille de bronze. La gagnante est accueillie à coup de champagne et elle repart avec une coupe et un beau bouquet de fleur. Sanji en a le cœur brisé parce que l'archéologue a donné un bisou au renne qui lui a apporté le bouquet. C'est alors que Brook s'écrie :

- La Marine ! Vite, la Marine se dirige droit vers l'île !

Aussitôt, les pirates sautent dans leur navire et quittent le karting.

Smoker et sa fine équipe était juste venue se distraire. Devinez qui a fini à l'infirmerie à cause de son kart qui a glissé sur une peau de banane ?!

* * *

><p><strong>NdZ<strong> Des bisous à ceux qui sont en vacances, du courage à ceux qui passent encore des exams, de la force pour ceux qui taffent. Et désolée Smoker, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de te faire faire un petit voyage gratuit chez l'infirmière...

Pour les reviews, c'est toujours dessous :)


	72. 71 Comment bien faire du bruit

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

Dimanche = Mugi ! 21 juin = été ! Et surtout ! Fête de la musique ! :D DONC ! Dimanche 21 juin = Mugi + fête de la musique = gros lol ! CQFD.

_Pause réponse aux reviews_

_Poticmath : Merci pour ta review :) Et je relève le défi ! Je sais pas quand mais je relève xD_

Enjoy ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Comment bien faire du bruit<strong>

Par trois fois, Luffy, Usopp et Chopper essayent de rentrer dans la liste des groupes pour la fête de la musique de l'île où ils sont installés. Par trois fois, ils se font rembarrer entendant à chaque fois la même excuse : "Non, taper sur des casseroles et hurler dans un micro n'est pas vraiment de la musique."

Brook se moque d'eux, déclarant que lui va mettre le feu ce soir ! Il est impatient et Robin a déjà préparé les banderoles et les lampions à l'effigie de Soul King, la star du jour. Nami déclare que c'est une bonne idée pour les vendre aux fangirls et l'archéologue soupire, que ce n'était pas du tout l'idée de départ. Et la navigatrice emploie les trois zozos tapeurs de casseroles pour fabriquer banderoles et lampions à l'effigie de leur squelette favoris. Le pirate musicien leur précise bien de dessiner des culottes partout, pour le style. Zorro soupire que c'est ridicule et pas plus vendeur. Il est alors mis à contribution pour la fabrication.

Franky dans son coin s'entraîne pour son propre concert. Le cyborg a décidé de faire un solo à la guitare. Sanji se demande si c'est une bonne idée de laisser d'aussi grosses enceintes au charpentier mais il ne dit rien. Il se préoccupe de préparer le dîner. Au menu, brochettes de poulpes, boulettes de riz, barbapapa, pomme d'amour (à partager avec ses princesses, naturellement) et cacahuètes grillées (pour Chopper qui n'en a jamais goûté).

Au bout du compte, Luffy réussit tant bien que mal à faire accepter son groupe. Il a juste remplacé les casseroles par des boîtes à chaussures chourées à Nami et en guise de micro, le chanteur s'égosillera dans une vieille paume de douche. Et le chanteur, c'est lui. À 20h donc, les pirates se retrouvent au beau milieu de la foule et de la tourmente. La file d'attente pour voir Soul King à 23h est déjà pleine à craquer.

- J'ai du succès on dirait !

- Te la pète pas !

- Oh, ne sois pas jaloux Usopp. Je tiens absolument à saluer vos exploits musicaux avant de rentrer sur scène.

- Ou pourra faire ta première partie ?

- Rêve Chopper, réplique le squelette.

Usopp, un peu stressé, accorde sa guitare en plastique pendant que Luffy et sa paume de douche tente de trouver leur scène.

- C'est là ! C'est làààà !

Les pirates s'approchent. C'est un groupe de rap médium qui passe et ils sont obligés de se boucher les oreilles tellement le son est saturé. Heureusement que Franky avait prévu du coton ! En attendant le passage du trio, les pirates font un tour. Ils dansent au son des maracas d'un groupe aux couleurs latinos et s'égosillent au karaolé. Ils bousculent des métaleux et se barrent en courant et en entrainant leurs trois monstres car entre Luffy, qui veux se battre, Sanji, qui s'énerve, et Zorro qui a horreur d'être réveillé aussi brusquement, ça risque de finir dans un bain de sang.

- Ce serait bête de voir une si jolie fête finir aussi funestement. Mais, avouez que ça pourrait mettre un peu d'ambiance, soupire Robin

- Ah oui ? Tu trouves que c'est un peu mort ? demande Brook en se penchant sur son amie.

- Oui. Vivement que tu montes sur scène.

Ils poursuivent leur petit tour. Ils regardent les danseurs de capoeira, Zorro se foutant allègrement de leur gueule. Puis, ils grignotent un peu avant que leurs trois compères ne montent sur scène.

Et c'est un réel succès ! Chopper frappe sur ses boîtes en carton pour battre le rythme, Usopp s'y croit avec sa guitare en plastique et Luffy chante "Sur le pont de la capucine qui courrait dans l'herbe de la claire fontaine". Bref, même leurs amis sont séduits et hilares. Ils auront même droit à la médaille du "groupe le plus original de la soirée". C'est pas rien !

La soirée avance. Les pirates s'offrent un verre en bordure du fleuve, Zorro gardant un œil sur Chopper, Brook et Luffy qui jouent un peu trop près de l'eau.

- Mais laisse les tranquille ! souffle Usopp.

- C'est plus fort que moi, grogne le bretteur entre ses dents.

- Il n'a pas tort, réplique Nami.

- Ah ?

- Mais oui, ajoute Sanji. Imagine ! Soul King qui se noie avant un concert ultra exceptionnel ! Ce serait con.

- Tout à fait, conclut Robin. On ne fait pas de concert avec un mort déjà à moitié mort vivant…

Cette réflexion de Robin laisse les pirates dans un mutisme con. Puis, le charpentier se lève, avale d'un trait son verre de colas et s'écrie :

- Allez les enfants ! Tous à la scène 7 !

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demande Luffy en sautillant.

- Y'a moi ! assure le cyborg en soulevant ses lunettes.

- YEAH !

Et c'est un groupe de fans qui débarque à la scène 7. Franky s'installe et commence son concert par son plus grand tube : "la chanson triste de l'amour perdu d'une brindille pour le coquillage fendu de la cote ouest".

- Ses titres de chansons sont tout de même bien nazes, souffle Sanji à l'oreille de Nami en avalant un bout de sa barbapapa.

- Oui mais ne lui dit pas. Ça pourrait le vexer et il serait capable de créer une chanson là-dessus.

- Mmh. Je vois. Du style : "pour mon nakama qui m'a brisé le cœur avec ses mots si durs" ?

- Du style, affirme la navigatrice en applaudissant le dernier morceau du charpentier.

Brook est en train de réviser son programme sous l'œil attentif de Robin pendant que Zorro installe leur stand de vente de produit dérivé Soul King. Nami installe la came : écharpes brodées de culottes, fanions à l'effigie du squelette, lampion en forme de crâne, banderoles à décorer et surtout, bouts de papiers à faire dédicacer. La base.

Le stand a un succès fou ! En 10 minutes, il ne reste plus rien. Les pirates peuvent alors se concentrer à leur mission principale de la soirée : la fête de la musique.

À 23h pétantes, toutes les lumières se braquent sur la scène principale et ce n'est pas un artiste mais 9 pirates en costume de scène qui mettent le feu à toute la terre entière !

- Psssit, Luffy ! Ça me brûle le pied !

- Lâche la pédale, Chopper, t'es sur un lampion.

À la fin du concert, Brook derrière son micro présente ses musiciens. Le suuuuper Franky et le génialissime capitaine Usopp aux guitares ! Applaudissements rugissants. La délicieuse et délicate Nami à la basse ! Applaudissements et éclats de rire, non elle ne montrera pas sa culotte au public. Le très impressionnant Zorro à la batterie ! Tonnerre d'applaudissement, même si la foule est de l'autre côté de là où salue le bretteur-batteur. L'incroyable, effroyable, adorable Chopper au clavier ! Applaudissements et deux évanouissements de fans submergées par le physique craquant du pianiste. L'excellent et intrépide Sanji à la basse et aux percus ! Applaudissements et étonnements, oui, oui, c'est vraiment lui qui agitait les maracas entre ses orteils tout en jouant de la basse, la classe. La sublime Robin aux chœurs ! Applaudissements et hurlements, on se damnerait presque pour l'approcher. Et enfin, l'excellent, le très grand, l'imposant Monkey D. Luffy au triangle ! Hurlements de frayeur et mouvement de foule. Et oui, c'est l'un des pirates les plus craints du globe, il fallait s'y attendre.

- Je suis si nul que ça au triangle ?! s'offusque le capitaine.

- Mais non, mais non ! assure Brok. C'est juste que notre succès est trop grand ! Allez les enfants ! On plie bagage avant de se faire pincer par je-ne-sais-qui !

Personne ne fait répéter le squelette et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, il n'y a plus un pirate sur l'île.

Et sur le Sunny, toute la nuit, c'est concert de casseroles et d'égosillement.

- "Ils m'entraînent au bout de la nuit, les bouteilles de whiskey !"

- Tu as trop bu, Zorro.

Sûr. S'il est passé au whiskey, c'est qu'il a déjà bu tout le saké du navire !

* * *

><p><strong>NdZ<strong> Et voilà ! Si ça a un peu fait mal aux oreilles, c'est normal. Ce sont des bourrins. Et oui. Zorro a fini bourré, que voulez-vous. Fête de la musique !

Et pour les reviews, c'est dessous. Avec un petit air de Bach-punk-rap-électrique en fond :)


	73. 72 Le trône des Mugis

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

Aujourd'hui, un chapitre complètement scatologique ! Là, on est sur du niveau maternelle, 99% de débilité profonde, 0.2% de sérieuse réflexion, 0.8% de considération philosophique et sociologique... Bref, vous l'aurez compris, c'est juste du n'importe quoi ! C'est pire que tout ce que j'ai pu faire jusque là ! On est sur de l'humour de bac à sable ! Après, promis, je vous ferai des chapitres plus construits, plus adultes et j'essaierai au maximum de prendre des idées que vous m'avez proposé et ce pour tout l'été (j'ai de quoi tenir, rassurez-vous !) Bon, on oublie pour aujourd'hui que je suis une adulte accomplie, disons que je mérite mes 4 ans et demi ^^

_Pause réponse aux reviews_

_Yuuki21 : Haha ^^ Merci ! J'étais pas convaincue par ma fin mais, visiblement, ça a plu ^^_

Enjoy ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Le trône des Mugis<strong>

Usopp, la commission inutile

Bidouillant sa nouvelle invention, la voiture-téléguidée-distributrice-de-claques, Usopp tire la langue, très concentré sur la petite vis qui tourne sous son tournevis. Le pantalon et le slip baissé sur les chevilles, il avait très envie de faire caca il y a quelques minutes. Mais, à présent qu'il est occupé, il a nettement moins envie. Alors, il attend que l'envie revienne. On frappe à la porte. C'est la troisième fois…

- C'est occupé ! crie-t-il.

La personne repart, laissant le sniper à ses bidouillages. Dix minutes plus tard, le sniper est toujours les fesses à l'air, le tournevis à la main. On refrappe à la porte.

- C'est occupé !

- Encore ?

- Ah, Sanji, désolé ! C'est pressé ?!

- Moi non. Mais Brook va finir par exploser. Enfin, non, tu sais bien, blague de squelette… Du coup, tu peux te magner le train ?!

- Ouais, ouais.

Vingt minutes plus tard, c'est Chopper qui vient frapper en hurlant que Brook est malade ! Usopp soupire.

- Mais j'ai même pas eu le temps de chier !

- Bah quand ça vient pas, ça vient pas ! Logique…

Zorro qui passait par là hausse les épaules d'un air blasé. Lui, il vient de pisser par-dessus bord. Et il a aussi envoyé le cuisinier par-dessus bord. Il s'était moqué de lui en disant que les poissons n'auraient rien à manger avec un aussi petit kiki. On peut comprendre que ça ne lui ai pas plu… Le sniper remonte son pantalon, mets ses tournevis dans ses poches ainsi que sa nouvelle invention et sort des toilettes en baillant.

Deux minutes plus tard, il hurle en frappant à la porte qu'il va finir par se chier dessus !

**.**

Luffy, la commission débile

Assis sur son trône, le futur Roi des Pirates se cure allègrement la narine droite avec la main gauche. Étant droitier, il est absolument inconcevable de tourner les pages du magazine ouvert sur ses genoux avec sa main gauche. Du coup, il est logique qu'il se cure le nez avec les doigts de la main gauche. Mais un par un les doigts, naturellement. Deux, ça rentre mais après, ça élargit sa narine et il n'aime pas vraiment avoir l'air ridicule. Luffy est donc assis sur les toilettes à lire le dernier "Pirate & princesse live" de Nami. Il a longuement hésité entre le "Cosmopirates" et le "Liberty navy fashion". Mais, il y avait Law sur la couverture du "Pirate & princesse live" alors, il l'a pris. Voir son ami très largement dénudé dans le bouquin, ça l'a bien fait marrer. À présent, il passe les pages en faisant mine de s'intéresser ici ou là à un article de mode ou de déco. Une fois toutes les cinq pages, il lèche intégralement son index pour passer les pages. Il avait vu Robin faire ça une fois, il trouvait ça classe. En y réfléchissant, il se demande si l'archéologue mettait son doigt entièrement dans sa bouche comme il le fait. Mais bon.

Soudain ! (non, pas de caca sauvage) Soudain, Luffy déchire la page du magazine ! Sa température interne augmente subitement de 3 degrés, ses yeux s'ouvrent en grand, son cœur accélère sa course et il se met à paniquer. Il a déchiré une page du magazine de sa navigatrice. Ça mérite au moins la mise à mort ou le suicide. Mais Luffy est le futur Roi des Pirates, zut ! Vite, il lui faut un plan de secours. Ses méninges se mettent en route, la fumée sort de ses oreilles. Et il trouve la solution !

- USOOOOOOOOP ! hurle-t-il. Heeeeeeelp !

Le sniper déboule comme un fou furieux, se demandant pourquoi le capitaine hurle comme ça. Il est suivi de près par Chopper, lui aussi assez inquiet.

- Quoi, Luffy ?!

- Tu peux m'apporter un tube de colle, steuplé ?!

L'interrogation passée, Usopp va chercher un tube de colle en se convainquant intérieurement que Luffy ne peut pas faire de bêtises avec un vulgaire tube de colle dans les toilettes. Tout de même un peu méfiant, il se rend à la vigie et campe derrière ses jumelles braquées sur la porte des toilettes. À l'intérieur des WC, Luffy entreprend de coller la page déchirée entre les deux pages précédentes. Ni vu, ni connu ! Fier de lui, il referme le magazine, le pose par terre pour essuyer ses royales petites fesses et sort des toilettes en prenant bien soin de refermer la cuvette et de tirer la chasse d'eau. Le magazine sous le bras, il va se laver les mains (parce qu'un pirate se doit de rester propre) et repose discrètement le dernier "Pirate & princesse live" à sa place.

Le soir, Nami est étonnée. Dans son magazine, on passe de la page 73 à la 78…

**.**

Chopper, la commission d'un monstre

À dix transformations différentes, dix cacas différents. Logique. Petites crottes de renne mais aussi gros étrons d'humain. Et caca de géant mais, c'est tellement dégoutant, qu'en général, il se retient. C'est qu'il ferait de l'ombre à Gargantua, ce caca ! Chopper est un médecin, la transformation des aliments, le traitement des déchets dans le corps… il en connaît un rayon. Il ne va vous faire un dessin pour vous l'expliquer mais, bon, aujourd'hui, il n'est pas dans un bon jour. Pas de gastro, pas de diarrhée, non. Une bonne constipation.

Le coude posé sur le genou, la tête reposant sur la main, Chopper soupire. Trois heures qu'il a mal au ventre et qu'il se force à aller aux toilettes. Pour quoi ?! Rien. Rien du tout. On frappe à la porte.

- Chopper ?

- Oui, Robin ! Tu as trouvé ?!

- Non, je n'ai rien de plus que ce que je t'ai lu tout à l'heure. À part boire un bon wiskey cul sec, nos ouvrages de médecines ne préconisent rien de plus que de la patience et des infusions de plantes.

- Mais j'en ai fait dix depuis ce matin, des infusions ! J'en ai marre !

L'archéologue rit entre ses doigts et retourne à la bibliothèque sans rien ajouter. Le petit médecin sur la cuvette pousse un long soupir de désespoir. Il n'a rien à faire, c'est l'ennui le plus total. Il pousse à nouveau un long soupir avant de trouver, au pied de la pile de magazines un stylo. Il se dit qu'il pourrait faire les sudokus du dernier "Paris Pirates" ! Mais quelqu'un les a déjà faits. Grognon, Chopper triture le stylo entre ses sabots. Il se doute bien que toutes les autres grilles de sudoku de tous les autres magazines sont complètes… Il en prend un au pif. "Santé plus", un vieux numéro datant d'au moins deux ans, la blague. Les sudokus sont faits, les mots fléchés, les mots codés… Luffy a même trouvé drôle de dessiner des moustaches sur toutes les photos du magazine. À court d'idée, Chopper décide de faire des fleurs sur le papier toilette, au moins ça l'occupe. On frappe à nouveau à la porte.

- Oui ?!

- Ça ne vient toujours pas ?!

- Non, Usopp.

- Ah zut. Franky et moi on voulait te montrer notre superbe nouvelle invention !

- Ah oui ?! Bouge pas j'arrive !

Derrière la porte, Usopp lance un clin d'œil à l'archéologue. Rien de tel qu'un peu de chantage pour faire sortir le renne de son trou…

.

Robin, la commission instructive

D'un geste lent et mesuré, l'archéologue ferme le poing, ne sortant que son index, et elle appui sur le distributeur de parfum. Pshiiit. Un léger sourire étire ses lèvres. Ça sent tout de suite meilleur. Elle pousse un soupir de contentement et se recentre sur sa tâche principale. Non. Faire caca étant la tâche secondaire, Robin recommence à épier ses compagnons.

S'il y a bien une chose dont elle a horreur, c'est de lire sur les toilettes. Ce n'est absolument pas un lieu approprié pour emmagasiner de nouvelles connaissances, non. Elle préfère s'instruire sur les habitudes (bonnes ou mauvaises) de ses compagnons de route. C'est nettement plus intéressant. C'est donc avec un sourire de satisfaction personnelle (et de délivrance physique parce que, ne l'oublions pas, elle est sur le trône) qu'elle laisse trainer ses yeux sur le navire.

Oh non… Luffy et Usopp sont en train de chiper des chips à l'aide d'une cane à pêche… Rien ne les arrête ces deux là, pas même la colère monumentale du cuisinier. Mais, il faut avouer qu'ils ont vraiment un imaginaire très développé. Brook est en train d'inventer un nouveau morceau. Le processus de création d'un air de musique est vraiment très intéressant. Et le squelette est absolument hilarant quand il est concentré. Robin étouffe un petit rire avant de poser son regard ailleurs. Sur le pont, Nami est en train de bronzer. Elle ne sait pas que, dans environ 1 minute, un Chopper paniqué va venir renverser son seau plein d'eau et de bébés homards sur la tête. Oui, car pendant que Robin surveille d'un œil son amie, elle observe le petit renne occupé à nourrir ses bébés homards à côté de Zorro. Sauf que, ce que personne ne voit mais que Robin voit très bien, c'est ce bébé homard qui s'est échappé du seau et qui est en train de tester la résistance de ses petites pinces sur le derrière poilu du renne. Robin attend. Elle compte dans sa tête. Et soudain… Snap ! Chopper se met à hurler, réveillant Zorro au passage. Le médecin attrape son seau à pleine main et traverse le pont en hurlant, le bébé homard toujours agrippé à son derrière. Et c'est le drame. Le renne assure mal l'un de ses virages et le seau s'écrase sur la tête de la navigatrice. Le tout sous le regard interloqué et amusé d'un Sanji portant un plateau avec une glace… Robin ne peut s'empêcher de s'esclaffer. On frappe à la porte.

- Qui est à l'intérieur ? demande la voix grave de Franky.

L'archéologue fait pousser un petit œil à l'extérieur. Le cyborg a l'œil collé à la serrure pour tenter de voir à l'intérieur. Robin lui file un coup derrière la tête.

- Mais aïeuh !

- Tu n'es qu'un voyeur pervers, Franky.

- J'ai envie de…

- Je sors.

L'archéologue soupire. Finit les investigations pour aujourd'hui. Elle peut désormais retourner lire, l'esprit aéré et le ventre léger.

**.**

Franky, la commission urgente

Il faut le savoir : Franky ne fait pas caca, il fait la vidange. Au sens littéral du terme.

C'est-à-dire qu'il prend une demi-heure le temps de vérifier que tous les tuyaux ne sont pas bouchés, que tout fonctionne et tout et tout. Ensuite, il faut visser, dévisser, taper par-ci par-là, revisser, vérifier les jauges, vider les réservoirs, laver les réservoirs sans s'éclabousser d'huile et de graisse, et tout remettre dans le bon ordre. En riant, Usopp dit toujours que le cyborg joue au puzzle à chaque caca-mensuel et Franky soupire. C'est exactement ça ! Mais attention ! C'est du travail de précision ! C'est que l'estomac du charpentier a été méticuleusement monté et cette mécanique est complexe et précise. Il ne faudrait pas qu'une poussière vienne se coincer dans son estomac sinon, il est malade pendant des jours ! Il le sait bien, ça lui est déjà arrivé trois fois. Alors, il fait tout pour que ça ne recommence pas !

Et pour le maximum de sécurité, il fait ça aux toilettes. Ainsi, il est sûr de ne pas être dérangé. Sauf si Robin a décidé de faire sa coquine mais, en général, elle le laisse tranquille et n'essaie pas d'ouvrir la porte de l'intérieur pour que Luffy puisse se cacher de Sanji dans les toilettes.

Une fois que la vidange est terminé, le cyborg est heureux, content, soulagé, rassuré, léger. Il peut retourner à ses machines sans plus se soucier de ses intestins. Il s'ouvre une bonne bouteille de colas. Pshit ! Et voilà.

Mais parfois, il oublie, une chose. Juste une toute petite chose…

- FRAAAAANKYYYYY ! T'as pas nettoyé les WC ! Ya des traces noires partout c'est dégoutant !

- Aaah oups…

**.**

Nami, la commission esthétique

Assise sur les toilettes, une lampe d'appoint à néon posée à côté d'elle, Nami est en train d'étaler minutieusement du vernis bleu ciel sur le bout de ses ongles de main. Les garçons sont en train de jouer à chat en hurlant sur le pont, claquant toutes les portes sur leur passage. Autant dire que ce n'est pas vraiment le bon moment pour faire ses cartes, comme elle l'avait pensé au départ. Du coup, elle a pris d'assaut les toilettes, avec sa lampe d'appoint, ses tubes de vernis et ses magazines féminin et elle refait sa manucure.

Là, dans le petit coin, loin du fatras piratesque de ses monstres d'équipage, la navigatrice profite d'un instant de sérénité, dans la fraicheur des cabinets. Elle refait sa manucure. Parce qu'avec les derniers évènements dans lesquels son capitaine a embarqué tout le monde, difficile de garder des ongles impeccables. C'est le moment parfait pour prendre soin de soi ! Malgré les odeurs et l'araignée placide dans le coin gauche, juste au-dessus de la porte. Mais rien à craindre de Mirabelle (dixit Chopper) parce que Nami l'a constamment en visuel. Si cette sale bestiole ose ne serait-ce qu'un mouvement de patte, elle se prend une tong en pleine face. Nami sait très bien viser. Surtout ce qui est des tongs sur les araignées. Mirabelle le sait, elle a perdu toutes ses copines comme ça. Mais, là n'est pas le problème.

Non, le problème est dans le choix des couleurs. Nami a décidé de tester un nouveau motif sur ses auriculaires. Mais elle hésite. Bleu ciel et noir ou bleu ciel et blanc ?! Elle a fait noir à droite et blanc à gauche. Les deux lui plaisent énormément mais, elle doit se décider. Elle soupire.

- Rooooobiiiiiin ! J'ai un souci de couleur ! Noir ou blanc ?

La navigatrice patiente quelques instants, contemplant ses orteils dont le vernis vert fluo est presque sec.

- Ça serait mieux avec du rouge.

La réponse de l'archéologue est tout sauf ce qu'elle attendait. Ok, ok, rouge, c'est parti. D'un geste de la main, Nami attrape la bouteille de dissolvant et enlève le vernis sur ses auriculaires. Et hop ! Bleu ciel et rouge.

- Ah ouais, pas mal !

Les deux auriculaires tout beaux tout neufs, la navigatrice secoue ses mains pour faire sécher son œuvre d'art. Après ça, elle songera peut-être à s'essuyer et à sortir des toilettes mais, rien n'est plus sûr. Les garçons sont toujours en train de hurler…

**.**

Zorro, la commission qui ne perd pas de temps

Faire caca est comme dormir : c'est une perte de temps inimaginable, une activité tellement chronophage et inintéressante que le bretteur avait même décidé d'arrêter d'aller aux toilettes. Ses intestins lui ont bien fait comprendre que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, Chopper en avait rigolé pendant des jours. Alors, depuis, Zorro ne perd pas de temps aux toilettes.

En deux minutes, c'est fait ! Parfois, ça prend un peu plus de temps mais jamais plus de cinq minutes. Pour passer le temps (parce que deux minutes pour lui, c'est parfois trop long, surtout sur une journée entière d'entraînement et de sieste…), il soulève des poids, il continue sa méditation… Franky a même été obligé d'élargir les toilettes pour que monsieur Roronoa puisse y entrer avec ses haltères. Juste pour deux minutes tous les trois ou quatre jours. Si, si.

Quand il est malade, quand ça arrive, Zorro grogne. Rester plus de 10 minutes à se peler les poils du derrière sur une cuvette en plastique blanc, ça l'emmerde au plus haut point. Mais vu qu'il est très fort, ça n'arrive presque jamais. Et heureusement. Parce qu'il est exécrable après. Du coup, quand il passe plus de cinq minutes aux toilettes, ses amis s'inquiètent. Et si le bretteur ne répond pas à l'annonce de son prénom, il n'y a qu'une seule solution : l'idiot s'est endormi sur le trône.

.

Brook, la commission inspirante

- Tu vas où avec ton violon en tortillant du derrière, Brook ? demande innocemment le petit renne.

- Je vais chercher l'inspiration !

- La vigie, c'est pas par là ! déclare Usopp.

- Je sais !

Le squelette court comme s'il avait le feu au pantalon. Le sniper et le médecin haussent les épaules et continuent leur partie de petits chevaux sans s'inquiéter d'avantage de savoir le squelette violoniste à chercher l'inspiration dans les WC. C'est normal, dira-t-on.

Car, effectivement, c'est dans les toilettes que Brook est le plus prolifique. De ce qu'il dit. Il fait des gammes, il chantonne, il invente des tubes terribles comme "Les culotte, c'est fantastique" ou "Quand je songe à toi". Parfois, les ploufs ou les splatch l'inspirent drôlement. Et si quelqu'un a le malheur de demander l'accès aux WC, Brok hurle, pleure et s'écrie qu'on est en train de le bloquer dans ses folies inspiratrices, que de toute façon, il vit dans une tyrannie et que personne ne l'aime. En général, après ça, ses camarades le laissent tranquille.

Mais, une question s'impose. Pourquoi les toilettes. Ça aurait pu être la salle de bain ou la vigie. Mais, vraisemblablement, l'acoustique et la résonnance sont meilleures dans les chiottes. C'est donc le lieu de création de prédilection du musicien. Pourquoi pas. Chacun son dada.

Brook est donc sur le trône (debout sur le trône) en pleine création d'une symphonie en treize actes et un refrain. Un crayon coincé dans une mèche de cheveux bouclés, une feuille de partition punaisée au mur, Brook compose.

- Fa sol ré ! Parfaiiiiit ! Je suis très fier de moi ! Poursuivons, variation suivante !

- T'as bientôt fini, stupide squelette !

- Oh, Sanji ! T'es méchant avec moi ! Laisse-moi créer en paix, je vais finir par…

- Oui, oui, je sais, et tu vas perdre le fil de tes merveilleuses idées musicales, je sais. Sauf que le dîner est servi et si tu ne veux pas que Luffy bouffe ta part, tu devrais te magner le train.

L'argument est sans faille. Composer ou manger ?

- Il faut bien manger pour chier ! Et il faut faire caca pour être inspiré ! J'arriiiiive !

La logique de Brook est étrange mais juste.

**.**

Sanji, la commission d'un gentleman

Sur le Sunny, il n'est pas rare de voir passer en courant un cuisinier blond vêtu d'un tablier, la palette en bois salie accrochée au lien du fameux tablier. Puis, la porte des toilettes claque. Et une fois sur quatre s'en suit une tempête, un concert de trompette. Court, rapide, précis, net et sans bavure. Suivi de pleurnichements car le cuisinier en question a horreur d'entendre ces bruits ragoutants sortir de son ventre et de son "auguste derrière".

Mais, la plupart du temps, Sanji se force. Parce que la constipation, c'est tout sauf sexy. Et un gentleman se doit d'être bien dans son slip. Un homme qui pète, merci bien. Alors, il est vrai que souvent, il se force un peu à aller aux toilettes. Et là, c'est le drame.

L'ennui le plus total.

Sanji a tout essayé pour se stimuler : cigarette, jeu de carte, partition de musique (si, si), bidouillage (et ouais), lecture (magazines, bouquins de science, de médecine, essais philosophiques)… Mais rien n'y fait. Même se disputer au travers de la porte avec le stupide bretteur ne lui a pas apporté satisfaction.

Chopper lui a proposé les grands moyens médicamenteux. Mais Sanji a refusé. Un gentleman est naturel !

- Donc tu peux te laisser aller ! s'exclame Usopp en haussant les épaules devant l'évidence de la situation.

- Non ! Je refuse ! Un homme, un vrai, n'a pas de relents qui sentent l'œuf pourri !

- Moi, des fois, je pète et ça pue même pas ! déclare Luffy très fier de lui.

Mais même l'argumentaire le plus élaboré (Robin a essayé de lui démontrer par A + B que péter était naturel et bon pour l'organisme) ne convainc pas Sanji. Non, non et non, il ira faire caca, point barre ! Alors, c'est le festival des blagues pourries, des engueulades stupides et des concerts de prout. Et même si Usopp détient le trophée de plus gros péteur du navire, Sanji, lui, a un jour (par inadvertance naturellement) obtenu la médaille du plus gros prout du navire. Ce jour là, il avait passé tout le reste de la journée à bouder enfermé dans la chambre. Les autres en rient encore aujourd'hui…

* * *

><p><strong>NdZ<strong> Je vous l'avais dit que ce n'était pas à prendre au sérieux... N'empêche, ce chapitre est bien au ras des pâquerettes mais bordel ce qu'il est long ! Des fois, je m'effraie moi-même de faire des trucs aussi dingues sur des sujets aussi stupides... Pardon, je ne recommencerai plus ! A partir de la semaine prochaine, je serai plus sérieuse, je le promet ! Et je vous souhaite à tous de très bonnes vacances ! (enfin, à ceux qui en ont... ce qui constitue environ 99% de mon lectorat xD bande de p'tits veinards ! Profitez en bien !)

Et pour les reviews, c'est juste dessous :) (et hop ! moi, je vais aider mon papa dans le jardin, il fait beau, il fait chaud, on va bosser en maillot !)


	74. 73 Premier job

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

Allez, pour certains, c'est les vacances ! Mais pour d'autres, c'est les premiers petits boulots d'été, le truc qui fait un peu chier mais qui rapporte de quoi payer la voiture, ou le cadeau de Noël de sa meilleure amie, ou une place de concert de son groupe préféré... Bref, que d'usages ! Nos pirates préférés ont décidés, eux aussi, de bosser un peu cet été. Fake ?! En tout cas, c'est spéciale dédicace pour **Umichan** qui a eu cette brillantissime idée !

Enjoy ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Premier job<strong>

Malgré des CV un peu approximatifs et bizarrement construits, nos neuf pirates préférés ont trouvé un petit job au Super Bouffe d'une île estivale. C'est leur premier petit boulot, ils sont contents, souriants, avenants… Mais, comment dire… Ils manquent de professionnalisme. Les patrons du Super Bouffe ont effectué la répartition suivante : Usopp et Franky en vigiles, Nami et Luffy en caisse, Chopper et Robin à l'accueil, Zorro, Brook et Sanji en rayon (respectivement : crèmerie, textile et hygiène). À première vue, ce choix n'est pas trop mal. Ne pas avoir mis le capitaine au rayon nourriture était finement pensé. Mais mettre Brook au textile et Sanji au rayon des dentifrices et déo féminin n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée…

- Pssssit, Sanji… Pose ce flacon, tu fais peur à la petite fille dans le caddie, souffle Robin qui a usé de son pouvoir pour surveiller ses camarades (sur ordre de Nami, bien sûr).

- Ah oui, désolé…

Et le cuisinier continue tranquillement de ranger les déo dans son rayon. La petite fille en question dans son caddie, le regarde avec des yeux horrifiés. Oui, elle vient bien de voir une main lui pousser sur la tête… Dans le rayon juste derrière lui, Brook sifflote en remettant les robes sur des cintres.

- Excusez-moi, monsieur…

- Madame bonjouuuur !

Oui. La vision d'un squelette est flippante. Mais ! La vision d'un squelette flanqué d'une affro et utilisant ses radius et cubitus droits pour y coincer des pantalons et portant à bout de phalanges la nouvelle collection de robe d'été, c'est ultra flippant.

- Vous désirez, madame ?

- Euh… Je voulais juste savoir s'il vous restait ce tee-shirt en M…

- Alors… Mmmmmh… Voyons… Mmmmmh… Euh… non. Non, désolé non. Même pas en réserve, c'est déjà de la vieille collection alors, non. Je suis sincèrement navré. Vous voulez une chanson à la place ?!

La petite main malicieuse qui lui frappe le crâne répond à la place de la dame. Ce sera non. Robin soupire et se tourne vers Chopper.

- Entre Nami et Luffy qui ne font que de papoter avec leurs voisines de caisse, Sanji qui renifle les déo et Brook qui effraie les clients, ça promet.

- Mais ne t'inquiète pas ! On va relever le niveau ! Madame attention, bonjour ! Excusez-moi mais les petits chiens ne sont pas autorisés dans le magasin.

- Ah bon ?!

- Oui, oui, réplique Robin. On ne sait jamais.

La cliente a l'air embêtée avec son petit animal. Chopper grimpe sur un escabeau pour se mettre à hauteur du comptoir. Il observe l'animal et affirme d'un signe de tête.

- Il préfèrerait rester dans la voiture. Là au moins, il ne renifle pas votre haleine dégueulasse.

- Oh, gougeât ! s'offusque la cliente alors que Robin se retient de rire en rendant à un ado, son sac de cours qu'il avait laissé à la consigne.

L'archéologue s'approche du petit renne alors que la dame s'en va en râlant, envoyant même son sac à main au nez de Franky qui lui ouvrait gentiment la porte de sortie.

- Tu ne devrais pas traduire les animaux, Chopper. Ce n'est pas forcément bon.

- Désolé…

- Ce n'est rien voyons. Par contre, il va falloir que tu t'expliques avec Franky. Le voilà qui arrive et pas très content du tout.

Le cyborg pose son coude sur le comptoir et présente son nez.

- Un p'tit bout de coton dans la narine droite, petit médecin steuplé ! Je saigne. Et pourquoi la dame m'a frappé ?!

Et oui. À l'accueil du Super Bouffe, on soigne les petits bobos des vigiles en expliquant les accès de colères des clients offusqués. Et pendant ce temps, l'autre dame de l'accueil répond aux questions des clients avec le sourire le plus glacial du monde.

Et pendant ce même temps, le saisonnier du rayon crèmerie se retrouve en face de la palette de tomates fraiches sans comprendre pourquoi.

Aux caisses, Nami dit bonjour, sourit, passe les articles sans faire de fautes, tape les bons codes pour les légumes et les journaux, annonce le prix d'une voix claire et précise sans jamais s'horrifier de l'augmentation du prix du pain, rend la monnaie au berry près… Bref, elle est parfaite.

- Bah dit pas merci, connasse !

- Rhooo, Nami, t'es vulgaire ! s'exclame Luffy à la caisse derrière elle.

Lui, il dit bonjour, grignote un bout de fromage en passant les articles, fait parfois des erreurs en rendant la monnaie et lance des "bonne fin de journée" puissants.

- Pas ma faute ! grogne la navigatrice. Elle était moche et conne !

Le téléphone sonne, Luffy décroche.

- Ouaip ?!

- Luffy, c'est Usopp ! Je suis dans la salle des caméras de surveillance et tu sais quoi ?! Zorro c'est paumé dans les réserves du magasin !

Les deux amis éclatent de rire, Nami soupire. Le sniper poursuit :

- Il a même assommé le responsable du textile en lui envoyant son transpalette à la figure !

- Noooon !

- Si ! Trop drôle ! Bon, j'te laisse, je vois qu'il y a une dame qui vient d'arriver à ta caisse avec un caddie méga plein !

- M'en parle pas ! C'est le big boss, là !

Ils se remettent à rire et raccrochent. Dans la salle de surveillance, Usopp a déjà raconté les mésaventures-de-Zorro-au-Super-Bouffe à Franky (qui a trouvé ça SUPER hilarant) et il compose le numéro de l'accueil pour raconter tout ça à Chopper. Le petit renne se retient de rire devant les clients.

- Mais, est-ce qu'il va retrouver son chemin ?!

- Certainement pas ! Il est arrivé sur le parking là ! Ah. Zut… Je l'ai perdu de vue… Tu veux bien demander à Robin de nous le ramener ?!

C'est guidé par des mains s'évanouissant dans une pluie de pétales de fleurs que le bretteur retourne à son rayon crèmerie, baillant comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Ils se marrent comme des baleines quand ils se croisent en pause, ils font exprès d'avoir des défectueux pour aller à l'accueil du magasin, ils font le concours de celui qui passe le plus de clients, ils se perdent, ils échangent des culottes contre les flacons de parfums, ils tiennent la porte aux femmes enceintes et aux personnes âgées, ils mangent des chips devant les écrans de surveillance.

Ils ne sont pas virés, le magasin vivant au gré de leur ambiance folle et festive. Mais après leur période d'essai, ils arrêtent. Tous. Parce que le magasin est trop perturbant, parce que les clients sont trop chiants, parce que le travail est trop dur, parce la clim ne marche pas à l'accueil, parce qu'il y a des courants d'airs, parce que les chaussures de sécurité sont trop lourdes, parce que la vente ne leur plait pas… Enfin, pour plein de raisons diverses et variées. Alors, ils reprennent leur navire et foncent plus loin. Ils s'essaieront au ramasse des pommes et du raisin (mais avec un capitaine goinfre et des camarades maladroit, difficile du faire du chiffre), ils iront travailler un peu en usine (mais avec un cybog qui change chaque activité manuelle en automatique, ils se sont faits virer), ils tenteront leur chance sur les chantiers d'été (et nous savons de source sûre que ce n'est pas une bonne idée), ils feront du standard téléphonique (mais là aussi, nous savons que c'est une très mauvaise initiative que de les laisser avec un téléphone) et, finalement, ils dresseront leur drapeau à tête de mort car, quand on est un pirate, rien ne vaut mieux que la vie de pirate.

* * *

><p><strong>NdZ <strong>Il n'y a absolument AUCUN vécu dans ce chapitre, au-cun ! Et si vous ne savez pas à quoi ressemble un transpalette, Google est votre ami ! (mais en vrai, le transpal' c'est cool !) Bref, Umi, j'espère que ça t'as plu. En vous souhaitant à tous un excellent été...

Et pour les reviews, sous le soleil ou pas, c'est toujours dessous ;)


	75. 74 La première machine foirée 12

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

*instant pub* Zuzu vous propose une large gamme d'OS tous plus débiles les uns que les autres, tous plus absurdes les uns que les autres et, chose exceptionnelle messieurs dames, toutes les idées viennent de vous ! Et oui, vous avez bien entendu ! De VOUS ! Des idées les plus improbables à celles totalement inutiles, Zuzu fait de la magie avec les mots pour vous proposer le maximum de rire et de plaisir pour tout l'été ! Offre valable uniquement les dimanches, sans obligation d'achat. Pour plus de renseignements, adressez-vous à l'auteur. *jingle*

Et après une belle intro comme celle-ci, nous accueillons **Madou-Dilou** avec sa brillante idée, je cite : les mugis rétrécis à la taille d'un millimètre ! Bon, je n'ai pas totalement respecté la consigne parce que, un millimètre, c'est pas très grand tout de même. M'enfin, l'idée est là !

Enjoy ;)

* * *

><p><strong>La première machine foirée (partie 1)<strong>

Usopp est très très fier de sa nouvelle invention ! Il a mis une loupe au bout d'un télescope muni d'un moteur fonctionnant au cola (il a demandé l'aide de Franky naturellement !) avec un caméscope branché sur secteur pour pouvoir observer les mutations d'une petite bactérie dénichée sur un vieux morceau de fromage, lui-même déniché au fond d'un des tiroirs de la chambre des garçons. Luffy avait aussitôt voulu le manger ! Chopper s'y était vivement opposé, imaginant déjà le carnage dans l'estomac de son capitaine. La réaction d'Usopp avait été toute autre ! Il avait demandé de récupérer le vieux fromage pour observer les salmonelles. Personne à bord n'avait trouvé que c'était une bonne idée mais personne n'avait eu le courage de lui retirer le morceau moisi tant il semblait captivé par le micro organisme grandissant sur ce fromage. Du coup, les pirates l'avaient laissés faire.

Le sniper se plait à observer la vie grandir et évoluer ! Il a même intégré un petit laser pour tenter des expériences. Il invite Chopper, Brook et Luffy pour une conférence sur "les salmonelles, nos amies" et propose même au reste de l'équipage de venir observer la bande vidéo en accéléré. Seule Robin a daigné lever son derrière pour voir cette formidable vidéo sur la vie des moisissures.

Et là, c'est le drame.

Robin veut poser une question au sniper-scientifique lorsque soudain, la machine s'emballe et pouf ! Les deux pirates se retrouvent à quatre pattes sur le plancher à faire la connaissance avec… un poil géant !

- Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! hurle le sniper.

- Du calme Usopp, c'est un cheveu !

- Ah non, Robin. Vu l'épaisseur et le frisottis, c'est un poil de Chopper ! Mais pourquoi est-il si gros ?!

Le sniper fait le tour du fameux poil de renne alors que Robin lève les yeux vers le plafond.

- Oh mon dieu… souffle-t-elle.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?! Pourquoi t'es toute blanche ?! Robin ?!

- Regarde…

L'archéologue désigne quelque chose en hauteur. Usopp se retourne et constate avec horreur que son amie lui montre tout simplement sa nouvelle invention qui semble aussi grande qu'un building de plus de 100 étages.

- On a été rétrécis ! hurle-t-il.

- Ça me rappelle une histoire…

- Je ne veux pas savoir !

Usopp se met à tourner en rond en hurlant et en se grattant nerveusement le cuir chevelu. Robin se met à soupirer. Elle n'est pas plus rassurée que son ami, se demandant s'ils vont être obligés de passer le restant de leur vie sous cette forme minuscule certes adorable mais pas très pratique pour accomplir leur rêve.

- Allons, Usopp, du calme ! On va bien finir pas s'apercevoir de notre disparition. Je suis certaine que Chopper va venir ici à un moment ou un autre. Ou Luffy ! Et puis, lorsque Sanji va annoncer aux autres de passer à table, deux pirates en moins, ça va se voir.

- Ah, oui, c'est pas bête. Merci de me rassurer Robin !

- Bon, évidemment, cette théorie ne s'applique pas si on considère que, par un effet surnaturel, les autres aussi ont été réduits.

Ils restent un instant silencieux avant d'entendre des pas lourds sur le plancher au-dessus d'eux suivi du rire de Luffy. Ouf.

- Le mieux à faire est d'attendre, propose Robin.

- Je le pense aussi mais je refuse de rester sans rien faire ! Viens !

Il attrape l'archéologue par le poignet en abaissant ses lunettes-jumelles. Il constate en souriant que le caméscope continue l'enregistrement, c'est une excellente chose. Aidé du pouvoir de Robin, les deux pirates grimpent sur la boîte dans laquelle il a déposé le fromage moisi, juste dans l'alignement de la caméra. Usopp sourit.

- Voilà ! Désormais, nous devons attendre que nos amis viennent nous sauver !

Alors, ils attendent. En se racontant des blagues.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, la porte s'ouvre. Chopper curieux ? Luffy impatient ? Sanji avec un casse-croute ?

Que nenni ! Zorro qui, on suppose, c'était encore égaré. C'est donc avec une mine perplexe et un air de crétin que le bretteur entre la pièce, souffle en constatant qu'il n'est pas du tout là où il voulait arriver et ressort sans demander son reste.

- Mais quel idiot ! s'écrie Usopp. Robin ! Vite, utilise ton pouvoir pour le ramener ici !

- Usopp, tu oublies que mes membres sont devenus tout petit !

- Et tes gigantesques mains ?!

- Inutile, Zorro est déjà loin.

- Mais…

Mais la porte s'ouvre à nouveau. Sur Zorro. Encore perdu ? Non. Le bretteur s'approche en se grattant la tête. Ce qu'il se passe à l'instant même dans la tête du bretteur est un mystère pour notre ami sniper et la belle archéologue. Mais, je peux vous le dire. À l'instant même, voici ce qu'il se dit :

- _C'est bizarre. Je sens les présences d'Usopp et de Robin, pourtant la pièce est vide… Si je scanne le navire… Je vois Luffy qui fait des conneries, Chopper qui lit, Sanji qui m'énerve et Nami aussi, Franky qui pionce et Brook qui fait des gammes. Tout est normal. Usopp et Robin doivent jouer à cache-cache… Non, non, tout n'est PAS normal. Pourquoi Usopp et Robin joueraient-ils à cache-cache ici ! _Usopp ?! Robin ? appelle-t-il soudainement inquiet.

Mais personne ne lui répond. Son inquiétude augmente d'un cran. Soudain, il voit dans l'écran du caméscope des mouvements suspects. Il s'approche. La tête qu'il fait à cet instant précis vaut toutes les blagues du monde…

- Bah merde, les gars ! Bougez- pas, je vais chercher Chopper !

- Mais il est con ! Il va se perdre !... Rhaaa, trop tard.

Robin se met à sourire en regardant son compère. La jeune femme s'assied sur un dé à coudre qui traînait là et attend patiemment que Zorro revienne avec du renfort.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Usopp. Quand il s'agit de secourir ses amis dans l'urgence, étrangement, il trouve toujours le bon chemin du premier coup.

Et effectivement. Deux minutes plus tard, le bretteur revient avec le médecin. Et c'est le drame. Le petit renne se met à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps en hurlant les prénoms de ses amis. Zorro se frappe le crâne.

- Mais regarde, ils vont très bien !

- Oui bais tout de bêbe ! On peut blus leur faire des câlins !

- Tu es ridicule, Chopper.

- Y s'passe quoi ?! demande une tête coiffée d'un chapeau de paille en entrant dans la pièce

Dès qu'il voit Chopper en pleurs, Luffy se précipite. Un peu trop vite. Il se prend les pieds dans le tapis et s'affale sur Zorro. Le bretteur ne s'y attendait pas du tout, il perd l'équilibre, tentant tant bien que mal de ne pas écraser Chopper. Pouf ! Le petit médecin voit ses deux amis se faire réduire sous ses yeux. Ses pleurs triplent d'intensité. Au sol, Zorro et Luffy gigotent dans tous les sens pour éviter les grosses larmes de leur ami. Usopp soupire de désespoir en voyant leur petit compagnon rempli de tristesse. Soudain, Chopper approche sa tête de lui et pouf ! Un petit renne miniature saute dans les bras du sniper.

- Arg ! Tu m'écraaaaaases !

- Chopper ! Est-ce que tu vas bien ?!

Luffy s'est aidé de son pouvoir pour s'élancer auprès de ses amis. Il accourt près du renne qui saute à son cou.

- J'ai eu dellebent peur ! pleurniche le petit.

- Ça va aller ! J'suis là, c'est bon…

- Mais ça ne change rien ! s'exclame Usopp en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Et où est Zorro ? demande Robin en s'approchant du bord.

- Il arrive, t'inquiète !

Le bretteur est tranquillement en train d'escalader le meuble sur lequel ses amis sont perchés. Lorsqu'il y arrive, Chopper s'écrie :

- Zorro, ça va ?!

- Impec' et toi ?!

- J'ai eu peur !

- Ne me saute pas dess…

Robin retient les deux amis de chuter dans le vide. Luffy se tord de rire.

- Il n'y a rien de drôle, stupide capitaine !

Mais la colère du sniper ne fait qu'augmenter l'hilarité de l'adolescent au chapeau de paille. Une fois calmé, à coup de bosses, les cinq amis se demandent comment sortir de ce piège.

- On pourrait hurler pour prévenir les autres ! En plus, je commence à avoir faim…

- Pour changer.

En guise d'illustration, le ventre de Luffy se met à produire de charmants borborygmes mélodiques. Zorro soupire. Robin aussi. Usopp se gratte le crâne.

- Mais… Attendez deux secondes. Est-ce que c'est mon invention qui a fait ça ?!

- Je suppose que oui, déclare Robin. Puisque c'est en s'approchant que nous avons tous péris.

- On n'est pas encore morts, souffle Zorro.

L'archéologue se met à rire. Soudain, la porte s'ouvre sur une navigatrice furieuse.

- Luffy ! Où as-tu planqué mes plumes ?!

- Ah ! Dans mes poches ! Hihihi ! Elles ont rétrécies, elles aussi ! Hé ! Nam…

Mais la jeune femme dans un accès de colère, donne un grand coup dans le pied qui retient la nouvelle invention (foirée) d'Usopp. Et pouf ! Nami disparait. Luffy éclate de rire et s'exclame en courant vers le bord du meuble :

- Je vais lui rendre ses plumes !

- Tu vas te faire engueuler !

- Je crois qu'il s'en fiche, soupire Chopper en regardant Zorro.

Robin est embêtée…

- Usopp, ton invention est pointée vers la porte de la pièce. La prochaine personne qui rentre sera…

Et pouf ! La porte s'ouvre et Franky rétrécit. En se gonflant d'air, Luffy permet à Nami de ne pas se faire écraser puis, le capitaine se dégonfle en riant comme une baleine. Il rend les plumes à la navigatrice, se prend une dizaine de bosse sous le regard interloqué de Franky qui n'a rien pigé à ce qu'il lui est arrivé.

- Oï, oï ! Luffy, il se passe quoi là ?!

- Oooh trop rien, trop rien…

Et soudain, Nami hurle en apercevant une chose immense devant elle.

- Oh ! Ma tong ! s'exclame Luffy. Je m'disais bien que j'avais égaré quelque chose avant d'être rétréci, shishishi !

Il se reprend un coup, sans raison valable. Dix minutes plus tard, après une vingtaine de bosses, des cris d'horreur devant l'ampleur de la cité sur le morceau de fromage moisi et une aide considérable de mains, toute la petite équipe est au complet.

- Que devons-nous faire pour Brook et Sanji ? demande Chopper assis sur les genoux de l'archéologue.

- Je ne sais pas, réplique Nami. L'heure du déjeuner approche. Il y a de fortes chances pour que notre disparition ne passe pas inaperçue…

Les pirates approuvent. Alors, on frappe à la porte. La voix de Brook se fait entendre.

- Usopp ?! Nous allons passer à table !

Et les bruits de pas montrent aux pirates que le squelette s'en va.

- Ouaaaah ! Brook revient ! On est tous là !

- Gear third ! réplique Luffy en gonflant ses muscles.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ce crétin ?! hurle Nami en se décalant pour éviter un pied géant… du moins pour sa taille.

- Il m'a dit qu'il voulait voir quelle taille il pourrait prendre en faisant son gear third, réplique Zorro en soupirant et se plaçant en position de sieste.

La navigatrice se frappe le crâne. C'est alors que la porte s'ouvre violemment.

- Bon crétin ! s'écrie Sanji. T'as pas entendu l'appel de Brook ! J'ai dit à table, ça va finir par être froid !

Il stoppe un instant son mouvement, en voyant au dessus de l'expérience d'Usopp, une espèce de forme gigotant en tout sens.

- Kyaaaaa ! hurle le cuisinier. Le fromage prend vie !

- Oh le con… soupire Usopp en regardant désespérément le cuisinier s'évanouir et pouf ! rétrécir.

Chopper s'écrie qu'il doit immédiatement intervenir ! Zorro déclare qu'il devrait plutôt le laisser agoniser en miniature. Il se prend un coup de poing de Nami.

- Euh… les gars ? J'ai cru entendre… ?!

Et pouf ! Le squelette dans l'encadrement de la porte rétrécit à son tour.

- Youpiiiii ! s'écrie Luffy. On est tous rétrécis !

Et c'est là que les vrais ennuis commencent…

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**...**

* * *

><p><strong>NdZ<strong> Cliffhanger ! Avouez que c'est la première fois que je fais un chapitre qui se termine aussi mal. Oui, j'en suis très fière. *smile* Bon, vous saurez sans surprise ce qui vous attends la semaine prochaine. Allez, bon dimanche !

Et pour les reviews... Si vous passez à côté, j'ai en ma possession une reproduction de la machine d'Usopp... *smile*


	76. 76 75 La première machine foirée 2

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

Vous l'attendiez, la voici ! La seconde et dernière partie de cette fameuse première machine foirée ! Première vous avez dit ?... ;)

_Pause réponse aux reviews_

_Poticmath : Oh merci, merci :) Héhé, voilà la suite ! _

Enjoy ;)

* * *

><p><strong>La première machine foirée 22**

Après une demi-heure de lutte acharnée, Chopper réussit tant bien que mal à faire revenir à lui le cuisinier. Il faut ensuite une seconde demi-heure pour lui assurer que non, définitivement non, le fromage n'a rien de radioactif ou quoi que se soit d'étrange. Luffy en revanche…

- Quoi "Luffy en revanche" ?! Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?!

- Ce que tu as fait, crétin de capitaine, c'est ça ! déclare la navigatrice en désignant Sanji d'un index accusateur.

Le cuisinier papillonne en déclarant que sa Nami chérie lui fait de l'effet. Zorro soupire alors que Brook est mort de rire.

- Yohohoho ! En tout cas, quelle étonnante situation dans laquelle nous sommes tous !

- Oui et devinez à cause de qui ? grogne Nami.

- Oh bah ça, c'est forcément un coup d'Usopp ! s'exclame Franky. Y a que lui qui est capable de nous foutre dans un truc aussi improbable.

- Hé ! À la base, c'était une superbe machine !

- Foirée, précise Robin. Machine foirée !

- Oui, grommelle le sniper. On a compris je crois…

Elle se met à rire de la déconfiture de son ami.

- En attendant, on est toujours aussi grands ! s'exclame Zorro en observant les environs, sa main en visière. On fait quoi ?!

Un long silence de consternation suit cette question. Luffy saute alors sur ses deux pieds et il s'écrie :

- Cache-cache géant !

- Très mauvaise idée !

- Bah pourquoi ?!

- Mais réfléchis deux secondes ! s'énerve Nami.

Le capitaine réfléchit deux secondes mais, non, vraiment, il ne voit pas ce qui cloche. La navigatrice soupire.

- Bon, prend seulement un exemple : si on perd Zorro, vu notre taille et sa capacité hors norme à s'en aller à des kilomètres, on va mettre des jours à le retrouver !

- Hého !

- Ah non, Zorro, ne fait pas cette tête là, réplique Usopp. Je suis d'accord avec elle, c'est une super méga mauvaise idée ! Il faut qu'on reste en équipe !

Le bretteur soupire alors que les autres approuvent. Et soudain, le ventre de Luffy se met à grogner sourdement.

- Ah. J'ai faim.

- On a entendu, merci !

Il est donc décidé qu'une équipe irait à la cuisine chercher le déjeuner tandis que l'autre resterait ici à tenter de trouver un moyen de revenir à la normale. Inutile de tirer à la courte paille pour les équipes, c'est Usopp qui dirige les opérations.

- Je reste avec Franky pour tenter de réparer cette machine.

- Foirée, réplique Robin.

- Oui, foirée, machine foirée ! Robin, tu restes avec moi ? Je vais avoir besoin de tes services, réplique-t-il en croisant ses bras devant sa poitrine.

L'archéologue approuve avec un petit rire derrière sa main. Chopper veut aller en cuisine, pour suivre Luffy et éviter qu'il ne se blesse mais Sanji se dit qu'il faudrait mieux que le petit renne reste ici au cas où Usopp tomberait.

- Avec Robin ? Impossible, assure Nami.

Sanji hausse les épaules et regarde alors son équipe : Luffy (goinfre), Chopper (en cas d'urgence), Namiiii-chériiiie et Brook.

- Hey ! Brook ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches dans cette équipe !

- Ah désolé Nami, mais je commence à avoir un petit creux et…

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu nous accompagnes que tu boufferas plus vite, gronde le cuisinier de bord. Tu restes ici avec Franky, Usopp, Robin et la tête de mousse.

Le bretteur, entendant son meilleur ennemi de toujours prononcer son surnom de manière peu gracieuse, ouvre un œil.

- Y s'passe quoi ?!

- Rien, r'empaffe toi, empaffé !

Les deux hommes engagent la dispute entre les striures du plancher et il faut l'intervention express de l'estomac tonitruant de Luffy pour calmer le jeu. Nami soupire.

- Allez, équipe cuisine ! Avec moi !

- Tout de suite !

Fort heureusement, Brook avait laissé la porte ouverte avant de se faire rétrécir. L'équipe menée par Sanji peut quitter la pièce sans trop de difficultés.

- Pourvu qu'ils ne croisent aucune araignée sur leur trajet, souffle Robin. Sinon, Chopper et Luffy vont revenir avec deux inconscients…

- Ce que tu peux être drôle, Robin ! déclare le squelette.

Usopp et Franky soufflent par le nez et entament l'ascension de l'invention d'Usopp. Assurés par l'archéologue, les deux compères ne tardent pas à atteindre le sommet. Et ils analysent la situation.

Pendant ce temps, l'équipe cuisine trottine sur le plancher du Sunny.

- Si on se fait attaquer, on est mal…

- Au fait, Nami, comment est le Log ?!

La navigatrice regarde son poignet.

- Aïe aïe aïe, on a dévié !

- Tu veux que j'aille donner un coup de main à la barre ?!

- Non, Luffy ! Ne va pas te perdre sur ton propre navire !

- Shishishi, ça pourrait être fun !

- Non, ça ne le serait pas, souffle Sanji.

Chopper est un peu perdu. Le nez en l'air, il trouve le bateau vraiment effrayant sous cet angle.

- Tu penses à quoi ? lui demande Luffy.

- Je me mets un peu à la place des araignées…

- Où çaaaa ?! hurle Nami en sautant dans les bras du cuisinier.

Les deux pirates tremblent comme des feuilles et leurs deux compères ne peuvent pas s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

- Mais nulle part ! Ah ! On approche de la cuisine, ça set les friiiites !

- J'ai fait du beurre blanc avec du riz, Luffy. Mais c'est pas grave…

Devant la porte fermée de la cuisine, le capitaine élastique commence à se glisser par en-dessous. Mais Nami écrase son ami avec son talon.

- Hep, hep, hep, petit malin. Tu restes ici.

- Mais pourquoi ?!

- J'aimerai que tu nous ouvres la porte plutôt que de passer en fraude comme ça.

- Tu as peur que Luffy mange tout avant qu'on arrive ? demande Chopper. Mais, le repas est prévu pour des grands nous ! Il ne pourrait pas tout avaler.

- Détrompe-toi, mon p'tit gars… souffle Sanji une main en visière à observer les moindre faits et gestes de son capitaine perché sur la poignée.

Une fois la porte déloquée, Luffy redescend. Les pirates ouvrent l'immense battant de bois en suant comme des bœufs et pénètrent dans la pièce. Monter sur la table est toute une aventure. Empêcher Luffy de tout manger est une toute autre affaire. Sanji tente de découper à l'aide de son opinel quelques morceaux dans le gros plat qu'il avait préparé.

- J'espère que ça restera assez chaud… Parce que là, je ne suis pas en mesure de mettre à réchauffer…

- Allez, on rentre !

Luffy a englouti la moitié d'un morceau de poisson et il traine une farandole de petits mets grignotés ici et là. Sanji soupire, un vrai rongeur ce capitaine en miniature.

Le trajet du retour est plus laborieux parce qu'ils égarent Luffy et qu'ils sont obligés de faire un détour. Ils retrouvent un collier perdu de Nami sous une commode, manquent de se faire tuer par une vis se mettant subitement à rouler sous l'assaut d'une vague, hurlent en croisant une blatte aussi effrayée qu'eux (et d'ailleurs, en les voyant, elle a dit "quelles horreurs ambulantes, ses horribles doubles pattes"), ils se prennent les pieds dans les tapis, manquent de passer par-dessus bord et finalement, ils arrivent en un seul morceau.

- C'est bon ? demande Luffy en suçant une arrête. C'est réparé ?!

- Presque ! tonne la grosse voix de Franky tout en haut de la machine.

- Ils ont trouvé le problème, déclare Robin. Mais ils ont encore beaucoup à faire.

Elle aide le cuisinier à installer le déjeuner autour de la table improvisée faite à partir d'une boîte d'allumette et d'un bout de tissus. Sanji appelle à table et Usopp manque de s'aplatir au sol. Les pirates déjeunent de bon cœur, riquiquis dans leur immense navire.

Après le repas, les deux bricoleurs retournent à leur ouvrage tandis que, pour digérer, Chopper, Brook et Luffy improvisent un cache-cache dans la pièce. Nami les surveille d'un œil suspicieux. Lorsqu'il en a marre de jouer, Luffy grimpe sur sa tong géante et s'écrie :

- Je suis le roi du monde !

- Ah non ! T'es déjà le futur Roi des Pirates, tu peux pas tout être non plus ! s'exclame Chopper. Moi je veux être le roi du monde !

- Bah viens me rejoindre alors !

Le petit renne se transforme pour rejoindre son ami. Jaloux, Brook saute auprès d'eux et se met à danser la Cochinchine avec ses amis sur la tong de Luffy. Soudain, un cri de joie résonne dans la pièce.

- Ça devrait remarcher les copains !

- Ouais ! s'écrient les pirates.

- Qui veut bien faire le cobaye ?!

Pour toute réponse, le bruissement assourdissant d'une mouche se fait entendre.

- Euh…

Et Zorro se met à ronfler. Usopp regarde Franky. Le cyborg sourit.

- Ok, Zorro ! Merci de te dévouer pour cette noble cause ! Nous t'en serons éternellement reconnaissants !

- Hé ?! Quoi ?! demande le bretteur en s'éveillant.

Mais il est déjà trop tard. La machine foirée réparée est braquée sur lui ! Et pouf ! Soudain, Zorro se met à grandir.

- Usopp ! T'es pas bien oui ! s'écrie Nami. Il a faillit nous écraser avec ses grosses godasses là !

- Oups, désolé !

Alors, les pirates retrouvent leur taille conventionnelle. Et Usopp promet de détruire cette machine maudite. Franky l'écrase sous son pied.

- Mais pourquoi le faire de suite ?! s'exclame le sniper.

- On ne sait jamais ! Quelqu'un pourrait donner accidentellement un coup dedans et ça serait le drame…

Tous les regards se tournent vers Luffy qui, à croupi, semble pleurnicher dans son coin.

- Ça va Luffy ? demande Chopper en posant son petit sabot sur son dos arrondi.

- Ma tong ! Elle est riquiqui !

Usopp lance un regard noir à Franky qui s'excuse alors que les pirates se mettent à rire bruyamment. Pauvre petite tong. Jamais plus elle ne retrouvera sa taille d'origine. Depuis, Luffy la garde précieusement dans un coffre. Pour son One Piece, comme il dit.

* * *

><p><strong>NdZ<strong> Et les voilà redevenus normaux ou du moins, comme avant... Parce qu'on peut pas dire qu'ils soient normaux ceux-là... Rien qu'à voir ce qu'ils ont fait de ce pauvre fromage... Tiens, à propos de fromage. On me l'a gentiment fait remarquer et je salue l'initiative... Ce serait pas un coup de la lignée du méchant-méchant, ça ?! Hein ?!

Je ne vous indique pas le chemin de la review, vous connaissez la maison...

Et je remercie **Ko'** car sans elle, vous n'auriez pas eu ce chapitre. Et ouais, Zuzu est partie se perdre à Brocéliande pour tenter de surprendre le petit peuple. Le service de réponse aux reviews est donc provisoirement suspendu.


	77. 76 Du singe qui descend des arbres

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

Aujourd'hui un chapitre sur le thème de l'accrobranche qui m'a été réclamé par **Mizu D Yuki** et par **Umichan** ! Cadeau pour vous :D Et bonne lecture pour les autres ^.^

Enjoy ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Du singe qui descend des arbres<strong>

Une théorie dit que l'homme descend du singe. En découvrant ça dans un bouquin, Robin s'intéresse de près à cette brillante analyse. Elle décide alors d'approfondir en allant interroger le médecin de bord, un renne humanisé par un fruit du démon. Cette rencontre donne lieu à diverses questions toutes plus intéressantes les unes que les autres mais qui, dans le présent chapitre, ne nous apporte rien du tout. Cependant, une question reste sans réponse. Si l'homme descend du singe, de qui le singe descend-il ?! Et à cette question idiote, quoi de mieux qu'une réponse idiote.

- Bah, de l'arbre ! répond Luffy assis sur le bastingage en tenant fermement sa canne à pêche.

Robin et Chopper haussent les épaules devant cette étrange théorie. Et soudain, dans le calme le plus complet, le Sunny passe tranquillement devant un énorme panneau publicitaire monté sur une grosse bouée rouge pétant au milieu de l'océan annonçant un grand parc d'accrobranche à la prochaine île. Pendant un instant, le silence est total. Puis, Luffy hurle qu'il veut y aller.

- C'était trop beau pour être vrai, soupire la navigatrice qui avait prié pour que son capitaine ne voie pas le panneau publicitaire.

- C'était vendu d'avance, souffle Zorro.

C'est ainsi que les pirates se retrouvent harnachés, encordés et casqués dans un arbre.

Luffy, le plus à l'aise des neuf pirates, se balance allègrement, sautant de branches en branches, poussant des cris de joie hilares et disparaissant derrière les troncs.

- Allons bon, où s'est-il encore fourré ? demande Sanji en s'élançant dans le vide.

S'ensuit un magnifique cri de mâle puis, un magnifique "sproutch" avant un magnifique :

- Aaaaaaaah ! Sanji s'est écraplatouillé contre un arbre ! Héhéhé, il ressemble à une crêpe !

- Keuwaaaa ?!

Il n'en faut pas plus à Chopper pour vaincre sa frousse de la hauteur et s'élancer à son tour dans le vide. Il file à tout allure sur la tyrolienne en hurlant :

- Rattrape-moi, Luuuuuffyyyyyy !

Le capitaine empêche le petit renne de s'écraser contre le cuisinier sur le tronc et déclare que c'était drôle de voir la bouche de Chopper déformée par le vent.

- Je ne trouve pas ça drôle, aide-moi à décoller Sanji plutôt !

Les deux pirates décollent leur ami avant de signaler aux autres que la voie est libre. Zorro s'élance ensuite, poussant son cri de Tarzan et se réceptionnant comme un dieu. Vient ensuite Franky qui fait plier le fil par son poids. Nami n'est pas rassurée du tout.

- Alalalalala ! J'aurais dû passer avant lui !

Elle s'agrippe au harnais d'Usopp qui souffle par le nez en lui souriant affectueusement.

- Tu veux y aller avec moi ?! Je t'assures qu'on ne s'écrasera pas.

- Mmh, j'ai bizarrement encore moins confiance.

- Merci, grogne le sniper entre ses dents.

Et il s'élance en riant comme un enfant. Brook le suit de très près, de trop près. Il finit sa course en écrasant le pirate au long nez. Mais, fort heureusement, Brook ne pesant pas bien lourd, aucun blessé n'est à déplorer.

- Comment va Sanji ? demande le sniper.

- Il respire, assure Luffy en mordant dans une brochette de viande qu'il avait glissé dans sa poche avant de partir.

- Où sont les filles ? demande Zorro, la main en visière à regarder les arbres s'enchevêtrer.

- De l'autre côté, soupire le charpentier en lui indiquant de sa petite main la direction.

Robin arrive, gracieuse, angélique. Avec un léger sourire aux lèvres, elle attend sa compagne qui hurle de frayeur, l'archéologue la réceptionnant de ses mains surnuméraires. Sanji s'éveille en s'exclamant qu'il voit des cloches tourner autour de lui. Zorro pense qu'il se fait insulter, il commence à s'énerver. Nami reprend vite pied en le foutant sur le crâne du bretteur qui se calme aussitôt. Luffy avale sa dernière bouchée de viande et annonce qu'il est temps de poursuivre l'attraction.

Les pirates s'élancent. Ils passent des ponts au-dessus du vide : Luffy sautille, Usopp tremblote, Franky fait tout ployer et Zorro arrive à se paumer. Ils s'accrochent aux branches : Robin grille tout le monde, Chopper fait l'idiot, Nami a peur et Sanji marche doucement derrière elle. Soudain, Brook éternue. Il est au bord d'une plateforme et tombe à la renverse. Ses amis s'écrient !... Avant qu'ils ne constatent que le squelette est suspendu par son harnais au-dessus du vide. Il renifle.

- À tes souhaits, Brook, déclare Robin en lui tendant sa main.

- Merci. En échange, puis-je voir ta culotte ?!

- Je crains malheureusement que ce ne soit pas possible.

- Ah ?!

- Oui. Je n'en porte pas.

Brook s'évanouie en repassant par-dessus bord, Sanji fait la même, Nami est choquée, Luffy se cure le nez, Usopp avale de travers et Franky a un poil au menton qui le gratte. Tout en foutant des claques au cuisinier, Chopper demande :

- Tu es sérieuse ?!

- Assurément ! réplique-t-elle en s'éloignant pour empoigner la corde du prochain passage au-dessus du vide. Aujourd'hui, j'ai mis un boxer.

Les pirates soupirent de soulagement et poursuivent leur route, Brook et Sanji suivant difficilement le groupe.

Ils escaladent des pins parasols, ils se cachent dans le feuillage des chênes, ils jouent à un-deux-trois-soleil sur les passerelles et au loup suspendus à leurs cordages lorsqu'ils tombent dans le vide. Zorro, Sanji et Franky font un concours de tractions et le charpentier casse une branche. Les pirates s'éloignent sans rien dire.

À la fin du parcours, ils ont à nouveau une tyrolienne. Nami ne veut pas passer en première mais par un hasard malchanceux, elle se retrouve à passer d'abord. Elle hurle. Robin se dépêche de croiser les bras devant sa poitrine pour ralentir sa descente. Et lorsque Chopper rejoint la navigatrice de toute urgence, elle est aussi blanche qu'un cachet d'aspirine. Les pirates suivent, un par un. Le dernier à passer, c'est Luffy. Cela permet à Robin de vérifier sa théorie. Le singe descend-il de l'arbre ?

À première vue, oui. Le singe descend de l'arbre. Mais il faut voir comment ! La tête en avant, les bras sur le côté comme un avion et la bouche immense. L'archéologue soupire. C'est sûr, elle va réécrire la théorie de l'évolution. Le singe descend de l'arbre, oui, mais attention : il descend surtout de la plus grande bêtise du monde.

* * *

><p><strong>NdZ<strong> Voilà ! Je m'excuse d'avance pour la courte longueur des chapitres, je ne suis pas très inspirée en ce moment. J'ai plein d'idées pour d'autres trucs... Mais, promis, je garde ma ponctualité pour cette fic ! La semaine prochaine, on ira faire du camping !


	78. 77 Quand ils font du ccamping

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

Allez aujourd'hui, comme promis la semaine dernière, on va faire du camping avec les mugis ! C'est un essai pour un nouveau style d'écriture (hey Jackie, on pourrait presque appeler ça "écriture catalogue" xD) Ce chapitre est dédié à **RoronoaAgathou** qui m'avait lancé cette idée. J'espère que ça te plaira (j'en doute pas mais bon, on ne sait jamais...) Allez, hop ! Munissez-vous tous d'une casquette et d'un maillet, on va bien s'amuser...

_Pause réponse aux reviews_

_Poticmath : Merci pour ta review et pour ce trait de philosophie ! Pauvre petit Luffy x) Mais j'avoue que tu as bien raison._

_SushiDeL'Espace : Tout d'abord merci pour ta review ^^ Je suis ravie de voir autant d'enthousiasme ! Merci beaucoup beaucoup ! Et au passage, ton pseudo est absolument tordant x)_

_Une Nuit De Plus : Merci beaucoup :) C'est pas facile de faire du "touchant" avec eux… Ravie de savoir que ça t'a plu. (et si tu savais comme c'est encore plus cool de lire ça un dimanche quand il pleut *.*) Et j'en profite pour te remercier pour ta review sur "Deux hommes et quelques souvenirs" et oui ^^ Ce genre d'écrit est vraiment fun ! Mais c'est encore plus fun à lire à voix haute !_

And now, enjoy ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Quand ils font du camping<strong>

Quand ils font du camping, Franky a déjà finit de monter sa toile de tente immense et personnelle que Zorro n'a même pas encore trouvé le sens de la sienne.

Quand ils montent la toile des filles, Brook et Sanji se disputent l'orientation de l'entrée pendant que Chopper et Usopp plantent les sardines dans le sens que les filles ont exigé.

Quand ils préparent la bouffe, Sanji est très malheureux de n'avoir qu'un réchaud mais il est content de pouvoir employer la tête de mousse pour éplucher les pommes de terre.

Quand ils dorment sous toile de tente, Luffy s'écrie, enfantin et joyeux :

- Les gars, regardez ! Un moustique !

… et tout le monde se met à jurer salement.

Quand tout le monde est parfaitement éveillé et prêt pour la chasse au moustique, Zorro, dans son sommeil, l'écrase en se retournant dans son duvet.

Quand ils font la vaisselle, Nami change deux fois de tee-shirt : une fois après la vaisselle et une fois après l'essuyage.

Quand la navigatrice en a marre de changer de fringue, elle exige de quelqu'un d'autre pour faire la vaisselle à sa place.

Quand ils ont été désignés pour faire la vaisselle, Luffy fait des bulles avec la mousse, Chopper est trop petit pour atteindre le lavabo, Brook est trop grand, Zorro égare toujours une fourchette ou une cuillère, Usopp dessine des bonhommes au fond des assiettes sales et Robin est dispensée.

Quand ils reviennent au camping après une longue randonnée, Usopp a les orteils en compote, Chopper panse ses ampoules, Luffy a faim, Robin rédige dans son carnet les moindres détails de la promenade, Nami compte ses orteils pour vérifier qu'ils sont tous là, Chopper sort tout l'attirail anti-ampoule et Zorro s'endort au pied d'un arbre.

Quand ils font leur douche au bloc sanitaire, Franky chante (faux comme toujours), Brook chante (juste comme toujours), Luffy refait des bulles avec la mousse en appelant son voisin de cabine pour lui montrer, je cite, "la grosse qu'il vient de faire", Nami qui n'a pas suivi la conversation est ultra choquée et Usopp s'exclame qu'il vient d'élaborer une technique infaillible pour faire des bulles qui durent.

Quand ils font un festin, ils sont obligés de chuchoter après 23h parce qu'ils ont un couple avec enfant juste à côté.

Quand ils font des activités, Zorro et Sanji explosent toutes les balles de ping-pong, Robin envoie toujours le volant de badminton dans les ronces, Usopp grogne en supposant qu'elle le fait exprès, Chopper a le droit d'aller jouer à l'aire de jeu, Franky tient Luffy en laisse juste pour rire, Luffy aimerait vraiment aller à l'aire de jeux avec le renne et Nami préfère la piscine.

Quand ils vont à la piscine, ce sont toujours les mêmes qui font des raz-de-marée et qui noient les enfants qui n'avaient rien demandé.

Quand ils vont se coucher, Robin raconte des histoires pour les calmer puis, ils font un concours d'ombre chinoise.

Quand ils se lèvent, Zorro se prend toujours les pieds dans les cordes de la toile, Franky grogne lorsqu'il se retrouve avec la toile humide de rosée qui lui touche le bout du nez, Nami a une tête aussi horrible que d'habitude (mais en pire à cause des bestioles sous son matelas), Sanji allume sa cigarette sur le réchaud qui fait frémir la casserole d'eau, Chopper court aux toilettes à quatre pattes, Usopp se plaint de la température en s'emmitouflant dans sa veste en polaire et Robin est déjà levée depuis longtemps.

Quand ils ont envie de faire pipi en pleine nuit, Usopp réveille Zorro, Franky se souvient qu'il fait froid et n'a plus envie du tout, Nami se tortille en faisant couiner son matelas, Robin soupire de désespoir en acceptant d'escorter la navigatrice jusqu'au bloc sanitaire, Luffy trouve la cuvette froide mais s'endort tout de même dessus et Zorro se fait piquer par les moustiques en attendant que le sniper termine sa commission nocturne.

Quand ils ont envie de faire caca… Ils se retiennent le temps que les touristes s'éloignent un peu.

Quand ils se lavent les mains, ça finit toujours en bataille d'eau.

Quand il pleut, ils font des jeux de société, partie de belote, scrabble et crapette, sieste pour le même et dessin-bidouillage-bricolage pour ceux qui n'ont pas envie.

Quand ils visitent la région, Luffy se plaint tout le temps, Robin veut absolument aller voir les ruines antiques, Sanji farfouille pour trouver de nouvelles recettes, Chopper s'émerveille d'un rien, Usopp s'invente des histoires, Zorro se perd, Franky soupire en lui courant après, Nami fait un caca nerveux pour qu'on l'accompagne faire du shopping et Brook suit le mouvement.

Quand il fait beau, Nami bronze, Robin lit à l'ombre, les garçons vont à la piscine ou mangent des glaces.

Quand ils dépiquent la toile de tente, Chopper se retrouve dessous en hurlant qu'il étouffe, Luffy s'enroule dans les cordages, Sanji plie tout minutieusement, Usopp sue comme un bœuf pour tout faire rentrer dans les sacs, Nami fait le compte de chaque ustensile, Robin donne un coup de main en poursuivant sa lecture et Franky joue à tétris pour remettre chaque chose à sa place initiale pour le chemin du retour.

Quand ils se rendent compte que Brook et Zorro n'ont rien foutu, ils s'énervent un coup et les obligent à décharger en retournant au navire.

Et quand Luffy s'exclame qu'il n'avait rien fait non plus, il subit la même punition.

* * *

><p><strong>NdZ <strong>Oui, c'était un format un peu plus court que d'habitude, c'était un essai. J'avoue que ce thème était prédestiné aux vacances et que, franchement, ceux qui font du camping me le diront, on s'est tous retrouvé dans une de ces situations ^^ Non, il n'y a aucun vécu dans ce chapitre. Cordialement, Zuzu.

Et pour les reviews, c'est toujours dessous :)


	79. 78 La deuxième machine foirée

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

Yataboum ! On est dimanche ! C'est le jour "mugi", au moins, ça rime avec lundi et les autres... ^^ Nous allons révolutionner le système de semaine ! (ou pas) Bref. Aujourd'hui, un chapitre qui n'est pas sans rappeler la première machine foirée d'il y a quelques semaines. Et aujourd'hui, nous allons voyager. Si, si, c'est les vacances... **Admiralmos**, ce chapitre est pour toi. Tu avais deux idées qui se rapprochaient drôlement. Cadeau !

_Pause réponse aux reviews_

_Poticmath : merci pour ta review :) Et t'inquiète pas pour cette idée, elle est bien notée dans un petit coin, je ne l'oublie pas._

J'innove encore dans le style. Et surtout, je me fais plaisir. Au passage, je signale à mes adorables lecteurs que, pour cause de vacances, ce chapitre a été bêta-lu et non bêta-entendu. C'est ptèt pas grand chose mais ça change tout !

Enjoy ;)

* * *

><p><strong>La deuxième machine foirée<strong>

"À toute mauvaise première expérience, il faut toujours retenter !" Vous conviendrez que cette phrase ne veut rien dire mais, que voulez-vous ! Usopp a l'âme bricoleuse, pas littéraire. En voyant cette phrase écrite à la plume sur une feuille de papier scotchée sur la porte de l'atelier du sniper, Robin a comme qui dirait une mauvaise, juste très mauvaise intuition. Mais, comme elle n'est pas vraiment sûre et que, juste pour le suspens, elle se refuse de regarder à l'intérieur de l'atelier, elle a décidé après une courte concertation avec elle-même, de ne rien dire…

Peut-être aurait-elle dû. C'est ce qu'elle se dit lorsqu'elle et ses amis se retrouvent le derrière dans la poussière… entre les pattes d'un stégosaure.

Vous voulez plus d'explications, pas vrai ? Bon. Je vous l'accorde que c'est pour le moment un peu vague. Reprenons donc l'histoire depuis le début.

"Par une belle après-midi ensoleillée, le vent apportait des effluves sucrées d'un pays lointain où les femmes sont blondes et belles, où l'eau coule de source et…" STOP ! On s'emporte là ! Reprenons. Par une belle après-midi, sur le Sunny, Usopp a une idée soudaine qui lui traverse l'esprit. Jusque là, rien d'anormal. Bon, sur le navire, Zorro est en train de pioncer à la vigie, Luffy fait tourner le cadenas du frigo pour tenter de trouver le code, Franky joue aux dames chinoises avec Sanji, Nami bronze au soleil en lisant une histoire d'amour pathétique, Brook fait du violon sur le pont supérieur pendant que Robin s'exclame ahurie qu'elle ne savait pas que les ratels étaient des animaux si puissants de maléfice. Jusque là, rien d'anormal. Usopp a donc une idée. Et quoi de plus normal quand Usopp a une idée que de la réaliser illico presto sur le champ ?! C'est donc ce qu'il fait. Et c'est là que les choses se corsent. Parce que le sniper a eu l'idée d'inventer une espèce de monte-plat qui pourrait transporter des gens non pas de haut en bas mais d'avant en arrière. Une sorte d'ascenseur horizontal, quoi ! Le truc de gé-nie ! Avec le niveau intellectuel et l'ingéniosité d'Usopp… Mmmmh… Vous voyez ?! Vous le sentez venir le coup foireux ?! Donc, reprenons notre histoire. Usopp a une idée géniale, normal. Il s'enferme dans son atelier pour la réaliser, poil au nez. Afin que personne ne le dérange, il appose une feuille sur la porte pour informer ses compagnons de bord de ses travaux, c'est rigolo (qui a dit "poilodo" ?) Robin fait semblant de bouquiner et espionne son compagnon, ça n'étonne personne car c'est légion (et non, pas de poil au menton !) Et ensuite, ça s'excite ! (rhooooo, bande de coquins…) Oui, ça s'excite, ça s'excite carrément ! L'invention d'Usopp s'emballe, prend vie, se meuve (c'est pour que vous saisissiez l'idée). Usopp court, Usopp hurle, Usopp bave et morve sur le plancher (je vous mets dans la situation) et prévient en criant ses compagnons. Du style, "attention danger, ça va péter"… Hahaha ! Sauf que oui, ça pète vraiment. Ça fait un énorme POUF avec un gigantesque nuage de fumée.

Tout le monde tousse, ça pique les yeux, ça gratte la gorge. Et d'un seul coup, la terre tremble. Un stégosaure vient de poser sa grosse patte entre les neuf pirates ahuris.

Pour une machine foirée, celle-ci est vraiment pas mal !

Luffy lève les yeux vers le ciel en souriant comme un gosse. Ils ont vraiment remonté le temps. Nami est complètement perturbée par l'orientation des étoiles qui commencent à poindre dans le ciel grisâtre et elle est fermement agrippée à la manche de Robin qui scanne les environs à l'aide de son pouvoir. C'est que ce serait trop bête d'être tombé, le derrière dans le nid d'un tricératops. Pendant que Chopper hallucine devant la faune, Franky, les bras croisés et le pied battant le sol, regarde Usopp en fronçant les sourcils.

- C'est quoi encore ce bazar, Usopp ?! Tu nous expliques ?!

- Euh… là, j'avoue que je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. J'étais sur le point de mettre un système de…

- On s'en fout ! tranche Sanji aussi énervé que le cyborg. Tu nous répares ça, illico presto !

- Je crois qu'il y a plus urgent, déclare Robin en s'approchant.

Nami est toujours accrochée à elle, un peu effrayée par l'immense stature du stégosaure qui a vite fait détalé lorsque Luffy a projeté de le manger. L'archéologue tient son capitaine par l'oreille et elle surveille d'un œil le petit renne.

- Qui a-t-il de plus urgent que ses conneries ? demande Franky en désignant le sniper d'un index accusateur.

- Ce sont Brook et Zoro, souffle Nami.

- Ils ont mystérieusement disparus… conclut Robin.

Le problème est fâcheux, vous en conviendrez. Sauf si, éventuellement, on se place dans la tête de Sanji. Aussi, le problème sera sans réactions. En revanche, pour Chopper…

- Oh non ! C'est terrible ! s'exclame le médecin. Si ça se trouve, on les a oubliés sur le Sunny et ils sont en train de nous chercher en pleurant parce qu'ils ne nous trouvent pas !

- Nnnon, Chopper, assure Usopp. Zorro ne pleure pas et Brook ne peut pas pleurer. Donc non.

- Et puis, réfléchit une seconde ! renchérit le cuisinier en s'allumant une cigarette. Comme la tête de mousse pionce et que le squelette joue de son violon, ils n'ont pas dû voir que nous avons disparu.

Admettez tout de même que le cuisinier marque un point.

- J'espère juste qu'ils n'ont pas été désintégrés lorsque nous transitions dans l'espace temps, souffle Robin.

Et c'est la panique à bord. Non, pas à cause de la phrase de Robin, non. Pour ça, ils commencent à avoir l'habitude. Non, c'est soudainement le bazar parce qu'un certain Monkey D. Luffy a voulu voir ce que ça faisait de gratouiller le ventre d'un T-rex.

- Il est vachement chatouilleux celui-là, grogne le capitaine en faisant la moue.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! répliquent ses camarades en prenant leurs jambes à leurs cous.

Là, Usopp se dit qu'il doit réagir. Et vite. Il tente de se souvenir comment tout ça a pu arriver (je ne vous refais pas le topo depuis le début sinon, ça ne se finira jamais) et se rappelle que c'est en triturant un bouton que l'explosion étrange a eu lieu. En fouillant dans le fond de son sac, Usopp déniche une boîte de pastille vide, un interrupteur de télécommande, des fils de fers de toutes les couleurs, une pile et une minuscule ampoule. Il bidouille son machin tout en courant (balèze le gars) en se laissant guider par les mains de Robin qui avait bien remarqué que son compère n'était pas très concentré. Le souffle chaud et le cri rugissant du T-rex envoie les pirates au sol. Et avant que le dinosaure ne fasse d'eux son quatre-heure, Usopp tend sa machine et, POUF ! Il zappe. Littéralement.

D'un seul coup de télécommande inter-temporelle (ne me demandez pas comment ça marche, mais ça marche), les pirates allongés au sol se retrouvent au milieu d'une rue pavée pleine de boue en pleine Révolution française.

- Arf, je préférais les dinosaures, boude Luffy. Au moins, ça se mangeait et en plus, le paysage était beaucoup plus exotique.

- Toi, on t'a pas demandé ton avis ! hurle Nami en se plaquant au sol pour éviter les tirs de canon.

Franky, la main en visière, reste debout pour observer les environs.

- Hahaha ! ricane-t-il tout à coup. Allez-y, venez m'battre ! J'crains pas les chatouilles !

Et il redevient sérieux alors que Luffy bredouille un : "pas comme les T-rex" quasi inaudible. Les combats font rage et les pirates sont bloqués dans une embuscade. Chopper se rend compte qu'ils ont peut-être laissés Zorro et Brook au temps des dinosaures et il se met à pleurer dans les bras de Robin. L'archéologue n'est pas très rassurée avec toutes ces pétarades. Sanji s'approche d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras de gentlemen, se disant au passage qu'il en profitera un peu. Sauf que, POUF ! Il n'a pas le temps. À peine a-t-il esquissé un mouvement de bras qu'Usopp zappe, tétanisé par cette guerre dont il ne pige rien. Et les pirates se retrouvent au beau milieu d'une fête médiévale dans un Japon gris et sale.

À leur apparition, quelques hommes tirent leurs armes, des femmes crient et des enfants pleurent. Les hommes s'approchent en criant dans une langue qu'ils ne saisissent pas.

- Zappe, Usopp, souffle Luffy. On est tombé sur une chaine cryptée. Je pige que dalle !

Et POUF ! Aussi vite qu'ils étaient arrivés, les voilà repartis. Pour quelle destination cette fois-ci ?! Centre-ville de Marakech, en plein milieu du marché. Aussitôt Chopper se bouche le nez et les autres s'émerveillent. Ils sont saisis par la beauté des couleurs, la diversité des odeurs. Un soleil chaud leur tombe doucement sur la nuque. Les gens glissent autour d'eux, trop pressés par l'agitation et animés par leurs propres pulsions pour voir les pirates débarquant de nulle part. Seule une petite fille pose sur eux un regard étonné. Nami lui sourit. Elle lui répond d'un signe de main et s'approche. Elle s'exclame :

- C'est drôle ! Tout à l'heure, le monsieur aux cheveux verts m'a parlé de vous !

- Quoi ?! Un monsieur aux cheveux verts ?

La fillette hoche de la tête.

- Il a dit qu'il vous cherchait. Je sais que c'est vous, on ne peut pas vous louper ici.

- Et on est où ?! demande Nami étonnée.

- Au marché des épices.

- Et quelle année sommes-nous ?

Robin est tellement froide que la gamine est un peu intimidée.

- Euh… 1999…

- Oh, je vois. Merci beaucoup jeune fille.

Elle se tourne vers Usopp et lui énonce une théorie compliquée comme quoi Zorro (et éventuellement Brook) voyage dans une autre dimension que la leur mais qu'il voyage au même rythme qu'eux, c'est-à-dire, lorsque qu'Usopp use de sa zapette. Aussi, en visitant d'autres époques, sans doute vont-ils finir par se retrouver.

- Oh non, soupire Sanji. C'est tellement plus calme sans l'autre idiot. Dis-moi gamine, le gars avec des cheveux verts, il est parti ?!

- Mmh, mmh, affirme la petite. Enfin, il a disparu. Comme ça ! POUF !

- Comme ça ? demande Usopp en appuyant sur son bouton.

Et POUF ! Un silence de consternation suit cette action aussi stupide que censée.

- Alors là, bravo, Usopp, déclare Franky moqueur. Là, c'est le summum de la connerie. Bien joué. Comment on retourne auprès de la gosse pour avoir sa réponse ?!

- Et pourquoi on est enfermés au juste ? demande le petit renne en tirant sur de lourds barreaux en fer.

Effectivement. Nos pirates préférés sont enfermés. Mais où, pourquoi ? Et surtout quand ?

La suite, au prochain chapitre.

* * *

><p><strong>NdZ<strong> Moui, je sais ce que vous allez dire. Ce chapitre, nianiania, se termine comme une bouse, nianiania. J'en conviens, c'est fait exprès, bande de mollusques ! J'espère que ça t'a plu admiralmos ! Tu m'avais demandé un voyage dans le temps et, après une connerie de Usopp ou Luffy, les mugis se retrouvent dans une autre époque historique. Deux en un ! Et donc, rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour la suite. Quel suspens !

Et pour les reviews, c'est simple... Il faut écrire son petit commentaire dans le rectangle, cliquer sur le petit bouton "valider" et... POUF !


	80. 79 La résolution de la seconde machine

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

Punaise, la semaine est tellement longue quand m penchant sur le chapitre du jour, j'ai cru que j'avais oublié de poster la semaine dernière ^.^ Et puis après, je me suis dit que vous auriez réagit alors, j'ai supposé que j'avais pas oublié. Et voici donc en ce chouette dimanche, la seconde partie de la deuxième machine foirée. Nos pirates vont-ils retrouver leurs amis perdus ou est-ce que Zorro et Brook sont perdus dans l'univers interstellaire et temporel à tout jamais ? Ce chapitre contient une excellente idée de **Plume de Zèbre**.

Enjoy ;)

* * *

><p><strong>La résolution de la seconde machine foirée<strong>

La cellule dans laquelle ils se trouvent est grise, sale, un peu humide et très sombre. La lucarne tout en haut du mur du fond n'est pas très grande mais suffisante pour y faire passer un Luffy en caoutchouc. Robin pourrait très bien utiliser son pouvoir pour…

- Usopp, à quoi tu penses ?! Utilise ta zapette pour nous sortir de là, débile !

- Hein ?!

Sanji soupire bruyamment en se passant une main sur le visage.

- Nami chériiie ! Il n'a rien écouté à notre plan d'évasion !

- Qui t'a parlé de plan d'évasion ? demande Luffy. Robin a dit qu'elle voulait savoir où et quand on avait atterris ! Alors, on attend.

Alors, ils attendent. Une minute en silence. Une deuxième minute dans l'impatience. À la troisième minute, Luffy se tourne vers Robin et déclare :

- Je commence à avoir faim.

- Bon. Sortons d'ici pour voir comment ça se passe, soupire l'archéologue.

- Non ! hurle Chopper. Il ne faut pas bouger d'ici ! Et si Zorro et Brook revenaient ?

Mais personne n'écoute le médecin, Luffy brise les barreaux, Sanji sur ses talons. Les deux femmes suivent le mouvement alors qu'Usopp se demande ce qu'il a fichu de la fameuse zapette. Franky pose sa grosse main sur le crâne de Chopper et réplique :

- T'inquiète p'tit gars, on finira bien par retrouver les deux idiots.

Et voilà donc les pirates à explorer leur geôle. Au détour d'un couloir, ils trouvent une meurtrière. Robin y jette un rapide coup d'œil et souffle bruyamment.

- Pourquoi tu soupires ? C'est naze ?!

- Moyen-Âge anglais. Une période de chevalerie et de guerres sanglantes sans grand intérêt. Usopp ? Pouvons-nous continuer le voyage ?!

- Et bien…

Oui. Usopp a perdu la télécommande temporelle. Il se fait incendier par Nami, insulter par Sanji et morver dessus par Chopper. La classe. Alors, Usopp réfléchit. Il pose son doigt sur son crâne en songeant.

Et POUF !

- Haha ! s'exclame Luffy. C'est drôle aussi de cacher la télécommande son ton chapeau ! Sacré Usopp ! Oula, il fait chaud ! On est où ?!

Autour des pirates, c'est le désert à perte de vue. Du sable, du sable, du sable, une caravane de chameaux et, au loin, une pyramide en construction.

- Trop cool ! s'écrient Luffy, Chopper et Usopp qui ont décidé de faire une visite guidée de l'intérieur des pyramides.

Évidemment, ils se font refouler à l'entrée par de drôles de prêtres et même un immense gars avec une coiffe bizarre leur hurle dessus dans une langue qu'ils ne comprennent pas.

- L'Egypte ancien est très complexe, souffle Robin à ses amis. Mais je crois comprendre que ces trois loustics vont avoir le droit à la peine capitale.

- QUOI ?! hurlent-ils tous.

- Ça veut dire quoi "capitale" ?

L'innocence de Chopper le perdra. Les pirates prennent donc leurs jambes à leurs cous, le plus grand pharaon d'Egypte et toute son armée à leurs trousses. D'un commun accord, Usopp zappe. Et POUF ! Les pirates se retrouvent dans le futur ! Robin se cache les yeux en s'écriant qu'elle ne veut pas être spoilée sur la fin de One Piece et le sniper change de chaine.

POUF !

Les sept amis se retrouvent au beau milieu d'un village en pleine montagne. Ils ont du mal à respirer et pour cause.

- Le Machu Picchu ! s'exclame Nami en regardant le paysage qui s'offre à elle. Nous sommes à l'époque des incas ! Des vrais incas !

L'engouement de la navigatrice est aussitôt partagé par le capitaine. Là où la jeune femme pense à l'or, Luffy songe à de la viande de lama. Soudain, l'archéologue pousse un cri. Sanji se retourne instantanément, Franky lève un sourcil.

- Y s'passe quoi ?!

- Vous savez que les incas ont l'habitude des sacrifices humains ?

- Ouais, enfin ce ne sont que des suppositions, réplique Chopper en haussant les épaules.

- C'est quoi le rapport, Robin d'amour ?!

La jeune femme désigne d'un doigt une estrade au milieu d'une grande place. Les autochtones sont sur le point d'exécuter un squelette à afro pleurnichant qu'il s'excuse, qu'à cause de la robe longue, il n'avait pas vu que son bourreau était un homme.

- Brook ! s'écrie Luffy en accourant.

- Et où est Zorrooooo ! hurle Chopper sentant les larmes monter lentement.

- Hé, hurle pas comme ça ! Tu sais bien que j'ai horreur qu'on me réveille aussi brusquement.

Allongé juste à côté d'eux, menotté à un poteau de bois, Zorro s'étire… avant de se rendre compte qu'il est attaché au beau milieu de nulle part !

- Bordel ! C'est quoi leur problème ?!

Une fois les deux manquants libérés, Usopp zappe. POUF ! Pour rezapper aussitôt. POUF ! Oui, se trouver à Hiroshima en période de guerre est fortement déconseillé…

Les pirates au chapeau de paille au complet prennent le temps de se poser sur un banc au cœur d'une Florence classique en pleine ébullition. Ils font le point.

Ils ont un Usopp. Un "débile de crétin d'inutile" Usopp, ajoute Sanji.

Ils ont une télécommande les téléportant mystérieusement d'une époque à l'autre de manière tout à fait aléatoire.

Ils ont un Luffy qui est en train de s'égarer. Robin intervient.

Ils ont eu peur de perdre deux de leurs membres. Brook est tellement remué par les évènements incompréhensibles qui lui sont arrivés qu'il ne daigne même pas faire une blague de squelette. Continuons.

Ils ont un problème.

- Comment on rentre ?

- Pourquoi tu me regardes, Nami ?! J'en sais pas plus que toi ! Tu sais bien que je fabrique des machines, je ne les résolve pas forcément !

Un soupir collectif traverse la petite troupe, sauf Brook toujours muet et Luffy parce qu'il bouffe un truc qu'il a déniché on ne sait où. Sanji propose de faire du tourisme local en regardant les belles demoiselles avec un air envieux, Franky se dit que les gens vont les trouver drôlement bizarres. Déjà que dans leur vie normale, on les dévisage quand ils font du tourisme alors, là…

- Ok, soupire Usopp. On rentre.

Et POUF ! Un coup de zapette magique et…

- Je trouve que le Sunny ressemble vachement à un navire de viking, déclare Zorro.

- Tais-toi et bats-toi ! hurle Sanji en se fritant avec les barbares.

- Avec grand plaisir !

Et une féroce bataille nordique a lieu. Tout en regardant les hommes se battre, Nami donne un coup de coude à Robin :

- Hé, ce serait drôle si c'était les gars qui battaient Napoléon à Waterloo, tu ne crois pas ?!

L'archéologue a un petit rire. Les deux femmes ont juste le temps de reprendre leur souffle que… POUF ! Elles se retrouvent sur le Titanic.

- Oh, oh. C'est pas bon ça.

Usopp soupire. Si seulement il avait la volonté de mener ses amis dans un lieu sûr. Hahaha, riez-vous, chers lecteurs ! Où serait le plaisir si, en un claquement de doigt, ils étaient de retour, home sweet home ? Bon, les pirates profitent un peu du paquebot, mais juste parce que Franky faisait l'enfant gâté en trépignant sur place, au risque de passer à travers le plancher. Puis, Usopp zappe.

POUF ! Au beau milieu des plaines glacées d'Antarctique, personne ne souhaite savoir ni l'époque, ni la température de l'endroit où ils ont atterris.

POUF ! Ils se retrouvent poursuivis par des hommes du néolithique visiblement affamés. C'est sportif les voyages dans le temps !

POUF ! Dans une pièce faiblement éclairée, les pirates observent New York qui s'éveille sous leurs yeux. La Statue de la Liberté est presque terminée mais pas tout à fait. Ils entendent un morceau de musique entraînant provenant de la pièce voisine. Ils soupirent. La ville est jolie vue d'ici.

- M'enfin, rien ne remplace l'océan, assure Franky. Sunny me manque.

- Ouais, soupire le petit renne. Moi aussi. J'aime bien son odeur.

- Et j'ai toujours faim.

- Tu as tout le temps faim…

- Usopp ! File-moi ça ! exige soudainement Luffy en désignant la zapette.

Fatigué et las, le sniper tend l'appareil à son capitaine qui, d'un air solennel, tend son index au-dessus du bouton en déclarant :

- Ô génie de la télécommande magique, emmène-nous sur notre cher navire !

Et POUF ! Le navire à tête de lion est retrouvé avec beaucoup d'émotions. Usopp écrase sa télécommande en jurant, la main sur le cœur, que désormais, il n'inventera plus rien d'étrange. Ses amis le croient presque.

Et les lecteurs et auteurs chafouins que nous sommes supposons sans mal qu'Usopp tiendra parole… jusqu'à la prochaine illumination.

* * *

><p><strong>NdZ<strong> Voilà Plume, c'était pour ton égypte ancienne ^^ J'espère que ça vous a tous bien plu et que vous passez un très bon dimanche !

Pour les reviews, c'est toujours dessous :) Seulement pour les plus courageux qui n'ont pas peur de disparaître en cliquant sur le bouton "valider"


	81. 80 Plan canicule

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

Par les temps qui courent, on se pose tous la question : que faire quand il fait vraiment chaud ? Non parce que c'est vrai, nous ne pouvons décemment rien faire en plein cagnard et on se fait chier dès qu'on se trouve au frais dans la maison... Alors quoi ? Manger des glaces à longueur de journée ou lire un petit chapitre bien sucré ?! **Lau'Linsomniaque**, ça, c'est une idée de toi ! Et c'est un cadeau bien frais, à consommer avec des glaçons et sans modération !

Enjoy ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Plan canicule<strong>

Le thermomètre sur le pont supérieur indique +37°C. Le plan canicule a été mis en place afin d'éviter à Chopper de finir comme la glace de Luffy, c'est-à-dire, écrasée par terre dans une mare de sang. Oui. C'était une glace à la mure.

- Oh non, petit cochon ! soupire Franky. Un petit pont tout propre lavé par mes soins et toi, tu trouves rien de mieux que de m'écraser ta glace dessus. T'es pas cool.

Allez savoir pourquoi ou comment, le cyborg ne semble pas du tout affecté par la chaleur. Usopp et Robin ont deux-trois théories à ce sujet…

Théorie une : Franky s'est mis de la laine de verre à l'intérieur, du coup, il est superbement bien isolé ce con.

Théorie deux : Franky a les tuyaux de son réservoir à glaçon qui lui parcourt intégralement le corps.

Théorie trois : Franky a des brumisateurs intégrés.

Et pendant que le charpentier nettoie les conneries de son capitaine en sifflotant sous un soleil de plomb, le fameux capitaine se traine jusqu'au congélateur. Il s'écrase mollement contre la porte blindée et soupire de désespoir.

- Sanjiiiii… une glace…

Assis à même le sol, torse-nu en bermuda, les jambes écartés et s'éventant le visage à l'aide d'un éventail, le cuisinier réplique :

- Je t'en ai donné une il y a dix minutes à peine.

- Mais j'ai même pas eu le temps de la manger.

Sanji soupire et s'allonge sur le dos dans un bruit sourd.

- Robin t'avait pourtant dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de sortir avec ta glace par ce temps. Je suis désolé mais tu as bouffé ton quota de glace pour la journée, reviens demain.

Luffy soupire ostensiblement et part se réfugier dans le salon, près de l'aquarium où Usopp est en train de faire des croquis d'inventions sur un cahier. À côté du sniper, un mini ventilateur de son invention envoie un peu de fraîcheur au jeune homme. Lorsque son capitaine pénètre dans la pièce, il relève le nez de son cahier et se met à sourire.

- Il fait chaud hein ?!

- Crève !... Il fait mégaaaa trop chaud ! Et j'ai plus le droit de prendre une glace.

- Mon pauvre. Viens t'allonger à côté de moi. Mon ventilo est assez grand pour deux.

Et sans demander son reste, Luffy sautille jusqu'à son sniper et s'allonge à côté. Il s'endort aussitôt, bercé par le bruit régulier du ventilateur et par sa brise légère.

Assise sur son transat, les pieds sur la paroi de l'aquarium, Robin détourne la tête et se met à rire doucement en voyant Luffy ronfler comme un bienheureux.

- Au moins, il ne risque pas de nous casser les pieds.

- Mmh, je m'en doutais, réplique Usopp. C'est le bruit ! Luffy a toujours été hyper sensible aux sons lorsqu'il s'endort.

L'archéologue sourit doucement avant de se replonger dans son livre, secouant son verre de thé glacé pour faire tinter les glaçons.

Dans la bibliothèque où tous les rideaux ont été tirés, Nami est penchée sur ses cartes. Franky lui a prêté une colonne qui ventile de l'air frais. La température est donc très raisonnable dans la pièce. La navigatrice a l'impression de s'être coupée du monde un instant. Lorsqu'elle en a marre, elle se rend en cuisine chercher une glace.

- Ouah ! Il fait vraiment une chaleur de fou ! On irait bien à la piscine, non ?!

- Impossible, Nami chérie, réplique Sanji toujours allongé au sol à s'éventer frénétiquement. Chopper nous a interdit de nous exposer au soleil avant 17h…

- Quel rabat-joie.

- Il pense à notre santé. En même temps, je le comprends… C'est que ce n'est pas vraiment le bon moment pour faire une insolation.

La navigatrice songe un instant. Et approuve la réplique du coq par un hochement de tête. Elle ouvre le congélateur, prend sa glace et se sert un énorme verre de coca bien frais. Soudain, Brook ouvre violemment la porte et la referme aussitôt derrière lui.

- Les amis ! Je viens d'inventer le tube de l'été ! Je l'ai intitulé "de la fraîcheur du Pôle Nord" !

Et blong ! Il donne un grand coup de médiator sur ses cordes de guitare. Pendant un instant, Sanji cesse de s'éventer et relève la tête. Il lance un regard mauvais au squelette, fortement appuyé par ce même regard de la part de la navigatrice.

- Oh… ça, c'est ce qui s'appelle "un vent glacial", yohohoho !

Et le musicien sort de la cuisine en fredonnant son nouvel air qu'il va de ce pas interpréter au salon.

Dans le laboratoire du médecin, le cyborg est penché sur le microscope qu'il a promis de réparer. Il relève la tête et regarde par la fenêtre. Un long soupir passe la barrière de ses lèvres.

- C'est pas vrai… Chopper !

- Mmmmoui, quoi…

Allongé sur sa desserte en métal réservée aux opérations, le petit médecin ne bouge pas d'un poil.

- Zorro est encore en train de pioncer en plein soleil…

- Oh non… je lui ai pourtant dit que c'était mauvais…

- J'ai le droit de le foutre à la flotte ?!

- Pour la quatrième fois, Franky, non, soupire le renne en tournant sa tête vers son compère qui fait une moue boudeuse. Tu sais très bien qu'il risquerait l'hydrocution.

Chopper ferme les yeux en inspirant très fort. Il se met à chuchoter :

- J'ai une trompette dans le placard sous la pendule…

Un rictus traverse le visage de Franky et un courant d'air traverse le labo…

- Aaaaah, soupire Chopper. Ça fait du bien un peu d'air.

À l'intérieur du salon, Brook termine son morceau sur un couac de trompette.

- Euh… déclare Usopp. C'était quoi ça ?!

- J'ai pas pété, promis ! s'exclame le squelette la main sur son cœur ou du moins, la main sur la place qu'occupait jadis son cœur.

Les beuglements de Zorro à l'encontre du cyborg informent aussitôt le reste de l'équipage sur l'origine du fameux couac. Le bretteur enragé entre dans le salon.

- On n'a pas idée de réveiller les gens avec une trompette à deux centimètres de l'oreille ! J'ai plus de tympan droit maintenant !

- Oui bah nous, si ! réplique Usopp. Bon, sauf Brook mais c'est une autre histoire.

- Oui et Luffy dort, donc… chut ! assure Robin en posant son index sur ses lèvres.

Le bretteur soupire en se rendant compte qu'il n'est pas arrivé dans la salle de bain comme il le pensait. Vexé, il s'assied sur le canapé et écarte ses orteils pour s'occuper. La porte donnant sur la cuisine s'ouvre alors sur Sanji.

- Tiens ? s'étonne Zorro. T'as laissé tombé la cravate ?!

- Tu peux pas comprendre, face de poulpe. Elle me collait au torse, c'était désagréable.

Zorro ricane et Nami réplique :

- Quelle idée aussi de garder la cravate torse-nu…

Sanji hausse les épaules avant d'annoncer :

- Cocktail de 16h ! Robin d'amour, tu peux appeler Chopper et Franky ?

L'archéologue ferme les yeux en effectuant un élégant geste du bras. Dans la minute qui suit, les deux compagnons manquants sont de la partie. Et Luffy dort toujours, les bras écartés sur le plancher. Les pirates dégustent en silence leur boisson fraîche. Le renne s'en trouve même ragaillardit. Il propose de faire une bataille d'eau mais tout le monde se souvient que ça n'avait pas forcément bien fini la première fois alors…

- Non Chopper. Un autre jour peut-être…

En attendant que le soleil descende un peu et que les pirates puissent aller se baigner dans leur piscine sans crainte, Franky ramène la colonne ventilateur de la bibliothèque et l'installe au centre du salon pour rafraîchir ses compagnons. Usopp poursuit ses croquis, Nami et Robin bouquinent, Luffy pionce toujours, ses cheveux balayés par le ventilateur, et Zorro ne tarde pas à l'imiter. Les bras derrière la nuque, le dos contre la porte, le bretteur se met à ronfler. Franky déclare qu'il va aller surveiller les horizons à la vigie et Brook le traite de fou. Le squelette est très occupé à ventiler le petit médecin et Sanji est parti faire un brin de vaisselle, pour s'occuper.

Après un calme plat infini, soudainement la voix de Franky résonne dans les haut-parleurs :

- Alerte ! Il y a un énorme iceberg qui se dirige droit sur nous !

- Hein ?!

En une seconde et demie, les huit pirates sont sur le pont… Et en sept dixième exactement, Franky les balance dans la piscine du Sunny… On saluera son initiative, ça partait d'un bon sentiment. Mais bon, envoyer les fruits du démon à la flotte sans prévenir… C'était pas très malin. Heureusement que Sanji et Zorro sont très réactifs. Et on remerciera Nami pour la punition a hauteur de la bêtise : Franky privé de glace ET de piscine.

- Notre navigatrice est terrible, assure Robin les pieds dans l'eau.

- Oh ça oui ! déclare Luffy. Mais bon. Elle m'a filé la part de glace de Franky alors, je peux pas vraiment lui en vouloir…

* * *

><p><strong>NdZ<strong> Et voilà comment ils font quand il fait très chaud. **Lau'**, j'espère que ça t'a plu ^^ J'me suis bien amusée à l'écrire et je suis sincèrement désolée pour Franky. Moui, ça doit être dur d'être privé de glace et de piscine par un temps pareil...

Pour les reviews c'est toujours dessous :)


	82. 81 Archéo-time

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

Aujourd'hui, une petite idée proposée par **Poticmath**, Robin et ses fouilles archéologiques ! Alors bon, je me suis un peu emportée sur la fin mais, c'est pas ma faute. J'ai sans doute été très inspirée par le livre que je suis en train de lire. Roy Lewis, tout est ta faute, hyaaaa ! M'enfin, bref.

Enjoy ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Archéo-time<strong>

Assise à même le sol à passer un pinceau sur un muret pour enlever les résidus de sables qui daignent encore s'y accrocher, Robin sourit alors que mille pensées se télescopent harmonieusement dans son esprit. Est-ce que ce mur servait d'enceinte à un château ? Ou bien est-ce juste une bordure de chemin ? Ou alors…

- Robiiiin ! hurle Luffy en courant dans sa direction comme un débile.

- Stop ! s'exclame l'archéologue en arrêtant son capitaine avec ses mains. Tu vas faire des bêtises.

- Mais…

- Oui, c'est pourquoi Luffy ?!

- J'ai trouvé une hachette enfouie !

La jeune femme soupire de désespoir avant de relâcher son capitaine en lui offrant un large sourire.

- C'est bien. Mais si tu trouves quelque chose de plus intéressant, surtout, tu me le dis.

Il affirme du chef et s'en retourne sans rien ajouter, déposant au passage l'outil près des autres objets trouvés. Robin soupire en se demandant si c'était une bonne idée d'initier ses amis aux fouilles archéologiques…

Il faut dire aussi que lorsqu'elle avait trouvé cet important site, vestige d'une civilisation antique, elle n'avait pas pu résister et il avait fallut qu'elle se précipite pour en découvrir les moindres parcelles. Elle avait alors constaté en criant de joie que le site n'avait jamais été fouillé. Et elle avait réquisitionnés ses amis pour l'aider. Certes, elle aurait pu y arriver seule. Mais, c'est nettement plus drôle de le faire à plusieurs. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle pensait…

Car elle voit l'étendue des dégâts : Zorro dort en ronflant, Nami fait la gueule, Franky et Usopp font le concours de celui qui remue le plus de terre et le pauvre petit Chopper qui se prend la terre en pleine tête n'arrête pas d'éternuer. Robin soupire en se levant. Il est l'heure d'une petite leçon d'archéologie.

- Les amis !

- Oh Robin, tu viens me montrer ta culotte ? demande Brook en relevant la tête de son ouvrage.

L'interpellée soupire. Il n'y a guère que le squelette qui exécute bien sa mission.

- Non Brook. Je suis venue remotiver ces troupes éparses…

- Robin d'amouuur ! J'ai préparé un cocktail pour te donner du courage !

- Je n'en ai pas besoin, Sanji, merci. Rassemblement ! s'exclame-t-elle en poussant Zorro pour le réveiller.

- Robin, souffle Nami. Sérieusement, tu nous emmerdes avec tes fouilles !

- Un peu de politesse, jeune fille.

L'archéologue est très sérieuse et passablement énervée par l'attitude de ses compères. Chopper se demande même pourquoi elle n'a pas insulté la navigatrice en lui balançant son pinceau à la figure comme le laisse présager l'éclat mauvais dans son regard. Robin soupire profondément et fait asseoir ses camarades en arc de cercle autour d'elle.

Et elle leur fait une leçon, au beau milieu des vestiges d'une civilisation révolue, alors que Brook continue d'épousseter minutieusement et un par un les os d'un des anciens habitants du site. Robin explique avec patience l'importance de l'archéologie, son but dans la découverte du siècle oublié, et patati, et patata. Elle redonne ensuite à chacun des pirates une mission simple pour l'aider dans la découverte et l'exhumation de ce site. Zorro et Luffy se chargent de déblayer les habitations à l'Ouest pendant qu'Usopp et Franky se chargent de celles de l'Est. Elle laisse à Chopper la protection et le classement de tous les outils trouvés sur le site. Le petit renne doit les rendre utilisables et les classer par usages, selon ce qui lui semble le plus logique : les outils de travail de la terre, les ustensiles de cuisine, les armes, etc. Sanji, lui, est chargé de faire le tour du site pour repérer d'éventuelles anomalies, trous dans les murs, signes de batailles, etc. et pour délimiter ce qui s'apparente à un village. Nami doit dessiner le village et prendre notes de toutes les trouvailles de son amie pendant que le musicien de l'équipe continue de nettoyer son congénère. Blague de squelette.

- Nami, tu noteras également que le mur d'enceinte a été construit en trois palliés distincts, sans doute à cause d'évènements extérieurs…

La jeune navigatrice soupire en griffonnant sur son papier. Robin se retourne et regarde son amie agacée.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demande-t-elle.

- Nan, désolée Robin, ce n'est pas contre toi mais… c'est ennuyant tout ça…

Pour l'archéologue, c'est plutôt dessiner des cartes qu'elle trouve ennuyant au plus haut point. Mais, comme elle n'a pas envie de se fâcher avec son amie avec tout le travail qu'elles ont encore à accomplir, Robin se met à sourire et s'approche.

- Tu n'aimes pas les histoires, Nami ?

- Si. Mais je préfère les lire.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu crois que nous sommes en train de faire ?

- On gratouille de la poussière…

- Que nenni, Nami. Nous sommes en train de reconstruire une histoire, d'écrire dans une langue qui nous est familière une histoire écrite dans une langue que même moi je ne connais pas. Tu ne trouves pas ça génial ?

- Bof.

- Oh, voyons, un petit effort.

Robin relève la tête pour regarder le travail de ses amis. Elle a un petit sourire satisfait. Comme quoi, quand ils y mettent du leur, ils bossent bien ces pirates. Bon, évidemment, Robin ne vous dira pas de quels subterfuges elle a usé pour convaincre les plus flemmards…

- Regarde, déclare la brune en désignant une habitation sortie de terre par Luffy et Zorro.

Nami se retourne et regarde la petite maison de pierre devant laquelle Brook reconstruit un squelette à partir de son propre modèle.

- Ici, vivait cet homme, déclare Robin en désignant du doigt le squelette partiellement reconstitué. Il devait être heureux dans cette maison qu'il avait construite de ses mains. Approchons-nous…

Elle s'avance et entre dans une autre vie…

- Cet homme vivait du travail de la terre et de ses récoltes. Ces outils, il les avait fabriqués lui-même avec les ressources qu'il avait trouvé autour de lui. Les arbres, les rochers, les dunes… Il a tout utilisé ! Il a bâtit cette maison de ses propres mains et il a…

- Robin ! s'exclame Luffy depuis l'intérieur. Je te promets que j'ai trouvé un truc hautement plus intéressant que la hache de tout à l'heure !

L'archéologue entre dans l'habitation suivie de Nami qui prend des notes sur son cahier. Au milieu de la maisonnette, Zorro et Luffy ont exhumé deux autres corps. Le sourire de Robin s'élargit.

- Notre homme a installé sa famille dans cette maison construite de ses mains.

- Comment il s'appelait ? demande le capitaine.

- Je ne sais pas on pourrait lui donner un nom !

- Rudy !

- D'accord. Rudy avait donc installé sa femme…

Elle interroge Luffy du regard qui ne trouve rien de mieux que de déclarer :

- Bettrave !

- Sa femme Bettrave et son fils…

- Eliott, soupire Zorro.

- Sacrée famille, souffle la navigatrice.

- Rudy avait appris à Eliott à se servir d'une hache, poursuit Robin en sortant de la maison pour aller trouver Chopper et les outils dénichés sur le site. Et il avait également offert à sa femme une merveilleuse batterie de cuisine.

- Où ça ? demande Sanji en arrivant.

- Juste là ! Céramique de l'époque et argile certifié imperméable ! Bettrave s'en servait pour cuisiner les petits lapins qu'Eliott lui rapportait de ses chasses.

- Et Rudy, il bossait pas ? demande Luffy en passant la tête par la cheminée de l'habitation qu'il vient de déboucher.

- Bien sûr que si ! Il avait son champ.

- Où ça ?

Sanji désigne une parcelle un peu plus loin en interrogeant l'archéologue du regard.

- Exact ! Juste là. On voit parfaitement la délimitation de son champ. D'ailleurs, il devait être souvent dérangé par des bêtes, type chien errant, car il a bâti un mur tout autour pour protéger ses cultures.

- Rudy avait à nourrir toute sa famille avec ça ?

- Balèze le mec, souffle Zorro.

- Oh, il n'était pas seul. Rudy et Bettrave avaient leurs voisins. Sans doute un membre de la famille de l'un où de l'autre avec qui ils partageaient la terre, les récoltes et les soirées au coin du feu à se raconter des histoires.

- Ils se racontaient quel genre d'histoire ? demande Chopper.

Robin hésite un instant, passant un doigt pensif sur ses lèvres. Luffy s'exclame en sortant de la maison :

- Ils racontaient des batailles épiques contre des éléphants et des tigres énormes !

- Peut-être, souffle Robin.

- Mais pas du tout ! s'exclame Franky en rapportant un tas de morceaux d'écorces. Ils se racontaient des histoires de voyages !

Il tend une écorce à l'archéologue qui s'émerveille :

- Mais où avez-vous déniché ça ?

- Sous une vieille couche de boue séchée ! déclare Usopp en arrivant à son tour. Le village a dû être enseveli sous des coulées de laves ou de boue. Tout est très bien conservé dessous !

Les pirates observent alors les dessins tracés sur les bouts d'écorces. Des représentations de tempêtes en pleine mer (Grand Line était déjà féroce), des batailles entre les hommes et des fuites en pleine nuit. Robin tente de reconstituer la guerre qui a fait fuir Rudy et sa famille pour ses amis qui l'écoutent avec passion.

- Dure vie, souffle Sanji.

- Pauvre p'tit gars, ajoute Franky.

- Tu pleures ?

- Crève Luffy, c'est juste que j'ai une de ces satanées poussières qui m'est rentrée dans l'œil…

Les pirates rient doucement du mensonge de leur ami. Nami s'exclame alors :

- "La triste fin de Rudy ou comment un homme traversa Grand Line pour faire vivre sa famille". Ça claque comme titre de livre non ?

- Pardon ?

- Bah oui, Robin ! Tu m'as dit que ce site était une histoire ! Mais les histoires de nos jours, elles sont écrites ! Alors, on va remettre ce site à neuf et on va écrire son histoire !

Elle ne donne pas le fond de sa pensée qui est d'ensuite vendre le livre et se faire la plus grosse rentrée d'argent honnête qu'ils n'aient jamais eu, mais Robin arrête son délire en déclarant :

- C'est une bonne idée ! Nous pourrions laisser le livre ici, bien à l'abri des regards indiscrets et laisser ainsi les plus grands aventuriers s'y plonger !

Le projet est accueilli à renfort de cris de joie ! Aussitôt, les hommes tentent de réaménager l'intérieur des habitations avec les outils remis au goût du jour par Chopper. Pendant ce temps, Brook redonne à Rudy, Bettrave et Eliott une forme plus humaine. Robin et Nami écrivent l'histoire, racontée à la première personne du singulier, alors que Sanji et Usopp laissent des pancartes indicatives ça et là tout autour du site.

Lorsque le village est comme neuf et le livre terminé, Robin le raconte aux pirates, Usopp l'agrémente de quelques rapides dessins et Nami en corrige les dernières fautes. Puis, l'archéologue dépose le livre sur la souche d'un vieil arbre mort que Zorro a pris le soin de découper et que Franky a décorée de belles gravures. Pendant un instant, les pirates rendent un hommage silencieux à Rudy pour son incroyable périple, son courage et sa détermination. Soudainement, Luffy prend son chapeau de paille et le pose sur son cœur. Il s'exclame, après un léger silence :

- Rudy, tu avais la détermination d'un pirate mais tu n'étais qu'un simple paysan. Aussi, moi, Monkey D. Luffy, futur Roi des Pirates de toutes les mers du globe, je te fais Roi de cette île que je renomme à ton nom, à titre euh… à titre… euh… comment on dit déjà ?

- À titre posthume.

- Voilà merci Robin. Je donne ton nom à cette île, à titre post-rhume !

Il sourit en replaçant son chapeau sur son crâne et son vrai caractère reprend possession de lui.

- J'ai faim ! C'est quand qu'on mange ?! Sanji, tu nous ferais pas un ragoût de requin par hasard ?! Hey Zorro où tu vas, le bateau est par là !... Mais aïe Nami pourquoi tu me tires par l'oreille ! Rhooo, je sais très bien que le bateau est de ce côté-ciAÏEUH !

Robin regarde la petite maison, elle regarde le squelette de Rudy qui semble presque sourire, enfin, si on écoute Brook en parler. L'archéologue laisse une petite larme couler le long de sa joue alors que ses amis ne se rendent même pas compte (ou font semblant) qu'ils viennent de redonner vie à une page historique importante.

Lentement, dans les rayons du soleil couchant, elle se détourne et rejoint son navire pirate en soufflant un :

- Bon courage pour veiller sur cette île, Roi Rudy…

Rudy naviguait bien avant les pirates sur les eaux de Grand Line. Rudy travaillait la terre avant que les machines ne le fassent à sa place. Rudy racontait des histoires à son fils et à sa femme avant même que les livres n'existent à ce sujet. Rudy était le Roi de l'humanité avant même qu'elle ne daigne montrer son bout du nez. Rudy n'est peut-être pas le premier homme, Rudy a subit de grandes injustices et Rudy est mort dans la souffrance. Mais aujourd'hui, Rudy est un Roi. Le Roi d'un infime espace-temps dans la grande histoire de l'archéologie.

* * *

><p><strong>NdZ<strong> Et voilà ! C'était la formidable et incroyable histoire de Rudy l'homme préhistorique. Je me suis vraiment laissée emportée dans l'histoire que raconte Robin. L'histoire serait tellement plus intéressante si elle était racontée ainsi...

Pour les reviews, c'est juste dessous :)


	83. 82 Trop c'est trop !

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

Aujourd'hui, un chapitre spécialement dédicacé à **Madou-Dilou** :) Ma p'tite choupette, tu te souviens que tu m'avais demandé de faire arrêter la clope à ce pauvre Sanji ? Et bien voilà ce que ça donne... Je vous préviens, c'est pas joyeux joyeux, hein... Ceux qui ont déjà eu un fumeur tentant d'arrêter dans leur entourage me le confirmerons...

_Pause réponse aux reviews_

_Poticmath : Merci pour ta review :) Et ravie que ça te plaise, c'était fait pour !_

_J'adorelessushis : Merci pour ta review :) Excellente idée, je la note avec soin !_

Enjoy ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Trop c'est trop !<strong>

Assez ! Nami en a assez ! Assez de Franky et de son cola qui lui fiche mauvaise haleine et qui le fait roter à longueur de journée, assez des disputes intempestives du cuisinier et du bretteur avec des insultes tellement stupides qu'elles montrent à elles seules l'étendue de leurs conneries respectives, assez du petit bruit pourtant adorable des sabots de Chopper lorsqu'elle trace méticuleusement ses cartes avec l'encre de chine qui lui a coûté un bras et la moitié du deuxième, assez du calme placide de son unique partenaire féminine à bord alors qu'elle, elle est à deux doigts de l'explosion du cerveau, assez de l'estomac comme un trou noir de son capitaine, assez des sales manies de Brook et surtout, SURTOUT, grand dieu, assez de cette insupportable odeur de tabac refoulé qui traine dans tout le navire, suivant à la trace le cuisinier blond et ses délicieux petits plats !

Aussi, lorsque Sanji pousse la porte de la bibliothèque, tourbillonnant amoureusement, une coupelle de glace à la main et la cigarette au bec, il n'imagine pas un seul instant de l'ouragan qu'il va déclencher. Pauvre innocent qu'il est…

- Nami chéééérie ! Voici une extra-délicieuse glace préparée par mes soins avec amour, dévouement et…

- NON ! hurle la navigatrice en se retournant vivement, renversant malencontreusement son encrier sur le plancher de la bibliothèque.

S'ensuit un rugissement de tous les diables ! Même Zorro sursaute. Et pourtant, il était profondément endormi au plus profond des cales. Ne lui demandez pas comment il a atterris là, lui-même ne le sait pas.

En trente secondes et vingt-deux dixième, tout l'équipage est réuni dans le salon pour un conseil de guerre, mené de pied ferme par la navigatrice.

- Les amis, s'en est trop ! commence la jeune femme. Je fais l'impasse sur vos disputes _insupportables_ et sur votre génie d'inventer des mots qui ne veulent _rien dire_. Je fais l'impasse sur vos _incroyables_ et _phénoménales_ capacités d'absorption, lecture, stupidités ET nourriture. Je fais également l'impasse sur vos manques é_vidents_ de politesse, de grâce et de discrétion…. Robin, arrête de lire quand je parle et Usopp ne m'imite pas quand je te tourne le dos !

Un frisson parcourt l'assemblée. Le message est passé.

- Bref ! Je fais l'impasse sur touuuuuuut ça ! Mais, je ne peux plus supporter cette constante odeur de cigarette ! Sanji, ce n'est pas contre toi mais il faut que ça cesse. Pour le bien de l'équipage et surtout, pour mon bien à moi, tu arrêtes de fumer ! À partir de maintenant, je confisque tes paquets et ne t'autorise qu'à trois cigarettes par jour. Ne fais pas ces yeux là, Chopper, c'est pour son bien. Désormais, la cigarette, c'est comme le brossage de dents, c'est trois fois par jour, un point c'est tout ! Oh non, Sanji, non ! Pas de regards larmoyants ma décision est prise et, assurément, approuvée à l'unanimité. Pense un peu à notre santé ! Tu imagines l'état de nos poumons ?! Nous sommes des fumeurs passifs par _ta_ faute, Sanji. Alors non, il est temps que ça cesse. Capitaine, qu'en penses-tu ?

Pendant un instant, il ne se passe rien. Puis, un immense sourire nait sur le visage de Luffy et il se met à applaudir.

- Ouais ! Bravo ! Nami présidente ! Youhou !

Évidemment, il était trop occupé à se curer le nez pour comprendre la profondeur des paroles de sa navigatrice.

Après trois bosses, il finit par accepter la proposition de Nami et le cuisinier est désormais privé de cigarettes.

Bon. Ça partait presque d'un bon sentiment. Mais à bord du Sunny, personne n'est dupe quant aux véritables intentions de la navigatrice. C'est juste que ça l'énerve alors, elle en fait pâtir tout le monde. Car, faisons une rapide équation : Sanji sans cigarette devient irritable, son irritation irrite Zorro, les deux hommes se disputent, le frigidaire est laissé sans surveillance, Luffy pille tout et au bout de trois jours de navigation, les pirates se retrouvent à court de vivres. Ajoutons à cela que la mauvaise humeur du cuisinier se fasse ressentir dans ses plats, Chopper dépérit pour cause d'une carence de fer, Robin se met à bouder parce que plus personne ne lui apporte de café crème à n'importe quelle heure de la journée et Franky augmente sa consommation de cola pour compenser le fait que le cuisinier passe son temps à le prendre pour punching-ball. De leurs côtés, Usopp et Brook sont tout simplement effrayés par la situation. Ils en cauchemardent la nuit. Oui, le visage d'un Sanji passablement irrité est purement flippant.

Et ça ne s'arrête pas là ! Nami est têtue, elle n'entend pas les plaintes de ses camarades, elle ignore l'ambiance maussade qui traine à bord et punit quiconque oserait s'opposer à son ultime décision ! Et les punitions sont diablement salées... Autant dire que les concurrents sont peu nombreux.

Alors, pour tenter d'améliorer tout ça, Usopp et Brook organisent une résistance clandestine et ils lancent un appel au don. Leur organisation secrète a du succès et dès sa première journée d'existence, Robin a rejoint leurs rangs, proposant sans détour une stratégie pour faire revenir à la normal leur cuisinier : attirer l'attention de Nami dans ses plus grandes faiblesses (à savoir l'argent et les cartes) pour permettre à Sanji de prendre une, voire deux cigarettes de plus par jour.

Bon, ça ne résout pas le problème de réduction du taux de nicotine du cuisinier, mais, il sera toujours temps de mettre en place de nouvelles mesures plus tard.

La stratégie de Robin marche bien et pendant trois jours, Sanji trouve le moyen de prendre quelques inhalations de tabac en plus. Chopper rejoint les maquisards et Zorro ne tarde pas à venir chercher sa carte de membre, assurant avoir une idée pour faire baisser la consommation de cigarette de son compère. Les pirates sont un peu sceptiques. Ils s'attendent même à tout. Dans sa tête, Usopp imagine Zorro défiler avec une banderole "moins de tabac, plus de castagne". L'image mentale est délicieuse. Pourtant, le bretteur vient avec une idée concrète : remplacer l'éternelle cigarette du cuistot de bord par un cure-dent. Car, en soit, ce qui manque, ce n'est peut-être pas le tabac et la nicotine mais bien le fait d'avoir quelque chose à coincer entre les lèvres ! L'idée est aussitôt mise en pratique. Sanji trouve ça débile, mais c'est juste parce que c'est une idée de Zorro, c'est tout. Le cuisinier se fait à son cure-dent et pendant quelques jours, l'association des "désespérés du Thousand Sunny" n'a pas à se plaindre.

Mais très vite, la cigarette manque. Et les effets sont plus que néfastes. Sanji se met à faire des poussées d'eczéma à l'intérieur des coudes et des genoux, il se gratte sans cesse, il est de plus en plus irritable, il ose même hausser le ton sur les femmes du navire, il détruit quatre chaises, une quinzaine d'assiette et de verres et réussit même à faire un trou dans un mur. Zorro commence à craindre leurs affrontements, le cuisinier prenant ses petits duels amicaux bien trop au sérieux.

Fort heureusement, le sort est avec eux. Ils croisent un bataillon de Marine et Luffy autorise son cuisinier à se les farcir tout seul. Même s'il crève d'envie de se dégourdir lui aussi, il a bien comprit que son cuisinier avait grand besoin d'air. En cinq minutes, le bâtiment de la mouette bleue est vaincu, déchiré et coulé. Sanji se calme un peu. Il se gratte toujours, il commence même à avoir des tics nerveux et se met parfois à crier sans raison.

Mais, un matin, il entre en hurlant dans la bibliothèque pour annoncer à Nami qu'il lui a fait un cookie en forme de cœur. Nami regarde le cookie en question qui ressemble davantage à de la pâtée pour chien, et elle se dit qu'il est peut-être temps de faire quelque chose. Après une longue dissertation avec son égo et une dispute houleuse avec Robin dans la salle de bain (les filles ont le chic de se disputer dans des endroits cocasses), Nami décide de lever la punition. Sanji s'enfile trois paquets d'affiler en promettant de réduire ses prises.

Et depuis, tout va pour le mieux. Sanji fume dehors, en étudiant bien les vents pour éviter que sa fumée n'importune ses camarades et tout le monde est content. Même si… Bon, Nami trouveras toujours à dire que blablabla, la surconsommation de cola, les disputes intempestives, les petits bruits de pas, les calmes placides, les estomacs "trou noir" et les sales manies, blablabla…

* * *

><p><strong>NdZ<strong> Heureusement pour Sanji, tout se termine bien pour lui ! Mais Nami n'a pas dit son dernier mot... sans doute... enfin, la connaissant... Bref, passons ! J'espère que ça t'a plu Madou, j'espère que ça vous a tous plu ! Je souhaite une bonne rentrée à ceux qui la font cette semaine et j'espère qu'elle s'est bien passée pour ceux qui sont rentrés, mouahahah, la semaine dernière.

Et pour les reviews, c'est toujours dessous :)


	84. 83 De la façon dont ils content

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

On est dimanche, j'étais en train de faire des essais de peinture sur textile pour customiser mes tee-shirts unis en écoutant de la musique classique lorsque SOUDAIN ! J'ai pensé à vous. Et donc aujourd'hui, en exclusivité un chapitre soufflé par **Umichan17** sur lequel j'ai légèrement pris mes libertés, huhuhu. Cette adorable et fraîche jeune femme m'avait demandé ce que ça faisait de voir Zorro raconter une histoire à Chopper. Je lui ai naturellement répondu que ce serait plus fun de voir tout le monde raconter une histoire à Chopper. Alors, voilà !

Attention, attention ! Ce chapitre est bourré de références. Avis aux yeux experts, si vous les trouvez toutes... Je vous offre une médaille ^^

Enjoy ;)

* * *

><p><strong>De la façon dont ils racontent les histoires à Chopper<strong>

"Robin ! Raconte-moi cette histoire de pirate, s'il te plaiiiit !"

Comment dire non face à cette adorable requête… Et même si elle l'a déjà lu 100 fois, cette histoire, Robin cède. L'archéologue sourit au petit renne qui lui tend le fameux livre et ouvre ses bras pour l'inviter sur ses genoux. Le jeune médecin s'y love en souriant de plaisir.

- Tu es bien installé ? demande la jeune femme.

Le petit répond d'un hochement de tête. Alors, Robin ouvre le livre sur les genoux de Chopper et elle se met à raconter.

Robin aime les histoires qui font peur avec des fantômes, des fous et des lavandières bretonnes. Elle a une voix plutôt grave qui manie habillement l'effrayant. Elle sait très bien imiter les chouettes qui hululent dans la nuit et Chopper adore quand elle murmure à son oreille pour le faire frissonner de tous ses membres. Mais Robin sait également raconter des histoires moins effrayantes. Elle aime les contes historiques, avec des chevaliers pourfendeurs de dragons ou des personnages mythiques à qui il arrive des tas et des tas de trucs pas cool. Robin a une voix douce et posée qui se prête à toutes sortes d'histoires complexes où le père de truc qui est mort il y a 10 ans, vient hanter son vieil ami machin dont le fils est pauvre et seul, patati, patata… Chopper ne comprend pas toujours tout mais il boit les paroles de la jeune femme sans même se soucier du texte. Il aime ses intonations tendres et veloutées, il se fond dans son timbre et bien souvent, il s'endort comme ça, bercé par le son de cette douce voix. Et d'ailleurs, il n'est pas le seul à bord, à s'endormir quand Robin raconte des histoires…

- Et ils repartirent, levant les voiles à l'horizon irisée, les regards fiers et les sabres hauts, se demandant quels obstacles ils pourront bien croiser… C'est fini, Chopper.

- Merci !

Le sourire léger, les yeux plissés, Chopper s'en repart, son livre sous le bras.

**...**

"Je m'ennuie et j'ai faim, Sanji… Tu me racontes une histoire en attendant que ça cuise ?!"

Assurément qu'il va lui raconter une histoire le cuisinier ! Il a acheté à la dernière île où ils se sont arrêtés un livre illustrant les plus célèbres recettes de Grand Line avec des légumes et des fruits personnifiés. C'est le meilleur moment pour l'inaugurer. D'un geste vif, il le sort de l'étagère où sont rangés, par ordre alphabétique décroissant, ses bouquins de cuisine. Voyant ce nouvel ouvrage, Chopper ouvre des yeux immenses et se hisse à l'un des tabourets de bar pour être à la hauteur de Sanji, juste en face de lui. Le cuisinier a bien pris le temps d'étudier le livre avant de le lui présenter. Il l'ouvre en grand sur le plan de travail et montre l'image dans le sens de Chopper.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demande le petit.

- L'explication de la célèbre "Tourte aux bananes" de l'île Minion !

- Et comment on fait ?!

Sanji sourit en posant son doigt sur l'illustration. Chopper voit bien qu'il n'y a pas de texte. Pourtant, le cuisinier est bien en train de lui raconter une histoire ! Une histoire qu'il n'invente pas vraiment puisqu'elle est décrite en image. Sanji connait la recette par cœur et il raconte à haute voix pour le petit médecin de son équipage l'histoire de la Reine Banana qui, pour se marier avec le comte des Noisettes, se découpe en petits morceaux, se trempe dans le chocolat fondu, se roule dans le sucre glace, se plonge dans le congélateur avant d'en sortir toute gelée et de finir, enrobée dans une pâte brisée remplie de confiture offerte par la fée Rhubarbe. Chopper écoute en suivant les illustrations sur la double page. Lorsque Sanji a fini, le médecin tourne trois pages. Cette recette-ci s'intitule : "Les Beignets de Monkey D. Garp". Sanji et Chopper éclatent de rire et le cuisinier raconte.

Il a une voix grave et caverneuse à cause de la cigarette. Mais quand il raconte ses histoires culinaires, il prend des intonations rigolotes qu'il n'utilise en général que pour insulter son compère aux cheveux verts. Il a une voix chantante que le petit renne aime beaucoup, comme une voix d'enfant qui aurait grandit un peu trop vite.

À la fin de la deuxième recette, le four sonne. Aussitôt, la tête de Luffy apparaît dans l'encadrement de la porte et le calme est rompu dans la cuisine.

**...**

"Brook, sais-tu comment font les chauves-souris pour dormir la tête en bas sans avoir le sang qui leur monte au cerveau ?"

Assurément qu'il le sait, le squelette musicien du Sunny. Pour avoir vécu quelques temps à Thriller Bark, il connait toutes les créatures de la nuit sur le bout des phalanges !

- Tiens ! Approche-moi ce livre là que je te raconte l'histoire d'une chauve-souris amoureuse d'un parapluie !

- Mais c'est pas ma question de départ, Brook.

- On s'en fiche, du moment que ça parle de chauve-souris !

Il aurait très bien pu conter l'histoire du chauve et de la souris, mais avec son affro, il ne rentre pas bien dans le personnage. Ou alors, il aurait pu lui lire celle de la souris chauve mais, on s'éloigne un peu du sujet.

Brook a une façon bien a lui de raconter les histoires. Il a un livre, avec un texte et parfois, une belle image, mais le squelette ne raconte pas toujours le texte avec la bonne image… Ou, il oublie de tourner les pages… Ou, il en tourne quatre d'un coup et revient en arrière un peu plus tard… Les histoires racontées par Brook sont souvent décousues et sans queue ni tête. Et surtout, ce que Chopper préfère, le musicien rajoute toujours ses petits commentaires… Et ça donne lieu à des situations comiques comme par exemple :

"_Martine ouvrit la porte de la maison et_… Non mais tu as vu ces dessins, Chopper ?! Ils sont d'une beauté, je n'en crois pas mes yeux. Bien que, yohoho, tu sais bien que je n'ai pas d'yeux !"

Ou bien… "_Spot__ saisit son os_… Ah non, je ne veux pas d'histoire avec des canidés chipeurs d'armature ! Changeons de page !"

Ou alors… "_Le petit poucet_ face de pet _répondit à ses frères_ pomme de terre _qu'il avait semé_ poil au nez _des cailloux pour retrouver la maison_ tête à gnon"

Ou encore… "_Le chapeau s'envola par une bise mystérieuse qui coulait de part les arbres enchantés_… Oulaaaa, c'est complexe cette histoire, tu es sûr que tu n'es pas trop petit pour ça ?"

Et Chopper d'éclater de rire ou de répliquer de continuer ou de hurler qu'il a tourné la page trop vite. Parfois, les histoires sont tellement bien que Brook reprend le livre et réinvente la fin. Parfois, il n'est pas très inspiré et l'histoire est très courte. Mais que se soit une histoire de pirate ou de tourte à la banane, Chopper sait que cette histoire là est inédite et géniale…

**...**

"Luffy, Luffy ! S'il te plait, dessine-moi un mouton !"

Le capitaine, dénué de culture et de lecture, se retrouve cloué au sol avec un petit renne au nez bleu dans les bras et un livre sous le nez. Rien qu'à lire le titre de l'ouvrage, Luffy grimace… Le _petite prinnce_ ? Mais ça ne veut rien dire. Il inspire profondément par le nez, sentant le regard du plus jeune rivé sur lui avec toute l'admiration du monde. Luffy se concentre très fort et ouvre le livre. Les écritures sont très petites, de vraies pattes de mouche. Il plisse les yeux en lisant dans sa tête. L'illustration du serpent bouffant une drôle de bête ne l'aide pas beaucoup. Chopper se demande l'origine de ce long silence. Il se tourne vers Luffy et demande :

- Tu ne lis pas ?

- Si, si, je m'imprègne de l'histoire.

Chopper n'est pas convaincu et on peut le comprendre. Soudain, Luffy se met à parler. Chopper a un sourire immense, il adore cette histoire. Son sourire fane à peine a-t-il éclot. D'une voix mal assurée, accrochant à chaque mot, Luffy tente de reconstituer l'histoire. Chopper fronce les sourcils et se tourne vers son capitaine qui le regarde avec un drôle d'air. Alors, le jeune médecin soupire, retire le livre des mains de son capitaine et s'éclipse en déclarant :

- Tu es un bien piètre lecteur… Je préfère quand tu donnes des coups, quand tu manges comme un cochon et quand tu baves en dormant…

**...**

"S'il te plait Franky, tu me lis cette histoire ? Les autres font la sieste et moi, je m'ennuie…"

Difficile de s'ennuyer bien longtemps quand on passe les portes de l'atelier du charpentier. Avec tous ses bibelots, ses grelots, ses cadeaux et tout plein de trucs bizarres qui ne finissent pas forcément en 'o', Franky a de quoi s'occuper. Le sourire immense, le charpentier essuie ses mains dans un torchon sale en s'approchant du petit qui s'est assis sur un tonneau et prend le livre qu'il lui tend.

- Du Jules Verne ? Bah, p'tit gars, on n'est pas couchés à ce train là.

- L'histoire est longue ?

- 80 jours, Chopper ! Tu n'imagines pas 80 jours d'histoires en seulement une demi-heure ?

Et dans l'atelier du charpentier, la montgolfière prend vie. Les héros de maître Verne s'animent. Chopper s'émerveille. Franky a le don de raconter les histoires non pas avec sa voix avec son corps tout entier. Il fait vivre les personnages, mettant tantôt des lunettes d'aviateur sur son nez, tantôt une barrette dans ses cheveux longs. Le charpentier grimpe sur des marchepieds pour faire virevolter la montgolfière. Il hausse le chauffage dans le desert et fait une patinoire pour simuler le Pôle Nord… Assis sur son tonneau, Chopper écoute et observe. Il a peur des monstres et s'émerveille devant la végétation. Il rie des aventures rocambolesques et pleure juste un peu. Et quand l'histoire est terminée, il s'écrit : "encore". Alors, Franky lentement ramasse son matériel éparpillé et se remet à l'amélioration du Soldier Dock System en déclarant que non, pas aujourd'hui. Une autre fois peut-être, il l'emmènera dans le Shark Submersible pour lui conter des histoires, 20 milles lieux sous les mers…

**...**

"Ok, Nami, je fais la vaisselle seulement si tu promets de me raconter une histoire après !"

Personne n'oserait provoquer la navigatrice à ce petit jeu. Personne sauf Chopper. Car, avec sa petite tête toute craquante, ses grands yeux noisette et son petit nez bleu froncé, il est sûr de l'emporter. Et il a raison. Sa kawai-attitude l'emporte haut la main sur l'inflexibilité de la navigatrice.

- Bon, d'accord… Mais on fait ça bien !

- Comment ça, bien ?!

- Haha, surprise !

Le petit renne se demande ce qui se cache derrière ce clin d'œil et cette petite langue tirée… Méfiant, Chopper fait la vaisselle alors que Nami prépare deux chocolats chauds avec des petits marshmallows dedans, des plaids, des coussins et un gigantesque album avec des dessins magnifiques. Quand Chopper a finit, sa surprise est telle qu'il en rougit en s'exclamant que ce genre de surprise ne lui fait pas du tout plaisir. La navigatrice lui ébouriffe le crâne et l'invite à s'installer. Une fois prêts, la jeune femme prend son inspiration et commence sa lecture.

Lorsque Nami lit une histoire au plus petit de la bande, sa personnalité de sorcière grippe-sou part au galop et laisse place à une douceur maternelle habituellement cachée sous des tonnes de remontrances. Elle raconte cette incroyabilissieuse histoire de poussins gourmands et rigolos en souriant doucement, s'émerveillant elle aussi de la densité des illustrations et des trucs marrants qui se déroulent à l'intérieur de l'histoire. Pendant des heures, les deux pirates suivent le parcours de Blaise en riant de bon cœur et en s'interrogeant sur l'importance de la décoration dans un château. Ils dissertent longtemps sur le chocolat. Chopper préfère le noir, Nami celui au lait. Ils rient, ils se chatouillent et finissent la lecture cachés sous les plaids et éclairés à l'aide d'une lampe torche.

On ne les retrouvera que le lendemain matin, endormis l'un contre l'autre sur la dernière double page de l'histoire.

**...**

"Une histoire, une histoire, une histoire ! Usopp-s'il-te-plait !"

Usopp aime les histoires. Tout le monde le sait. Chopper les aime aussi. Mais une histoire racontée par Usopp, ce n'est plus une histoire. C'est une aventure épique, une incroyable épopée ! Le scénario le plus banal devient tout à coup rebondissant, surprenant, féérique ! Les personnages les plus fades deviennent colorés, les méchants sont encore plus atrocement vilains, les sorcières ont des nez crochus avec des verrues, les chevaliers ont des armures rutilantes qui cliquent et claquent, les chercheurs d'or ont les cheveux dans le vent et un air de poète.

Usopp ne lit pas une histoire. Usopp vit les histoires. Il les raconte avec tant de conviction que parfois, Chopper croit voir les dents pointues de l'ogre et il en tremble d'effroi. Usopp aime les histoires de princesses et de chevaliers, les histoires de sorcières dans les placards à balai et les histoires exotiques dans les savanes ou dans des pays très lointain qui existent ou peut-être pas.

Usopp prend une grosse voix pour les grands gaillards, des voix chevrotantes pour les vieillards, des voix fluettes pour les jeunes femmes, les fées et les princesses et des voix grasses et mielleuse pour les sorcières qui mangent les enfants et les bonbons, voire même, les deux en même temps. Il prend son drap pour une toge, un costume de fantôme ou un voile de mariée. Il s'arme d'une lampe torche et va chasser le dragon, il met une passoire sur la tête et devient cosmonaute, il met un oreiller sous son tee-shirt et donne naissance au plus beau prince du monde…

Toujours avant de commencer l'histoire, Usopp se racle la gorge en annonçant :

- Mon petit Chopper, je vais te raconter l'histoire la plus incroyable que tu n'as jamais entendue…

- Impossible Usopp. J'en entends tous les jours, des histoires incroyables, réplique le médecin en connaissant déjà la réponse.

- Ah oui, mon petit. Mais celle-ci est encore plus incroyable que toutes celle que tu as entendues jusqu'ici…

Et effectivement, à chaque fois, son histoire est plus incroyablement géniale et plus extraordinairement incroyable que la précédente.

**...**

"Zorro, j'ai fait un cauchemar et j'arrive pas à me rendormir… Tu me racontes une histoire ?"

Le bretteur soupire, se redresse, essuie la sueur sur son front, repose son énorme haltère, passe un tee-shirt et prend Chopper dans ses bras pour le faire s'asseoir sur la banquette. Enroulé dans sa couverture, le petit tremble encore un peu. Zorro soupire.

- N'y pense plus, ça va passer. File-moi ton livre et écoute bien.

On pourrait croire qu'il y met de la mauvaise volonté, que ça l'ennuie au plus haut point, qu'il a horreur de ça. Pourtant, Zorro prend toujours cette séance de lecture improvisée avec un réel plaisir. Il faut dire aussi que les petits yeux humides et tristes de Chopper en ont séduit plus d'un. Alors, le bretteur prend le livre que le renne avait glissé sous son drap. Il regarde le titre, se demandant de quoi ça peut bien parler.

- C'est une histoire absurde d'une fille qui poursuit un lapin et qui va se faire trancher la tête par une Reine, explique Chopper devant l'air idiot du bretteur.

- Il y a des samouraïs ?

- Non, Zorro, il n'y a pas que des histoires de samouraïs…

Le petit soupire et Zorro se met à sourire. Il ouvre le livre en s'affalant au fond de la banquette. Chopper s'étale contre son torse et suit l'histoire des yeux alors que le bretteur raconte. D'une voix calme et posée, il expose en douceur l'étrange lapin blanc qui est en retard, il raconte la chute en tombant avec Chopper, il détaille les roses rouges avec la précision du jardinier, il hurle comme la Reine, en fronçant les sourcils comme lorsqu'il est énervé. Bien vite, Chopper ne suit plus l'histoire sur le livre. Il suit l'histoire sur les lèvres de Zorro. Mais ce qu'il aime par-dessus tout, c'est sa pomme d'Adam qui monte et qui descend, qui gratouille, qui chatouille. Des fois, le petit renne pose son sabot sur la gorge de Zorro pour sentir les vibrations de l'air qui passe au travers des cordes vocales.

Petit à petit, il oublie l'histoire que lui raconte le bretteur et il s'endort, sans rien dire, hypnotisé par une pomme d'Adam, la tête posée contre un torse chaud.

**...**

**De la façon dont Chopper leur conte les histoires…**

"S'il te plait petit médecin adoré, tu peux me raconter ce livre ?"

"En attendant que le tajine sois prêt, tu peux me lire ce livre, Chopper ?"

"Tu me racontes ce passage, Chopper ? Je l'adore vraiment beaucoup, tu sais !"

"Chopper ? Je m'ennuie… Je crois que j'ai besoin d'une histoire…"

"Dis-moi p'tit gars, t'es occupé là ? Non parce que je m'ennuie et je me disais que tu me lirais bien une histoire…"

"Ooooh, Chopper, s'il te plait ! Juste une histoire et après promis, je fais la vaisselle…"

"Hé mon petit Chopper, regarde le bouquin que j'ai déniché ! Tu me le racontes ?"

"Bon, j'ai pas fait de cauchemar mais… Tu veux pas me raconter cette histoire ?"

- Asseyez-vous et restez tranquilles ! Sanji, lâche les filles deux secondes. Brook aussi, enfin, un peu de tenue ! Franky, j'avais dit en pyjama… Bon d'accord, slip de pyj', ça passe. Usopp, tu t'es pas brossé les dents, ça pue… Ah, pardon, tu as pété, désolé. Luffy, ne rigole pas et ne l'imite pas ! Robin, décale-toi un peu, je sens que tu es très mal installée. Rho, Zorro, ne t'endors pas avant le début ! Nami, tu referas ton vernis demain, je vais vous raconter la plus incroyable histoire de toutes les histoires du monde !

Alors, Chopper raconte. Un léger sourire aux lèvres, les yeux étincelants de fierté devant les huit paires d'yeux de ses compagnons, le petit renne lit son livre sans accrocher. Il a répété avant, il sait où sont les mots difficiles et il sait les prononcer sans hésiter. Il aime les contes, les fables, avec une morale à la fin. Et il jette parfois des coups d'œil discrets à ses amis qui écoutent attentivement, sans rien dire.

Chopper n'arrive pas toujours à prendre de grosses voix pour imiter Usopp mais parfois, comme Brook, il fait une petite blague. Quelque fois, il fait des origamis à la Franky pour illustrer ses images ou il lance un débat, comme avec Nami sur le chocolat. Il raconte des histoires que Robin leur a déjà lue mille fois ou il lit une histoire qu'il invente, comme Sanji le fait tout le temps. Chopper raconte les histoires pour les rassurer après un cauchemar, comme avec Zorro, ou il raconte des histoires parce qu'il n'y a rien d'autre à faire, comme avec Luffy.

Et aussi, ce que tous les autres adorent, c'est que Chopper, quand il lit ses histoires, il remue sans faire exprès son petit nez bleu, il lèche le bout de ses sabots pour tourner les pages, il a peur quand l'histoire est effrayante et il rit quand elle est drôle.

Mais ce que les pirates au chapeau de paille préfèrent quand Chopper leur conte une histoire, c'est de le voir s'endormir avant même d'avoir lu la fin…

* * *

><p><strong>NdZ<strong> Et voilà ! Umi, c'est un cadeau en avance ;) J'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous avez bien rigolé ! Perso, j'ai adoré le livre de Sanji. Sérieusement, si un livre comme existerait, ce serait trop cool pour apprendre aux enfants à faire la cuisine et à s'y intéresser. Bref, je m'emporte mais, j'adore trop les livres !

Ah ! Au fait ! Merci beaucoup ! On a dépassé les 500 reviews sur cette fic xD Sérieusement, vous êtes absolument géniaux ! Je vous aime tous très beaucoup ! Je vous le dis souvent mais c'est important ! Merci !

Et pour les reviews, c'est juste dessous :) Histoire gratuite pour tout le monde !


	85. 84 Le secret de la salle des profs

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

Je m'excuse d'avance pour la qualité plus que déplorable et la fin plus que bizarre de ce chapitre. Je ne l'aime pas du tout, je l'ai écrit en ultra speed et je me suis relue vite fait. Mais surtout, je ne suis pas du tout convaincue par ce que j'ai écrit. Je sais que dit comme ça, ça donne pas envie. Aussi, je m'excuse des éventuelles coquilles et absurdités de ce chapitre. Et je m'excuse platement devant **Roronoa Agathou** et **JnjlenSkinjbir** à qui sont dédiées ces histoires. Désolée les poulettes, l'idée était ultra cool mais j'ai pas réussit à l'exploiter comme je voulais. Toutes mes excuses.

_Pause réponse aux reviews_

_Poticmath : Merci pour ta review :) T'es trop chou x) Je suis ravie de t'avoir embarqué comme ça ^^_

Lisez quand même, ma frangine n'a pas hurlé tellement c'était nul donc bon...

Enjoy ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Le secret de la salle des profs<strong>

Sanji pousse la porte en pestant. Il la referme en la poussant violemment avec le pied. Elle claque en grand bruit dans la salle.

- Un peu de douceur, merde ! souffle une voix cachée derrière le journal de Grand Line. Ce n'est pas toi qui répare les portes après, Sanji…

Le blond se tourne, fixe d'un air mauvais le journal, soupire et sort son badge pour la machine à café.

- Désolé Franky, un léger énervement. Les bouchons sur le Shin Sekai dès le matin, ça a le don de m'énerver…

- Effectivement, réplique l'intéressé en abaissant son journal pour tourner la page. Je t'avais pourtant conseillé de couper par Marijoie !

- Ah non ! J'ai horreur de passer devant ce lycée de pourris-gâtés !

Ils ne sont que deux dans la salle des profs. La première heure de cours de la journée n'est pas encore terminée et Franky ne commençait pas à 8h. il poursuit tranquillement sa lecture du journal tandis que la machine à café grogne en servant au blond sa boisson préférée. La porte s'ouvre à nouveau sur une jeune femme brune très élégante.

- Robin-senseiiiii ! Je te sers un café ?!

- Bonjour Sanji. Oui, je veux bien merci. Bonjour Franky, tu vas bien ?

- Comme un jeudi, soupire l'intéressé.

- Ah, tu as les 4ème Z à 9h, c'est ça ?

Franky soupire en faisant la grimace tandis que Sanji sert le café à Robin. Il s'installe à une chaise et déclare :

- Et bien ! Les 4ème Z dès le matin, mon pauvre…

- J'avais déjà la moitié de ces sales gosses l'an passé… Bah les revoilà cette année !

Il replie son journal en le glissant dans une des poches de son veston.

- Heureusement que je ne suis pas leur prof de maths !

Les trois se mettent à rire en pensant à leur collègue de mathématiques qui se paie également les 4ème Z cette année. La sonnerie de l'intercours retentit. Robin jette son gobelet dans la poubelle, Sanji grogne en jetant le sien. Franky s'étire en bâillant.

- Allez, il est l'heure messieurs !

- Oh Robin ! Ne sois pas si pressée ! Tes élèves vont encore se plaindre qu'ils n'ont pas assez d'intercours !

- Mes élèves étaient en bio en première heure. Et je connais les 3ème U. Ils prennent toujours leur temps.

Sanji se regarde dans la vitre pour renouer correctement sa cravate et prend un tic-tac avant de saluer ses collègues et de rejoindre sa salle de classe. Ses élèves n'avaient pas cours à 8h. Ils attendent sagement en rang devant la porte.

- Bonjour monsieur !

- Bonjour, c'est bien ici qu'on a cours ?

Les élèves ne répondent pas. C'est juste une manie de leur professeur. Sanji pose son doigt sur l'emploi du temps collé sur la porte. Salle Log 102, jeudi, 9h, Mr. Black Leg S., mathématiques, 6ème W.

- Parfait ! Allons-y !

Il ouvre la porte en demandant au dernier de la fermer derrière lui.

La sonnerie de 9h05 retentit.

Tous les élèves sont en cours. Tous sauf les 5ème X qui attendent, comme tous les jeudis à 9h, que leur professeur de français arrive. À 9h10, ils espèrent être envoyés en étude par un surveillant. Mais non. Comme tous les jeudis, leur prof arrive toujours à la bourre.

- B'jour excusez-moi ! Sortez une feuille blanche, on va faire une dictée. Notez le titre : "La cuisson du gigot" !

À la sonnerie de 10h, Luffy soupire de soulagement. Cette dictée lui a donné faim. Il donne des devoirs à ses élèves et les laisse sortir en récréation. Il sort de sa sacoche une barre de céréale et la grignote en essuyant le tableau.

- Salut Luffy ! s'exclame une voix dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Oh ! Usopp ! Comment tu vas ce matin !

- Impec'. Je viens de faire un devoir avec mes 3ème, type brevet. Deux heures de surveillance, c'est d'un ennui !

- Ah oui. Tu as donné quoi comme sujet ?

Les deux profs de français se dirigent vers leur salle de repos en dissertant. Ils croisent Robin dans les couloirs qui vient de ramasser 21 copies d'histoire avec un sourire satisfait. Ils passent ensemble la porte de la salle des profs.

- Et il a ensuite essayé de regarder sur sa voisine qui est la meilleure de la classe et j'ai été obligé de le sanctionner.

- Oooh, Usopp. Toi, qui ne sanctionnes jamais tes élèves !

- Et oui, soupire l'intéressé.

Ils rejoignent quatre professeurs joyeusement attablés dans un coin de la salle. L'un d'eux relève la tête et…

- Oooh, ma très charmante Robin-sensei !

- Sanji ! Ne fais pas bouger la table ! s'écrie une rousse en fichant un coup de poing à l'intéressé par-dessus la table. Tu vois pas que je corrige des interros que j'avais oubliées ?!

- Aïe… pardon…

Luffy et Usopp s'arrêtent net de marcher dès qu'ils voient l'énervement de leur collègue.

- Oulà ! Nami a ses règles ? chuchote le brun.

- Je ne sais pas Luffy, mais on est jeudi.

- Ouais et ?

- Et le jeudi, elle a les 3ème Y.

- Aaaaaah.

- Et les 3ème Y détestent les maths, réplique une voix caverneuse dans leurs dos.

D'un même mouvement, les deux profs de français penchent leurs têtes en arrière et se mettent à sourire.

- Salut la compagnie ! déclare un grand homme tout habillé de noir portant une coupe frisée dans la mode disco des années 80.

- Hey Brook ! déclare le plus petit des professeurs. Désolé de t'avoir refilé les 6ème U aussi énervés…

- Ne m'en parle pas Chopper ! Ils étaient intenables ! J'ai cru que j'allais devoir les priver de flûte à bec ! Yohoho, c'est une blague ! Vous savez bien que ça fait 10 ans que j'ai arrêté de leur faire faire de la flûte à bec !

Certains soupirent, d'autres sourient. Le petit Chopper hausse les épaules dans son costard.

- Que veux-tu ! Je leur ai fait disséquer une sardine ce matin !

- Où ça une sardine ? s'écrie Luffy. J'ai faim !

- La ferme !

Nami fait crisser son crayon rouge sur la très mauvaise copie d'un élève et rebouche le maudit stylo alors que ses amis gardent un silence religieux. Franky se met à ricaner en repliant son journal.

- Punaise que les nouvelles sont mauvaises !

- Tiens ? s'exclame Sanji assis à côté de lui. Tu n'avais pas fini avant ton cours ?

- Nope. Mais maintenant, oui. Usopp, Robin ? Je vous sers un café ?

Et les trois se dirigent vers la machine tandis que Luffy prend place à côté du prof de bio.

- C'est comment une sardine de l'intérieur.

- Manuel page 113, schéma 5.b ! Ah ! Pardon Luffy. Un réflexe !

- Tu es trop bon professeur, Chopper, soupire Nami en rangeant ses copies.

- Toi aussi, Nami-senseiii !

- La ferme Sanji ! C'est la troisième fois ce mois-ci que j'oublie de corriger des copies ! Robin, ça s'est bien passé ce matin ?

La rousse s'est tournée sur sa chaise pour interroger son amie de loin. La brune hausse les épaules.

- C'est toujours les mêmes qui participent. Quoique… On sent que le conseil de classe approche. Les plus grandes gueules se taisent ces temps-ci. Je n'ai plus aucune blague sur Napoléon !

- Vraiment ? s'étonne Brook. Ah lala. Comme ta vie doit-être bien triste. Nous en classe, on s'amuse beaucoup !

- Brook, soupire Nami en penchant la tête. Tu es prof de musique et musique n'est pas une matière présente au brevet des collèges ! Donc, désolée, mais tu ne sers à rien !

- Dis pas ça ! s'exclame Usopp. L'art, c'est hyper important pour nos élèves !

- Ouais, ouais, affirme Franky. Et bientôt tu vas dire que la technologie non plus ça sert à rien ?

La prof de mathématiques se met à soupirer. Elle va pour répliquer lorsque Luffy s'écrie :

- Oh non ! Je parie que Zorro s'est encore paumé !

- Mais non ! réplique Usopp en frappant son collègue derrière le crâne avec le journal de Franky. Il commence qu'à 10 le jeudi.

- Ah ouf. Je commençais à avoir peur.

Au même moment, la porte de la salle des profs s'ouvre sur un homme assailli d'élèves.

- Et voilà monsieur ! Vous êtes arrivés !

- Et m'sieur ! Comme on vous a aidé à trouver la salle des profs, vous pourrez me mettre 20 à l'évaluation ?

- Moi aussi, m'sieur, moi aussi !

- Aaaaah ! Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on négocie ses notes ! grogne l'intéressé. Et merci pour tout.

Il referme la porte et se dirige d'un pas trainant vers la machine à café. Franky se précipite pour mettre son badge avant le nouveau venu.

- C'est ma tournée Zorro.

- Oh ! Merci.

- Punaise Luffy ! s'écrie une voix. T'avais raison ! Il s'est encore paumé ce con !

La sonnerie de 10h20 rappelle aux retardataires qu'ils sont en retard. Dans le gymnase, Zorro attend que ses élèves de 4ème sortent des vestiaires. Comme toujours, ce sont les garçons qui sont prêts en premier. Les filles prennent leur temps. Les filles prennent toujours beaucoup trop de temps et ce, pour toutes choses. Zorro soupire. Une fois qu'il a tout son groupe classe, il annonce la séance. Aujourd'hui, volley, trois tours de pistes pour s'échauffer doucement et pour le reste, il gère. Zorro donne un coup de sifflet et ses élèves s'élancent doucement. D'un geste absent, il masse son poignet droit. Il s'était pas échauffé avant de frapper l'autre blondinet.

Le blondinet en question boite un peu. C'est que le débile aux cheveux d'algues a la tête dure. En regardant ses deux élèves au tableau faire les exercices qu'il avait demandé pour aujourd'hui, il soupire, se souvenant du bazar monstre qu'ils ont (encore) foutu dans la salle des profs. Il se redresse sur sa chaise.

- Emmanuel, tu es sûr de ton calcul ?

- Euh… oui !

- Mmh. Vraiment. Bon. On va le reprendre avec la classe, retourne t'asseoir.

L'élève, silencieux et soupirant, retourne à sa place. Au même instant, de l'autre côté du mur…

- JE VOUS AI DÉJÀ DIS DES MILLIERS DE FOIS QUE LES PARENTHÈSES ÉTAIENT ESSENTIELLES !

Sanji se met à sourire en regardant ses élèves. Ceux là ont de la chance. Nami est vraiment furieuse aujourd'hui. Dans la salle de classe suivante, Robin soupire face à sa classe qui soudainement, vient de faire le silence.

- Bien. À présent que vous avez entendu le professeur d'à côté je vous demanderai de me colorier vos cartes sans un bruit auquel cas, je vous envoie tous avec vos camarades de 4ème Z. c'est compris ?

Qui est la plus effrayante ? La professeure de mathématiques qui hurle sur ses élèves ou la professeure d'histoire qui les menace ? Ou bien le professeur de technologie qui s'énerve parce que ses élèves font encore leurs soudures à l'envers ?...

Et pendant ce temps, Luffy écoute les récitations de poésie de ses élèves pendant que Chopper, en salle des profs, jette un œil sur les croquis des dissections de ce matin. Il soupire alors que Brook vient trouver l'inspiration.

- Ça va pas mon petit Chopper ?

- Oh si, ça va. Ce sont juste mes élèves. Le sérieux de certains laisse à désirer mais ils ont un excellent sens de l'humour. Regarde !

Et il tend le croquis d'un sixième qui, pour rigoler, à écrit dans une bulle à côté de sa sardine disséquée : "à l'aide, je me noie" ! Brook éclate de rire.

La matinée se termine doucement. Les profs se retrouvent au self pour déjeuner. Usopp est pressé car il a latin avec ses cinquièmes à 13h. Mais il prend tout de même le temps de rire avec Franky et Chopper et de partager ses inquiétudes concernant les 3ème Y avec Nami.

- Mais ils n'ont jamais rien écouté, soupire la rousse. Je ne sais plus quoi faire avec eux ! Robin, c'est toi qui les a en histoire, non ?

La brune approuve. Elle a le même problème. En haussant les épaules, Brook déclare que ce sont les mauvais éléments des 4ème W et 4ème X de l'an passé qui ont été mis dans la même classe.

- Forcément, quand on met toutes les têtes de cons ensemble…

- Brook, ne dis pas ça !

- En même temps, il a pas tort ! assure Zorro. J'avais les 4ème W l'année dernière. Une horreur ! Cette année, j'ai les 3ème U qui reprend la moitié cette ancienne classe. Et ben, ça passe nickel !

- Nan mais toi, on ne te demande pas ton avis puisque tu as toujours eu les meilleurs éléments !

- Nami, si tu es jalouse, il fallait être prof de sport !

- Ouh ! C'est mesquin ça Chopper ! Bon, allez, je vous abandonne, j'ai cours ! Qui finit à 17 ce soir ?

Franky soupire qu'il a cours jusqu'à 18h, se lamentant déjà sur le groupe de 3ème qui ne pige pas un mot à ce qu'il raconte. Robin, Luffy et Nami ont le même horaire qu'Usopp. Brook est tout content de préciser que le jeudi, c'est le jour de la chorale et que donc, il finit rarement à 17h pile. Zorro est en train de faire sa sieste, Chopper répond pour lui que, de toute manière, c'est 18h.

- Et toi Chopper ?

- Oh moi, je termine à 16h mais je dois préparer les évaluations pour mes troisièmes de demain. C'est que je commence à les préparer au lycée… C'est pas simple.

- Et toi Sanji, tu n'as rien dit ?

- C'est parce que ce débile termine à 15, grogne Zorro dans un semi sommeil.

Le blond se met à sourire. Et oui. Le jeudi est sa journée favorite.

- Nan mais regardez-le comme il est fier, soupire la rousse.

- Euh, Nami-sensei. Je te rappelle que, autrement, je finis à 18h tous les jours, hein… Alors, zut !

Robin rigole doucement de cet accès de rage contrôlé.

L'après-midi s'écoule. Luffy laisse ses 5ème sortir plus tard que prévu car ils étaient infernaux et qu'ils n'ont pas fait la moitié de ce qu'il avait prévu de faire. Pendant la récréation, Usopp vient le voir.

- Tiens mon gars, j'te file ma barre de chocolat !

- Merci Usopp !

Nami, qui a cours dans la salle juste à côté, les rejoint et ils sont encore en train de discuter lorsque la sonnerie ramène les élèves en salle de cours.

- Allez, les gars ! s'exclame la rousse. À tout à l'heure !

- Robin nous attendra en salle des profs à 17h. Bon courage !

- Merci Usopp ! A tout' Nami ! Bon alors, je vais faire l'appel ! déclare Luffy en fermant la porte.

Les élèves sourient doucement en se lançant des coups d'œil. Leurs profs ont l'air d'être super potes. Ils se demandent alors comment ça se passe, dans la salle des profs.

* * *

><p><strong>NdZ<strong> Bon, voilà, le massacre est fini. Et je vous avoue aussi que j'étais pas dans de bonnes dispositions cette fin de semaine donc écrire a plus été un calvaire qu'autre chose. Je m'excuse encore et j'allais vous promettre un meilleur chapitre pour la semaine prochaine mais... étant donné que je suis d'inventaire la nuit du samedi au dimanche... euh... Je ne peux rien vous garantir x')

Et pour les reviews, c'est juste dessous :)


	86. 85 Rouge bleu jaune vert

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

Spécialement pour **Swordsgirl Jackie**, nos mugiwaras vont tester, pour vos yeux ébahis et vos mines réjouies, le twister ! Et je peux vous dire qu'à la sauce Mugi, c'est pas du gâteau ^^ J'aime beaucoup ce chapitre, il ressemble à ce que je faisais au tout début de cette fic, j'aime plutôt pas mal.

_Pause réponse aux reviews_

_Poticmath : Merci pour ta review :) Haha ^^ C'est drôle parce qu'après avoir entendu ce chapitre, ma frangine m'a réclamé ma school-fic xD Moment de nostalgie, oui._

Enjoy ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Rouge, bleu, jaune, vert<strong>

Au départ, ils avaient mis Zorro sur les points verts, Sanji sur les points jaunes, Luffy sur les points rouges et Franky sur les points bleus. Et puis, Robin avait signalé à ses compagnons qu'il fallait lire la règle du jeu avant de commencer à jouer. Chopper s'était écrié qu'il ne savait pas que les jeux avaient des règles et Usopp avait soupiré que si, sinon, ce serait un festival de conneries. Là-dessus, Nami avait ajouté que, sur ce navire, il y en avait suffisamment donc, hors de question d'en remettre une couche. Luffy avait réclamé un esquimau à la banane, Zorro lui avait répliqué de demander ça à l'homme de maison et ça avait très mal fini.

- Arrêtez ça tout de suite ou on ne joue pas du tout !

- Oh non, Namiii, s'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait !

Léger énervement + Brook, Usopp et Chopper pleurnichant à ses pieds + Luffy hilare = grosse colère.

Une quinzaine de bosses plus tard, l'archéologue explique la règle du jeu. C'est très simple. Il y a un tapis avec des ronds de quatre couleurs et il y a une roulette qui détermine quel membre doit aller sur quelle couleur.

- Par exemple : pied droit sur le rouge, ou main gauche sur le bleu. Vous comprenez ?

- Oui mais je vois pas l'utilité !

- L'utilité, cher bretteur, c'est de se retrouver joyeusement emmêler avec ses camarades et de faire rire ceux qui ne sont pas sur le jeu. Voilà tout.

Comme ils sont neuf et que la moitié de ces gens prend autant de place qu'un éléphant dans le dressing de Luffy, ils font des équipes de trois tirées au sort à la courte-paille. Le hasard est contre Sanji ce soir, il ne sera pas avec ses princesses et il se paie l'autre tronche de cactus. Les pirates prévoient donc trois manches avec les trois poules suivantes : Nami, Luffy, Usopp; Sanji, Zorro, Franky; Robin, Chopper, Brook. Les gagnants de chaque poules referont une partie tous les trois pour déterminer le grand vainqueur du Twister-mugiwara. Bon, pour éviter que Luffy ne gagne trop rapidement, Nami lui interdit d'utiliser abusivement de son élasticité, auquel cas, il aura un carton rouge.

- Et à trois cartons rouges, c'est l'expulsion, ok ?

- Pigé ! On commence ?!

Et la soirée "jeu et fou rire" est lancé par Luffy, trop impatient de tester ce truc, et son équipe, qui n'a pas vraiment eu le choix.

Comme Chopper est le plus petit, c'est lui qui lance la roulette. Brook est jaloux. Pour départager les deux idiots, Robin déclare que ce sera chacun leur tour. Les deux pirates approuvent bien que, dans leur dos, un bretteur aux cheveux verts affirme que ce sont les mains innocentes qui tirent, pas les mains perverses. À ses côtés, Franky s'empresse d'ajouter que, objectivement, blague de squelette, Brook n'a plus de main mais des phalanges et des métacarpes.

- Main droite sur vert ! s'écrie Chopper le sourire immense.

Luffy s'exécute en riant. Facile.

- Pied droit sur rouge pour ma Nami chérie !

- Brook, si je te vois lorgner sur mes dessous, tu seras puni !

- Chouette !

- Ce n'est pas censé te réjouir !

- Ne vous disputez pas ! Je tourne la roue !... Et… Main droite sur rouge pour Usopp !

Après cinq minutes de jeu, Nami commence à être dans une position inconfortable, les pieds très rapprochés et les bras très écartés. Mais le plus à plaindre, c'est Usopp qui n'a toujours pas eu le droit de poser son pied gauche. Le pauvre sniper se retrouve le nez en bas, les bras croisés, la main droite sur du rouge, la gauche sur du bleu et le pied droit à l'autre bout du tapis parce que Luffy prend toute la place sur le vert. Le capitaine, lui, s'en sort vraiment bien. Il s'amuse même à faire le tour de son corps avec son bras avant de poser la main droite juste à côté de sa main gauche.

- Luffy, grogne Nami. Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit à propos de l'utilisation abusive de ton fruit du démon ?

- Oups ! déclare-t-il en détendant son bras. Pardon.

- Allez, suivant !

Et le jeu continue. Usopp est le premier à perdre. Pauvre de lui. Et Nami ne tarde pas à le suivre également. Il faut dire aussi que le sniper s'était retrouvé le nez entre les deux seins de sa camarade. Sanji en était rouge de colère, mais Chopper lui présentait la roulette en répliquant que c'était un coup du hasard et rien d'autre. Et Luffy, hilare, avait regardé Usopp tomber entraînant Nami dans sa chute.

- Vainqueur de la première partie, Luffy ! s'écrie Brook entre ses doigts pour faire porte-voix. Équipe suivante ! Oula, mon cher Chopper, nous avons là une belle brochette de vainqueur !

Sanji se lève et fait craquer ses cervicales. Zoro s'approche du tapis en effectuant quelques flexions. Franky s'avance en saluant un public imaginaire.

- Oh ! s'exclame le petit renne. Moi, je dirai plutôt que c'est une belle brochette d'idiot ! Mais ils sont parfois très flippants alors, nous allons garder votre solution, mon cher Brook !

Les deux amis se mettent à rire en poursuivant leurs commentaires pour le plus grand bonheur des zygomatiques de leurs compagnons.

- Et c'est parti, Chopper ! Vous tirez le premier coup et je décide de façon tout à fait hasardeuse le pirate qui sera le premier à poser la main sur le tapis !

- Et nous avons… Une main gauche sur du vert !

- Pour Zorro !

- Comme c'est original, grogne le bretteur en posant sa main sur le tapis.

C'est ensuite une main gauche sur du bleu pour Franky et un pied gauche sur du jaune pour Sanji. Cette partie là est plus équilibrée que la première et pendant de longues minutes les trois gaillards réussissent à poser leurs membres sur le tapis sans trop se gêner.

- Sanji ! Pied droit sur le bleu !

- Quoi ?! Mais c'est à l'autre bout du plateau ! s'écrie Nami.

Sanji soupire par le nez et fait un magnifique grand écart sous les sifflements et les applaudissements de ses amis.

- Pfff, vantard…

- Tais-toi Zoro ! s'exclame Brook. Et mets donc ta main gauche sur…

- Le kiki à Franky !

- Très drôle, Usopp, hilarant. Non, la main gauche sur du rouge.

Le jeu continue. Au bout d'un moment, Franky sent bien que son corps de métal le bloque dans ses mouvements et il finit par s'écraser lourdement sur la main de Sanji qui se met à l'insulter dans toutes les langues qu'il connait.

- Les mains d'un cuisinier c'est ce qu'il y a de plus précieux, merde !

- Euh… désolé…

- Ne hurle pas, Sanji ! Il n'a pas fait exprès ! Bon, Franky est éliminé !

Chopper s'exclame en souriant :

- Il rejoint le banc de touche avec un sourire fier !

- Oh punaise, je crois que je me suis fais un tour de rein avec ces conneries ! soupire le charpentier.

- Sans déconner, réplique Usopp.

Zorro et Sanji s'insultent furtivement à mesure que leurs jambes s'emmêlent, se démêlent. Le bretteur se retrouve un moment dans l'obligation de mettre son nez contre les fesses de son meilleur ennemi. Sa fierté de vainqueur est plus forte que son égo. Malheureusement, il perd par forfait au coup suivant, déclarant que la position que lui imposait Brook est juste humainement impossible à réaliser…

- Bien, bien ! s'exclame le squelette. Et notre second vainqueur de la soirée est Sanji ! Il a le droit d'aller préparer un cocktail pour les commentateurs qui vont rentrer sur scène et qui sont morts de soif !

- Tu peux toujours courir, mon vieux, réplique le cuisinier avant de se précipiter aux pieds de Nami et Robin pour leur demander si elles ont besoin de quelque chose.

Elles n'ont besoin de rien. Chopper laisse la roulette entre les mains d'Usopp en lui faisant promettre, la main sur le cœur et l'autre sur le tapis de twister, de ne pas tricher. Son "je le jure" sonne un peu faux mais, personne ne lui en tient vraiment rigueur.

Et la troisième manche commence. Robin a promis de ne pas utiliser son pouvoir de fruit du démon. Dans sa grande bonté, a-t-elle précisé.

- Bah ! s'exclame Zorro. Manquerait plus qu'elle joue assise celle-là !

Et le blond se rue sur lui, l'accusant de mal parler à une femme. Nami calme son accès de colère d'un coup de poing dans le ventre et se concentre sur la partie. Pour simplifier la tâche, Chopper a été autorisé à prendre forme humaine. Brook et lui s'amusent comme des fous. À un moment du jeu, ils ont tous les deux une main sur le plateau et l'autre libre. Ils en profitent pour tenter de chatouiller Robin. L'archéologue peste intérieurement. Elle n'utilisera pas son pouvoir, elle a promis. Avec sa grande taille, Brook peut joindre les deux ronds les plus lointains sans souffrir. Ce qu'il fait avec plaisir, bloquant ainsi le centre du plateau. Ses deux compères ont quelques difficultés à glisser leurs bras et leurs jambes sur les ronds centraux. Chopper est le premier à lâcher prise, suivi de Robin. Brook se rend donc en finale, contre Luffy et Sanji.

Le squelette est rapidement éliminé par son capitaine et son cuisinier, les deux hommes étant bien trop souples comparés à lui. Et c'est Luffy qui remporte le grand tournoi de twister !

- Évidemment, déclare le cuisinier en se relevant après s'être effondré sur le tapis. Vu qu'il est élastique !

- Mais euh ! C'est pas ma faute !

- Bien sûr, et c'est la faute à qui alors ? demande Nami en se relevant pendant que Sanji prépare un petit encas de fin de partie.

Le capitaine au chapeau de paille réfléchit un instant.

- C'est de la faute de Shanks ! C'est parce qu'il a laissé le fruit sans surveillance que je l'ai mangé !

La navigatrice grogne mais Zorro calme le jeu en déclarant :

- Ok, ok. Ne vous énervez pas ! La prochaine fois qu'on croisera Shanks, on le fera jouer au twister avec nous. Et s'il perd, il aura un gage !

Huit paires d'yeux perplexes se tournent vers lui.

- Zorro ! L'Empereur a perdu un bras !

- Justement, réplique le bretteur en souriant narquoisement.

Et les pirates sont soudainement pris d'une crise de "j'ai-une-superbe-idée-de-gage-vraiment-mesquin". À l'autre bout du monde, un pirate se met à éternuer sans raison apparente… ou presque.

* * *

><p><strong>NdZ <strong>Bien ! A présent que tout le monde a l'image de Shanks tentant de jouer au twister avec un enjeu stupide, excellent dimanche à tous x)

Et pour les reviews, c'est toujours dessous :)


	87. 86 Hosanna au plus haut des cieux

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue :)

Vous savez pourquoi on ne travaille pas le dimanche ?! Mais siiii, vous le savez. Parce que c'est le jour du Seigneur ! Dans nos croyances chrétiennes catholiques, le dimanche est un jour sacré, on ne travaille pas. Certes, les temps ont bien changés depuis mais, le dimanche reste un jour sacré, le jour du Seigneur (qui a rajouté "des pirates" ?!... je veux un nom ! Ce n'est pas parce que, pour vous, le dimanche c'est Mugi, qu'il faut hurler à tout le monde que le dimanche est le jour du Seigneur des pirates ! Non, non, non, ça n'a rien à voir !) Aussi, nous allons donc aller à la messe aujourd'hui. Tous ensemble, dans la maison de Dieu.

Ce chapitre est une idée qu'**Umichan17** m'a bassiné... euh, je voulais dire, m'a conseillé... fortement, conseillé même. Bref. Sans déconner, Umi, j'ai réussi à faire plus de 1000 mots sur un thème aussi douteux x)

Précision. Etant de religion catholique comme une majeure partie des français, j'ai donc parlé dans ce chapitre de ce que je connaissais. J'essaierai de me pencher sur les autres religions, voir s'il ne serait pas rigolo de voir nos mugis prier dans d'autres lieux et d'autres coutumes. Mais, bref.

_Pause réponse aux reviews_

_Poticmath : Merci pour ta review :) Oui, Zorro est méchant mais avoue que ça pourrait être fun ^^_

Faites vos prières, mes chatons, ça va déménager !

Amen ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Hosanna au plus haut des cieux<strong>

Derrière l'autel devant lequel le prêtre récite une interminable ribambelle de mots en latin, le magnifique vitrail de la petite église de Trifouillis-les-Oies dessine des arabesques arc-en-ciel sur la bure immaculée de l'homme de prière. Sous les voûtes trois fois centenaires de ce bâtiment dont le temps n'a fait qu'embellir ses contours, la voix grave et monocorde du chrétien résonne chaleureusement. Les saintes paroles glissent sur le carrelage bien lavé et sur les bancs bien cirés. Les cierges, au nombre de 113, tous allumés chaque matin par le prêtre, illuminent de leur catholique flamme les différents visages du Christ. Et, tout au fond de la nef richement décorée de la petite église de Trifouillis-les-Ombrelles, assis sur un petit banc de bois fraichement vernis, droits dans leurs tenues d'un blanc immaculé aux manches longues et aux cols remontés, les mugiwaras baillent aux corneilles.

Afin de rembourser leurs dettes suite aux nombreuses conneries faites dans cette pauvre et paisible bourgade, les pirates ont promis de s'investir dans la vie communale plutôt que de payer cash toutes les réparations. Ils ne se doutaient pas une seule seconde que cela signifierait jouer les enfants de chœur à la messe du dimanche matin que les paroissiens, dont la moyenne d'âge fait de l'ombre à Brook, ne manqueraient pour rien au monde.

- Ainsi sont les paroles du Seigneur, lorsqu'il vint à nous pour porter la Sainte parole.

Une vieille dame au fond de l'église se met à tousser bruyamment, expédiant sur le chapeau de sa voisine de devant, un mollard aussi gros que l'œil d'un Luffy lorsqu'il a vu un monstre marin et qu'il l'imagine rôti. Usopp manque d'éclater de rire mais il se retient. Avec Sanji, il tient l'encensoir, ce serait dommage de le renverser pour une connerie pareille.

Le prêtre reprend sa messe par un chant. Il se tourne vers l'orgue et fait un signe à Brook qui lui donne le 'la' en enfonçant cérémonieusement son doigt au fond d'une touche ivoire.

- Et maintenant, levons-nous pour entamer le chant du Seigneur !

Il faut deux minutes à la moitié de la salle pour se dresser sur ses deux pattes et moitié plus de temps pour les plus mal en point. D'un discret signe de tête outré, Chopper désigne à Robin qu'un vieux monsieur ne s'est pas levé. L'archéologue lui murmure à l'oreille que le monsieur en question n'a plus de jambes pour se lever, justement. Le petit renne se sent rougir jusqu'à la pointe de ses moindres poils. Derrière l'orgue, Brook joue les trois accords que constitue la chanson pastorale en baillant discrètement. Soudain, les paroissiens se mettent à chanter. Et c'est mille fois pire qu'Usopp sous la douche.

C'est tellement faux, que même Zorro se réveille en un bond, lui qui n'est pourtant pas mélomane pour un sou. La vieille dame qui a craché sur sa voisine est sans doute celle qui chante le plus faux avec sa voix éraillée. Brook a l'impression qu'il va exploser.

- Mais non, souffle Nami à destination de Luffy. Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, il ne craint rien, il n'a plus de tympans.

- Ah ouf ! Je commençais à avoir peur…

Et c'est bien la première fois de sa vie-post-mortem que Brook regrette d'être un squelette.

À la fin du chant, le prêtre indique d'un signe de main à l'assemblée de se rasseoir. Le septième banc de l'allée droite craque méchamment sous le poids des popotins de ses habitants, tirant une grimace à Franky. Il n'a pas l'oreille musicale, le charpentier. Mais ce genre de bruit anodin a le don de lui hérisser le poil. L'homme de prière sourit et poursuit sa messe. Il ouvre une bible poussiéreuse sur son pupitre et se met à en lire un peu. Les pirates posent tous leurs regards sur Robin en l'implorant d'intervenir. L'archéologue se lève discrètement et se poste derrière le prêtre. Elle voit l'état crasseux de ses lunettes et se dit, en constatant l'état de ses cheveux, qu'ils ne doivent pas avoir l'eau courante, dans le presbytère de Trifouillis-les-Cacahuètes. Elle se racle la gorge, coupant momentanément la voix du chrétien. Robin profite de cet instant pour reprendre la lecture. Un vague murmure traverse la salle mais bien vite, un silence religieux se fait entendre. À la fin de la lecture, Robin retourne s'asseoir auprès de ses compagnons.

- Merci Robin ! J'ai pas tout pigé mais au moins, c'était intéressant !

La brune salue son capitaine d'un signe de tête et la messe reprend son lent et laborieux parcours. Après un autre chant aussi dissonant que le premier, le prêtre procède à la communion. Il se tourne vers les pirates et demande le sang du Christ et l'hostie.

- Le quoi ?!

- La coupe de vin rouge et la rondelle de mie de pain écrasée !

Aux mots "vin" et "pain", Luffy et Zorro se lèvent en un bon. Ils se dirigent vers la niche où se cache le Saint trésor et l'apporte au prêtre. L'homme fait une prière, lève la coupe vers le plafond, refait une prière, boit une gorgée de vin et repose la coupe. Puis, il refait une incantation, lève la coupe vers le plafond, récite à nouveau son incantation qui, visiblement, ne marche pas mieux que la première, prend une hostie et repose la coupe. Puis, dans un geste de la main tellement vague qu'on dirait Chopper quand il danse, il invite ses paroissiens à venir partager le corps du Christ. Luffy pose alors un regard horrifié sur la coupe d'hostie.

- C'est une image, crétin, souffle Sanji dans son dos en apportant l'encensoir au milieu de la nef avec Usopp.

Franky se munit d'une coupe d'hostie et se met à gauche de la nef tandis que Nami fait la même à droite. Zorro va ranger discrètement la coupe de vin et retourne piquer un roupillon sur le banc, pendant que Luffy attend en se curant le nez que le prêtre distribue à tout le monde sa part dominicale du corps du Christ. Et dieu que c'est long !

Entre madame Poil-au-menton qui fait des pas tellement minuscules qu'elle met une demi-heure pour faire l'aller retour de son banc à l'hostie, monsieur Je-pue-du-cul qui reluque Nami en faisant exprès de faire tomber son dentier trois fois sur le trajet, monsieur Prothèse-à-la-hanche-qui-se-déboite qui n'aurait jamais réussit à se lever sans l'aide non négligeable de Robin, madame Mon-chat-est-encore-décédé qui ne cesse de renifler dans son mouchoir, madame Vipère-sans-gène qui accuse madame Je-t'ai-rien-demandé-salope de l'avoir doublé dans la file d'attente et monsieur Ronchon-grognon qui manque de tomber à cause de la canne de madame Sourde-comme-un-pot, l'ambiance est plutôt étrange à Trifouillis-les-Canaris. Et pendant que monsieur J'ai-soixante-seize-ans-mais-je-vous-jure-que-je-les-fait-pas drague ouvertement le veston de monsieur J'ai-mis-mon-pantalon-à-l'envers, Franky s'amuse à changer la formule chrétienne. Car, si Nami imite à la perfection le prête en répétant à chaque hostie : "le corps du Christ", le charpentier trouve des jeux de mots parfois douteux. Usopp n'en entend que la moitié mais, "le porc si triste", "l'accord du fisc" et "l'alcool dégrise" sont ses préférés.

Après cet interminable moment, tout le monde regagne sa place et la messe reprend. Une prière, deux chants, les pirates commencent à entendre l'acouphène leur vriller les oreilles, à nouveau une prière, les cheveux de Zorro prennent feu lorsque ce dernier penche la tête vers le cierge dans son sommeil, encore une prière répétée à l'unisson (même si, bon, difficile d'être à l'unisson lorsqu'on n'entend pas ce que scande son voisin). Le bretteur doit son salut à Chopper qui lui balance de l'eau bénite sur le crâne. Puis, le prêtre annonce quelques messes commémoratives et quinze personnes se mettent à pleurer dans l'assemblée. C'est que, à Trifouillis-les-Fanfreluches, les morts sont assez nombreux. Lorsque Sanji se rend compte que l'herbe capillaire de son pote a grillé sous l'assaut d'une Sainte flamme, il se met à rire doucement, secouant dangereusement l'encensoir. Usopp lui écrase le pied pour lui intimer le calme. Le cuisinier se met à crier. Son cri résonne sous la voûte. Mais personne ne réagit. Le prêtre entonne le chant de fin, celui qui accompagne tous les paroissiens vers la sortie.

Une heure plus tard, une fois que Brook a repris 449 fois les cinq mêmes accords, l'église est à nouveau vide. Le saint homme se tourne vers les pirates et les remercie pour leur grande aide.

- Je vous retrouve pour la messe de dimanche prochain ?

Mais il n'y a déjà plus personne dans son saint domaine pour lui répondre.

Et dans le port de Trifouillis-les-Tagazous, le Sunny gonfle ses voiles pour partir, loin, très loin, trèèèèèès trèèèèès loin, vers de nouveaux horizons. Et, sur la figure de proue, Luffy sifflote : Hosanna, au plus haut des cieux…

* * *

><p><strong>N<strong>**dZ** J'espère que ça vous a plu. Personnellement, je ne pensais pas faire un truc aussi cliché xD Mention spéciale pour le "vie-post-mortem" de Brook. Oui, je suis très fière de cette trouvaille ! Umi, j'espère que ce cadeau (encore?! ce que tu es gâtée!) t'as bien plu !

Et pour les reviews, c'est derrière madame J'écris-des-trucs-mimis juste après l'hostie ;)


	88. 87 Bazar drôle au théâtre

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

Je suis vraiment désolée, c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive ! J'ai écrit ce chapitre hier soir en ultra speed ! Je pensais que j'aurai laaaargement le temps en rentrant du travail... Sauf que mon travail est tellement cool que je suis restée discuter avec mes collègues (la logique de Zuzu...) Du coup, bah... J'ai fini le chapitre hier soir avant d'aller dormir ! Donc, je m'excuse d'avance des éventuelles coquilles, j'ai pas eu beaucoup de recul dessus.

Le chapitre du jour est spécialement pour **Roronoa Agathou**, sacrée coquine, qui voulait voir les mugis au théâtre. Ce chapitre n'a absolument aucune situation vécue ! (sans déconner...)

_Pause réponse aux reviews_

_Poticmath : Merci pour ta review :) Et oui, ici, tout est possible ! Haha, Murdoch ! Je reconnais là le délicieux feuilleton du dimanche soir ^^ (j'adore le générique, bordel ! il est trop cool !) La quête du Graal est une bonne idée que je trouve malheureusement un peu trop vaste pour ce format d'histoires réduites. Je garde ton idée sous le coude mais je ne pense pas pouvoir l'exploiter ici. Sauf si j'en fais une version édulcorée. C'est que cette immense légende bretonne n'est pas faite en carton ! (mais comme je suis très fan de cet univers, ça pourrait bien devenir un OS… cependant, je ne peux rien te garantir dans l'immédiat !) Merci encore et au plaisir ! Et sinon... Tu as déjà pensé à t'inscrire ? :D_

Enjoy ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Bazar drôle au théâtre<strong>

Ils sont arrivés sur une île paisible. Ici, vraisemblablement, aucun tyran ne viendra déranger les habitants, pas de soldats de la Marine à chaque coins de rue, rien de hyper grave ou d'alarmant. Le calme total. Un pêcheur sur le bout d'un ponton leur a annoncé que le Log mettrait une dizaine de jours à se recharger. Voilà seulement deux jours qu'ils sont là… Et c'est déjà l'ennui total.

Et quand c'est l'ennui total, Luffy fait des bêtises. Des grosses bêtises…

- Luffy ! fulmine Sanji. Où as-tu caché le monstre marin ?!

Réponse : dans son ventre. Et les arrêtes, il joue au xylophone avec.

- Luffy ! s'écrie Franky. Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec mes outils ?!

Réponse : il tente une opération à cœur ouvert sur son second endormi.

- Luffy ! hurle Chopper. Laisse Zorro tranquiiiiiiiille !

Résultat des courses : un bretteur le tee-shirt entaillé au sécateur, un capitaine bosselé et un équipage stressé.

Aussi, lorsqu'Usopp déniche un flyer annonçant la représentation théâtrale de la troupe amateur locale, il propose l'idée à ses amis. Luffy n'est pas trop pour mais Nami est catégorique. À 5 berries l'entrée, tout le monde ira au théâtre ce soir.

- Et puis, ça à l'air d'être une pièce rigolote ! Regarde le titre, Luffy. "Dévorez-moi" !

- On y va !

Sanji, Franky et Chopper regardent Nami avec un air blasé. C'était beaucoup trop facile, ça.

Le soir venu, les pirates se préparent à sortir. Les demoiselles mettent quinze minutes à choisir leur robe et les hommes, dans la chambre d'à côté, mettent quinze minutes à hurler sur Franky pour qu'il daigne mettre un pantalon qu'il ne mettra finalement pas. N'oublions pas qu'il s'agit de Franky…

À 20h00 pétantes, ils se pointent dans la salle de spectacle. Robin remarque tout de suite que c'est une salle vraiment belle. Usopp tient Luffy par la manche de sa veste pour ne pas que cet idiot rentre sans son billet. Nami se présente au guichet, avec un immense sourire.

- Bonsoir ! 9 places adultes s'il vous plait !

- Nous avons un tarif pour les moins de 18 ans.

La dame de l'accueil pose son regard sur Luffy qui gigote sur place, soutenu par un Usopp en légère difficulté. Nami soupire en se penchant vers Robin.

- Est-ce qu'on ment ? souffle-t-elle.

L'archéologue sourit, de cet insolent sourire, et réplique :

- Inutile. Est-ce que nous avons des cartes d'identités ?!

Nami a un rictus narquois en se tournant vers la petite dame.

- Oh très bien, très bien. On ne savait pas qu'il y avait un tarif réduit. Alors, ça fera 7 entrées adultes et deux entrées enfants !

- Est-ce que vous faites un prix pour les seniors ? demande Brook en se penchant par-dessus les deux femmes de son équipage, lui offrant ainsi une vue plongeante sur les décolletées des demoiselles.

La navigatrice pousse un grognement mécontent à destination du squelette lorsqu'un gros "pouf" se fait entendre. La dame du guichet vient de s'évanouir. Nami soupire. Robin se retourne et s'écrie :

- Chopper ?! Nous allons avoir besoin de tes services !

Le petit renne intervient rapidement pendant que Nami se sert dans le tas de tickets. Elle en prend 7 verts qui sont les adultes et deux jaunes qui sont les enfants. Elle pose la monnaie, sous le regard insistant de Robin, puis distribue les billets pendant que la dame se remet de sa vision d'horreur. En donnant son billet à Brook, Nami réplique en lui lançant un regard noir :

- Non. Il n'y a pas de réduction pour les seniors !

- J'allais faire une blague de squelette mais je vais plutôt me taire.

- Oui, merci !

Luffy est content d'avoir un billet de la même couleur que celui de Chopper. Les pirates entrent dans la salle et Zorro choisit les places : tout en haut, en plein milieu. Usopp préfèrerait être plus près de la scène et le cuisinier se met à piailler qu'il ira là où vont s'asseoir ses déesses. Les deux femmes s'assoient donc en plein milieu des gradins. Chopper prend place à côté de Robin et Usopp s'assied à côté de lui en lui racontant une histoire de son invention. Sanji se précipite pour être à côté de Nami et Franky pose son derrière à la suite, suivi de Luffy. Brook hésite un instant avant d'avoir une illumination et de déclarer :

- Ah ! Gardez-moi une place, il faut que j'aille aux toilettes.

Usopp lève son pouce en guise d'approbation, posant son manteau sur le siège libre à sa droite. Zorro soupire fortement avant de prendre place en bout de file, à côté de son capitaine.

La salle se remplit petit à petit. Brook dérange la rangée entière de ses camarades en revenant des toilettes et Nami lui hurle dessus qu'il aurait dû passer par l'autre côté. Le brouhaha devient désagréable, Luffy commence à s'ennuyer, Zorro dort déjà. À 20h35, il y a toujours des gens qui entrent.

- Nan mais c'est quoi ces gens qui arrivent à la bourre !

- Ils doivent sans doute penser que 20h30 est l'ouverture des portes et non, le début du spectacle.

La navigatrice soupire en s'enfonçant dans son siège. Soudain, les lumières se baissent. Les gens se taisent ou terminent leurs discussions en chuchotant.

Un homme fait une rapide présentation de la pièce et c'est le noir complet. Les trois coups retentissent et le rideau rouge s'ouvre.

Les spectateurs applaudissent à la vue du décor.

- Hé pourquoi on applaudit ? demande Luffy. C'est même pas rigolo !

- On salue le décor, réplique Franky. C'est du beau travail de pro !

- Aaaah !

- Mais non, soupire Sanji en se penchant en avant. On encourage les acteurs.

- Euh, moi je pense plutôt qu'on félicite les mecs qu'on fait la déco !

- Et moi je te dis que…

- Chut ! Ça suffit !

Deux acteurs entrent sur scène, déclamant leur texte. Nami trouve la robe de la dame très belle et Usopp est déjà en train de rire des gestuelles du gars. Chopper se plaint qu'il ne voit pas alors les mains de l'archéologue glissent discrètement quelques vestes pour le rehausser un peu. Le petit médecin voit déjà nettement mieux.

Sur scène, les deux acteurs, en plein flirt amoureux, sont surpris par une troisième personne, la femme de ménage. Son franc parlé et ses expressions douteuses font rire la salle. Enfin, surtout Luffy et Usopp. Les répliquent s'enchaînent, les rires fusent, Zorro manque de s'étouffer. Ses amis pensent qu'il a avalé sa salive de travers pendant son sommeil. Mais non. Le bretteur est juste hilare de la scène qui se joue sous ses yeux. La seconde d'après, il ronfle à nouveau alors que Luffy applaudit avec ses pieds.

À l'entracte, un spectateur vient voir Brook.

- Excusez-moi monsieur. Pourriez-vous juste retirer votre rehausseur ?!

L'homme qui s'adresse au squelette musicien n'a vraisemblablement pas l'air commode. Nami craint la dispute. Elle se lève pour intervenir mais une main la retient. La main de Luffy déjà descendu des gradins dès que son cuisinier a émis l'hypothèse qu'il y aurait sans doute des bonbons à vendre. Depuis le bas des gradins, Luffy fronce les sourcils en faisant "non" de la tête. Nami reporte son attention vers Brook. Le squelette regarde placidement l'homme qui est en train de lui dire que ce n'est pas acceptable, que les vieux sont vraiment impolis et…

Il ne termine pas sa phrase. Brook lève ses deux mètres d'ossements en demandant :

- Vous disiez quelque chose monsieur ?! Comme je suis un peu vieux, je n'entends plus très bien…

- Euh… je, je…

- Pfff, Brook ! Tu n'as plus de tympans !

- Je sais bien ! Yohohoho ! Allez, rejoignons Luffy et allons nous acheter une collation !

Le sniper et le médecin se lèvent à la suite de Brook. Usopp glisse la main dans sa poche en grimaçant. Il se tourne vers les deux femmes qui les ont suivis.

- Nami ?! demande le sniper. Je peux avoir mon argent de poche ?!

Il n'entend pas ce qu'elle répond à cause du bruit ambiant mais il lit parfaitement sur ses lèvres " . ". Usopp soupire de tristesse. Chopper lui lance un grand sourire.

- Allez boude pas, je t'achète un truc !

- Merci, t'es un amour Chopper !

- Yohoho ! C'est mignon tout ça ! Et à moi aussi ?!

- Non. Toi, tu as dépensé ton argent de poche en achetant des culottes en dentelles de super marque ! Ce sera niette pour toi ! Va quémander ailleurs !

Les pirates se retrouvent au bar. Zorro en est à sa deuxième bière, tandis que Sanji déguste un cidre en compagnie de Franky et d'une dizaine de bouteille de colas.

- Nan mais tu penses aux autres ! gronde doucement Robin en approchant du cyborg.

- Oups, désolé.

- Ooooh, Robin d'amouuur ! Je te sers quelque chose ?!

- Je veux bien un verre de rosé. J'ai entendu dire que le rosé du coin était délicieux.

Le cuisinier hèle le serveur. Zorro demande :

- T'es toute seule ?

- Oui. Nami est partie aux toilettes et les garçons font la queue aux bonbons.

- On s'éloigne ! s'exclame Sanji en donnant le verre à la jeune femme. Parce que, c'est pas que l'autre idiot prend de la place mais…

- Hey, je t'emmerde ! grogne Zorro.

- Je parlais pas de toi mais du gros tas qui nous sert de charpentier !

- Oooh, tu es vexant ! Je vais pleurer.

Robin lui tapote l'épaule en soupirant.

- Mais non, mais non…

Ils s'éloignent du comptoir et retrouvent Usopp, Chopper, Luffy et Brook qui mangent leurs bonbons. Ils partagent leurs achats. Nami revient des toilettes en s'exclamant qu'il y avait une file d'attente terrible et que les chiottes étaient crades.

- Oh et puis, pour couronner le tout, la chasse d'eau ne marchait plus !

- Bouge pas poulette, je vais allez jeter un coup d'œil !

- Non, Franky, non ! C'était dans les toilettes des dames, enfin !

Le cyborg hausse des épaules. Une voix annonce la seconde partie et la foule se presse pour regagner sa place. Le spectacle reprend.

La deuxième partie est tellement hilarante que Luffy s'écrie tout haut qu'il va finir par se pisser dessus. Chopper ne comprend pas toutes les allusions salaces qui font hurler de rire son voisin de droite mais il s'amuse beaucoup.

À la fin du spectacle, les acteurs viennent saluer sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Puis, le rideau rouge tombe et Luffy demande :

- C'est déjà fini ?!

- Euh, oui.

- Mais !... Et le deuxième entracte alors ?!

Ses amis soupirent de désespoir et attendent que tous les spectateurs soient descendus pour quitter leurs places. Arrivés en bas des gradins, Nami compte son effectif.

Tout aurait pu très bien se passer. La navigatrice sait que ses amis savent se tenir… Ah oui mais là…

Il manque Usopp, Chopper, Luffy et Brook. Les pires garnements du monde. Zorro est égaré pas très loin, il a juste pris les gradins à l'envers et s'est retrouvé face au mur du fond de la salle sans trop piger.

Soudain, un fracas provient de la scène et Nami comprend. Elle sait où sont partis ses quatre manquants. Derrière le rideau rouge, affublés de costumes piqués dans les coulisses, Usopp et Chopper font leur propre spectacle pendant que Luffy grimpe aux rideaux pour aller voir les projeteurs de près alors que Brook farfouille à la recherche d'un article féminin qu'il pourrait emporter en souvenir. Nami sent la colère monter lentement. Le temps qu'elle se décide entre hurler sur les facétieux ou les frapper directement, Franky a rejoint ses copains sur scène et les accompagne d'un peu de guitare pendant que Sanji se lance dans un discours enflammé pour une Juliette imaginaire. Robin s'amuse à ouvrir et à fermer les portes alors que Zorro est complètement désemparé dans cette mise en abyme.

Au final, Nami aura hurlé, frappé, hurlé à nouveau et punis les plus coupables de ses amis. Même s'ils ont des bosses et des dettes triplées, les pirates rentrent avec le sourire à leur navire, ce soir là.

Et dans la troupe amateur, c'est un désastre : il manque des robes, des sous-vêtements, les rideaux sont déchirés et un projecteur pendouille tristement à son câble, le décor est sens dessus dessous… Et personne ne comprend.

* * *

><p><strong>NdZ<strong> Bon, j'avoue tout. Je l'ai écrit en ultra speed, mais j'le trouve assez funky ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu, surtout à toi Agathe ;) Je discute pas plus, pour une fois, j'ai un dimanche super occupé ^^

Et pour les reviews, c'est juste dessous :)


	89. 88 Le test

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

Un petit chapitre spécial pour **J'adorelessushi** (et moi, j'adore ton pseudo ^^) vous allez vite comprendre ce qu'était l'idée de base ;) Bref, aujourd'hui, on va martyriser un mugi (désolée Pommi adorée :D mais tu vas enfin avoir ce que tu attends tant)

_Pause réponse aux reviews_

_Poticmath : Merci pour ta review :) Oui bon hein, ils ne peuvent pas tout le temps être sages ceux là ! Mmmh, je crois que si tu proposes un "ver" de rosé à la très belle Robin, elle risque de te rire au nez ^^ Bon, je suis moqueuse mais j't'avoue. J'adore Robin aussi. Elle a un charme mystérieux que je trouve tellement profond et fascinant !... Bwef, j'adore. Elle s'en prend un peu plein la face dans le chapitre du jour, mais bon…_

Enjoy ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Le test<strong>

La question que Robin devrait se poser est la suivante : comment s'est-elle retrouvée attachée au mât du Sunny par une grosse corde de voilage avec Chopper, Usopp et Luffy qui lui tournent autour en arborant des peintures de guerre sur leurs visages et en hurlant comme des indiens. Pourtant, la seule question qu'elle formule à haute voix, intelligible et passablement énervée, est :

- Qui m'empêche d'utiliser mon fruit du démon ?!

Les trois idiots qui lui tournent autour stoppent un instant leur ronde puérile. Ils n'ont pas peur des yeux noirs de Robin, encore moins de sa voix glaciale et tranchante, non. Ou presque pas. Luffy se frappe le torse avec le poing et déclare :

- Moi Grand chef des Idiots ! Moi capturer femme blanche ! Moi trop fier !

- Ô Grand chef, Ô Grand chef ! réplique Usopp et Chopper en s'inclinant.

- Toi femme aux cheveux de jais, être prisonnière, haha !

- Grand chef lui fort et costaud ! poursuit Usopp en se dandinant sur ses deux pieds. Lui allier sa force avec Grande Asperge qui posséder puisant pouvoir.

- Lui pouvoir arrêter fruit du démooooon, souffle Chopper avec l'air d'un drogué en manque. Lui trop fort ! Lui impossible de mourir !

Et les trois gugusses reprennent leur danse indienne autour du mât et de l'archéologue dont l'énervement vient encore de grimper d'un échelon.

Il faut dire aussi que, depuis le levé du soleil, ses amis n'ont pas arrêtés de l'embêter. Au départ, c'était presque rien. Ça a commencé par Franky, qui a cassé son mug préféré au petit déjeuner en le laissant tomber par terre. La pauvre porcelaine n'a pas tenu le choc. L'archéologue avait simplement soupiré tandis que le cyborg s'excusait en lui promettant de lui en racheter un autre au prochain arrêt. Une heure plus tard, c'était au tour de Sanji de provoquer chez elle une légère colère. Il ne l'a pas fait exprès naturellement. Il a malencontreusement renversé une goutte de café brûlant sur une page de son livre. L'accident a été sans dégâts majeurs puisque Sanji s'en est sorti sans bosses ni dettes. Il a juste un livre très rare de botanique à retrouver…

C'est après que les choses ont commencées à se dégrader sérieusement. Et ce grâce à trois idiots qui, vraisemblablement, ont décidés de se liguer contre elle aujourd'hui.

Robin est tranquillement en train de faire la poussière dans sa bibliothèque lorsque la porte s'ouvre et se referme aussi vite. Flairant le mauvais coup, l'archéologue se tourne vers l'entrée. Appuyé à la porte, Chopper tente de retrouver sa respiration.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, Chopper ?!

- Chuuuuut ! Ils vont le repérer !

- Hein ? Mais qui va…

Elle n'a pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, la porte s'ouvre violemment projetant le petit renne au sol et Luffy apparaît, brandissant un pistolet à eau.

- Les mains en l'air, traitre ! déclare-t-il avec un accent italien. Tu ne peux plus m'échapper !

- Tu vas payer pour avoir désobéit au patron, Chopper ! ajoute Usopp sur le même ton en apparaissant à côté de son capitaine.

- Pitié, ne me faites rien !

- Crève ! répliquent les deux en bombardant d'eau le petit docteur.

Robin, perplexe, les regarde faire quelques secondes avant de les coincer entre ses mains et de s'écrier :

- Pas d'eau près des livres ! Allez jouer ailleurs !

Les trois zozos disparaissent sans demander leur reste. Robin les regarde s'éloigner en continuant de s'insulter à la manière des mafieux italiens. Elle soupire en reprenant son dépoussiérage.

Une demi-heure plus tard, alors qu'elle peut enfin apprécier d'avoir une bibliothèque propre et bien rangée, quelqu'un frappe et entre sans attendre la réponse. C'est Luffy. Robin soupire.

- Quand tu frappes, capitaine, tu es prié d'attendre que la personne à l'intérieur t'autorise à entrer.

- Ah, d'accord. Et quand il n'y a personne ?

- Tu n'entres pas.

- Pigé ! J'ai un problème, Robin !

L'archéologue soupire.

- Et en quoi puis-je t'être utile ?!

- C'est Franky et Sanji. Ils se moquent de moi parce que je ne sais pas comment on fait les bébés.

- Oui et ? Je ne vois pas en quoi ma présence est nécessaire.

- Mais enfin, Robin ! C'est toi la plus intelligente du groupe ! Tu dois bien savoir, non ?!

- Oui, effectivement, je… je le sais.

- Super !

Luffy s'assied en tailleur au milieu de la bibliothèque, pose ses coudes sur ses genoux et sa tête sur ses mains et déclare :

- Vas-y, raconte-moi tout !

Là, Robin est un peu étonnée. Elle reste silencieuse. Luffy fronce les sourcils.

- Bah alors ?! Tu n'as aucun livre qui raconte comment on fait les bébés ?!

- Euh…

- Ah bah d'accord. Désolé du dérangement. Je vais aller demander à Usopp ! Oh mais oui ! J'suis con, pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt ! Merci Robin !

Elle n'ose pas lui répondre "de rien" elle ne voit pas en quoi se serait nécessaire de répondre. Elle regarde la porte qui tourne toute seule sur ses gonds avant de soupirer et de la fermer puisque son capitaine n'a pas été en mesure de le faire lui-même.

À 16h, heure du thé, Robin se dirige lentement vers la cuisine. Dans les couloirs, elle entend "viouuuuuuuuum viouuuum vioum vioum viouuuuuuum". Étonnée, elle se retourne. Elle n'a le temps de rien voir. Luffy et Chopper passent en coup de vent auprès d'elle. Robin porte une main à son cœur. Il ne faut vraiment pas être cardiaque dans cet équipage. Puis, Usopp fait son apparition au coin du couloir. Dans sa main droite, il a un avion en papier customisé avec des gommettes et des coups de crayons dorés. Il est en train de mimer un terrible accident et s'effondre au sol, juste aux pieds de l'archéologue.

- Crrrr, SOS SOS ! s'écrie Usopp en parlant dans son poing pour étouffer le bruit de sa voix comme s'il parlait dans une radio. Crrr, SOS SOS ! Sniperking à Capitaine et Nez bleu, je répète, SOS, Sniperking à Capitaine et Nez bleu !

Allongé dans le couloir d'en face, Chopper répond de la même manière que son ami.

- Crrr, ici Nez bleu ! Que se passe-t-il Sniperking ?!

- Je me suis écrasé ! Il ne reste plus rien de ma carlingue ! Venez m'aider ! SOS, SOS !

- Crrr, ici Capitaine ! réplique Luffy pendu au plafond par les pieds en faisant tourner en rond son avion en papier. Information bien reçue ! Nous mettons tout en place pour vous récupérer !

- Quelle est votre position ? interroge Chopper en refaisant décoller son avion.

Usopp hésite un instant. La tentation est trop forte.

- Ma position exacte est… à la pointe du pied de la géante aux milles yeux mais dépêchez-vous ! La nuit tombe, j'ai une culotte bleue nuit à étoile en vision périphérique…

Le temps que la moutarde lui monte au nez, les trois avions en papier et leurs propriétaires ont déjà pris la poudre d'escampette. Robin fulmine ! Si elle en chope un, il va passer un sale quart d'heure. Malheureusement, Brook, ayant entendu le mot "culotte" à travers la cloison, se précipite dans le couloir.

- On m'a appelé ?!

Il se retrouve à l'infirmerie à se faire soigner par un Chopper explosé de rire accompagné de son capitaine et du sniper de l'équipe. Brook ne savait pas que Robin frappait si fort.

Après cette intervention, Luffy déclare que là, ça commence à devenir sérieux. Il va falloir être prudent pour ne pas se faire prendre. Prudent ne signifie pas arrêter les conneries, visiblement.

Cinq minutes plus tard, alors que Robin apprécie, enfin, un instant de calme dans la cuisine, elle entend à l'extérieur la voix de Nami hurler sur son capitaine.

- Combien de fois, Luffy, vais-je devoir te répéter que tu n'as pas le droit d'emprunter des bouquins sans autorisation !

Robin se tend sur sa chaise. Qu'est-ce que cet idiot a fait à ses bouquins ?

- C'est mon plus bel ouvrage sur la cartographie, Luffy, merde !

Ouf, ce n'est pas son bouquin…

- C'est malin, je vais devoir piquer celui de Robin…

Là, l'archéologue est un peu moins rassurée. Non pas qu'elle ne fasse pas confiance à Nami mais… sur ce bateau il peut arriver tout et n'importe quoi. Dressant l'oreille, elle entend à nouveau Luffy et ses deux compagnons de bêtises inventer un nouveau jeu et elle laisse couler.

Mais tout de même. Lorsqu'elle retourne à la bibliothèque, après avoir croisé Nami qui allait à la salle de bain, Robin s'empresse de vérifier son rayonnage de livres sur la cartographie. Et là, c'est le drame. À la page 173 du livre "La cartographie, gestes et tracés", il y a une énorme tâche d'encre noire. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, Robin repose furieusement le livre sur la table et se dirige d'un pas lourd jusqu'à la salle de bain. Elle est verrouillée de l'intérieur mais elle s'en fiche. À l'aide de son pouvoir, elle la déverrouille, pénètre dans la salle d'eau sous un cri suraigüe de son amie et referme derrière elle.

Cinq oreilles et un crâne vide viennent se coller au battant de bois. Et c'est la plus belle engueulade de tous les temps.

- Nan mais t'es pas bien Robin ?! Et si jamais y'avait un pervers dans le couloir qui m'aurait surpris ainsi, hein ?!

- Il n'y avait personne.

- Ne me la fait pas à moi, ils sont comme les ninjas ceux-là, capables de se planquer n'importe où et surtout n'importe comment. Ne recommences jamais ça !

- Ne me menace pas de l'index, Nami, ou ça va mal finir ! Je suis déjà bien énervée par tes bêtises !

- Mes bêtises ? Est-ce que je suis du genre à faire des bêtises moi, hein ?!

- Et la tâche d'encre dans mon livre, c'est pas une bêtise ça ?

- Ce doit être un coup de Luffy !

- Non, Nami, non ! Notre capitaine a bon dos mais là non. Je n'accepte pas ! Tu es incapable de prendre soin du matériel des autres !

- Je suis quoi ?! Mais que dalle ! Je fais toujours hyper gaffe, tu me connais, non ?!

- Trop bien pour ça…

- Je n'aime pas vraiment le ton employé dans cette phrase, Robin. Aussi, je te prierai de sortir d'ici tout de suite !

- Certainement pas ! Je suis très bien là !

- Mais tu me gènes, dégage !

- Et tu me causes sur un autre ton, Nami !

- Je te cause comme je veux ! C'est pas parce que t'es la plus vieille qu'il faut te croire supérieure ! Tu m'énerves à toujours penser que tu sais mieux que tout le monde, nianiania ! Nan mais ho ! C'est fini là ! Tu te calmes !

- Mais je suis très calme !

- Ah oui ?! Alors lâche mes cheveux ou je te mords !

- Essaie un peu pour voir !

S'ensuit des bruits de coups entrecoupés de "aïe", de "lâche-moi salope" et de "la ferme bordel". Bref, que des joyeusetés.

- Putain, je saigne du nez par ta faute !

- C'est toi qui a commencé ! Fallait pas me chercher !

- Mais qu'est-ce que t'as aujourd'hui ?! T'as tes règles ?!

- Mais va te faire voir !

Le rugissement poussé par Robin est tellement terrifiant que les pirates planqués derrière la porte se carapatent sans rien ajouter.

Par fierté, Robin pansera ses blessures dans la bibliothèque tandis que Nami ira faire soigner ses griffures, coupures, égratignures et autres bleus par le petit médecin dans l'infirmerie.

C'est après que Robin ne sait pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Elle se souvient de Zorro entrant dans sa bibliothèque avec un livre en lambeau dans les mains, l'air un peu embêté. Robin se souvient avoir senti ses joues devenir rouge écarlate puis, elle avait tout bonnement explosé :

- Nan mais c'est pas possible d'être entourée par des crétins pareils !

Elle s'était levée subitement, elle avait dû heurter l'étagère au dessus de sa tête et elle s'était assommée. Ce doit être ça.

Attaché au mât du Sunny, Robin secoue la tête. Non, ce n'est pas comme ça que ça c'est passé. Ce doit être Zorro qui l'a frappée avec le livre pour qu'elle arrête de crier. Voilà. Et puis, il l'a lâchement livrée aux Peaux Rouges qui sont à présent en train de danser sous ses yeux. Robin grince des dents.

- Si je me détache, ça va chier, les p'tits gars.

- Bien sûr ! s'exclame Luffy. Mais en attendant, c'est très drôle !

- D'ailleurs, t'es drôlement forte ! s'écrie Usopp.

- Ouais, ouais ! ajoute le plus petit. Tu as tenu 7 heures et 21 minutes avant de te mettre à crier !

- Un record sur ce navire !

- Oui, Usopp, surtout quand tu sais que Nami n'aurait même pas tenue 10 minutes. Félicitations Robin !

Le regard qu'elle lance à Chopper l'effraie tellement qu'il se précipite vers Zorro, appuyé au bastingage à l'étage supérieur. Robin lui balance un regard effrayant mais le bretteur fait "non" avec sa tête en soutenant son regard qui aurait déjà tué un innocent ou deux.

- Elle me fait peur ! pleurniche Chopper dans le pantalon du bretteur.

Et soudain, tel un chevalier blanc, Sanji apparaît de nulle part et frappe Zorro à l'arrière du crâne.

- Tu lâches tout de suite ma Robin d'amour et tu…

Il n'a pas le temps de finir, le pauvre. Zorro ayant perdu le contrôle sur l'archéologue, Robin se délivre et, à l'aide de ses mains, elle emprisonne tous ses compagnons d'équipage. Tous. Y compris Franky dans les cales qui était en train de ramasser ses boulons éparpillés sur le sol. Elle a pigé, l'archéologue, elle n'est pas si bête. En fait, c'était juste un test. Une façon de mesurer sa résistance face à l'immense bêtise de ses compagnons d'équipage. Elle les saucissonne tous entre ses doigts jusqu'à ce qu'ils lui supplient d'arrêter. Elle pousse un soupir et puis, elle noue Chopper, Usopp et Luffy au mât du navire avec les bras du dernier nommé, elle cloue Zorro au sol avec ses propres sabres, elle enferme Nami dans la salle de bain en laissant l'eau bouillante couler pour en faire un sauna, elle salie toutes les poêles de Sanji et casse toutes les nouvelles inventions de Franky. Puis, elle laisse Brook dépérir dans les toilettes sans lumière et enfin, elle se sent mieux.

Elle laisse ainsi ses pauvres camarades pendant deux heures. Pour décanter, comme elle dit. Et l'incident est, presque, oublié.

Trois semaines plus tard, ils sont obligés de partir précipitamment de l'île où ils venaient juste d'arriver car Franky, pour se faire pardonner du mug brisé, lui a acheté une tasse humoristique sur laquelle il est écrit : "J'ai un caractère de cochon mais j'me porte pas trop mal". Pour rire, qu'il disait. Les pirates n'ont pas rigolé bien longtemps. La colère de Robin a été terrible.

* * *

><p><strong>NdZ<strong> Ce chapitre vous explique en quelques 2000 mots comment bien énerver Robin. Il vous conseille aussi, de façon détourner, de ne surtout pas le faire. Mais ça, vous le saviez. Il n'y a guère que ces idiots pour provoquer leur chance ainsi. On se retrouve la semaine prochaine les loulous !

Et pour les reviews, n'ayez crainte, vous pouvez rire de Robin, elle ne vous fera rien :)


	90. 89 Stalactites et stalagmites

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

Bon. J'ai faillit vous poster le chapitre à 2h du mat' ancienne heure comme j'arrivais pas à dormir... Mais j'ai préféré finir mon bouquin. Du coup, voilà.

Aujourd'hui, on va avoir froid. Un peu... Beaucoup. **Umichan17**, c'est pour toi (même si j'ai pas respecté ta consigne à lettre, j'ai tout de même vachement collé à l'énoncé de base) Et oui les enfants, on est rentrés dans l'hiver ou presque !

_Pause réponse aux reviews_

_Poticmath : Merci pour ta review :) C'est toujours un divin plaisir de voir son perso préféré taquiné par les autres ^^ Je comprends parfaitement._

Enjoy ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Stalactites et stalagmites<strong>

Ils sont sur une île hivernale. Hivernale, ce n'est même pas le terme exact. L'expression la plus juste serait : une île glaciaire-polaire. La température ne dépasse jamais le 0° et le moindre filet d'eau se retrouve gelé. Mis à part ces quelques menus inconvénients, l'île est fort sympathique. De grandes montagnes couvertes de poudreuses, des chalets en bois cachés derrière les congères, la neige qui tombe en gros flocons 12 heures par jours… Le paradis des skieurs experts ! Enfin, il faut tout de même être prudent. Gégé, le patron de l'auberge, le frère de Dédé, le type qui tient la boutique de location de ski et le beau frère de Léon, le seul médecin au monde qui soigne les entorses aux genoux avec de la vodka pure… a dit aux pirates qu'il fallait être très prudent, parce qu'après 17h, les vents pouvaient devenir violents et, perdus dans le blizzard, plus d'un touriste n'est jamais rentré vivant à son auberge. Robin trouve ça fun, les autres un peu moins. Luffy, dans son coin, se demande ce que ça pourrait donner si le blizzard était parfumé à la fraise.

Les pirates sont donc sur cette île un peu fraîche mais plutôt accueillante. Ils commencent à prévoir des tas d'activités : luge, construction de bonhomme de neige, descente de ski (même si nous savons que ça ne plait pas à tout le monde et que c'est une expérience plutôt risquée), etc, etc. Avant la tempête de la journée, ils ont le temps de faire de la luge et une bataille de boule de neige autour du bonhomme raté d'Usopp et Sanji. Ils rentrent quand Nami leur hurle de le faire. Et lorsque Zorro referme la porte derrière lui… C'est le déluge dehors.

- Woh ! On l'a échappé belle !

- Il disait quoi le Gégé à propos de ces tempêtes aussi ? demande Chopper. Qu'elles pouvaient durer des jours ?

- C'est ça, réplique Robin. Des semaines voire des mois entiers.

Les pirates se mettent à rire. Comme si l'équipage du futur roi des pirates allait avoir peur d'une tempête glaciaire de quelques jours.

Trois heures après le début des hostilités météorologiques, Usopp se met à éternuer.

- Eeeeeerk ! Il a craché sur mon bras ! s'exclame Luffy en s'essuyant contre le pelage de Chopper.

- Mais arrête ça ! hurle le petit en poussant son capitaine jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe par terre. Ça va Usopp ? T'as attrapé froid ?!

- J'crois pas non, j'avais mis mon écharpe pour sortir. Mais là, je t'avoue que j'ai pas très chaud.

Luffy, dans son éternel débardeur, déclare qu'il ne sent pas la différence. Chopper ne se prononce pas. Nami, assise non loin, trouve aussi que la température s'est dégradée mais, comme elle est en train de bouquiner, elle avait mis ça sur le fait de son inactivité. Franky déclare alors :

- Bon, vous inquiétez pas les p'tits gars, je vais aller jeter un coup d'œil à la chaudière !

- Dac ! réplique Luffy. Et dit à Zorro de descendre de son perchoir, j'aimerais pas qu'il se transforme en glaçon.

- Et d'ailleurs, je crois que Brook est également avec lui, réplique Robin.

Un léger silence s'installe puis, l'archéologue enchaîne en pointant du doigt son capitaine :

- N'essaie même pas de sortir une blague de squelette…

Luffy fait la moue en réclamant à Sanji un chocolat chaud. Chopper saute sur sa chaise en criant que lui aussi. Sanji soupire en allant chercher une casserole propre et Franky sort de la pièce en sifflotant.

Zorro et Brook ont rejoint la petite équipée et les chocolats chauds dans le salon lorsque les lumières s'éteignent soudainement. Il y a un blanc de 10 secondes puis…

- Nami chérie ! Robin d'amour ! Venez contre moi je vais vous protéger !

- Kyaaaa ! J'ai peur du noir !

- Pas de soucis, Chopper je suis là.

- Oh, Robin, s'il te plait, tu peux aussi me prendre contre ta poitrine ?!

- Brooooook ! Dégage de là !

- Hé Nami ! Ne frappe pas au hasard dans le noir, j'ai faillit me prendre ton pied dans le crâne !

- Bah, ça t'aurais remis les idées en place, Zorro. De temps en temps, ça ne peut pas te faire de mal.

- En tout cas, j'ai faim. Un peu… tout de même… ou peut-être beaucoup…

Les pirates se grognent un peu dessus, en cherchant à tâtons une source de lumière de type bougie, allumette, briquet, zippo…

C'est alors que Franky entre dans la pièce, un chandelier dans la main droite et un cierge de Trifouillis-les-Pâquerettes dans l'autre.

- Hé les copains ! Vous allez jamais me croire !

Bizarrement, le ton enjoué et le sourire immense du charpentier, ils ne le sentent pas vraiment.

- Bah, en fait, le chauffe-eau, en se remettant en route, il a fait sauter les plombs ! Du coup, on n'a plus d'électricité. Qui dit plus d'électricité dit plus de chauffe-eau dit…

- Plus de radiateur, d'eau chaude dans la douche et de lumière sur le navire, conclut Robin. Génial.

Il y a un instant de flottement, puis, Usopp fait une crise de cette-île-est-trop-bizarre-et-inhospitalière-que-je-crois-que-je-vais-y-laisser-ma-peau, et c'est le bazar.

Au début, les pirates pensent qu'ils vont pouvoir garder la température à un degré convenable dans la pièce, avec des buffles tels Luffy, Franky ou Zorro qui respirent pour 4 ou 5. Mais au bout d'un temps, un courant glacial s'infiltre par un interstice et plus rien ne va.

- J'ai froid !

- C'est dans ta tête, Usopp.

- Non, Zorro ! J'ai vraiment froid !

Le bretteur soupire en fermant les yeux prêts à repartir pour sa sieste. Il est parcouru d'un frisson.

- Ha ! s'exclame le sniper. Tu vois toi aussi tu as froid !

- Mais non ! C'est juste un frisson.

- Zorro, soupire Nami. Tu as les lèvres aussi bleues que le nez de Chopper. Met un pull au moins.

- Quoi ?! Zorro n'a pas de pull ?! Nan mais c'est quoi ce bordel !

Tout le monde est un peu choqué du parlé du renne. Le petit médecin passe dans son mode humain pour enrouler Zorro dans un plaid triple épaisseur.

- Mééééééeuh ! Chopper ! couine Franky. C'est le truc qui servait de chauffe pied !

- Sers-toi de Luffy comme couverture, nom de nom ! Vous n'êtes pas sérieux !

C'est un peu le bazar dans la pièce principale du Sunny. Puis, Luffy commence vraiment à avoir faim. Il faut alors songer à bouger. Sanji ose ouvrir la porte et là, c'est le drame. Un courant d'air s'infiltre, emportant tout ce qu'il restait de chaleur dans la pièce.

En quelques heures, les pirates passent d'un stade "normal" à un état de glaçon total. Même Chopper semble un peu souffrir des basses températures. Franky tente de réparer le chauffe-eau mais il remonte des cales six fois pour se dégeler les doigts dans de l'eau bouillantes.

- Tu n'as pas de liquide anti-gel ? demande Robin.

- Et non ma p'tite dame ! Je ne peux pas tout avoir. Mais si tu veux, j'ai un petit radiateur interne...

- Merci Franky, je ne veux pas savoir où il est placé.

L'archéologue est un peu à cran car elle a adopté la méthode café depuis 3 heures pour ne pas avoir trop froid. À côté d'elle, Nami ressemble davantage à la plus grosse des matriochkas russes qu'à une navigatrice pleine de vie. Enroulée dans une tonne de couverture, rien ne dépasse. Soudain, le tas de tissu s'agite. Robin lève un sourcil.

- Oui, Nami ?! Tu veux quelque chose ?!

Un peu plus loin, Usopp est en train de geler alors que Luffy et Zorro font des petits sauts sur place pour ne pas finir comme leur sniper. Brook se déplace dans la pièce en produisant des cliquetis de squelette. Ça ne change pas de l'habitude mais aujourd'hui, c'est encore plus lugubre que ce qu'il est d'ordinaire capable de faire. Soudain, Sanji entre en s'exclame :

- Attention ! Grosse marmite de nouilles bouillantes ! Chaud devant !

Les pirates se servent d'immenses bols brûlant mais, malgré ça, Usopp reste gelé. Luffy le regarde l'air consterné. Il tend l'index vers son ami et demande :

- C'est quoi ça ?!

Les pirates tournent la tête en direction de l'étonnement de leur capitaine. Robin soupire.

- Ça, c'est la morve d'Usopp, Luffy.

- Ouaaaaaah ! Mais elle est complètement gelée !

- Comme le reste de son pauvre corps d'ailleurs, constate Zorro en toquant contre le bras du sniper.

Ça fait "tonk tonk tonk" et Chopper se met à paniquer. Luffy reste très perplexe devant le nez de son ami.

- Tout de même. C'est étonnant cette forme…

- C'est le principe de la stalactite, Luffy.

Le capitaine se tourne vers son archéologue.

- Stala-quoi ?!

- Stalactite ! Ce sont ces petits pics de glace qui pendent des plafonds dans les grottes, tu vois ?

- Aaaah oui. Et même que des fois, y'en a qui sont tombées par terre, c'est drôle !

- Ah non, ça mon p'tit gars, réplique Franky, c'est une stalagmite !

- Stala-quoi ?! Hé mais c'est la même chose !

- Mais non ! soupirent d'une même voix Sanji, Robin et Franky.

- Le principe de la stalagmite, Luffy, c'est que ça monte ! s'exclame le blond.

- StalagMite, monte ! répète Franky.

- Et stalacTite, tombe ! conclut le cuisinier.

L'information fait lentement le tour de la tête du capitaine avant que celui-ci ne pige.

- Oooook ! En fait, ça c'est une stalactite, assure-t-il en désignant Usopp du doigt. Et ça…

Il prend le sniper et le soulève de terre pour le retourner, la tête en bas.

- Ça c'est une stalagmite !

- Exactement ! répliquent ses amis.

- Kyaaaaaaaaa ! hurle Chopper en entendant un craquement lugubre provenir du sniper.

Brook est légèrement jaloux de ce magnifique son mais il ne dit rien. Zorro est en train de prendre ses côtes pour un xylophone, il tape dessus d'un air absent avec ses baguettes. Un second craquement provient de Nami, la panique s'empare de Sanji et de Chopper.

Lorsque le soleil revient, le lendemain, les pirates sont contents de voir leurs deux glaçons ouvrir les yeux. Brook s'écrie, vraiment jaloux cette fois, que c'est pas juste, que personne ne s'est préoccupé de savoir si lui avait ouvert les yeux. Il est tellement énervé qu'il ne fait même pas de blague de squelette. Tout le monde est un peu fatigué de la nuit éprouvante et Franky assure qu'il va se remettre au travail pour réparer tout ça au plus vite. Et Luffy, fier comme un coq, raconte à Usopp qu'elle est la différence entre une stalactite et une stalagmite.

- La stalactite, c'est quand tu as la tête en haut et les pieds en bas et la stalagmite c'est quand tu as la tête en bas et les pieds en haut !

Usopp n'est pas sûr de comprendre et, évidemment, personne n'ose lui apporter plus de précisions. Il vaut mieux pour lui qu'il n'ait pas connaissance des expériences étranges de son capitaine.

* * *

><p><strong>NdZ<strong> Voilà. Maintenant, vous savez la différence entre une stalactite et une stalagmite. Mais, rassurez-vous, pas besoin d'un Usopp pour reproduire l'expérience. Vous pouvez très bien le faire avec votre petit frère ou votre petite soeur (pour les derniers des fratries et les enfants uniques, un cousin ou une voisine fait tout aussi l'affaire) De rien. Et la semaine prochaine, c'est Halloween ! On se fera peuuuur ! HouHou !

Et pour les reviews, c'est juste dessous :) (si ça peut aider Franky à réparer le chauffe-eau...)


	91. 90 Paranormal pirate activity

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

Je sais qu'Halloween, c'était hier soir mais que voulez-vous. Ce chapitre est totalement dans l'ambiance. Il est spécialement dédicacé à **Madou Dilou** et à **Pommekiwi13**, deux folasses qui, quand elles ont une idée en tête, n'en démordent pas. J'espère que ce "retour inattendu ou presque" vous plaira ;)

_Pause réponse aux reviews_

_J'adorelessuchis : Dis donc toi, tu es mal tombé xD Tu postes ta review juste avant que je ne poste le chapitre de la semaine dernière et, bien sûr, je ne l'avais pas vue… Désolée. Aussi, je te remercie ici ^^ Et ravie de savoir que ça t'a plu !_

_Poticman : Merci pour ta review :) Oui, la connerie de Luffy est sans limite (en terme de rigolitude, naturellement) Haha ^^ Et bien… Je ne fais pas de spoil, désolée, mais tu risques d'être déçu ^^ Bon chapitre ;) PS : Ouais, ouais, Franky est un bon gars, il a tout remis à neuf. Efficace le type !_

_Aqua : Merci pour ta review sur le chapitre des anniversaires ^.^ Inattendu et très plaisant !_

Enjoy ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Paranormal pirate activity<strong>

4h53

Les pirates dorment. Tous. Bien installés dans leurs hamacs et dans leurs lits douillets. Ils n'ont pas froid sous leurs couvertures. Ils sont calmes. Les lèvres de Luffy sont agitées de soubresauts et il grogne dans son sommeil. Il doit faire un rêve magnifique. Franky ronfle faiblement. Il tient son ours en peluche contre son cœur et suce son pouce dans une position enfantine que personne, à part nous, ne verra jamais. Sanji a les pieds qui dépassent du lit. Quand un petit courant d'air traverse la chambre, ses orteils se recroquevillent instinctivement. Les autres sont calmes. Usopp n'a pas fait de cauchemar cette nuit. Chopper non plus. Tout est trop calme. Ce n'est même pas drôle. Dans la chambre des filles…

4h55

Robin dort, plongée dans un rêve mille fois revu. Les traits de son visage sont tendus, ses muscles sont légèrement noués. Voilà enfin quelque chose d'intéressant. Le silence domine la pièce, les secondes s'égrainent.

4h59

Un cri ! Un cri qui ne passe pas la bordure des lèvres de l'archéologue. Elle se redresse dans son lit, droite comme un piquet, les yeux ouverts sur le noir de la pièce. Pendant un infime instant, elle a vu une ombre lui passer au travers le corps en lui déchirant les entrailles. Elle porte la main à son ventre. À part son cœur qui bat à vive allure, elle se porte bien. Lourdement, elle se laisse tomber sur l'oreiller.

5h00

Robin ne réussira pas à se rendormir. Elle est beaucoup trop méfiante. Lentement, sa respiration se calme mais ses yeux restent ouverts.

5h13

Mouvement suspect dans la chambre des garçons. Zorro vient de donner un coup de pied à un ennemi imaginaire. À l'autre bout de la pièce, une voix déclare : "Il a mangé l'araignée avec du sucre". "Miaaaaaam" réplique une autre. Et Usopp s'éveille en sursaut.

5h17

Sur les toilettes, le sniper baille. Le soleil n'est pas encore levé et il est déjà de mauvaise humeur. Il n'y a même pas 5 minutes, sans aucune raison apparente, Luffy s'est mis à lui baver dessus. Nous, nous savons pourquoi, et nous sommes bien les seuls. Usopp soupire. Le plancher craque. D'abord, il pense que c'est normal. Le Sunny fait des bruits bizarres à longueur de journée et ce n'est pas parce qu'il fait nuit qu'il va s'arrêter pour autant. Pourtant, Usopp n'est pas très rassuré. À nouveau, le bois grince. L'écho est lugubre. Une vague vient s'écraser contre la coque. Sunny tangue doucement. Usopp frisonne. C'est quoi cette sensation d'inconfort et d'insécurité tout à coup ?... Il entend de plus en plus de bruits bizarres comme si le plancher et la tuyauterie donnaient un concert gratuit pour des âmes en peine venues hanter Sunny en pleine nuit. Usopp pousse un petit cri en se grattant le cuir chevelu. Les fantômes n'existent pas (ou si peu) et il n'y a personne d'autres que lui et ses compagnons sur le navire.

Ah oui. Vraiment ?

5h38

Après 20 minutes passées à se donner du courage, Usopp est enfin sorti des toilettes. Il regagne la chambre à pas de loups, tendant l'oreille aux moindres bruits suspects. Lorsqu'il regagne son lit, il se rend compte que quelque chose à bougé dans la chambre. L'armoire. Elle a complètement changée de coin. Une peur panique surprend Usopp lorsque SOUDAIN ! Quelque chose se met à bouger dans son lit…

5h39

Usopp ne dira jamais à ses potes que, cette nuit, en rentrant des toilettes, il s'est trompé de lit et s'est couché à côté de Sanji. Non. Il ne le dira jamais… Il ne dira surtout pas que le cuisinier était visiblement très content de cette nouvelle présence sous ses draps.

5h45

Robin voit Usopp se rendormir calmement, comme un bébé. Elle aurait presque envie de rire du sniper si elle n'avait pas cru voir dans la chambre des garçons comme une ombre menaçante de forme humaine. Comme une poupée désarticulée qu'on aurait négligemment posée dans un coin et qui se serait réveillée. Robin se dit que ça, c'est bien une histoire pour se faire peur.

5h48

Robin flippe vraiment. Piquée de curiosité, elle a tenté de reposer un œil sur la chambre des garçons. Elle ne s'est pas trompée de mur, pas comme Usopp. Non. Elle s'est postée au même endroit que tout à l'heure. L'ombre inquiétante s'est décalée d'un mètre sur sa gauche. Cramponnée à ses draps, Robin n'a pas du tout envie de rire de cette lugubre situation.

6h00

Le cadran du réveil vient de changer tous ses chiffres. Robin le regarde avec anxiété, respirant calmement pour retrouver un rythme cardiaque normal. Elle entend du bruit dans la chambre voisine. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?!

6h02

L'archéologue, après un long débat mental, se décide à jeter un œil dans la pièce d'à côté. Tout est calme, tout le monde dort, il n'y a plus d'ombre effrayante. Ouf ?! Robin trouve ça trop suspect. Puis, elle se dit que c'est son imagination. Elle se lève, enfonce ses deux pieds dans ses pantoufles fourrées et se rend en cuisine, sans faire de bruit. Jetant de furtifs regards aux alentours, elle reste prudente.

6h13

Zorro s'éveille au bruit de la porte de la chambre des filles qui se referme derrière Robin. Il s'étire, baille un coup, se demande l'heure qu'il est, se redresse sur ses coudes, constate que le gros cul d'Usopp l'empêche de voir le réveil et soupire. Le bretteur passe en position assise. Il se gratte l'arrière du crâne et soudain, il se sent observé. Il sonde la nuit à la recherche d'un petit œil à l'iris bleu clair. Mais rien. Pas de petit bout de Robin dans la pièce. Zorro hausse les épaules. Une drôle de sensation, voilà, tout.

6h20

Il venait de se rendormir lorsqu'un bruit guttural est sorti de sous son hamac. En sursautant, le bretteur se tourne. Il n'y a personne sous son lit, juste le plancher et trois paires d'yeux luisants dans le noir. Il se redresse, en sueur, et tombe de son lit. Dans sa chute, il entraîne le lit de Sanji et celui de Franky. Un immense "badaboum" réveille le navire entier.

6h21

Trois petites ombres se réfugient dans un coin sombre.

6h47

Tout le monde est retourné se coucher. L'horizon commence à rosir mais les pirates sont à nouveau sous leurs couvertures. Ils ont discuté pendant un bon moment sur les phénomènes étranges de leur navire. Luffy en avait conclut que ce n'était rien qu'un mauvais rêve. Usopp, Robin et Zorro échangent un coup d'œil. Non, ce n'était pas un mauvais rêve… Ils laissent couler et ferment leurs yeux.

7h00

Un ricanement résonne entre les murs du navire. Usopp se lève en un bond, hurlant comme un demeuré et sautant sur le hamac de Zorro. Le bretteur agrippe son pote par sa tignasse en lui hurlant dessus. Le sniper explique qu'il a entendu un monstre. Luffy pense aussitôt à un monstre marin. La porte s'ouvre sur une ombre effrayante. Elle possède trois paires d'yeux et un large sourire planté de petites dents pointues. Un cliquetis lugubre retentit lorsque l'ombre fait un pas dans la pièce. Brook s'évanouit dans les bras de Sanji en criant comme une femme. L'ombre est grinçante, glaçante, stupéfiante. Elle ne ferme par ses six yeux en même temps comme si elle avait trois têtes distinctes. Une langue démesurée passe sur les crocs tranchants et luisants. Et l'ombre se jette sur Franky.

7h07

Au moment où Nami et Robin entrent dans la pièce, lampes torches en main, armées de couteaux et de fourchettes, Zorro tombe au sol, l'esprit dévoré par la créature noire. Dans un coin, Chopper est prostré et pleure toutes les larmes de son corps. L'ombre effrayante est en train de s'en prendre à Usopp et Franky a été battu il y a déjà un moment. Il y a du sang partout dans la pièce et Luffy donne des coups dans le vide ou dans son sniper en grommelant des injures. Les deux nouvelles arrivées sont complètement estomaquées par la situation.

7h08

Ayant repéré la chaire fraîche de jeune femme, la créature détourne ses trois regards. Elle laisse Usopp inconscient contre le plancher, la poitrine entachée de sang et les yeux blancs. Elle s'approche lentement de Nami et Robin qui brandissent tout ce qu'elles ont à portée de main : lampes, couverts, oreillers, lits, table de chevet...

Tiroir à chaussettes.

C'est lorsqu'elle prend la commode de sous-vêtements des garçons que Robin comprend à qui ils ont à faire. Elle hurle à Sanji d'allumer le chandelier et vite. Il faut de la lumière pour occire cette créature ténébreuse. Le cuisinier s'exécute à la vitesse de l'éclair. Il ouvre son zippo et enflamme les bougies de la pièce. Au passage, il met le feu à sa couette. Ce n'était pas fait exprès mais la vue de ce tissu enflammé effraie la triple créature qui produit un lugubre cri en s'affaissant lentement sur ses pattes. Le cuisinier, à l'aise avec le feu, se jette sur l'ombre et la réduit en cendre en réduisant sa propre couette en poussière.

7h15

Chopper est enfin sorti de sa torpeur. Il se met à soigner ses amis terrassés par la Bête.

7h22

Tout le monde est réveillé. En remettant la commode, Robin explique. La progéniture du méchant méchant du tiroir à chaussette. Voilà ce qu'était cette atroce et vile créature.

7h30

Après une longue discussion enjouée, les pirates s'installent autour de la table de la cuisine pendant que Sanji prépare le petit déjeuner. Désormais, c'est sûr. Plus rien ne viendra troubler leur sommeil.

* * *

><p><strong>NdZ<strong> Bon et cette fois, je ne veux plus entendre parler du méchant-méchant du tiroir à chaussettes, ni de son évolution des cales sombres et humides, ni de sa veuve ni même de sa foutue progéniture ! Désormais, cette satanée famille emmerde Roger et Davy Jones en leur chatouillant les plantes pieds sous l'édredon. Point final.  
>Je souhaite une très bonne rentrée à tout ceux qui rentrent. Moi, je suis en vacances pour quelques temps. Tout va bien, merci !<p>

Et pour les reviews, c'est juste dessous :)


	92. 91 Devinette, trésor et prise de tête

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

Ce matin, je me sens comme un Franky qui aurait baigné dans de l'eau de mer toute la nuit. Vous savez, cette sensation qui vous bloque dans vos moindres mouvements... Je suis rouillée, bon sang de bois ! M'enfin, ça, c'est pour mes jambes. Mes bras et ma tête vont bien, j'ai de quoi vous balancer un très bon chapitre !

Le chapitre du jour est inspiré de l'idée (et de l'imaginaire de malaaaade) d'un grand pirate de Grand Line (ou presque !... ou disons, pas encore... enfin, avec ta poisse légendaire, je me demande si tu ne vas pas finir noyé avant même d'obtenir ta prime... *soupir et sourire*) Brrrref. Donc, si ce chapitre vous semble farfelu et WTF (ou disons, plus que d'habitude...) c'est normal. C'est mon pirate, pas moi ! (non, Zuzu ne rejette pas la faute sur les autres, jamais)

_Pause réponse aux reviews_

_Poticman : Merci pour ta review :) Je me sentais pas tellement convaincue par ma première prestation dans l'horreur mais, je suis ravie. Si ça a plu à un fan d'horreur alors c'est cool !_

_Aqua : Merci pour tes reviews :) Ravie de savoir que la fic te plait ! Pour ce qui est de la périodicité, je sors un chapitre tous les dimanches ! Voilà voilà ! Au plaisir !_

Enjoy ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Devinette, trésor et prise de tête<strong>

- Qu'est-ce qui est vert et qui monte et qui descend ?!

- Luffy, on a dit qu'on arrêtait avec les blagues nulles sur Zorro, soupire Usopp.

- Mais c'était un petit pois dans un ascenseur ! T'es vraiment pas drôle !

Le capitaine croise les bras sur sa poitrine et se met à bouder. Le sniper soupire de désespoir en levant les yeux au ciel. À côté d'eux, Chopper lèche consciencieusement son bâtonnet de sucre d'orge en regardant Robin assise sur un fauteuil à tricoter une écharpe. Le petit est fasciné par les doigts fins de l'archéologue qui font glisser la laine de maille en maille, il écoute attentivement le bruit métallique des aiguilles qui se croisent et s'entrecroisent, il est admiratif devant le travail déjà effectué qui, petit à petit, s'allonge sur les genoux de la jeune femme. Le petit médecin est tellement obnubilé par le tricot de Robin qu'il en oublie que celle-ci est en train de discuter des derniers potins de Grand Line avec Nami. La navigatrice est scandalisée ! Son "Grand Line people" posé sur les genoux, elle n'en revient pas de savoir que l'Amiral en Chef de la Marine se montre ainsi au bras d'une petite jeunette ! Les photos sur le papier glacé sont affolantes de niaiseries. Robin l'écoute en souriant, plaçant de temps à autre une réplique judicieuse sans-même regarder son tricot. Assis à la table, un peu plus loin, Sanji, Brook et Franky font un jeu de carte dans un silence religieux.

Soudain, la voix de Zorro résonne dans les hauts parleurs :

- _Euh… Les gars ?! Je vois un truc bizarre à l'horizon !_

Aussitôt, Luffy est sur ses deux pieds et il ouvre la porte à la volée pour se précipiter dehors. Il rentre illico presto, se souvenant que Robin n'est pas en train de tricoter une écharpe pour faire joli. Il prend un pull qui trainait sur une chaise (la réaction désespérée de Sanji laisse à penser que le pull lui appartenait) et il sort à nouveau, affronter le temps un peu frais et voir le "truc bizarre à l'horizon" de Zorro. Telle n'est pas sa surprise lorsqu'il voit, surgir de nulle part une immense muraille végétale semblant délimiter un grand espace carré. Il appelle son bretteur, qui descend élégamment de son perchoir.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est quoi ça, Zorro ?!

- Je ne sais pas. On fait le tour ?!

- Mais carrément ! Hé les gars ! Venez voir, ça a l'air cool !

- Si on t'écoutait, soupire Usopp en sortant de la pièce de vie, tout serait "super cool"…

Un à un, les pirates rejoignent leur capitaine sur le pont. Emmitouflés dans leurs polaires, sous des bonnets ou des capuches fourrées, ils regardent avec étonnement cette étrange chose posée sur l'eau sans aucun indice que cette végétation verte et foisonnante.

- C'est drôle, ça me rappelle une devinette…

- On ne veut pas savoir, Brook, merci.

Le squelette est vexé. Il tire la langue à Usopp… avant de se souvenir qu'il n'a plus de langue. Il part à rire tout seul en se roulant sur le sol herbeux. Robin soupire de désespoir en continuant à tricoter, Chopper tenant la demi-écharpe à côté de l'historienne. Nami prend la barre, poussant sans délicatesse Zorro en lui grognant dessus qu'avec ses capacités d'orientation, ils vont finir par se perdre.

En quelques minutes, le Sunny fait le tour de l'étrange chose posée là. Les pirates sont étonnés de trouver une entrée dans la muraille végétale. Une immense entrée avec des roses dans une arche. Au-dessus de la roseraie, une pancarte.

"Bienvenue au Labyrinthe de Grand Line ! Trésors et cadeaux garantis ! Tous les tricheurs sont passibles de la mort"

Pour toute illustration, un squelette pendouille péniblement au bout d'une corde. Brook s'exclame que c'est un cousin à lui, Nami a les yeux pleins de berries, Luffy sent l'aventure à plein nez et les autres n'ont d'autres choix que de suivre le mouvement.

Les pirates jettent l'ancre et délaissent leur navire pour entrer dans cette étonnante attraction gratuite.

- C'est louche tout de même, déclare Sanji. J'ai pas vraiment confiance.

- Pareil. Je peux rester sur le bateau ?!

- C'est parce que tu as froid que tu dis ça, Usopp ? demande Chopper en voyant les genoux de son ami jouer des castagnettes.

Personne n'a le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, Luffy s'écrie :

- Ah non ! Personne ne reste au navire ! Pour une fois qu'on peut s'amuser tous ensemble ! Allez, on y va et sans rechigner !

- Depuis quand tu connais ce mot là toi ? demande Franky en se mettant à la hauteur de son capitaine.

Le brun n'ajoute rien et prend la tête de la marche. Ils n'ont pas fait deux mètres que déjà, il faut choisir un chemin. Ils se disputent cinq minutes pour se décider. Droite ou gauche. Ils font un vote à main levé et vont à gauche. Nami soupire.

- Ohlalala… Je sens qu'on va se perdre…

- Pas de souci pour ça, déclare Robin en lui faisant un clin d'œil. J'ai une pelote de laine !

- Et alors ? demande Zorro. Qu'est-ce que ça fait ?

L'archéologue dévide la pelote en marchant, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

- Il existe une vieille légende à propos d'un labyrinthe et d'une pelote de laine. Je ne sais plus exactement l'histoire, je l'ai lue quand j'étais enfant mais je me souviens très bien que le héros dévidait sa pelote pour ensuite retrouver son chemin.

- Oooooh ! fait Nami. Astucieux !

Les pirates laissent donc la jeune femme marquer leur chemin avec la laine.

Ils avancent. Ils se hurlent dessus à chaque changement de direction mais arrivent à peu près à s'entendre pour suivre un chemin convenable. Luffy tente quelques fois de se hisser au-dessus de la muraille mais, il se prend un savon. Ses compagnons n'ont pas spécialement envie de voir son cadavre suspendu à la place de l'immonde squelette à l'entrée.

- Qui a parlé d'immonde squelette ?!

- Le prend pas pour toi, Brook ! soupire Zorro.

Après deux heures de marche dans ce dédale, les pirates commencent à trouver que la température a sacrément chutée. Usopp ne peut empêcher ses dents de claquer et Robin n'a plus de laine pour marquer le chemin. Perplexe, l'archéologue créé quelques bras pour palier l'absence de fil. Ils continuent leur avancée. Ils sont de plus en plus silencieux. On n'entend plus que ceux qui se plaignent des ampoules aux pieds et du froid ainsi que les cris lorsque l'un d'eux n'est pas d'accord sur une direction. Ça donne même lieu à des situations hilarantes…

- Non, la droite ne me tente pas trop !

- Bah pourquoi ? C'est pareil à gauche, je te signale.

- Non, la gauche, c'est pire. Regarde comme le chemin est mal entretenu. Au moins, à droite, c'est net, carré, précis. Il n'y a pas d'herbe qui dépasse, rien qui cloche.

- Peut-être mais à gauche, le chemin est plus large. Tu as vu comme ton chemin est étroit ?!

- C'est toi qui est étroit !

- Mais pas du tout !

- De quoi vous parlez ? demande Luffy en prenant le chemin devant lui.

Les autres suivent en soupirant. Pour dérider l'ambiance glaciale qui règne, Luffy balance des devinettes stupides… pour se faire sermonner à chaque fois. Plusieurs fois, ils sont obligés de faire demi-tour. Ils tombent sur des cul-de-sac, retrouvent la laine du début du labyrinthe, tournent en rond, suivent des chemins tout droit qui ne mènent nulle part…

Soudain, au détour d'un virage, ils débouchent sur une clairière ensoleillée.

- Le trésor ! s'écrie Nami en accourant.

- Tiens ? Je croyais qu'elle avait mal aux pieds.

- La douleur est souvent une excuse, souffle Robin à Brook qui approuve d'un signe de tête.

Mais dans la clairière, pas de trésor. Juste un coffre vide et un pommier dont les branches ploient sous des fruits magnifiques. Luffy et Chopper se régalent, Sanji prévoit de faire des confitures, Franky demande si ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée de faire des crêpes avec. Nami fulmine devant son trésor inexistant. Robin déniche dans un petit coin un livre de conte intitulé "Thésée et le Minotaure". Puis, les pirates, un peu déçus mais heureux de la perspective des crêpes à la confiture de pomme, prennent le chemin du retour en suivant les mains de Robin puis, la laine. Sans faire exprès, Luffy a marché sur l'un des membres fantôme de son amie. Pour le punir, l'archéologue l'utilise pour enrouler sa laine dans une nouvelle pelote toute belle. En souriant narquoisement, elle songe même à prolonger la punition jusqu'à ce que l'écharpe soit terminée.

Cahincaha, les pirates retrouvent leur navire. Et là ! Qu'elle n'est pas leur surprise ! Zorro les attend, debout sous la roseraie, un énorme sac en toile marron à ses pieds. Dès qu'il voit ses amis, le bretteur se met à sourire.

- Bah alors les gars ?! Vous en avez mis du temps ! Sérieux, ça doit faire une demi-heure que je poireaute !

- Tronche de cactus, mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ?! s'écrie Sanji complètement ahuris. T'as zappé de nous suivre ou quoi ?!

- Il était pourtant avec nous tout à l'heure quand Luffy a essayé de tricher !

- Bah ouais, réplique l'intéressé en zyeutant le sac aux pieds de Zorro. Et ça, c'est quoi ? Hein ?! Dis, dis…

Nami s'approche et pousse un cri.

- Zorro ! Ne me dit pas que tu as trouvé le trésor ?!

- C'est quoi ce ton de reproche !

- Répond à ma question, idiot !

- Bah ouais ! Je vous ai attendu dans la clairière. J'ai même essayé de vous appeler mais comment vous n'arriviez toujours pas, j'ai tout mis dans le sac et j'suis revenu ici. J'me suis dit qu'avec l'astuce de Robin, vous finirez forcément par revenir au navire !

- Et il ne t'est pas venu l'idée de prendre le fil et de nous rejoindre ?!

Inutile qu'il réponde. Nami le secoue comme un pommier et Luffy déballe le trésor. Un petit monticule de pièces d'or et de diamants se déverse sur le plancher du navire où le capitaine est allé se réfugier avec Usopp et Chopper. Le reste de l'équipage ne tarde pas à suivre et soudain, Franky pige.

- Nan mais attendez ! Ça veut dire que Zorro s'est perdu dans le labyrinthe mais qu'il a tout de même réussit à retrouver son chemin ?!

- Oui, cher charpentier, déclare Robin en reprenant son écharpe depuis le début. Pour une fois, on ne peut pas reprocher à notre bretteur de s'être égaré.

- Bah merde alors ! Ce con est super balèze !

- Et pour Zorro, hip hip hip ! s'écrie Usopp.

- Hourra !

Le bretteur ne s'est jamais senti aussi héroïque. Il n'osera jamais dire à ses amis qu'il a dû faire quinze fois le tour du labyrinthe entre la clairière et le navire et qu'il a certainement dû louper la sortie une bonne vingtaine de fois... Assurément.

* * *

><p><strong>NdZ<strong> Voilà :) J'espère que ça vous a plu ! (il n'y a pas de raison, celui qui m'a pondu cette idée a adoré alors...) J'avoue que voir Zorro se paumer dans un labyrinthe pour au finale, retomber sur ses pieds avant ses potes, est une situation très fun à écrire ! Comme quoi, il est pas si bête, notre bretteur préféré !

Et pour les reviews, vous connaissez le chemin. Si vous êtes perdus, suivez les mains de Robin :)


	93. 92 La salle de torture

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

Aujourd'hui, un chapitre spécial pour **RoronoaAgathou** qui voulait voir souffrir nos pirates préférés ! Héhéhé... Si vous n'avez jamais vu Sanji hurler de terreur, Franky se cacher sous une chaise par pure frayeur et Chopper avec un habit de fourrure différent du sien, allez-y, c'est par là !

Petit message pour Umi : ne pense pas à Kizaru pendant ce chapitre, il n'apparaîtra pas, aucun souci là-dessus ;) (you know what I mean)

S'il y a des parisiens parmi vous, mes chers lecteurs, ne baissez pas les bras. Gardons tous la tête haute, il faut être courageux. En espérant que ce chapitre laissera pour quelques instants nos funestes pensées de côté...

_Pause réponse aux reviews_

_Poticman : Merci pour ta review :) Eeeeet oui, Zorro est absolument insoupçonnable !_

Enjoy ;)

* * *

><p><strong>La salle de torture<strong>

La salle d'attente est pleine à craquer. Il faut dire aussi que huit pirates au chapeau de paille, ça prend de la place. Zorro dort dans un coin, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, la tête rentrée dans les épaules, une bulle moelleuse sortant à intervalle régulier de sa narine droite. Assis en face de lui, Chopper et Usopp prévoient un mauvais coup. Ils ont l'intention de déplacer sans bruit le ficus posé dans le coin opposé de la salle jusqu'au bretteur histoire qu'il se fonde dans le décor. Ils rient déjà en imaginant la réaction de leur ami.

- Il va vous tuer, tranche Robin assise juste à côté du plus petit.

- Pa-pardon ? demande Usopp en se penchant un peu.

- S'il se réveille, il va vous tuer. Purement et simplement. En vous tranchant en deux dans le sens de la longueur et aussi facilement que s'il coupait une feuille de papier.

Elle pose son regard glacial sur le sniper et lèche le bout de son doigt pour tourner la page du magazine posé sur ses genoux. Chopper et Usopp sentent les frissons parcourir leur dos. Assise à côté de Robin, Nami soupire.

- Arrête de leur faire peur…

L'archéologue laisse échapper un petit rire nasal et se replonge dans son "mode et piraterie - hors série n°7 spécial été" tandis que Nami s'intéresse de près à un tout petit article sur une société anonyme de cosmétique en vente à domicile. En face des deux femmes, Brook parcourt des yeux (blague de squelette) le dernier numéro du "culotte en dentelle de Grand Line" trouvé par hasard dans la pile sur la table basse de la salle d'attente. Assis à côté de lui, Franky tremble de tous ses membres.

Il a peur. Le cyborg tremble de peur. Soudain, un cri déchire les tympans des pirates. Un hurlement digne d'un loup-garou en pleine transformation ! Un cri d'effroi, un cri d'horreur !

Luffy, qui était en train de jouer par terre avec les voitures du coffre à jouet se redresse en un bond, le sourire immense.

- Ah ! Ça y est ! Sanji est en cabine !

- Sans déconner, grogne Zorro dérangé de sa sieste par les hurlements du blondinet.

Franky file se planquer sous une chaise, dans un coin de la salle d'attente. Il sait qu'il est le deuxième à passer.

- Franky ! gronde Nami en repliant son magazine. Arrête tout de suite de faire l'enfant ! Robin et moi te l'avons déjà dit un milliard de fois, tu n'as rien à craindre, tout va bien se passer !

- Mais, pleurniche le gros gaillard. Tu entends comme l'autre idiot hurle ?!

- C'est parce que c'est une chochotte, soupire Robin.

Chopper lève un regard humide vers Robin. Il soupire. Comment soulager le cuisinier quand il sortira ?

- Mais c'est une salle de torture ce truc ! couine Usopp.

- Quoi, tu as peur toi aussi ? s'exclame Nami en tentant de retirer la chaise sous laquelle s'est planqué Franky.

- Ça promet d'être drôle ! s'écrie Luffy en sautillant sur place.

La navigatrice arrache la chaise et se dirige vers son capitaine pour le frapper avec.

- Mais toi tu n'as pas besoin de ça, crétin ! C'est de l'argent de perdu avec toi !

- En même temps Nami, tranche à nouveau Robin. C'est tout de même toi qui a insisté, et j'insiste sur ce mot, c'est toi qui a insisté pour que Franky et Sanji aillent chez l'esthéticienne. Il fallait s'en douter que notre capitaine allait suivre !

Luffy approuve vivement les paroles de l'archéologue sans comprendre vraiment le sens profond de ses mots. Dans son coin, Zorro soupire.

Et oui ! Nos chers pirates sont chez l'esthéticienne ! En voyant l'enseigne clignotante et les prix avantageux, Nami avait aussitôt décidé que Robin et elle allaient se refaire une vraie beauté de femme. Puis, son regard aiguisé de femme fatale avait repéré des poils disgracieux sur les jambes du cuisinier de bord et sur celles de Franky. Elle avait alors soupiré.

Sanji, passe encore. Étant les trois quart du temps en pantalon, le cuisinier n'importune pas la vue d'autrui avec son poil aux pattes. Le cyborg en revanche… Une idée machiavélique avait alors germé dans son esprit. Elle s'était dit qu'elle pourrait forcer les deux à aller se faire épiler et que, par conséquent, ça pourrait être drôle.

Bon. Concrètement, entendre Sanji hurler et voir Franky faire l'enfant, ce n'est pas si fun que ça…

Et pendant que Franky hurle qu'il ne veut pas y aller, que Usopp commence à douter et que Luffy sautille comme un gamin impatient, dans la "salle de torture", l'esthéticienne est à deux doigts de baffer son client.

**...**

Debout sur le fauteuil de soin, Sanji, vêtu de sa chemise et d'un magnifique caleçon gris à élastique rose, tortille nerveusement sa cravate autour de son cou.

- Monsieur ! gronde l'esthéticienne. Calmez-vous et allongez-vous !

- Mais vous me faites mal, madaaame !

- Cessez vos jérémiades, s'il vous plait. Je vais finir par perdre patience.

- Plutôt sortir !

- Il vous reste une bande de cire sur le tibia gauche et votre demi-jambe droite est à moitié terminée. Vous avez l'air ridicule !

Devant le regard froncé de cette magnifique et plantureuse jeune femme (Nami avait insisté sur la personne qui s'occuperait de Sanji), le cuisinier ne peut résister. Il s'assied, obéissant comme un enfant. L'esthéticienne pose ses deux mains sur le tibia du blond et déclare :

- Et bien voilà, vous êtes bien gentil, monsieur !

Et scratch ! Elle tire sur la bande de cire, arrachant un cri déchirant au cuisinier suivi de pleurs dignes d'un enfant de 5 ans. La jeune femme soupire et continue sa torture, étalant la cire chaude sur la demi-jambe à moitié terminée.

Dans la salle d'attente, la porte soudainement s'ouvre.

- Bonjour ! Qui est le suivant ?!

- Lui ! répliquent en chœur sept voix et sept index pointés sur un imposant personnage aux bras immenses et à la coiffure punk.

- Oh. Je vois. Veuillez me suivre monsieur !

- Euh…

Franky ne bouge pas d'un pouce. Ses amis soupirent. Luffy, sentant monter en lui son immense responsabilité de capitaine, se lève et s'approche de la jeune femme.

- Il faut le comprendre, il est trèèèèès sensible. Alors, il faut être trèèèèès gentille avec lui, vous promettez ?

- Bien sûr, monsieur ! Il n'y a aucun problème. Je veillerai personnellement au bien-être de ce monsieur. Vous venez ?!

Brook blêmit de jalousie (blague de squelette) et s'exclame qu'il aurait bien aimé sentir ces douces mains de jeunes femmes sur sa peau de pirate roulé par les flots (blague de squelette, bis). Le tout ponctué d'un chantant "yohohoho".

À peine cinq minutes plus tard, Sanji revient, blanc comme un linge, tremblant de tous ses membres et bégayant des choses incompréhensibles. Chopper le prend aussitôt en soin intensif de réanimation. Il le place sous oxygène et lui prépare une mixture pour le remettre sur pied. La porte s'ouvre à nouveau sur deux esthéticiennes souriantes. Elles se tournent vers les deux dames de l'équipe et les invitent à les suivre. Avant de sortir de la pièce, Nami se tourne vers Luffy.

- En mon absence, je te charge de surveiller que ces idiots ne fassent pas de bêtises, toi y compris !

Le capitaine approuve vivement du chef en se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas dire une connerie qui la ferait enrager. Puis, Nami se tourne vers le petit renne.

- Chopper !

- Hein quoi ?!

- Je veux que tu surveilles l'idiot qui surveille les idiots. Capiche ?

- Euh… oui !

- Bien. À tout à l'heure ! chantonne la jeune femme en s'éclipsant.

La porte se referme sur un silence entrecoupé des ronflements de Zorro et des pages du "Grand Line princess" que Brook feuillette avec délicatesse.

Nami et Robin ont demandé à être prises dans la même salle, pour discuter. Avec leurs deux esthéticiennes, c'est un vrai concert de jacassements !

- C'est vrai que vous êtes piraaaates ?!

- Mazeeeeeette, c'est dingue !

Et pendant que les nénettes discutent soutifs, jolis culs de pirates et cookies, Franky passe en salle de torture.

Il a très peur, vraiment très peur. Il n'a jamais eu aussi peur de touuuuute sa vie. Et c'est peu dire ! Mais, contre toute attente, la première bande, même si elle pique un peu, ne lui laisse qu'un lointain mauvais souvenir.

- Ça va monsieur ?! demande l'esthéticienne en massant de ses doigts fins la peau des jambes du cyborg.

- Euh… ça va…

Franky fond sous les doigts de la jeune femme. Il sourit comme un idiot et se laisse faire comme un gosse. Les bandes de cires s'entassent dans la poubelle tandis que ses jambes deviennent aussi lisses que la peau d'Alvida…

Dans la salle d'attente, Sanji se remet peu à peu de ses émotions. Il retombe en syncope lorsque la jeune femme qui l'a (méchamment) épilé ouvre la porte.

- Bon, soupire-t-elle. À qui le tour ?

- Moi, moi, moi, moi, moi, m…

- J'ai compris, merci ! Venez avec moi jeune homme !

Luffy est tout content ! Avant de sortir, il se retourne et tend un index accusateur à Zorro qui pionce toujours dans son coin.

- En mon absence, je te charge de surveiller que ces idiots ne fassent pas de bêtises, toi y compris !

L'imitation de Nami est parfaite. Un silence suit sa phrase. L'esthéticienne regarde avec horreur l'énergumène qu'elle compte embarquer.

- Euh… Excusez-moi mais… à qui parlez-vous ?!

Luffy se détourne et déclare, souriant :

- À mon ficus personnel ! On y va ! C'est par où ? Par là ?!

Et il se met à courir dans les couloirs poursuivit par la jeune femme. Luffy ouvre quelques portes, à la volée, se prend quelques baffes, parce qu'il l'a pas volé, avant d'enfin se calmer et de s'allonger sur le fauteuil, aux bons soins de l'esthéticienne. L'esthéticienne qui observe les jambes de Luffy à la loupe et qui déclare :

- Mais, monsieur ! Vous n'avez pas un seul poil !

- Si ! Là, regardez !

Elle regarde de plus près et soupire.

- Non, ça monsieur, c'est vous ou l'un de vos fripons camarades qui les ont dessinés au crayon bic. Ça partira à l'eau…

Luffy semble très très trèèèès déçu. Alors, pour lui faire plaisir, la jeune femme étale un peu de cire et "épile" le jeune imberbe. Et le capitaine au chapeau de paille est absolument en extase devant cette étrange sensation. Ce qui est très fun c'est que sa peau s'étire avec la bande de cire. L'esthéticienne galère sacrément à les lui retirer. Elle fulmine contre cet idiot tandis que l'imbécile en question se tord de rire sur le fauteuil.

Dans la salle d'attente, Usopp commence à en avoir marre d'attendre ses potes. Lui, il a décidé, après avoir entendu et vu Sanji, de ne pas passer par la salle de torture. Il le jure. Mais là, il commence à s'ennuyer ferme. Chopper s'est endormi sur les genoux de Zorro, Sanji comate toujours et Brook range les magazines par titre, date de sortie, taille, couleur… Le sniper soupire. Puis, il se souvient du ficus dans un coin de la pièce. Il le regarde avec un air tellement machiavélique que la pauvre plante frémit sur ses racines. Au moment où le sniper se lève, Zorro grogne un :

- N'y pense même pas, Usopp.

Coupé dans son élan, le sniper ne bouge plus. Le bretteur n'a pas bougé d'un pouce et Chopper dort toujours, confortablement lové contre son ami. Usopp regarde Brook qui hausse des épaules (mmh, pardon, des omoplates, blague de squelette) et qui lui fait remarquer que le second respecte les ordres de son capitaine. Déçu, Usopp s'assied. À l'instant même où il pose ses fesses sur le siège, Franky pousse la porte de la salle d'attente. Il arbore un immense sourire.

- Ça c'est bien passé ? s'inquiète Brook en relevant les yeux (blague de squelette) de son activité.

- Ouaip, suuuper bien ! J'ai même eu une sucette parce que j'ai été sage !

- J'en suis fort aise ! s'exclame Nami dans l'encadrement de la porte. Tout le monde est là ?!

- Pas le capitaine, il me semble, s'exclame Robin en regardant dans la salle d'attente.

La navigatrice soupire.

- Bon, je vais payer.

- Tu vas "réclamer une immense ristourne et payer", corrige Robin en miment les guillemets avec ses doigts.

La navigatrice fait demi-tour et manque de se faire écraser par un Luffy fraichement "épilé". Le cri qu'elle pousse ne réveille ni Zorro, ni Chopper. Le petit groupe soupire et se dirige mollement vers la sortie. Franky prend Sanji sur son épaule, transportant le pauvre cuisinier aussi salement qu'un sac de pomme de terre. Brook et Usopp suivent Nami de près. Luffy réveille le bretteur qui prend soin de ne pas réveiller Chopper et Robin ferme la marche, évitant ainsi aux deux derniers idiots de ne pas se perdre dans l'institut de beauté. Si Luffy a adoré l'épilation, l'archéologue n'est pas certaine que Zorro l'appréciera tout autant. Autant éviter du désordre inutile et des bosses à panser.

Après une longue bataille pour obtenir une ristourne et un long argumentaire sur les conditions de travail déplorables des jeunes personnes de l'institut, Nami paie et le groupe de pirate s'en repart joyeusement. Et les esthéticiennes peuvent enfin respirer. C'est que c'est sportif de s'occuper d'un groupe de pirate comme ceux là…

**...**

**Bonus**

**...**

En repartant, les pirates tombent nez à nez avec une boutique à l'enseigne rigolote et au nom fun. Huit paires d'yeux se posent fixement sur le petit médecin de l'équipe. Le pauvre voit sa vie défiler… Il n'a pas le temps de réagir, Robin l'emprisonne de ses mains, Luffy le saucissonne et Nami le traine à l'intérieur de la boutique, pendant que Zorro, Brook et Sanji font le pied de grue devant la sortie, au cas où l'animal tenterait de s'échapper. Franky et Usopp, conscient de la funeste issue de ce mauvais coup, suivent Chopper en lui adressant de silencieuses prières avec les yeux.

Une demi-heure plus tard, les pirates au chapeau de paille reprennent la route en direction de leur navire avec, à leurs côté, un adorable petit renne au poil ras, parfaitement taillé et brossé autour du cou et des poignets. Le pauvre Chopper arbore avec honte une coupe type caniche, bien frisé sur la tête et bien ras sur le dos. Avec en prime, un slip moumouté que Franky a exigé qu'on lui laisse pour, je cite : "La bienséance envers autrui et le confort personnel du petit renne".

Non, vraiment. Tomber sur un institut de toilettage canin n'était pas une bonne idée.

* * *

><p><strong>NdZ<strong> Je m'excuse auprès de la SPA et je tiens à signaler qu'aucun animal n'a été maltraité et violenté durant ce chapitre. J'espère que ça vous a plus, que ce chapitre vous a fait rire et que tu as trouvé ça fun Agathe. Umi, plein de coeur pour toi. Et oui, je n'ai pas eu honte de comparer Zorro à un ficus ! Nullement !

Et pour les reviews, c'est juste dessous :)

Et s'il y a bien une chose que les kalachnikov et les prises d'otages n'atteindront jamais, c'est bien l'imagination...


	94. 93 Journée au jardin

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

Sortez les gants, les pelles et les râteaux, on va faire du jardinage aujourd'hui ! Bon, je sais qu'avec les températures actuelles (du moins chez moi) il ne fait pas bon rester trop longtemps dehors... L'idée vient de **Roronoa Agathou** (oui, encore toi coquine) et ce chapitre amorce les deux prochains suivants. (comment ça "prochain suivant" ça veut rien dire !)

_Pause réponse aux reviews_

_Flameblue : Merci pour ta review :)_

Enjoy ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Journée au jardin<strong>

Munie d'une bêche, Nami remue la terre aux pieds de ses tendres mandariniers. Elle les chérit d'amour tous les jours mais là, c'est plus possible. Quelqu'un (pour ne pas citer le capitaine au chapeau de paille) a fait pipi aux pieds des magnifiques arbres fruitiers. Depuis, autant dire qu'ils tirent un peu la gueule. Mais, le capitaine a une excuse et une bonne : il était bourré. Je pourrais vous expliquer comment et surtout pourquoi le brun c'est pris une murge sans nom mais, ceci ferait l'objet d'une histoire qui n'a rien à voir avec celle que je conte là. Donc, Monkey D. Luffy, torché comme un malpropre, s'est soulagé, il y a quelques nuits de ça, aux pieds des mandariniers de la navigatrice. J'entends vos hurlements d'ici. Comment diable est-ce possible que Nami ait laissé passer pareil affront ?! La réponse est simple : elle n'était pas mieux que son capitaine ce soir là. Aussi bourrée que lui le soir même et aussi lucide le lendemain. Avec le mal de tête en plus. L'incident était donc passé à la trappe. Jusqu'à ce que les feuilles des arbres se mettent à jaunir et à tomber, sans raison apparente. Les mandariniers de Nami ont vu tellement de climats différents qu'ils ne connaissent pas de saison. L'état inquiétant de ses arbres a alarmé la navigatrice qui s'est employée à mener une enquête. Là aussi, je pourrais vous raconter en détails cette histoire mais, une autre fois, voulez-vous. Nami, Robin et Chopper, ont donc mené l'enquête et, après de nombreux tests et des tas de suppositions plus douteuses les unes que les autres, ils ont trouvé le coupable : l'urine de Luffy. Après un bon savon, Nami a décrété que, pisser au pied d'un arbre étant bourré étant une circonstance atténuante, elle n'augmenterait pas la dette de son capitaine. Youpi ! En échange, il devra l'aider à leur refaire une petite santé. Oooooh…

C'est pourquoi, Nami est armée (si je puis dire) d'une bêche et qu'elle bine les pieds de ses mandariniers tandis qu'à ses côtés, Luffy, habile comme pas deux, assomme Usopp à coup de râteau.

- Oups, désolé mon pote ! Euh… Nami ?!

- Quoi ?

- Je crois que j'ai planté Usopp à la place des tulipes…

- Hein ?!

La navigatrice se retourne vivement. En voyant Usopp le nez planté (littéralement) dans la terre et Luffy, l'air embêté, son râteau dans une main et le bulbe de tulipe dans l'autre, elle éclate de rire. Puis, elle appelle Chopper qui prend en charge le pauvre sniper assommé.

- Bon. Après ces évènements revigorants, Luffy, reprenons notre séance de jardinage. Premièrement, tu me lâches ce râteau !

Elle grogne les dents pointues. Luffy, de peur, lâche l'ustensile qui lui tombe sur le pied.

- Deuxièmement, poursuit Nami sans s'inquiéter du sort des orteils de son capitaine, tu humidifies le sol avant de mettre le bulbe. Et pas avec ton urine, débile !

- Oui bah oui, je m'en doute…

Luffy tend son bras élastique, chipe l'arrosoir de Robin et humidifie le trou dans le sol avant d'y déposer son bulbe de tulipe et de recouvrir le tout de terre fraîche.

- Voilà ! Très bien Luffy. Tu fais ça pour tous les autres bulbes. Tu ne les mets pas trop proches des arbres et pas trop près les uns les autres, d'accord ?!

- Pigé !

À main nue, le capitaine creuse des trous, arrose l'endroit et plante ses bulbes en souriant comme un gosse.

Non loin de là, Robin se demande où est parti son arrosoir. Elle interpelle Franky qui redresse la tête en souriant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, princesse ?

- As-tu vu mon arrosoir ?!

- Pas le moins du monde ! Mais attend une seconde… Zorro, Brook !

Les deux hommes relèvent la tête. Ils sont en train de ramasser la mauvaise herbe dans le gazon.

- Oui ? demande le squelette, un trèfle à quatre feuille dans l'orbite gauche.

- Vous avez vu l'arrosoir de Robin ?!

- Négatif, réplique Zorro en se repenchant sur son ouvrage. Demande à sourcil en vrille, il est passé tout à l'heure en disant qu'il cherchait Usopp pour savoir comment faire marcher le tuyau d'arrosage.

Franky lance un coup d'œil à Robin qui soupire. Si Sanji lui a chouré son arrosoir, ça ne va pas le faire. L'archéologue se dirige vers l'arrière du navire, là où Sanji est censé s'occuper des arbustes que Nami a décidé de déplacer. Dès qu'il la voit, le cuisinier se met à tourbillonner.

- Oooooh, Robin adorée ! Tu viens voir si je fais du bon travail ?! Rassure-toi, je bichonne ces petits arbres comme s'ils étaient mes enfants !

- Euh… J'espère que tu es conscient que c'est totalement stupide ce que tu racontes. Enfin ! Est-ce que tu as mon arrosoir, Sanji ?!

- Ton arrosoir ?! Non, pas du tout. Tu veux voir mon tuyau d'arrosage ?!

Le pauvre cuisinier termine la tête dans un pot de fleur et Robin retourne tranquillement à la recherche de son outil. Lorsqu'elle revient auprès de ses jardinières, son arrosoir est là. Mais vide. Le regard de l'archéologue se pose sur le petit renne venu s'installer là pour rempoter ses plantes vertes.

- Chopper… menace l'archéologue.

- Oui ?! répond le petit sans lever les yeux de son ouvrage.

- C'est toi qui a utilisé toute mon eau ?!

- Oh non ! J'ai mon arrosoir moi, Robin. Pourquoi ? Quelqu'un a utilisé toute ton eau ?!

Au même instant, un bras élastique provenant des mandariniers apparait, semblant chercher quelque chose du bout de ses doigts… Robin fronce les sourcils, prends sa petite pelle et écrase allègrement la main de son capitaine. Elle entend un énorme : "ouaaaaaaatch !" suivi d'un : "Cesse de me hurler dans les oreilles !" suivi d'un : "Bong !" et d'un appel à pansement. Chopper soupire, assure à ses plantes vertes qu'il ne va pas tarder à revenir et part soigner Luffy. Lorsqu'il revient, Robin regarde le petit renne avec étonnement.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demande le médecin.

Robin reste perplexe un instant avant de déclarer :

- Je ne savais pas que les Zoan étaient capables de parler aux plantes…

Chopper hésite une seconde entre rire ou soupirer. Finalement, il éclate de rire en se roulant sur le pont.

- Mais non Robin, enfin ! Je suis incapable d'entretenir une quelconque conversation avec une plante…

- Excepté, Zorro ! ajoute une voix.

- Qu'est-ce que tu déblatères ?! grogne une autre.

Une dispute éclate sur le pont et Franky est obligé d'utiliser le tuyau d'arrosage pour réfréner les ardeurs masculines de ses deux amis. Chopper soupire et poursuit :

- Non, Robin. Il faut parler aux plantes pour qu'elles soient belles mais en aucun cas on peut discuter avec elles.

- Ah.

L'historienne est perplexe. Elle laisse Chopper à ses plantes vertes et regarde ses jardinières au creux desquelles des petites feuilles commencent à montrer l'emplacement de ses œillets. Lentement, elle se penche et elle murmure :

- Poussez vite, petits œillets !

Chopper sourit doucement en entendant faire son amie mais il ne fait aucune réflexion.

Sous les mandariniers, Luffy tient l'échelle à Nami pour qu'elle puisse tailler le bout des jeunes branches. Il s'ennuie mortellement. Aussi, quand passe un papillon, le capitaine au chapeau de paille ne peut s'empêcher de le regarder béatement. Il se prend un coup de pied dans la tête.

- Aïe ! Sanji, ça fait mal !

- Tu tiens l'échelle à une dame. Tu protèges une dame. Et quand tu protèges une dame, tu le fais jusqu'au bout !

Il a hurlé sa dernière phrase, ce qui réveille Zorro qui s'était endormi contre le bastingage. Le bretteur se relève en baillant. Brook soupire.

- Tu pourrais m'aider un peu tout de même !

- Ouais, ouais. J'arrive. Tu t'en sors Franky ?

Le cyborg tend son pouce vers le ciel en signe d'affirmation. Alors, Zorro sourit et poursuit l'arrachage de mauvaise herbe. Quelques minutes plus tard, Franky se redresse en faisant craquer ses rouages.

- Ouach ! Ma serpe ne coupe plus rien !

- Quelle idée aussi de vouloir couper son gazon à la serpe, soupire Brook. Oh ! Zorro, regarde ! J'ai déniché un autre trèfle à quatre feuilles !

- Cool. Moi, j'ai encore arraché un paquet de terre…

Dans son coin, Usopp prend soin de ses propres plantes. Comme elles sont un peu dangereuses voire carrément flippantes, il a été relégué au coin le plus éloigné du navire. Sanji passe devant lui en lui lançant un sourire.

- Tu t'en sors ?!

- Elles prennent l'eau. Tu as besoin d'aide pour rapporter les arbustes à Nami ?!

- Oh c'est pas de refus ! Nami chérie a dit, d'abord les plus touffus ensuite les riquiquis.

- Ça roule !

Les deux amis entreprennent donc de transférer les arbustes jusqu'aux mandariniers.

Et pendant qu'Usopp a le dos tourné, une minuscule petite plante se met à grignoter le plancher. Plus elle grignote, plus elle grossit. Plus elle grossit, plus elle devient effrayante. Lorsque le cuisinier vient chercher le dernier arbuste riquiqui, il tombe nez à nez avec la gueule béante de la chose. Il pousse un hurlement comme s'il venait de tomber nez à nez avec une armée de cafards ou d'araignées.

- Usoooooooop ! Je te haaaaaaaaaaais !

- Hein ? Quoi ?!

Et le sniper voit sa plante. Il ouvre de grands yeux ronds en s'exclamant :

- Gertrude ! Mais enfin ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?!

Il se précipite près de sa plante qui s'enroule tendrement autour de lui.

- Nan mais arg ! Stop, Gertrude ! Là, tu m'étrangles ! Aaaah, merci.

Nami soupire en regardant Luffy tasser la terre au pied du dernier arbuste. Sanji se passe un linge froid sur le visage. Zorro et Brook ont terminé l'arrachage et Franky entame la dernière parcelle de gazon à tailler. Chopper regarde Robin en souriant.

- Tu vois ! s'exclame-t-il. Il faut parler aux plantes. Gertrude à l'air d'être sympathique si on est gentil avec elle.

Au même moment, un cri retentit.

- Gertruuuuuuude ! Ne mange pas le bastingage !

- Quoi ?!

Franky se rue sur la fameuse Gertrude en brandissant sa serpe et une hache prise au passage. Usopp hurle à son ami de ne pas faire mal à sa plantouille adorée. Robin soupire.

- Les plantes carnivores sont loin d'être sympathiques, Chopper. D'ailleurs, tu devrais aller voir. J'ai l'impression qu'Usopp s'est fait gober par Gertrude.

- Hein ?!

Et c'est la panique à bord.

* * *

><p><strong>NdZ<strong> Chapitre qui se fini comme une bouse, bonjour ! Si vous me cherchez pour me balancer des parpaings à la figure, je suis dans mon bunker. Et ça n'a rien à voir mais, j'adore donner des noms aux plantes (j'en ai même tué une, une fois, parce que je l'avais insultée) Et la semaine prochaine, je vous expliquerais le pourquoi du comment Luffy s'est retrouvé bourré (et pas que lui d'ailleurs... qui se souvient avoir balancé cette idée ?!)

Et pour les reviews, c'est dessous :) Attention à ne pas marcher sur Gertrude.


	95. 94 Le coffre à trésor maudit

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

Aujourd'hui, encore un chapitre pour **RoronoaAgathou**. Et oui, encore toi coquinette ! Mais pas que ! Aujourd'hui, **Umichan17** est aussi à l'honneur ! Vous aviez demandé, comme vous le saviez au vue des chapitres précédents, les mugis bourrés. Eeeeet oui ! Voici donc le pourquoi du comment Luffy et ses compères se sont retrouvés bourrés.

_Pause réponse aux reviews_

_Poeticman : Merci pour ta review :) Et pour les mugis, tout rime avec "bazar monstre" ^^_

Enjoy ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Le coffre à trésor maudit<strong>

Suite à l'attaque de Gertrude, la méchante plante d'Usopp, les pirates reprennent un rythme de vie normal ou presque. Après avoir passé la journée à travailler dans le jardin, Luffy propose de faire un immense festin ! Zorro est d'accord, à une seule condition : qu'il y ait de la bière à volonté. Ses amis le regardent méchamment… Puis, le bretteur se souvient de leur dernier festin bien arrosé. Et il n'a pas spécialement envie que ça finisse en séance jardinage comme cette fois. Aussi, il déclare :

- Ouais, nan. Oubliez…

Sauf qu'à bord, personne n'a oublié cette murge monumentale qu'ils se sont payés il y a quelques jours. Aussi, laissez-moi vous raconter…

**...**

Il fait beau, il faut doux, l'air est agréable, une petite brise gonfle légèrement les voiles, le soleil est taquin, le ciel est clair et Luffy est intenable. Mais il a une bonne raison : Chopper vient de pêcher un énorme coffre au trésor et il lui tarde de découvrir ce que cache ses entrailles de bois.

- On ouvre ? On ouvre ? Dit, dit, on ouvre ?

- C'est moi qui décide, Luffy ! C'est mon coffre, bas les pattes !

- Chopper, ne frappe pas ton capitaine !

- Euh… Nami… s'inquiète Usopp. Ne regarde pas le coffre avec ces yeux, tu fais peur…

- Ouais, avoue Luffy. Vraiment peur…

Sanji arrive à l'instant même où la navigatrice va pour baffer les deux idiots. Il a fait des glaces pour le goûter. Ce n'est pas vraiment l'heure mais, pour sa défense, il déclare que, pêcher un coffre sans doute rempli de pièces d'or, ça se fête. Zorro ouvre un œil.

- Ya du saké ?

- Nan, tête d'algue, rendors-toi, cornichon.

Une dispute est à deux doigts de s'engager mais Franky sort des cales en poussant un rugissement puissant.

- Bordel ! J'ai faim !... Et soif. Sanji ?! Mon cola, s'il te plait !

- Démerde-toi ! T'as pas 5 ans, tu sais ouvrir le frigidaire et…

- Oh oui ! s'écrie Luffy. S'il te plait Franky, ouvre le frigidaire !

Robin rejoint ses camarades sur le pont et voit son capitaine jouer à la limace. Elle fronce les sourcils, flairant le mauvais coup. Elle se dit que s'il était un chien, lui lancer une balle suffirait à lui détourner l'attention. Elle tente un subterfuge, à tout hasard.

- Oh ! s'exclame-t-elle. Une mouette géante avec un petit pois sur la tête !

- Où ça ?! hurle Luffy.

Tournant sur lui-même, le capitaine glisse dans sa bave et s'étale dessus de tout son long. Robin sourit, fière de son coup, puis, elle rejoint les autre affairés autour de Chopper qui garde précieusement son coffre.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demande Brook à l'archéologue en déployant ses phalanges au-dessus de ses orbites pour tenter d'y voir plus clair.

- C'est Chopper, déclare le bretteur en se retournant. Il a pêché un coffre et refuse de l'ouvrir.

- Ce n'est pas qu'il refuse, ajoute Usopp. C'est qu'il y a deux personnes en qui il a peu confiance…

D'un doigt, le sniper désigne le capitaine et la navigatrice. Robin et Zorro soupirent.

- Tu peux t'occuper de l'idiot ? demande la brune à son compère. Je me charge d'éloigner Nami.

Le bretteur approuve. La minute d'après, Chopper peut ouvrir son coffre en toute sécurité financière et chapardeuse.

À l'intérieur du coffre de bois, six bouteilles contenant chacune un liquide différent. Les pirates sont perplexes.

- C'est un drôle de coffre à trésor, déclare Chopper.

- Yep, approuve Franky. Ya même pas de notices à ton truc !

Usopp et Brook lui filent un coup à l'arrière du crâne alors que Sanji ajoute, prenant une voix robotisée :

- "Débouchez la bouteille. Versez le liquide dans un verre. Faites-vous plaisir."

C'est le fou rire assuré chez les autres. Chopper s'empresse d'aller chercher Zorro et les autres. Il a besoin d'un goûteur. Sanji propose d'ouvrir les bouteilles au dîner. Tout le monde est d'accord sauf Zorro. Ce gars n'a pas une patience élastique.

**...**

Au dîner donc, le cuisinier ouvre les bouteilles. Un à un, les bouchons claquent. À la dernière bouteille, le liquide s'affole dans sa cage de verre en une mousse épaisse qui grimpe au goulot.

- Un verre, vite ! hurle Sanji.

Le blond n'avait même pas besoin de hurler quoi que se soit, Zorro a déjà sa choppe sous la bouteille et recueille le liquide mousseux. Puis, les pirates passent à la dégustation.

D'abord, ils sentent. Chopper fait la grimace à chaque fois, constatant sans surprise que les six liquides sont alcoolisés.

- Ça promet d'être grandiose ! grince Zorro entre ses dents en renversant sa choppe au-dessus de son gosier.

Les autres attendent, impatients, le verdict du bretteur.

- Mmh, pas mauvais.

- Oui mais, te connaissant, ça n'a pas l'air à ton goût, soupire Usopp. Fais-moi goûter !

- Ouais, moi aussi, moi aussi.

- Luffy, déclare Sanji en versant le liquide dans le verre que lui tend gentiment Robin. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée…

- Oh, ça ne peut pas lui faire de mal, non ? déclare l'archéologue en portant gracieusement le verre à ses lèvres.

- Oooh si c'est toi qui dis ça, ma tendre beauté, je ne peux résister !

Ainsi de suite pour tous les liquides. Usopp préfère la bouteille bleue, Sanji a un faible pour la bouteille transparente au liquide couleur sang, Franky qui ne boit habituellement que du cola déclare qu'il aime bien le truc qui fait de la mousse même si ça le fait hoqueter et Nami aime tout. Zorro est un peu sceptique sur l'alcool contenu dans la bouteille la plus claire, déclarant que c'est un peu trop sucré à son goût et Luffy tend son verre, déclarant qu'il prend la part que Zorro n'aime pas. Chopper commence à avoir la tête qui tourne et le ventre qui le tiraille. Brook rote en faisant une bulle et Robin fait la grimace en goûtant son dernier verre.

- Ouh. Beaucoup trop fort pour moi…

Les bouteilles sont ouvertes sur la table. Discutant, grignotant, les pirates se resservent. Petit à petit, les verres se vident, les joues rosissent, les yeux deviennent vagues…

Au moment où Chopper s'endort sur les genoux de l'archéologue, les pirates sont loin d'imaginer que, dans quelques heures, ils seront tous dans le même état. Luffy n'arrête pas de rire pour un rien : Brook qui casse son cure-dent (rire), Chopper qui ronfle (rire), Nami qui tente de se lever, chancèle et s'étale sur le ventre de Franky (rire, mais là, c'est justifié)… Le cyborg, voyant de très près la poitrine généreuse de la cartographe, se met à saigner du nez.

- Oh, un ange est descendu du ciel pour m'offrir son corps ! Embrasse-moi !

- Euh… hésite Nami en regardant le charpentier agir de façon étrange.

- Pas les battes ! s'écrie Sanji en balançant un coup de pied à Franky.

Malheureusement pour le cuisinier, le cyborg se trouvait un peu trop près du bastingage. Sanji loupe son coup et se fracasse le petit orteil contre la rambarde de bois. Il se met à pleurer à chaude larme, se réfugiant contre Robin qui, d'un coup de pied très bien maîtrisé, le repousse vivement en hurlant :

- Je ne suis pas faible !

Brook se penche sur son amie.

- Euh… Robin… ça va ?!

- Ne me touche pas, sale pervers !

Heureusement pour Brook que Zorro se trouvait pas loin. Il évite ainsi au pauvre squelette de finir en charpie. L'archéologue a l'air sur les dents. Le bretteur fronce les sourcils en regardant son amie.

- T'es pas nette, Robin. Tu devrais aller te coucher.

- Euh… Zorro ?! interroge Nami toujours sur le ventre de Franky. Tu parles à la balançoire là…

Et Luffy éclate de rire. Allongé sur le ventre au beau milieu de la pelouse, Usopp nage comme un forcené. Le voyant agir, Franky tourne la tête et s'exclame :

- Oh Nami regarde ! Usopp vole !

- Quoi ?!

- Mais nan crétin ! hurle le sniper. Je me fais poursuivre par un requin !

- Un requin ?!

Luffy se met à baver.

- Vient Sanji, on va se farcir un requin !

À peine remis de son orteil hurlant de douleur, Sanji glisse sur la bave de son capitaine et termine la course sur le cul. Luffy éclate à nouveau de rire en se roulant sur le plancher. Il finit par écraser Chopper que Robin avait laissé tomber par terre. Zorro est en train de se prendre la tête avec la balançoire, menaçant de lui couper les liens si elle ne lui répond pas. Brook regarde de ses orbites vides l'étrange scène qui se joue sous ses yeux. Soudain, il se fait assommer par derrière par une Robin complètement paniquée. Le squelette tombe raide sur le plancher.

- Je t'ai eu démon !

- Mais t'es pas bien, Robin ! s'écrie Nami tentant de se relever.

- Noooooooon !

Franky attrape Nami par la taille et se met à pleurnicher.

- Ne m'abandonne paaaaas !

- Mais non, mais non, je vais juste chercher un hot dog et je retourne à la vigie pour vérifier que mes cartes volent bien.

- Ah, d'accord.

Malgré un discours complètement décalé sorti d'une voix tout à fait normale par une navigatrice sûre d'elle, le cyborg ne lâche pas Nami. Il l'enserre plus fortement, enfonçant son pouce dans sa bouche et dormant comme un bébé. La navigatrice est bloquée mais, ça lui importe peu.

- Oh, comme il est mimi le petit Frankyky qui fait un gros dodo.

Et elle lui colle un gros baiser sur le front. Luffy éclate de rire en applaudissant avec ses pieds.

Après, ça dégénère. Parce que Sanji se prend pour un chevalier blanc, qu'il veut botter les fesses du dragon à la crête bleue et qu'il s'en prend à l'arbre de la balançoire qui est l'adversaire de Zorro. Mécontent, le bretteur s'écrie :

- Malandrin ! Je te prends en duel !

- Quand tu veux, tortue ninja ! Je ne craint pas tes salades !

- Mais j'ai rien dit, couine Usopp toujours allongé au sol en ramenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine.

- Aaaaah, j'aime pas la salade ! s'exclame Luffy vexé. Et puis, j'ai envie de faire pipi. Robin ! On fait un cache-cache ?

- Ne t'approche pas, grosse courgette !

L'archéologue enserre son capitaine entre ses mains. Ça ne lui fait pas grand-chose jusqu'à ce que son amie appuie sur sa vessie.

- Aaaaarg ! Non arrête ! Je vais pisser dans mon pantalon ! Arrête !

- Laisse, Robin, soupire Nami en caressant le ventre de Franky. Il chante si bien ! C'est si beau, le cri d'une baleine rose que ça me donne envie d'écrire un cookie…

Heureusement pour la vessie du capitaine au chapeau de paille, Robin est distraite un instant par un papillon marin de nuit qui vient batifoler près des lampions du navire.

- Oh ! Une vache ! s'écrie-t-elle en s'approchant dangereusement du bastingage.

Mais avant de basculer par-dessus bord, l'historienne est assommée par un OVNI. (OVNI : abréviation, Objet Volant Non Identifié; ici, a le sens de Objet Violent Non Intentionnel)

- Oh, merde ! s'écrie Sanji en mettant la main devant sa bouche. Moussaillon, nous avons attrapé une sirène !

Sa cravate sur son œil non visible, Sanji s'approche en boitant (à cause de son orteil meurtri, pas à cause de la jambe de bois, comme il dit) suivi de Zorro.

- Beh ça alors, z'êtes sacrément fortiche pour un mousse !

- Qu'essssss tu crois ?! réplique le blond à son compère. Quand j't'ai p'tiot, on faisait des ball-trap avec des lucioles !

- J'vois pas l'rapport, grogne Zorro.

- Aucun !

Et les deux hommes se mettent à rire en se soutenant mutuellement pour ne pas tomber à la renverse. Ils finissent bel et bien par tomber, se fracassant le crâne contre celui de l'autre, s'assommant sans un bruit et s'étalant dans un badaboum effrayant.

- Arg ! Il l'a tué, il l'a tué ! pleurniche Usopp toujours prostré sur le parquet.

- Ça sent si bon, la rosée du matin, soupire Nami ayant glissé sur la pelouse.

Le nez dans l'herbe, la navigatrice renifle songeusement, basculant petit à petit dans un sommeil sombre. Lorsque Luffy revient, l'esprit embué, la démarche zigzagante et la vessie vide, il voit Usopp en train de se noyer dans la pelouse. À cet instant précis, Luffy est très embêté. Il sait qu'il ne sait pas nager, qu'il coule comme une enclume. Mais l'un de ses meilleurs potes est en train d'y laisser sa vie. Ni une, ni deux, Luffy retire son tee-shirt et son pantalon. En slip sur le pont de son navire, il court secourir Usopp, le sauve d'une fausse noyade et s'endort à côté de Chopper qu'il utilise en guise de couverture. Le sniper met quelques instants à retrouver ses esprits. Voyant que les deux drapeaux pirate en haut du mât tourne toujours à la même vitesse, il en conclut que c'est normal et s'empaffe sur le premier truc moelleux qui lui passe sous le coude, en l'occurrence, les fesses de l'archéologue assommée ici en plein vol.

Le lendemain, lorsque le soleil pointe ses premiers rayons dorés pour illuminer de toute sa splendeur l'océan, les pirates s'écrient :

- La ferme ! On a mal à la tête !

**...**

La suite, vous la connaissez, nous la connaissons tous : réveil difficile, trous noirs, maux de ventre, maux de tête, maux tout court… Vous imaginez bien que le mélange d'alcool n'a pas dû être très bon pour leurs santés… Mais tout de même, il faudrait savoir d'où venait ces bouteilles pour réussir à mettre KO les pirates au chapeau de paille… Après, je vous ai raconté l'histoire des mandariniers de Nami. Simplement, entre le moment où ils se sont réellement réveillés et le moment où Luffy a aidé sa navigatrice à rempoter des tulipes, il s'en est passé des choses…

* * *

><p><strong>NdZ<strong> Lalala ! Voilà ce que ça donne des mugis bourrés, bien bourrés ! Agathe, Umi, j'espère que ça vous a plu (oui, Umi, ça change du Zorro et de la Robin dans "du saké de la vérité") La semaine prochaine nous allons mener l'enquête. Car nous savons ce qui a rendu les mandariniers un peu malades (un peu oui, un peu) mais eux ne le savent pas. Nous assisterons donc à un évènement incroyable : des mugis intelligents !... Non, pardon, c'était mesquin...

Et pour les reviews, c'est juste dessous :)


	96. 95 L'enquête

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

Dernier chapitre de cette "trilogie" sur le pourquoi les mandariniers sont-ils devenus bizarres. Aujourd'hui, une enquête ! L'idée me vient de **Little Pingoo**, **JnlenSkinjbir** et **Umichan17** qui m'avait proposé : enquête, enquête et destruction de pièces à conviction, remake de série policière. Les filles, merci, et amusez-vous bien ! ^^

J'ai pas grand chose à vous dire sur ce chapitre, en fait. A part que... aaaah... Pauvre Sanji, son cas est vraiment désespéré...

Ah si !... KYAAAAAAAAA ! On a dépassé les 600 reviews ! Merci beaucouuuuuup ! J'vous z'aime :D Vraiment beaucoup.

_Pause réponse aux reviews_

_Poticman : Merci pour ta review ! Et oui, peut-être un peu trop arrosée…_

Enjoy ;)

* * *

><p><strong>L'enquête<strong>

Autour des mandariniers, une banderole jaune, avec écrit "do not cross" en noir, dissuade les badauds de s'approcher des lieux. Aux pieds des mandariniers, Chopper se caresse le menton, les paupières mi-closes et l'air très concentré. À côté de lui, Nami inspecte à la loupe l'écorce de ses arbres adorés. Derrière eux, Robin est en train de parcourir l'encyclopédie des arbres fruitiers, page 572 "Mandariniers".

- Il n'est pas indiqué une quelconque maladie qui aurait pour effet visible le jaunissement des feuilles et l'affaissement des branches, déclare-t-elle en refermant le bouquin.

- Merci, Adjoint Robin, déclare le petit renne. Qu'en pensez-vous, Commissaire Nami ?!

- Ce que j'en pense, Inspecteur Chopper… C'est qu'il y a sur ce navire un tueur de mandarinier.

- Je le pense aussi ! Et nous avons pas mal de coupables potentiels… Adjoint Robin !

- Oui Inspecteur ?!

- Nous perquisitionnons ce bâtiment ! Faites en sorte que personne ne sorte. Le Commissaire Nami sera chargé d'interroger les suspects. Réunissez-les dans la salle principale.

- Sans violence, Adjoint Robin, précise Nami. Nous n'aimerions pas les brusquer.

L'archéologue se met à sourire et, de ses bras additionnels, elle convoque tout l'équipage dans le grand salon du Sunny.

En quelques minutes, tout le monde est là. Il faut juste attendre que Zorro termine sa douche puisque l'archéologue a eu la délicatesse de ne pas l'extirper de la salle de bain alors qu'il n'avait pas terminé sa toilette. C'est donc face à leurs amis un peu ahuris que Chopper et Nami commencent leur petit manège.

- Messieurs, messieurs, déclare Chopper les mains nouées dans le dos et l'air très sérieux. Le Commissaire Nami et moi-même avons constaté ce matin un problème.

- Un gros problème…

- Un… meurtre !

Chopper laisse couler un silence interrompu par un :

- Si tu veux parler du moustique, c'est Franky qui l'a eu, avec la nouvelle bombe insecticide d'Usopp.

Robin lance un regard passablement irrité au sniper. Elle lui avait pourtant interdit d'utiliser des produits polluants sur le navire. Usopp se tasse sur sa chaise en donnant un coup de pied à son capitaine pour le remercier de l'avoir ainsi balancé… Chopper ne relève pas l'incident qu'il juge sans gravité et poursuit son discours.

- Il s'agit du meurtre des mandariniers de la Commissaire ici présente.

- Ooooh ouiii ! s'écrie Sanji. Commissaire Nami menotte-moi et punis-moi !

Le coup de matraque qu'il se prend sur le crâne de la part de la Commissaire le sonne quelques instants. Brook sort même un mètre ruban en voyant l'immense bosse pousser sur la tête du cuisinier.

- 17 centimètres ! C'est la plus grosse qu'on ai jamais vu !

- Brook… Tu as manqué une occasion de te taire…

- Ah bon ?!

Le squelette se prend lui aussi un coup de matraque. Et Zorro se met à soupirer lorsque le musicien lui demande de mesurer la bosse.

- Un peu de calme dans l'assemblée, s'il vous plait ! Écoutez ce que l'Inspecteur Chopper a à vous dire, bande d'escargots !

Le ton rude et sec de Nami calme les esprits rebelles. Et le renne continue sa diatribe.

- Un meurtre de mandariniers, je disais donc. Un meurtre commis de sang froid, un assassinat perfide, un arbricide mesquin, un…

- Merci Inspecteur, déclare Robin. Je crois qu'ils ont saisi l'idée.

- Bien. Aussi ! Afin de démasquer cet infâme meurtrier, cet assassin dénué d'âme, ce tueur abominable, ce…

- Inspecteur… menace Robin.

- Pardon. Je disais donc, afin de mettre la main sur la vilaine personne qui a fait ça, le Commissaire Nami va vous poser quelques questions. Individuellement. À la vigie. 5 minutes par personnes. Et moi pendant ce temps, je vais passer la scène de crime au peigne fin. Que personne ne s'approche du lieu de l'abomination ou il aura à faire à moi, pigé ?!

S'en suit un silence des plus parfaits. Chopper sourit. Il fait un signe de tête à Robin qui affirme du chef et le suit sans broncher. Puis, le petit médecin va jouer les inspecteurs dans le jardin. Aidé de l'archéologue et d'une paire de gant, il prélève des extraits de terre, d'écorce, de feuilles, de racines, de ver de terre, de…

- Euh… Chopper…

- C'est Inspecteur Chopper, Adjoint Robin. Vous disiez ?

- Pardon. Inspecteur Chopper, vous avez assez d'éléments, je pense. Vous pouvez laisser la coccinelle sur place…

- Ah. Oui. C'est pas bête. Pardonnez-moi, jeune demoiselle, déclare le petit renne en libérant l'insecte. Mais s'il vous plait, éloignez-vous de la scène de crime, je n'aimerai pas avoir à passer les menottes à une si belle créature…

La coccinelle s'envole dans un bruissement. Chopper se relève, se détourne lentement et déclare, alors que le soleil éclabousse sa fourrure :

- Très bien, Adjoint Robin. Il est tant de montrer ça à notre médecin légiste…

- Notre médecin légiste ?... Euh…

- Et oui. Je suis aussi médecin légiste. Je joue les deux rôles. Ça vous épate, hein ?!

Robin ne répond rien, se contentant de porter les pièces à convictions en souriant doucement.

**...**

Pendant ce temps, dans le salon du Sunny, Nami vient de terminer d'exposer les faits. Enfin, elle a plutôt hurlé sur les imbéciles qui lui servent de compagnons de bord, mais bon. Elle attrape Usopp par le nez et s'exclame :

- Je prends celui-ci. Les autres, vous êtes priés de vous tenir tranquille. Jusqu'à nouvel ordre, vous êtes tous coupables…

La navigatrice traîne Usopp jusqu'à la vigie et malgré les cris de douleurs du sniper, la jeune femme ne desserre pas son étreinte. Une fois seul dans la vigie, Nami lâche Usopp et le fait asseoir sur une chaise. Elle prend place en face de lui et le fixe dans le fond des yeux.

- Monsieur Usopp… Vous connaissiez bien les victimes ?!

- Euh… Pardon ?!

- C'est moi qui pose les questions ! Vous répondez… Et plus vite que ça, bon sang !

- Oui, oui, désolé. Euh… Euh… Les mandariniers, vous savez Commissaire, je les côtoyais pas trop. Ils sont assez timides, pas très bavards en fait. Et c'est surtout qu'ils ont une garde très rapprochée, vous voyez. Alors, j'ai plutôt tendance à les laissez tranquille. J'ai mes propres plantations.

- Vos propres plantations… Dites-moi en plus…

- Bah… J'ai mes fleurs, mes plantes, mes graines. À l'autre bout du navire.

- À l'autre bout du navire, note Nami dans un calepin. Donc, vous êtes loin des victimes.

- Oui… La plupart du temps…

La rouquine plisse les yeux en faisant mine de réfléchir. Soudain, elle tend un index accusateur vers le jeune homme et déclare :

- Que faisiez-vous dans la nuit de mardi à mercredi ?...

- Euh…

Pendant un instant, Usopp se creuse la tête. Mais rien ne vient.

- Euh… désolé, Commissaire. Mais on a tellement bu ce soir là que je ne me souviens que d'une seule chose.

- Dites toujours…

Usopp avale bruyamment sa salive avant de répondre.

- J'ai faillit me noyer sur le gazon…

**...**

Chopper fait des tests sur l'écorce d'abord, ensuite sur les feuilles et enfin sur la terre. Il est consciencieux, posé, calme et silencieux. Assise à côté de lui, Robin feuillette un gros bouquin de médecine qui cache un magazine féminin. Elle pousse soudainement un gros soupir.

- Adjoint Robin ! J'ai besoin du bleu de méthylène !

- Tout de suite, Inspecteur ! réplique Robin en farfouillant de ses membres fantômes l'armoire du docteur.

Une fois les outils entre de bonnes mains, l'archéologue porte à nouveau son regard sur la salle d'interrogatoire. C'est Sanji qui est en train de passer. Et Nami a beau être une Commissaire très convaincante, elle n'arrive à tirer du cuisinier qu'un "Menotte-moi !" appuyé d'un regard très prononcé. D'énervement, la navigatrice libère le pauvre cuistot croulant sous les bosses et les insultes.

- Adjoint Robin, j'ai trouvé quelque chose !

- Une réaction, Inspecteur ?!

Chopper, debout sur son tabouret, se retourne et lance un regard humide à son amie.

- Mais non, Robin, là, je suis le médecin légiste !

- Tu es plutôt la police scientifique, mais bon…

- Ah oui…

Un silence s'étiole doucement.

- On garde "Inspecteur" ? demande Robin après un temps.

- On garde.

- Bien. Alors, montrez-moi ce que vous avez trouvé…

Robin se penche sur la table de travail du scientifique-médecin-légiste-Inspecteur et Chopper désigne une fiole du bout de son sabot.

- Test à l'acidité, explique-t-il. L'écorce et la terre ont réagit.

- Et le ver de terre ?!

- Ses entrailles n'ont rien révélé. Soit la bête n'était pas présente lors du meurtre, soit, il n'a pas eu le temps d'en digérer les conséquences.

Robin étouffe un petit rire derrière sa main.

- Je dois poursuivre mes recherches. Adjoint Robin, apportez-moi le livre bleu posé sur mon bureau.

Elle s'exécute en silence et poursuit son livre d'un œil et les interrogatoires de l'autre.

Après avoir fait sortir Sanji, non sans mal, Nami fait rentrer Franky. Le cyborg y va au culot.

- Bon, écoutez mamzelle. J'vais être cash : les mandariniers, c'est pas à moi d'm'en occuper alors, j'm'en approche ja-mais ! Si j'veux me faire une mandarine, j'demande d'abord à vous, pis après à Sanji. C'est que la bouffe ici, c'est précieux. Donc, même bourré, je toucherai pas une seule feuille de ces beaux arbres. À présent, je peux y aller ?! C'est que j'ai une idée sur le feu là…

- Euh…

- Merci bien Commissaire. Je vous envoie Zorro, réplique Franky en sortant de la vigie.

La navigatrice n'a rien vu ! Sur son calepin, elle note : "Franky, trop honnête pour être un menteur… Ce n'est pas lui". Elle relève le nez au moment où le bretteur entre dans la vigie.

- Bonjour, monsieur Zorro. Prenez place.

Le sabreur s'installe à sa place habituelle sous la fenêtre, les bras croisés derrière la nuque.

- Nan mais je rêve ! Installez-vous, sur la chaise, merde !

- Ah pardon. Désolé mais c'était pas clair.

- Bon, grrr. Je vais vous poser quelques questions…

- Faites pas de mystères, allez-y, j'ai rien à cacher !

Voyant le regard mesquin de Nami, Zorro songe qu'il a dit une connerie et il le regrette aussitôt. La navigatrice approche sa tête du bretteur et déclare :

- Ah oui… Rien à cacher… Bien, bien, bien… Je vois… Première question donc… Monsieur Zorro. Par hasard… Vous n'auriez pas de relations particulières avec un membre de l'équipage, non ?

Le bretteur a envie de la claquer mais une petite voix cachée dans l'ombre déclare :

- Le protocole, Commissaire Nami. L'Inspecteur tient absolument à ce que vous suiviez le protocole.

- Assurément, réplique la rousse. Je voulais juste savoir. Bon… Tant pis, ce sera pour une prochaine fois…

Elle fait un clin d'œil au sabreur qui n'a pas du tout envie de voir cette fameuse prochaine fois arriver et la navigatrice-Commissaire se reprend.

- Bien. Monsieur Zorro, que faisiez-vous dans la nuit de mardi à mercredi.

- Euh… avant que je sois tellement bourré que j'en étais incapable de contrôler mes paroles ou après ?

- Les deux. Je prends tout ce qui est intéressant.

- Ok alors, ça reste entre nous Commissaire parce que Sanji se souvient pas de toutes les conneries qu'il m'a sorties.

Et Zorro raconte. Et Nami se retient de rire. Et Robin se promet de rendre à Sanji le coup de la chaussure…

Après Zorro, qui n'a rien révélé de suspect à part un sang-froid sans faille face aux conneries monumentales qu'il déblatérait, c'est Brook qui passe à l'interrogatoire. À la question de la navigatrice, le squelette répond :

- Je dormais ! Enfin, j'ai été assommé par une archéologue complètement parano. Avant je chantais, mangeais et buvait, comme les autres. Mais après, je dormais. Et je n'ai jamais approché les mandariniers de notre délicieuse navigatrice à moins de 3 mètres, je le jure !

Le Commissaire Nami pousse un soupir. Elle n'en voit pas la fin de ces interrogatoires…

- Ok. Merci monsieur Brook. Envoyez-moi votre capitaine en redescendant.

Elle attend que le squelette sorte de la vigie pour se tourner vers le mur. Le mur est vide. Pas de petit œil, pas de petite oreille. Nami hausse les épaules, s'étire et attend sa prochaine victime.

Elle ne peut pas savoir que, quelques mètres plus bas, dans le labo, l'Inspecteur Chopper et l'Adjoint Robin sont en train de secouer Luffy comme un prunier pour le réanimer parce que cet idiot a trouver bon de "déguster" les fioles dans lesquelles trempaient allègrement les pièces à conviction.

- Nan mais cet idiot ! hurle le médecin en tentant une réanimation.

Soudain, une odeur de cramé les interpelle. Malencontreusement, dans la précipitation, le bec bunsen s'est allumé, transformant en braise ce qu'il restait des extraits d'écorces et de terre.

- Nooooooon ! hurle Robin de désespoir en jouant très mal la comédie. Les pièces à convictions ! Elles sont détruites ! Et nous étions si proches du but ! C'est tellement injuste…

- On s'en fiche de ça ! Passe-moi le masque à oxygène, on le perd, on le perd !

À l'instant précis où Robin appose le masque sur le visage de Luffy en rangeant les dégâts causés par le bec bunsen, trois petits coups résonnent à la porte et Brook pénètre de toute sa hauteur en demandant :

- Est-ce que Luf… Ah oui, il est ici. Et pas en bon état. Je dis quoi au Commissaire ?!

- Quelle descende au plus vite ! réplique calmement Robin en reprenant son livre. Nous avons notre coupable.

- Hein ?! répliquent d'une même voix Chopper et Luffy.

**...**

Cinq minutes, une frayeur et quelques bosses plus tard, l'équipage est à nouveau au complet dans le salon. Franky bidouille son "idée sur le feu" pendant que Zorro baille outrageusement pour montrer à ses potes qu'il en a marre de cette enquête à deux balles et qu'il aimerait aller dormir. Robin prend calmement la parole.

- J'avais déjà quelques soupçons concernant la fameuse nuit de mardi à mercredi. Mais à présent, et au vu des résultats très positifs de notre investigation, j'en suis certaine.

- Bah alors dis-nous ! soupire Nami. Parce que là, je commence à en avoir ma claque. Quand je pense que ya des gens, c'est leur boulot de faire ça…

- J'y viens, Commissaire. J'y viens. Le coupable n'est autre que l'urine de l'un d'entre nous.

- L'urine ? s'étonnent les pirates.

La rousse saute de sa chaise en s'écriant :

- Aaaah merde ! Qui a pissé sur mes mandariniers ?!

- Oui, poursuit Robin. Telle est la question. Qui s'est soulagé sur les mandariniers ?... La réponse est simple et si nous l'avons presque tous entendu, l'information est passée à la trappe. Luffy…

Elle pose son regard sur son capitaine qui déglutit. Bon, j'avoue. L'expression la plus juste serait : Robin enfonce profondément son regard glacial, noir et ignoble dans celui de son capitaine qui voit sa vie défiler devant ses yeux. Puis, elle demande :

- Monsieur Luffy… que faisiez-vous dans la nuit de mardi à mercredi ?...

Au regard de son amie, Nami comprend que le coupable c'est lui. Mais, elle est prise d'un doute. Pourquoi ?! Luffy se tord les doigts.

- Euh… Euh… J'me souviens du coffre à Chopper.

- Et après ?!

- Des bouteilles…

- Et après ?

- Euh… on a fait un festin… On a mangé, on a bu…

- Oui, bien. Et après ?

- Après, je crois que j'étais un peu pompette. J'ai aidé Usopp à ne pas se noyer, j'ai… euh… je sais plus trop. J'ai voulu faire un cache-cache et j'avais des crampes parce que je riais. Haha ! Ha oui, j'me souviens maintenant ! J'avais trop mal au bide ! Même que j'ai faillit me pisser dessus alors j'ai… ah. Oups.

Robin écarte les bras en se tournant vers le Commissaire et l'Inspecteur chargés de l'enquête.

- Et voilà votre coupable !

- C'est une affreuse situation, songe Chopper. Le meurtrier était ivre… De quelle peine va-t-il écoper ?!

- Une peine ? Facile ! s'exclame Nami en s'approchant.

Elle sourit. Ce n'est pas un sourire narquois ou méchant. C'est un sourire sincèrement compréhensif. Nami se penche sur Luffy et déclare :

- La peine sera, le jardinage ! Ces pauvres mandariniers vont avoir besoin d'un petit coup de pouce pour repartir. Ils sont résistants, je suis certaine qu'à la prochaine île printanière, ils me referont des bourgeons.

Elle se redresse et toise l'assemblée du regard.

- Et tout le monde sera jugé par le même tribunal ! Un peu de réaménagement extérieur ne fera de mal à personne, surtout pas au Sunny.

Et vous savez tout comme moi que cette peine ne se fera pas sans mal…

* * *

><p><strong>NdZ<strong> Voilà ! Vous savez toutes l'histoire désormais ! J'espère que ça vous a plu les filles. Moi, en tout cas, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire. Et puis, Chopper en Inspecteur, il a la classe, non ?!

Et pour les reviews, c'est juste dessous :)


	97. 96 Christmas tree

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

Et surtout, désolée de l'heure tardive de publication. Je vous ai trop habitués à des horaires confortables, vous êtes vraiment des enfants gâtés ! Bref. En parlant d'enfants gâtés, je connais des petits pirates qui sont très exigeants. Aujourd'hui, nos mugis préparent leur sapin de Noël. Et c'est plutôt sympathique.

Ce chapitre est une idée originale de moi. Ouais. Ca faisait des semaines que les chapitres étaient issus de vos idées mais là, non. Wow, j'espère que ce sera bon...

_Pause réponse aux reviews_

_Umi : Merci, merci, que de compliments ça me touche là où ça me touche ! Le mieux réussis scénaristiquement ? Wow, terrible, j'suis fière de moi alors ! J'avais pas envie que Nami sorte de ses gonds. Après tout, il l'a pas fait intentionnellement, comme à son habitude du moins. Bref, merci de laisser un p'tit mot même si je sais que tu as un emploi du temps très chargé ! *cœur* (PS: j'ai hâte que tu sois en vacances)_

_Poticman : Merci pour ta review :) Très bonne idée de suite, je prends note !_

Enjoy ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Christmas tree<strong>

Usopp est armé d'une hache, Luffy d'une scie, Chopper d'une tronçonneuse. Le sniper a mis deux bonnets pour protéger ses fragiles oreilles du froid, trois écharpes pour protéger sa gorge déjà irritée et deux paires de chaussettes, combat anti-orteils-gelés. Chopper a juste mis l'écharpe que Robin lui a tricotée et Luffy a "emprunté" une polaire à Franky. Les trois pirates se dirigent joyeusement vers la forêt lorsqu'une voix glaciale les fait s'arrêter.

- Stop. Vous ne bougez plus. Interdiction de se gratter le nez. J'arrive.

Robin avait fait sortir une petite main et une petite bouche auprès d'eux. Les garçons, obéissants, ne bougent pas d'un cil ou d'un poil de nez. Lorsque l'archéologue est à leur hauteur, elle s'exclame :

- Retournez-vous !

Usopp, Chopper et Luffy s'exécutent en silence. Ils remarquent aussitôt que Robin n'est pas seule. Elle est accompagnée de Zorro qui se gratte le crâne en regardant une direction aléatoire. Avant qu'il ne se perde, Robin sort une main de nulle part pour le stopper.

- Les garçons, déclare-t-elle. Où avez-vous l'intention d'aller comme ça ?

- Bah…

Usopp regarde Luffy. Luffy hausse les épaules. Chopper se met à bâiller.

- On va chercher le sapin de Noël, Robin ! s'exclame Luffy. T'as pas entendu ce qu'on vient de vous dire ?

- Si, parfaitement.

- Mais c'est vous qu'avez rien entendu ! s'exclame Zorro. Nami vous a hurlé qu'il était inutile d'y aller, que c'était mon job.

- Hein ?!

Les trois amis se regardent incrédules. Depuis quand c'est le boulot de Zorro de couper des arbres ?! Ce doit être tellement fun de descendre un sapin, pourquoi le bretteur leur priverait-il de se plaisir ? Ils vont pour répliquer. Robin voit les arguments passer dans les pupilles d'Usopp et avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de les annoncer, elle tranche :

- Vous, vous êtes censés aider Franky pour les guirlandes !

- Vu que celles de l'an dernier ont finies dans le ventre d'un monstre marin, conclut Zorro.

Robin se tourne vers lui et ajoute :

- Oui mais ça, c'est parce que notre idiot de charpentier avait décidé de faire prendre l'air à notre sapin de Noël. Et puis, à l'époque, on ne savait pas que certains monstres marins étaient friands de sapins…

Le bretteur a un rictus à ce souvenir. L'archéologue repose à nouveau son regard sur les trois loustics.

- Bah vous êtes encore là ? Je viens de dire que votre place était à l'atelier guirlande !

- Et rangez ces outils. Je n'aimerai pas que vous blessiez quelqu'un, grogne Zorro.

- Ou que vous détruisiez le Sunny, se serait très imprudent. Allez ! Filez !

Sans demander leur reste, les trois pirates retournent au Sunny, la tête basse. Ils voulaient du grand air, une balade en forêt, rencontrer des bêtes sauvages et abattre un sapin comme des bûcherons ! Ils n'avaient pas du tout prévu de passer leur après-midi à plier des papiers pour faire des guirlandes…

- Quel programme de naze, grogne Luffy.

- Oui. Et pourquoi ce sont ces deux là qui se récoltent le meilleur boulot, hein ? C'est pas juste…

- Pleure pas Chopper, l'année prochaine, on demandera à Nami d'y aller.

- Ouais et peut-être que Zorro viendra avec nous pour nous surveiller.

Chopper s'exclame alors en levant les bras vers le ciel :

- Ce sera trop cool ! On pourra faire semblant d'être de solides gaillards partis loin de leurs familles pour rapporter l'arbre de Noël !

- Et puis on croiserait plein de bêtes sauvages pour rapporter le sapin le plus grand, le plus fort, le plus beau de touuuuute la forêt !

- Oh, Usopp, t'es génial ! Et puis, les grosses bêtes, elles nous attaqueraient et on les tuerait avec nos haches et on les ferait griller au-dessus de notre feu de camp et…

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là ?!

La voix est dure, froide, tranchante. Les trois amis se retournent. Robin leur lance un regard noir et les pointe d'un index menaçant. Derrière elle, Zorro traine un sapin dont le tronc a été impeccablement coupé par une lame de sabre bien aiguisée. L'archéologue réprimande les trois idiots en leur confisquant leurs outils et en les expulsant sur le bateau. Une fois les trois zoulous hors de vue, Robin pousse un soupir.

- Ils m'exaspèrent.

- Laisse tomber, Robin. Ils méritent pas qu'on se fasse un sang d'encre pour eux. Tu m'aides à hisser le sapin à bord ?

- Seulement si tu m'aides à leur faire une farce…

Le bretteur réfléchit un instant.

- Quoi comme farce ?!

- Leur glisser des épines de sapin dans leurs pantalons de pyjama.

Zorro éclate de rire.

- C'est un échange équitable ! Allez, montons tout ça. Et file-moi la tronçonneuse. Je voudrais pas que tu te blesses…

La minute suivante, le sapin est sur le pont. Zorro hurle à la tapette de venir l'aider. Sanji débarque en trombe en hurlant qu'il n'est pas une tapette.

- Qui te dis que je t'appelais ?

Robin rit doucement, le cuisinier est pris au piège. Franky se pointe au moment où Zorro réplique :

- Nan mais de toute façon, Sanji, c'est bien de toi que je parlais. On met le sapin comme l'an passé ?

Il a posé la question au charpentier qui s'empresse de répondre. Les deux hommes oublient totalement Sanji qui bout sur place et ils laissent Robin prélever quelques aiguilles pour, je cite, "une expérience". L'archéologue échange un clin d'œil avec Zorro.

- Bon, Franky. J'ai ce truc à ranger ! s'exclame le bretteur en désignant la tronçonneuse. J'te laisse la tapette. Elle va p'tèt pouvoir t'aider.

- Je suis pas u… !

- Ça roule, mon gros ! On se retrouve au salon !

Le charpentier tire sur le sapin d'une main et traine Sanji de l'autre. Les deux hommes disparaissent et Robin, avec l'aide de Zorro, peut mettre son plan à exécution.

Dans le salon, Usopp, Chopper et Luffy se sont vite remis de leur bouderie de sapin de noël. Les trois pirates sont en train de plier des feuilles en accordéon, de les découper en forme de bonshommes pour en faire des guirlandes. À côté d'eux, Brook découpe des sous-vêtements dans le dernier catalogue de vente par correspondance reçu sur le Sunny et que Nami a trouvé, je cite, "affreusement trop cher pour la camelote que c'est". Le squelette avait pu récupérer le précieux catalogue afin de découper dedans ses petites culottes préférées pour, je cite, "faire sa liste au Père Fouettard". Usopp a dû inventer une histoire pour ne pas affoler Luffy et Chopper.

Lorsque Robin pénètre dans le salon, les trois zigotos se tournent vers elle en poussant un cri d'effroi.

- On a fait des guirlandes, Robin, on le jure !

- Oui, oui et promis, elles sont très belles !

- J'ai même pas fait des gigots dessus juste pour toi !

- Bien, les garçons. Très bien. Je suis très fière de vous.

Franky est descendu aux cales chercher les nouvelles boules de noël que lui et Usopp on fabriqué pour cette année pendant que Sanji tente, tant bien que mal, de faire tenir le socle du sapin.

- Aaah bordel, ça pique cette merde !

- Sanji, gronde Nami dans un coin de la pièce. Pas de gros mot.

- Désolé Nami chérie mais c'est ce vilain sapin qui m'emm… qui m'ennuie ! Il ne tient pas.

L'archéologue soupire et vient en aide à son ami. Dans son coin, la navigatrice est en train de tester les guirlandes lumineuses qui, fort heureusement, avaient été retirées avant que Franky n'ait la brillante idée de, je cite, "faire prendre l'air au sapin de noël". Il y en a certaines qui ne fonctionnent plus très bien. Elle les met de côté, Franky et Usopp s'en chargeront. Une fois le tri fait, elle considère un instant les guirlandes avant de les mettre par ordre de préférence. Sanji est retourné en cuisine préparer la collation de l'après-midi et Franky revient des cales, les bras chargés de cartons pleins de nouvelles décorations pour Noël. Nami pousse un soupir. Elle appelle Robin pour l'aider à installer les guirlandes dans tout le navire. Le cyborg s'interpose, déclarant que c'est un travail d'homme, ça.

- Hep, hep, hep ! Pas toi, mon grand ! Je t'ai mis quelques guirlandes en piteux état de côté. Tu serais gentil de les réparer.

- Et si elles marchent plus ? demande le grand gaillard.

- Comme pour la nourriture, réplique Robin. Tu recycles. On ne perd rien sur ce navire.

- Pigé ! Usopp ?! Tu viens m'aider mon p'tit pote, on a du boulot !

Le sniper dépose sa dix-septième cocotte en papier sur la table, près de celles de Chopper, et file aider son pote. Zorro entre au moment où les deux bricoleurs sortent.

- Ça avance ces guirlandes ? demande-t-il.

- Ouaip ! s'exclame Luffy. On a presque terminé. Tu nous aides ?

Et le bretteur s'installe à côté de son capitaine pour finir les ribambelles de personnages à l'effigie des pirates. Usopp a fait tous les tracés, il n'y a plus qu'à découper. Luffy s'applique à la perfection et rien n'est raté. Lorsque Sanji entre avec des petits biscuits pour féliciter les travailleurs, il en offre un autre à Luffy parce qu'il trouve que le capitaine a été vraiment très sage.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Franky et Usopp remontent trois guirlandes.

- Désolé, Nami. Les autres étaient inutilisables. On va les démonter une fois les fêtes passées et on en fera des lumières d'appoint.

- Oh des biscuits ! Merchi Chanji !

Les pirates se mettent à rire et Sanji refait chauffer un peu d'eau pour du thé. Soudain, Brook, qui était manquant à l'appel depuis un moment, débarque en s'écriant :

- Ça y est ! Ça y est !

- Ça y est quoi ? demande le bretteur. T'as enfin fini ta liste au Père Fouettard ?

- Non, elle est malheureusement tombée dans les WC ! Par contre, j'ai enfin réussit à trouver la mélodie idéale pour notre hymne de Noël !

- Tu as vraiment fait ça ?! s'écrie Luffy.

- Assurément, capitaine !

Il pose son violon sur sa clavicule et coince l'instrument avec son menton. Il lève l'archet fermement tenu entre ses phalanges et se met à jouer.

C'est un air joyeux et très pirate. On reconnait très bien la patte de Brook et la chanson évoque la période festive de Noël avec beaucoup d'humour. Les pirates se prennent même à fredonner le refrain. À la fin du morceau, le squelette s'exclame :

- Les paroles ne sont pas compliquées ! Je suis certain que d'ici quelques jours, nous ferons une chorale d'ENFER ! Yeah !

- Et bah, il est motivé, déclare Sanji en se penchant vers son voisin.

Usopp approuve en essuyant les miettes de biscuit sur ses joues. Nami se lève en frappant des mains.

- Bon tout le monde ! On le fait ce sapin ?!

Les pirates se mettent à parler tous en même temps, provoquant éclat de rire des uns et petites insultes des autres. Les filles reprennent les guirlandes lumineuses, Chopper, Luffy et Usopp s'attèlent à la décoration du sapin. Franky et Zorro s'occupent des installations extérieures tandis que Sanji et Brook font un brin de ménage. Usopp finit par abandonner ses deux amis pour aider les filles et éviter qu'elles ne fassent des branchements électriques douteux. Chopper et Luffy mettent les boules, les guirlandes de papier crépon et une seule guirlande électrique sur le sapin. Puis, ils accrochent les ribambelles de personnages aux murs et ils mettent les boules en trop à des endroits improbables du navire : sur les poignées de casseroles, dans la douche, sur les slips de Franky, dans les poches des blousons des filles et même dans les rouleaux de papier toilette. Dehors, Franky et Zorro ont mis des guirlandes lumineuses et des figurines en bois pour créer une ambiance chaleureuse sur le pont du Sunny. En sortant de leur chambre, Robin et Nami les félicitent. Elles trouvent ça très beau.

La nuit commence à tomber lorsque les deux hommes reviennent dans la pièce de vie du navire. Franky et Usopp font les derniers branchements et le Sunny s'illumine alors que Brook ressort un vieux vinyle de Tino Rossi.

Le soir, Sanji prépare une raclette à en faire péter la panse du capitaine élastique. Et lorsque les pirates, heureux et repus, vont se coucher, trois cris retentissent dans tout le navire…

- Aaaaaaaah ! Ça piiiiiique !

Dans son lit, Robin se retourne avec satisfaction. Les têtes d'Usopp, Luffy et Chopper étaient impayables. Elle créé un petit œil dans la vigie et envoie un clin d'œil à Zorro qui approuve en riant. Noël est vraiment une chouette fête.

* * *

><p><strong>NdZ<strong> Je vous avouerai que cela fait des semaines que je rêve d'une raclette. Si je vous ai filé cette envie, ne me remerciez surtout pas, tout le plaisir est pour moi ! Bref, vous avez fait votre sapin vous ?! Personnellement, pas encore. Pas du tout. Mais, je prévois d'en faire un avec des livres cette année... Je pense que ça pourrait être beau. Bref. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

Et pour les reviews, c'est juste dessous :)


	98. 97 Miss Pirate 2015 !

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

Je m'excuse de la parution tardive de ce chapitre mais j'avais une bonne raison : je mangeais raclette ce midi (comment ça c'est pas une bonne raison ?!) Bref. Aujourd'hui, un chapitre en l'honneur de l'élection des Miss France d'hier soir. Je ne suis absolument pas du tout fan de ce genre de truc (genre, pas du tout du tout) mais, l'adapter à One Piece m'a beaucoup plu ^^ Et puis, c'était aussi une idée lancée par **plume de zèbre**, alors... J'espère que ça te plaira miss ! Aussi, j'ai intégré quelques OC qui ont des noms aux jeux de mots pourris et un rôle sans grande importance. Bref, je vous laisse découvrir.

_Pause réponse aux reviews_

_DreamYourLife : Merci pour ta review :) Oui, Robin avait envie de faire une petite blagoune et Zorro est très taquin avec son meilleur ennemi de toujours._

_Guest : Merci pour tes reviews :) Le ménage, c'est drôle… Et le sèche-chaussette, c'est très cher…_

Enjoy ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Miss Pirates 2015 !<strong>

Dans une volée de postillons dégoûtants, le présentateur prend la parole :

- Bonjoooooour et bienvenue à cette nouvelle édition de l'élection des Miss Piraaaaaaate ! Wouhouuuu ! Je suis très impatient de voir toutes ses merveilleuses beautés défiler sous nos yeux ébahis ! Comme tous les ans, je rappelle les règles. Il y aura trois défilés. Le premier en robe, le second en bikini et le troisième, thématique liiiiibre ! J'ai hâte de voir ce que nos Miss ont préparé pour cette catégorie ! Je trépigne tellement d'impatience que j'en piaffe, cuicui !

Une volée d'injure provenant du public achève quelques secondes le présentateur. Puis, il se redresse sur son siège et poursuit :

- Je vais donc appeler les candidates pour vous les présenter ! Elles sont dix et vous venez de tout Grand Line pour admirer leurs déhanchés ! Comme je vous comprends… C'est parti !

Dans les gradins, Usopp et Luffy ont revêtus tee-shirt et casquette avec le Jolly Roger de leur équipage. Ils brandissent des banderoles et sifflent entre leurs doigts. Assis sur les genoux de Zorro, Chopper les regarde faire avec un drôle d'air. Lui, il a un bob à l'effigie de leur drapeau. Le bretteur a posé sa tête dans la paume de sa main et observe la scène avec un regard blasé. À côté d'eux, Sanji est à deux doigts de la crise cardiaque. Par prévention, le médecin de bord l'a déjà placé sous oxygène. De l'autre côté des deux zygotos, Brook brandit une ribambelle de culottes oranges et violettes. À ses côtés, Franky est en train de bidouiller un quelque chose qui s'apparente à un canon à confettis.

- Hé les gars, les gars ! Regardez ! s'écrie Luffy. Les filles entrent en scène !

Un grand fracas se fait entendre du côté de Sanji. Sans même le regarder, Zorro soupire et tire sur son veston pour le faire s'asseoir correctement. Chopper se penche vers la personne assise à côté et s'excuse pour le cuisinier.

- Et voici nos ravissantes candidates ! La première est Miss Mary Line, elle nous vient tout droit du Nouveau Monde ou elle sévit en tant que seconde du grand pirate Monroe ! Leur équipage est redouté pour ses attaques toutes en flash et en paillettes ! Prime sur sa tête : 40 millions de Berries, Miss Mary Line est terrrrriiible !

Blonde, toute en longueur, un sourire candide peint en rouge sur son visage de poupée, la pirate s'avance en saluant l'assemblée. Sanji en tombe subitement amoureux, Usopp note sur un carnet tous ses points faibles et ses qualités, Chopper dit qu'elle est jolie, Zorro ronfle en guise de réponse, Luffy se demande s'il restera des boulettes de poulpe en sortant, Franky continue ses bidouillages et Brook se demande de quelle couleur est sa culotte.

- La seconde candidate n'est autre que l'incroyable Miss Whitey Bay de l'immense flotte de feu génialissime Barbe Blanche ! On me dit que la pirate est venue avec son brise-glace et son équipage mais je suis sûr et certain que toutes les flottes de cet ex grand Empereur la soutiennent à travers tout Grand Line ! Montant de sa prime… 150 millions de Berries, whouahou ! Et bien, ça paye d'être sous la protection d'un ancien monstre des Océans !

Whitey Bay salue l'assistance d'un sourire en coin et d'un haussement de sourcil. Ses hommes d'équipage se mettent à hurler son nom. Et quelque part sur Grand Line, des grands pirates regardent la retransmission vidéo-escargophonique en pleurant comme des bébés. Luffy la trouve incroyable, Sanji en a un peu peur, Usopp est très impressionné par son aura, Zorro ouvre son œil une seconde, Chopper trouve que ses cheveux ressemblent à de la barbapapa bleue, Brook est sous le charme et Franky est resté bloqué sur le "brise-glace" de la candidate.

- Notre troisième candidate est native d'East Blue mais c'est sur Grand Line aux côtés de son grand capitaine qu'elle a fait ses armes. Je vous demande d'applaudir Miss Alvida ! Toute en courbe et en beauté, cette femme fatale est une des pirates les plus sexy de Grand Line ! Prime : 5 millions de Berry, mais je doute que mes informations soient à jour. Méfiez-vous de son délicieux fruit du démon !

Zorro manque de faire une crise cardiaque, Luffy a les poings qui le démange, Usopp regarde avec anxiété son capitaine et son second, Franky est reparti dans son bidouillage, Brook ne se sent plus lorsqu'il voit le haut de la culotte de la candidate, Sanji non plus et Chopper fronce sa truffe de dégout. Alvida salue le public avec exagération et elle lance un clin d'œil à son capitaine, dissimulé sous une cape au milieu de la foule.

- Notre quatrième ravissante candidate a également fait ses armes sur East Blue avant d'être lâchée, telle un fauve sauvage, sur les eaux de Grand Line ! Et oui ! L'incroyable Miss Nami est parmi nous aujourd'hui ! Regardez cette attitude délicate et ce regard félin ! Sa prime s'élève à 66 millions de Berries ! Hou ! Quelle femme redoutable ! Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'elle fait partie de l'équipage d'un des favoris au One Piece, le grand Monkey D. Luffy !

Là, les pirates au chapeau de paille se mettent à hurler si fort que Nami en a honte. Quelques rangs derrière les garçons, un homme s'écrie de la fermer. Le regard que lui lancent Usopp, Luffy, Sanji et Brook suffit à le calmer et il quitte l'assemblée sans rien dire. Nami soupire en souriant. Les garçons de son équipage sont incroyables. Elle tire alors la langue et lance un clin d'œil au public. Sanji et Brook s'évanouissent, Zorro se met à sourire doucement, Chopper, Luffy et Usopp lui lancent de grands coucous en sautant sur place et Franky brandit une banderole en l'honneur de son amie.

- Passons à la suivante ! Elle est belle et sexy, elle nous vient d'une île lointaine, je vous demande de faire un triomphe pour Miss Ivankov !... Ah non, attendez… On m'annonce à l'oreillette que Miss Ivankov est éliminée pour cause de transsexualité. Et oui, les règles sont strictes ! Nous élisons la Miss Pirate de l'année, les travelos sont priés de s'inscrire dans la catégorie Mister-Miss Travelos Pirates ! L'édition 2015 est déjà passée, malheureusement. Donc, sixième candidate ! C'est une timide pirate qui commence tout juste à se faire connaître mais qui mérite amplement ses crimes ! Il s'agit de Miss Jaquotte l'Eventreuse ! Elle est hideuse, elle pue, elle louche et elle à six dents en moins ! Elle n'a même pas de prime ! Qu'elle femme courageuse, cette Miss Jaquotte !

Sanji se liquéfie sur place, Brook à l'impression que ses yeux vont sortir de ses orbites (blague de squelette), Usopp raye le nom de la candidate sur son carnet, Luffy se fait les crottes de nez, Zorro a le sommeil agité, Chopper se cache dans la veste du bretteur et Franky vérifie les derniers points de son canon à confettis. Le présentateur vomi son déjeuner et poursuit son discours.

- La septième candidate est également une pirate de renommée après du grand Monkey D. Luffy ! Et oui, vous l'avez deviné, il s'agit de la belle Miss Nico Robin ! Il faut se méfier de son air glacial et de sa candeur, c'est une femme terrible ! Prime sur sa tête : 130 millions de Berries, ce qui porte notre charmante candidate en deuxième position sur l'échelle de prime ! Whoua ! Je suis impressionné !

Robin s'avance en saluant d'un petit signe de main l'assistance. Sanji est fou d'amour, Brook secoue sa banderole de culottes, Luffy frappe des pieds, Usopp siffle entre ses doigts, Franky encourage sa camarade en hurlant comme un fou et Chopper saute sur les genoux de Zoro qui a un grand sourire carnassier.

- C'est parti pour notre huitième candidate ! Une pirate au fruit du démon assez étonnant, Miss Jewerly Bonney ! Elle nous vient tout droit de l'enfer de la Marine. Ah les salauds, toujours à nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues ! On l'encourage de tout notre cœur de pirate ! Prime sur sa tête : 140 millions de Berries ! Oulala, elle vient de remettre notre septième candidate en troisième place des plus fortes primes. La compétition risque d'être serrée !

Franky est impressionné par ce petit bout de femme qui salue l'assemblée, Brook est très heureux de sa courte tenue, Sanji se répand en louanges, Luffy se demande où il l'a déjà vu, Zorro cache son visage rouge de honte, Chopper la trouve jolie et Usopp évalue ses qualités de combattantes.

- Nous poursuivons ces présentations avec la neuvième candidate qui nous vient de South Blue. Miss Pomme est pirate sous les ordres d'un jeune capitaine du Sud dont j'ai oublié le nom... Bernard d'Api ou un truc comme ça… Bref. C'est sans importance pour cette compétition, haha ! Prime sur sa tête : 20 millions de Berries… Nous dirons que la notoriété arrivera !

Forte et musclée, la pirate salue son public en brandissant sa hache. Sanji remarque aussitôt ses traits fins malgré une carrure imposante, Brook envie ses courbes rondes, Franky se demande si c'est bientôt fini, Luffy a les yeux remplis d'étoiles devant le maniement de hache de la candidate, Usopp fait une esquisse de la femme sur son carnet, Zorro n'arrive pas à se rendormir et Chopper commence à trouver le temps long.

- Et voici enfin notre dernière candidate, la plus belle, la plus imposante, la détentrice du titre depuis des années ! Miss Boa Hancock !... Euh… Attendez une seconde… On m'annonce dans l'oreillette que Miss Boa a fait un malaise dans les coulisses… Elle ne semble pas en mesure de poursuivre la compétition ! Mon dieu, quel retournement de situation terrible ! La Miss en titre qui ne peut assurer la compétition ! Tout ceci promet d'être amusant ! Et pour votre information, on me dit que Miss Boa va bien, qu'elle a juste fait un malaise en début de présentation des candidates en disant qu'elle ne pouvait lutter contre les flots d'amour qui s'emparaient d'elle. M'enfin, passons au premier défilé : les robes !

Les huit candidates se présentent pour la première épreuve. Mary Line a revêtue une courte robe blanche plissée et s'attire les regards des pirates mâles ici présents. Whitey Bay a opté pour une large robe à plusieurs voilages, bustier et ceinture lâche, type gitane. Elle déambule gracieusement malgré ses pas lourds, un sourire léger fixé aux lèvres. Alvida la suit, son déhanché souligne parfaitement sa longue robe de soirée noire et rouge dont les strass accentuent ses courbes gracieuses. Elle a attaché ses cheveux, laissant quelques mèches rebelles. Puis, vient Nami. Elle a passé une robe blanche assez courte qui la serre à la taille à s'évase ensuite. Elle sautille doucement en défilant, faisant tressauter ses longues boucles rousses. Celle qui passe après, Jaquotte, recueille les huées du public. Dans une grossière robe de tulle tâchée de sang, la novice n'a pas grand succès. Ensuite, Robin enchante l'assemblée avec sa légère robe qui s'envole au moindre de ses pas sans ne jamais dévoiler plus haut que son genoux. Puis, Bonney défile dans une robe à carreau enfantine, une énorme sucette dans la bouche et des talons compensés. Enfin, Pomme, qui n'a pas lâché sa hache, passe à son tour dans une robe en fourrure type viking, bien chaude et encombrante mais qui, sur elle, semble très légère.

- Voilà le premier défilé ! s'écrie le présentateur. Oh non, les filles, restez un peu avec nous ! Vous êtes sublimes ! Oui, même vous Miss Jaquotte ! Su-blimes ! Souriez pour le photographe ! Magnifique ! Le temps de vous changer, je laisse le soin au public de voter pour leur Miss préférée et j'en profite pour vous faire des annonces de la part de nos sponsors !

Et pendant que le présentateur fait son speech, les pirates au chapeau de paille se partagent les votes. Sanji, Zoro, Chopper et Luffy votent pour Nami. Usopp, Brook et Franky votent pour Robin. Au prochain coup, les quatre premiers voteront pour Robin et les trois derniers pour Nami.

- Et pour le troisième défilé ? demande Luffy.

- Chacun pour soi ! réplique Sanji en parcourant du regard le magazine officiel de la compétition, acheté 35 Berries à l'entrée.

- Ah okay…

Usopp se penche sur son capitaine et déclare en riant qu'il va voter Jaquotte la crotte et Luffy éclate de rire. Mais déjà, le deuxième défilé commence. Les filles sont en bikini et l'assemblée toute entière fond devant les peaux parfaites et maillots de bain craquant. Sauf pour Jaquotte. Pour elle, la foule entière se met à vomir. Même Brook qui n'a pourtant plus d'estomac depuis longtemps.

- Après ces grandes émotions, poursuit le présentateur en s'essuyant discrètement la bouche à l'aide d'un mouchoir en papier, j'annonce le dernier défilé qui est, je le rappelle, un thème libre ! J'ai hâte de voir ce qu'elles ont à nous proposer ! En attendant qu'elles se changent, votez, mes amis !

Un vague murmure d'impatience traverse la foule. Les pirates au chapeau de paille votent comme convenu et ils attendent, eux aussi avec grande impatience. Puis, les projecteurs éclairent la scène et la belle Mary Line qui avance.

- Oooooh superbe choix de la part de Miss Mary Line qui a choisi un superbe costume de chat ! Superbe et sexy, dites moi ! Elle est douce et féline, notre Miss Mary Line ! Et voici la suivante !

Whitey Bay a choisi un vêtement en l'honneur de son défunt capitaine. Une longue cape couvrant un pantalon droit et une veste cintrée et un tricorne blanc. Sur la cape, l'insigne du vieux pirate semble briller.

- Regardez comme c'est touchant ! On croirait presque que le grand Mister Edward Newgate est avec nous… Au passage, savez-vous qu'il a été élu Mister Pirate trois années consécutives dans sa jeunesse ?! Et oui ! Peu de pirates peuvent se vanter d'être aussi célèbre que lui…

Apprenant cette nouvelle, Luffy veut absolument s'inscrire. Ses compagnons lui font comprendre qu'il ne gagnerait même pas le lot de consolation… Zorro ajoute que, même avec son sourcil entortillé, le cuistot aurait plus de chance de gagner que lui. Une petite dispute éclate alors qu'Alvida entre en scène dans une tenue de nuit très courte. Les garçons se taisent instantanément choqués par tant de chaire à nu. Brook n'ose même pas faire de blague de squelette. Même le présentateur est sans voix devant l'effronterie de la pirate. Heureusement, Nami entre bien vite en scène, faisant retrouver le souffle à tous les hommes de la foule. Le présentateur retrouve consistance.

- Et voici Miss Nami, notre quatrième candidate qui nous présente une belle tenue ! Un ensemble très masculin, pantalon en velours noir, veste noire passée sur une chemise blanche, petite cravate et borsalino. Oh, joli !

Les talons de la navigatrice claquent sur le sol et son déhanché fait fondre Sanji. Luffy, Usopp et Chopper, en excellents fanboys, secouent leurs banderoles en hurlant le prénom de leur amie.

- Mais voici déjà notre candidate suivante ! La très magnifique et délicate Miss Jaquotte l'Eventreuse. Oh et regardez ce joli costume… Très seyant !

La candidate porte une combinaison intégrale blanche et rouge au motif très "serial killer" et un casque intégral. Le présentateur ose même un trait d'humour.

- Au moins, Miss Jaquotte, avec cette tenue, on ne vous jugera pas sur votre beauté, huhuhu ! Bon passons ! Mais qui vois-je ?! Un ange tombé du ciel ? Ah mais nan, ce n'est que Miss Nico Robin dans une magnifique robe de mariée !

La foule est sous le charme. Et Nami peste en coulisse… Après la brune, Bonney se présente sur la scène. Elle a revêtu un costume de panda, tout en coton, imitation fourrure douce. Tout le monde a envie de la prendre dans ses bras. Enfin, vient le tour de Pomme. Elle porte un treillis militaire, avec une veste dans le même style et un gilet pare-balle. Elle a troqué sa hache contre une fausse mitraillette en plastique et s'amuse à tirer sur la foule. Les hommes poussent des hurlements en s'évanouissant.

- Et voilà ! Le défilé est terminé ! Je vous invite à faire vos votes ! Et je veux touuuutes les candidates sur la scène !

Les huit filles se présentent. Whitey Bay discute un peu avec Nami et Robin. Bonney échange des conseils musculation avec Pomme, Jaquotte mange ses crottes de nez. Puis, vient le temps des votes.

- La pression est à son comble sur la scène ! s'écrie le présentateur. Je suis moi-même tout émoustillé à l'idée d'avoir les résultats ! Ouuuuuh, je n'en peux plus d'attendre ! Nous accueillons donc Maître Tocard, huissier de justice, pour procéder au dépouillement.

- Tu crois qu'il est sûr cet huissier ? demande Usopp en se penchant vers ses voisins.

- Sûr ! réplique Franky.

- Au moins autant que toi, ajoute Zorro.

Et les pirates éclatent de rire. Des "chut" se font entendre derrière eux et les pirates se taisent. Un peu.

- Maître Tocard a donc procédé au dépouillement. Et donc, la seconde Dauphine est… Miss Pomme ! Bravo, on la félicite très fort ! Je suis certain que son côté viking a plu à nos plus courageux mâles de l'assemblée !

Les applaudissements retentissent alors que Pomme reçoit son bouquet de fleurs et les félicitations du jury et du présentateur qui ne tarit pas d'éloge à son sujet.

- Ensuite, première Dauphine… Miss… Nami !

Luffy et ses compères sautent de joie ! Franky met en marche sa toute dernière invention, le canon à confettis qui n'est pas très au point puisque c'est le charpentier qui reçoit tous les projectiles sur le coin du nez. L'équipage est au comble du bonheur ! Leur navigatrice est seconde Dauphine ! C'est un titre honorable !... C'est aussi un titre qui rapporte pas moins de 500 mille Berries et un magnifique panier garni. Et si les pirates pensent à la récompense, Luffy rêve déjà de la bouffe… Nami salue la foule en souriant, lançant un clin d'œil à ses compagnons et tirant la langue à Robin. La brune lui réplique qu'elle peut encore être Miss Pirate. Nami hausse les épaules en s'installant auprès de Pomme.

- Et enfin, laquelle de ses six dernières candidates sera notre Miss Pirate ?... Je laisse un peu de suspens, hein. Juste pour la forme… Et donc, notre Miss Pirate 2015 est… est… Miss… Whitey Bay ! On l'applaudit bien fort !

Un rugissement sort de l'assemblée et la pirate lâche même une petite larme en prenant son bouquet et en rejoignant ses deux Dauphines. À l'autre bout du monde quelques capitaines pirates ne savent plus contenir leur joie.

Après la cérémonie de remise des prix, des récompenses et des lots de consolation, les Miss repartent, non sans avoir été obligées de passer par une lourde séance photo.

Lorsque Nami et Robin retrouvent leurs compagnons, ce sont des effusions de joie, des sourires long de trois kilomètres et puis, dans le brouhaha, quelqu'un demande :

- Et c'est quand qu'on maaaaange ?

* * *

><p><strong>NdZ<strong> Et ouais, et ouais, Whitey Bay en Miss Pirate 2015, si, si ! Bref. Je m'excuse encore pour la parution anormalement tardive de ce chapitre et je vous souhaite d'excellentes fêtes de fin d'année. Dimanche prochain, vous n'aurez pas de chapitre en raison d'un week-end de Noël très chargé. Les Mugis reviendront en 2016 toujours aussi en pleine forme. Et on approche du 100ème chapitre mais ça, c'est accessoire...

Joyeux Noël à tous et bonne année en avance ! N'abusez pas de la gentillesse de vos parents et on se retrouve très vite en 2016 !


	99. 98 Le syndrome de la page blanche

Bonjour, bonsoir, bienvenue & bonne année 2016 !

Allez, c'est parti pour une nouvelle année à vos côtés ! La fic a bientôt 2 ans (wow, déjà?!) et surtout, SURTOUT! On approche du chapitre 100 ! Bon alors... Je vous avoue que j'ai des difficultés à écrire ces temps-ci, c'est assez chiant. Mais je vous promet de vous faire un chapitre de fou pour le numéro 100. Nan mais vous vous rendez compte ?! 100 chapitres quoi... Je m'impressionne moi même.

Alors, en attendant, je vous offre un chapitre très peu inspiré. Ouais, j'avais pas d'idée. Le syndrome de la page blanche quoi.

_Pause réponse aux review_

_Poeticman : Merci pour ta review :) Et ne meurt pas, hein. Ca sert à rien de se laisser partir pour si peu ^^_

_Yuuki21 : Ooooh mais ça m'fait grave plaisir de t'revoir toi ! Merci pour ta review :) ^.^_

_Guest : Merci Neuneu :D Et c'pas ma faute si j'fais une fixation sur la bouffe, tu l'sais pourtant ! Et c'est normal que Sanji boude, je cite : "comme une donzelle" Il est gay, c'est lui qui fait la fille. Voilà tout._

Enjoy ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Le syndrome de la page blanche<strong>

Nous savons tous comment est Luffy lorsqu'il s'ennuie. Il est infect, il embête ses amis de la pire manière qui soit, il réclame de la bouffe à n'en plus pouvoir, il saute dans tous les sens (surtout les moins conventionnels), il fait des expériences peu concluantes, il joue avec les nerfs de ses compagnons de bord, il énerve les poissons dans l'aquarium, il dort dans la vigie (enfin, s'il y arrive), il se cache dans les mandariniers de Nami (là aussi, s'il y arrive), il mange ses crottes de nez… Je continue la liste ? Oui ? Bon. Il ouvre tous les livres de la bibliothèque à la page 13 juste pour rire, il s'enfuit en courant pour éviter la colère de Robin, il tente de piller le frigidaire, il se fait prendre, il recommence 5 minutes plus tard (ne jamais croire Luffy lorsqu'il vous promet de ne plus recommencer), il s'endort sur la figure de proue… (5 minutes de repos) Il se réveille en hurlant qu'il a faim, il manque de tomber à la flotte, il réussit à se rattraper alors qu'un de ses compagnons a déjà sauté à l'eau pour le rattraper, il rit de la déconfiture de l'ami en question, il s'enfuit en courant, il entraîne Chopper et Usopp dans ses bêtises, il se fait punir pour toutes les raisons citées plus haut, il fait de la balançoire, il casse la balançoire, il échappe à la colère de Franky en se planquant dans les toilettes, il reste enfermé dans les toilettes, il en profite donc pour faire la grosse commission, il empêche ainsi ses compagnons de se vider la vessie, il réussit enfin à sortir des toilettes (l'intelligence n'a jamais été son fort, comment expliquer que quand on ferme un verrou dans un sens, il faut tourner dans l'autre sens pour le rouvrir), il chante comme une casserole, il prend une bouée, des canards en plastiques et quelques accessoires pour aller faire un bain, il est refusé à l'entrée de la salle de bain, il retire alors sa combinaison, son masque, son tuba et surtout son harpon avant d'aller prendre son bain, il met plus d'eau à côté de la baignoire que dedans, il provoque une énorme vague qu'il dévale le cul à l'air, il atterrit au milieu du pont intégralement nu et s'exclame qu'un bateau pirate les menace, il se bat dans le plus petit appareil et il finit enfermé dans un coin sombre des cales parce que ses compagnons n'en peuvent plus.

Voilà. Ça, c'est Luffy. Mais bon, ça, vous le saviez.

À présent, imaginons que pour une fois, ce n'est pas le capitaine qui s'ennuie…

**...**

Luffy est calmement en train de parcourir tous les catalogues de jouets de Noël, récupérés lors de leur dernière escale. Il ne réclame rien, il n'a besoin de rien, il est silencieux. Et Sanji s'ennuie…

Il a fait la vaisselle, il a rangé toutes ses casseroles comme les poupées russes, il a fait la poussière sur tous les rebords, il a désincrusté les tâches de gras de sa gazinière, il a passé au dégraissant toutes les surfaces lisses de sa cuisine, il a même passé le balai et la serpillère. Ses deux princesses à bord n'ont pas encore terminé leur cocktail, il n'est pas l'heure du goûter. Bref. Sanji s'ennuie. Alors, il se met à trier les pots de sauces par taille, puis les bouteilles d'alcool par degré, puis les serviettes en papier par couleur… Il met les verres en rang deux par deux, transformant ses placards en armées. Puis, il lui vient l'idée du siècle. Il sort la farine, un saladier et se met sous le robinet d'eau. Il verse la farine et du sel dans le récipient et prépare une pâte à sel. Tout simple. Une fois que la pâte est faite, il sort de derrière ses marmites une boîte avec des tas d'emporte-pièce dedans… Et il fait des figurines en forme d'étoiles de bonhommes, de carrés et de ronds, de triangles, etc. Une fois qu'il n'a plus de pâte, il met les biscuits au four et se frotte les mains. C'est là que la meilleure partie commence… Sanji verrouille le four et met un torchon devant pour que personne ne vienne fourrer son nez dans ses affaires et il s'éclipse de son antre. Il va chiper dans l'atelier du sniper une boîte de peinture avec quelques pinceaux et il retourne dans sa cuisine. Il prépare la peinture et, une fois que les figurines de pâte à sel sont cuites, il les sort du four et attend qu'elles refroidissent en les regardant avec un sourire idiot plaqué aux lèvres (sourire idiot optionnel). Une fois qu'il est assuré que tout est sec et froid, Sanji s'installe à la table et sort la peinture. Il prend une grande inspiration et, tel un enfant de 5 ans, se met à dessiner des visages aux bonshommes, des spirales sur les ronds, des maisons sur les carrés. Il reproduit les airs de ses compagnons, en tirant un peu la langue pour se concentrer. L'heure tourne et il en oublie même de préparer le dîner.

Il se fait enguirlander par tous ses compagnons. Mais il s'en fiche. Il a fait des petites figurines en pâte à sel !

**...**

Luffy est en train de faire des gravures sur le manche de sa canne à pêche à l'aide d'un canif prêté après mille précautions. Il n'embête personne, il ne demande rien à personne, il ne se préoccupe de personne. Et Franky s'ennuie…

Il a fait le point de ses dernières inventions, il a parcouru ses derniers cahiers de croquis à la recherche d'une éventuelle idée, il a fait le tour de toutes ses machines, il a constaté qu'il n'avait aucune réparation à faire… Bref, Franky s'ennuie. Alors, il se met à faire du rangement, ce qui n'est pas un luxe vu le bazar qui traine dans son atelier. Il range les écrous avec les écrous, les vis avec les vis et les clous, dans la boîte à clou. Il trie ensuite les écrous par taille et mets dans une boîte ceux qui son vraiment trop rouillés pour être réutilisés. Il réitère l'opération pour les vis mais aucune n'est rouillée au point d'être virées. Il en est profondément satisfait. Il reste longuement figé sur ses clous avant de fermer la boîte à clou et de passer à autre chose. Il fait un peu de ménage dans les coins, jetant les chutes de matériau à la poubelle en vérifiant que rien ne pouvait être réutilisé ou recyclé. Il tombe sur un bout de plexiglas coupé en triangle et il sent germer une idée… mais finalement, l'idée n'éclot pas et il envoie le bout de plexiglas à la poubelle. Il prend le balai et fait le ménage en gros. Il déniche ainsi des vis et des clous qui avaient échappés au premier rangement. Il les range à leur place et il poursuit son ménage. Il retrouve des feuilles de croquis égarées depuis des mois, des morceaux de maquette dont il avait oublié l'existence, des stylos mordillés, cassés ou vides, des lames de cutter émoussées et des gommes par centaines. Il se met alors à traquer le monstre mangeur de gomme. Le nez collé au sol, il parcourt son atelier à la loupe, mais ne trouve pas de trace d'un quelconque monstre dévoreur de gomme. Il profite d'être dans cette position confortable pour se poser un instant. Ainsi allongé sur le plancher, il écoute le bruit paisible du navire, les vagues contre la coque, le chauffe-eau qui se met à route, le Soldier Dock System qui grince, les portes qui se ferment, les talons des chaussures qui claquent sur les planchers des étages supérieurs. Il se délecte de ses petits bruits familiers, les bruits de son navire. Et il s'endort…

On se moquera un peu de lui lorsqu'on le retrouvera. Mais il s'en fiche. Il a fait une bonne petite sieste !

**...**

Luffy est en train de compter les nuages, allongés sur son promontoire favoris, et ils sont très nombreux en cette fin d'après-midi. Il ne dit rien, il ne tente rien, il ne fait rien. Et Nami s'ennuie…

Elle a déjà rangé ses cartes, ses croquis et ses bouquins. Elle a déjà nettoyé ses outils de mesures et ses outils de dessins, repassant ses plumes par plusieurs bains d'eau pour qu'elles soient parfaitement propres. Elle a même passé du produit pour laver les vitres sur les bulles de verres du Log Pos. Bref, Nami s'ennuie. Alors, elle pousse un long soupir, s'assied sur la banquette et imagine ce qu'elle pourrait faire. Elle a envie d'aller augmenter quelques dettes ou distribuer quelques bosses. Elle a envie de pousser quelques gueulantes ou quelques marins à la flotte. Mais rien ne la tente. Elle n'a aucune raison de s'énerver et ce sur personne. Elle pourrait regarder un magazine, se mettre du vernis (une couleur différente pour chaque ongle !), prendre un bain de soleil, s'occuper de ses mandariniers ou regarder les poissons se prélasser dans l'aquarium. Rien ne la tente. Alors, elle regarde par la fenêtre et elle se met à penser. Elle se souvient de ses longues journées d'été à Kokoyashi où elle trouvait toujours une bêtise à faire pour embêter Bellemer, elle se rappelle les heures passées à dessiner sur le Merry, elle revit les tempêtes mémorables de Grand Line, elle se remémore les feux de camps, les rires, les alcools forts et les sourcils froncés de toutes les îles qu'ils ont croisés. D'un coup, elle se lève, prend le journal de bord et ses carnets de croquis. Et elle refait leur parcours à l'envers. Pour ne pas oublier ce qu'ils ont vécu, elle note tout ce qui est arrivé, pour que si un jour quelqu'un tombe sur ce journal, il sache ce qu'à vraiment fait cet équipage. Pour toujours se souvenir, elle parcourt encore et encore le cahier. Elle revit les grandes batailles, les belles amitiés, les sourires sincères, les rires sardoniques. Elle revoit les îles, les bâtiments (elle trouve l'architecture aussi essentielle que l'assaisonnement d'un plat), les esquisses de leurs amis. Elle se souvient du bruit des canons, des balles et des cris, elle se souvient de l'odeur du sable, celui du sel et celui de la terre, elle se souvient des impressions de vide, de gouffre noir et de terreur glaciale. Elle ferme les yeux. Et elle se met à voyager dans sa tête…

Elle redescendra sur terre lorsqu'un élément extérieur aura décidé que ses rêveries ont assez durées. Mais elle s'en fiche. Elle a eu de bons souvenirs !

**...**

Luffy a pris une très grande feuille de dessin et une boîte de pastels déjà bien usés par le temps et ses compagnons et il dessine, allongé sur le plancher du salon. Il est calme, il est silencieux, il est adorable. Et Usopp s'ennuie…

Il voulait partir dans des aventures imaginaires et traîner deux ou trois compagnons avec lui. Il voulait aller à la chasse au dahu, sauver une princesse des griffes d'un dragon, partir à la recherche d'un trésor enfoui sous les landes, se lancer dans le tour du monde en vélo… Ou des tas d'autres aventures rocambolesques et incroyables. Mais à peine essaie-t-il de mettre en place son histoire que son petit théâtre intérieur s'effondre, le laissant seul, allongé sur le plancher, le nez tordu et l'humeur en vrac. Bref, Usopp s'ennuie. Il regarde autour de lui. Tout est sujet à l'imagination et au jeu. Pourtant, il ne bouge pas. Le chandelier posé sur le buffet semble terrifiant, il est prêt à l'attaquer avec son trident, il fait 3 mètres de haut et son rire est sombre et caverneux. Usopp n'a pas envie de se battre, il détourne la tête en faisant des petits ronds avec son doigt sur le sol de la pièce. Il voit un plateau, avec un verre vide et une paille laissée à l'abandon. Ils sont sans doute de mèche avec le chandelier, monté contre lui pour l'éliminer. Il serait aisé pour le plateau de faire catapulte et faire voler le verre et la paille jusqu'à son pauvre corps. Mais Usopp n'a même pas envie d'éviter le projectile qui n'arrivera jamais. Il souffle par la bouche en faisant claquer ses lèvres. Il est certain de ressembler à une larve ou une limace. Alors, il ferme les yeux et il imagine qu'il est un ver de terre. Il se tortille lentement, s'enfonçant dans les entrailles terreuses du monde, il disparaît à tout jamais. Et aucun de ses compagnons, surtout son capitaine, ne pleure sa mort. Il creuse toujours plus profondément, il ne se retourne pas, il ne regarde pas en arrière, il continue son chemin, tout droit, toujours tout droit.

On le retrouvera endormi sur le sol à baver, en tortillant des fesses et en baragouinant des phrases incompréhensibles. Il ne se souviendra de rien de son étrange rêve de profondeur terrestre !

**...**

Luffy est paisiblement allongé sur le sol herbeux du Sunny, un rayon de soleil lui chatouillant le nez, et il ronfle comme un bienheureux, des rêves plein la tête. Il se croit aux anges, il se pense au paradis des pirates, il s'imagine le Roi des Pirates. Et Zorro s'ennuie…

Il voulait dormir, il a trois nuits de garde et quatre jours d'entrainement sans sommeil à rattraper, il pensait pouvoir passer l'après-midi à pioncer tranquillement à la vigie. Mais pour qui, pour quoi, Zorro s'ennuie. Il ne trouve pas la bonne position pour dormir, ni le bon lieu. À chaque fois, c'est soit trop venteux, trop ensoleillé, trop calme ou trop silencieux. C'est qu'il est exigent, il ne veut pas dormir à l'ombre mais pas non plus en plein soleil. Il ne veut pas dormir au beau milieu du boucan des autres mais il aime bien avoir un petit bruit de fond. Il ne veut pas dormir dans des lieux froids mais s'il fait trop chaud, il n'aime pas. Il n'a pas besoin de nettoyer ses sabres puisqu'il a passé la nuit à le faire et puis, de toute manière, il n'a plus de produit. Il a beau secouer la fiole dans tous les sens, il n'en reste pas une goutte. La dèche, en somme. Et puis, il a troué son chiffon aussi. Comble de malchance, c'était le dernier en à peu près bon état. Il pourrait profiter de cet instant d'ennui pour faire ses comptes, histoire de savoir s'il aura de quoi se racheter du matériel au prochain arrêt. Ah oui mais c'est que faire ses comptes, c'est ennuyeux. Et puis, de toute manière, il connait trop Nami pour savoir qu'elle ne lui a encore rien laissé ce mois-ci. Alors, Zorro continue de s'ennuyer. En soupirant, il ferme les yeux et se met à compter. Les lattes du parquet. À la vigie, il y en a 213, il les connait par cœur. La numéro 77 est légèrement cassée et il s'est déjà pris une écharde dépassant de la 103ème. Sur les murs, il y a 94 planches de lambris entières et 32 bouts autour des fenêtres. Et puis, au plafond, il y a 76 carrés de bois, 22 demis et une dizaine de petits bouts pour combler les trous. Alors, Zorro se met à voyager. Il recompte mentalement les planches du parquet du couloir, puis du pont, du salon et de la chambre des garçons. Il a un doute pour la cuisine (vu qu'il n'y met que très rarement les pieds) et pour la chambre des filles (là, c'est un peu normal). Il connait par cœur le nombre de faïences dans la salle de bain et il peut même assurer le nombre de lattes de bois dans les toilettes.

Lorsqu'il aura finit de compter et recompter dans sa tête, on appellera à table. Il sortira de ses rêveries en souriant et ne hurlera après personne, tellement reposé de cette méditation originale.

**...**

Luffy est assis devant l'aquarium à poisson dans lequel il vient de glisser la petite raie manta qu'il a pêché. Il observe le corps du poisson onduler, il étudie le comportement de l'animal dans cet environnement qu'il ne connait pas, il s'émerveille devant sa beauté. Et Brook s'ennuie…

Il n'a la force de rien aujourd'hui. Ni pour ranger sa collection secrète de culottes en dentelle, ni pour refaire le classement alphabétique de ses revues de fesses, ni pour créer un nouveau morceau du tonnerre, ni pour parcourir avidement ses catalogues de lingerie préférés, ni pour s'amuser à effrayer la galerie avec son âme hors de son corps, ni pour utiliser cette effrayante forme pour espionner ses camarades, ni pour se régaler d'un verre de lait demi-écrémé, ni pour dormir contre le plancher, ni pour faire caca, ni pour chanter, ni même pour demander poliment à Robin s'il peut voir sa culotte. C'est dire. Mais Brook s'ennuie. Il reste prostré, silencieux, les orbites dans le vague, les omoplates affaissées par le poids de son ennui, les phalanges immobiles, le crâne sec. Il n'a aucune envie particulière. Pourtant, il pourrait réclamer un immense chocolat chaud avec de la chantilly dessus, des smarties par-dessus, et surtout, un coulis de chocolat et une cerise bien rouge en son sommet. Mais non. Il n'a pas envie de danser, de jouer du violon, de sauter à la corde, de jouer à cache-cache, de courir après son capitaine, de pêcher, de siffloter… Et surtout, il n'a pas envie de faire de blagues de squelette. Il en a assez de ces blagues pourries qui ne font rire personne à part lui. Et il en a marre de faire des exploits formidables à 45°, personne ne le félicite jamais… La seule chose dont Brook a envie, c'est de voir Laboon. Alors, il prend une photographie qu'il a de sa petite baleine chérie, un cliché sur lequel elle est encore toute jeune. Et il caresse la photo, la tête vide et les yeux secs.

On le tirera de sa nostalgie en lui tapotant doucement l'épaule. Il aura un petit sourire triste derrière l'émail de ses dents et dans le fond de ses orbites. Puis, la vie reprendra son cours, comme elle l'a toujours fait.

**...**

Luffy est attentif à la vigie en train de surveiller les horizons. Il a faim, mais pas trop, il a froid, mais pas trop. Il veille, il guette. Il se dit qu'il va peut-être mettre la main sur un fabuleux trésor aujourd'hui. Et Chopper s'ennuie…

Dans son labo, il regarde les liquides dans ses fioles dodeliner sous les flots apaisants, il écoute le bruit régulier de sa chaise de bureau qui roule lentement à chaque vague, il inspire les parfums divers qui flottent dans son antre. Il les connait, il les connait sur le bout de la truffe : l'odeur piquante de l'acide qu'il a utilisé pour une décoction, l'odeur sucrée des bonbons qu'il a cachés dans son tiroir, l'odeur salée de la mer qui s'insinue partout dès que la porte s'ouvre, l'odeur douce et forte des fleurs qui sont presque sèche dans la pièce d'à côté, l'odeur fade de l'eau oxygénée qu'il utilise tout le temps pour travailler, l'odeur étrange de la cire et celle piquante de la fumée de la bougie qu'il vient tout juste de souffler. Chopper connait toutes ses odeurs, elles font son quotidien. Il pourrait en chercher d'autres. Savoir ce que prépare Sanji pour le repas, savoir quel shampoing Nami a utilisé cette fois, savoir s'ils approchent d'une île, savoir quelles odeurs se trainent dans les cales, savoir si tous les livres de la bibliothèque sentent pareil. Mais ça voudrait dire bouger du fauteuil de bureau et ça, il n'en est pas question. Chopper ne bougera pas. Il attend, tout simplement, que l'ennui s'en aille. Il trouve un élastique sur son bureau. Il l'observe, le jauge du regard, s'interroge sur sa provenance puis, il l'attrape. C'est juste un élastique. Mais pas seulement. Ça peut devenir une catapulte, un lance pierre, une paire de menotte. Et bientôt, Chopper trouve un bouchon de stylo. Ça devient un pirate, une fusée, un petit chien qui a la gorge enrouée. Le stéthoscope se transforme en vaisseau spatial et le scalpel devient le méchant intergalactique.

On n'ose à peine le déranger mais il finit par remarquer qu'on le regarde. Alors, il laisse ses aventuriers de l'espace de côté et les oublient pour un moment.

**...**

Luffy est plongé dans ses réflexions de pirates. Faut-il la guerre pour avoir la paix ? Luffy trouve les toilettes très inspirantes. Il pense à son frère mort et à tous ces hommes partis ce jour là, gentils ou méchants, ils sont tous des hommes morts pour combattre leur idéologie. Luffy s'interroge. Et Robin s'ennuie…

Elle a repris ses livres un par un, mais ils étaient déjà tous rangés par ordre alphabétique. Elle a donc repris l'alphabet à l'envers avant de se rendre compte que ce n'était vraiment pas pratique. Alors, elle a tout remis en ordre. Puis, elle s'est fait un café. Puis un deuxième et un troisième. Et maintenant, elle est trop énervée pour faire quoi que ce soit de concret. Elle se dit qu'elle devrait lire. Puis, elle se souvient qu'elle a lu chaque livre au moins trois fois, alors, cette perspective ne l'enchante plus. Elle pousse un soupir et décide d'aller prendre un peu le soleil. Elle se retrouve assise sur la balançoire à se laisser aller, le bout de ses pieds posé sur l'herbe du pont. Elle regarde ses pieds et se balance lentement. Petit à petit, Robin attrape les cordages plus fermement et autorise ses pieds à quitter le sol. Elle se balance jusqu'à l'arrêt complet du véhicule et recommence. Elle se balance et se laisse porter. Puis, elle se balance plus franchement, plus fortement, jusqu'à voir le haut de la figure de proue, au loin. Alors, elle se dit qu'elle peut voir la mer de plus haut, encore plus haut, toujours plus haut. Elle plus elle monte, plus elle oublie. Robin s'envole. Elle sent le vent dans ses cheveux, dans un sens puis dans l'autre. Elle sent les embruns lui caresser la peau et la bise qui doucement lui fouette les joues. Elle en veut toujours plus. Elle est ivre de soleil et de vent, hilare dans cet instant d'enfantillage. Elle ferme les yeux et observe les changements de luminosité derrière ses paupières, un immense sourire plaqué aux lèvres.

On s'étonnera un peu de son attitude. Elle sourira sans rien dire, trouvant cela presque normal. Puis, elle attendra que la balançoire termine sa course, elle reposera pied au sol et retournera à ses livres.

**...**

Luffy a été très occupé. Il a regardé les catalogues de jouet, gravé sa canne à pêche, compté les nuages, fait un immense dessin puis une petite sieste, il a observé la raie manta dans l'aquarium, surveillé les horizons à la recherche d'un trésor et réfléchit au sens de la vie en faisant caca. Il n'a pas eu une seule minute pour s'ennuyer. Mais à présent…

Sanji fait de la pâte à sel, Franky fait la sieste, Nami songe, Usopp rêve, Zorro compte, Brook replonge dans ses souvenirs, Chopper joue dans son coin, Robin utilise la balançoire…

Et Luffy s'ennuie…

* * *

><p><strong>NdZ<strong> Et voilà. J'espère que ce premier chapitre de 2016 vous plait toujours autant. On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour des histoires toujours plus folles les unes que les autres !


	100. 99 L'ascension du Mont Fugi des Mugis

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

Vu la météo de ces temps-ci, j'aurai presque pu faire un truc sur le ski (déjà fait, Zuzu...), sur la neige (idem, Zuzu...) ou bien sur un concours de sculpture sur glace (mais Zuzu BORD... ah bah nan, c'est pas fait, ça...) Mais nan. J'ai préféré faire faire de l'escalade à nos Mugis, ouais, ouais. L'idée de ce chapitre me vient de **Agathe** et **Lau'**. Je sais pas si c'est tout à fait comme ça que vous voyiez le truc, escalade, c'est un peu vaste. En espérant que ça vous plaira !

_Pause réponse aux reviews_

_Poeticman : Merci pour ta review ! Ravie de savoir que ce chapitre t'a bien plu. J'espère que le n°100 vous plaira._

_Yuuki21 : Merci pour ta review Y21 ! J'aime ce genre de fin où tu sais que ce n'en est pas une ^^_

Enjoy ;)

* * *

><p><strong>L'ascension du Mont Fugi des Mugis<strong>

Harnaché comme un baudet près à faire le tour de Grand Line, Usopp serre fermement le dernier nœud en tirant la langue, très appliqué. Une petite tape sur son épaule droite le fait se retourner. C'est Franky, entouré d'une seule corde nouée maladroitement à son slip de bain. Usopp manque de faire une crise cardiaque.

- Nan mais t'es pas bien Franky ! hurle ce dernier. Tu comptes escalader le mont Fuji comme çaaaaa ?!

- Hé bah, part pas dans les aigues comme ça, ça me frise les tympans ! soupire le colosse. Et tu serais mignon de te dépêcher parce que ça fait une demi-heure qu'on t'attend. Luffy, Chopper, Zorro, Nami et Robin sont déjà parti depuis un moment…

- Quoi ?!

Le sniper se dépêche, s'emmêle dans ses corde, termine le nez contre le sol en faisant un "aïe" pas très discret et finalement, il se présente devant ses trois compagnons restants en s'exclamant haut et fort :

- Bon alors, les lopettes ! On se le monte ce mont Fuji ?!

- Ouais ! s'écrie Brook alors que Sanij a déjà commencé l'ascension, entraînant le squelette dans la montée.

- Et attendez-moi ! couine Usopp.

Franky soupire lourdement et aide le sniper à gravir les premiers mètres en le poussant sur les fesses.

Un peu plus haut, Robin constate en souriant que leurs amis ont commencé à grimper. Elle le fait savoir à ses camarades et Luffy, fou de joie, lâche la paroi.

- Luffy, crétin préhistorique ! s'écrie Zorro en retenant son capitaine par le lobe de l'oreille. Ne refait jamais ça !

Naturellement, le brun était attaché avec le petit renne qui, déséquilibré, s'est fait une belle frayeur.

- Et tu t'excuses auprès de Chopper !

- Aïe, Zorro, t'es pas obligé de me frapper.

- Si. Excuse-toi.

- Rhooo, désolé Chopper.

- Mmh, mmh, renifle le petit.

- N'empêche, heureusement que Robin a un fruit du démon méga cool et qu'elle t'a rattrapé au vol parce que sinon !...

Nami écrase son poing sur le crâne du capitaine pour enfin avoir la paix. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'archéologue qui termine la phrase de Luffy.

- Oui, oui. Sinon, Chopper aurait fini écrasé, 800 mètres plus bas ! La tête en sang et les yeux exorbités.

- Arg !

- Merci Robin, soupire Zorro.

Et ils sont obligés de s'arrêter parce que le pauvre médecin tremble de tous ses membres. Cet instant d'immobilité permet à leurs amis de gagner un peu de terrain. Sanji en tête mène la petite troupe suivi de Brook qui se laisse un peu traîner tant il est léger. Derrière eux, Franky et Usopp peinent à tenir le rythme.

- Hé les mecs, ralentissez la cadence ! Le ducon au long pif et moi, on n'a pas les jambes aussi longues que les vôtres.

- Oups ! Désolé, trou du cul en slip de bain.

- Oh, Sanji ! C'était une insulte gratuite, ça !

- Pardon, j'trouvais ça fun.

- Ça ne l'était pas, bougonne le concerné.

Agrippé à la paroi, le cuisinier regarde ses compagnons et en profite pour regarder la vue. Il voit les arbres de haut et sent le vent lui chatouiller les narines. Il a hâte de grimper encore plus haut.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les pirates se retrouvent enfin. Nami déclare que, selon la carte, il y a un creux dans la roche à 200 mètres où ils pourront s'arrêter un peu et souffler.

- Et boire, je crève de soif !

- Et moi j'ai faim !

- Tu as constamment faim, Luffy. Allez, courage, on continue !

Ils se hissent lentement mais surement jusqu'au promontoire. De là, la vue commence à être splendide. Les commentaires vont bon train.

- Regardez comme les gens sont riquiquis vu d'ici !

- Les arbres sont sublimes, on dirait presque une peinture.

- J'ai faim…

- On a déjà grimpé tous ça ?! Woaaah ! Je suis impressionné !

- J'ai déjà mal aux pattes.

- Ne commence pas à te plaindre…

- J'ai toujours faim…

- Et toi, ta gueule !

Usopp est un peu trop serré dans sa combinaison spéciale escalade et est obligé de desserrer quelques nœuds. Évidement, avec le poids de son corps, certains nœuds sont plus serrés que d'autres et Franky est obligé de laisser couler quelques gouttes d'huile pour défaire les plus teigneux. Une fois que tout le monde s'est reposé, les pirates repartent tous à la queue-leu-leu cette fois-ci. Et ce n'est certainement pas Luffy qui mène la danse. Sanji est en première position et Franky en dernière. Comme excuse, il déclare qu'il aime bien regarder le petit cul d'Usopp. Usopp qui se met instantanément à rougir en criant sur son compagnon des absurdités sur sa vie privée. Après le cuisinier, il y a Brook et Nami (et non l'inverse, comme l'avait pourtant espéré le squelette), Chopper, Luffy et Zorro. Robin est entre le bretteur chargé de surveiller le crétin qui leur sert de capitaine et Usopp qui commence à siffloter des chansons de pirates. Elle soupire.

- Nous sommes en pleine ascension. Tu n'as pas des chansons à ton répertoire qui correspondraient ?

- Euh…

- Moi j'en ai une ! hurle Brook en se retournant violemment.

Se faisant, il dévisse mais, tellement léger qu'il est, Sanji ne sent rien et continue de grimper. Pendu au-dessus du vide, le squelette se met à chanter gaiment, rattrapant la paroi un peu plus loin.

Ils grimpent sans incidents depuis un moment lorsque Nami se met à hurler qu'elle a vu un serpent. Aussitôt, Usopp est paralysé et il faut lui apporter le lézard mort pour qu'il accepte l'erreur de la navigatrice. Et la petite troupe poursuit sa grimpette.

Luffy profite d'un promontoire pour se retourner. Chopper l'imite, Brook aussi. Mais, voyant le vide loin, très loin sous ses pieds, le squelette se sent mal et le médecin se met à paniquer.

- On a perdu Brook ! s'écrie-t-il.

- Impossible ! réplique Zorro catégorique. Il est fermement harnaché à du sourcil et je vois bien que le crétin est toujours là.

- Qui est un crétin, monsieur épinard ?

Le bretteur sort ses sabres et voilà les deux belligérants à se battre contre la roche, à quelques 1550 mètres au-dessus du sol. Nami regarde Robin, l'air implorant.

- Tu as raison Nami, déclare l'historienne à une navigatrice soudainement rassurée de la sagesse de son aînée. Tu as raison. S'ils se cassent la figure, on ne va pas retrouver grand-chose d'eux.

La rousse croit s'étrangler. Elle se met à crier :

- Mais non, idiote ! Je voulais que tu les sépares ?!

- Oh. Pardon, je n'avais pas compris. Je les sépare alors… Mais c'est tout de suite moins drôle.

Elle sépare Sanji et Zorro en leur mettant sa main en pleine figure. Et ça ne loupe pas, les deux gugusses perdent l'équilibre et dévissent. Franky retient Usopp et Robin pour leur éviter la chute, retenant ainsi Zorro. La corde lui coupe le ventre et lui fait perdre son souffle. De son côté, Sanji est arrêté par un bras élastique de Luffy qui déclare, en fronçant les sourcils :

- Mais fais gaffe ! C'est super dangereux ! Tu pourrais tomber ! Heureusement que j'ai un bras élastique, hein ! Oh, tiens ! D'ailleurs, ça me donne une idée…

- On ne veut pas savoir Luffy, merci. Allez, Sanji, Zorro, replacez vous, on continue.

Et le voyage se poursuit cahin-caha. La petite équipée fait fuir des petites bêtes qui frémissent contre la roche avant de s'éclipser dans des failles. Par trois fois, Franky manque de dévisser, glissant sur les pierres que ses huit mammouths de compagnons ont foulé du pied. Zorro n'arrête pas de bailler et Chopper commence à avoir mal aux bras. Et pour couronner le tout, l'estomac de Luffy fait plus de bruit qu'un lave-linge en plein essorage.

Enfin, après des heures de grimpette, les pirates atteignent enfin le sommet du mont Fuji. Et là, il n'y a pas de mots pour décrire ce qu'ils voient. Ils détachent leurs cordages et profitent du plat pour se dégourdir les jambes et faire le pique-nique. La vue est tellement splendide, qu'ils restent là, à regarder le soleil se coucher. Et malgré des températures extra froides, les pirates passent la nuit là-haut, enroulés dans des couvertures de survies ou blottis contre Chopper. C'est pratique d'avoir un renne à portée de main, dixit Luffy. Au petit matin, Robin réveille ses compagnons pour qu'ils assistent, émerveillés, au lever du soleil sur l'horizon rougeoyant. Puis, Sanji prépare les cordes aidé d'Usopp et les pirates amorcent leur descente. Une fois qu'ils sont tous bien harnachés, Nami déclare :

- Bon. On va descendre mais on fait attention, ça ne va pas être aussi simple qu'à l'aller. Usopp va faire une démonstration.

- Ah non ! s'écrit Luffy en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Non, non, non. Je refuse de descendre comme ça.

Zorro lui file un coup derrière le crâne et Franky demande :

- Hé, gros malin ! Et comment vas-tu descendre ?!

- En saut à l'élastique !

- Oh, oh… J'ai peur de comprendre…

Personne n'a le temps de réfléchir à la conséquence de cette phrase. Personne n'a le temps de faire sa prière. Personne n'a le temps de dire ouf. Luffy a étiré ses bras et a envoyé valser ses compagnons dans le vide.

Oui, oui. C'est ça. La descente en saut à l'élastique !

* * *

><p><strong>NdZ<strong> Nous ne saurons jamais comment a été l'arrivée. Qu'en pensez-vous ?! J'attends vos avis avec impatience et je vous donne rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour le 100ème chapitre de cette fic. Mon dieu ce que ça passe vite ! Je vous fais des bisous !

Et pour les reviews, c'est toujours dessous :)


	101. 100 Faux bazar et vrai bordel !

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

Faites péter le champagne ! Sortez les cotillons ! Hurlez comme des fous ! Cette fic vient d'obtenir son 100ème chapitre, bon sang ! 100 chapitres et plus de 650 reviews ! Et tout ça grâce à vous, merci beaucoup ! Immense merci ! Merci à Umi, à Pommi, toujours là, toujours à délirer, toujours avec le smile. Merci à tous les autres, à Lau', à Agathe, à MJ, à Pipoo, à Madou, à Poticman, à Arya Cahil, à Benji, à Olukkalp, à Y21... Merci à mon pirate, à Ko', de rire... mmh, pardon, de se bidonner de rire à chaque lecture. Merci à tous, vous êtes sublimes. Sans vous, cette fic serait bien bien fade !

Et pour fêter ça, un petit chapitre spécial pour **Umichan17** et **Little Pingoo**, qui voulaient voir les mugis tourner un film... Ouais, c'est pas de la tarte !

_Pause réponses aux reviews_

_Poticman : Merci pour ta review ! La folie de Luffy a quelque chose de bon ^^ Haha, je note, je note… Et je remarque que tu fais une fixette sur Luffy, Robin et la bibliothèque… Dois-je y voir un quelconque fantasme ? xD_

Enjoy ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Faux bazar et vrai bordel<strong>

Sur le clap noir et blanc du cinéaste, il est écrit "opening hors série, scène 1, prise 237". Il a un verre d'eau dans lequel est en train de fondre une aspirine et son équipe tout autour de lui est soit sur les dents, soit sur le cul, soit dans la merde… Parce que oui. Tourner un opening hors série avec les neuf pirate au chapeau de paille, c'est beaucoup de courage et surtout énormément de patience.

**...**

- Bon ! avait déclaré le directeur des studios de tournage avec un accent américain et un chewing-gum dans la bouche. On va inviter les Mugiwaras pour le tournage du super nouvel opening hors série, yeah baby. Alors, vous connaissez ces loustics, ils vont surement nous apporter un paquet d'ennui ! Qu'on soit clair, les emmerdes, elles viennent toujours du capitaine ! Alors vous le gardez à l'œil, H24.

- Même aux toilettes ? avait demandé une petite voix dans l'assemblée.

- Y compris aux chiottes, ouais. Vous le lâchez pas d'une semelle. Après, les autres zozos…

Il avait sorti une liasse d'avis de recherche et avait sorti ceux des Mugis.

- Les autres sont supportables. Vous veillerez à ce que Roronoa Zorro ne s'égare pas dans les studios et vous surveillerez de près que Franky ou Usopp ne mettent pas leur nez partout. Et j'dis pas ça parce qu'y a un crétin qu'a un long pif, je dis ça juste parce que ce sont des farfouilleurs, c'est tout. Surtout, vous gardez un œil sur Nami. On la surnomme pas la chatte voleuse pour rien… Déjà qu'on les paie vachement cher pour un putain d'opening de même pas 3 minutes, j'aimerais pas qu'elle nous file entre les doigts avec la caisse du studio. Rien à craindre de Tony Tony Chopper, tant que vous avez toujours un bonbon dans la poche à lui offrir, tout se passera bien. Pour Nico Robin, veillez à lui proposer un laaaaarge, et je dis bien "laaaaaaaaarge" choix de bouquin. N'importe quoi fera l'affaire. Il faut l'occuper quand elle n'est pas devant la caméra. Ensuite… Les filles… Chose ultra importante… Interdit de trainer près de Sanji. Ne vous laissez pas attirer par ce type, c'est un séducteur. Et pour Brook, c'est pareil. Ou alors, prévoyez un stock de culottes en dentelles à lui filer… D'ailleurs, en parlant de lui. Évitez à tout prix de lui passer la bande musicale du film. Et ne soyez pas surpris ! Oui, c'est un squelette et oui, il parle. C'est tout.

Il avait ensuite laissé son équipe gérer l'organisation et il avait envoyé le scénario, en neuf exemplaires, au Thousand Sunny.

Le scénario, en neuf exemplaires, fît des ravages sur le Sunny. Nami le confisqua à Brook qui voulut en faire du papier toilette et Usopp envoya le sien à la flotte. Chopper le trouva fort pratique pour y croquer ses dernières dissections médicales et Robin l'étudia attentivement. Zorro s'endormit dessus à la deuxième page, Franky le perdit dans la chambre des garçons, Sanji le lut avidement avant de le délaisser, constatant excédé que son rôle de cuisinier n'était pas très bien mis en avant, et enfin, Luffy, le fier capitaine au chapeau de paille, déclara que ce "machin" serait plus joli en origami. Ce qu'il fît.

Au final, il ne resta que cinq scénarios propres et potables que les pirates apprirent par cœur en vue du tournage…

Et le jour du tournage n'est pas une mince affaire…

**...**

Le clap du cinéaste, donc, est toujours noir et blanc. Sauf que désormais, il est écrit "prise 238" dessus. En soupirant, l'homme à l'accent américain et au mastiquage de chewing-gum pro, pousse un long soupir.

- Scène une, 238ème prise. On se concentre et on ne lâche rien !

- On lâche rien ?! s'étonne Luffy. Pourtant, je dois "me lever brusquement de la _fausse_ figure de proue du _faux_ Sunny en lâchant le _faux_ gigot" ! C'est écrit sur le scénario ! J'y pige plus rien !

L'homme sent deux cheveux blancs lui pousser… Robin, conciliante, s'approche du capitaine et déclare :

- Non, Luffy. "On ne lâche rien" c'est une expression pour se donner du courage. Tu comprends ?

- Alors je fais quand même ce que dit le scénario ?

- Oui. Tu as compris ?

- J'ai pigé !

- Alors, on y va ! ACTION !

Les caméramans se mettent dans l'axe du capitaine qui, assit en tailleur sur une _fausse_ figure de proue en forme de lion (très mal reproduite selon les dires de Franky), brandit son _faux_ gigot en plastique en chantant une chanson. Les 50 premières prises ont été à refaire parce que Luffy ne savait pas quoi chanter. Les 50 suivantes ont été ratées à cause du _faux_ gigot en plastique, les 100 d'après pour les deux causes précédemment citées et les 38 dernières n'ont été qu'une accumulation de soucis techniques : ventilateurs qui ne faisait plus de _faux_ vent, travelling de travers, perche qui tombe, caméraman qui tombe, acteur plié de rire… Bref. Cette fois, toutes les conditions sont bonnes pour faire une bonne prise ! Luffy fait sérieusement son travail, chantant une _fausse_ chanson de pirate en brandissant vers le ciel (ou plutôt, vers le plafond du studio) son _faux_ gigot en plastique. Soudain, il fait un _faux_ air choqué en regardant droit dans la caméra. Il lâche le _faux _gigot et pointe de l'index la caméra en question puis, il se détourne, tenant son chapeau de paille avec sa main libre. Travelling sur l'intérieur du _faux_ Sunny et…

- Coupé ! s'écrie le cinéaste, non content d'avoir enfin une prise de bonne. On passe à la scène deux !

Aussitôt, les maquilleuses invitent Luffy à quitter le plateau. Il est emmené dans sa loge où, lui promet-on, un festin l'attend.

- C'est Sanji qui l'a fait ?

- Euh… Non, Sanji est un acteur aujourd'hui alors…

- Oh bah c'est nul alors…

Il fait la moue et se laisse conduire. Pendant ce temps, ses compagnons sont pris en charges par des agents de tournages, tandis que les machinistes changent le décor, sans enlever le fond vert.

- Pourquoi tout est vert autour de nous ? demande Chopper alors qu'une maquilleuse tente, en vain, de lui poudrer la truffe.

- C'est pour ensuite faire des effets de décor, explique Robin.

- Aaaaaah ! fait Chopper.

- Ooooh ! fait Usopp qui n'avait pas compris lui non plus.

- Uuuuuuuuh, fait Brook en imitant le cheval.

Son maquilleur le gronde doucement en lui tapotant la cuisse ou ce qu'il en reste. Le squelette se remet droit sur son siège et son maquilleur, juché sur un marchepied, peut enfin lui éclaircir le teint à la poudre rose. L'un des agents de tournage tourne en rond en pestant dans sa barbe.

- Vous cherchez la tête d'algue ? demande Sanji hilare en donnant un coup du bout du pied à Zorro.

- La ferme, grogne le bretteur qui ne peut rien faire tant que sa maquilleuse n'aura pas sublimé cette vilaine cicatrice.

- Non, soupire l'agent. Je cherche Franky !

- Il a disparu ? demande le scénariste.

L'agent est un peu embêté.

- Bah c'est-à-dire que…

Déjà, les autres acteurs sont emmenés dans le _faux_ Sunny pour y tourner la prise suivante. Une jeune femme à queue de cheval les place très précisément avec l'aide d'un gringalet boutonneux, sans doute stagiaire. Le scénariste s'écrie qu'il va s'arracher les cheveux si l'acteur n'est pas revenu dans la minute qui suit ! C'est alors qu'Usopp se souvient :

- Ah mais oui ! Franky !

- Tu sais où il est ? demande l'agent, implorant.

- Il est parti bricoler.

- Pardon ?!

- Ah mais oui, j'y suis ! s'exclame Nami en se frappant le front. Tout à l'heure, il a dit, qu'il allait, je cite : "Refaire cette mocheté" !

Et d'un index bien droit, la navigatrice désigne la _fausse_ figure de proue. Le scénariste a l'impression d'exploser.

- Mais c'est une représentation ! C'est du _faux_, du chiqué !

- Oui bah, tout à fait entre nous, c'est très mal représenté !

Usopp approuve d'un hochement de tête les dires de la navigatrice. Il approuve un peu moins lorsque celle-ci exige d'être augmentés de quelques milliers de berries.

- Euh… Nami, tu ne trouves pas que tu exagères ?

- Et quoi ?! On est des pirates ! On a une réputation ! Alors, on ne va pas jouer dans un truc merdique, si ?!

- Bah…

Personne ne répond. Le scénariste promet d'étudier la question, pour avoir la paix. Robin voit tout de suite à son regard qu'il aura une _fausse_ réflexion à ce sujet. Un agent ramène Franky qui s'excite, déclarant qu'il n'a pas terminé son œuvre d'art. Nami le calme de quelques coups sur le crâne, on sèche ses larmes, on mouche ses tuyaux et on le maquille pour le placer ensuite aux côtés de ses compagnons.

- Tu as le nez qui coule Franky, soupire Chopper.

Le charpentier renifle et déclare :

- C'pas ma faute…

- Tu pleures ? demande Sanji, légèrement moqueur.

- Nan. C'est l'fond vert qui pique mes yeux…

Les pirates se mettent à rire.

- Du calme ! On va tourner. Attention… ACTION !

Il faut 15 prises pour que Franky arrête de pleurer et que tous les acteurs regardent la caméra au bon moment. À chaque fois, le travelling sur l'équipage était soit trop rapide soit trop lent. Accoudés au _faux_ bastingage de leur _faux_ navire, les pirates ont des _faux_ sourires qui leurs font mal aux zygomatiques.

Après cette scène de travelling, ils passent aux dernières scènes, tournées dans le même décor. Des scènes avec le capitaine et sans _faux_ gigot. Luffy n'y comprend plus rien…

Après ça, tout le monde a mérité une très longue pause de trois heures, le temps pour les machinistes et accessoiristes (et autres carrières en "iste" utiles sur un plateau de tournage) changent les décors. Et pendant ce temps… Zorro se perd, Luffy aussi, Chopper mange des bonbons, Brook et Sanji traquent les jolies filles, Robin bouquine, Franky termine sa vraie _fausse_ figure de proue, Nami se met du vernis sur les doigts de pieds pour être assortie à la tenue de sa scène de combat solo et Usopp fait des sudokus, assis sur la chaise à son nom en sirotant un jus de papaye et en se faisant éventer par le stagiaire boutonneux.

Les trois heures passent et les acteurs se mettent en place pour leurs scènes en solo. Ils doivent tous combattre, montrant ainsi leurs multiples attaques et capacités. Sauf pour Chopper. Car pour Chopper, même en extérieur, il sera impossible pour le studio de filmer sa plus grande transformation.

- Bande de naze, grogne le petit renne vexé.

Les pirates ont donc une tenue différente et très seyante. Enfin… Sauf pour Zorro. Allez savoir pourquoi mais, le bretteur s'est retrouvé affublé d'un kimono trop petit qui, de surcroit, le gratte outrageusement. Sanji est le premier (mais pas le dernier) à se foutre de lui.

- On ne se moque pas de ses camarades, monsieur Sanji, soupire le scénariste. C'est du cinéma ici ! Allez, en scène. On va commencer par le cuisinier.

Le blond se met sous les projecteurs, devant les caméras braquées sur lui, en traitant une dernière fois Zorro de "_faux _cornichon emballée dans une _fausse _feuille de nori" et se prépare mentalement à sa scène, son heure de gloire du cinéma. Des cascadeurs déguisés en soldats de la Marine viennent lui chercher des noises et le cuisinier, qui a répété ses mouvements comme une chorégraphie de danse, les étale un par un sous le regard vitreux des caméras.

- Coupé ! C'était parfait ! Suivant !

Les cascadeurs se relèvent et changent de place pour faire face à l'archéologue. Elle a été placée sur un plateau tournant et une caméra la suit en travelling alors que fleurit tout autour d'elle les pétales de son fruit du démon.

Assis sur leurs chaises, Luffy, Chopper et Usopp se croient presque au cinéma. Presque…

Après l'archéologue, c'est au tour de Nami. Les cascadeurs se font rétamer par son Perfect Clima Tact… Enfin, un _faux_ Perfect Clima Tact (réalisé par Usopp après une crise "à-la-Franky"). Les effets (éclairs, pluie et autres vents divers et violents) seront reproduis numériquement.

Assis sur leurs chaises, Chopper, Usopp et Luffy sont un peu déçus. Un peu beaucoup…

C'est ensuite le tour de Franky pour lequel les cascadeurs ont revêtus des costumes rembourrés. Et malgré ça, ils se retrouvent avec des bleus. Puis, ils se retrouvent blessés par la prestation de Zorro.

- Mais où sont ses sabres en plastiques, bordel ?!

- Bah, j'les ai cassés, pardi…

- Quoi ?! Mais…

- Bah, soupire le bretteur, fallait pas m'donner des _faux_ sabres…

Donc oui, il a pris ses vrais sabres, effilés comme des lames de rasoirs, et il n'a certainement pas fait de _fausses_ entailles dans les cascadeurs.

- T'exagères Zorro...

- Laisse, Usopp. La charge des cascadeurs sera à ses frais, tranche Nami peu fière de cette situation.

Le bretteur soupire en même temps que le scénariste.

- Au suivant…

Brook, lui, utilise bien sa _fausse_ canne épée… Même si elle se décanille toute seule. Même si elle se casse en pleine prise. Même si Usopp, avec la meilleure colle de tout Grand Line, n'arrive pas à la recoller. Au final, l'assistant du scénariste déclare que cette délicate situation pourra être cachée au montage.

- Parfait ! Suivant !

Assis sur leurs chaises, Usopp, Luffy et Chopper ont tout trouvé très réaliste. Trop réaliste…

Le sniper est appelé ensuite. Il fait une belle prestation, même si on lui a donné un vrai lance-pierre mais de _faux_ projectiles en cotillons. Puis, vient le tour de Chopper qui exécute de mauvaise grâce sa partie.

- Un peu plus de volonté ! lui souffle Robin.

- Mais euh… Moi je voulais faire le monstre…

- On a prévu de faire le monstre en image de synthèse, ça ira ? lui demande une jolie blonde en lui tendant une sucette.

Le petit fait "oui" de la tête, met la friandise dans sa bouche et ne dit plus rien.

Enfin, c'est le tour de Luffy. Et c'est un peu plus compliqué que tous les autres réunis. Il n'avait en effet pas compris que les _faux_ coups de pieds devaient réellement être maîtrisés. Avec lui, c'est simple, les cascadeurs ont finit à l'hôpital avec une prime et un bouquet de fleurs de la part de toute l'équipe du studio. Le scénariste emploie donc ses propres hommes pour faire le doublage des cascadeurs de la Marine. Mais Luffy s'entête à leur foutre son pied en pleine figure et il faut refaire la scène avec de nouveaux acteurs, choisit un peu sur le tard.

Nami regarde cette scène, désespérée.

- Allez, t'inquiète ! s'exclame Franky. Et si ça s'trouve, y'a un p'tit gars dans le lot qui va se découvrir une carrière d'acteur !

- C'est vrai ça ! s'écrie Usopp. C'est souvent comme ça que ça commence ! J'avais un ami qui…

Et le voilà à raconter n'importe quoi, Chopper à ses côtés terminant sa sucette en buvant ses paroles, les yeux plein d'étoiles…

Une fois que le scénariste a remis de l'ordre dans ses troupes et dans son studio, il poursuit le tournage. Prise de vue en contre plongée sur Luffy combattant avec de _faux_ coups de pieds de _faux_ adversaires, puis, descente de la caméra, changement de vue sur les 8 compagnons qui avancent vers le capitaine avec de _faux_ airs de James Bond (avec de superbes effets d'explosions en arrière plan). Arrêt et travelling sur les visages des pirates puis, vue de dos, les neufs amis qui se mettent à courir vers un _faux_ nouvel ennemi.

Ils prennent une seconde pause d'une demi-heure, le temps de boire un coup (café, eau, cola, jus de pomme ou saké) et ils tournent une dernière scène vue de haut, où les pirates en cercle protègent leur capitaine au centre. Pour cette ultime prise, ils se changent à nouveau. Pour rire, Brook tente de s'incruster avec une longue cape noire et une _faux_ mais personne ne le prend au sérieux et il est expulsé avant même d'avoir fait une blague de squelette.

Cette dernière scène enfin tournée, les pirates sont invités à se retirer dans un hôtel 5 étoiles, service tout compris, avec piscine, spa et sauna, petit déjeuner servi au lit et massage à la demande. Le programme habituel pour les stars du studio.

Sauf que les pirates au chapeau de paille ne sont pas des stars…

Eux, ils préfèrent faire des vraies batailles de polochon dans le spa, appeler les masseurs pour avoir plus de vrais joueur au Jungle Speed, sauter tout habillés dans la vraie piscine pour voir combien de temps ils peuvent tenir dans l'eau, chanter des vraies chansons de pirates au petit déjeuner et se raconter des vraies histoires qui font peur dans le sauna.

**...**

Un mois après le tournage, les pirates reçoivent un DVD du montage du film. Pressés, ils le lancent sur la télé du salon. Et ils sont émerveillés par la qualité du film, des effets spéciaux et de la musique si entraînante ! Puis, ils se rendent compte que Luffy est en réalité un _faux_ Luffy, que tout est joué par des doublures et que le monstre Chopper en image de synthèse ressemble à un raton laveur géant avec une vraie _fausse_ truffe… rose ! C'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. Scandale people ! Le studio est traîné en justice et perd lamentablement. Il doit verser un dédommagement de plus de 200 milles millions de Berries. Le scénariste en perd son accent américain en avalant son chewing-gum. Il se retrouve sur la paille et termine sa vie dans l'anonymat.

Après cet incident, les pirates au chapeau de paille n'ont jamais été aussi poursuivit, autant par les paparazis, alléchés par cette histoire de _faux_ Luffy dans un opening, que par la Marine, la vraie ce coup-ci. Et cette fois, Brook ne cherche pas à recoller sa _fausse_ arme en plastique, Zorro dégaine de suite ses lames effilées comme des rasoirs, Nami donne de vrais coups de tonnerre et Sanji ne chorégraphie plus ses mouvements. Il n'y a que Luffy, en plein milieu d'une bataille, qui demande :

- Je peux vraiment lui donner un vrai coup de pied ?!

Personne ne lui répond ! Pour une fois que ce n'est pas lui qui pique tous les soldats… Lorsqu'il se rend compte que ce n'est pas pour de _faux_ et que ses copains ont déjà tout pris, il se met à bouder.

C'est drôle de voir à quel point il a un _faux_ air de son grand-père tout de même…

* * *

><p><strong>NdZ<strong> Et voilà, ça y est ! Cette fic a dépassé son chapitre 100... Mais je m'arrête pas là ! J'ai encore des tas de sujets à traiter en stock, rassurez-vous. Alors, on se retrouver la semaine prochaine ?! Et la semaine suivante ? Et l'année prochaine aussi ?! Au passage, la semaine prochaine, la fic fête ses deux ans... Mmmh... Ouais, ça fait un sacré bout de temps tout de même...

Et pour les reviews, c'est juste dessous :)

Et au passage, aujourd'hui, c'est l'happy birthday de la p'tite Ko', si y'en a qui veulent l'embêter sur son chapitre de ce soir, héhéhé... Love !


	102. 101 2 ans, le test !

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

YAY ! 2 ans ! Je vous assure que je sais pas comment on en est arrivés là mais on est arrivés là... Punaise ! 2 ans quoi... Et ça, c'est grâce à vous ! Attention, je vais vous faire une déclaration d'amour dans 3... 2... 1... JE VOUS AIME TROP, BORDEL ! MERCIIIII !

Bien. Et à présent passons au chapitre du jour ! Il y a déjà un moment, j'avais écrit un test pour savoir quel pirate on était... J'me suis dit que ça pourrait être drôle de vous le proposer. J'ai donc fait un petit quelque chose pour l'amorcer et j'ai rajouté deux autres tests. Donc, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me dire vos résultats. Sérieusement, jouez le jeu !

_Pause réponse aux reviews_

_Aqua : J'ai complet zappé de te remercier la semaine dernière… Déééésoooooléééée ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! En espérant que la suite te plaira autant !_

_Poeticman : Merci, nan franchement, merci à toi ! Haha, un chercheur en perso de One Piece, j'aime le concept. En tout cas, je verrai ce que je peux faire ici ;) La p'tite Ko' est contente ^^_

Enjoy ;)

* * *

><p><strong>2 ans, le test !<strong>

Dimanche 31 janvier - L'Echo des Pirates, journal politico-scientifique des corsaires érudits ou non de Grand Line

Éphéméride : Calendrier d'East Blue, Ste Marcelle; Calendrier de South Blue, St Tobias; Calendrier de West Blue, St Jean; Calendrier de North Blue, St Marcel; Calendrier de Grand Line, St Eustass; Supplément au Calendrier de Grand Line, Nouveau Monde, Sts Martyrs.

Humeur : Les grandes tempêtes offrent souvent des belles opportunités de pêches à l'épuisette, attention cependant si vous avez mangé un fruit du démon.

...

**Sommaire**

p.2 : La Marine a (encore) amélioré ses Pacifistas, croquis volés et photos à l'appui !

p.3-4 : Dossier spécial sur les plus belles armes des rookies.

p.4 : Article spécial, 2 ans avec l'équipage des Mugiwaras, elle décrit le quotidien improbable de nos favoris au One Piece.

p.5 : Sports, tous les résultats officiels du championnat de lancée de prisonniers.

p.6 : Loisirs et détente, lynchage public sur l'île de Passmoilabrique à 15h30 et pièce de théâtre par l'association des supporters de Eustass Kidd, représentation payante 7 berries/personne, 14h, place des fusillés à Mororat.

Dernière page : Test inédit sur nos ennemis…

...

Pirates ! Quel Marine êtes-vous ?

.

Question 1 : Vous vous retrouvez seul sur une île inconnue. Vous êtes du genre :

A - à tout détruire pour mieux vous repérer.

B - à trouver ça emmerdant.

C - à respirer calmement et partir en exploration.

D - à faire demi-tour avant que ça ne devienne trop complexe.

E - à paniquer.

.

Question 2 : Il n'y a plus vos nouilles préférées au réfectoire. Réaction ?

A - "Mettez-moi **TOUT** le reste !"

B - "Zut. Bon bah, je vais prendre le burger… ou l'omelette, j'aime bien l'omelette aussi."

C - "Ah. Tant pis. Le steak me semble tout aussi bon."

D - "Merde ! Bah si c'est comme ça, j'bouffe pas !"

E - "C'est vraiment pas ma journée."

.

Question 3 : votre supérieur hiérarchique vient de vous faire une remarque désagréable.

A - Votre supérieur va bien se faire foutre.

B - Qui est votre supérieur hiérarchique déjà ?

C - Vous écoutez les remontrances et vous vous donnez une punition dix fois plus importante.

D - Comment ça un "supérieur" ?

E - Vous vous répandez en excuses et promettez de ne plus recommencer.

.

Question 4 : Dans la salle de bain vous êtes :

A - Rapide ! Un coup de gant sous chaque bras et dans l'entrejambe, rinçage et basta !

B - Long ! Le bain, c'est trooooop bien.

C - Efficace ! Une douche par jour c'est nécessaire mais attention au gaspillage.

D - Oula ! Faisons tout de même gaffe à ne pas se noyer.

E - Regardant ! Un esprit sain dans un corps sain, que diable !

.

Question 5 : En face de vous, votre pire ennemi vous nargue. Comment réagissez-vous ?

A - Vous foncez dans le tas en hurlant à vos hommes de vous le laisser ! Vous allez enfin l'avoir ce connard !

B - Vous soupirez de désespoir. Pourquoi aujourd'hui ?

C - Vous répartissez vos hommes et foncez sur votre objectif ! Vous avez réfléchit, la situation est à votre avantage.

D - Vous vous jetez dans la mêlée, laissant à votre équipe le soin de faire le ménage des restes.

E - Vous lancez l'assaut en tremblant mais vous savez que votre équipe n'est pas loin.

.

Résultats

Si vous avez un maximum de A

Vous êtes Akainu. Fier et droit dans vos bottes, rien ne vous échappe, vous avez le contrôle de tout ce qui vous entoure, vous êtes le maître. En bref, s'il y a une personne à craindre, c'est bien vous !

Si vous avez un maximum de B

Vous êtes Aokiji. Tranquille et pas pressé, vous gérez vos affaires comme bon vous semble sans pour autant vous laissez marcher sur les pieds. En bref, vous êtes cool !

Si vous avez un maximum de C

Vous êtes Mommonga. Simple et direct dans vos actions, tout est bien géré avec vous, vous savez écouter et vous faire écouter. En bref, vous êtes le Marine modèle !

Si vous avez un maximum de D

Vous êtes Smoker. Grincheux et implacable sur vos idées, vous êtes une véritable tête de mule et vous vous en moquez éperdument. En bref, il ne faut pas vous avoir à proximité !

Si vous avez un maximum de E

Vous êtes Koby. Inquiet et plutôt faible, vous avez tendance à avoir de bonnes tactiques mais vous vous laissez trop influencer par les autres. En bref, vous êtes un bien faible esprit !

**...**

**...**

Dimanche 31 janvier - Journal interne de la Marine

Évènement du jour : 25ème anniversaire de la victoire de l'Ancien Amiral en chef Sengoku contre Gold Roger avec emprisonnement de ce dernier (une fête est donnée en cet honneur dans toutes les casernes, renseignez-vous auprès de votre référant pour en savoir plus)

Météo : Si l'Amiral en chef grogne, c'est qu'il fera chaud.

...

**Sommaire**

p.2 : Dossier spécial de notre reporter sur la vie des bas-fonds de Water Seven.

p.3 : La rubrique de Vegapunk concernant ses Pacifistas.

p.4 : Interview exclusive du héros de la Marine, Monkey D. Garp avec, en cadeau, sa recette spéciale de cookies !

p.5 : Plan de bataille, notre spécialiste stratège vous propose une étude très intéressante de la lutte qui a opposé Roger à Sengoku, il y a 25 ans.

p.6 : Fait divers à West Blue, on a découvert chez une jeune femme des tas de petites historiettes concernant les terribles pirates aux chapeaux de paille, mettant parfois la Marine en scène dans des situations proches du ridicule. Aucun avis de recherche n'est encore paru mais sa sanction risque d'être sévère…

Dernière page : Test spécial pirate.

...

Marines ! Quel pirate êtes-vous ?

.

Question 1 : Vous venez de trouvez une carte au trésor. Réaction ?

A - "Est-ce que ça se mange ?"

B - "Parfait ! Du papier. J'avais besoin de prendre des notes."

C - "Cap sur le magot ! Allons voir ce que ça vaut…"

D - "Non les gras, ce n'est pas un jeu, on partage la somme !"

E - "A moi la belle viiiie !"

.

Question 2 : La vigie vous annonce une île droit devant.

A - Vous vous demandez quel genre de bazar vous allez pouvoir y foutre.

B - Vous prenez le temps de vous renseigner avant de laisser vos hommes débarquer.

C - Vous imaginez déjà cette île être votre propriété.

D - Vos hommes sont très impatients… vous aussi mais vous ne le montrez pas.

E - Vous fanfaronnez mais espérez secrètement qu'il n'y a pas un galion de la Marine à proximité.

.

Question 3 : A table, vous êtes :

A - Un véritable cochon. Il n'y a rien à ajouter.

B - Appétit de moineau. Pour vous, c'est un passage nécessaire mais une immense perte de temps.

C - Peu gracieux. Manger est un plaisir et vous aimez le faire savoir à vos voisins.

D - Soigneux. Vous êtes le capitaine, vous montrez l'exemple.

E - Distingué. Pirate, certes, mais pirate classe.

.

Question 4 : Horreur ! Vous êtes surpris par un navire de la Marine !

A - Vous êtes au beau milieu du navire ennemi avant que l'alerte ne soit donnée.

B - Vous soupirez de désespoir avant de lancer l'assaut, suivi de vos hommes.

C - Vous hésitez un instant avant de répliquer, pour l'intimidation, et de fuir, par précaution.

D - Vous aviez justement envie de vous amuser un peu.

E - Vous fuyez dès les premiers tirs de sommation.

.

Question 5 : En situation de crise, vous êtes du genre :

A - A ne pas remarquer l'état de crise.

B - A ne jamais paniquer. Chaque problème a forcément une solution.

C - A fuir les discussions et à laissez parler vos poings.

D - A l'écoute et ferme. Certains cas peuvent se résoudre seul, vos hommes sont de grands garçons.

E - A paniquer. Heureusement que vos hommes sont à vos côtés !

.

Résultats

Si vous avez un maximum de A

Vous êtes Monkey D. Luffy. Pour vous, tout est amusement et ripaille ! Heureusement que vous êtes balèze sinon, vous pourriez vous faire du souci pour votre sort.

Si vous avez un maximum de B

Vous êtes Trafalgar Law. Calme, posé, cultivé, curieux et bien entouré. Si vous n'étiez pas un sanguinaire pirate, vous seriez certainement un marine exemplaire. (hahaha, humour)

Si vous avez un maximum de C

Vous êtes Barbe Noire. Très méchant, très cruel, très égoïste, très con, très peureux. Voilà à quoi vous ressemblez quand vous êtes lâchés en pleine mer.

Si vous avez un maximum de D

Vous êtes Marco le Phoenix. Fier capitaine, vos hommes peuvent avoir de la chance d'avoir quelqu'un comme vous, vous êtes l'homme parfait dans toutes les situations.

Si vous avez un maximum de E

Vous êtes Baggy le Clown. Tout comme les petits chiens, vous aboyez beaucoup mais vous ne mordez guère, surtout quand votre adversaire en impose.

**...**

**...**

Dimanche 31 janvier - Pirate & Princess live

Horoscope de Mama Jevouatou

Verseaux : Les filles, c'est votre jour de chance ! Vous allez sans doute trouver une carte au trésor ou une couronne sertie de diamants bruts ! Ouvrez l'œil et ne laissez pas vos balourds de compagnons vous voler la vedette ! Amie(s) du jour : les Gémeaux !

Poisson : Oula ! Restez couchées ! Surtout s'il pleut ou si votre capitaine a décidé de l'exploration d'une île. Prétextez vos règles ou une migraine et faites vous un chocolat chaud ou une glace selon l'île sur laquelle vous êtes ! Amie(s) du jour : les Capricornes et les Vierges ! (pas trop de folies les filles !)

Bélier : Le vent souffle sur votre vie ! Une nouvelle île approche ? Un de vos camarades vous attire ? Vous avez mal digéré le dîner d'hier soir ? Pas de panique, c'est normal. De grands changements vont vous prendre aujourd'hui… Amie(s) du jour : toutes ! Méfiez-vous juste des Cancers…

Taureau : Quel optimisme vous faites preuve aujourd'hui ! Et quel culot ! Votre capitaine peut bien allez se faire foutre, vous avez de l'intuition et de la chance dans ce que vous entreprenez ! Alors, foncez, c'est le moment ou jamais ! Amie(s) du jour : les Verseaux ou les Gémeaux, c'est la journée de la gentillesse !

Gémeaux : On dirait que vous ne vous êtes pas très bien réveillé… Vos cheveux ont une forme atroce et vous avez encore la marque de l'oreiller à midi passé. Avancez à votre rythme, la journée sera longue et laborieuse ! Amie(s) du jour : les Verseaux. À éviter : les Taureaux, si vous êtes défaitistes.

Cancer : Évitez absolument les chats noirs et les échelles ! Mauvaise journée pour vous… Déviez le regard, n'embêtez pas vos compagnons et surtout, restez seules ! Un remède ? Aucun ! Si ce n'est un bon bouquin, un bout de bois à sculpter ou une carte à déchiffrer. Amie(s) du jour : aucune, désolée.

Lion : Vous semblez barbouillée ? Patraque ? Ou tout simplement, un peu mollassonne ? Pas de panique, tout va bien. Vous êtes sous la protection de la lune aujourd'hui, les filles. Alors, on respire calmement et on laisse la journée passer. Ce soir, ce sera la grosse fête ! Amie(s) du jour : les Gémeaux !

Vierge : Demandez au cuisinier ce qu'il a mis dans votre petit déjeuner. À vous voir de si bonne humeur, à sauter dans tous les sens et être aussi énergique, c'est sûr, cet idiot a mis quelque chose dans vos céréales ! Et s'il n'y a vraiment rien d'anormal, préparez vous à exaspérer vos compagnons de bord ! Amie(s) du jour : toutes ! Mais gardez vos distances avec ces ronchons de Gémeaux ou de Cancers.

Balance : Vous regardez le monde avec des yeux de philosophe. Il n'y rien de bon ni de mauvais dans cette journée. Tout est neutre, y compris si on vous attaque ou si le cuistot vous prépare votre plat préféré ce midi. Amie(s) du jour : aucune ne semble vous convenir aujourd'hui.

Scorpion : Par les moustaches de Roger, que vous arrive-t-il ? Vous riez, vous chantez ! Et vous avez fait le ménage intégral sur tout votre navire ?! Vous êtes vraiment très occupée et rien ne semble pouvoir vous ramollir ! Que cette journée soit belle ! Amie(s) du jour : les Capricornes (surtout si vous avez besoin d'aide) !

Sagittaire : Personne ne vous aime, personne ne vous écoute et personne ne s'aperçoit de votre présence. Séchez vos larmes de crocodiles et filez à la proue du navire prendre l'air. Réfléchir et vous poser vous fera le plus grand bien. (Attention ! Veillez à prendre une place bien ensoleillée !) Amie(s) du jour : personne, la solitude et le bruit des vagues pour seuls compagnons…

Capricorne : Dès que le soleil s'est levé, vous avez senti sa force et sa puissance. Et pour cause ! Aujourd'hui, c'est votre astre de référence. N'ayez pas peur de prendre des décisions radicales ou de faire des choses improbables, c'est votre jour de rayonnement ! Amie(s) du jour : les Scorpions ou (étrangement) les Lions !

...

**Sommaire**

p.2 : Votre capitaine, comment décrypter ses moindres tics et manies !

p.3 : Tuto mode, le chignon haut, facile à faire et pratique pour manœuvrer (adopté par 60% de nos lectrices).

p.4 : Chronique ciné, quel film voir avec ses compagnons de route ? Chronique littérature, quel livre offrir à un pirate dont on est amoureuse ?

p.5 : Dossier spécial sur les derniers trésors dérobés aux Marines ! Attention les poulettes, ça vaut le détour !

p.6 : L'histoire incroyable de celle qui a passé deux ans en compagnie des pirates au chapeau de paille.

Dernière page : Super test spécial de votre magazine préféré ! Sortez vos stylos à paillettes !

...

Quelle Princesse êtes-vous ?

.

Question 1 : Votre animal de compagnie est :

A - une bête féroce, non pas pour vous protéger mais pour accentuer votre potentiel hargneux.

B - un animal original, il vous suit depuis l'enfance, vous êtes inséparables.

C - un animal fidèle et confiant, vous n'avez pas besoin de superflu.

D - une petite chose à qui vous confier, pour ensoleiller vos longues journées.

E - une bête à tout faire, de préférence douce, vous êtes délicate.

.

Question 2 : Vous n'attendez pas le prince charmant, vous savez :

A - que vous l'avez déjà trouvé !

B - qu'il viendra vous chercher un jour ou l'autre.

C - qu'il ne vous impressionnera pas.

D - que les hommes sont tous pareils.

E - que le prince charmant est un gros blaireau !

.

Question 3 : Vous vous levez tôt, il pleut. Réaction ?

A - "Qu'il fasse BEAU et vite !"

B - "Chouette ! C'est bon pour le jardin ça…"

C - "Très bien. Je vais pouvoir lire sans remords."

D - "Mmmh… Qu'est-ce que ça change ?"

E - "Encore une journée de merde. You-pi."

.

Question 4 : Vous préférez passer la soirée :

A - avec l'homme de votre vie, en tête à tête naturellement.

B - en petit comité, soirée tranquille au coin du feu ou à faire un jeu.

C - seule, le silence de la nuit est si reposant.

D - en famille, c'est tellement chaleureux !

E - avec tous vos amis ! Ils sont un peu chiants mais avec eux, au moins on ne s'ennuie pas !

.

Question 5 : Pour diriger, vous êtes plutôt :

A - Implacable. Votre avis est le seul, l'unique et le plus incroyable qui soit, incontestablement.

B - Compatissante. Vous écoutez tous les avis avant de prendre une décision.

C - Réservée. Vous n'aimez pas trop cela, vous êtes plus dans l'action.

D - Juste. Vos convictions vous portent même si vous n'êtes pas toujours sûre de vous.

E - Tyrannique. Vous ne laissez rien passer mais vous savez lâcher du mou.

.

Résultats

Si vous avez un maximum de A

Vous êtes Boa Hancock. Incontestablement, vous êtes forte, puissante, imposante, sûre de vous… et en plus, vous êtes belles ! Et ne laissez personne vous contredire ! Sauf si cette personne en question a volé votre cœur, naturellement.

Si vous avez un maximum de B

Vous êtes Vivi Nefertari. Douce et à l'écoute, vous êtes aimée de tous. Votre bonté et votre luminosité fait de vous un être solaire et respecté. Ne gâchez pas votre chance !

Si vous avez un maximum de C

Vous êtes Rebecca. Vous êtes une princesse qui s'ignore ou plutôt, qui s'est ignorée. Votre force et votre volonté sont vos points forts mais n'oubliez pas que vous pouvez aussi être quelqu'un de très doux et de rêveur.

Si vous avez un maximum de D

Vous êtes Shiraoshi. Un être sensible aux pouvoirs immenses et dévastateurs ! Il n'y a pas que votre histoire qui en jette, vous êtes une véritable princesse, des pieds à la tête !

Si vous avez un maximum de E

Vous êtes Perona. Grincheuse ou mal lunée, qu'importe. Vous avez du caractère, n'en déplaise à votre entourage ! Mais vous avez également des principes et vous ne laissez jamais une personne en difficulté, surtout vos amis.

* * *

><p><strong>NdZ<strong> Alors, dites-moi tout les loulous ! Montrez-moi votre face obscure, mouahahahah ! Je vous aurais volontiers donné mes résultats mais, mes résultats sont un peu biaisés vu que c'est moi que j'ai tout écris, héhéhé ! Et on se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour poursuivre nos aventures piratesques !

Et pour les reviews, c'est juste dessous :)


	103. 102 A l'abordage !

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

Aujourd'hui, un petit chapitre spécial pour **Umichan17**, parce que je l'aime et aussi parce qu'elle donne tellement d'idées stupides qu'il fallait que je vous les partage. Bref, on va donc se faire aborder et on va se battre un peu.

Allez, je vous retiens pas plus en ce dimanche ensoleillé (chez moi en tout cas) et je vous laisse lire.

_Réponse aux reviews_

_Poeticman : Merci pour ta review (et au passage, merci à celle sur "le plus grand trésor", m'a fait bien plaisir !) Kiji est tellement cool comme perso, ça, c'est la grande classe. Ouiii, j'ai déjà fait arrêté la cigarette à Sanji. Et bonne lecture aujourd'hui ^^ _

_Dezarey : Merci pour ta review jeune fille de l'ombre ! Je suis ravie de savoir que mes chapitres te plaisent. N'hésite pas à me dire lequel a vraiment été ton préféré de chez préféré. Haha, tu as eu un beau panel ! Bonne lecture alors. Et au plaisir de réussir à te recoincer un jour où l'autre dans l'ombre d'un couloir avec une lampe torche ultra puissante, mouahahahah !_

Enjoy :)

* * *

><p><strong>A l'abordage !<strong>

"Pour faire un bon abordage digne de Gol D. Roger

Règle numéro 1

Quand on est un pirate, on fait du bruit. En mangeant, en buvant, en pissant, en chantant, en dormant, en parlant et surtout, en abordant un navire. Surtout un navire pirate dont on ne connait pas le pavillon (c'est mieux de se friter avec des inconnus que de se payer des connaissances dont on sait qu'elles sont plus fortes que nous)

Règle numéro 2

Quand on aborde un navire, on ne dit "Bonjour, c'est moi ! Je peux vous foutre une rouste ?" Non. On y va direct à fond, du poing droit ou du pied gauche ou armé (ou au culot… ça on sait bien faire)

Règle numéro 3

Quand on est un pirate qui aborde un autre navire, on évite toujours de frapper ses camarades ou de leur envoyer une balle sans faire exprès, ça fait mal et ce n'est franchement pas cool pour le médecin de bord (enfin, quand il y en a un)

Règle numéro 4

Une fois que le navire ennemi est vaincu et coulé, on n'en réclame pas un deuxième. On est des pirates, pas des enfants gâtés !

Première règle supplémentaire

La fuite est une solution toute aussi bonne que l'attaque de front, bien que moins efficace.

Deuxième règle supplémentaire

Et si on a mangé un fruit du démon, on évite les armes en granit marin (filets, épées, etc.) et on évite surtout de finir à la flotte. C'est mieux pour tout le monde."

**...**

Robin vient de dénicher un papier avec ces quelques règles inscrites à la plume d'une écriture ronde et fluide. L'archéologue est étonnée de découvrir cette feuille entre deux des livres de sa bibliothèque. Elle connait pourtant ce lieu sur le bout de ses (nombreux) doigts. Elle n'avait jamais vu ce papier avant aujourd'hui. Mais qui donc l'a écrit ? Pas Nami, c'est certain, ce n'est pas son écriture. Mais alors qui ? Pour éviter de se creuser la tête, l'historienne part à la recherche de la navigatrice.

Elle la trouve assise avec Chopper près de l'aquarium à poisson, à observer Sanji s'entraîner à augmenter ses capacités d'apnée. Le cuisinier est sous la garde très rapprochée de Franky qui, à la bouche de sortie, attend son pote avec un chronomètre qu'il vient d'inventer. Sur ce navire, on aime s'entrainer en aidant ses compagnons à vérifier que les nouvelles inventions fonctionnent bien.

Robin trouve donc Nami et Chopper et leur montre la feuille. Après une rapide lecture, la navigatrice se met à rire.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demande le petit renne.

- Justement, je ne sais pas. Je voulais demander à Nami.

- C'est quoi ces règles ridicules ?

À entendre la réaction de la navigatrice, Robin en conclut qu'elle n'a pas plus d'information qu'elle. Elle soupire et s'apprête à aller chercher son capitaine lorsque Nami s'exclame :

- Oh mais attend, ça me dit quelque chose… Enfin, peut-être. Fais voir Robin !

L'archéologue fait demi-tour et laisse la feuille de papier à son amie. Chopper observe attentivement les traits plissés de la navigatrice.

- C'est bizarre, marmonne-t-elle. On dirait l'écriture d'Usopp...

- Moi j'trouve pas.

Robin approuve, peu convaincue elle non plus.

- Nan mais c'est sa vieille écriture ! Celle de quand on venait juste de quitter son île natale. J'me souviens qu'il écrivait super bien. Après, évidemment, il a été influencé par Luffy.

- Oh. Je vois. Je vais aller lui demander si c'est bien lui.

Et Robin récupère son papier avant de partir à la recherche du sniper.

Elle le trouve, endormi sur la balançoire, bercé par Brook qui lui joue une berceuse à l'ukulélé. Le squelette met un doigt devant ses mâchoires pour lui signifier de ne pas faire de bruit.

- Il était de garde cette nuit alors, tu vois…

Robin approuve. Dommage, elle aurait aimé en savoir plus sur ce bout de papier. Elle va attendre un peu.

Patientant sagement, elle se rend au pied du mât et elle se met à observer les nuages. Soudain, une tête brune sur laquelle trône un chapeau de paille surgit de nulle part, la faisant sursauter.

- Coucou Robin ! Tu fais quoi ?!

- Oh, tu m'as fait peur, Luffy…

- Moui mais avant, tu faisais quoi ?

- J'attendais.

- … T'attendais quoi ?

- Qu'Usopp se réveille. J'ai quelque chose à lui demander.

- Ah. Tu veux que j'aille le réveiller pour toi ?

- Euh, non. Ça ira.

- T'es sûre ? Parce que je connais au moins mille façons de réveiller quelqu'un qui dort. Surtout Usopp, shihihi.

- Non merci, Luffy. Ça ne sera pas nécessaire, je peux attendre, ce n'est pas urgent.

- Ah.

Un léger silence se glisse entre les deux. Robin en profite pour regarder son capitaine.

- Tiens mais, dis-moi Luffy, tu peux peut-être m'aider toi !

- Ah ? T'es sûre ?

La jeune femme sourit et lui présente le papier.

- Ça te dit quelque chose ?

Rapidement, Luffy parcourt la feuille des yeux. Il se met à sourire.

- Bah oui ! C'est Usopp qui l'a écrit spécialement pour moi lorsqu'il est arrivé sur le navire.

- Pourquoi a-t-il fais ça ?

- J'sais pas. Il avait ptèt peur que je sache pas quoi faire si on abordait un navire. Pourtant, Zorro lui avait bien dit que ça servait à rien, que les pirates n'ont pas besoin d'un règlement de mode de vie, ou un truc comme ça.

- Je vois, souffle Robin.

C'est donc bien le sniper qui a écrit ces règles un peu idiotes. Mais bon, c'était pour un idiot. L'historienne sourit en se levant.

- Bien. Merci du renseignement Luffy.

- Je peux réveiller Usopp, maintenant ?

- Non. Laisse-le tranquille. Il ne t'a rien fait le pauvre.

- Mmh…

Le capitaine grogne un peu et laisse l'archéologue partir. Puis, une fois qu'elle a disparu derrière une porte, il file se poster à son endroit favoris, au dessus de l'océan.

Là, il se remémore les quatre règles élémentaires d'un bon abordage de pirate, et les deux règles supplémentaires. Il les connait par cœur, il les a toujours sues sur le bout de ses doigts. Au départ, Usopp avait fait ça pour de rire mais Luffy avait adoré les apprendre par cœur. Il avait même demandé à Zorro de lui en écrire d'autres. Celles-ci étaient moins fun. Mais il les avait apprises aussi. Et, même si, en situation concrète, il ne sait pas toujours utiliser ces règles à bon escient, Luffy est capable de réciter les articles, les yeux fermés.

Soudain, il entend un "clong" suivi d'un gros "boum" suivi d'un "crrrac" et d'un "Mais bordel !". Intrigué et amusé, Luffy saute sur ses deux pieds et se rend vers l'endroit d'où provient le barouf. Quelle n'est pas sa surprise de voir un bateau, dont le mât est orné d'un drapeau noir, tout près du Sunny. Et sur ce bateau, il y a des pirates dont un, qui doit être leur chef, qui s'écrie :

- À l'abordaaaaaaage !

- Comment ça "à l'abordage" ? demande Luffy, un peu perplexe.

Mais il n'a pas le temps de dire quoi que se soit. Zorro déboule de la vigie, se réceptionnant sur ses deux pieds juste à côté de lui et s'élançant aussitôt à l'assaut de l'ennemi. Le bretteur a sorti deux de ses lames et tranche dans le gras sans rien dire.

- Mais… Zorro ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

Luffy est vraiment perplexe. Depuis quand son bretteur est-il devenu si mal élevé avec les invités ? Puis, le capitaine au chapeau de paille voit débouler des cales Franky et Usopp, armés jusqu'aux dents, hurlant comme des mammouths et fonçant dans le tas comme le bretteur. Les deux lascars sortent même l'artillerie lourde. Un gros canon portatif tout fraîchement sorti de l'atelier. Ils sont d'ailleurs bien contents d'avoir des têtes de cons à pulvériser pour l'essayer. Lorsque le canon crache son premier projectile, Luffy s'écrie :

- Mais stop ! Les gars, stop ! On n'a même pas fait connaissance !

Il y a beaucoup trop de bruit et ni Usopp ni Franky n'entendent les jérémiades de leur capitaine. Luffy tente d'appeler un autre compagnon à la rescousse. Il vise Chopper qui vient justement d'arriver. Mais il n'a pas le temps de lui dire quoi que se soit, le petit renne félicite rapidement les deux bricoleurs et s'infiltre dans la mêlée avec ses sabots rutilants.

- M'enfin, Chopper ! Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi !

Là, Luffy est un peu vexé. Il voit bien que ses amis s'amusent sans lui. Surtout qu'il voit Sanji, encore en slip de bain, en train de faire des attaques combinés pour écraser un maximum de pirates.

- Pfff, c'est même pas juste, grogne Luffy. Moi aussi je peux en étaler des tas, d'abord.

Il se met à bouder, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, à compter le nombre de corps qui tombe sous les coups de Sanji. À 17, il perd le compte et détourne la tête, avec une moue mécontente. Son regard tombe sur Nami, encerclée par l'ennemi.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez les gars, bordel ?! hurle le capitaine.

Il n'a pas le temps de faire un pas en avant, Brook a anéanti les ennemis qui bloquaient la route de la navigatrice. Nami remercie son compère et les deux repartent au combat. C'est chaud bouillant d'un côté et tranchant glacial de l'autre.

En bref, c'est un joyeux bordel.

- Tu ne vas pas te battre, Luffy ? demande une voix juste à côté du capitaine.

Il tourne la tête et regarde Robin. La jeune femme a les deux mains croisées devant la poitrine, signe qu'elle combat sans doute quelque part sur ce navire. Ou qu'elle protège quelque chose… Enfin, bref, ça signifie qu'elle utilise son fruit du démon pour participer, comme ses compagnons de bord, à l'effort de guerre. Luffy a encore plus envie de bouder.

- Et bien quoi ? demande l'historienne.

- Mais euh… Personne ne m'a invité.

- Comme si tu avais besoin d'invitation pour te battre, Luffy. Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?!

- Mais je comprends pas, Robin.

L'archéologue arque un sourcil en signe d'incompréhension. Luffy n'est pas stupide, il s'explique.

- Mais, regarde ! Y a ces gens là, ils viennent sur le navire et on leur tire dessus. Pourquoi ?! Peut-être qu'ils avaient de la viande avec eux ?

- Leur viande est déjà dans nos cales tout comme leurs réserves d'alcool et les quelques trésors qu'ils avaient. J'ai laissé la bataille aux autres.

- Mais… mais… On aurait pu leur demander, non ?!

Robin soupire en regardant le ciel. À croire que son capitaine à un pois chiche en guise de cerveau.

- Écoute Luffy. Ces pirates nous attaquaient. On ne fait que répliquer !

- Hein ?!

- Mais oui. Quand on dit "à l'abordage" c'est qu'on a clairement l'intention de saccager tout sur son passage !

- Aaaaaah… Voilà pourquoi le gars il a dit ça !

- Exactement.

- … Mais c'est pas gentil ! Ce sont des ennemis alors !

- Assurément. Sinon pourquoi crois-tu que Zoro serait en train de découper leur navire pour le couler ?!

Pendant une seconde, il ne se passe rien sur le visage du capitaine. Puis, une rage puissante tire ses traits et Luffy s'écrie en se ruant sur le navire ennemi :

- Laissez-en moi !

Robin délaisse son fruit du démon et regarde son capitaine assommer tout ce qui bouge encore, Sanji et Brook compris. Puis, elle le regarde se faire incendier par Nami et elle le voit tenter de négocier le coulage du navire avec Zorro. Lentement, elle reprend le petit papier trouvé un peu plus tôt. Elle relit les quatre règles plus les deux supplémentaires puis, elle retourne la feuille. Elle éclate de rire, laissant la feuille de papier voler au vent, bien loin du fatras du Sunny.

**...**

Au verso, il y avait écrit :

"Quand on subit un abordage digne du grand Gol D. Roger

Règle numéro 1

On réplique. Plus fort, plus puissant, plus rageux, plus plus plus !

Règle numéro 2

On se bat comme des bêtes féroces parce que, c'est bien connu, on ne s'attaque pas au futur Roi des pirates aussi impunément !

Règle numéro 3

Et de toute façon, personne au monde n'est capable de faire un abordage digne du grand Gol D. Roger comme nous le faisons !

Règle numéro 4

Il n'y a pas de règle numéro 4."

* * *

><p><strong>NdZ<strong> Et oui. Quand on est idiot, on l'est jusqu'au bout. Morale de ce chapitre : même si t'es con, t'arrive toujours à faire rire les autres. Oui, je sais, c'est complètement con comme morale mais on s'en fout. Des bisous à tous, bonnes vacances à ceux qui le sont, courage à ceux qui ne le sont pas tout à fait et un mouchoir pour ceux qui sont encore loin d'y être.

Et pour les reviews, c'est juste dessous :)


	104. 103 Dans la tête de

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

Alors, il faut savoir que ce chapitre a été fini d'écrire hier soir à 23h. Je suis sérieuse. Donc, s'il est un peu brouillon et bizarre... on dira que c'est normal, je me suis un peu laissée aller par la deadline. Mais (car il y a un mais) j'ai eu l'idée de ce chapitre hier midi. Du coup, voilà, j'étais, je l'avoue, un peu short. Aussi, j'espère qu'il vous plaira et qu'il vous fera rire parce qu'à la base, ça devait plutôt être un truc calme (enfin... si on peut parler de "calme" pour les mugis...)

_Pause réponse aux reviews_

_Poticman : Merci pour ta review :) Luffy tente de faire ce qu'il arrive de mieux à faire, des conneries. Et ça marche. Bon courage en attendant les vacs !_

Bref, j'vous embête pas plus longtemps.

Enjoy ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Dans la tête de...<strong>

Luffy…

Réveil.

_Oh ! Tiens ! Je suis le seul réveillé ! Super on va pouvoir sauter sur Usopp, puis sur Sanji, puis sur Franky… Ah non, pas Franky, c'est trop dur. Bon. On va sauter sur Zorro ! Ah non, trèèèès mauvaise idée. Sauter sur Zorro, c'est pas cool. Pas cool du tout. Si c'est pour qu'il soit grognon toute la journée, merci bien. Bon. Alors, c'est parti !... Hey mais attendez… Il y a un lit de vide… Mmmh… Brook, présent. Franky, présent. Chopper… Dans le hamac de Zorro. DONC ! Chopper et Zorro, présents. Usopp, présent. Sanji… ?! Sanji, absent. Si Sanji est absent, il est sans doute dans la cuisine. S'il est dans la cuisine…_

- Petit déjeuner ! hurlera-t-il.

Après-midi.

_J'm'ennuie… Oh mais qu'est-ce que j'm'ennuie ! Qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait faire… [voix multiples] Moi ! Je veux aller pêcher ! Nan c'est naze, si on allait plutôt embêter Nami ! Super méga mauvaise idée ! Elle sera de méchante humeur… On a le cerveau qui chauffe. Sinon, on pourrait aller demander à Usopp s'il a des idées de bêtises… ou plutôt de bricolage ! Naaaan, j'déconne on va pas faire du bricolage ! C'est pour les bébés ça. Alors quoi ?! Les gars, on a vraiment le cerveau qui chauffe là. Le dernier arrivé à la balançoire a gagné ! Tricheur ! T'es parti avant le top départ ! Je suis pas un tricheur, môssieur. C'est toi qu'est un tricheur. Moi ? Un tricheur ? Nan mais, tu t'es regardé ! Pas de dispute, ici. Oh et pis toi, ta gueule ! Les gars, je suis sérieux ! On atteint une température interne carrément démentielle là ! Et moi j'veux de la viande. Chef, chef ! Vite ! On est en surchauffe ! J'veux toujours de la viande. Et pourquoi ya des pompiers d'un coup ?! Poooompier, pooooompier ! Ouais ! On fait une bataille d'eau ! STOP les gars, stop ! On va…_

- Aaaaarg ! J'm'ennuie ! hurlera-t-il lorsque son cerveau aura implosé.

Nuit.

_Ohlala ! Mais comment ils font pour s'endormir si vite ! Moi j'arrive pas, j'sais pas pourquoi… [voix multiples] Changez de chaine, ce film est naze. Oh mais si c'était drôle ce jour où on a renversé la bouteille d'encre de chine de Nami sur la nouvelle chemise de Sanji ! J'ai faim, qui a un biscuit ? Pipiiii ! Aaah mais pas sur moi ! Nan mais arrêtez d'hurler, je suis concentré sur ma partie d'échec… Mouahahah, nan mais mort de rire, l'autre il fait son intello ! Geeeenre ! Oh j'ai un pot de peinture ! Je peux customiser tes pions ?! Va te faire voir, débile ! Ne vous coursez pas ainsi, on ne s'entend déjà plus… J'ai toujours faim, y'aurait pas un reste de viande quelque part ?! Oh le con ! Il a pissé dans un pot de fleur ! Nan mais quelle idée d'avoir imaginer un pot de fleur ici aussi. Pas ma faute, celui qu'on a vu à la dernière île était tellement bien. Et dites ! Vous pensez pas qu'on devrait essayer de dormir, non ?! Ah ouais peut-être._

_…_

_J'ai faim._

**…**

Zorro…

Vide total. Au centre, un Zorro minuscule.

_Allons bon. Où est passée ma mémoire, déjà ?! Par là… Par là… Bon. On va dormir en attendant de la retrouver._

Trois heures plus tard.

_Bon. On faisait quoi déjà ?! Ah oui. Ma mémoire. Oula, je sens déjà que ça me lourde. Allons voir, par là… Oh ! Un haltère. Génial, on va pouvoir poursuivre l'entraînement._

Trois heures plus tard.

_Mais qu'est-ce que je fous, bordel ! J'étais à la recherche de quelque chose, mais quoi. Tiens, j'ai faim. Le crétin de cuistot a dû appeler à table… J'espère que Luffy a pas bouffé toute ma part. Bon, bougeons-nous un peu._

Trois heures plus tard.

_Bon sang… Franky a encore changé la salle d'eau de place, j'ai mis un temps fou avant de trouver la douche ! Bon. On va continuer à s'entraîner. Et qu'est-ce que je cherchai déjà ?_

Et il se met en veille, sans rien ajouter.

…

Usopp…

Accueil du cerveau. Un vieux standardiste, pipe béret, tape à une machine une liste intitulée "Des us et coutumes d'Usopp, volume 473"…

_Bonjour et bienvenue dans la partie foisonnante du cerveau. Je vous fais une petite visite ? C'est parti. Ici vous avez le tiroir à idées vierges, celles qui n'ont pas encore été utilisées. Ouvrons en un au hasard. Et voici "un lézard au chocolat" ! Huhuhu, voilà qui promet d'être amusant ! Passons à la seconde salle. Ici, on se trouve dans la salle des bêtises. Là on a "mettre du riz gluant dans les savates de Sanji", là on a "faire un kamishibai avec le rideau de la douche" là-bas, mon préféré : "faire peur à Chopper en s'enduisant de farine pour faire un fantôme". Passons à la suite. Approchez, n'ayez pas peur. J'avoue, c'est un peu bruyant mais c'est normal, c'est l'endroit où se rencontrent les personnalités multiples des diverses histoires d'Usopp. Donc oui, c'est clairement le bordel mais c'est rare d'avoir des disputes. Et au pire, Sniperking est toujours caché quelque part pour séparer les belligérants. On va passer vite, la salle la plus intéressante est juste après. Là, voilà. N'est-elle pas immense ? Nous sommes dans la salle d'archive des histoires inventées par Usopp. Classées par dates, elles sont toutes là. Et là-bas, c'est ma collègue. Oui, elle est un peu étrange avec sa robe rose, ses bottes en caoutchouc et ses lunettes de soleil, mais elle n'est pas méchante. Et puis, elle est très douée. C'est elle qui trouve les histoires quand Usopp en a besoin d'une déjà créée. Elle peut vous trouver n'importe quoi en un temps record ! Voyez. Elle prend des mots qu'elle tape sur sa machine. L'information est envoyée au centre névralgique qui dispache les mots recherchés. Et paf ! L'histoire est retrouvée ! Elle sort de son petit trou et s'envole jusqu'à la bouche. Et voilà. Je vous emmène dans la salle d'écriture. Là, il y a une centaine de stagiaires qui passent leur temps à taper les histoires d'Usopp. C'est un peu du travail à la chaîne mais que voulez-vous… Il faut bien que quelqu'un fasse la basse besogne. Bon. On continue notre visite ?! Sur votre droite, notre salle de pause avec distributeur de nutriments. On en a souvent besoin. Là-bas, c'est la salle de veille, juste ici, c'est le bureau de Sniperking et tout au fond, c'est la pièce secrète de mademoiselle Kaya. Personne n'y a jamais mis les pieds à part le responsable de l'amour, mais il se fait discret. Ensuite, on a la machine à rêves, énorme, n'est-ce pas ? Oula, ne touchez pas à ça ! C'est la mémoire d'Usopp. C'est dangereux. Bref, la visite touche à sa fin, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Au plaisir les jeunes !_

Et Usopp se réveille de sale humeur, il a fait un drôle de rêve cette nuit, d'un troupeau de fans en furie dans sa tête. Flippant.

**…**

Nami…

Assise à son bureau, elle trace ses cartes.

_Et donc, Zorro me doit encore 320 berries. Mais quel abruti, incapable de tenir ses délais. Je vais rajouter quelques 50 berries en plus. Où est mon carnet à dettes… Ah oui, c'est vrai. Dans la salle du trésor ! Lalala ! Allons nager dans mes coffres d'or et… Oh non. Je dois d'abord faire du tri dans les infos de cette carte. Bon sang ! Ça doit faire des jours et des jours que je suis dessus, nous ne dirons pas que c'est à cause des imbéciles présents sur ce navire, hein… Bref. Revenons à cette carte… Voyons voir. Oh ! Mais je pense à quelque chose… Le dessert, ce midi… Il était plein de sucre ! Oula, il va falloir que je crie sur deux ou trois garçons cette après-midi ! Aaaarg et si je prend encore 100 grammes, je ne rentrerai plus dans mon nouveau jean ! Nooon ! Vite ! Allons renifler quelques billets virtuels… Non, Nami, non. Ce n'est pas raisonnable, voyons. Recentre-toi sur ta carte. Robin va encore te faire une réflexion comme quoi "blablabla, tu avances difficilement sur cette carte, blablabla" merci Robin ! Bon. Comment agencer ces données. Mmmh… Voyons voir… (nuisance extérieur) C'est quoi encore que ce bordel de barouf à l'extérieur là ! Je vais me lever (elle se lève), je vais taper des pieds sur le plancher (elle tape des pieds sur le plancher), je vais ouvrir violemment la porte (elle ouvre violemment la porte) et… Oh zut (elle soupire). Ce n'est que Chopper qui passe la serpillère dans le couloir. Nan mais regardez-moi cette petite bouille adorable. Bon, Nami, garde tout de même tes sourcils froncés pour bien lui signifier que tu n'es pas contente. Grrrr. Voilà. Je referme la porte et je continue de travailler. À cette allure là, je n'aurai pas fini avant le dîner… Bon. Concentratiooooooon… Berry… Hey ! À quoi est-ce que je pense là ! Concentration. … Berry berry… Oh et puis merde. Allons prendre l'air et distribuer quelques bosses. Ça ira mieux après._

Au beau milieu de la nuit noire et profonde et effrayante, Nami, toujours assise à son bureau…

_Oooh berry, berry, berry, berry !_

**…**

Sanji…

Le cuisinier est concentré sur sa liste de course.

_"J'aime la galeeeetteuh, savez-vous comment ? Quand elle est bien faites par moi avec une fève dedans ! La la la la lalala lalèreuh ! Il faudra des oignons et des poivrons, mais pas pour la galeeeetteuh. Il faudra de la farine et des œufs"… Euh, est-ce que j'ai des œufs ?... Mmmmh nan, ce goinfre de capitaine les a gobés en guise d'entrée. Bon, poursuivons. "Du rhum, des femmes et d'l'a bière pour le con, bien que pour les femmes, j'en ai d'jà deux à bord, donc du rhum, du vin rouge, de la bière et du jus d'potiron, comme ça les garçons grandiront encore un peu. Oh oh oh oh oh, et ça nous f'ra les pieds !" Mais bon sang, on a repris de la farine à la dernière escale et j'en ai déjà plus. Ne me dites pas qu'Usopp a encore eu une idée de mauvaise blague… Bon. Ensuite ? "Je t'aiiiiiiime ! La crèèèèèèèèmeuh ! En chantilly ou en fromage, la crème je t'aime dans tous tes étaaaaaats !" C'est bon ça, je suis presque prêt pour faire un télé crochet avec Brook. Faudrait que je lui en touche deux mots… Sans que l'autre cornichon le sache parce que sinon, je suis cuit. Bon. J'ai fait l'inventaire des placards. Bien, à présent, faisons le tour de la viande. Saucisson, cuissots, poulet (en quantité), viande de mammouth… Oh. Non. Ça, ça n'existe que dans mes rêves les plus fous… Mes rêves et ceux de Luffy, évidemment. Bref. Allons bon, j'entend encore Nami gueuler, elle peut pas lâcher les p'tits gars deux minutes ?! Elle était tranquille en train de faire ses cartes et c'est quoi son problème ?! Tâchons de ne pas faire attention. Ma liste. Oh ! Il faudrait que je trouve une nouvelle casserole. Parce que… "Au bal ! Au bal casqué ohé ohé ! Elle sent, elle sent, elle sent, le cassoulet ! Elle ne peut paaaaas s'empêcher ohé ohé, de cramé cramé cramé le cassouleeeet ! La casserole, la casserole, puis la poêle, puis la poêle, le fait tout, le fait tout, les machines à sou, les mach…" mais ça n'a rien à voir ! "Si j'avais rouleau, je cognerai Zorro, j'l'étalerai dans un moule et je le ferai cuiiiire" C'est sale. En plus, j'suis sûr que c'est dégueulasse. Bon, je m'égare vraiment…_

Silence intense de réflexion. Et puis…

_"Un jour, leur prince viendra, un jouuur ce sera moiiii !"_

**…**

Chopper…

En pleine concentration.

_Une goutte d'acide puis, de la poudre de verre. Verser lentement dans le tube à essai. Lentement. Len-te-ment._

En plein jeu.

_Yaaaaahaaaa ! Trempoline de barbapapa ! Oué ! Toboggan de sucre d'orge ! Méga giga piscine de chocolat fonduuuu !_

En plein repas.

_Mmh, c'est bon. C'est légèrement salé au début, puis épicé. Sanji a fait mariner les carottes, elles ont un miam bon goût d'herbe. Oh ! Ce truc là-bas à l'air délicieux ! Je devrais me dépêcher avant que Luffy ne pique tout mais, arg ! J'ai pas fini ma bouchée ! J'vais m'étouffer, eurf ! Ouf, heureusement que Robin est là pour m'aider à sécuriser mon assiette. Fiouf. Olala, c'est vraiment archi-délicieux. J'espère que le dessert sera aussi bon. … Ooooh miam ! Le dessert est méga-giga-top-trop-bon-délicieux-de-la-mort-qui-tue. Il faudrait que je le dise à Sanji. Malheureusement, j'ai une trop grande quantité de crème dans la bouche. Ça attendra._

En pleine nuit.

_Saute mouton-chantilly dans un immense bac de crème glacé._

En plein combat.

_Et bam, et paf, et bim paf prout ! Allez ! Dans les dents ! Bien fait pour ta face de rat, vilain pas beau !_

En plein bain.

_Oh non ! Il y a un énorme monstre vert qui attaque le Thousand Sunny ! Heureusement que Chopperman est là pour sauver ses amis ! Yataaaa ! Boum, dégage vilain monstre ! Viouuuuuu, adiooooos !_

En pleine réflexion.

_Je devrais peut-être grandir un peu, non ? Oh oui mais non. Sinon, Robin et Nami ne me regarderont plus avec ce petit air trop adorable qu'elles ont… C'est bon d'être un enfant, hihihi._

**…**

Robin…

Les yeux vides, l'esprit ailleurs, Robin lit, Robin écoute les conversations des autres, Robin sourit en entendant la dernière farce d'Usopp, Robin dort, Robin fait sa douche, Robin mange proprement et calmement, Robin se bat, Robin se repose.

_Voyons. Je me demande ce que donnerait le croisement entre un lama albinos et une autruche du Sud. Je suis certaine que ça pourrait donner un animal adorable. Style, lama bipède ailé pondant des œufs et produisant de la laine. Très intéressant comme concept. Je dois juste trouver les cobayes nécessaires pour tenter l'expérience. Note personnelle : ne surtout pas en parler à Chopper, il serait choqué, huhuhu. J'ai hâte de voir l'horreur que cela pourrait donner…_

Et elle se met à sourire doucement.

**…**

Franky…

Vis, clous, marteau, clé à molette, fer à souder, masque de protection, porte fermée, idées en tête.

_Et c'est qui qui a une super idée et qui va faire une super invention ?! C'est super Franky ! C'est qui qui va mettre une super vis dans ce super trou là ?! C'est super Franky ! On l'applaudit bien fort, ouais ! Ovation, ovation ! Le public se lève, hystérique ! Oh, merci, merci, fallait pas. Mais regardez plutôt ça ! C'est qui qui va tordre cette barre de métal à main nue (ou presque) sans efforts ?! C'est super Franky ! Trop fort ! Oh mon dieu, une femme s'est évanouie dans l'assemblée ! C'est rien, elle a pas pu résister à mon super chaaaarme, oh yeah baby. Ça mérite une chanson ! La foule est en délire alors que super Franky visse à une vitesse folle en chantonnant son titre le plus célèbre "à la jeune femme en fleur qui n'a pas résister au super charme discret du sexy jeune homme". Et ça fait un carton, la foule est en délire, en-dé-li-re ! Et c'est qui qui jongle avec son super marteau comme un dieu ?! C'eeeeeeeest super Franky ! Yahouuuu ! Je suis trop fort, oh yeah, oh yeah ! Baisez-moi les pieds ! Ah non, pardon, ils sont pas très propre, c'est super pas hygiénique. Oh attendez ! Mais… qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! Mais ouais ! C'est une super invention signée super Franky ! Ouuuuuuh yeah ! Je vais de suite allez voir les copains pour leur montrer ça ! Zim zam zoum trallalilalère ! Et attention, on leur sort le grand jeu, la super choré avec les pétards dans les épaules et la chanson qui pète du feu de dieu ! Eeeeet c'est parti ! Boum, c'est qui qui ? C'est super moi !_

Ouverture de la trappe, pétards, musique à fond et choré.

**…**

Brook

Yohoho. Blague de squelette par-ci, culotte en dentelle par-là.

_Je pourrais en faire une symphonie. La symphonie en dentelle de la culotte de Nami. J'imagine déjà les roulements des cymbales alors que les violons montent en puissance en pizzicatos. Et les cuivres qui enflent, enflent, eeeenflent jusqu'à explosion ! Et là, un tutti de tout les dieux ! Avec un triangle, évidemment. Mon capitaine a un rôle essentiel dans mon orchestre. Ou alors, une fugue. Que j'intitulerai, "la fuite des amants désespérés". Une triste histoire d'un pirate et d'un marine. Oh, j'entends déjà la plainte du violon et la réponse de la contrebasse, lancinante, lointaine, comme si le navire était déjà parti. Et une fin, pianissimo. Dans un souffle. Pour laisser l'auditeur sur sa faim. Oh, et j'aimerai aussi faire un ballet ! Oh oui ! Un ballet magnifique, culotte, tutu et compagnie ! Des petits rats interprétants mes aventures. Laboon et la mort de York. Puis, le renouveau ! Des danses colorées, du rouge, du vert, du bleu ! Des explosions, des portés, oui ! Haut, très haut ! Et des sauts, de l'élégance ! Et puis, ma mort. Oh ! J'entends les trompettes du jugement dernier, célébrant les dernières heures du musicien que je suis. Une longue corne de brume ! Et puis, Luffy. À nouveau des couleurs, des portés, des envolées lyriques au violon !... Il faut que j'arrête avec le violon. Oh non ! J'aime troooop le violon ! Oh et pour le final, je fais une apparition, dans mon plus beau costume et je fais… roulement des caisses claires… un superbe 45°, yaaaaah ! Je suis sublime !... Bien, couchons ça sur le papier…_

Brook. Entre ses blagues de squelettes, son esprit (ou ce qu'il en reste) est plein de musique.

_Oh une culotte ! Je devrais aller demander à Sanji si ça ne l'intéresserai pas de faire des échanges dans nos collections…_

Mais bon, il en revient toujours aux mêmes choses…

* * *

><p><strong>NdZ<strong> Voilà. Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous sont fans de ce type de chapitre où chaque perso a son paragraphe. Enfin pouèt. Je souhaite de bonnes vacances à ceux qui y entrent tout juste, encore du bon temps pour ceux qui y sont encore, et du courage pour ceux qui n'y sont pas encore (et beaucoup de courage pour les autres)

Et pour les reviews, c'est juste dessous :)


	105. 104 Rue de la Paix

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

J'ai pas grand chose à dire aujourd'hui, aussi, je ne dirai pas grand chose. "Grand chose" Voilà, c'est dit.

Chapitre spéciale pour **Agathe**, **Lau'** et **Jackie**. Les thèmes étant le monopoly et les jeux de société.

_Pause réponse aux reviews_

_Poeticman : Merci pour ta review et profite bien de tes vacances ^^ Haha oui, Sanji a beaucoup plu la semaine dernière, j'sais pas pourquoi xD Bon courage ;)_

Enjoy ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Rue de la Paix<strong>

Sanji lance les dés. 13. Il avance son pion. Il n'a même pas le temps de poser son pion, Chopper hurle :

- Rudlapé ! Céchémwaaaaaaa !

Le cuisinier soupire en souriant. Il est tombé sur la Rue de la Paix, propriété de Chopper. On ne dira pas que les joueurs présents autour de la table le lui ont gentiment laissé. Le sourire du petit renne vaut bien de laisser filer cette case maîtresse.

- Ok Chopper, j'te dois combien ?

- 600 berries !

- Tout ça ?!

- Oui, oui ! Allez, donne !

À côté de la banque, Nami sourit de tant de naïveté. Sanji soupire, donne un billet de 500 berries et un de 100 berries au petit qui s'empresse de les aligner avec les autres. Puis, souriant, il secoue les dés et les lance sur le plateau. Franky se met à bailler. Il a accepté de jouer plus par ennui qu'autre chose et regarde la partie d'un œil morne. En bout de table, Brook soupire. Il voulait jouer lui aussi, mais comme la dernière fois il a triché en enfournant des billets dans son affro, il a été puni. Chopper avance son petit pion de 15 cases et tombe sur la chance. Il est tout content de demander haut et fort à Nami, la banquière, de lui filer 1000 berries. La navigatrice relie la carte du petit renne avec un air soupçonneux et lui donne son argent. Franky lance les dés, joue et…

- Oh non ! La prison !

- Ouais ! s'écrient Chopper et Sanji.

- Qui est en prison ? hurle Luffy en entrant en trombe dans la pièce.

- Franky, déclare Nami en pointant du doigt le pion du charpentier dans la case "prison".

- Bah… Pourquoi ?! Il a fait quoi ?!

- Il a pas eu la main chanceuse, c'est tout !

Le charpentier fait la moue en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Le capitaine explose de rire et va chercher Usopp pour lui montrer ça. Le sniper arrive au moment ou Nami empoche 3000 berries en tombant sur la case "parc gratuit".

- Toujours aussi chanceuse Nami !

- Et ouais !

- Limite, moi j'aurai pas confiance qu'elle fasse banquière !

- Brook… Tu veux que je t'explose une phalange ou deux ?

- Euh… non… merci… ça ira.

- Alors on fait un jeu ! s'exclame Luffy.

Et il se précipite vers l'armoire destinée aux jeux de société et en sort le Uno. Usopp fait la moue, Brook fait "non" de la tête. Le capitaine sort le destin, la bonne paie, le taxi folie, toujours le même entrain. Puis, il déniche la pépite.

- Ah là les gars ! Vous pouvez pas refuser ! On va jouer à… DOCTEUR MABOULE !

- Ah non ! s'écrie Chopper en lançant les dés. Vous m'attendez pour jouer !… 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 et 8 ! Avenue Henri-Martin.

- Chez moi !

Et, bon joueur, le petit renne donne 350 berries au charpentier. Luffy fait la moue, Usopp s'approche de lui.

- Hé, boude pas. On va bien finir par trouver un jeu. Tiens ! Le jeu de l'oie, ça te tente ?!

- Mouaif. Pas trop. On peut pas plutôt faire un mille cornes ?

- Bornes, Luffy ! Mille bornes ! Et moi ça me va. Brook ?!

- J'arrive ! déclare le squelette en soulevant ses deux mètres osseux de la chaise où il avait posés ses ischions.

Usopp sort les cartes et commence à distribuer. Luffy est assis en tailleur en bout de table et Brook vient prendre place en face du sniper. Ils commencent une partie. Ils ont tous un feu vert et sont déjà en train de se faire des crasses. Le malchanceux du groupe, Usopp, reste bloqué 5 tours avec une limitation à 50 alors que Brook enchaine les bottes !

À la fin de leur première partie, gagnée par Luffy et suivi de très près par Brook, les trois pirates vont jeter un œil à la partie de Monopoly de leurs compères.

- Mais vous avancez à rien ! s'exclame Luffy.

- En fait, on tourne en rond, déclare Sanji en expirant sa fumée de cigarette (chose rare en intérieur).

- Ouah mais c'est naze !

- En fait, c'est plutôt fun, réplique Franky en piochant une carte dans le tas de la caisse de communauté.

- Mais bien sûr, monsieur boudeur !

- Mais si, Nami ! Finalement, j'aime bien ce jeu ! Il est plutôt intéressant.

- Mouais, dis plutôt que ça t'amuse t'extorquer ta navigatrice !

- Ça c'est parce que t'es tombé trois tour d'affilé sur son Avenue Foch ! déclare Chopper en haussant les épaules. Et d'ailleurs, c'est à toi.

Les trois joueurs de mille bornes retournent à leur plateau en soupirant. Ils ont à peine commencé à faire une centaine de kilomètres que Robin entre dans la pièce. Elle sourit doucement, de cet air vaporeux qu'on lui connait bien, et elle s'installe auprès d'Usopp.

- C'est notre deuxième partie, explique le sniper.

- D'accord. Je pourrais jouer avec vous au prochain coup ?

- Oui ! s'exclame Luffy en frappant des pieds. Et si Zorro ramène ses fesses, on fera un Uno.

- D'accord, répliquent ses compagnons.

Autour du Monopoly, les billets commencent à s'entasser mais la banque fournit toujours. Et ils se sont promis de la vider intégralement. Alors, ils continuent. Sanji tombe sur la case prison, Chopper juste après lui, Nami fait un coup de maître en feintant Franky. Elle était chez lui mais il n'en a rien vu, trop obnubilé par le fait de narguer Chopper et Sanji prisonniers en dandinant les fesses.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvre et Zorro entre. Il baille. Une fois. Deux fois. Il regarde le jeu de mille bornes par-dessus l'épaule d'Usopp, s'amuse de voir Luffy bloqué par une crevaison ET une limitation de vitesse. Puis, le bretteur se place derrière Chopper et observe les tas de billets des joueurs. Le petit renne lève la tête vers son ami et se met à sourire de son petit air à croquer.

- T'as vu comment j'suis riche.

- Ouais, ouais, je vois. C'est bien. Profites-en. Parce qu'avec Nami, c'est rare.

- Tu as dit quelque chose à ma Nami chérie, concombre de mer !

- Ouais. Et je le pensais vraiment.

- Je vais te frapper, Zorro ! réplique la navigatrice !

- Non ! s'exclame Luffy. Il va venir faire une partie de Uno avec nous.

Le silence tombe. Le sourire du capitaine est immense. Zorro soupire et s'approche.

- Hé ! s'exclame Franky. Luffy, c'est pas parce que t'es le big boss à bord que tu dois t'octroyer le droit de t'asseoir sur la table.

L'intéressé regarde le charpentier avec un regard de poisson mort. Franky se lève et tend son index.

- Descend de là, stupide macaque !

Luffy soupire en faisant claquer ses lèvres et se laisse glisser sur la chaise la plus proche. Zorro s'assied en face de Robin qui mélange le jeu de carte.

Après trois parties, toutes inexplicablement gagnées par Robin, Luffy se lasse.

- Chopper ! On fait un Docteur Maboule ?!

- Mais on n'a pas fini !

- Ouais mais là, j'en ai ma claque ! soupire Nami.

- Et moi, je voudrais bien jouer aux petits chevaux, déclare Franky.

Sanji sourit, se lève et déclare :

- Et bien, je propose de faire une pause. Je mets les dés devant moi puisque c'est mon tour et chacun va faire un autre jeu. Pendant ce temps, je vais préparer un petit goûter.

- Oh ouais ! s'écrient d'une même voix Usopp, Chopper et Luffy.

Le cuisinier disparaît dans son antre et Franky sort le jeu de petits chevaux, interrogeant du regard ses compagnons en secouant la boîte. Robin lui fait signe de s'installer en face d'elle. Chopper installe le Docteur Maboule directement par terre. Usopp et Luffy s'installent autour et Brook se greffe innocemment, croisant ses immenses jambes en tailleur. Zorro ramasse le Uno puis se met aux petits chevaux avec Nami, Robin et Franky. Il prend les verts… parce qu'il ne restait plus que ça.

Sanji revient juste pour voir Nami gagner et sert thés et cafés. Robin s'approche du jeu au sol. Chopper est assez adroit pour un gars qui se traine deux gros sabots. Luffy est très désordonnés et la machine ne fait que de biper. Usopp fait preuve d'une si grande concentration qu'il sursaute à chaque bip. Brook est hilare. Le squelette est lui aussi très agile de ses doigts et fait presque de l'ombre à Chopper. Sanji apporte un petit plateau de biscuit que les garçons avalent en continuant leur jeu stupide. Puis, une fois que tout le monde est servi, il demande qui veut jouer au destin avec lui. Nami fait la moue mais Robin est enchantée ! Elle entraine Brook et aussi Zorro, parce que sinon, il allait faire la sieste.

- Ah mais nan ! Pas ce jeu pourri !

- La ferme, cornichon ! Il est très bien mon jeu.

- Mais oui, mais oui, soupire Robin. Bon, Zorro. Tu ne vas pas passer ta journée à dormir. Fais un effort et vient jouer. Tu verras, ça peut être drôle.

Franky regarde ses compères s'installer un peu plus loin. Il boit son cola à la bouteille puis regarde Nami qui trempe des petits biscuits dans sa tasse de thé.

- Dis-voir, ma jolie. Ça te dit une petite dame ?

- Pourquoi pas.

- Avec un gage à la clé ? interroge le charpentier en levant un sourcil, le sourire carnassier.

La navigatrice grince des dents dans un étrange sourire.

- Soyons fous !

Et ils s'affrontent aux dames pendant que Luffy continue de faire hurler le pauvre patient du Docteur Maboule.

Une heure plus tard, après que Sanji ait amoureusement nommée "Nami" sa femme et après qu'il ait eut Albert, Siegfried, Léontine, Jeanne et Karl, les jumeaux adoptés, comme enfants, après que Zorro ait refusé de se marier mais qu'il n'a finalement pas eu le choix, après qu'il se soit disputé avec Sanji pour cause de prénom de femme, après que Robin n'ait eu aucun enfant sans regret, après que Brook ait préféré faire sa vie avec un bonhomme bleu parce que : " un bonhomme rose dans une voiture rouge, c'est pas terrible comme association de couleur", après que Zorro se soit retrouvé au chômage et que Brook ait changé cinq fois de carrière et autant de salaire, après que Robin soit tombée sur la case "vous êtes grands-parents", les joueurs de Monopoly reprennent leurs places. Nami sera, au passage, obligée de faire le tour du navire en sous-vêtement, sous la pluie. Et oui, les gages donnés par Franky sont toujours aussi puérils… Usopp tient absolument à faire un Destin (pour se marier avec Kaya et placer les prénoms Célestine, Aliénor et Maximilien pour ses enfants). Robin refait une partie de bonne grâce, Brook aussi. Zorro soupire et s'installe à la bataille avec Luffy.

Une bataille interminable qui les mène jusqu'à tard dans la nuit… Tout comme la partie de Monopoly qui continue même après avoir épuisé les ressources de la banque. Il se créé une sorte de trafic d'emprunt très complexe que Nami tient à la perfection. Mais comme au bout du compte, c'est elle qui gagne, ses camarades en concluront qu'elle a certainement fait du détournement de faux billet de banque. Même pour les jeux, elle est intraitable !

* * *

><p><strong>NdZ<strong> Zuzu est de pas très bonne humeur aujourd'hui, alors Zuzu vous salue bien bas, m'sieur dames, en vous disant à la semaine prochaine pour de nouvelles aventures !


	106. 105 Le concours de pêche

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

Aujourd'hui, un petit chapitre (petit... cetteuh blagueuh) pour **Plume de Zèbre** qui m'avait réclamé un concours de pêche. Bon, j'avoue que, comme ils passent beaucoup de temps à pêcher sur ce navire, il fallait faire ça de façon neuve et fraîche. Aussi, j'espère que ce petit chapitre (petit... Zuzu's joke) vous semblera original.

_Pause réponse aux reviews_

_Poeticman : Merci pour ta review. Et oué. Tu deviens aussi malade qu'elle... Mais ça à l'air assez fun dans ta tête x)_

Enjoy ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Le concours de pêche<strong>

Il est 5h. Le soleil se lève doucement, baillant ses premiers rayons dorés sur les eaux calmes de Grand Line. L'océan scintille de tous ses membres en s'étirant paresseusement sous la caresse de ce ciel matinal et serein.

- Le temps parfait pour organiser un concours de pêche, songe le sniper en haut de la vigie.

Il sort de sa poche un carnet et un crayon et rédige un cours message à l'intention de ses amis, qu'il accroche à l'aide d'une punaise sur la porte de la cuisine avant de retourner à son poste faire sa nuit. Ce message dit :

"Aujourd'hui, grand concours de pêche sur le Sunny ! Celui ou celle qui rapporte le plus gros poisson avant le coucher du soleil gagne le droit de choisir le DVD de ce soir !"

.

Lorsque Sanji se réveille, il voit le soleil filtrer derrière le rideau. Un sourire vient étirer ses lèvres et ses yeux encore ensommeillés. Cette journée promet d'être belle. Il s'étire sans bruit, observe ses compagnons qui dorment (et bavent) encore puis, il se lève, enfile un bermuda et un tee-shirt et sort de la chambre, ses mocassins à la main. Une fois dehors, il inspire l'air à plein poumon et sort son paquet de cigarette de sa poche. Il glisse une clope entre ses lèvres, chausse ses mocassins et se dirige vers son lieu de prédilection en levant le nez vers la vigie. Il sait que c'est Usopp qui est là-haut mais il ne voit pas ta tignasse dépasser.

- Tsssss… On parie combien que l'idiot s'est empaffé ?

Regardant la mer, il pose la main sur la poignée de la cuisine puis, détourne la tête en ouvrant la porte. Il entre dans son antre en souriant comme un gosse puis, il stoppe nette sa marche et regarde le papier affiché sur le battant de bois qu'il lit d'un air concerné. Un grand sourire envahit son visage. Il se dirige vers sa cuisine et allume sa cigarette depuis la gazinière. Une fois féminine s'exclame dans son dos :

- Un concours de pêche ? En voilà une bonne idée…

Sanji détourne la tête en expirant la fumée.

- Bonjour, jolie Robin !

- Bonjour, Sanji. C'est de toi cette affiche ? Ce n'est pourtant pas ton écriture… On dirait plutôt…

- Celle d'Usopp ? demande le cuisinier en désignant de l'index la vigie.

L'archéologue sourit.

- Celle d'Usopp en effet.

Sanji casse deux œufs qu'il fait frire sur une poêle. Il met la cafetière en route tandis que Robin entre dans la pièce, préparant la table de ses mains multiples. Laissant les œufs cuire à feu doux, le cuisinier déniche un stylo et rajoute sur l'affichette du sniper :

"Chaque concurrent doit présenter un spécimen qui sera mangé au dîner, voir avec le cuistot pour les détails culinaires"

Robin rit doucement en voyant ce commentaire.

- Je peux ? demande-t-elle en sortant une main désignant le stylo.

- Assurément, Robin d'amour. Je prépare tes toasts.

- Merci.

Et l'archéologue d'ajouter :

"Les proies attrapées et ne dépassant pas les 30 cm devront être relâchées"

Elle repose le stylo à sa place initiale et déguste ses œufs qui viennent juste d'arriver.

À peine 5 minutes plus tard, Franky fait une entrée triompétante dans la cuisine :

- Salut les coupains ! Comment ça boume ce matin ? Est-ce que vous avez…

Il ne termine pas sa phrase, lisant attentivement l'affichette sur la porte en se frottant le menton de sa petite main. Pendant une poignée de seconde, il reste stoïque puis, un large sourire fend son visage de cyborg et il s'exclame :

- Ça c'est une suuuper idée ! Je reconnais bien là Usopp mon p'tit pote ! Vous avez déjà lancé vos lignes ?

- Pas encore, souffle Sanji. Sinon, tu n'aurais pas ton cola de p'tit dej tout frais.

- Oooh, ça c'est super super ! Et toi Robin ?

- Bien sûr ! déclare l'archéologue, le nez plongé dans un livre et la tartine de pain beurré plongé dans le café. Les premiers arrivés sont les mieux servis.

- Attend voir que je sorte ma nouvelle arme, Robin, et tu reviendras sur tes paroles !

- Nous verrons…

Franky éclate de rire en débouchant son cola du matin, tout fraîchement sorti du frigidaire où il a passé la nuit.

- Aaaaah ! soupire le cyborg. Par-fait ! Bon, je l'avale en vitesse et je file en bas. Je dois avoir des aquariums inutiles. Ne reste qu'à vérifier qu'ils ne sont pas trop petits et chacun pourra avoir son récipient à poisson pour le concours.

Une demi-heure plus tard, alors que Chopper et Nami ont presque terminé leur petit déjeuner et que Robin sort tout juste de la douche, Franky remonte des cales avec les neuf aquariums, prêts à accueillir leurs gros poissons. Le cyborg interroge l'archéologue du regard lorsque celle-ci revient dans la cuisine.

- Ça mord ?

- Pas encore mais je garde espoir.

- Personne n'a prévenu Luffy ? demande Nami.

On lui répond que non pendant que Chopper aspire à grand bruit les dernières gouttes de chocolat chand dans son bol.

- Il le saura bien assez vite, soupire Sanji en tirant doucement sur une cordelette sortant d'un des hublots de la cuisine.

Il a fabriqué un système avec une clochette pour pouvoir surveiller sa pêche et cuisiner en même temps. Malin le cuistot. Nami le regarde avant de lâcher un gros bâillement. Chopper la regarde, l'air intrigué puis, il déclare, malicieux :

- Si t'es fatiguée, tu devrais retourner te coucher.

- Et laisser aux autres toutes les zones de pêches du navire ?! Crève.

Elle se lève et file à la salle de bain, se demandant si elle doit mettre son maillot de bain ou si elle prend une robe. Le petit renne la regarde faire puis, il fixe Robin et Franky.

- Elle peut pas gagner, elle a aucune patience à la pêche, elle est trop nulle.

- Ah parce que tu penses que t'es plus fort qu'elle, p'tit gars ?

- Assurément. Moi, avec Luffy, Usopp et Brook, on a un sacré entraînement.

- Entraînement de quoi ? demande une voix chantante dans leur dos.

Aussitôt, Sanji relève le nez de son livre de cuisine de poisson, sourit et allume le feu sous la poêle pour préparer au nouveau venu les œufs brouillés qu'il aime tant. Chopper se met debout sur sa chaise et s'exclame :

- Bonjour Brook ! Regarde ce qu'il y a d'écrit sur la porte.

Le squelette tourne la tête, lit l'affichette, éclate de rire de son "yohoho" habituel puis, il demande :

- Le gagnant aura-t-il le droit de regarder sous la jupe de Robin ou Nami ?

Pour toute réponse, il se prend une savonnette en pleine tête. À l'autre bout du navire, Nami, nue sous sa serviette de bain, hurle que ça n'a aucun rapport avec le concours de pêche. Brook rit et s'installe à table, priant pour que Sanji ne rate pas ses œufs. Robin sort s'occuper de sa ligne et, surtout, de son roman. Chopper se préoccupe de trouver de bons appâts en faisant une mixture de son invention : fientes de mouette, blattes écrasées et vinaigre. Tout simplement dégoutant.

Lorsque Luffy se lève, il file en cuisine car son ventre fait plus de bruit qu'un marteau piqueur tentant de fendre du béton armé. Personne se garde bien de lui faire lire l'affiche punaisée sur la porte. Le capitaine est en train d'engloutir son treizième toast lorsque le bretteur entre dans la cuisine.

- B'jour…

- Salut tête de mousse.

- Oh toi… La ferme. Me cherche pas des noises dès le matin.

Sanji sourit en essuyant le bol du petit médecin dans un torchon tout propre.

- Chalut Joro ! crache Luffy. Bien gormi ?

- Mouaif. Si toi et Franky n'aviez pas fait un concert de barrissements cette nuit ça aurait été mieux.

- Sérieux ? s'étonne le cuisinier. J'ai rien entendu.

- Oh ! Guéjolé mais ku comprend, on est koujours chuper chyncros avech Franky !

- Ouais, ouais, je sais mais là, c'était ultra agaçant.

Le capitaine éclate de rire à s'étouffer. Oui, le mot "agaçant" dans la bouche du bretteur sonne plutôt faux.

- Et gui, Joro ! T'onfékoi achourguoui ?

- J'sais pas, débrouille-toi, t'es assez grand pour t'occuper tout seul, non ?

- Chichi, mais chevoulaischavoir chi tu avais des zidéesdecheux… Chuste aucazou Uchopp, Tsssopper et moi on s'ennuirait.

- Tsss, soupire le bretteur.

Essuyant un verre, le cuisinier observe cette improbable conversation, fasciné. Luffy termine ses vingt toasts matinaux, avale ses trois verres de jus d'orange, s'essuie la bouche sur le revers de sa manche et saute au sol.

- Merci pour le p'tit dej, Sanji !

- Ya pas d'quoi. Et oublie pas tes dents sinon Chopper va te tirer les oreilles.

- Oué oué, t'inquièèèète.

Il sort de la cuisine en courant. Il passe la porte et s'arrête net. Il fait marche arrière, analyse la chose inconnue accrochée sur la porte, se penche en avant, étudie l'écriture d'Usopp, tente de comprendre le message en plissant les yeux.

- Zorro ?

- Ouais, quoi.

- Viens voir ça.

Le bretteur met sa tartine dans sa bouche, son croissant dans la poche et prend sa tasse de café tiède. Il prend place à côté de son capitaine et lit en même temps que lui.

- D'après toi, "le plus gros poisson"… ça peut-être un requin ?

- J'imagine.

- Et "celui ou celle"… ça peut-être moi ?

- Tout à fait.

- Et "détails culinaires", ça veut dire que ça va être bon ?

- Sans doute.

- Mmmmh…

Le silence s'éternise une seconde.

- Zorro ?

- Ouaip ?

- T'as un stylo ?

Le bretteur enfonce la main dans sa poche et en sort un marqueur rouge. Pourquoi était-il là ? Personne ne le sait. Luffy le débouche et rajoute sur la feuille :

"Le propriétère du plu peti (poison) (poiçon) poisson devra lèsser sa par a son kapitaine !"

Le sourire immense, Luffy rebouche le marqueur rouge, le tend à Zorro et se précipite sur le pont en hurlant que la figure de proue lui appartient. Le bretteur soupire. Essuyant trois couteaux d'un coup, Sanji s'approche. Il soupire de désespoir en voyant l'ajout de Luffy. Les deux hommes échangent un coup d'œil puis, Zorro rajoute, avec le même marqueur rouge :

"Blague de capitaine"

Sanji éclate de rire et Zorro gagne la vigie pour son premier entraînement du jour.

**...**

En milieu de matinée, alors que personne n'avait entendu le capitaine depuis son réveil, Luffy fait soudainement un tour du navire, histoire de vérifier l'avancée du concours de pêche. Les aquariums de Zorro, Usopp et Franky sont vides. Pour Zorro, ça s'explique puisque le bretteur est encore en train de s'entraîner à dormir à la vigie. Pour Usopp, le pauvre a eu une si petite nuit qu'il dort contre le bastingage, loupant le magnifique spectacle du soleil se réverbérant sur les eaux calmes de Grand Line. Chopper est d'ailleurs le seul à en profiter parce que Brook assis à ses côtés est plus occupé par son dernier catalogue de lingerie fine que par le paysage. Concernant Franky, Luffy trouve étonnant que son super cyborg n'ait encore rien ramené. Il part donc à sa recherche et le trouve, installé dans les cales à bidouiller un petit quelque chose qui ne ressemble à rien.

- C'est parce que c'est pas terminé, Luffy ! Ne dis pas c'est moche alors que j'ai à peine commencé ! Bon, j'imagine que t'as pas quitté ton poste pour venir me casser les pieds…

- Ah non ! Je voulais savoir pourquoi ton aquarium était vide.

- Parce que j'ai pas encore trouvé la bonne bestiole. C'est tout.

- Ah ?... Ah.

Et le capitaine s'en retourne à sa figure de proue. En passant derrière les filles, il voit Robin sortir de l'eau un magnifique poisson scintillant. La jeune femme le manipule avec précaution, bien que la bestiole en question gigote dans tous les sens. Elle la place dans l'aquarium avec sa précédente proie, constate qu'elle est plus petite et la relance à l'eau. Chopper s'exclame :

- Merci madame ! C'est ce qu'il a dit.

- Et bien, soupire Nami. Celui-ci est poli. Chopper ? Tu peux pas demander aux grosses bêbêtes de venir mordre chez moi ?

- Non, c'est de la triche.

Robin relance son hameçon en poursuivant sa lecture. Brook tourne une page de son magazine en remuant d'une main absente sa canne à pêche. Usopp s'éveille en sursaut.

- Uh ? Quelqu'un a piqué mon sandwich ?

Chopper se tourne vers lui, étonné. Il réfléchit une seconde et réplique :

- Mmmh non, pas que je sache.

Nami se met à rire derrière sa main, trouvant l'attitude du petit renne trop adorable. Sa canne ploie, elle tire dessus mais le poisson s'échappe. La navigatrice laisse échapper un juron.

- À table ! s'écrie Sanji au même instant.

Zorro descend de son perchoir, Luffy passe en courant comme un obus, Franky remonte des cales et Usopp se réveille vraiment.

Après le déjeuner, Zorro remonte sur son perchoir, Luffy sur le sien, Franky file à nouveau dans son trou et Usopp s'exclame :

- Je parie que je vais pêcher un poisson-sandwich !

- Un quoi ?! demande Nami.

- Mais ça n'existe pas !

- Il ne faut pas croire tes encyclopédies, Chopper. Le poisson-sandwich est très rares mais il me semble me souvenir qu'il en nage… et bien exactement là où nous trouvons !

- Haaaaan ?! C'est pas vrai ! s'écrie le renne en trépignant.

Nami grince des dents.

- Mais bien sûr que c'est pas vrai.

- Nami, souffle Brook. Ne le dit pas trop fort, il serait de mauvais goût de froisser notre jeune ami aujourd'hui.

La rousse approuve de la tête avant de regarder l'eau transparente au pied de sa ligne en soupirant. Robin caresse du bout des doigts le long poisson qui tourne en rond dans son bocal tandis que Brook tente une nouvelle technique de pêche. Il fait un nœud coulant au bout de sa ficelle et l'accroche au bout de son violon. Puis, le squelette se met à jouer une douce mélodie, supposant sans mal que les poissons sont des animaux mélomanes. Intrigués par cette musique, Luffy s'approche, Franky remonte des cales, Zorro ouvre la fenêtre de la vigie et Sanji celle de la cuisine. L'air est si beau que les sourires fleurissent sous le soleil magnifique de cette délicieuse après-midi.

Soudain, il n'y a plus de musique, plus rien du tout. Brook est debout sur le pont, son archet dans la main droite et… pas de violon dans la main gauche. Un petit "plouf" se fait entendre suivi d'un silence. Il existe, en effet, des poissons mélomanes…

- Mon violooooon ! hurle le squelette en se jetant à la flotte.

- Mais quel con ! s'écrie Zorro en plongeant depuis son perchoir.

Chopper est déjà en train de paniquer, tournant en rond comme un demeuré. Usopp lance sa ligne en direction de ses deux amis. Évidemment, le musicien a coulé à pic. Aussi, lorsque Zorro le sort de l'eau, il est à la limite de l'inconscience. Le sniper remonte son compère à l'aide de sa formidable canne pêche qui enroule le fil toute seule. Lorsque Brook expire sur le plancher, Usopp s'exclame :

- Wow ! Belle bête ! Je crois que je vais gagner le concours avec ça !

- Crève ! déclare Sanji en écrasant du talon la tête du sniper. Tes compagnons de bord ne sont PAS des poissons !

- Oh. Dommage.

Le médecin ranime le squelette qui se réveille en se tortillant dans tous les sens.

- Il a des convulsions ! hurle Chopper. Il est en train de mourir !

- Quoiiiii ? hurle Luffy.

Zorro s'accroche au bastingage pour se hisser à bord. Il sort un poisson de son dos, évalue sa taille et le relance à la flotte en haussant les épaules. Trop petit, il ne battrait même pas celui du crétin de cuistot. Sur le plancher du Sunny, Chopper s'affaire autour de Brook qui est de plus en plus agité.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il nous fait bon sang ? demande Sanji.

Et soudain, Brook éclate de rire.

- … quoi ?

Chopper ne pige plus rien du tout. Alors, Brook se dresse sur ses deux jambes et extirpe de sa cage thoracique un bébé requin scie qui était en train de lui chatouiller les cotes.

- Vous comprenez, je suis tellement chatouilleux, yohohoho !

Et chacun retourne à sa ligne. Sauf Zorro qui retourne s'entraîner et Franky qui retourne s'enfermer.

**.**

Quelques heures plus tard, des remous se font sentir près de la ligne d'Usopp. Le sniper tire, buffle, sue, hurle, crie, tire à nouveau, manque de tomber à l'eau, récite une prière à des dieux qui n'existent pas, tire encore et sort de l'eau un gros thon doré qui émerveille aussitôt les pupilles de Sanji et les papilles de Luffy. Usopp nargue ses amis qui sont totalement insensibles à ses moqueries. Sauf Nami. Pour une raison inconnue au bataillon, la navigatrice est soudainement jalouse de cette belle prise. Robin laisse couler et continue son passionnant roman.

Un peu plus tard, Sanji appelle au goûter. Goûter qui est très vite avalé. Il faut dire aussi que, en plein milieu de la collation, le navire est secoué par un immense banc de sardine. Une sardine, c'est pas très gros. En effet. Mais un banc de sardine coursé par un banc de requins blancs, c'est nettement plus intéressant. Surtout pour un concours de pêche. Malheureusement pour les pirates, aucune bête ne mord à l'hameçon et les promesses de victoire filent sous la coque du Sunny. Usopp rappelle à ses compères que son thon est toujours le plus gros du navire et Luffy grogne.

- Ouais, ouais, on va l'savoir…

Une demi-heure avant que le soleil ne se noie dans la mer, Franky débarque sur le pont en s'étirant.

- Alors, les p'tits potes, ça mord dur ?

- Pas vraiment, soupire Nami.

- On n'a rien vu passer depuis un moment, ajoute Brook.

- Mais moi j'ai pêché un crabe ! s'écrie le renne. Il s'appelle Chouchou-carabine et je l'ai mis dans l'aquarium avec Salsa-baby et Fraise-Tagada.

Robin signale au charpentier que Salsa-baby et Fraise-Tagada sont l'huître et l'écrevisse attrapées dans la matinée. Chopper tout content, surveille sa ligne en battant des pieds. Luffy est tellement calme qu'on croirait qu'il s'est endormi. Franky pose ses deux grosses mains sur le bastingage et regarde le soleil. Il n'a rien pêché de la journée et le temps imparti au concours est presque écoulé. Sifflotant un petit air de son invention, le charpentier s'éloigne vers la poupe. Au moment où il disparaît de la vue de ses amis, Zorro descend de la vigie, baillant comme une baleine, et se dirige vers l'arrière du navire.

- Tu vas où comme ça, Zorro, grince la navigatrice d'un air accusateur.

- Bah quoi ? soupire l'interpelé. J'vais à la douche.

- Avec une corde ? interroge Robin en désignant du doigt la grosse corde que porte le bretteur.

- Bah… Ouais, réplique-t-il un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

Robin considère une seconde l'information et se replonge dans son livre alors que tous ses camarades autour se mettent à murmurer que Zorro est vraiment bizarre ce soir.

À peine une minute plus tard, une énorme secousse en provenance de la poupe fait trembler le Sunny. Alertés, tous les pirates filent à l'arrière en courant. Ils trouvent Franky et Zorro, armés jusqu'au bout des ongles pour l'un et armé jusqu'aux dents pour l'autre.

- La victoire est à moi ! s'écrie Franky. J'ai toujours été très chanceux à ces jeux là !

- Ok. Tu prends lequel ?!

- Lance une pièce. Si c'est face, je prends celui de droite, si c'est pile…

- Celui de gauche, j'ai pigé.

Le bretteur lance une pièce, la rattrape et la pose sur son avant-bras. C'est face. Les deux hommes changent de place.

- Okay, p'tit gars. À nous deux.

- Je suis sûr que la gauche me portera chance, grogne Zorro.

- Rêve, mec !

Et Franky utilise un énorme bazzoka armé d'un harpon qu'il lance droit devant lui. Zorro se lance à l'eau, accroché à une corde qu'il a sécurisée au bastingage du navire, et se met à nager droit devant lui.

- Mais… Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ? demande Luffy en se juchant sur les épaules d'Usopp pour mieux voir.

- Aucune idée, soupire Robin. Mais ils sont sérieux.

En effet. Ils sont très sérieux. Soudain, à l'horizon, deux énormes formes se dévoilent, deux immenses silhouettes dont les peaux écailleuses brillent sous le soleil couchant.

- Ne me dites pas que…

Nami n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase, deux énormes monstres marins sortent de l'eau. Celui le plus à droite a un harpon planté dans le front et, sur le dos de celui le plus à gauche, un petit bretteur joue au rodéo, ses lames à la main. Après dix minutes de lutte, les deux monstres expirent, sur le plancher du Sunny. Le soleil se couche à l'horizon, Usopp frappe de toutes ses forces sur une grosse cloche.

- Fin du concours ! Que tous les participants apportent leur bête !

- Tu te sens pas trop ridicule ? demande Sanji.

- Oh si, un peu. Mais, avec mon thon, j'ai bon espoir d'obtenir la médaille de bronze !

Le cuisinier approuve en ajoutant :

- Et puis, le thon est toujours meilleur que ces grosses bestioles répugnantes.

- Bien dit !

Les deux amis frappent leurs deux poings l'un contre l'autre et les poissons sont comparés. Pendant que Robin et Luffy aident Franky et Zorro à mesurer leurs bestiaux, Chopper, Brook et Nami vont chercher des lampions. C'est que, s'ils veulent manger ce soir, il va falloir s'occuper d'évider les monstres. Lorsque Luffy pose ses deux pieds sur le plancher, il s'exclame :

- 5 mètres 20 pour Zorro ! Et toi Robin ?

L'archéologue soupire en souriant doucement.

- 5 mètres 37. Désolée Zorro, tu es numéro 2.

Franky exulte de joie et le bretteur, bon joueur, le félicite d'une tape dans le dos. Après les deux monstres du charpentier et du sabreur, vient le superbe thon d'Usopp puis, l'anguille de Robin, suivi de très près par l'étrange crevette géante de Sanji. Puis, il y a les poissons de Nami, Brook et Chopper. Et enfin, le plus petit poisson est celui de Luffy.

- Finalement, déclare Sanji à Zorro alors que les deux hommes sont en train de s'éclabousser de viscère de poiscaille. Luffy, il avait raison lorsqu'il disait que le propriétaire du plus petit poisson donnera sa part à son capitaine.

Le bretteur éclate de rire, il avait oublié ce détail.

- T'as raison ! Il est un peu visionnaire, notre capitaine.

- Ouaip.

- Visionnaire, mais aussi désespérément stupide.

- Comme tu l'dis…

**...**

Ce soir là, ils font un festin de poisson ! Sushi, sachimi, beurre-blanc, panure et arrêtes sont au rendez-vous ! Et ils dégustent tout ça devant une comédie musicale complètement débile diffusée sur grand écran façon cinéma… Pirate de luxe, c'est moi qui vous l'dit !

* * *

><p><strong>NdZ<strong> Je voulais mettre des mots barrés, mais j'ai pas réussit à le faire... C'est nuuuuuleuh. Bref, j'espère ça vous a plu et bon dimanche à tous !

Et pour les reviews, c'est juste dessous :)


	107. 106 La punition de Luffy

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

Aujourd'hui, un petit chapitre pour _Poeticman_, parce que c'est vrai que Luffy a beau être le capitaine, il tient quand même une sacrée couche de conneries... Et que se passe-t-il quand on n'est pas sage ? Ouaip. Punition.

_Pause réponse aux reviews_

_Poeticman : Merci pour ta review ! La photo est très réussie ;) Oh et aujourd'hui, voici un cadeau !_

_Umi (oué parce que je vais pas mettre "à ma Poilute adorée"… ah bah si, trop tard…) : Merci pour ta review (même si tu le savais déjà) Je sais pas c'est quoi cet accent chelou que t'as pris, mais bon. J'avoue, j'étais plus inspirée. Mais ça commence à revenir (ô joie) Comment Franky & Zorro ont-ils su ?! Ma foi… J'en sais rien !_

_Madou : Merci pour tes reviews, dont la double ! Ca me fait grave plaisir ! Et tu me fais trop rire avec Sanji ^^ J'espère que ton clavier n'a pas fini noyé dans ta bave, jeune fille ! Et j'ai été méchante avec Chopper… parce que j'en avais marre de tout le temps lui donner la place du petit mignon animal. Voilà._

Enjoy ;)

* * *

><p><strong>La punition de Luffy<strong>

Il avait osé. Personne au monde n'imaginerait cet affront possible. Et pourtant, Luffy l'a fait. Il a énervé Robin jusqu'au point de non retour.

Résultat des courses, le capitaine est puni. Oui, oui. Puni. Sur son propre navire…

**.**

En frottant à l'aide d'un balai brosse le sol de la bibliothèque, Luffy se dit que si son grand-père ou ses amis adverses étaient là, ils rigoleraient bien de lui. Il marmonne dans ses moustaches des incantations maléfiques à base de gros mots bien inutile contre l'archéologue. Oui, Luffy est puni, il doit s'occuper de la bibliothèque pendant 24 heures, non stop. Raide. Surtout quand on s'appelle Luffy et que cela fait plus de trois heures qu'on n'a rien avalé.

Le capitaine essore la serpillère en grognant. Il jette l'eau sale par la fenêtre, arrose sans prétention le sniper qui passait dessous mais ça, c'est pas vraiment utile de le préciser, puis, il prend le produit à vitre et entreprend de laver les carreaux.

En soupirant, il postillonne sur l'un d'eux qu'il vient juste de terminer et doit tout recommencer. Il sait que Robin guette ses moindres faits et gestes. En plus, il commence à avoir sacrément faim. Luffy fait pshit-pshit avec le produit sur la vitre, il passe le torchon de haut en bas, de bas en haut, de gauche à droite, de droite à gauche… Pour rire, sur la dernière fenêtre, il souffle sur la vitre pour faire de la buée et écrit "caca prout" avec son doigt. Puis, il observe son œuvre d'art pendant un bon quart d'heure avant d'effacer et de recommencer l'opération mais en écrivant sa merveilleuse et poétique phrase à l'envers afin que ses compagnons de bord puissent profiter de son verbe raffiné et de ses vers imaginatifs. Il lui faut recommencer trois fois car quand ce n'est pas le 'r' qui est à l'envers, c'est le 'c' ou le 'p'. Ça finit par lui prendre le chou ! En deux coups de pshit et trois coups de torchons, la vitre brille et Luffy ne parle plus ni de caca ni de prout. Il s'essuie le front en se demandant s'il peut demander une collation à présent. Mais le regard froid de Robin sur le mur du fond lui répond 'non' sans même avoir entendu la question. Alors, le capitaine soupire et poursuit son ménage.

Luffy chausse deux espèces de chaussons avec un torchon dessus. Robin lui a expliqué que ça sert à cirer le parquet et qu'il faut l'utiliser avec le bon produit. Comme il y a beaucoup de produits dans la pièce, Luffy hésite un instant. Heureusement, Robin a ajouté des petits messages sur les tubes. Ainsi, Luffy est certain de ne pas se tromper lorsqu'il empoigne l'aérosol "cirage sol" et qu'il en asperge allègrement le plancher.

- Oups, se dit-il pour lui-même.

Quitte à briller, autant le faire bien. Il se dit ça pour se motiver. Mais au premier pas, son pied glisse et Luffy manque de terminer le nez dans le cirage. Il se met donc à patiner, se payant les murs et les tables au passage.

De bim en ouille, le parquet cesse de glisser. Luffy entreprend donc l'étape suivante, le nettoyage des étagères. Il prend donc la bombe aérosol renommée "cirage étagère" pour l'occasion et, muni d'un chiffon, il se met à frotter les surfaces de bois vernis en fredonnant des chansons paillardes dont on suppose qu'il ne comprend pas un traitre mot.

Une fois que les étagères brillent, Luffy vérifie que tout le parquet est bien ciré d'un rapide coup d'œil puis, il déchausse les drôles de chaussons, rechausse ses éternelles sandales et observe les piles de livres posée sur la banquette avec un air de défi.

Profondément, il inspire.

Posément, il expire.

Cette bataille va être la plus longue, la plus sanglante et la plus difficile de toute sa vie.

Il faut à présent ranger les livres. Dans les étagères. Par ordre alphabétique d'auteur. Sans en faire tomber un seul au risque de recevoir le courroux de Robin. Déjà une punition, c'est pas drôle mais alors deux…

Luffy se fait craquer les cervicales et les doigts. Et il commence le rangement.

Après dix livres, il fait une pause. Regardant la première étagère tout en haut à gauche, il se dit :

- Ça va ! C'est plutôt facile !

Puis, il se rend compte que, entre 'b' et 'u', il y a pleiiiin d'autres lettres et donc pleiiiin d'autres livres à caser. Du coup, il retire les dix premiers livres et tente une approche plus mathématique. Dans le premier linéaire, il casera les livres de 'a' à 'f', dans le second, les livres de 'g' à 'q' et dans le troisième linéaire, les livres de 'r' à 'z'.

Satisfait de ce sursaut d'intelligence, Luffy replace donc les dix livres du début. C'est plus compliqué qu'il n'y paraît car il faut prévoir la place des autres lettres, mais, sans s'énerver, Luffy s'en sort plutôt pas mal.

Et soudain, c'est le drame !

Il tombe sur un livre qui n'a pas d'auteurs !

Tant pis ! Il hausse les épaules et pose le livre de côté. Il le rangera à la fin.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, Luffy a presque rangé l'intégralité des livres et quelques étagères sont déjà bien remplies. Prenant un livre à la couverture en cuir bleu, Luffy regarde sa tranche pour avoir le nom de l'auteur et surtout, sa première lettre. 'A'.

- Aaaaaah…

Puis, 'r'.

- Grrrrr…

Et oui. À force de mettre et de mettre des livres, il n'y a plus de place sur la première étagère. Posant le livre bleu sur la banquette, Luffy entreprend de libérer de la place en décalant vers les étagères suivantes. Et le livre bleu trouve sa place ! Il est obligé de reproduire plusieurs fois cette opération.

Une fois que tous les livres sont rangés, Luffy place à la fin ceux qui n'avaient pas d'auteurs. Bah oui, des livres sans auteurs sont des livres anonymes. Avec un 'z', donc tout à la fin.

Plaçant le dernier livre, Luffy s'écrie, fier de lui :

- J'ai fiiiiniiiii !

Mais, comme on dit, quand y'en a plus, y'en a encore. Et puis, les 24 heures ne sont pas épuisées, il en reste une bonne dizaine. Soufflant, soupirant, Luffy regarde le papier que Robin lui apporte en même temps que son déjeuner. Le capitaine avale son casse-croûte (l'intérêt d'être un goinfre étant l'avantage de ne pas en mettre une seule miette à côté) et observe la feuille de papier. Dessus, il est juste indiqué la méthode pour poursuivre la liste thématique des ouvrages de la bibliothèque.

- Théma-quoi ?

- Thématique, Luffy, explique Robin. C'est-à-dire mettre les livres de sciences ensemble, ceux de mécanique ensemble, etc., etc. Tu comprends ?

Le cerveau de Luffy dit 'non' mais sa tête dit 'oui'. Et voici le capitaine du Thousand Sunny, le futur roi des pirates, le nez dans les livres à tenter de définir à quel thème ils appartiennent.

C'est tellement long, tellement mou et tellement inintéressant que le brave capitaine finit par s'endormir.

Lorsque Robin revient à la bibliothèque, le lendemain, elle trouve Luffy assis en tailleur sur le sol, à identifier les thématiques des livres dont l'auteur commence par la lettre 'j'.

- Pas mal, songe-t-elle.

Elle sourit et s'approche de Luffy.

- C'est bon capitaine. La punition est levée.

- Vrai ?

Aussitôt, Luffy saute sur ses deux pieds, tend la petite liste thématique à Robin en s'excusant de ne pas avoir avancé plus et Robin lui répond en souriant :

- Merci Luffy. Tu as déjà fait un très gros travail de nettoyage et de rangement, je t'en remercie. Et puis, tu m'as avancée pour le classement, j'avais justement commencé par la fin de l'alphabet !

Et, le temps qu'elle prononce sa phrase, de ses mains additionnelles, elle a rangé ses livres par thématiques, de 'a' jusqu'à 'z', sans même poser un cil sur la magnifique liste édifiée par le brun dans la nuit.

Luffy est tellement choqué de voir tant de travail réduit en miette en l'espace de quelques secondes, qu'il fait un malaise et s'évanouit sur le plancher ciré.

Robin souffle par le nez en trainant son capitaine à l'infirmerie. Ah ces hommes, tous des chochottes !

* * *

><p><strong>NdZ<strong> Et voilà, Poeticman, j'espère que ça t'a plu. Ouais, aujourd'hui, on a vu que Luffy et Robin... Et aussi un peu Usopp mais bon, il compte pour du beurre de cacahuète. Et je mets au défi mes fans de Zorobin. Il y a un clin d'oeil dans ce chapitre, saurez-vous le démasquer ?! (j'avoue, il est corsé) Je vous fait plein de bisous et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine :D

Et pour les reviews, c'est juste dessous. Pour une review postée, une serviette offerte à Usopp pour qu'il puisse se sécher ^^


	108. 107 Esprit es-tu là ?

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

Aujourd'hui, merci à mon pirate à qui ce chapitre est dédié (et il a vraiment de ces idées). Ca parle de trucs étranges, de choses bizarres, de drôles de machins et de normalité... ou presque.

_Pause réponse aux reviews_

_Poeticman : Merci pour tes deux reviews, héhé, ça c'est l'unique avantage à être un guest xD Je suis ravie que ça te plaise :) Et puis, cette idée avec Sanji n'est pas mauvaise, je note. Et promis, je continue d'écrire… du moins j'essaie, pour que chacun de vos dimanches soit comme un chocolat chaud avec des morceaux de guimauve dedans… Pour ce qui est du pourquoi cette punition, j'ai pas la recette magique mais un peu de bêtises, de la casse, de l'énervement et une perte éventuelle d'objet personnel… ça me semble un bon programme pour ce genre de punition. Et puis, Robin en a peut-être fait exprès pour que quelqu'un fasse le ménage à sa place, qui sait ?_

_Aqua : Merci pour ta review :) Et pour ce qui est du pourquoi de la punition, je te renvoie à ma réponse à Poeticman, je pense pas qu'il te mangera si tu lis sa réponse ^^_

_Pirate de moi : …C'est pas du Zorobin ça. C'est juste… Tsss, va vraiment falloir que je t'enseigne quelques règles de base, toi. Sinon, merci pour ta review hein. Mais la prochaine fois, tu fais un effort et tu te connectes ! Vile. Et tiens, cadeau aujourd'hui !_

Enjoy ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Esprit es-tu là ?<strong>

Assis tous les neuf autour d'une table ronde, fabriquée par Franky pour les besoins de la scène, Usopp gère la séance de spiritisme. Leurs mains sont paumes vers le ciel, posées sur la table. Chacun a la main droite posée sur la paume de son voisin, les yeux fermés et l'air très concentré. Le sniper mène le jeu. Autour de trois bougies posées sur la table, il a dessiné un grand pentagramme donc chacune des pointes désigne l'un de ses compagnons. Le silence règne.

Soudain, la table se met à bouger. Doucement d'abord puis, de façon plus frénétique. Nami a la chaire de poule qui lui envahit les avant-bras. Ça y est, les esprits sont là ! Sanji donne un coup de pied dans quelque chose et se met à grogner :

- Mais bordel, Luffy ! Tu vas arrêter de bouger ton pied comme ça !

- Mais euh ! J'y peux rien moi ! C'est un réflexe de ma jambe !

- T'es stressé ? interroge Franky.

- Meuh non ! C'est juste un nerf qui s'amuse à faire bouger mon pied, c'est tout !

- Les gars, on reste concentré, soupire Usopp.

- Désolés, répliquent les trois hommes en cessant leurs bêtises.

Nami est rassurée. Ce n'était finalement qu'une fausse alerte.

Le silence reprend ses aises.

Soudain, un courant d'air frais se fait sentir, un murmure parcours la pièce, comme si un fantôme glissait tout près d'eux. Chopper se tend sur sa chaise. Zorro soupire.

- Brook, arrête ça ! On convoque les esprits ! Pas ta stupididité sous la forme d'une âme de squelette mort-vivant et pervers !

- Je ne suis pas un esprit, moi, monsieur ?

- Pas d'un poil. Retourne dans ton corps.

- Bon… Mais je ne suis pas un pervers… Jolie dentelle, Robin !

Pour toute réponse, l'archéologue lui démonte les trapèzes. L'âme du squelette vexée retrouve son enveloppe charnelle (si je puis dire) et le silence s'installe à nouveau. Chopper ouvre discrètement un œil, afin de s'assurer que Brook est bien en mode squelette et non en mode "je-vais-faire-une-mauvaise-blague". Rassuré de voir son ami bailler aux corneilles, le petit renne ferme à nouveau les yeux. La séance continue.

Après quelques minutes de silence ininterrompues, Usopp déclare :

- Je sens quelque chose…

- Oui, désolé, j'ai pété, déclare Luffy à peine gêné.

- Mais non, débile, je sens vraiment quelque chose… Quelque chose qui arrive…

Luffy ouvre grand les yeux et s'exclame :

- Le poulet rôti !

- Il est mort, Luffy. Ne t'inquiète pas, il va bien rester dans le four.

- Mmh, dommage. Une collation n'aurait pas été de trop…

Robin a un petit rire discret alors qu'Usopp s'énerve.

- Mais je suis sérieux, je sens vraiment un esprit approcher ! Concentrez-vous.

Les pirates se concentrent. Usopp fronce les sourcils en poussant un soupir.

- Rha, voilà ! Vous l'avez fait fuir !

- J'suis vraiment désolé, déclare le capitaine. Mais j'pouvais plus me retenir. C'est sorti tout seul…

- On n'a pas besoin des détails, Luffy, merci.

Nami soupire de désespoir et le silence renaît. Il dure un long moment… Très long… Du moins en apparence. Soudain, Chopper déclare :

- Ya une araignée, pendu au-dessus de la table, elle a dit que les humains étaient vraiment des créatures stupides…

- Une araignée ?! s'exclament Nami et Sanji en se tendant sur leurs chaises.

- Ne l'écoute pas, va, soupire Zorro en tapotant le haut du crâne de Chopper. Elle n'a pas la même vision que nous.

- Oui et puis, d'un autre côté, ajoute Robin, nous aussi, des fois, on les trouve stupides, les araignées.

- C'est pas faux…

Chopper songe un instant, Nami et Sanji sont en train de se liquéfier sur place, Usopp sent qu'il va faire un meurtre.

- Bon, on peut continuer ?!

- Oui, oui ! répliquent les pirates en chœur.

Usopp se concentre. Il se concentre très fort. Très, très fort… Sanji demande tout de même à Robin de vérifier que l'araignée est partie, par précaution. Mais l'archéologue lui assure que la bestiole a bel et bien disparu.

- Fiouf, souffle le cuisinier.

- Aaaaaah ! Un fantôme m'est passé sous le nez.

- Nan pardon Brook, c'est moi qui ait soupiré.

- Ah, ouf.

- Quoi,"ouf" ? Tu pensais que t'avais à nouveau un nez ?!

Zorro ricane à l'entente de cette "blague de squelette" de Sanji puis, le silence revient. Il dure quelques minutes, le temps que Luffy se décrotte le nez avec les doigts de pieds.

Tout à coup, la table se met à trembler, Usopp s'exclame :

- Le voilà ! Il arrive ! Ô esprit, viens à moi qui t'appelle, viens à moi !

Aussitôt, tout redevient calme. Un calme lugubre et glacial. La tension monte, l'impatience guette. Du bout des lèvres, Franky demande :

- Esprit, es-tu là ?!

- Chut ! tranche Usopp.

Le charpentier fait la moue. Brook fredonne une musique sous son crâne en jouant du piano avec ses orteils (ou du moins ce qu'il en reste).

- Esprit, es-tu là ? demande Sanji de sa voix la plus grave.

- Chut ! fait Usopp.

Sentant le running gag arriver, Zorro se met à sourire. Qui sera le prochain ? Chopper se tord sur sa chaise.

- Esprit, es-tu là ? chuchote-t-il.

- Mais chut à la fin !

Un courant d'air balaie la pièce, éteignant les trois bougies sur la table.

- C'est pas moi ! s'exclame Brook.

- Et quand je pète, ça fait pas autant de vent, ajoute Luffy.

- Taisez-vous ! L'esprit est là, il me parle…

Il se veut sérieux et presque divin. Mais c'est sans compter sur l'immense bêtise de ses compagnons.

- Il te dit quoi ? demande Chopper en sautillant sur sa chaise.

- Des nouvelles de l'au-delà ? interroge Zorro. Ou alors, la météo de demain…

- Y'avait pas trop de bouchons sur le Styx ? demande Robin en ricanant.

Franky et Sanji rient doucement.

- Non mais c'est vrai quoi, ça fait un moment qu'on l'attend.

- Mais tais-toi, tu vas le vexer, souffle Usopp.

- Et alors ! s'exclame Nami. Parce qu'il croit quoi ? Que c'est lui qui décide ?! Mais pas du tout, monsieur ! Esprit, je te jure que pour le retard occasionné sur notre séance exceptionnelle de spiritisme, ce sera 500 berries supplémentaires, en plus du prix de la séance, non mais !

Usopp croit qu'il va s'étouffer avec sa propre salive. Cette scène ne tourne pas dans le sens espéré… Soudain, une présence lourde et sombre s'abat sur la petite assemblée. Luffy renifle l'air et déclare :

- Oh ! On dirait que ça sent l'orage ?!

- Que quoi ?

- Mais si Nami, ça sent l'orage…

- T'es bizarre toi…

Luffy n'ajoute rien, il hausse simplement les épaules. Bien sûr qu'il est bizarre, et c'est que maintenant qu'elle s'en rend compte ? Usopp se fait tout petit sur sa chaise et se met trembler. À ses côté, Franky s'interroge.

- Beh ça va pas mon p'tit pote ?

- Non…

- T'es malade ? demande Chopper.

- Non… C'est l'esprit.

- Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il a diiiit ?

- Il a dit qu'il était pas très content de votre attitude et qu'il allait…

Il avale sa salive.

- Il allait nous maudire pour le restant de nos jours.

Un cri parcourt l'assemblée ! Puis, Zorro se met à rire.

- Nous maudire, nous ?! L'équipage du futur Roi des Pirates ? Nan mais sans déconner ! On est déjà une sacrée épine dans le pied pour toutes les personnes qu'on croise, comme si un esprit allait s'en prendre à nous. Hé ! Esprit ! Si tu m'entends, sache que t'es dans la merde ! Nous vivants, on t'en fera voir plus que des vertes et des pas mûres !

- Tu as une drôle de façon de présenter les faits, Zorro mais, c'est juste, soupire Nami.

Le bretteur se met à ricaner. Brook l'accompagne de son rire habituel. Puis, il se sépare de son âme et la fait rôder dans la pièce en scandant :

- Par les trois poils du menton de Luffy, moi, Brook, âme torturée et maudite par la mer, je protège ce navire et ses occupants. Par les moustaches de Roger, moi, Brook, âme mélomane et perverse, je jure de faire fuir tous les mauvais sors. Par les milliers de cheveux de ma vieille caboche, moi, Brook, âme comique et intraitable, je vais dévorer tous les adversaires qui se mettront sur ma route !

Tout à coup, les trois bougies sur la table se rallument, le pentagramme s'efface comme par enchantement, la porte s'ouvre sur un petit courant d'air frais du soir, apporté par la brise marine. Les pirates ouvrent les yeux, ils se regardent en souriant.

- Bien joué Brook ! s'écrie Chopper. Le méchant esprit est parti !

- Merci, merci. Comme quoi, tu vois Zorro que moi aussi je suis un esprit !

- Tu fais de l'esprit, ok. Mais de là à dire que tu en es un… C'est à voir, réplique le bretteur en souriant narquoisement.

Il se lève et quitte la table en s'étirant. Il a encore trois séries de pompes et deux séries d'abdos à terminer. Brook le suit, déclarant que cette histoire lui a inspiré une belle mélodie et que s'il avait eu un piano à bord, il l'aurait volontiers composé pour un orgue. Nami ne voit pas le rapprochement entre les deux mais elle suit le mouvement, la nuit risque d'être froide, elle doit aller ramasser la lessive qu'elle avait étendue dans l'après-midi. Chopper demande à Robin si elle peut venir voir l'avancée de sa dernière expérience, il voudrait son avis. Les deux sortent en bavardant alors que Luffy presse Sanji à propos du poulet rôti. Le cuisinier se lève et se rend en cuisine, le capitaine sur ses talons.

Une fois que tout le monde est sorti, Franky récupère la table. En la sciant, il pourra parfaitement en faire quelque chose de neuf. Seul Usopp reste dans la pièce, prostré sur sa chaise.

- Bah alors. Tu boudes ? demande le charpentier.

Le sniper lève les yeux et soupire.

- Non. Mais pour une fois qu'on aurait pu vivre des trucs étranges…

- Parce qu'avoir un capitaine qui se lève en pleine nuit pour aller piller le frigo, un bretteur qui prend des céréales dans sa bière du matin, une navigatrice capable de détecter un ouragan en plein soleil, un médecin mi-renne mi-homme, un squelette vivant jouant du violon, une archéologue qui éclate de rire en voyant une pauvre bête se faire empaler, un cuisinier qui invente des chansons en faisant la vaisselle, un cyborg fonctionnant au cola et un sniper avec un nez aussi résistant que le corps de Luffy… ça, c'est pas des trucs étranges ?!

Usopp ne répond rien et laisse filer son ami. Après réflexions, le sniper fronce les sourcils et s'éclipse à son tour.

Non. Avoir un capitaine qui s'amuse à pisser en faisant le poirier, un bretteur qui se coupe les ongles de pieds avec les dents, une navigatrice capable de deviner ce qui se passe derrière un mur simplement à l'ouïe et l'odorat, un médecin qui prend des bains moussant avec des petits bateaux et des canards en plastique, un musicien ayant pour fantasme de jouer du tamtam sur les fesses d'une grosse madame, un cuisinier qui se dessine le sourcil tous les matins, un charpentier cyborg qui ne rouille pas et un sniper faisant la collection des sculptures en crottes de nez, non, ce n'est pas étrange.

C'est tout à fait normal… pour les pirates au chapeau de paille !

* * *

><p><strong>NdZ<strong> Et voilà ! J'espère que cette petite séance de spiritisme ratée vous a plu. Je vous avoue que, les faire rester sage dans ce chapitre m'a semblé totalement improbable ! Je suis pas très présente en ce moment, je m'en excuse. Mais promis, je reviens très vite et en pleine forme !

Et pour les reviews, c'est juste dessous :) (un clic, un fantôme houuuuuhouuuuu)


	109. 108 L'énigme de l'Inspecteur Chopper

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

Je suis sincèrement désolée de ne pas avoir répondu à vos jolies reviews ! Promis promis, j'y réponds dès que possible ! En attendant, je vous remercie tous très chaleureusement et je vous envoie des bisous à tous !

Le chapitre du jour est là, il est sorti de ma tête je ne sais pas comment mais... voilà quoi x) Vous aviez aimé l'Inspecteur Chopper alors le voilà en solo dans une enquête digne des plus grands polars. Et puis franchement, cette situation nous l'avons toujours vécue, bigre alors !

Bref.

Enjoy ;)

* * *

><p><strong>L'énigme de l'Inspecteur Chopper<strong>

Ce matin là, Chopper s'était réveillé de bonne heure, il était resté dans son petit lit douillet une heure et demi puis, il s'était levé, sans bruit, pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner. Il avait bien sûr attendu que Sanji se lève et prépare la table pour se glisser dans la cuisine. Il avait gratifié le cuisinier d'un grand "Saaaaaanjiiiiiii !" suivi d'un immense câlin puis, il s'était installé à sa place préférée, celle qui est face à la porte d'entrée de la cuisine, et il avait pris son bol. Son bol, c'est le bol rose avec deux anses et un dessin de tête d'éléphant dessus. Chopper avait donc pris son bol, attrapé le paquet de céréales et il avait versé le paquet au-dessus du bol.

Et là, Chopper se rendit compte de la supercherie.

Après avoir versé les céréales dans son bol, le petit renne regarda attentivement le paquet. Il lut "Super céréales pleine de force pour bien commencer la journée ! Un bon muesli accompagné de délicieux gros carrés de chocolat". Chopper observa attentivement son bol. Ça, pour avoir un bon muesli, il avait un bon muesli. Mais pas une seule trace de "gros carrés de chocolat". Vexé, le pirate sortit le sac en plastique du paquet en carton. Sanji lui fit une remarque sur sa tenue à table, remarque que Chopper n'entendit pas. Il était bien trop occupé à observer le sachet sous toutes ses coutures. Mais les faits étaient là : le paquet de céréales était à moitié vide et il n'y avait pas une seule trace de chocolat. D'une main, Chopper se caressa le menton tandis qu'il versait le lait dans son bol de sa main libre. Il y avait un mystère sur le navire et qui mieux que l'Inspecteur Chopper pouvait la résoudre ?

Il remit le sachet en plastique à sa place, referma le paquet de céréales et chemina mentalement pour savoir comment s'y prendre afin de résoudre ce mystère et coincer le voleur de chocolat. Car, la question était là : qui, à bord du Sunny, a mangé tout le chocolat des "super céréales pleines de force pour bien commencer la journée" ?

Tout d'abord, Chopper pensa aux souris qui, depuis quelques temps, faisaient des dégâts dans la bibliothèque et dans les réserves personnelles de biscuits du capitaine. Aidé de son verre vide, Chopper observa minutieusement le paquet, le fond du verre ayant des propriétés naturellement grossissantes. Mais rien de notable n'attira le regard aiguisé de notre inspecteur. Pas de trous, pas de traces de pattes ou de traces de dents. Chopper élimina donc la possibilité des souris. À moins que les petites bêtes se soient introduites dans le paquet alors qu'il était ouvert…

- Sanji ? interpella-t-il.

- Oui, Chopper ! Ton jus d'orange arrive !

- Ah ! Oui, merci. Je peux te poser une question ?!

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce sont des oranges bio, tu le sais bien que je prends les meilleurs oranges…

- Oui mais, je voulais te demander, à propos des céréales.

Sanji releva la tête de son presse-agrume et interrogea le petit renne du regard. Chopper avala sa bouchée et demanda :

- Le paquet, tu le conserves bien dans la réserve ?

- Bah… oui !

- Celle qui est fermée à clé à triple cadenas ?

- Oui, oui ! Luffy n'y a jamais accès.

- Mmh, mmh…

Pendant une seconde, le silence s'étira.

- Et il n'y a pas de souris dans la réserve ?

- Franchement, Chopper, soupira le cuistot. S'il y avait vraiment des souris dans ma réserve, cela fait longtemps que je m'en serai aperçu et qu'il me manquerait de précieux ingrédients. Rassure-toi, pas de souris chez moi !

- D'accord, merci.

Il continua de mâcher ses céréales consciencieusement, on observant son ami.

Sanji, cuisinier. Premier suspect sur la liste. Raison ? Il est celui qui a le plus accès au paquet de céréales.

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit avec fracas, faisant sursauter Chopper. Un joyeux drille entra dans la cuisine. Le petit renne esquissa un sourire malin.

Second suspect. Luffy, le capitaine. Raison ? Goinfre.

- Salut Sanji ! Mon gros petit déjeuner est prêt ?!

- Question stupide mon capitaine…

- Salut Chopper ! Comment ça va ce matin ?!

- Mmmh, bien.

Luffy ne remarqua pas l'évasive réponse et attaque derechef ses quinze toasts du matin. Chopper l'observait discrètement. À aucun moment, le capitaine ne lorgna sur la boîte de céréales.

...

Le petit déjeuner s'écoula normalement. Chopper observa Zorro, le troisième suspect, verser d'un geste machinal, le paquet de céréale au-dessus de son bol de bière encore moussant. Mais bon, il faisait ça d'un air tellement endormi que Chopper supposa sans mal que le bretteur n'a pas mangé tous les chocolats.

Il a également suspecté Usopp. Quatrième sur la liste pour la simple et bonne raison qu'Usopp était suspect (il l'est tout le temps, d'ailleurs, et pour toutes choses). Mais ce matin, il avait lui aussi regardé dans le paquet de céréales en constatant qu'aucun morceau de chocolat ne tombait. Puis, il avait haussé les épaules et mangé comme si de rien n'était. Le piste serait à poursuivre, avait songé Chopper.

Il était ensuite passé rapidement sur Brook (qui mange les céréales mais qui n'aime pas le chocolat) et sur Robin (qui ne prend presque jamais de céréales). Nami avait fait l'objet d'une attention plus particulière car, Chopper l'avait déjà vu plus d'une fois trier des trucs dans son bol, au petit déjeuner. Les sourcils froncés, il avait attentivement scruté son petit manège. Franky était venu s'installer à côté de lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça, p'tit gars ?

Franky n'est même pas sur la liste des suspects. Il n'a jamais pris de céréales dans son cola frais du matin.

- Ça ne te regarde pas.

- Haha ! Okay.

Toujours concentré, Chopper oublia Franky qui lui, oublia le manège du petit renne. Seule Robin semblait s'interroger mais, de toute manière, elle était toujours au courant de tout. Alors, bon…

Chopper quitta la cuisine en premier, fila à la salle de bain et poursuivit son enquête une fois les dents brossées, les sabots lustrés et le poil bien ébouriffé (oui, comme si un renne allait se peigner). Il alla à son laboratoire prendre une loupe et un carnet. Il retranscrivit les informations récoltées le matin même et considéra celles-ci. Il allait devoir interroger Zorro, Usopp et Luffy. Nami et Brook passeront aussi au scanner, histoire de.

Prenant son courage à deux pattes, le petit renne monta à la vigie retrouver Zorro.

- Je peux te parler une minute ?

Le bretteur s'arrêta dans son mouvement et déclara, souriant :

- Ok, mais seulement si tu te mets en Heavy Point et que tu t'assieds sur mon dos pendant que je fais des pompes.

- S'tu veux.

Le médecin s'exécuta. Une fois bien assis sur le sabreur, Chopper posa sa première question :

- Zorro, pourquoi tu mets des céréales dans ta bière, le matin ?

- J'le fais pas tous les matins ! se défendit le pirate.

- Oui mais pourquoi ?

- Réflexe, sans doute. Et puis franchement, c'est pas mauvais.

- T'es bizarre.

- La ferme, ok ?!

Chopper se mit à rire et poursuivit :

- Tu as remarqué que c'était des céréales avec du chocolat dedans ?

- Bah… c'est des céréales quoi !

Le renne fronça les sourcils. Une question venait de jaillir dans son esprit. Il remercia le bretteur et descendit en cuisine.

- Sanjiiii !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Tu viens nous aider à faire la vaisselle ?

Usopp était avec le cuisinier, un torchon à la main. Le renne se dit que d'avoir ici un suspect potentiel faciliterait les démarches. Chopper se percha sur une chaise et interrogea le cuistot.

- Depuis quand le paquet de céréales est-il ouvert ?!

- Bah… Je dirai…

- Deux jours ? hasarda Usopp en haussant les épaules.

- Mouais, à peu près, puisqu'on a quitté l'île où on l'a acheté il y a quatre jours et que vous n'aviez pas fini l'autre.

- Pas faux, pas faux, marmonna Chopper. Alors, deux jours…

- T'as un problème ?

Usopp avait posé cette question innocemment. Chopper fronça les sourcils et déclara :

- Non, non. Je voulais juste savoir. Toi, Usopp, t'en prends des céréales ?

- Oh, pas tous les jours, j'aime bien varier. Et puis, le muesli, c'est pas trop mon truc. Je préfère les chocapics.

- Ah, je sais ! soupira Sanji. Mais tu sais bien qu'on en a pas trouvé avec Nami chérie.

- C'est vrai qu'elle aussi elle aime les même céréales que moi… Voleuse de céréales !

Les trois pirates se mirent à rire. Visiblement, Usopp ne prêtait pas attention aux chocolats dans le muesli. Il sortit de la cuisine, tentant de se rappeler qui avait pris des céréales en premier il y a deux jours. Comme il n'arrivait pas à mette ses idées ensembles, il décida d'aller chercher Nami. Elle écrit tout dans son journal, elle lui sera d'une grande aide.

En passant, il croisa Luffy, sa cane à pêche à la main. Le capitaine lui demanda s'il voulait faire une partie de "celui-qui-attrape-le-plus-gros-poisson-aura-le-droit-de-demander-n'importe-quoi" mais Chopper n'avait vraiment pas le temps pour ces futilités. Il entra dans le bureau-bibliothèque mais ne trouva que Robin. Il la regarda un instant avant de faire demi-tour.

- Un problème Chopper ?

- Rien de grave. Je voulais juste voir Nami.

- Elle est encore sous la douche.

- Mmh, mmh…

Tout en réfléchissant, Chopper s'installa à la balançoire. Il regarda Franky faire trois allers-retours entre la proue du navire et les cales (sans doute un nouveau bâtiment en construction). Il entendit au loin Brook faire ses gammes tandis que les haltères de Zorro tintaient depuis la vigie.

Lorsqu'il vit Nami, il lui sauta dessus. La navigatrice fût surprise et, par réflexe, elle frappa le pauvre petit renne. Il mit un gant d'eau froide sur sa bosse et interrogea la navigatrice :

- Tu as trié tes céréales ce matin ?

- Pardon ?

- Je répète. Tu as trié tes céréales ce matin ?

- C'est quoi cette question bizarre, Chopper ?!

- Il faut que je répète ou bien… ?

- Non, non, c'est bon.

Passant sa main dans ses cheveux, Nami déclara pensivement :

- Ce matin, j'ai pris mon jus d'orange, Sanji m'a servit un toast beurré et un toast à la confiture. Puis, j'ai pris un peu de céréales dans le reste de mon chocolat chaud. Ah ! Je me souviens !

Chopper ouvrit grand ses yeux et ses oreilles ! Il tenait un aveu, enfin !

- Ce matin, je me suis amusée à mettre les céréales en ligne, comme elles flottaient à la surface du chocolat chaud !

Elle se mit à rire doucement à ce souvenir. Déçu, Chopper pousse un gros soupir.

- Ok. Bon. Euh… Sinon, Nami, est-ce que tu sais ce qu'on a fait il y a deux jours ?

- Deux jours ? Euh…

D'un geste machinal, la rousse prit le journal de bord, revint deux jours en arrière et consulta les grosses lignes. Chopper lut les premières phrases par-dessus son épaule.

- Euh… poursuivit Nami.

- Mais oui ! s'exclama le renne lorsqu'il vit les mots "temps de merde" écrit au second paragraphe.

Il courut jusqu'à son laboratoire sans demander son reste. Il se souvenait très bien de cette pluie diluvienne d'il y a deux jours. Même que du coup, il était resté enroulé dans sa couette longtemps après que Sanji soit sorti préparer le petit déjeuner. Et à présent qu'il y pense…

Ce jour là… Quelqu'un sortit après Sanji. Et quelques minutes après, Sanji revint dans la chambre demander à Franky s'il ne pouvait pas venir voir, qu'il y avait une fuite ou quelque chose dans le genre. Le charpentier s'était levé et les deux pirates étaient sortis.

Le coupable ne pouvait donc être que le pirate levé en second ! Mais qui était-ce ? Cherchant dans sa mémoire, Chopper se souvint d'un infime détail. Un "chpoc" suivi d'un "aïe". Les oreilles sous la couette, difficile de discerner qui prononçait ce "aïe" murmuré dans l'épaisseur du matin. Mais ce "chpoc" il n'y avait qu'une seule personne à bord capable de produire un tel bruit en se cognant : un squelette !

Le renne bondit sur ses sabots et fila à la recherche de Brook. Mais pourquoi le musicien aurait-il mangé les chocolats alors qu'il n'aime pas ça ? Chopper réfléchit un instant. Non. Brook n'avait pas mangé les chocolats, il les avait retirés du paquet, tout simplement. Le renne se mit à quatre patte et huma l'air pour tenter de retrouver les fameux chocolats.

Il ne tarda pas à les trouver, entassés dans un verre et posés tout en haut d'un placard.

- Haha ! Brook ! T'es fait comme un rat ! Je sais tout !

L'équipage au grand complet, étonné et curieux, demanda des explications. Chopper, fier de lui, raconta toute l'histoire et Brook, un peu honteux, avoua sa faute. Sanji récupéra les chocolat et promis à Chopper de les lui verser chaque matin dans son petit bol éléphant. Le jeune inspecteur en herbe était enchanté à cette idée et Luffy fit aussitôt une crise de jalousie ! Pour faire passer son air bougon, le renne déclara alors qu'il allait gagner à "celui-qui-attrape-le-plus-gros-poisson-aura-le-droit-de-demander-n'importe-quoi" ! Luffy hurla, bondit et poursuivit Chopper avec sa cane à pêche.

L'incident fût oublié. Heureusement que j'étais là pour vous le raconter.

* * *

><p><strong>NdZ<strong> Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Je m'excuse encore, j'ai vu vos reviews, elles me font super plaisir, j'y répondrais, promis ! Et on se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour un spécial Pâques... peut-être ;)

Et pour les reviews, c'est toujours dessous :)


	110. 109 La chasse aux oeufs

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

Alors, alors ! La chasse aux cocos a été bonne ?! Et qui n'aime pas le chocolat ? Bon, à part Brook, j'entends... Allez, c'est parti pour le chapitre du dimanche en retard d'un jour, avec mes excuses ! (repas de famille, toussa toussa...) Et ce chapitre est spécialement dédicacé à Lau' qui m'a fait comprendre qu'elle aimerait bien un chapitre sur Pâques. Cadeau !

_Pause réponse aux reviews_

_Umi : Merci ! J'ai pas dû prendre le temps de te répondre la dernière fois… Et tu es complètement frapadingue ma cocotte ! *cœur* Et le coup du méchant-méchant c'est non ! J'ai déjà dit que s'en était fini avec lui ! M'enfin !_

_Guest : Merci pour ta review ! Et, quand un mot est repris plusieurs fois, on dit ni assonance ni allitération. C'est juste une répétition ^^ Tu m'as bien fait rire !_

_Aqua : Merci pour ta review ! D'autres équipages ? Tu verras bien ;)_

_Guest : Merci pour ta review !_

Enjoy ;)

* * *

><p><strong>La chasse aux oeufs<strong>

Chopper soulève toutes les couettes dans la chambre des garçons. Usopp passe son nez dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Alors ? demande-t-il.

- Rien du tout.

- Luffy a déjà dû tout chiper, le sacripant ! Tu peux aller voir chez les filles ?!

- Mmh, je ne pense pas. J'ai cru voir Nami trafiquer la porte tout à l'heure. Et puis, s'il y a des chocolats chez les filles, je suis certain qu'elles ont déjà tout pris.

- Mouais, t'as pas tort. Bon allez, direction les cales !

- Oui ! Il vaut mieux y aller avant Franky !

Et les deux compères se dirigent en courant jusqu'à la trappe du plancher du Sunny. Pendant ce temps, Luffy hurle, enfermé dans les toilettes.

- Je vais défoncer cette porte !

- Non, non, non, vilain garçon ! réplique Brook. Il ne faut pas faire de mal au navire, il ne va pas être content… Et Franky non plus, accessoirement, yohoho !

- J'en ai rien à foutre, fais-moi sortir de lààààà !

- Hors de question, capitaine ! Tu viens de rafler la grosse poule en chocolat que je venais de voir, tu as provoqué mon courroux. Alors, je sévis.

- Va plutôt chercher tes oeufs !

- Nous sommes en équipe, mon cher, l'aurais-tu oublié ? Mon partenaire continue les recherches ! Ah mais oui ! J'avais oublié… Toi tu n'as pas voulu avoir une aide, bien fait pour toi !

- Mais euh ! Fais-moi sortir ou je me noie dans l'eau des chiottes !

Un instant, Brook hésite. Zorro lui fait un signe depuis le bout du couloir.

- J'ai récupérer tous les chocolats du salon et j'en ai repéré quelques uns dans l'aquarium, tu viens m'aider ?!

- Tout de suite !... Euh… Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait de lui ?

- Ooh, laisse-le sortir ! Il pourra pas nous chourer ceux de l'aquarium !

Luffy se met à hurler, pleurnicher, gémir et chouiner comme un bébé. Brook déloque les toilettes et suit son ami, sans préciser à son capitaine que ce dernier est libéré. L'aventure en serait moins rigolote… Zorro et Brook arrivent près de la trappe de l'aquarium. Le bretteur retire ses chaussures et son tee-shirt et plonge, le squelette étant chargé de récupérer les chocolats sous-marins. Soudain, il entend une voix dans son dos.

- Oh nan ! La sale tête d'affro et l'algue marine ont eu la même idée !

- Punaise ! grogne Franky. Y'a même pas deux minutes, c'est Usopp qui nous rafle tout sous le pif et là, Zorro nous devance ? Mais on est maudits !

- Je ne vais pas laisser passer ça ! FIIIIIGHT !

Et le cuisinier saute à l'eau. S'en suit une bataille dans l'aquarium que Robin et Nami contemplent en riant depuis le couloir, se disant que, vraiment, ces deux là sont irrécupérable. Les deux femmes font le tour de la salle de bain, dénichent une cocotte derrière une pile de serviette sale, une cloche derrière le tas de slips sales et un poisson en nougat enfouit au fond de la panière à linge sale.

- Franchement, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont les lapins de Pâques cette année, mais ils ont vraiment des cachettes étranges ! déclare Nami.

- Oui, approuve sa compagne. J'avoue que le coup de trois petits œufs enrobés dans tes culottes, c'était bizarre.

- C'était carrément flippant tu veux dire !

Robin rit intérieurement. Elle avait tellement adoré voir Nami renverser sa commode pour la vider de ses sous-vêtements… En passant devant les toilettes, bavardant comme deux pies, Robin ouvre la porte, vérifie d'un coup d'œil qu'il n'y a pas de chocolats, déniche un petit coco entre deux pages d'un magazine et referme. Nami la regarde, sceptique. Puis, elle ouvre la porte à son tour et pousse un cri d'effroi.

- À manger ! hurle Luffy en se réveillant.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ?!

- Bah et toi alors ! Brook m'a enfermé !

- Mais… La porte n'était pas verrouillée, pas vrai Robin ?

- Assurément. Je l'ai ouverte sans difficultés.

Luffy comprend alors qu'il s'est fait berner et poursuit sa chasse, oubliant son panier de chocolat dans les latrines. Robin soupire et Nami propose de voler son bien. Mais le capitaine revient avant même que la navigatrice n'ait le temps d'effleurer un chocolat et il repart aussitôt à l'assaut des cordages, histoire de vérifier qu'il n'y a aucun chocolat de planqué entre deux poulies. Une fois cette inspection faite, il retourne sur le pont. Il croise Chopper, seul, tenant une corde au-dessus du bastingage.

- Salut Chopper !

- Hey Luffy !

- La chasse avance ?

- Impec et toi ?

- Ça va. J'peux voir votre tas ?

- Même pas en rêve.

- Tu fais quoi là ?

- J'attends Usopp.

Luffy se tourne dans tous les sens.

- Usopp ?! Où ça ?!

Et Chopper indique du doigt le plancher.

- Sous le sol ?

- Sous la coque plus exactement !

- Trop fort ! Aaaaah mais pourquoi j'ai pas de partenaires !

Et Luffy s'enfuit en criant qu'il aimerait bien manger une glace. Chopper le regarde s'éloigner alors qu'Usopp remonte de sa plongée. Il retire son masque, sa bombonne d'oxygène, ses palmes ventouses et montre sa prise.

- Trois cocottes, une cloche et une dizaine d'œufs ! Mais j'ai cru voir un truc briller à la poupe !

- Ok, chef, allons-y !

Mais lorsqu'ils y arrivent, Franky tient une corde, Sanji est déjà en train de faire la chasse dans ce coin.

- Zut ! grogne Usopp. Raté.

- Et oué, les p'tits gars, pour une fois, on a été plus rapides ! Allez voir ailleurs bande de petits joueurs !

- Hé ! P'tit joueur toi-même ! Viens Usopp, on va refaire un tour de mon labo !

- Bonne idée !

Et pendant qu'ils font un tour du labo, Luffy déniche quelques petits œufs dans des casseroles poussiéreuses, tout au fond des placards de Sanji. Le capitaine a mis une lampe frontale et se tortille dans les placards. Si Sanji était là, il hurlerait. Mais la seule personne qui le voit faire, c'est Zorro lorsqu'il passe faire un dernier tour d'horizon. Il ricane, en imaginant la réaction du cuistot, et rejoint son partenaire à la vigie.

Lorsque le soleil se couche à l'horizon, la chasse est terminée ! Chacun compte et pèse son butin, le tout est ensuite partagé entre tous les participants. Oui, parce que Brook n'aime pas le chocolat alors évidemment… Le capitaine du Sunny est celui qui a ramassé le plus de chocolat avec un compte total de 263 dont quelques 205 petits œufs emballés dans du papier doré et l'équipe qui a ramassé le butin le plus lourd est la team Sanji-Franky.

- Évidemment, grogne Zorro. C'est le charpentier qui a mis la main sur le ponéglyphe en chocolat planqué dans les mécanismes du soldier dock system…

- Tu dis ça parce que t'es jaloux, gros tas !

- Déjà, je suis pas jaloux, face de citron ! Et je suis pas un gros tas !

- Et moi, j'suis pas un citron !

Pour changer, ils se disputent, font rire les autres, énervent la navigatrice et pendant que la fameuse navigatrice punit les belliqueux, Luffy engloutit ses chocolats et quelques uns appartenant à ses voisins. Gloups.

Ce n'est que trois mois plus tard, alors que le soleil fera fondre les pirates autant que leurs glaces, que Nami trouvera le gros coffre plein de pièces en chocolat qu'elle avait pris pour l'un de leur butin lors de leur chasse aux œufs… Ils dévoreront les pièces comme des goinfres… et finiront tous cloués au lit pendant une semaine !

Moralité ! Mangez plutôt des glaces, c'est bon les glaces !

* * *

><p><strong>NdZ<strong> Pardon à Ko', qui n'a pas lu ce chapitre avant postage. Et j'aimais bien l'idée d'équipes de recherche ! Je vous embrasse tous bien fort et j'vous dis à dimanche !

Et pour les reviews, c'est juste dessous :)


End file.
